Warp Realities
by Vahn
Summary: Ranma battles Saffron but this time he loses everyone before he can win. As his own life drains away, the goddess Urd appears giving him a chance to allow his friends and family a happy, normal life. In return, however, he must leave that reality and trav
1. Second Chances

Warp realities

Usual Disclaimer

A Ranma1/2, Sailor moon, and Flames of Recca crossover

Special Thank to Tannim for proof reading this for me.

Chapter 1

Second Chances

* * *

The battle was not going well for Ranma Saotome, Master of the Anything Goes School of martial arts. This was his ultimate battle, he was using the Art like he had never done before. This time everything was on the line, his family and friends were depending on him to save them. Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, and Happosai were too injured to help and Cologne and the girls were attending to their wounds.

They had awoken a God in their quest to save Akane. The God was angry and he sought to burn them all for their trespasses.

"DIE INSECT!" Saffron,Lord of the Phoenix people screamed.

"You dare think that a mere human can fight a God?" Saffron roared. "You and your kind shall DIE!"

"Aw, shaddup would ya!" Ranma replied in annoyance.

Ranma had been fighting Saffron for over an hour now and he was beginning to tired.

"Can't lose now," Ranma thought. He been throwing everything he had at Saffron but it wasn't enough.

Cupping his hands together and focusing his supreme confidence, he charged one of his greatest attacks. Barely being able to contain the sheer power, he turned to where Saffron was flying and let lose a might Ki blast.

"Moku Takabisha!" Ranma gritted his teeth as he held the Phoenix King in his vision. "PERFECT!"

Saffron was stunned as the enormous ki blast made it's way to him. Flaring up with greater power he shot a counter to Ranma assault. The twin attacks met each other for a second before Ranma chi blast overpowered Saffron fireball and struck him completely.

"Alright!"

"Waydda go!"

"Indeed it takes a foul sorcerer to defeat such a creature."

"Good work, my boy!"

"Airen!"

Ranma heard the various people in his life cheered him on. Akane, Shampoo, Mousse, the gang were all giving out congratulations hugging him. He had managed to revitalized Akane from her doll like state. He was lucky Saffron did not arrived until afterward. The incomplete transformation made the Phoenix king weaker then he should have been, his power spilling out with no control. He knew he was going to die and had decided to take it out on Ranma and his friends.

Ranma however did not celebrated, he felt something was off. It took him a split second to realized what it was, turning to his friends who were running to him in horror, he tried to warn them. He started shouting when it happened.

A blast not unlike a nuclear bomb detonated. The ensuing inferno swept across the valley and spring in a , the Nerima crew felt little pain as the blast washed over them faster then they could react or processed. The inferno spread out into the valley and consumed everything in it's path. The inferno stretched as far as the eye could see, as it moved into the Musk and Amazon territories burning everyone before anyone could react.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." A malicious laughter echoed through the charred valley. "Let all who challenge me beware!"

Saffron, God-King of the Phoenix people laughed as the fires parted to show a battered form. Fire danced out from the wounds that was inflicted upon him. Already his power was running more and more out of control, his body could not handle it for long before he would be rip to pieces. He was about to gloried in his triumphant when he saw a sight that shocked him.

Ranma was still alive. His body had a strange blue hue to it. Saffron locked eyes with the mortal. Where fiery hatred burned in his own eyes, Ranma's was iced cold.

"So, you lived," Saffron said, almost with a note of respect in his voice. Almost.

Ranma did not answer, instead, he jumped into the air faster then Saffron believed would be possible and landed several blows to the Phoenix King. Angered, the Phoenix King quickly countered and try to tear this upstart human limb from limb.

Wordlessly Ranma continued his assault, his blows actually hurting the King of Fire. Using the Soul of Ice technique, he had encase himself in a aura so cold that it would freeze anything the moment it touched it. Even that was not enough against the Phoenix king. The god-ling simply generate too much heat for his blows to affect him for long.

Landing back on the ground again, he looked at the Phoenix King. While not a particular good fighter, he had power to spare. Not to mention he could fly giving him a distinct advantage. The Saotome mid-air combat technique could only last so long. He had staved off the feeling of creeping fatigue already. Adrenaline is what is fueling him now. In that moment, he realized he had to kill Saffron now. He will get vengeance for his friends.

Launching himself into the air again, bounced off the mountain wall to mask his intent from Saffron. He wanted Saffron to take a swing at him when he got close. True enough seeing Ranma closed him fast, Saffron launch a clumsy punch at Ranma. That was all Ranma need as he dodge right, shift his form in mid air and grab Saffron arm. Shifting his weight again, he used Saffron arm as a swing and landed at the point he wanted to in the first place. Saffron's back.

"How dare you!" Saffron started to sputter in outrage. He was suddenly felt a tearing sensation and knew nothing but pain. He realized he was falling too late as he hit the round hard. Glancing up through the pain he saw Ranma holding his wings. Looking back frantically at his back he saw stumps at where his wing use to be, more fire start to pour out from yet another opening in his body.

Ranma started to ready his next attack when Saffron let out a scream of pure animal fury. Another blast of fire sprayed out again. Using both his arms to block he focused the Soul of Ice to make a shield at the point of impact. When the waved cleared again Ranma looked at Saffron and for the fight time since the fight despaired.

Saffron stood up fire spurting out from all the wounds in his body. However, where Ranma had tore off his wings a new pair emerged highlighted with dancing flame all along his wing span.

Ranma closed his eyes seemingly mulling over something. Looking at Saffron even more determined now, he came to peace with himself. The Soul of Ice became stronger with his new found peace.

He launched himself again at Saffron full speed, and this time Saffron replied in kind. The two fighters met and exchanged furious blows. Ranma using martial arts attacked Saffron savagely, brutally, each blow aimed to kill. Saffron fought back with primal fury, his claw raking Ranma body, cutting deep wounds all over his body. Only one will live this day.

In the end it was Ranma strength that gave out first. The last of his adrenaline burned out for a second. In that second, Saffron broke through his defense and punch through Ranma body. Ranma Soul of Ice aura flickered for a little bit before seemingly to focus sharper, hugging Ranma body like a second skin. Before Saffron knew what was happening he felt Ranma death blow in his stomach, the fire of it like a jagged piece of ice stabbing him underneath his ribcage.

"Hiryuu," Ranma growled. Grabbing onto Saffron shoulder to steady himself. He released the tornado like winds inside Saffron body. "SHOTEN HA!"

Saffron screamed out in intense pain as he felt himself being torn to shreds from the inside out his lifeblood the fire of his people spilling out. He would would not let this mortal have the satisfaction of winning. As the last of his body is torn he managed to get his final revenge. Victory would be his in the end.

"Your victory here means nothing," Saffron voice faintly said. " I am the Phoenix God. I will be reborn."

Ranma was confused by Saffron words at first. Then he saw it. As Saffron body broke apart, the fire that was inside of him broke free, it took the shape of a Phoenix right out of a storybook and started to fly upward. The whirlwind that killed Saffron could not stop the Phoenix ascent.

Ranma did not know what inspired him, but he would be damned before he let Saffron win. He will avenge his friends if it was the last thing he'd do. Using the Soul of Ice in ways it was never intended for, he gathered all the excess heat that Saffron had put out, he funnel the power of the whirlwind into his hand. Instead of letting it grow larger he condensed it into about the size of his fist, the suction of the wind vortex reached out for miles as it funneled into Ranma hands.

With his arms still head out in a charging motion he felt the winds became knives. Ranma once again did the impossible. He made wind that could cut sharper then any blade could. One false move and it would lob off his arms if he did not channel it correctly. Luckily for him it was just the minor stray wind that was cutting him. Keeping the Phoenix in his sight, he abruptly cut the power channeling the wind making it soft and malleable for one second before it disperse everywhere. Moving quickly in that precious second, he combine the two slapping his arms together used his attack.

"Hiryuu, " Ranma said, aiming true at the flying Phoenix. "_Hyou_-_Toppa_!"

The thin narrow wind funnel no larger then a garbage can streamed upward and hit the Phoenix. The wind funnel was made to absorb heat to grow stronger. The moment it pierced the Phoenix skin it had all the heat of a god to grow from. Expanding bigger while keeping it deadly potency, it shredded the Phoenix in smaller and smaller pieces. The Phoenix cried out in intense pain as it found itself being grounded into nothingness. It gave one great cry of anger and hatred as it was engulfed by the deadly winds.

Ranma fell flat on his back and felt the Phoenix king fire being extinguished through his senses and smiled. He had won and avenge all of his friends. He felt cold even though he was no longer channeling the Soul of Ice. He was dying. He would join his friends soon enough.

"I'll see you guys soon," Ranma spoke aloud as he felt his life draining out of him slowly.

His vision became dark for a moment before he realized someone was standing over him. He felt someone grabbed his arm and pulled. He didn't realized he had his eyes closed and open it to find an exotic woman tugging his arms pulling him up. Without questioning it, he rose to his feet effortlessly.

He took a good look at the exotic woman with strange markings on her face. She was dressed in such a way to leave little to the imagination. Her hair was as white as pure snow, A thought suddenly occurred to him. He looked down at his stomach and saw the hole was still there, none of his wounds healed either but he felt great. He knew he was dead.

"So," Ranma started. How does one go about asking a Shinigami which side of death will will get. "Do I get to go to Heaven or Hell?"

The he saw a slightly offended look flit across her face before she went back to her welcoming smile. Pointing a thumb to her impressive 'assets' he introduced herself.

"The name is Urd, Goddess of the Past and Love," The woman stated proudly. " I am not here to escort you anywhere, that's Death job."

Ranma gave her a confused look.

"Look Ranma," The Goddess started. Looking around as if she was expecting to find someone, she suddenly lean toward him. Putting her arms around his shoulder she pulled him in closer.

"I don't have much time here. Nobody in heaven know I am missing, so I am gonna be in a lotta trouble if they find out I'm here." The Goddess said in a conspiratorial tone. " Listen very closely. What would you say if I could bring back all of your friends and family?"

That got Ranma attention "How?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Urd grinned cockily. " I am the Goddess of the past after all, but I can only do it for a price."

"What do you want my soul?" He asked afraid. The scarier part is he would sacrifice his soul to bring back his loved ones.

"WHAT?!" Urd yelled "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A DEMON!"

"I told you, I'm a Goddess!" Offended now, Urd crossed her arms and turned away from him angry.

After nearly being blown away by her scream, He mentally reminded himself to never, _ever_ get on her bad

"Aww, I'm sorry, please don't be mad. Geez..." Ranma stuttered. He put an arm behind his head rubbing it as he try to search fo the right words.

Urd watched as he bumble around tryin to find the words to appease her. She cup a hand over her mouth giggling. The boy had just fought the greatest battle on Earth, and here he was trying to appease her because she was mad. He seem to flush at her laugh. She decided to give him a break.

"I never said I wanted anything" Urd stated. " I merely told you it came with a price."

"Oh, heh, heh, sorry" Ranma said in embarrassment "So, what's the price?"

Urd looked at him and hoped he would accept her offer.

"I can make it so all of this never happened," Urd said sweeping her hand out to encompass the battlefield. "Not a single thing."

Seeing Ranma eyes light up, she delivered the bad news.

"However, you will not be able to enjoy it," Urd stated sadly.

"Done," Ranma said immediately. It didn't matter if that was what it took to bring them back. It did not matter one bit to him.

"I will diverge your life at THE turning point that lead you here," Urd stated. She smiled, he truly was noble indeed. He deserved better and she will give it to him. "In effect, the road you didn't take but doing that splits you in two."

Ranma gave her a look that clearly state he did not understand.

"The problem is there simply can't be two of you running around in a -sama notices things like that, so I'm gonna do is put you in a different reality where you never existed." Urd stated. There was her sales pitch, now to give him the warning. "You will never be able to return here, not even with the Naban Mirror."

Ranma debated it in his head, the pro's and con. There really only was ever one acceptable answer for him

"Do it " Ranma said. Looking at Urd he saw her smile and closed her eyes. Tthe symbols on her face started to glow, and she started to chant words not understandable to human ears.

"WAIT!" Ranma called out "Why are you helping me, not that I am complaining, but people never wanted to help me before."

"Because just this once I want to see you win" Urd said. A smile adorning her face. "Besides, it will really piss off Fate and Destiny."

The world turn white and reversed, back before the battle with Saffron, back before the battle with Herb, before the battle with Taro, before he met the Tendo's and keep going back until that faithful day where Genma tricked Ranma into hand painting on the seppuku contract.

11 years ago....

"Ranma my boy you wanna do something fun?" Genma asked his son.

"Hai papa!" Chibi-Ranma said innocently, unaware of his fate.

"Well my boy, lets hand paint!" Genma said. Handing his son some paint and the seppuku contract. "Just put your palm print right here at the dotted line."

"Yay papa!" Ranma said happily. He was about to wet his hand with the paint when Nodoka came out and swept her up into her arms. Contract and all.

"Well, what do we have here son?" Nodoka ask her pride and joy.

"Papa let me finger paint mama!" Ranma innocently handed her the seppuku pledge. He watched in fascination as his mother's face became a bright cherry red.

"Excuse me son." Nodoka said in her most loving voice."Why don't you go out into the yard and play, OK dear?"

"Hai!!" Chibi-Ranma said. Almost sliding down her kimono he waved to her then scampered off to the yard.

Genma could actually feel the room get colder.

Now, now Nodoka, the boy will thank me for this and so will you someday." Genma tried to justified. Nodoka just stalked toward him.

Out in the yard...

Chibi-Ranma cocked his head to the said as the sound of agony came form his house. Chibi-Ranma was about to investigate until something else caught his attention. It was a kitten.

"Here kitty!" Ranma said, playing 'chase' with the kitten.

In the house...

A beaten and batter Genma was laying in the living room. If one were to look closely at Genma's wounds they would see little marks that looked like those made by a katana. Genma had never been so afraid in life. Not even the master inspired this much fear in him which his wife was projecting into him. He never thought a Sakaba could do so much damage.

"Now DEAR, if you ever try that again I won't be using the blunted edge of the Sakaba on you, got it?" Nodoka asked as she gave him a peircing glare.

Genma nodded his head shakily. "I will never try to take Ranma again, that, I swear on my honor" he said. Contrary to what most people believed, Genma did have some honor.

"Good, now I will go and cook dinner." Nodoka stated. Few would know it, but she was once considered as a potential successor to the Hiten Misiguru style of sword play.

And so everything was avoided, Ranma ended up being Ukyo friend anyway but knew she was girl this time. They will meet Shampoo but she will not pursue him as relentlessly as before and Cologne does not want to mess with a master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. They will meet the Tendo's but no curse this time and Akane will have feelings for Ranma, while Ranma may like her, he likes Ukyo and Shampoo more, mainly because Akane scared the hell outta him on his first day of Furinken High when she beat up all of those boys. Ryoga will be Ranma best friend but a rival. He is also better then Ranma in the arts, Ranma on the other hand will be more intelligence's and more interested in girls. All in all, he will have a life where he will not have to fight for survival most of the time.

Outside the time stream…

"Now your turn. Are you ready Ranma?" Urd asked. She had seen the look of jealously he possessed as he watched from the time stream. While not an ideal place, she hope he would be happy in his new home.

"Let's do this," Ranma said. He visibly braced himself.

"Here we go." Urd said. Raising her hand and chanting Ranma disappeared in a powerful swirl of lights.

"Boy I feel good," Urd said with all smiles. It felt good to grant this unofficial wish. Just as she was about to leave, lighting struck the ground near her. In bold letters the words read 'IN MY OFFICE, NOW' she knew who it was from.

------------Kami-sama Office------------------

"URD, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Kami-sama's boomed.

"W-w-we-well t-that is to say th-th-that we-well" Urd stammered.

"I WANT AN ANSWER NOW!" Kami-sama thundered.

"" Urd spit out hurriedly.

"SLOWLY THIS TIME DAUGHTER" Kami-sama demanded.

"I didn't think it was fair to Ranma sir," Urd said in a soft voice. "After everything he went through he deserved more then death for his reward sir."

"I SEE." Kami-sama mused "AND I APPROVE.".

Urd was feeling very relived now.

"BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FROM TAMPERING WITH THE ULTIMATE FORCE TO DO SO. YOUR PUNISHMENT IS A REVOKED OF YOUR POWERS FOR THREE MONTHS." Said Kami-sama.

And with that Urd was back on Earth. Well things could had gone worst she though,t but three months without power is going to be miserable.

------In another reality--------

"Wait for me Recca-nichan" Ranko yelled from the bathroom.

"No way! My hime and the others are waiting for me," Recca yelled back to his sister. Even though he found out that Nodoka was not his real mother, and that he was from 400 years in the past, it still haven't change their relation-ship between the siblings. Even after the Kurei incident they were still close, now that they also found out that Ranko was Sailor Sun from the Silver Millennium.

Right now they were getting ready to go to a family outing at Rei Hino Temple and all of their friends were invited. It was a victory party after the battle with Galaxia.

"You baka! I gonna tell both of your mom that you left me behind and that I got assault on the way there." Ranko said malicously.

That stopped Recca in his track.

"You wouldn't dare," Recca Challenged. He loved her as much as any brother would a sister but what a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Try me." Ranko replied with a smirk on her face.

"Oh? Well then I just tell your precious Kagami-chan that you dream about him at night."Recca said with a smirk "Oh Kagami-chan you're my hero, my knight in shinning armor, the man of my dreams."

Between Recca poor imitation of her voice and the stupid smooching sound he was making, Ranko was blushing beet red. All she remembered was that Mikagami was her husband during the silver millennium.

"Please just wait, please?" Ranko used her trademark puppy dog eyes attacked. Recca folded a newspaper.

"Oh all right but that playing dirty with the puppy dogs eyes," Recca said in defeat. "I thought we agreed for you not to use that anymore."

"Oh well, I_ lied _ni-chan" Ranko said blithely. "Now, I'll be done in 10 more min."

"Why me?" Recca asked no one in particular.

-------30 min later at the shrine---------

"Hi everybody! We're here!" Ranko said exuberantly.

"Yo." Recca said with both hands in his pocket.

"Recca-chan, I thought I told you to get here early"Nodoka and Kage Houshin sweat dropped at the errie way they said it in union. To see his biological mother and adoptive mother say the same thing in the same tone was errie.

"But, but, but Ranko held me up." Recca answered lamely. "Isn't that right Ranko?"

Hearing no reply he turn to look at her, only to find an empty spot where she was at a moment then saw her with the rest of her friend the scout the Inner and Outers.

"Recca chan I raised you better then to lied to your mother." Nodoka said sternly.

Recca just slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Recca-kun! Here your are!" A girl with cheery voice said. He knew that sweet voice could only belong to his hime. He turn around to see her with Fuko, Kagami , Domon, Ganbo and that brat that always hug on his hime.

"Hime! Oh and hello to guys." Recca said. His reaction changing as he greeted his other friends.

"Hello he says." Fuko Mimic in a mocking tone. "Well we're here, were the party?"

Recca pointed at the area around them.

"What?" Fuko said in a most disappointed tone. "But there are mostly girls here, and I thought there will be cute guys to, right Domon?"

Silence greeted her.

"Domon?" Fuko turned around only to see him flirt to some girl with long blue hair in a nice picnic dress.

"She's beautiful," Fuko thought, then she saw only red.

"Who are you?!" she snapped.

"Akane Tendo and you?" Akane challenged back.

"You can call me Fuko" Fuko replied haughtily. "Now why are you flirting with Domon you hussy?"

Akane saw red and was about to lash out when Ryoga appeared and stopped her.

"I'm sorry" Ryoga said apologetically. "But she was not flirting with him, she was just asking if he took martial arts."

"And who the hell are you?" Fuko snapped.

"I'm her fiancee" Ryoga replied.

That had shut Fuko up.

"Um, sorry about that..um truce?" Fuko offered Akane her hand.

"Truce" Akane said with a smile.

Then they began small talk, and soon everybody was having a great time.

"Heya Ranko." Minako greeted. Seeing her friend faraway look she grinned. "Snapped out of it, stop day dreaming about Mikagami."

"I was not!" Ranko denied blushing. "I was just concentrating is all!"

"Surrrrree." Usagi teased. "Just concentrating about what to wear at your wedding that all."

The other scouts laughed at Ranko discomfort.

"Seriously guys, I feel like something big about to happen." Ranko said in a more serious hushed tone. "I know I promise you guys a good time, especially you Usagi."

Usagi, came here for a good time and to take her mind off about Mamoru. He had once again decided he need a break. His college buddies were teasing him about his jail bait girlfriend.

"Don't worry about it Ranko what can possibly go wrong? Everything will turn out fine you see." Usagi said.

Ranko looked around, the Tendo's and her brothers friend were having a great time. The Kounji's Catering service was there also making sure people were served.

"Recca-nichan, Kagami-san" Ranko greeted.

"Hey Ranko what up, need me to get you out of trouble?" Recca asked.

"Hello Ranko-san how are you doing?" Mikagami asked politely.

Ranko blush prettily but told herself to remain calm, she needed to ask Recca something , turning to Recca she pulled him a bit away from the crowds.

"Um, Recca do you happen to feel if something gonna happen?" Ranko asked.

"You too?" Recca confirmed. "My Dragons been acting up, just a while ago it feel like they are uneasy about something."

"I too feel something is coming." Mikagami added.

"Hey guys what this about feeling something wrong," Fuko asked but she said it a little to loudly, By now most of the conversation stop to listen to Recca and Ranko.

"Hey everyone just enjoy the picnic nothing gonna happen." Ranko said cheerily.

"That right everyone it not like a youma or Kurei coming." Recca added cheerily also.

Everyone sweat dropped. Nobody could forget about the Kurei and Youma incident they all had recently.

Seeing that everything was fine they when back to their conversation. That when a bright like formed in the air. Something drop out with a loud scream and crash into their food table. Everyone stared for a moment then everyone rushes for the table. There they saw a boy struggling to get up.

Mikagami reacted first took, taking out his Esui he charged the intruder while everyone was still stunned.

----------One minute ago------

Ranma felt like he was gonna throw up.

Bad enough strange swirly light was all up in his face but it was annoyingly bright too. Wrose of all he had nothing to do, the only the he could do was guess where he would be sent to, he hope it not a as crazy as his old reality.

Abrupty his journey was over, the first thing he saw was a tried to flip out of the way but could it it in time. He crashed heavily, the food stuff on the table spilt all over him. He finally got free and when he finally poke his head up to take a good look at his surrounding, he saw a sea of eyes. His eyes widen in recognition. Some of them sport very familar faces.

He saw Ryoga, dressed a bit differently, but still the same guy. Ranma narrowed his eyes when he saw Ryoga stood protectively in front of Akane, maybe he could start things over with her. His thoughts were along that line when he saw _her_ hide behind Ryoga, using him as a shield. The intimate ways she put her hands on Ryoga shoulders let him knew who this Akane heart belonged to, trying to stand up he noticed Ukyou was there with her father.

They were both giving him weird looks. They also appeared to be wearing catering uniforms. That was different in Ranma eyes.

Seeing his mother there he almost . Men don't cry. Oh he could get to know her again, but if she was here then that mean his dad should be here. He scanned for his father when he saw her, his female half. Dressed like a girl, standing next to lots of girls.

His battle senses flared warning him of an impending attack. He saw a guy with blue hair charging at him, holding onto a weird peice of white stick. Never one to turn down a challenge, he got up to meet his opponent.

Ranma rushed forward, ready to unleash a combination of punches and kick only to suffer the greatest of indignities. Slipping on some food stuff, he slid and trip over a piece of wood. His tripped up footing caused him to stumbled forward and smack head first onto the table edge.

"Oh, fuck." Was the last thing Ranma said before he smack his head against the wood with a heavy meaty 'thud' and passed out.

To be continue...

AN: This is a heavily revised chapter 1 of Warp. Hope it clean up alot better now. Going back to re-read it, I can only asked myself. "WTF were YOU thinking?" No the other chapters won't be rewritten.


	2. There's no place like home

Warp realities 

Usual Disclaimer 

A Ranma1/2, Sailor moon, and Flames of Recca crossover 

Special Thank to Tannim for proof -reading this for me. 

Chapter 2   
There's no place like home 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------- 

There was total silence around the yard of the Hino's shrine. Everyone stared at the strangers who just pass out in their yard and interrupted their little family outing. Kage Houshin, Recca biological mother just looked pensive. 

"Um…" said Recca "Who the hell is that?" 

"Could he be one of Kurei men's?" asked Mikagami "If he is, he must be the clumsiest assassin or kidnapper I have ever seen." 

"Well in any case we should be ready," said Fuko as she wore on her Fujin "He could just be pretending to be unconscious." 

"Yosh!" as Domon got he elemental weapons ready and the other members of team Hokage got ready too. 

The Scouts was about to transform, until Usagi stop them. 

" Wait a minute, we can't be sure he evil" said Usagi "If he was he would have been attacking us by now and not only that, the bad guys would never use such a useless attack on us" said Usagi. 

"I agreed with Usagi-san" said Yanagi "He doesn't feel evil too me, weird? Yes. But not evil." With that she went to the stranger side to and was about to start to heal him when Recca stop her. 

"Hime, wait. If you don't think that he evil then I believe you" said Recca " but you shouldn't waste your healing powers like, you know it takes a lot out of you to use it." Said Recca in a concern voice. 

"Thank you, Reeca-kun" said Yanagi gratefully. 

"Alright then, let get him into the house and see what we can do for him" said Recca 

So with Domon help, they easily moved the stranger into the shrine. The party, as far as anyone was concern, was over due to this stranger appearance. The Tendo's and the Kounji's left after a short while, stating they would be of no use here. The Saotome's stayed because Nodoka refuses to leave. She was very adamant about it. 

"I don't know why, but in my heart, I feel as if I know him" was all she stated before she maintain a watchful gazed over the stranger. Fuko and Domon went ouside to see if there any of the Urhura Ma around, just in case if it is Kurei doing. While the Scouts secures the temple grounds, just in case any youma lurking around. 

"Recca-niicahn" said Ranko in a quiet voice, it has been over 4 hours and the strangers still haven't woken up yet "what do you think of the stranger?" 

"I don't know Ranko-chan, I don't know where he came from, but I don't feel that he a threat and neither does my Dragon's." said Recca "what do you think of him sis?" 

"I know this may sound strange nichan, but I feel as if I know him in some way" said Ranko, as she gaze softly at the stranger " weird isn't it." What she didn't tell him is that the stranger feels like a family member, like a brother. 

Seeing his sister in one of her depressed mood he decide to cheer her up."Strangely enough if I squinted real hard, he could have pass for you as a guy" said Recca with humor in his eyes. 

" RECCA NO BAKA!" Screamed at him and then mallet him on the head. At that same time the stranger sat up in his bed and said "Kawaiinekune" and then lay back down on his bed. There was a collective blink as everybody wonders why he did that. It was Amy that came up with an answer. 

"I think it a condition reflex," said Amy in a tone only used by college professor "When someone is expose to a condition stimulus they react in a manner they can deal with. My guess is it was Ranko screaming that made him react like that. Understand?" Amy asked only to see her friends with glazes look in their eyes. Amy just signed. 

"Ranko I want you to try something for me," said Amy " Try screaming "Recca no baka" again." Ranko was reluctant, but nobody was able to refuse Amy anything. 

"Ok here goes, RECCA NO BAKA!" With that the stranger sat back up and muttered something about Tomboys and un-cute girls and then lay back down tossing and turning saying to give him five more minute of sleep. Everybody just blink his or her eyes in amazement. Then with a groan he opens his eyes. Nodoka seeing him getting up hover over him like a bird trying to see if he alright, then to her amazement he look up at her with a familiar pair of eyes and said "Mother?" 

  
Meanwhile Recca has gone off to see his mother, his biological mother, Kage Houshin; he had been worry about her because she has been silent throughout the whole ordeal. He found here by the shrine trees, gazing up at the clear blue sky. He try calling her a few times but she wouldn't respond, so he went to her and and tap her shoulder. 

She spun around intending to attack an opponent but saw her son. "Recca-chan" she said " never sneak up on your mother." 

"Kasan, what wrong?" asked Recca with concern in his voice. 

"Maybe nothing maybe everything" his mother replied. 

"Mom what do you mean?" he asked, then realize something "does it has to do with the stranger?" Silence was his only replied. 

"Mom please tell me" he pleaded. 

There was silence in the yard for a good while, then Kage Houshin took a deep breath and turn to Recca. "All right Recca chan , I guess you have the right to know ." 

"Recca-chan, this might only be a guess, but I think he might be a Hokage ninja from 400 years back" that information shocked Recca. 

"What do you mean Kasan?" 

"Recca, Do you remember that light that appeared before he fell out?" He nodded "Well it looked just like the one I send you through 400 years ago." 

"Could it be kasan? Could someone from the Hokage have survive?" He asked. 

His mother shook her head " but I don't see how, you see Recca only one person out of every generation know the spell and even then only our clan know the spell" she said "the boy in there was wearing Chinese clothing Recca but he look like a Japanese." 

"So what this have anything to with the stranger?" asked Recca. 

"That mean Recca, that there could be another immortal running around like me." She said " And as a member of Hokage, there is a law that said that I am honor bound to kill anybody outside our clan that have learn our scared arts." 

That when they hear a loud shout from inside. "HE AWAKE!" Ranko yelled form the doorstep. Recca look at his mother grim-like expression and know that if the stranger is who she think he is then there would be no saving him. 

  
Back inside… 

Ranma was feeling very disoriented, he couldn't figure why his own mother would stare at him like she doesn't know him. Then everything came rushing back too him. Then he remembers about the deal and the price he paid. To confirm this he took a look around his room and saw his female version standing there. 

"Um, hello?" he said, "My name is Ranma sorry about this." 

"Ranma? Ranma who?" asked Usagi 

"Just Ranma, I am sorry but I can't give you my last name" he said apologetically. 

"Who the hell are you and why did you call my mom "mother"? Huh?" said Ranko while giving him the death glare. 

" Heh, heh, my mistake I thought she was my mother? But now I can see that I am mistaken" he said. Then he saw someone else entered the room, it was a boy around his height with a Band-Aid on his cheek, and a woman next to him that kind of resembles the boy. The boy mother, Ranma guessed, although he can't figure out why she also giving him a Death- glare also. Then he saw other girls around the room, cute girls he also noted, but the blond with the meatball like hairstyle stood out in his mind more. He then decides that the hostility level was too high so he thought it was best if he left. After all Urd said that he'll have to started over, just his luck he was sent to a reality where there are so many familiar people .He got up from the bed and noted that everyone visibly tense. 

"Thank you for taking care of me" he said with a bow of his head " Good bye" and with that he walked out of the door, only to be blocked by Mikagami and Recca. 

Ranma looked up at them evenly, he figure he could take them both, HAD he been at 100 percent, too bad he was still weaken from the fight with Saffron. "Yes may I help you?" he said politely. 

Recca spoke up first " Well it not that we mind you leaving but can you explain how you came to fall out of the sky?" 

"You'll never believe me if I tell you" Ranma said as he sidestepped Recca only to be block by Mikagami. 

"Tell us now." Mikagami said in a stern voice " or your not leaving." 

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Ranma finally remember why this guy was so familiar, he was the first thing Ranma saw attacking him or almost anyway. 

"No, it's a warning" said Mikagami challenging tone of voice. After all without an Elemental weapon, ordinary people have no chance of beating someone who does have one. They already search him for weapons or identity of any kind and couldn't find any, and the boy didn't seem like he a Ninja or fighter of any kind. His posture is too loose to be a martial artist of any kind. 

"So does that mean you want a fight?" asked Ranma, he could tell that the guy is halfway decent. He didn't want to fight now but if he can avoid a lengthy explanation, he'll do it. And beside what if they think he is crazy, he'll be sent to the funny farm before he can count to 10. 

" If you think you can win, " said Mikagami. " You must at least have some kind of martial arts train right?" 

Ranma appeared to think about it for a second and nod his head and said "Well, I got a black belt in karate. That is pretty good right?" 

Ranko and the other Scouts felt sorry for this guy. Mikagami is going to kick his ass and then some, Amy was 10 time better then a black belt and Mikagami can still handle her easily. Recca and Domon started to dig Ranma his own grave near the temple. Nodoka just pray to the gods to have mercy on the boy. 

Mikagami just laugh, he subsided after much glaring from Ranma. He told Ranma if he when he can win, no explanation asked, but if Mikagami wins he will get the whole truth from Ranma and that is swear upon their honor as men's. 

"Deal" said Ranma. "We fighting outside." 

"Wherever" Replied Mikagami. 

  
Outside of the temple… 

The other had been call back and now the Scouts and the Hokage gang were all there, along with the Saotome's. They all have gather on one side to cheer Mikagami on. Ranma took a good look around and notice that the Tendo's and the Kounji's he saw earlier had left. 

"GO MIKAGAMI-KUN KICK HIS ASS!" yelled Ranko. 

"Make him beg for mercy!" yelled Recca. 

"Show him who da man!" yelled Domon. 

And other people were cheering as well, all except for Nodoka. She can't help but feel worry for Ranma. 

"What wrong No-chan?" ask Kage Houshin. 

"No-nothing" she stammered out "I am find" 

"Nodoka I have known you for these past couple of months and I know when you are holding something back" 

"I am sorry, but you wouldn't understand or might think I am crazy" said Nodoka. 

Kage gave Nodoka a reassuring smile, " Please tell me, I promise you I will listen." 

Nodoka took a deep breath and turn to face Kage. 

"Ok, it just that…. Ranma remind me so much of Genma, my late husband," said Nodoka in a sad voice "you probably think that weird huh?" 

"He died when Ranko was two months old right?" Nodoka nodded. "And three years later you married Recca father right?" Once again Nodoka nodded. " But you said that he was with you everyday except for work, I don't think he's Genma bastard son." 

"No it not that" said Nodoka " I know that Genma would never cheat on me, he have a lot of honor." 

"Then what are you concern about?" asked Kage 

"It his eyes, although he bear a huge resemblance to Genma, it his eyes that disturb me." said Nodoka. 

"What about it?" ask a confuse Kage. 

"His eye look just like Ranko" she said. 

Kage frown and check, sure enough it the same color as Ranko a blue-green color. "That not so strange Nodoka, people have the same eyes color all the time." 

"Not in my family Kage, the blue -green eyes runs in my family only," said Nodoka "Kage how many Japanese citizen have you seen with blue-green eyes?" 

This disturbs Kage greatly, for she has never seen any other family, Japanese that is, that had blue-green eyes beside Nodoka and Ranko. 

  
Back to the battlefield or the yard… 

"Ready Ranma?" ask Mikagami 

"Anytime man." Said Ranma 

"Alright, the rules are wins by knock out are submission only, other then that, anything goes." Said Ganko. "BEGIN!" 

With that Mikagami took out his Esui. 

"What are you gonna do throw it at me?" scoffed Ranma, he never really respected any weapon user beside a hand full of people that he know. All of a sudden, before he knew it Mikagami got close to him and slash his at his chest with that little white stick. Ranma fell something familiar and disturbing took about the weapon. It felt like water. So he took a couple of quick steps backward to avoid it. 

"What the hell that suppose to do huh?" said Ranma, only to see Mikagami points at his chest. Ranma look down to she a slash across his shirt. He look up at Mikagami to see, where there had once been a white stick only, now has a water Blade on it. Ranma eyes grew large for a second. He didn't EXPECT this. 

"wh-what the hell?" 

To be continued...


	3. Ranma and Mikagami shocking battle

Warp realitiesP  
  
Usual DisclaimerP  
  
A Ranma1/2, Sailor moon, and Flames of Recca crossoverP  
  
  
Thanks to all my pre-reader's for all helping me with this chapter.P  
  
  
Special Thanks to Tannim, Berserkzealot and DevonDZ ( who painfully remind me of my grammars mistakes) for helping me with editing.P  
  
  
Chapter 3br  
Ranma and Mikagami shocking battle.br  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------P  
  
"Son...of...a...bitch," said Ranma, "Water, it JUST had to be water!" he exclaimed while looking up at the sky. "Why me?! Huh? Dear Kami why me?" he said to himself, "I mean, I try my best, I'm good most of the time, and I may have a loud mouth, but I always meant good." And with that, Ranma dropped to his knee and started to swear so much, that it would have put a New York taxi driver to shame.P  
  
  
Beads of sweat appeared on the back of everyone's head. They did not know what to make of it, first the stranger complained about Mikagami water weapon and now he cursing in many different foreign languages. Ami was the only one who understand most of the words he was using haing gotten all A's in her foreign language subjects. P  
  
"Ano….R-ranma-san ?" said Yanagi tentatively, trying to get Ranma attention . "Ranma-san?"P  
  
Ranma, still moping on his luck with water and all his problems with it, ignored her. "Oh well, gotta go through with it now, I'm Ranma Saotme. I never back down, no matter what problem is in my way."P  
  
"Are you quite through" asked Mikagami with his arms folded across his chest and his foot tapping impatiently, "I would like to get this over with quickly you know."P  
  
After shrugging his shoulder and taking a deep breath he turned to face Mikagami.P  
  
"Alright I am done now.." said Ranma, "Sorry bout the out burst." He then cleared his throat and eyed Mikagami's weapon. He had never seen one quite like it before and was curious about it. " Nice weapon you have there, mind if I ask what it is?"P  
  
Mikagami saw no harm in explaining to him what his Ensui is. "Why not?" he thought, " Not like the information will do him any good." He cleared his throat and held up his Ensui so Ranma can see. "This is Ensui, it is an Elemental weapon, it controls the element of water to any shape or form the master's wants it too, as you can see." And raised his water sword so Ranma can see.P  
  
Ranma was surprised, he never heard of an elemental weapon before beside the ones he and Saffron used in their battled. "Hmm, must be native to this world." He thought, then he grinned, "Not like it will do him any good either, but gotta admit he is pretty fast with that weapon." As he gingerly felt the cut on his shirt. "Damn fast."P  
  
"There are also many other elemental weapons beside this one, and anyone with the skills and expertise to use one is nearly unbeatable, except to anyone else who has an elemental weapon themselves." Mikagami said, he then eyed Ranma " So you see Ranma, you have as much of a chance of beating me as there is of Hell freezing over."P  
  
"We'll see about that Mikagami." said Ranma "We'll see." P  
  
"Well, enough talking, prepare to lose Black belt." Mikagami said with a scoff. P  
  
All Ranma did was grin. Seeing the grin Mikagami rushed forward again at him with incredible speed, his sword at his side ready to cut him, samurai style. "I'll end this with one blow" he thought to himself " No black - belt can dodge this." He saw Ranma just standing there, seemingly unaware that he is about to be attack " Guess I am moving so fast even he can't see me." He thought. He brought his Ensui to hit Ranma with the hilt of the sword on his head, he didn't want to used the water sword on some one so weak. He just wanted to knock him out real fast, " Say nighty-night Ranma." And he raised his Ensui for the blow until he saw Ranma looking straight at him with a grin. "Nighty- night Mi-chan." Said Ranma and with that Upper-cutted Mikagami from the chin up. The momentum was so hard that it made Mikagami do a 360-degree flip with his body. As his body almost completed a 360 flipped, Ranma snap-kicked him in the stomach, hard. The force of it was so great, it sent Mikagami flying back several yards.p  
  
To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Every Hoakge's and Senshi's team members' jaws dropped. Everybody just looked from Mikagami fallen form, who is starting to try and get up , to Ranma, who was just grinning from ear to ear.P  
  
"W-What the hell just happen?" asked Domon " He nearly took Mikagami's head off with that move!" exclaimed Domon in disbelief. Mikagami is a tied with Recca in fighting and in strength. Seeing Mikagami nearly taken out so early have shook Domon greatly.P  
  
Fuko couldn't believe it, Mikagami was damaged from one punch and kick, one lousy little uppercut. He's still, on the ground struggling to get up. Mikagami trained with Domon everyday and he can take Domon full punch and still get up, not having to struggle to get up like his was doing now. P  
  
Recca was shocked, someone had actually leveled Mikagami with one punch and kick. One lousy punch and kick. He looked over to Mikagami to see him spitting out blood now. "No way in hell is that a black belt" Recca thought darkly. "It can only be a Uruhra member or a youma at work.." As if on some un-spoken siganl Team Hokage got all of their elemental weapon prepped and ready. Recca look at the other members and nodded.P  
  
Ranko was worried for Mikagami, it seemed like he was hurt bad. Mikagami is now, to Ranko horror, coughing up blood. Ranko got her Sun's transformation pen ready, she was going to make this bastard pay for hurting her Mikagami. She looks to the other scouts to see that they were also getting their transformation pens out. They were about to transform until Usagi shook her head.P  
  
Usagi got ready to transform also but she still sensed no evil coming from that Ranma boy. It could just be that he got a lucky shot in but she still didn't see how. He said that he was a black belt yet he was able to level Mikagami with one punch and kick. The others' were probably thinking that he's a youma or something but her senses didn't flare like it always does when a youma attacked. So with a shake of her head, she ordered the Senshis' to stand down.P  
  
Kage Houshin was now certain that this was a Hokage ninja from 400 years ago. He had hidden his skills from them with a Ninja master's expertise. Kage Houshin got her Katana ready, she would the kill boy, that much she was certain, but not before she find the location of the other immortal she thought grimly.P  
  
Nodoka just felt intense relief, although she knew that Mikagami was an expert martial artist and was concerned that he was hurt, she can't help be feel relieved. She had thought that the young man, Ranma, would be beaten half to death for sure but now it no longer seemed to be the case. Ranma, it seems, was a very good martial artist but something seemed familiar about the stance that he was using .She couldn't quite put her finger on.P  
  
Ranma was feeling very smug right now, he tricked that Kagami guy into leaving his defenses wide open. He knew that the punch he gave the guy would not really hurt him much, but it'll still hindered his ability to fight, the kick on the other hand was a different story. Ranma winces as he subtly tries to rub his sore knuckles against his shirt, he found out that Kagami guy's jaw were harder then he had anticipated. He looked at Kagami to see him trying to get up; he had to smirk at that as he remembered one of the anything goes schools rules. Always let your opponents' underestimate you then beat the crap out of them to prove them wrong. He looked around the yard to see that a lot of people were giving him the death glare. He sweat dropped "This could be a problem" he thought. He unconsciously braced himself for their attacks. Lucky for him, he learned a new attack back in his home reality that would help him against groups' attacks, too bad it didn't work against Saffon. P  
  
Mikagami was in a world of pain, his jaw was aching like nothing else and his stomach was very numb. Not even during the tournament did he feel this much pain, beside his fight with Kai. "The guy obviously lied about his skills." Mikagami thought. "Teach me to under-estimate anyone again." He thought to himself. He finally got to his feet and looked around the yard to see his friends about to attack Ranma. He saw Ranma took out a five-yen coin and held it between his fingers, the others hardly noticed Mikagami noted.P  
  
"STOP!" he yelled at them. "This is my fight, stay out of it." He said as he touches his jaws and wince.P  
  
" What?!" screamed Fuko " He could be an Urhura Ma , we need to take him out now!" she demaned.P  
  
"Yeah Mikagami, you might have trouble fighting this guy, it is best that we beat him senseless now and question him later." Said Domon. P  
  
Recca nodded his head in agreement.P  
  
"Mikagami-san, are you all right?" ask a concern Ranko.P  
  
Kagami smiled at that, he felt himself warmed by her concern. Lately, he has been having weird dreams, something about ancient kingdoms and him and Ranko doing things not appropriate to be voiced out. He also knew that Recca would kill him if he told him about his ecchi dreams about Ranko. He allowed himself to smile at Ranko. He then turn to his teammates and friends, completely missing Ranko blush.P  
  
"It ok guys, I'll take care of it." Mikagami told his teammates and friends that "Even though he lied about his skills," he gave them a confident smile " I can still win."P  
  
Ranma was very offended by what Mikagami was insinuating. "Hey, Kagami" Ranma said. "I did not lie about my skills at all, it was your fault that you underestimated me." He said.P  
  
" Oh?" said Mikagami with a quirk of his eyebrows. "You said you were a black belt in Karate, and your skills clearly show that you are more then a mere black belt." Said Mikagami. "I may not know how they do thing where you come from yet but HERE that is call lying." P  
  
To everyone surprise, Ranma started to laugh. He was laughing so hard, they could see tears coming out of his eyes.P  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Usagi.P  
  
"You guys" Said Ranma in between chuckles "All I said was that I GOT a black belt in Karate, I didn't said I AM a black belt." Then Ranma when into full blown laugher.P  
  
Everyone in the yard sweat dropped. Maybe they were wrong about him. They thought back to what Ranma said when he was question about his skills.P  
  
FLASHBACK…P  
  
  
"So does that mean you want a fight?" asked Ranma, he could tell that the guy was halfway decent. He didn't want to fight now but if he can avoid a lengthy explanation, he'll do it. And beside what if they think he is crazy, he'll be sent to the funny farm before he can count to 10.P  
  
" If you think you can win, " said Mikagami. " You must at least have some kind of martial arts training right?"P  
  
Ranma appeared to think about it for a second and nod his head and said "Well, I got a black belt in karate. That is pretty good right?"P  
  
END FLASHBACK…P  
  
Now everyone in the yard felt like a bunch of asses. P  
  
"Ok, I guess you did tell us your skills in a way." Said Recca, feeling slightly abashed.P  
  
Kage Houshin still didn't trust the boy, but she did put her Katana away. She then looked at Ranma. P  
  
"Then just what is your ranking?" She asked.P  
  
With a grin Ranma said something that he knew would infuriate them, so with one finger raised he said, "My skills are…" and he didn't said anymore.P  
  
"Yours skills are what?" asked a curious Kage's.P  
  
"A secret." Said Ranma with a smile. He loved the Slayers Anime.P  
  
A noticeable vein popped on Kage Houshin head.P  
  
"Cocky ain't he, remind you of someone you know Domon?" Fuko asked as she eyes Ranko and Recca.P  
  
"What?!" said Recca and Ranko in usion. "Why are you trying to imply Fuko?" Ranko asked irritably.P  
  
"Nothing…" And with that Fuko turn away from Ranko and started to whistle. P  
  
"Grrr…one of these days Fuko, one of these days." Said an irritated Ranko.P  
  
"Well, now that you know I'll be going now." said Ranma with a bow.P  
  
"Uh-uh, you're not going anywhere until we finish our fight." Said Mikagami. P  
  
"Heh, heh remembered that did you?" said Ranma as he rubbed the back of his head. "Aw hell, why not, I can kick your ass still" said Ranma as slipped the five-yen piece back in his pocket. He then looks at them with a serious expression on his face. "But first…"said Ranma in a -I am dead serious- tone.P  
  
"But first…?" Repeated Mikagami, and the others tense not sure of what he going to do.P  
  
" But first…Can I have something to eat?" ask Ranma in an embarrassed tone.P  
  
Mikagami and the gang just face faulted and dropped to the ground.P  
  
Fuko was the first to recover. "Ranko, definitely sound like Ranko." She said.P  
  
Nodoka was the second to recover. "Of course you may young man, why I do believe we have some food left form the party awhile ago." Said Nodoka in a motherly voice. "Just follow me."P  
  
Ranma bow his head to Nodoka in appreciation. "Thank you ma'am, I haven't had food for the longest time." said Ranma, just as his stomach growled in acknowledgement. Ranma had the decency to blush in embarrassment. He was still following Nodoka back inside the temple when the others recovered.P  
  
"Heh heh, he sounds just like you Usagi" said Rei in a teasing voice.P  
  
"Reiiiiiiii…." Usagi whine. "Your mean." Said Usagi with tears in her eyes.P  
  
"Aw jeez, just grow up will ya, I swear you act so childish sometimes I wonder how you could be our leader."P  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" was the answer to Rei question as that was the straw that broke the camel's back.P  
  
"Alright, all right, I am sorry, I didn't mean anything ok, just don't cry." said Rei in a hurry to get Usagi to stop the waterworks.P  
  
" You didn't?" asked a teary eye Usagip  
  
" Senshi's honor." Rei replied.P  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I am gonna go inside to keep an eye on his butt, uh I mean him." said Minako as she kept glancing at entrance Ranma just disappear through.P  
  
"You don't have to cover it up Mina-chan" said Makoto, then her eyes started to glitter. "Why he look just like my old sempai." Said Makoto with stars in her eyes, the Senshi's just groan.P  
  
"Ano…" Ami said, interrupting the Senshi's before they can smack Makoto a good one. "You guys' do realize that he is alone in there with just Hanabashi-san right?" Said Ami.P  
  
"Oh my God!" said Recca as he started to rush into the shrine in a blind panic. Team Hokage and the Senshi follow after him, all except one.P  
  
"Kagami-kun? Are you alright?" Ask a concern Ranko. Kagami, who is still on the ground, just answered with a twitch.P  
  
Back in the shrine, there was total silence. Everyone who was there just stared wide-eyed at the scene before them, there he was sitting at the dining table, eating at a pace that is putting Usagi and Ranko to shame. It seems to them that Ranma is swallowing the food not bothering to chew it. Everyone stared at the scene before them, no one noticed Nodoka from the kitchen. Nodoka looked on as the stranger continue to eat, then it suddenly hit her, he was using the Anything goes eating style. Nodoka then put two and two together and her eyes widened as she realized why everything the boy did from the way he fought to the way he eats, seemed so familiar.P  
  
"Genma…" she said softly.P  
  
To be continue… 


	4. Explianation

Warp realities 

Usual Disclaimer 

A Ranma1/2, Sailor moon, and Flames of Recca crossover 

Thanks to all my pre-reader's for all helping me with this chapter. 

Special Thanks to Tannim and DevonDZ ( who shock therapy help me with my grammars mistakes) for helping me with editing. 

Thanks to Shawn and Beserkzealot for givng me the Umisenken and Yamasenken moves. 

Chapter 4   
Explianation  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------- 

"Ahhh…Delicious" Said Ranma , who was leaning back in his chair and patting at his stomach. "*BURP* Excuse me". 

Where there had once been enough food to feed an entire battalion, was now a graveyard of empty dishes licked clean. Ranko and Usagi stared at the stranger in mute respect. Everybody else just wondered what the hell just happened. 

"So Ranma, are you done eating yet?" asked Recca. 

"Mm-hmm…" answered Ranma, who had a toothpick in his mouth, how he got that was anybody guess. 

"Alright then since your full, let finish our un-resolved fight." Said Mikagami, who was just itching to get a rematch after what happened a while ago. 

"Nahh… I'm kinda full right now, maybe later" said Ranma as he waved Mikagami off. 

Mikagami seethed in anger. " We will fight and now." As he said that Mikagami kicked at the base of Ranma chair to fall over. Too everyones' surprise, his kick missed. Ranma somehow manage to lift his chair up while sitting on it to dodge the low kick. Ranma landed back on the ground with his chair still leaning back but now with an irritating smirk on his face. 

"Care to try you luck again Mi-chan?" Ranma asked, still with that annoying smirk on his face. 

"So, your going to go back on our man to man fight?" asked a irritated Mikagami. 

" Who say anything about backing out?" said Ranma with a shocked expression "I was merely trying to let the meal I just ate, digest. You do know fighting on a full stomach is bad right?" 

" Fine, how much longer do you need?" asked Mikagami. 

"Actually, I'm done, an I just wanted to ruffle your feather's a bit is all" said Ranma with a short laugh. "Now let see about me getting out of here eh?" 

"IF you get out of here" said Mikagami, his voice sounding very determined. 

"Stop Mikagami-kun" said a soft voice "you can't beat him." Everybody in the room looked around to see who just said that. 

"I said it." The group paused to see Nodoka walking out with a strange looking bundle. 

Ranma took one look at the bundle and felt himself grew cold and started sweat profusely. " Does she knows?" he thought to himself. "That ridiculous!" Urd's say that he was going to a reality where he never existed. "Unless" he pondered, "She screwed up. Oh well" he thought bitterly "Wouldn't be the first time a wish gone wrong for me." Ranma then got to his feet to prepare himself for a dash to the entrance. 

"No-chan" said Kage. " What do you mean by Mikagami- kun can't beat him?" 

"Yeah mom, don't you have faith in Mikagami-kun ability?" asked Ranko. 

" This guy is quick, I give him that, but Mikagami can beat him Kasan." Said Recca in surpport of his friend. 

"Recca, Ranko , it is good that you are loyal to your friends and have confidence in them but this is one battle he can't win, not even you can win Recca." Said Nodoka with a soft smile. 

Recca just sputtered. " I can win against anybody Kasan, I proved that in the tournament didn't I?" ask Recca. 

"All of you did good in the tournament and youmas attack, but this boy is different." Said Nodoka in a soft voice. 

" Hanabashi- san , what make you think I can't defeat him?" ask Mikagami in a polite tone. " I am the successor to the Hymon Ken after all." 

"Mikagami -Kun you might be the successor, but the boy over there..." she then pointed to Ranma " … Is a Grandmaster of the anything goes school of martial" she announced to the surprise of every one in the room. " Specifically, Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts." There was total silence in the room. 

Ranko was numb with shock. "H-H-How can it be kasan?" asked Ranko. 

Recca voiced the question on everyone minds " Kasan I thought that you said the Saotome school of Anything goes was lost after your late husband die." 

  
Everyone nodded in agreement. According to Ranko , her biological father was the master to the Saotome's school , who specialized in mid -air combat. He was killed while trying to stop his old master from taking Ranko away to train her. Soun Tendo was the only witness to the entire battle and according to him Genma Saotome had to unlock some kind of forbidden technique to fight their old master. The battle raged on for what felt like an eternity but in fact only lasted ten minutes. In the end Genma died taking his old master with him, Soun found both of their corpses and gave them a proper burial. He returned to Nodoka with the news of Genma deaths. Now if what Nodoka said was true, then that meant that Genma was still alive and that he deliberately hid from both mother and daughter while harboring an offspring of his own. 

"It was suppose to be lost Recca-chan, that is why I must find out from this boy how he came to learn it and to see if there is some chance that Genma is alive." Said Nodoka in a soft voice. 

"But how did you identify the style, how can you be so sure?" asked Recca stubbornly. " What if you mistaken it with some other style's like the Tendo's for example." 

Nodoka shook her head once, " No Recca- chan , it is definitely Saotome ryu. The stance that he used in the yard was from the Saotome School. Normally I might think that it was a coincidence, but they way he was eating was Genma own personalize style, bite for bite, move for move. I fed Genma for 3 Years and I recognize his eating habits anywhere." 

Everyone turn to Ranma who was now sweating by the buckets. They all gave him expectant looks, while Ranko and Mikagami glared at him. Nodoka then walked over to Ranma and place her hand on his. 

" P-Please tell me, where did you learn the style from?" She manages to say in a pleading tone of voice. 

Ranma turn his face away from his mother unable to stand her pleading eyes. "Lady I don't know what you're talking about, this is my own style." He tried to say in his most convincing voice. 

"Please tell me Ranma-sama" she said, giving him the most highest title to his name by using "sama." "I don't care if you are an offspring from another woman, plese tell me …Did Genma teach you the style? Do you know where he is?" she asked once again in a thick voice but now Ranma could see tear starting to form in her eyes. 

Try as he might, he couldn't shake the image of his mother face out of his mind. "Listen lady, it is better if you do not know where I learned it from, but I will say this I don't know where Genma is anymore than you do." He said softly not daring to look into his mother's eyes for fear he might crumble, they would never believe the truth, not from him anyway. 

Everybody took in the scene before them and all they could feel was pity for Nodoka. 

Ranko was on the verge of crying seeing her mother so sad. She got her Sun's pen ready to transform and beat the information out of him if necessary. Senshi's rules be DAMN. 

Recca and Mikagami couldn't take it anymore so they started to walk toward Ranma. They would get the information one way or another. 

Ranma saw them and tense up as he prepare to do battle with the strongest guys' of the group, Too bad Nodoka saw them out of the corner of her eyes. 

"Stop!" she said in a stern voice. "You will not touch him." And gave them all warning glances. Everyone back down out of respect for Nodoka. She turned back to Ranma and got on her Knees and bow's her head low till her forehead was touching the floor. "Please Ranma- sama" she said in her most pleading voice "I need to know." She told him with tears in her eyes. 

"ARRGGHHHH!!!" Ranma yelled as he vented his frustration "Get up… Please." said Ranma in a gentle voice as his last defense crumbled before Nodoka tears. He kneeled down to help her steady herself up, as they came face to face he could see the gratitude in her tears fill eyes. For that one moment, he would do anything and tell her everything to make her happy, new life or not. 

"Thank you Ranma -sama" said Nodoka bowing. 

"Don't ever call me sama, I don't deserve it" said Ranma as he, to everyone surprise, kneeled in front of Nodoka and then bow to her three times. "Thank you, Nodoka-san" 

" Let us go to the table, so we can hear what you have to say" said Nodoka while dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Then she look at Ranko "Ranko -chan , can you go and make us some tea please?" as she saw Ranko and a couple of others' girls got up to help. "Please sit Ranma-san" she told him pointing at the tables. 

"Please just Ranma would be fine, Saotome -san" said Ranma as he kneel down to sit in front of the table 

"No, No it is Hanabashi now Ranma, Saotome's was the family name of my late husband." Said Nodoka with a laugh, all traces of tears and sadness seems to be gone. 

Ranma was in shock, "Late husband?" he thought "Then that means that the Oyaji is d-d-de-dead" somehow it seemed to Ranma that the old man would be alive in this dimension. 

"Ranma ?" asked Nodoka as she tried to snap him out of his trance. " Ranma , are you alright? I thought you knew that he was dead." 

"Sorry Sao- uh … I mean Hanbashi -san, I didn't know at all." He said quietly, still trying to get over the fact that his Pop's was dead. "P-pop …d-dead." Some how the notion itself seems unreal but then he remembered the fight with Saffron's and knew that it was possible but this time no Goddess around to help. "How did he die Saotome -san?" Ranma asked. 

"It happened when Ranko was two months old." 

  
Flash back to 16 years ago…. 

"GENMA!!" said Happosai in an intimidating voice. This had been the fifth time this week they tried to kill him but nothing seemed to work. They put a pile of panties on a sharp spike rack and hoped when master sprang on it he'd be impaled. That was how it was suppose to have worked at least. Who would had thought the old man was fast enough to get all of them without being pierced. 

"Mu-mu master!!" said a frightened Genma. "You didn't fall into the panties trap?" 

"Of course not you idiots' I knew you ungrateful student planned this a long time ago, so I went along with it for fun...heh… heh.." Soun and Genma cringed as their master chuckled. 

"S-saotome, this was all your idea" said Soun as he grabbed the front of Genma Gi "DO SOMETHING!" Soun yelled at him. 

And thus Genma sprang into action, employing one of his must devastating technique…….. The Crouch of The Wild Tiger. 

"M-m master please clam down … we'll get you a lot of panties this time around right Soun?" 

"R-right you are Saotome…hah hah" said Soun with a nervous laugh. "We'll get on it right for you master." 

"Not so fast!" said Happosai "This time you boys went to far… there will be a heavy price for you disobedience." 

"W-what is that m-m-master." Ask a frightened Genma. 

" Why, I am going to kick you two out of the Anything Goes school of course.." said Happosai. 

"Th -uh - No master! We cannot live with out you…" said Soun as he started to cry, tears of joy that is. 

"Butttt…" said Happosai with an evil smirk. " I will get two new young student." 

"Two new young ones' master…?" ask Soun. "How lucky they are to have you as your master." Said Soun , rejoicing in the fact that he was home free. 

" They are lucky Soun, Genma, since I am taking one daughter from each of you." Said Happosai as Soun and Genma stare in silence. "They will grow up to take really good care of me, if you know what I mean ...Bwahahahahaha!!!" 

"Saotome , we can't let him have our daughters', we have to stop him." Whispered Soun in a serious voice. 

"Right you are Tendo…No daughter of mine gonna grow up under his guidance." 

" How do we stop him from doing that?" asked Soun. 

"We get him drunk tonight and we'll lock him in a cave with a bunch of explosives, that'll take care of the master." Said Genma. 

That night….. 

" Drink up master, here's a toast to your new students'" said Genma as he poured another bottle of sake in Happosai mouth, while Soun entertained him by fan dancing. 

"Ahhhahahaha..you boys sure know how to throw a party." Said a drunk Happosai. "But no matter how you beg you're still getting kicked out, no use crawling back to beg me to become your master again." 

"Wouldn't dream of it master, right Tendo?" 

"Right Saotome, wouldn't dream of it at all, here have another master." Said Soun as he pours another bottle down Happosai throat. 

Finally Happosai passed out…. 

"Quickly Tendo , before he awakes" 

"I am going as fast as I can Saotome" 

Finally they reached the cave, as they got the crate and explosive ready, Happosai awoke. 

"Hmmp, I figured you boys would try something like this, too bad this will be your burial ground instead of mine. Happo -Daikarin" and threw the bomb at them. It hitted Soun dead center and left him a bloody mess. Only Genma was left. 

"I won't let you have them master" said Genma in a surprisingly firm voice. "I'll unlock my forbidden technique if I have too." 

"Well those techniques are formidable, I'll give you that. Who would have thought that a person like you can make such deadly technique, but I know all the secrets to defeat them." And with that his battle arua grew. 

"S-saotome , be careful" said a badly beaten Soun, he could only watch as his friend and his master did battle near the cave. 

"Kijin Raishuu Dan" said Genma as he attacked with his vacum slash attack, only to get attack by Happosai at the same time. He was hit with three punches to the stomach and four hit to his right arm. The hit was so hard that hard that it broke his right amr and a couple of ribs. 

"Come now Genma , your not weakening on me are you?" said Happosai with a scoff. " I know all about the Yama-sen-ken and the Umi-sen-ken Genma , although they can both attack and defend , the Yama-sen-ken is mainly offense , while the Umi-sen-ken more on defense. So whenever you attack, I'll attack and when you use the Umi-sen-ken, I'll get out of your reach, it is so simple Bwahahahahahaha." 

"We'll see.." said Genma " Take this, MOKA KAIMON HA" he yelled to get Happosai distracted , while at the same time moving his arm in a low sweeping maneuver. It would have worked had Happosai hesitated, but he didn't so while Genma yelled out his attack , he went in for the kill and broke his left leg. 

"Arghhh!" said Genma as he let out a scream of pain. 

"Ha, ha your no match for me Genma, might as well be buried quietly and save me the trouble of listening to your pain." Said Happosai 

"Damn it! He know how to defend against it, he might take Ranko after all..." said a weakened Genma. He knew that the Umi-sen- ken was useless if Happosai won't attack. Then he notices how the mountain was shape. He grinned. It just might work. "Sorry Nodoka, Sorry Ranko." He thought. " Soun…" he said, as he went over to where Soun was lying, "Do me a favor." 

"What is it Saotome?" ask a still weaken Soun. 

"Take care of Nodoka and Ranko for me…" 

"Wha? What are you planning Saotome?" ask a shocked Soun, but he receive no answer but instead was picked up and thrown far away from the battlefield. "SAOTOME!" 

"Master, you do not know all of the Yama-sen-ken and the Umi-sen-ken moves…" said Genma . 

"Ohh?? It not something like that crouch of the wild tiger is it?" scoffed Happosai. 

"Umi-sen-ken and Yama-sen-ken final attack." As he charge up his chi. 

" You had been an adequate student Genma but now you die" said Happosai as he charged up his aura attack. 

"DIE GENMA!" with that he shot out his red aura to attack Genma. 

"COMBINE TECHNIQUE, HELL CUTTER!!" shout Genma and launched his attack. The attack functions like the Umi-sen-ken and absorb the battle aura but because it is also a Yama-sen- ken attack it went through the battle aura and slice Happosai in half. It didn't stop there though it slammed straight into the mountain and shattered 35 percent of it. Genma who was too weak to move got crush by several tons of boulders. Soun survived because he was a good distance away. He buried them both after he found their bodies. He went back to Juuban and told a heart broken Nodoka the news. He took care of them for a time until three yeas later she met up with Recca's dad and they fell in love and got married. 

End flash back… 

Ranma sat silence out of respect for his could be father of this world. During the entire story he didn't notice the cup of tea that was place in front of him in front of him or the fact that everyone just sat around to listen to Nodoka story. 

Nodoka had tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away, while Recca and Ranko patted her on her shoulders in comfort. "Sorry, I didn't think his death would still effect me this much." 

"No, No it okay really." Said Ranma 

"Okay now that I told you my story, tell me yours." Said Nodoka, who now seemed fine, every trace of sadness seemed to be gone. 

"I have to warn you guys, what I am about to tell you is unbelievable, you will probably think I am bullshitting but it is all true." Said Ranma. "I also want you guy's to promise me that no matter what happen in the story, do not and I repeat DO NOT interrupt me. Understand?" every one nodded their heads. 

"Well people, to tell you the truth I am not form this reality you see what happen was…" and he proceeded to tell them his story. 

  
Back in Ranma Home Reality… 

Urd, who was still being punished for helping Ranma, was watching TV while lying on the sofa comfortably when Belldandy interrupted her. 

"Urd?" Belldandy said. 

"Mmm?" repiled Urd. 

"Remember that mortal you helped?" ask Bell "I think his name was Ranma?" 

"Mmm-hmmm" said Urd " What about him?" 

"Well… I just recently pulled his file from the Main computer." Said Bell, with a hint of worry in her voice. 

"What wrong Bell?" Urd asked, concerned about Ranma well being, " Is something wrong with him?" 

"Maybe" said Bell in a worried tone as she read a folder label RANMA SATOME, "Did you know that you helping him had some side affects on him?" Bell asked Urd. 

"What side affects?" ask a now worried Urd. 

"Here have a look your self" and proceeded to hand the folder label RANMA SAOTOME to Urd. 

Urd took the folder and opened it, her eyes widened with what she read. "OH KAMI!" 

  
Back to Ranma New Reality… 

Ranma had just finish telling his tale, and he looked around only to see skeptical faces looking back at him. 

Finally Recca spoke "THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE BIGGEST LOAD OF BULL I EVER HEARD!" 

"You honestly expect us to believe that your from a different reality?" ask Ami. 

"Well…yeah, I told you it was an unbelievable story" said Ranma. 

"And that you are the late Saotome -san and Mrs Hanabashi-san only son?" asked Usagi, wondering why the stranger would add Mrs. Hanabashi late husband into his story. 

"Well …it's true.." replied Ranma. 

"And that you have a curse form that look like me when splash with cold water?" asked an outraged Ranko, who could not believe that this boy was disrespecting her dead father. He made her father sound like a bumbling idiot instead of the good man her mother told her about. 

Ranma only nodded. He had a feeling they wouldn't believe him. 

Then he turned to look at Nodoka to get her thought about him also, only to see her with tear filled eyes. "It explains so much " she whispered. "So much… from the way he acts to the ways he eats, the connection I felt when he arrived and of course his eyes." She looked back into a pair of eyes not unlike her own. She then embraced him in a fierce hug, squeezing all the air out of him. "My son" she whispered softly " You will never be alone again." Her eyes filling with tears. 

Ranma too felt his eyes begin to water. "Mom" he said in a happy whisper. 

Usagi couldn't help but cry at the beautiful scene before her and was about to congratulate Ranma until Recca step in front of her and approached Ranma. 

"Well Ranma, you said that you look like Ranko when you get splash with cold water right?" asked Recca, before Ranma could respond, Recca grabbed him by the shirt and threw him out into a conveniently located pond in the backyard. "Prove it!" 

"Recca-chan" both his mothers said in unison. Nodoka though, looked pissed. He then heard water splashing sounds and turn to look at the back yard where he threw Ranma out. Recca and everybody else jaws' dropped as they took a good look at Ranma. 

Ranma-chan just stared at them in confusion. She guessed that it is a shock to see someone that look like your sister or friend. Then she narrows her eyes at Recca and the big muscle guys to see their noses were bleeding, she turned to look at Mikagami to see him staring at her while blushing profusely. She turned to the girls to see them all giving her death glares and looks of anger and jealously, except for two girls who was drooling slightly. She turned to see her mother and Recca mother holding a hand to their mouths saying "Oh my" over and over again. She then realizes that she is standing hip deep in the water and that her shirt is clinging to her like a second skin. She then decided to see what they found so interesting about her. She looked down to open her mouth in shock. She was still a girl, and a familiar girl at that, but not the one she was use to, she looked like the woman who give her a wish when she was on the brink of death. There was a little difference, although she looked like that Urd woman she looked more like a younger version of her, only with the white her tied in a pigtail and everything. 

Then all of a sudden a woman appeared in front of her. The woman had dark-greenish hair with reddish looking eyes, she was wearing some kind of school uniform with knee high boots, and she was also carrying a staff. Then the woman pointed the staff at her and yelled out 

"DEAD SCREAM" 

To be continue….


	5. Prelude to a war

Warp Reality 

Usual Disclaimer 

A big thanks goes to Lady Cosmos and Tannim for putting this up on their page. 

Tannim page is located here: [http://home.earthlink.net/~tannim/][1]

Lady Cosmos pages is located here: [http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/][2]

Thanks to all pre-readers for their suggestion. 

Special thanks goes to Devon (and Lina) for helping me with this chapter no matter how much it hurted them. 

Chapter 5  
Prelude to a war 

  
Moments before Ranma first arrived… 

Sailor Pluto aka Setsuna Meiou, was guarding the time gates as usual when it happened. Pluto was suddenly knocked to the floor and unconscious by a large amount of chaotic energy. 

Pluto regained consciousness a couple of hours later and felt something was very, very wrong. First of all she couldn't feel her future self presence from Neo-crystal Tokyo anymore. Secondly she can't feel the time gates power anymore, and that had her more worried. Pluto picked herself off the floor to see the time gates or what left of it. The time gate was still there but where once was one singular timeline the Senshis' was working toward to ensure, was now only one of the hundreds of timelines the time gates was showing. What even worried Pluto more was that even if the time line should some how have change, the Crystal Tokyo future timeline should have been the dominate one. Now instead she only saw one Crystal Tokyo timeline and hundreds of different ones where the Queen was married to a tall man with a pigtail-like hair style, she also saw other time lines where different Senshi's was married to the same pig-tail man in different timelines also. Also much to her surprise, there was even several with her and the man in it. 

Pluto tried to access those timelines to find out what happened but was stopped by the Plutos' of those timelines. Eventually, Pluto decided to find out what the connection the man had to the rest of the Senshis' and Hokage futures. After many hours of searching she finally decided to give up having trying to find anybody who looked like him throughout the time line, she deducted that the man was not born from this reality but from a different one. Things like that had happened in the past but she always either eliminated them or sent them back to their own reality. Pluto always tried to send them back but for those who could not be sent back she eliminated by either killing them, which she only do to bad guys' or erase their memories. Lucky for her 99 percent of the cases were evil related so she always gets to kill them and the other one- percent are cases she sent back to their own time. 

Pluto, having done this many times, stepped up to the time gate to use its power to find the intruder in her time stream. She placed the staff on it and began her search, it took her an hour but she found it in the end. Pluto was never so worried in her life. The intruder was, in her definition, chaos incarnate. The boy emitted chaos level that was only match by Galaxia herself. In a quick rush she tried to send him back to his own reality by using the time gates powers, but it failed because of the chaotic energies the boy have surrounding him. The situation was hopeless he would disrupt their timeline and because of all the chaotic energies surrounding him she couldn't determine if he is good or evil even if the other time lines shown that he was good. The bright side was the boy had not reach his full potential yet, so she should be able to kill him quickly with one shot of her Dead Scream attack if she could catch him off guard. She thought about letting him lived but it was to risky, most of the stuff that needed to be done to make Crystal Tokyo a reality would be ruin by this boy compassion to help the weak. A lot of people will need to die for Crystal Tokyo to become a reality but this boy, as she saw from various timelines, will interfere and manage to save a lot of people. That's why she decided he will die when the timing is right. 

She watched as he defeated Mikagami with one blow. She watched, as Mikagami wanted a rematch. 

She watched as Nodoka tell the stories of her husband death. 

She watched as the boy her teammates identify as Ranma told his story. After listening to the story for a while about curses and kidnappers and how he was Mrs. Hanabashi son, she too felt that he was full of B.S. Only when Recca threw Ranma into the water and he turned into a she, was Pluto convince, at least partially anyway. Pluto also felt jealous of the girl figure and beauty, she know she wasn't ugly but compare to the girl standing in the water she felt like an ugly duckling. The girl possessed a aura around her that screamed out Hot and Sexy. Putting her own jealousy, she still was sure that killing this boy turn girl was the key to repairing the timelines and making Crystal Tokyo a reality. One shot is all it would take and right now the girl was leaving herself wide open. 

"One shot" Pluto mused "For a future of peace and happiness, but is it worth one person life?" she asked herself. Her replied in the end was a yes. So she teleported in front of the still daze beautiful girl and level her staff at her. 

"Dead Scream" she said in a whispered. 

NOW… 

Everything happened in slow motion for the spectator in the Hino's yard. They saw just moment's ago how Recca threw Ranma into the pond to prove his story and how Ranma had transform into a girl, just not Ranko like Ranma said he was. The girls stared at the beautiful girl who had emerge instead of Ranma and felt no small amount of jealousy. The rest of the boys' stared at the white hair girl with no small amount of lust except for Koganei.(He only 12 you know.) Haruka was openly leering at the girl, much to Michiru annoyance. 

"What an incredibly beautiful girl." Nodoka thought with a little wonder, but she still was trying to look for Ranma to emerge from the pond. 

Kage was just speechless. 

Then before anyone can react, Sailor Pluto appeared in the yard right in front of the beautiful girl. They saw her level her staff at the girl and shot out her deadly attack, the Dead Scream. They saw as the ball of energy hit the girl dead center in the chest and pushed her into the pond she was standing in. They saw the water heated up then exploded upward. What they did not see, had they been looking upward and not at Pluto, that when the water exploded a tiny little figure with dark hair was also shot up in the air with the water and flung into a random direction. 

"It is done." Pluto said with a sigh to no one in particular. That was when the yard exploded into a furry of activities. 

"What the hell did you do Pluto?!" asked a stunned Ranko and Fuko. 

  
"What did you do?" Was Nodoka question, as many similar questions were also voiced to her. 

Pluto held up her hand to silence the crowd. " I know many of you want answer to what I did and why." Said Pluto, while everyone else nodded. "Well this time, I will tell you why." 

Pluto proceeded to tell them of what happen. She told them of how the timeline was split and fracture due to Ranma arrival. She told them of how Ranma chaos energies matches those of Galixia, which gave everybody a collective shudder. The battle with Galixia is one they would prefer to forget and not have to go through again. She told them how their effort to make Crystal Tokyo a reality wouldl be disrupted by Ranma. She told them that with Ranma alive, the future will be uncertain and that very reason is why he had to be eliminated. 

"I regret killing him, but this is for the future Utopia of Crystal Tokyo." Said Pluto with real regret in her voice. "It had to be done Hanbashi- san, I am sorry for the loss of your son, but he really wasn't your son." Said Pluto sympathetically to Nodoka. 

"S-so, he was really related to me?" asked Ranko. 

"If you can call it that." Said Pluto. " Well I have to be going now, just remember, what I did was necessary to ensure the future of Crysatal Tokyo. Ja ne." said Pluto and with that disappear in a flash of light. 

Everybody in the yard was left to think upon what Pluto said. The Outers' had no qualms about it, while the Inners' and Ranko felt guilt and regret at what had been done. Team Hokage understand that sometime you have to do thing you don't like to ensure the greater good, Nodoka felt a loss of a son she would never get to know, while Kage tried to comfort her. 

  
The Timegates… 

Pluto stared at the Time gates with a worried look on her face. " That funny" she thought " The Time gate should have been repaired with the elimination of Ranma from the Time stream." 

Pluto checked the timelines again and sure enough it was still split and fractured. She tried to find the problem but came up with nothing. Then she realized that it might not be the Timegate problems but something else. She then did a scan of chaotic energies present in the Time stream and was nearly knocked off her feet when she encountered the large amount of chaotic energies once again. 

"Can't be." she thought franticly. "He supposed to be dead." 

Normally she could rewind time at will to view what happen previously and find out what happened, but now with the time stream fractured and split, it would take a large amount of her power to control the chaotic Timegate. She started to power-up her staff and stuck it in the time gates. She rewinded to what happen when she shot the Dead Scream at Ranma. She saw her Dead Scream hit the girl and plunged her into the water, but what Pluto saw next surprised her. All of a sudden some kind of marking flared on the white-hair girl face. The markings' seem to disperse her projectile, heat up the water and changed him back into a boy. Pluto frown at why that could have happen. Even with the chaotic energies, her Dead Scream should have killed the girl. Form the expression on the girl face, it showed that her blast did catch girl-type Ranma off guard. The only way the girl could have with stand it is if she had a high level of magic in her. When Pluto did the scans earlier she detected no magic. She tried to run a scan now before the girl got blasted and still came up nothing. She then scanned the boy after ward, shape shifter had been known to have a high degree of Magic resistance, but she still came up with nothing. She then scanned it when the strange markings flared up and what she saw there horrified her. The Magic level shown when the markings on the girl face when it flared were extremely close to Queen Serenity power level when she was alive. 

"Kami" said Pluto in a whisper. She then did a scan after she transform into a he and still showed no magic property in the boy what so ever. 

"Maybe he only has it in girl form." She mused to herself. She watch as the boy was flung all the way to a familiar looking dojo. She watched as the boy crash straight into the dojo and startle Ryoga and Akane. She watched as Akane attacked the intruder in her house with Ryoga help. She heard Ranma said 

"Oh Kami no!, not this again!" this in referral to when Akane pulled out her famous mallet. 

Pluto heard Ryoga said "Whoever you are, for startling Akane, PREPARE TO DIE!" and launched his bandanna at Ranma. 

Pluto heard Ranma said, " Damn can't fight close. Oh well gotta use that trick now." And with that pull out a five -yen piece said "HAPPO GO-EN SATSU". 

Pluto watched as Ranma drain the energies out of Akane and Ryoga and she saw Ranma seemed less tried then he did before. 

"A Yoma" said Pluto in awe, maybe this was a new threat that she didn't know about yet "This Youma could be our greatest challenge yet." said Pluto to herself. " Maybe it was trying to infiltrate the Senshis' and attack them when they least expect it. I have to warn the others." And with that pull her staff out of the time gate and teleported directly to the Hino's shrine. 

  
The Hino Shrine… 

It was a few minutes after Pluto left and everybody was still feeling regret over what had happened to Ranma when Pluto appear again. Before anyone could said anything, Pluto raised her hand up to ward off their question. 

"Listen up everyone, we have a huge problem." said Pluto " Ranma is not dead, wait don't get so excited yet." The last statement made to Nodoka who face seems to brighten up, " Ranma is a youma" said Pluto quickly. Everyone stared at her in shock. " It true, I have proof" and she proceeded to tell them what she discovered.  
By the time she was done, everyone was pissed, including Nodoka but she still doubted Pluto words, so torn between Pluto proof of Ranma Youma nature and her only possible connection to Genma through Ranma, she remained silent. 

"Let get him everyone" said Recca , everyone raised their fist in agreement. 

"Wait, before you do anything rash, remember what I told you guys, his magic power level is extremely close to the late Queen Serenity." Warned Pluto.. 

"The Tendos' said the Ryoga and Akane are still unconscious." said Ranko, who just got done calling the Tendo to confirm Pluto story. " I destroy that youma with my bare hands for hurting my friends and pretending to be my mother son." Said Ranko with barely contain rage. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, everybody stood silent and held their breath. Recca looked over to Mikagami and the both nodded as the approach the door silently. Everyone got ready to do battle, as there was a second knocking. By then Reeca and Mikagami was at the door. Recca looked over to Mikagami and held up three fingers. He mouthed the word " On the count of three" with no sound. Mikagami just nodded his head. Recca held his three fingers up and put one down leaving only two, Mikagami already had his Ensui weapon in the form of a water blade. Recca then put another finger down, which only left one, Mikagami tense up and prepared to pounce. Just as Recca silently called for Saihai, his fire blade and prepared to put the last reminding finger down. They heard a familiar voice call out " Hey is any one home?" Everyone let out their collective breath that they been holding. 

Usagi recognized that voice anywhere, " Mamo-chan " she said happily and open the door to let him in. 

"Heya Odango-atama" said Mamoru Chiba as he gave Usagi the cold shoulder and walk past her to Pluto. " You called me for an emergency?" he ask Pluto. 

Everybody felt sad for Usagi, something happen between her and Mamoru near the end of the fight against Galixia, they try to find out once but both of them would not talk about it. 

Pluto nodded her head and started to tell him everything, by the time she was done Mamoru was in rage " He dare to hurt the Senshis'!" He then looked over to Pluto " Count me in, what the game plan." He said 

Pluto nodded to everyone and proceeded to tell them her strategy. 

"Ok, here is what we going to do. Since he has so much chaotic energies he can easily disrupt our scanner, so we are going to have to search by eyesight and foot." Said Pluto 

"Pluto why can't you search by the Timegates?" asked Usagi , everyone nodded their head in agreement, "Wouldn't that make the search easier?" 

"I can't use the time gates anymore" said Pluto silently with a hint of misery in her voice, everyone was so shock by the news that they didn't notice Pluto misery. 

"Why not Pluto?" asked Usagi as gently as possible, Usagi was very perceptive when it comes to people emotion and she detected the hint of misery in Pluto voice. 

"It because of the chaotic energies Ranma is emitting, it disrupted the time stream power and I just recently used what left of the linear time magic to find out Ranma plan. You see, the linear time power is gone for now, it would take too long for it to recharge. We have to hurry to stop Ranma or else he can do Kami knows what disruption to this time stream." Everybody was silent as Pluto continue to explain her strategy 

"Now since he is powerful, we will spilt into three teams, that way we can stand a better chance at fighting him." Said Pluto. 

"Team One will consist of Recca, Mikagami, Domon, and Koganei lead by Mamoru." She paused to see if they have any problems with the arrangement, seeing none she continued. 

"Team Two will be Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami they will be lead by Usagi." She stopped again to see if they have any objection with THIS arrangement. Even though they not as good by themselves, they can be nearly unstoppable at a team. Beside they work well together and they know that. Seeing no objection she continued. 

"Last and least is Team Three, which will consist of Fuko, Ranko, Haruka, and Michiru lead by me. Any question?" asked Pluto again, seeing none, " OK, remember, Ranma is more dangerous as a girl then as a guy, try to make him avoid cold water which will make him/her stronger. As a boy she/he has no magic powers so she/he should be easy picking for you guys. Understand?" Everyone nodded once. 

"Remember, you find him you call us in, as a group we can beat his girl form when it comes to that." Said Pluto 

"Tell you what, why not make this more interesting" Said Ranko, "First one to find him get an all expense paid dinner to any restaurant of their choice." 

"DONE!" said Recca. 

" You should get ready to lose." said a confident Minako 

"Enough, let go find him" said Pluto, with that they left Yanegi, Ganko, Kage and Nodoka behind to pray for their success. Although Nodoka was still angry at being trick, a small part still believe Ranma story. 

  
Miscellaneous part of town… 

"Stupid Ryoga and Akane, why they had to go and attack me for. If they just let me explain none of that incident would have happen." Said Ranma to no one in particular. 

"Well I better split town before the other find me." he thought " I will miss mom though, Maybe I'll write one day to tell her how I am doing. Yeah I do just that" he thought happily, so happily in fact that he missed five male figure on a roof looking at him. 

Up on the rooftop… 

"Do we call the other?" asked Domon. 

"Why, let show those girls that we can take him all by ourselves." Said Recca. 

"I don't know guys maybe we should call in." said Mamoru , who is now dress as Tuxedo Kamen. 

"I agree with Chiba-san." said Mikagami. 

"Well that only leaves you Koganei, what do you say?" said Recca as all head was turn to the 12 year old boy. 

"I say we kick his ass and show that guys are better than girls!" said Koganei with a grin. 

"Oh well, too bad for you, three against two, we won." said Recca smugly. 

"Alright then, lets do it your way." Said Tuxedo Kamen , as they jumped off the roof and close in on their prey. 

Down below… 

"GOD DAMNIT!" said Ranma as he had no clue as to where he is. "I starting to feel like Ryoga, Man lucky thing for me the battle aura I took from Ryoga and Akane stopped the pain I felt from that lady blast." HE remembered Pluto blasts with a shudder, he should have died by all rights, but somehow he survived. 

Suddenly Ranma sensed danger, he felt a small object flying at him and caught it. 

"What the hell? Said Ranma as he saw what he caught. " A ROSE?!" he exclaimed out loud in disbelief, over the years he faced many things but a rose was a new one. "Aw man" he thought to himself "Not another Kuno, the Kamis' can't be THAT cruel." 

"That right buddy, your playing with the big boys now." 

Ranma stopped his musing and turned his head to the sound of the voice. He saw Four figures that he recognizes. He didn't know the fifth one who was in a Tuxedo while holding a rose in his right hand and a cane in his left. He then looked at his rose then look at the Tux guy rose. He kept look back and forth from the tuxedo guy to the rose in his hand, much to the other confusion. They wonder what he found so interesting about a rose. Finally he spoke, " Uh did you gave this too me?" asked Ranma , Tuxedo nodded. "Um, sorry to break the news to you but uh…" 

"But…." Said Tuxedo Kamen, curious about what Ranma found so interesting about his rose. 

"I don't swing that way" said a blushing red Ranma. 

Team one did a collective jaw drop, followed by the face fault. Several minutes later they recovered only to find Ranma gone. They been trick, they realized. 

"DAMN YOU RANMA!" yelled Tuxedo Kamen. 

Several Blocks away… 

"HAHAHAHAHA, those bakas'!" said Ranma out loud as he continued to laugh. "Well at least I am rid of them," he said just as he danger senses flared again to warn him to jump to his right. He heard a loud voice shouted "NARDARE, DAN EN!" and saw a bunch of fireballs missed him be several inches. He landed on his feet to see the same guys earlier getting into a ready battle stance. 

"Hmm, who the baka now?" asked Recca, who had a smug grin on his face. 

Ranma looked at each of them carefully to asset their fighting ability. 

"This" he thought with a sigh "would take some time." 

To be continued….

   [1]: http://home.earthlink.net/~tannim/
   [2]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/



	6. Battle of the boys

Warp Reality 

Usual Disclaimer 

A big thanks goes to Lady Cosmos and Tannim for putting this up on their page. 

Tannim page is located here: [http://home.earthlink.net/~tannim/][1]

Lady Cosmos pages is located here: [http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/][2]

Thanks to all pre-readers for their suggestion. 

A special thanks goes to Devon (and Lina) for helping me with this chapter no matter how much it hurted them. 

Oh and for those who don't kown what Flames of Recca moves are you can find info of it on this page. [Jaywen's Flame of Recca WebLinks][3]. 

Chapter 6  
Battle of the boys 

A stare down was the best word to describe the current situation right then. Ranma had been standing still for almost 10 minutes not making a move, but waiting for the others to make a move first so he could attack. 

The members of team one was waiting for Ranma to make a move, that way they could decide which course of action to take. All of them had their weapons ready just waiting for Ranma to make the first move. 

Ranma exhaled his breath too deeply it seemed, as he saw the other tense up in an answer to his attack. "Daijobu" said Ranma in reassurance to calm them down "I was just breathing is all." And so they waited an additional 10 minutes, much to Ranma annoyance. 

"Mommy, mommy, what are those boys doing standing still and staring at each other like that for." Asked a passing little girl who couldn't be more then six. "Just ignore them honey, you might grow up to be like them if you stare at them too long." Said her mother nervously. 

The beads of sweats appeared on the boys' head at the comments. 

"But mommy," said the little girl innocently " I want to see the man who dress up like a penguin. Please mommy can I?" she in a very pleading voice. 

"No honey." Said the girl's mother, and with that she picked up the girl and ran for it. 

"See what you did Tux boy, you made her run." Said Ranma. 

"She probably saw you youma!" said Mamoru with venom in his voice. 

"Youma?" asked a confuse Ranma " What a Youma?" 

The others' knew that this youma was just playing dumb with them. "OH you'll find out soon enough." 

"So, do you mind telling me what are my crimes that you have to beat me up?" asked Ranma after a couple of more minutes of silence. 

"Beat up? BEAT UP?" said Recca incredulously. "We are gonna destroy you!" 

"NANI?!" said a shocked Ranma "Why? Because I didn't come back when I was thrown clear across the shrine?" 

" What, you think we are petty are something, you know exactly what your crimes are YOUMA." Said Mikagami emphasizing the last word. 

"Why not humor me and give a dying man his wish?" said Ranma. 

"Alright then Youma, your crimes are the following, disruption of the time stream. Impersonating the son of a respected dead man and last but I am pretty sure not least, sucking the life force of one Akane Tendo and one Ryoga Hibiki." Said Recca who is now seething in anger now recalling the events that had happened. "That tears it, RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" Said Recca as he and team one charge Ranma. "NADARE, DAN EN!" 

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Ranma as he jumped 10-yard back to avoid a barrage of roses and Fireballs thrown at him. He then turned to his left as he realized the others had managed to make a distraction to get Mikagami and Koganei close to him so they can attack. He ducked under Mikagami sword, by dropping down while doing a sweep kick to trip Koganei. While Koganei tripped back ward, Ranma placed one hand on the ground and swung his body up to a straight 90-degree angle with his right knee bent, to hit Mikagami right in the face. Ranma angle with his right knee bent and hitted Mikagami right in the face, making him stagger a few steps back. Ranma followed up his attack with two strikes to the stomach and a backhand strike to Mikagami right cheek. The strikes made Mikagami spun in the air then drop to the ground. Ranma mean while jumped up to avoid Koganei spear-like weapon from cutting off his legs. He then did a backflip kick in the air, which caught Koganei dead center on his head and made him drop in pain. All of that happened in 5 seconds. 

"Next!" said Ranma tauntingly, and promptly got punched in the back by Domon. 

"Come on ya snot nose punk" taunt Domon and threw a right at Ranma. Ranma jumped up and round house kicked Domon in his head. Domon didn't bat an eye as he retaliated by punching Ranma in his stomach hard with the strength increased from his Saturn Ring elemental weapon. The air was forced out of Ranma stomach as he heard Recca shouted "HOMURA!" and the Next thing he knew, there was a rope made of fire wrap around his neck. "Fire?" he thought to himself. He was then jerked by the fire rope and swung into a concrete wall. He was swung repeatedly into the wall when he was jerked to the source of the fire rope. Ranma tried to use his hand to remove the rope but got burn by it slightly, he then was suddenly punch by Recca as the rope close the distance between him and Recca fist. He was then thrown out before he could retaliate at Reeca and just as he got to the end of the rope line he was jerked violently back to Recca fist again. This process continued for a while before he was let go. As he was let go, he was struck by Recca Nardare move. He was singed slightly and was on the ground with his face to the ground. Ranma grunted as he got to his knees and started to stand up but then hitted by the butt of Koganei weapon right at the base of his neck. 

Pain flooded Ranma but he still gritted his teeth and tried to get up. This time Domon picked him up from behind and suplex him backward, making sure that the base of Ranma neck hit the ground first to absorb most of the shock. Then before he can try a reversal on Domon to get free, he was thrown in the air and was hit by some kind of ice attack. He heard Mikagami said "Kori Heibe" follow by Recca Nardare attack. This time he fail to dodge both of their hits and so got hit while falling to the ground in pain, but before he can reach the ground the tuxedo guy was there with his cane. Ranma saw the tuxedo guy took out his cane, he shoved the cane hard into Ranma's stomach then flipped it swinging it like a sword into Ranma's jaw. The force of the swing was so great; Ranma's body did a 180- flip in mid air before he crash to the ground motionless. 

"Well he wasn't so hard now was he?" said Recca. 

"This youma gave us a decent workout" said Domon in agreement. 

"Well let's destroy his corpse now" said Recca as he powered up his dragons to incinerate the corpse. 

"KOKU!, RUI!, MODOKA!, SETSUNA!, HOMURA!, SAIHA! NARDARE!" said Recca in rapid session as he called on all the powers of his dragons' to incinerate Ranma body. 

"Merge together and destroy his corpse!" said Recaca to his flame dragons. 

"YES MASTER!" they replied as one, and merged to become one huge impressive looking fire dragon. Whenever the Dragons' merge together, their combine fire make them hotter then the Earth's core. 

"GO!" said Recca as he gave them the command to attack. 

"HAI!" they said as one, and then under their master command dive in for the kill. 

Just a moment before they reached Ranma body, he quickly leapt to his feet and said, "Impressive Dragons'." said Ranma with a grin " Wanna see mine?" 

"What the hell?" said Recca in shock. He was in shock so much that he missed Ranma last comment " GO FOR THE KILL QUICKLY!" He yelled to his dragons' "BEFORE HE GETS AWAY!" 

Ranma just smirk as the flame dragon came closer, this worried Recca because the last time Ranma did this he caught Mikagami off guard. " Oh shit" she said to himself "STOP YOUR ATTACK, IT A TRAP!" Recca screamed just as the dragons was about to turn away from attacking, he saw Ranma smile. 

"Too late." He said in a sing song voice " HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" said with his right arm upraised. 

Recca was suddenly sucked into a tornado that Ranma just made. Recca watched in horror as his dragon was getting absorbed by this tornado and was making it stronger. Recca last thought before passing out was "Ranma is one clever bastard." 

"The remaining member of team one watch as their most powerful fighter and his dragon was sucked into a tornado Ranma created. 

"You give them back!" yelled Domon as he charged at Ranma. 

"Bring it on muscle boy." And ran to meet Domon. 

"Domon swung his right fist but Ranma ducked under it and hit him underneath the armpit. What surprised Domon was that the punch hurt him very much, he shouldn't have been hurt by Ranma lousy punch, especially with his elemental weapon adding to his strength and endurance. He then noticed Ranma hand blur when ever Ranma hit him. " He faster then Mikagami" thought Domon "Got to warn him." Before he could, Ranma unleashed his Amaguriken, which number at a little over a thousand punches in the space of a few seconds. Each punch also has the force to crack concrete. He the used it on Domon belly, below his ribcage, on his kidney and several thousand to his face. Domon dropped like a sack of potatoes by the time the other recovered from their shock of seeing a tornado appear out of nowhere. 

  
A few blocks away… 

When the people in the surrounding area saw the tornado, they immediately ran for it. The people who didn't run were a team of Sailor Senshi's. 

"Usagi, look!" said Ami pointing at a tornado that appeared out of nowhere. 

"W-where is that tornado coming from?" asked a surprise Rei. 

"I think it nearby some abandon building, according to my sensors" said Ami. 

"Wait a minute. Isn't that where the guys were heading?" asked Minako. 

"You right" said Makoto. Just then the tornado did something that a tornado should have never be able to do, instead of winds, there is now fire spinning. 

"Oh my." Said Ami in a whisper, looking at the newly form fire tornado. 

"I think I recognize what in the fire tornado minna" said Usagi. 

"What you mean by recognize meatball head, it just fire" said an irritated Rei. 

"No Rei." Said Usagi in a serious voice. "Look closely at the tornado." 

Rei did, what she saw there shocked her to the core. "By Mars, isn't that…" said Rei, not completing the sentence because she couldn't believe what she saw. 

"It is!" exclaimed Minako " Those are Recca Flame Dragons' in the tornado!" she continued in, disbelief clearly evident in her voice. 

"You think the guys is in trouble?" Asked Usagi, worried for her Mamo-chan. Even though he broke the tied of their relationship, she still worried for him. 

"Definitely." Said Makoto. "Let's go help them." 

"Alright let go!" said Usagi and with that, they ran toward the direction of the fire tornado. 

Several mile away from Usagi team. Stood five other females' fighter who also noticed the tornado. As one, they begin to head toward the source of the tornado. 

  
Back to the battle scene… 

The tornado was still spinning with Recca still inside suddenly caught fire, was the best word used to describe it. That managed to snap team one remaining fighters out of the shock they were in. They turn around just in time to see Domon, their strongest fighter slump down to his knees and fell face first into the ground. 

"What did you do?" said Mikagami. 

" Oh, he was feeling tired so I figure I put him to sleep." Said Ranma with a smile. 

"What did you do to Recca and Domon nichan?!" said Koganei with anger in his voice. " You will pay for hurting them!" yelled Koganei as he charged at Ranma. 

"Kougon Anki fourth form, Cresent" he said, as he changed his weapon to a crescent shape weapon. Too bad for him that it takes him about 6 second to change it. That was five second more then Ranma needed, with a few pin point pressure point hits and several punches to the stomach, Koganei was soon joining Domon on the ground. 

"Shit!" said Mikagami, one of the two remaining members of Team one. 

"Mamoru, go and contact the others for help, I'll hold this guy here for as long as possible." Said Mikagami urgently. 

Mamoru nodded once and started to run for it, while Makigami started to charge toward Ranma in an effort to distract Ranma. 

"No way you are calling for help, Moko Takashiba, DOUBLE SHOT!" said Ranma as he extended his arms and shot out two yellow blast. One aimed at Mikagami and one that manged to hit Tux-boy dead center. The blast was so strong that it slammed him into the concrete wall of an abandon building. 

Mamoru was hurt but got up anyway to hide and try to call for help via a communicator all the sliver millenium people had. 

Meanwhile, Mikagami manage to block the blast with his Ensui. He spared a quick glance to see if Mamoru was ok, seeing that he was he turned back to Ranma. Wasting no time, he figures the only way to beat Ranma is not to let up their bombardment of attacks. "Tsurara Mai" he yelled as he stuck his water blade in the ground. 

  
"What the fool up to." was all Ranma got out before a wave of ice spikes hitted him. Ranma found himself encase in ice, and saw the other guy yelled out another attack. "Kori Heibe" Ranma heard Mikagami say as an ice wave in the shape of a snake shot from Mikagami sword at him. Not wasting a moment, he charged up his Ki and melted the ice in several seconds. Too bad he wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and got hit dead center. He quickly got up to his feet saw another one of those ice snake attack heading toward him. 

Mikagami saw Ranma didn't bother to move to dodge his Kori Heibe attack, that when he know that Ranma had something up his sleeves. "Batsi Tenkius" he heard Ranma yelled but what got his attention more was that Ranma just touched the Ice snake and it exploded into hundred of tiny pieces. "No time to waste." He thought to himself. "Tsurara Nagare" he said as he stucked his sword into the ground again to started his Icicle Flow attack. 

" Not this same trick again" Ranma said as he saw the ice wave came at him again. He jumped up to avoid it but then was surprise when little tiny ice started to shoot from the ground up. "Sharp little ice" he thought as one manage to nicked him a little on his wrist. "No challenge at all." Ranma said. Dodging the ice in mid-air was childs play for him then suddenly some ice strucked him in the back.  
"What the hell" he said when several more got him from the back. He looked up to see the that instead of melting when the ice should when hit with hot air it seems to grew bigger and dropped back down. "Oh shit" said Ranma as he franticly dodged the raining icicles. 

"Two can play that game buddy" he said as he landed on the ground, "Batsi Tenkisu Revised, Batsi Tenkisu GROUND WAVE ATTACK!" and with that stuck his finger to the ground. The ground exploded while moving toward Mikagami . Hundred of rocks or dirt hit him as the ground exploded beneath his feet, the rock was sharp enough to cut him , so by the time the debris cleared, his clothes was torn and he was bleeding from cuts all over his body. 

"Damn only have one move left" Mikagami thought "The absolute zero attack." The Absolute Zero attack works by sucking all the moisture out of the air and make it so cold that no living thing can survive it. "Die Ranma, ZETTAI NO REI" he said and stucked his sword into the ground. He could feel the air moisture being drain. 

"Big mistake" said Ranma "Houno Shoten Ha!" yelled Ranma. The Houno Shoten Ha work like the Hi Ryu Shoten Ha, but instead of putting out cold Ki with hot air , he put out hot Ki in cold air. Also instead of wind currents, it would be a tornado fire current. So he watched at the mini fire tornado cut throught the cold and hit Mikagami dead center. He grinned in satisfaction as he saw Mikagami slump to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

"Ahh, Only one left." He said, and spun around in time to catch all the roses that were being thrown at him. "Hiya tux boy, If I told you once, I told you a million times, I DON"T SWING THAT WAY!" 

"Shut, up and die!" yelled Mamoru as he charged toward Ranma and try to hit him with his cane. 

"Got an anger problem do we?" he said nonchalantly, while dodging Tuxedo Kamen swing with little effort on his part. 

"Take this" Mamoru said as he threw more roses at Ranma. 

Ranma caught them all with out batting an eye. " Don't tell me, roses are your weapon" said an incredulous Ranma. 

"Yeah what about it?" Mamoru asked, still piss off that none of it hit Ranma. 

"ROSES?!" Ranma said in disbelief now. 

"SO? Got a problem with it?" Mamoru was always sensitive about his weapon choice. 

"ROSES??!!" Ranma said again, while Mamoru was getting more piss about Ranma jab at his weapon. "All the other guys weapons I can understand, but a honest to God ,frickin Rose?!" 

"Let it go already" he said as he renewed his attack on Ranma. 

"What are you gonna do with it." Said Ranma still finding humor in Tux-boy choice of weapon, while dodgin his renewed attack. "Prick me to death? Hahahahahaha" 

"THAT'S IT, DIE!!" and he charged at Ranma blindly. 

"Well good night" Ranma said as he uppercut Mamoru with half of his strength "glass jaw." He said as Tux -boy fell to the ground unconscious. 

He then turned to look at the tornado, which had just died out and saw a very unconscious Reeca on the ground. "Wow, he was in that tornado pretty long, must have had a lot of Ki." He thought in admaration. 

"Well none of them is hurt, well not badly anyway." He thought to himself as he surveys the battlefield. "Well better leave town before others find me." And about to go until he heard "Mercury Bubbles" "Venus Crescent beam" and "Jupitier thunder wave". The first one confused him when a fog appered out of no where and blinded him. The second and third one hitted dead center and manage to fling him across the yard. 

He looked up to see that the fog cleared and five figures standing on a building. They were all dress in some sort of uniform, just like the woman who shot at him but with different colors. "NANI!?" was all he got out before they interrupted him. 

"For hurting ours friends" said the one in the Blue skirt. 

"For tricking our family" said the one in the Red skirt. 

"For committing acts of violence's against the forces of good." Said the one in the Green skirt. 

"And for cursing." Said the one in The Orange skirt her teammates stared at her. "What?" she said defensively. 

Shaking her head "I, Sailor moon" said the one in the Yellow skirt 

"Sailor Mercury" said the one in Blue. 

"Sailor Mars" said the one in Red 

"Sailor Venus" said the one in Orange. 

"Sailor Jupiter" said the one in Green. 

"In the name of the Moon" said Sailor Moon " We will pun..." was all she got out before she started to feel drained. 

"HAPPO FIFTY-YEN SATSU!" said Ranma , as he never gave them a chance to finish. "Well that was easy." He said as he put the coin back in his pocket. 

Ranma looked left and right to see if there was anyone near the battle scene. "Better get out of here quick before another group shows up, no telling how many people out for my head right now." 

"SUN FLARE!" was what Ranma heard before he got hit with a scorching attack. 

"HOT, HOT, HOT!" said Ranma rolling on the ground trying to put out the fire. After he was done he looked for the source of the attack. Standing next to Team one fallen members was five very piss of looking girls. He gulped as he notice they had the same woman that shot him at the shrine with them. 

"In the name of the Sun, I will destroy you for taking our friendslife energies away." said a pissed off looking girl in a golden red skirt.The other four was also glaring at him very unpleasantly. He then began to asset their skill and what he saw there worried him. The four girls are on par with the boys' he concluded by their stance but the in the purple skirt is the one that had him worried. He could tell right off the bat that she is the strongest of the group and by her looks, she also a strategist, which means that she won't be easily trick. Judging by their looks, they are seriously out for blood. Namely his. 

"Shimatta, I am so screwed" said Ranma as he started to sweat. 

To be continued…

   [1]: http://home.earthlink.net/~tannim/
   [2]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/nf/recca/indexpg.html



	7. The difference between boys and girls

Warp Realities 

Usual Disclaimer 

A big thanks goes to Lady Cosmos, Tannim and Tomas for putting this up on their page. 

Tannim page is located here: [http://home.earthlink.net/~tannim/][1]

Lady Cosmos pages is located here: [http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/][2]

Tomas' page can be found here: [http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/][3]

Also thanks to Hawk at Hawk49er@msn.com for prereading this chapter and the ones to come. 

And for those who don't know about 'Flame of Recca' you can find info on it at this link [Jaywen's Flame of Recca WebLinks][4]. 

Thanks to all pre-readers for their suggestion. 

Chapter 7 - The difference between boys and girls 

Ranma knew he was in trouble, he could feel it in his bones. He thought about trying to explain to them that this was all a misunderstanding, but he discarded the idea because they were girls. He has lousy luck with women, they either wanted him or they wanted him dead. Ranma sighed in defeat, "Man." he thought to himself "Why me?" He tensed up in preparation for their attacks. Although he usually didn't fight women he would defend himself from their attacks. He watched them spread out trying to surround him but he backed up so they couldn't. He ended up having that Fuko girl and Ranko to his right and a girl in a yellow and a girl in green on his left with the one in purple straight in front of him. 

Pluto nodded once for the others to attack, they wouldn't make the same mistakes team one and two did. 

"Solar Flare!" Ranko shouted before a wave of fire the color of gold flew toward Ranma. 

Ranma jumped back to avoid it but suddenly a very strong gust of wind blow him back to the spot he was standing before. Although confuse at the turn of events he still was ready for Ranko attack. Using the Hiryu Shoten Ha technique to dispersed her fire he then shot a mini horizontal tornado at her. He saw her smirked, the same one that he used when he had an ace in the hole. "Uh oh." He heard Ranko called the girl Fuko and before the mini tornado could hit her, the girl name Fuko jumped in front of her and punched the tornado dispersing it. Before Ranma could react, he heard some yell, "World Shaking!" and got hit in the back by some type of Ki ball. 

"Keep attacking him don't let up" Pluto ordered urgently who was also powering up her Dead Scream attack. 

"Ok, SUBMARINE REFECTION" shouted Neptune as she shot out her own energy attack. 

"That right Neptune, you hit him high, I'll hit him low. WORLD SHAKING!" said Uranus as she put her hand to the ground. 

Since Fuko loss most of her strong attack in the tournament, she ended up creating new ones to compensate for her loss. "WIND SPIKES BARRAGE!" Fuko said her new moves. The Wind Spikes Barrage is basically her winds claws that she had but instead of using it to slash at close distances, It shoots out hundred of little winds needles like a projectile to cause multiple attack at her opponents. 

"SUN FLARE!" yelled out Ranko. Her Sun Flare technique is a energy fireball but it burns hotter then your average fires once it hits it target. 

Seeing that he was surrounded and they are going on the offensive Ranma opted for defense. The Dead Scream attack was the one that reached him first. He took the five-yen coin and prepared to absorb Pluto attack just like Miss Hinako did to his Mouko Takabisha double attack. 

"HAPPOSAI FIVE YEN SATSU" he yelled at he place the coin right in front of him to absorb the Dead Scream. He felt something was wrong when the Dead Scream was several inches in front of him and it still didn't get absorb. He immediately powered up his Kito abosrb the blow just in time as the Dead Scream hit him dead center. He was flung back only to get hit by Neptune attack, he did try the Happosai Five Yen on the attack moments before it hit him but it didn't work. He fell to the ground then and got hit by Uranus attack followed by spike of winds and a ball of energy which, when it impacted against him, burned into flames all over his body. Lucky for him, his Ki protected him against the worse of it but he was still hurt. 

"Why didn't it work?" Ranma asked himself as he got to his feet in a ready stance. "It should have work, it worked against me when Miss Hinako used it, so why did it work on them?" He pondered to himself. What Ranma didn't know was that the Happosai's coin attacks only worked on Ki based attacks. What the Senshi' used was Magic based attacks therefore making the Happosai's coin attacks useless. 

Ranma heard Pluto say, "Fuko, No don't!" he ducked in time as Fuko came in close and swung her winds claws at him. He and Fuko then trade several blow but when Fuko try to retreated, Ranma press the attack not giving her the chance to regroup with her friends. "Fine, if that how you want it, you got it," Fuko said not trying to retreat anymore but attacking Ranma with ferocity only a woman can. "That for hurting Domon, you bastard!" she shouted as she landed several punches to his body but it didn't seem to hurt him much. 

"Gotta make her keep fighting me, as long as she does her friends can't attack or else they might hurt her by mistake." Thought Ranma as he once more got Fuko on the defensive. What Ranma was doing with Fuko was keeping her busy. Ranma figure out a while ago that he had a better chance at fighting them in close combat then at a distance. He figure that they had an advantage at a distance what their strong projectile they can finish him off before he can get close to them. He could try and duke it out with them by shooting his own projectiles' but he had a feeling he would lose that battle. If he hadn't taken the other girls' strength earlier, he was certain that he would have been in trouble by now. He was about to go and attack one randomly but then this girl attacked him first, he thanked whichever Kamis' for giving him a break. 

Somewhere up above someone smile, a smile that says "I know something you don't know" type of smile to anyone who saw it. 

"Fuko!" Ranko yelled " Get back here now, you're in our way." But Fuko didn't seem to be listening. The four girls are standing together but not getting close to the battle. " It seems to me that he want us to fight in close combat." Said Pluto. "If only Fuko didn't jump the gun and attack him prematurely." Said a very annoy Pluto. 

"What do we do now, it seems to me that Fuko total concentration is on the fight, she either won't hear us or she'll just plain ignore us." Said Uranus folding her arms. " A few more shots and he would have been toasts." She was starting to get angry the more she thought about it. Neptune placed her hand on Uranus to get her to calm down a bit. 

"It's alright, as long as he give us even a slight opening we'll have him." Neptune said trying to reassure to every body. "Don't forget, the others are depending on us to save them. When we destroy this youma everything going to be ok again, the other will wake up and well have a big celebration. It'll work out, you'll see." 

"Sometime I wish I have your optimism Neptune," Ranko sighed, "It just that Mi- I mean everyone is-" said Ranko not wanting to think about what would happen if they didn't kill this youma soon and get their friends energy back. Like most youma, if you killed it, the people's energy that it took would be returned, but if you fail its victim would die in the space of a few days. Although they only saw the girls' of team two get drain, team one condition was worse. It looked like the youma played with them first before draining them. Even though the boys' were barely even alive, that seemed more healthy than what that youma must have done to her brother. When they found Recca, he was so drain that his heart was beating very slowly and the Kanji of his Dragons' were missing also, but what tore at her heart the most was Mikagami condition when they found him. He was bleeding from multiple deep wounds all over his body and was burned badly too. They managed to find a nice spot to stash their teammates body so that the Youma wouldn't come back for them later. They underestma-. 

"It's playing with her" Pluto said suddenly, snapping Ranko out of her train of thought. 

"What do you mean?" Ranko asked. 

"Its been toying around with her for the past 10 minutes, it keep on getting further and further away as time passes." Pluto said in a icy, cold voice. 

"TEN MINUTES?!" Ranko exclaimed in shock, she had no idea that she was out of it that long. 

"Weren't you paying attention?" Pluto asked, her eyes boring right into Ranko "I thought we were suppose to keep an eye on them to see if he left an opening somewhere," she added in a stern voice. 

Ranko had the decency to blush in embarrassment. 

"How do you know it was playing with her?" Uranus asked curiously, it seemed to her that the two were fighting quite seriously. Fuko had managed to hit the youma plenty of times. 

Neptune nodded in agreement with Uranus, it seemed like a very serious battle to her also. 

"It been fighting her for ten minutes, when we found it, it just finish it's battle against team one and team two BUT it didn't look very tired did it?" Pluto explained as she look to her teammates. "Now, unless Fuko some how got better than ten of our very best fighter I think it's been toying like her like a cat with a mouse. It's just waiting until it gets her tired then it will finish its prey off," Pluto said in a deadly serious voice. 

"Oh no!" said Ranko worried for her friend Fuko. "We have to help Fuko!" 

  
"We will," Pluto said, "Ok, here's what we are going to do, Ranko next to Fuko your our best fighter. What I want you to do is go to attack Ranma long enough to let Fuko get free, once you two manage to get free, we three are going to shoot our attacks at full strength." Everybody looked to Pluto in horror. 

"Pluto, if we did that, whole cities' blocks will be destroy, hundreds no THOUSAND will lose their homes." Ranko said. 

"It better than the alternative," Pluto said in a serious voice. 

"What the alternative?" Uranus asked. 

Pluto looked around once and gave each of them a long considering stare. "Who is not here fighting this youma?" asked Pluto. 

"Saturn!" Neptune said. 

"Yeah, now that I think about it, why isn't she here?" Uranus asked. 

"Did you put her in reserve in case we fail?" Ranko asked. 

"No," answered Pluto with a shake of her head "I didn't call her." 

"WHAT?!" the three girls' exclaimed at once. 

"Why not?" asked Neptune. 

"Simple really, I don't want this world to be destroy," Pluto responded in a calm voice. 

"WHAT?!" the three exclaimed again. 

"Why would Hotaru-chan do that?" asked a worried Neptune, "I thought that we got rid of her instinct for that attack." 

"No, you just buried it that all but Saturn, the old one, is still inside and if she encounters anything that she perceive as a threat," she left it hanging letting each member complete the sentence themselves. 

"How can you be so sure?" asked Uranus shivering at the thought of their little Hotaru doing that. 

"Because I would do the same if I could." They stared at her in horror, " I would use my forbidden technique the Dark Dome Close but the time gates are too erratic for me to use it." 

"You really would?" Ranko asked in disbelief, she was answer with a nod from Pluto. 

"I gu-guess we have no choice but to follow your plan," Neptune said. 

"When I give the signal attack, remember do it quick because regardless of what happen once we start we have to release no matter what. Remember," Pluto said giving Ranko her last warning and then they started to charge up their energies, as Ranko looked on to get ready. 

***  
A few minutes ago. 

Ranma felt he was doing a pretty good job of keeping Fuko busy. He let her hit him enough time to keep her unaware that he was just using her as a human shield to avoid the others' projectiles. None of Fuko hits are really doing any permanent damage but it did sting. "She's pretty good for a girl." Ranma decided. "Almost there." Once he hit the forest he can use the Saotome final attack and then he will be home free. 

"Ya know, muscle boy didn't give me half the work out you're giving me," he said in that taunting voice, he had to keep her off balance. "Pathetic was really the best word to describe him." Ranma smiled as he saw her grow furious. 

"Don't you God damn DARE talk about Domon that way!" she yelled at him and started to attack more ferociously then before. 

"Oh ho, hit a nerved did I?" he continued to taunted. "What was he, a boyfriend? Lover?" 

"Shut your damn mouth!" she exclaimed half in rage and half in embarrassment. "None of your damn business!" 

"Well it have been fun," he started " But really have to get going..." 

"Now!" 

"Huh?" Ranma said confused, "I didn't-" that when he saw Ranko head toward him. "Oh shit!" he thought to himself. "Well, it been fun Fuko but gotta go now nighty night, HAPPOSAI FIVE YEN SATSU!" he said as he drained Fuko taking away her rage. 

"NOOO!!" he heard Ranko yelled, "Damn, what is it with them about my draining technique, they'll be fine in a couple of hours, sheesh you'd think they thought I was killing their friends or something." 

"Now for the Coup de Grace," he said to himself as he struck several of her sleeping pressure points. "There, that should knock her out for at least a day." He thought to himself with satisfaction. "Well I am ofhff," he said as he was hit by Ranko's uppercut in mid sentence. "Damn!" he thought to himself "I didn't know she was that fast." And then they began to trade blows with each other. 

"How dare you, you YOUMA for hurting Fuko!" Ranko said very mad now and fighting to kill. 

"Now, now I am sur-" 

"Shut up!" Ranko shouted never giving Ranma a chance to explain, punching him in his nose. 

"Alright, that tears its," he exclaimed as he began to fight Ranko but not all out, just enough so she'd quit. 

"Get out of the way Ranko!" shouted Pluto, "We're ready!" 

"Ok," she proceeded to retreat but was stopped by Ranma standing in her way. 

"Going somewhere?" he asked with a smirk. 

"No way are you going to use me as a shield," Ranko said as she tried to jump over him, only to be met him in mid air and get knocked down. She looked up from the ground to see Ranma standing in front of her still smirking as if he hadn't knocked her down. 

"Out of the way now Ranko!" her three teammates yelled at her again. 

"Sorry Minna, but I guess he not letting me go, so I am going to make sure he'll die with me." She thought to herself. 

"I am gonna kill you for hurting Mikagami," she said as she charged at him. "In order for Mikagami and her friends' to live, I have to sacrifice Fuko and me," she thought to herself. 

"Mikagami?" asked a confuse Ranma, "Why?" but Ranko wasn't answering him, all she did was keep on attacking him. "What a minute, you like Mikagami?" he asked her in disbelief. 

"Shut up!" she said but she was blushing a little, Ranma saw that blush though. 

"Oh my god," Ranma said in shock, "Your in love with him!" He pointed an accusing finger at Ranko. 

Ranko face was redder than a tomato. "What you know any way?" she shot back, but Ranma wasn't listening, she then notice that Ranma face was kind of green. 

"She and Mikagami." that thought was to horrible for him to think about, although technically he wasn't her but they had the same body once. "You two aren't lovers are you?" he asked sounding sicker than usual. 

Ranko forgot that he was an enemy for a little while and put both her hands to her very red cheeks. "No," she said in a small voice, "at least not yet," she added in a very embarrassed tone. 

That was all he could take as Ranma threw up right at Ranko feet. 

"Eww! Gross!" but Ranma excess snapped her back. Seeing Ranma still occupied and seeing her three teammates barely containing their energy she opted to retreat, taking Fuko with her. "DO IT!" she yelled at them. 

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" 

"URANUS PLANET POWER!" 

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!" 

"OUTER PLANETS POWERS COMBINE!" they screamed in unison. 

Ranma was still recovering when he saw one big ass energy projectile headed straight for him. 

"SHIT!" was all he got out before he started to do his counter move. 

"It worked on Saffron's, please Kami let it work now," he prayed as he started to power up and as if in answer to his prayer it started to rain. Hard and heavy and just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. 

"I knew it, some one up there hates me!" yelled a angry and very wet beautiful and sexy girl. To Ranma-chan it seemed like the Kamis' were adding insult to injury. She looked up in the sky one last time and shook her head in defeat. 

The Senshi's full power attack was almost upon her by then. "Well here goes nothing." 

"HI RYU HYTOPPA!" she yelled as she felt all of her Ki flow out of her to form the move that killed Saffron. She felt something else flowing out with her Ki too, but guessed that it was just her imagination. 

The HI Ryu Hytoppa met the Outers' Planet Power attack and for a while they seemed to merge but then it expanded outward and exploded. Lucky for her most of the explosion was in the Senshi' direction so Ranma-chan was only a little worse for wear when it was over. 

"Uhhhh," groaned as she removed all the debris form her body. "Well glad that is over with." 

She started to walk over to the spot where the Senshi' was at a while ago. She found all five girls' unconscious, after she checked their pulse and made sure they were all right she turn to leave. Unfortunately for her a bright light appear in front of her and deposit a little girl around twelve years old. The little girl wore a blackish color skirt and held a staff with a wicked point at the end. 

"Hakaru-Papa, Michiru-Mama," the girl cry out as she when over to check on her parents but the stress of seeing her parents' so beaten up was too much for her so she fainted. Ranma, worried for the little girl, started to approach her, but then suddenly the girl awakened and seemed stronger and steadier then before. She turned to face Ranma with a deathly look in her eyes. "You," she said in a silent voice, "You are a threat to us all, you must be destroy." 

"Wha- hold on little girl wait." 

"Hotaru stop! Don't do it!" she turned to see five very weak Senshi' looking at her. 

"Hotaru don't do it, we can stop him another way," Usagi said in a pleading voice. 

The Inner awoke at the sound of the last big explosion and when to investigate. At first they thought that the youma was dead, that why they were able to awaken but now they saw Saturn facing it down and getting ready to use her deadly technique. 

Saturn considered their option for a while, then raised her staff. "No, it must be destroy," she said in quiet voice, she raised her staff once and struck it down to the ground. 

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" and then everything when silent no noise at all. The marking on Ranma-chan face flared again, this time it was so bright, everyone had to turn away. Before any one could guess what happened, the light flared again but this time instead of silences there was a large explosion accompany by a bright light. It was ten time bigger then the Outers' Planet Power one. 

After the light fade away, the only thing that remaining at the center of the explosion were ten girls in sailors' suits, each with a different color skirt and one girl with some kind of white gauntlet on her right hand. 

  
Some where a couple of miles from the explosion. 

Ranma groaned once before she felt a hand push her back down. 

"Shh, rest, don't try to move," a very soft pleasant voice said. 

"Oneechan who is she?" asked another voice who sounded kind also, but more like a kid. 

"We'll find out when she wakes up," said the mature kind voice again. 

"Well considering she just dropped in on our roof three days ago, I bet she'll have quite a story to tell," a male voice explained. 

"Uhh, I'm awake, " Ranma-chan said, grateful to these people who took care of her the past three days. Ranma then got to her knees and bow once to show her gratitude. "Hello, my name is Ranma Saotome and I thank you for taking care of me these past days." She then got a good look at the people, she saw the one with the kind voice smile at her. 

"It is no problem, we like to help people when we can and beside I would like to know how come a Goddess, who I never knew of before and is not even listed in heaven, got injured so badly," she said with real concern in her voice. "Oh I forgot to tell you, my name is Belldandy," Belldandy added with a bow of her own. 

To be continued. 

Author Notes.  
Hello and thank you for supporting my fic so far, I just have to announce some bad news. I am starting summer school soon, so I won't be able to spend that much time writing anymore. I will try to write more whenever I have the free time. Once again thank you for all of you guys support. Oh and I am now looking for Info on Ah my Goddess so if anyone that knows a lot about Ah my Goddess please by all mean Email me. Ja 

Email Vahn77@aol.com 

   [1]: http://home.earthlink.net/~tannim/
   [2]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/nf/recca/indexpg.html



	8. Complication

Warp Realties 

A SM/FOR and Ranma crossover 

Disclaimer 

It true I have one now. All characters belong to their respective owners if they were mine however I 'll. be frigging rich right now and having them crossover in actual magna. :p 

Much thanks goes to Lina and Darky (HEH HEH ) for editing this fic. Thanks to my pre-readers also for pointing out my mistakes too . 

I would like to thank the following people for giving me lots of info on Ah my Goddess. John (we gave me a lot and I mean a lot of info) Hawky of course, Peter and Kagonite for letting me know what a God cloth was. 

A big thanks goes to Lady Cosmos , Tannim, Bambi,Kris's and Thomas for putting this up on their page. 

Tannim page is located here: [http://home.earthlink.net/~tannim/][1]

Lady Cosmos pages is located here: [http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/][2]

Tomas page is located here. [http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/][3]

Bambi Page can be found here: [http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/index.html][4]

Kris's page can be found here: [http://www.geocities.com/kuroi_hoshi/][5]

Chapter 8 

Complication 

"Hi my name is Belldandy. Please to meet you," Said Belldandy greeted the newcomer in a cheerful voice. 

"Nice to meet you Belldandy-san," said Ranma-chan absentmindedly until she remembered what Belldandy just said about being a Goddess and not being listed in heaven. "Ano… Belldandy san?" 

"Please! Bell will do fine. All of my friends call me that," She said to Ranma-chan. "What was that you wanted to ask me?" 

"Um… I don't know if I heard this right, but I could have sworn that you just said that I am a goddess?" Ranma asked her, she could have been so tired that she misheard what Belldandy was saying. Taking a closer look ather, Ranma was strangely reminded of Kasumi. 

"Why yes Ranma. From the markings on your face, I would say that you're a goddess second class, limited," Said Bell. Ranma saw the little girl nod her head agreeing with Belldandy. 

Ranma started to sweat, "It has to be a dream," he thought, "No way did she just say I was a goddess. I know! I'll prove that I dreaming!" 

"Ano…Ranma is there something wrong?" Asked a concerned Belldandy as she saw Ranma start to hit her head against the wall, hard. "Ranma-chan?" she sounded a little worried now. 

Ranma stopped her pounding, as she became aware that it really hurts. "I guess this is not a dream," She mumbled to herself. "So how do you know I am a goddess?" asked Ranma, trying to confirm it. She half believed what Bell said because she did have the body of the Goddess who sent her here. "That wouldn't be to far off from the weirdness I experiences everyday." She thought to herself. 

"Oh! That easy! It's from the markings on your face, of course," replied Belldandy cheerfully. "It is the markings on your face that tell me that you're a second class goddess, just like Skuld here." She said while pointing at her little sister. 

Ranma looked over to Skuld and saw nothing at first before Belldandy told Skuld to show her. The next thing Ranma-chan knew Skuld face started to glow and then little markings appeared on her face for just a second then disappear. "W-w-w-wha?" was all Ranma could get out. This was a shock to her, finding out that she was now a goddess. She then found it strange that she kept on using the female pronoun for her female half. Back when she used to have her other girl form, she used the male pronoun for her female body but now using it on this body doesn't feel right. "Doesn't make me feel sexy enough," She thought, then quickly mentally slapped herself for thinking like that. "I am G-G-G-, Damn it! Why can't I think it?" she thought worried now. 

"Is something wrong Ranma?" Belldandy asked. "You seem to be pensive about something." 

"Huh?" Ranma was snapped out of her thought by Belldandy voice. "N-no… everything is fine," She said in an effort to reassure her. Belldandy seemed like the type that will help other people with their problems, no matter what it is. Ranma didn't want Bell to worry about her problems so she asked Bell something else. "So Bell. I guess you're a second class goddess too huh?" 

"Oh no! I am a first class Goddess with an unlimited license. I am also know as the Goddess of the present," Bell told her. 

"Unlimited? Goddess gets classify into groups?" Ranma chan asked. " I didn't think there will be any segregation in heaven. I always thought heaven as in … well heaven. I always imagine that there will no distinction between them." 

"Oh no! We not like that. It's just that certain limits have to be put on us or else every one of us will be running around at full power," Belldanady explained to Ranma. "IT would be dangerous if that happen. So, as we gain more experiences we gain more power. It's as simple as that." 

"Ohhhh! So how strong does that makes you?" asked Ranma chan. She was curious to know how strong this fragile looking girl was. "With my unlimited license I can do anything! Within reason of course." Said Belldandy said the last part cheerfully, almost as an afterthought. 

"Anything?!" Ranma chan asked in disbelief. 

"Anything." Bell replied. 

"So say that if you wanted to say kill me or destroy the world. You can do it?" asked Ranma again, trying to see what her limits was. 

"I could…" Bell replied with a frown, "But why would I do that?" 

Ranma sweated as she automatically filed Belldandy into her brain under the "DO NOT PISS OFF!" list. She then turned to the little girl and introduced herself properly to the kid. 

"Hi there! You must be Belldandy-san sister." Ranma chan said to the little girl. 

"Unnn!" Skuld replied with a nod of her head. "My name is Skuld and I'm a second class Goddess, limited license. I am known as the Goddess of the future cause I can see what happened before hand, but I don't do it very well because I haven't fully learn that skill yet." Skuld said, a little embarrassed by her inability to see the future. 

"What about the guy over there?" Ranma asked while pointing at Keiichi. 

"HMPPP! That is Keiichi and he is Oneechan boyfriend," Said Skuld. Keiichi just sweated as Skuld glared at him for a while. " He just a mortal nothing important." 

  
Ranma just realized something, "So Skuld. If you're the Goddess of the future and Bell is the Goddess of the present then where is the Goddess of the past?" Ranma chan asked, but then saw Belldandy and Skuld shoulder slump a little. "Did I say something wrong?" she was immediately sorry for bringing back a painful subject to these girls who helped her. 

"No it's ok, it's just that we don't have a Goddess of the past anymore. Something happened during her birth, only Kami-sama knows what happen but he won't tell us." Said Bell. 

"Hey guys your watching this news?" called out a girl voice from another room. 

"What is it Megumi?" asked Keiichi, he then turned to looked Ranma and blushed a little. 

For some reason seeing Keiichi reacted like that to her made her feel kind of sultry, as if she can make him do anything she wanted. Now that she thought about it, it also felt good when the boys were drooling over her at that shrine also, it kind of gave her a sense power. Once again Ranma mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts. "Ahhh! I'm turning into a pervert for real." She thought to herself. 

"Sorry I forgot my sister was home, she would like to meet you, please join us in the living room for some tea," Keiichi said politely. 

"Sure," Ranma said. 

"Oh my! I forgot all about the tea. We heard you were mumbling in your sleep so we came over to check on you," Said Belldandy. 

"Yeah, we were watching the news coverage about some huge fight going down in Juuban." Said Skuld sounding excited when as she told Ranma what happen as they were walking toward the living room, "There was this huge fire tornado that appeared near the Juuban Park and then there was appearances of dragons in the tornado, it was just so cool!" Said Skuld sounding very hyper now, but Ranma stopped in her tracks when she heard Skuld mentioned the fire tornado. 

"Did you just say fire tornado?" she asked Skuld. 

"Uh huh." 

"And you said that it just happened a while ago?" asked Ranma again. Skuld just nodded. "How long ago did that happened?" 

"Umm… around 10 minutes ago," Said Skuld 

"And you guys said that I dropped into your house three days ago?" Ranma asked. Skuld nodded, just then they enter the living room. Ranma saw that Keiichi was sitting next to a girl that could only be his sister and they were paying special interest to what was happening on the television. 

Megumi noticed Ranma and got off the couch to greet her, "Hiya! Glad to see you are feeling better. My name is Megumi, nice to meet ya," She said while extending her hand. Ranma shook her hand warmly. 

"Over here Ranma-chan," she heard Belldandy said, while holding a cup of tea. "Here this is yours," Bell said, handing the tea to Ranma. 

"This is Yurika Moromoto with the 6:00 news, just moments ago a huge explosion sent a gigantic shock wave all over Juuban , going as far as Tokyo, luckily no civilian was injured other then a lot of property damage." 

Ranma watched as the anchorwoman continue to give her report of what happen. Everyone was silent as they witnessed the devastation that was wreck all over Juuban. 

"Back to you Hiroshi," said the anchorwoman. "This is Hiroshi Daijo on the site of the battle. From what eye witness said the Sailor Senshis' fight poured all over the Juuban district and finally center around the park," He then stepped over near the an destroyed building. " This is just one of the many building that have been destroyed in the fight. We can't go near the park yet because the heat there is unbearable." 

"The surrounding area of the battle site is also alive with some type of weird energy, we send a crew over there but their equipment was all shorted out due to the high level of unstable energy there. Not even our Chopper can get near the site, we will continue to this as we go along. Back to you Yurika." 

"Thanks you Hiroshi, this just in the property damage estimate so far is over several hundred millions and that just the Juuban district area so far, we will continue to cover this as it continue. Yurika Moromoto out." 

"Wow. That must have been some heavy fighting," Said Keiichi to no one in particular. 

"Hey! I didn't do any of that damage it was all the girls fault," Ranma eyes widen as she just blurted out what happened. "Opps?" 

Everyone was just staring at her in shock. Keiichi and Megumi looked kind of afraid. Ranma sighed once, look like she's going to be fighting against Goddesses too. She then got into a ready stance. She saw Bell smile slightly and Skuld not doing anything, as a matter of fact they didn't seem ready to kill her or anything. 

Confuse Ranma asked, "Um … aren't you going to try to kill me now?" 

"Why would we do that?" said Bell in a kind voice. 

Ranma blinked. Twice. "B-b- but everyone wants to kill me, ever since I got here they were after me one after another," She didn't realize that she was arguing for a fight. "Hell! Even Murphy law should apply to you guys." 

"Ranma chan!" said Belldandy in a voice that made Ranma ashamed immediately, "Please watch your language." 

"Go-gomen!" Ranma said, she was really feeling ashamed of herself right now. 

  
"It's ok Ranma-neechan," Skuld said, giving Ranma a forgiving smile. "Just don't do it again." 

"Thank you," she said and meant it. For some reason she did not want to disappoint these girls. 

"So you were the one that fought the Senshis' in the park?" asked Skuld. 

"Yes I did, but it wasn't my fault," She waited for them to call her a liar and attack her but then all they did was nodded. 

"Y-y-you believe me?" she asked shock, nothing like this ever happen before, someone actually believe her, no jumping to conclusions or anything. 

"Why shouldn't we believe you?" Bell asked nicely. 

"Yeah if you said it wasn't your fault, then it's not." Said Skuld in agreement. "Ranma neechan?" Skuld asked as she said Ranma looking dizzy. 

"Raama chan!" said Bell in alarm as she saw Ranma fainted. Bell rushed over to Ranma said and chanted a recovery spell. 

"Argh, where am I?" Ranma said as she came to again, "Had the weirdest dream, I dreamt that people actually believe my explanation." 

"We do," Said Skuld. Ranma promptly fainted again. 

Once again, Bell cast another recovery spell on Ranma. "Ranma chan listen and don't faint this time. We believe you." 

"Sorry," Ranma said in embarrassment. "It's just that this is the first time somebody didn't jump to conclusion and hit me in some way or other." 

"Of course we believe you, and we never hit people with out good cause." Said Bell 

"Thank you for believing me," Ranma said. Grateful but still kind of in shock that someone believed her. 

"So can you tell us what happen?" asked Skuld. 

"Well what I might tell you will shock you …and you might think I am making up this story but I am not, it is all true," Ranma warned them. Just like she did with those jerks at the shrine. 

"Go on. We promise we won't judge you." Bell reassured Ranma. 

Skuld, Megumi and Keiichi all sat around Ranma waiting for her to tell her story. 

"Well you see guys, the truth is that I am not even from this reality," And so she began her story. 

  
At the Hino shrine… 

"I am worried about them, we should have heard from them by now," Said Yanagei. 

"The news said that there was a big explosion near Juuban Park that destroyed everything in a 1 mile radius," Said Nodoka worried for her kids. "I hope they are all alright," Even Ranma she thought to herself. 

"They will be back before you know it. You'll see," Kage reassured them and her. 

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the middle of the Hino's shrine. After the light faded away, they were treated to a sight that would break their heart. Out of all the three member of the army sent after Ranma, Pluto was the only one left standing. The body of her comrades was all around, they looked worse then they ever did after a youma fight. The most noticeable ones were Recca and Mikagami, the others' wound wasn't as bad as those two. 

Recca look like he been through hell and back with burn marks all over his body, the most noticeable thing was that his Dragons' symbol on hid arms were no longer there. 

Mikagami on the other hand not only had burn marks, although not as bad as Recca, he also had multiple gashes allover his body each one looking worse then the one before. 

"Pluto what happen?" asked Kage. 

"We won. W-we killed it. I-it's over," Pluto barely could whisper out, before Nodoka can prod some more Pluto spitted out a lot of blood and then fainted. 

  
Back to Ranma… 

"And so the last thing I saw was a bright light and then I ended up here," Ranma finished. She looked around and saw shocked expression on their face, but they didn't seem ready to beat her either. 

"SO let me get this straight. This Goddess name Urd gave you a second chance to live but only in a different reality?" asked Keiichi. Seeing that Ranma nodded he turned to Belldandy. "Bell do you know any Goddess name Urd?" 

"Oh my," Said Belldandy with a shocked look on her face. 

"What is it Oneechan," Asked a worry Skuld.' 

"U- urd was supposed to be the name of our first sister she was suppose to be the Goddess of the past," Said Belldandy still in shock. 

"Really?" asked Skuld. 

"So why do you think I have her body," Asked Ranma chan. She already demonstrated the curse but they gave her cold water so they can take a good look at her Goddess form. 

"With what you said, Urd probably went and did that on her own and without permission," Belldandy said, with a calculating look in her eyes. "She need to use the ultimate force to do it. If she did it right she would have been able to send you to a reality were you didn't exist." 

"And what if she did it wrong?" asked Ranma. 

"Well you could have ended up in a universes you existed in anyway but she did it right. As a matter of fact I think she over shot her mark. I think she send you to a reality where you AND her never existed instead. Maybe that is why you have her body." 

"Not only that I also suspect that you might even have her pow-" 

Just then the phone rung, Bell got up and picked it up. Ranma overheard Bell talking. 

"Hello father," 

"Yes father," 

"She did father," 

"Is it true father?" 

"Yes," 

"Yes," 

"Ok father I'll put her on for you," said Bell and then looked at Ranma. "Ranma chan phone call for you." 

"Umm… who is it?" asked Ranma, wondering who could want to talk to her. 

"Kami-sama," 

To be continued… 

Author Rants… 

Ain't I a stinker? Well here is the 8 installment of Warp Realties hope you like it. Well I haven't officially decide who to pair up with who yet so you can vote for who you want me to swing toward now. Cast your vote in now or else I might just let him end up with MAMORU, OH GOD THE HORROR! Kidding on the last bit but if you guy feel that I should pair him up with somebody please give me a reason why? If you don't feel like it then disregard this whole thing well bye bye adios.

   [1]: http://home.earthlink.net/~tannim/
   [2]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/
   [4]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/index.html
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/kuroi_hoshi/



	9. Default Chapter Title

Warp Realities

A SM/FOR and Ranma ½ crossover

Disclaimer

All characters belong to their respective owner, I do not own any of em, if I did I'll be rich by now.

A big thanks goes to Lady Cosmos , Tannim, Bambi,Kris's and Thomas for putting this up on their page.

Tannim page is located here: .net/~tannim/

Lady Cosmos pages is located here: .net/~ladycosmos/

Tomas page is located here. .com/Area51/Quasar/6189/

Bambi Page can be found here: .net/~

Kris's page can be found here: .com/kuroi_hoshi/

Chapter 9

"Excuse me?" Ranma began. "Did you just say K-Kami-sama?" She said, almost in a whisper.

Belldandy nodded.

Ranma's mouth suddenly felt very dry. She tried to bring some moisture back into her mouth but couldn't. The fact that Kami-sama might have wanted to talk to her overwhelmed her. "KAMI!" she thought. "Kami-sama wants to talk to me," she finished her thought. She got herself shakily off the floor and proceeded to go to the phone.

Belldandy seeing the Ranma nervousness just smiled a small comforting smile to Ranma. She watched as Ranma got more nervous as she handed Ranma the phone. "Don't worry Ranma -chan, it will be fine."

Ranma seemed to find a little comfort in that. She then placed the phone to her ear and spoke up. "H-hello?" she said in a small and timid voice.

"Hello child." Kami-sama said in normal voice. He could have used his holy than thou voice but decided against it. He didn't want Ranma to faint on him.

There was a silence on the line as Ranma decided what to say next. "Um...how are you doing?" she asked lamely. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she berated herself. In her opinion asking how Kami-sama was doing was like asking if the sky was blue.

"I am fine my child, do not think yourself stupid for asking about my health. They rarely ask me that my child," Kami-sama continues in his kind voice.

Ranma was silent as she realized that Kami-sama just read her mind. "He read my mind? Shit then everything I think will be known by him...Uh oh, I guess Kami-sama is reading this thought too," she concluded. She suddenly felt more nervous than before.

"That is right my child, However I only read my children mind when I am in direct contact with them. I never try to read their mind when they are on their own, " Kami-sama assured Ranma.

"Um...o-ok," Ranma said uncertainly. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about father-I mean Kami-sama," Ranma tried to correct. She didn't know why she called him father but it felt right at the time. "I am sorry for using such a term of disrespect Kami-sama," she added.

"Quite all right my child, quite alright. As a matter of fact I would prefer for you to call me father," Kami-sama said to Ranma. "Now as to what I wanted to talk to you about, well I just wanted to hear my child's voice again. Tell Belldandy to take you to go and meet me in five minutes."

"Y-yes father," Ranma said, she now felt more comfortable because she can call Kami-sama father. It just felt right. "I'll let Belldandy know. Would that be all father?"

"That will be all child. I will see you soon, goodbye," Kami-sama said as the phone line went dead.

Ranma hanged up the phone and turned to Belldandy. "Belldandy-san?" she asked with as much respect in her voice as possible.

"Yes Ranma-chan?"

"Um...Father say for you to take me to go and meet him in five minutes," Ranma said. She couldn't wait to see her father's place. It felt as if she was going home at last or starting a new one.

"Ok, let got then," Belldandy said as she went over to a mirror. "Brace yourself Ranma-chan. The ride is tough on beginners."

"Ok let go," Ranma said. She saw Belldandy put her hand on the mirror while chanting something. Before Ranma could ask what it was the mirror glowed a shimmering white and Belldandy hand started to phase through it.

"Let go Ranma-chan," She said as she floated in the mirror along with Ranma

The people gather in the living room just look at where the two were before then went back to watching the news to see if there are any updates on the battlefield.

Ranma was strangely unfazed as she went through the gate. It still made her a bit dizzy but she seen it somewhere before. "I remember!" she thought. "It felt like that time Urd sent me to this new reality," she remembered.

Their ride stopped suddenly and Ranma saw that they were standing in front of a big gate, it looked kind of pearly.

"BELLDANDY, HOW NICE TO SEE YOU BACK," said a booming voice.

"I am glad to be back, if you would so kind as to open this gate, Father is expecting us," Belldandy said nicely to the booming voice. The gate for all it sizes opened with no creaking noise at all.

"Thank you," Belldandy said.

"NO PROBLEM," the booming voiced replied.

"Let go Ranma-chan," Belldandy said as she started to tug Ranma toward the gate. However it was like pulling a statue. " Ranma chan?" she asked questionly. She turned to face Ranma and gasped in shock. "Ranma-chan, I am so sorry, I forgot how intimidating his voice is to new people," Belldandy try to explain. However it was a wasted effort as a Ranma stood there with her hair standing up straight and her eyes widen in shock. and fear. Belldanady sigh as she proceeded to drag Ranma through the gate.

It was a couple of minutes later that they were standing outside Kami-sama doors that Ranma snapped out of it.

"S-scary!" was the first word out of her mouth. "Who was that?" she asked a bit shakily.

"Oh, well he the gatekeeper, we never really say is name," Belldanady replied. She then turned to Ranma. "Well here is the entrance to Kami-sama office, just go in."

"W-wait a sec, are you coming in with me?" she asked Belldandy.

Belldandy just shook her head. "Father said for you to meet him only, he only told me to bring you here."

"I s-see," she then turned the gate labeled "KAMI-SAMA OFFICE". She then turned back to Belldandy who only gave her a reassuring look. She then turned back around and opened the door.

There was a bright light as she entered but that soon cleared up. When the light cleared she got a look at Kami-sama office. It was as big white room with only one desk that had someone sitting in it. The said person was a female and had wings prodding on her back, she appeared to be reading something but finally noticed Ranma presence. She glanced up from her book and asked in a kind voice. "Yes, may I help you with something?"

"I-I- pointment-Kami-sama," Ranma stutter out. She then shakes her head hard and tried it again. " I have an appointment with Kami-sama," she said as calm as she could.

"Ranma and Urd right?" The angel asked.

Ranma was confused as to why she said Urd name without Urd being here. "I guess," she said a bit uncertainly.

"Go on in, Kami-sama been expecting you," she said as a door appeared out of nowhere.

Ranma stumbled slowly in, when she was inside she saw there was nothing at first then suddenly she was standing on clouds. "W-wha?" she asked but soon felt another presence in the room.

"Welcome my child, it has been a long time," a kindly voice said.

Ranma turned to see a kindly old man not standing too far away from her. "Father?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Oh and before you ask, this is not my true form. This form I am taking is how you perceives or what you think in your mind how I look like," Kami-sama said.

Ranma just nodded.

"Now you are probably wondering why I ask you to come here ne?" He turned and looked questionably at her.

Ranma nodded again.

"Well the truth of the matter is that you are here to correct a mistake that happened a long time ago," Kami-sama started. "You see, a long time ago I decided to make three sisters to keep time in balance and too stop time from overflowing. Sure, I could have done it myself but my children needed things to do or else they would get bored and I didn't want them messing in mortal affairs, so I gave them all a purpose again. They were quite happy with it and in every reality there are certain gods and goddesses that have specifics task. Also in all of the realities is a goddess of past, present and future. Their job is that by simply existing, the timeline cannot be alter. I mean sure if they have their own free well but time is not control for a specific purpose. The timeline will always be chaotic so that people can make their own choices and have their own consequences. I want all of my children to be free to make their own path in life. Sure they could save a million lives by killing a dictator in advance but who know if they kill that more might spring up ne?"

Ranma just nodded again.

"Well, everything was going fine until in this reality there existed a group of demi-goddess that created something call a timegate. The timegate was able to go to the future alter the present and change the past to however the wielder wants it, and although to their credit they never used it for evil, they did use it to accomplish what they wanted. With the creation of the timegate they accidentally destroyed Urd body in the process. You see, Urd was the goddess of the past, her job is to get things started, while Belldandy let them live their lives of their own free will and Skuld is to make sure they can choose any path they want. However with the time gate linking, past, present and future there was no use for Urd so she was destroyed in mid-creation. The only thing that remained of her was her essences or soul, which existed in the timegate. However thanks to the Urd of another reality, she sent you to another reality, this one to be exact. Her magic combine with the ultimate force would have caused you to have her body anyway. What I did was place you here so that Urd soul would be active. You see with my bringing you here it had already causes their timegate to be disrupted, Urd soul is awakening even as we speak. Why you might ask? Well because she sensed a body that can hold her soul. She needs a body to truly live, other then that all she does is live in a state of non- existences. So you see Ranma, what I am asking you to do is join with her soul, in effect to be the new goddess of the past."

Ranma just stood there wide-eyed. "ME?!" she asked incredulously.

Kami-sama nodded.

Ranma just stood there wide-eyed trying to wrap her mind around what Kami-Sama is asking her. "Will I be me, or this Urd?"

"Just remember you can choose not too. Like I said, I respect all of my children choices, but what you will end up being will be up to you and Urd, and it is still your body so you have the final say child." Kami-Sama says gently and then stroking his beard he laughs. "But knowing you and Urd, I am sure you two will try to surprise me."

"I don't understand how is that possible?" Ranma asked. Then remember she was talking to Kami-sama and mentally slap herself.

"Two will be one who can be two." Kami-sama said mysteriously. "It would not be the first time someone doesn't understand, you will though."

Ranma just boggled at it all.

"Anyway with you not choosing to do it in a couple of hundred years the people in charge of the timegate will sacrifice a lot of innocent people to make sure their future comes to pass. Remember they are not evil, they will not purposely ignore the people cries for help, it just that they will put themselves in a stasis like condition that will put them out of action for one thousand years, so they won't be around to help the innocents. However with them doing that however, they would create an era of peace that will last to the end of time."

Ranma chewed on what Kami-sama said. "So if I choose to be a goddess people will have free will to do whatever they want?" she asked. See sees Kami nodded his head. "Explain to me how the timegate holder will be taking away free will again?" she asked to clarify what would exactly happen.

"Well it would be like this, the people will have free choice to a certain extent. However, when the people or something changes the timegate holder ideal world, they will literally eliminate it. Lets say the people will create a peace that would last for three hundred years in their world, however it will fall after the three hundreds years. Now that will be the people choice, however something like that would alter the timegate holder so they would change it so that the people would be at war for the 300 years time period. Now if you were there, the timegate would no longer exist so that they won't know what happen to prevent it. That's how it basically works, they were already doing it recently with you. They were also the ones that attacked you because you were responsible for altering their future." Kami-sama said to Ranma.

Ranma wrestle with the choice for a while. "If I accept, I would change but people would have free choice, however if I don't accept people won't have free choice and most likely they would follow my ass till the ends of the earth." She thought for a while.

"Oh and Ranma," Kami-sama said.

"Yes Father?" she replied.

"NO SWEARING IN MY PRESENCES!" he said in a booming voice.

"H-HAI! GOMEN!" Ranma exclaimed as she got on her knees and started praying for forgiveness.

"Good, also as a goddess it is a serious penalty for you to swear, got that?" he asked her.

"Yes father," Ranma said still groveling on the ground.

"Get up, and give me an answer whenever you are ready," Kami-sama said. "You may go."

"Actually, um...father?" Ranma asked meekly.

"Yes?"

"I accept the job," Ranma said. She saw Kami-sama smile. A smile that made her felt loved. She had already decided that the people deserved free choice, something she didn't get at all.

"Well my child prepare to accept your duty," Kami-sama said as he began to glow in an orchestra of light. "Behold my true form."

Ranma couldn't help but knee the moment she saw Kami-sama transform. It was as if she was unworthy to look upon him. Soon she felt a overwhelming presence everywhere, in her body, in her mind, in her soul, all around her and most importantly of all, in her heart.

"MY CHILD DO YOU FREELY ACCPET THIS TASK THAT WILL BE BESTOW UPON YOU?" Kami-sama asked in his booming voice. "DO YOU REALIZE THAT ONCE YOUR TWO SOULS MERGE IT CAN NEVER BE SEPREATE AGAIN? THAT IT WILL BE PART OF YOU FOR LIFE?"

"I do father and I accept it all freely of my own free will," Ranma replied whole heartily.

"THEN LOOK UPON ME SO THAT I MAY BESTOW THE GIFT UPON YOU," Kami-sama said.

The moment she looked upon Kami-sama, she knew that she would never glance on such perfection anywhere. Then just as it began it was over as she now felt herself pumped with energy. Her clothing glowed and she was wearing a outfit like Belldandy but more risqué and it hugged her body tight like a glove. There was another awareness with her, infantile or older she does not know but it was there with her part of her. Disoriented by this new dilemma she felt like a new born in front of the blinding light.

"YOU STILL HAVE MUCH TO LEARN MY CHILD, BELLDANDY SHALL TEACH YOU ALL YOU WILL NEED, GOODBYE CHILD."

"Goodbye father," she said. Truth was that she didn't want to leave the presence of Kami-sama. It made her feel so love and safe, as if none can harm her

++++++++++++++++=At the Hino shrine+++++++++++++++++++

At the Hino shrine, the rest have been bandaged and treated as they started to celebrate a job well done.

Recca dragons, it turned out that they were exhausted and that was why their Kanji disappeared for a while.

Mikagami was all bandaged up and getting baby by Ranko.

Fuko and Domon just talked to each other and glad for each other safety.

Mamoru looked over Usagi well being for a while before he left her alone again.

The Inner' senshis' and the Outers' were congratulating each other on a job well done.

Nodoka was sad that Ranma died so she excused herself early and went home.

Kage and Rei grandfather escorted her home.

They watched the news and was quite happy that the police found tatter red rags left. Ryoga and Akane were also there celebrating with them. Then senshis' figured that because they kill the youma the two was now healthy and fine.

They were enjoying themselves until Pluto dropped her glass. That grabbed everyone attention. They turn and saw a worried look on Pluto face.

"Kami," she said out in a whispered. "I-it's gone."

"What are you talking about Pluto?" Haruka asked.

"T-the timegate, it's g-gone." Pluto said out in a whispered.

The others just stared in shock.

"Impossible! We killed him!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Didn't Hotaru said that there was a flash of light as she did her Death reborn revolution?" Minako asked.

Pluto nodded.

"You don't think he took the timegate with him when he died, do you?" asked Haruka.

"That might be it but our victory came with a higher price the we could imagine," Mamoru said to everyone. He then went over to Pluto and tried to comfort her much to Usagi distress.

The party as far as anyone was concern, was over.

In Heaven...

Belldandy paced back and forth as she waited for Ranma. Something significant happened in Kami-sama office. She didn't know what it was but she knew it affect her and Skuld. Just then the door to Kami-sama office opened. She gasped in surprise as she saw a different Ranma-chan came out.

Ranma-chan just smiled and said one word that Belldandy knew was true in her heart.

"Hello sister."

To be continued...

Author rants...

Thanks to those of you for giving me feedback on this story and for voting for best couple choices. There are those that said Akane should be the choice and there are those that say Skuld or Hotaru. Well all I can say is the couple would be a secret. Heh Heh, ain't I a stinker? Hope you like chapter 9 installment of warping realities and that I would try to work on this and my others works as much as possible but like I mention in my other fics, school is beating my ass harder then Akane could ever do (^_^). Well thanks for you guys continuing support have a happy summer yall. A proud fan of couple crossover. C+C always welcome.

Email at


	10. Calm before the storm

Warp Realities

A big thanks goes to Lady Cosmos, Tannim, Bambi, Kris's and Tomas for  
putting this up on their page.

Tannim page is located here:  
.net/~tannim/

Lady Cosmos pages is located here:  
.net/~ladycosmos/

Tomas page is located here.  
.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/

Bambi Page can be found here:  
.net/~

Kris's page can be found here:  
.com/kuroi_hoshi/

Special thanks goes to all those people who supported me throughout the year  
and no given up on me. They are too many to name so I'll do a cop out and  
thank them all. ~_^ you know who you are.

Chapter 10

Calm before the storm

Usagi sighed as she looked out of the windows of her class. She arrived  
early for once in here life and no one was here with her. She still hears  
the noise of the heavy machineries being operated in the morning from a  
distance away.

It has been approximately three months since her friends have defeated the  
greatest threat they have ever face. Well not maybe the greatest but  
certainly he ranked up there with Galixia and her other foes or was it a  
she? They have never been able to determine that or maybe it had no gender  
at all. She signed again as she place her head on her desk and wait for  
class to start. She would have never ever woken up this early except that  
her friends made a bet with her, the prize: all the ice cream she can ever  
handle.

"Won't the others be shock," she chuckled to herself. Already some of her  
class mate are arriving among them is Umigo and Naru

"Morning Usagi chan," Naru said.

"Morning," she replied grudgingly. Her friend was a perky as ever while she  
was tired and sleepy from waking up so early in the morning.

"Can you believe how much destruction was cause in south Juuban?" Naru asked  
in awe. "Whoever the Sailor Senshi stop there must have been tough, the  
devestation is staggering from what the governor told the reporters. He said  
they wouldn't be finish until the year is over."

Usagi really felt bad about the destruction of the southern area of Juuban;  
because of the damages to the house and apartment there it has been declare  
unsafe to live in thus forcing the residents of the area out of house and  
home.

"Yeah it is something, the construction can be heard even here," she told  
her friend.

Just then Ami walked in along with Minako and Makoto. The look on their face  
when they saw her in there was too funny to describe.

"USAGI?!" Makoto asked incredulously. "You're here!"

Usagi just grinned to her friends. "Well if I recall, there was a bet and a  
prize up for grab if I am not mistaken."

Makoto sweated then. " This will make a dent in my pocket." She said out  
loud which made everyone laughed.

"Where is Ranko?" Usagi asked. "I figure she'll would have walked with you  
girls."

Just then Minako had a grin on her face that usually mean she had a juicy  
gossip. Usagi jumped on hear and begin to give her the third degree.

"Where is she? What up? What with the grin? Tell me what you know!" Usagi  
demanded out of her friend.

"Ok, ok, just get off of me," After she did Minako then told her what  
happen.

"Really?! Mikagame came to walk her to school? This is so exciting and  
romantic," Usagi thought. Things between her and Mamoru have deteriorated  
rapidly after the Ranma incident. Things changed big time when the youma  
known as Ranma came and disrupt everything according to Pluto. It seems that  
the Ranma creature was a chaos entity youma and before it was destroy it  
struck a major blow against the Senshi. One that they cannot recover from at  
all; the thing that bothers her about the youma to this very day is that her  
senses never warn her of any malicious attempt by the creature. It as if the  
creature was not truly trying to harm them but Pluto said that this youma  
was different and that they were lucky to be able to eliminate it before it  
can show another of it's powers.

"Look there they come now." Usagi heard Minako said as she lean out of the  
window. She looked out of the window also to see Ranko and Mikagame walk  
hand in hand.

"Well at least they admit that much now," Usagi though to herself. When  
Mikagame was hurt in the fight with the youma Ranma, Ranko was the one that  
nursed him back to health. It would be interesting to see how this  
developed.

***hr

Ranko was quickly approaching her school but she did not want this walk with  
Mikagame to end. Her heart beat faster every time Mikagame looked at her.  
Ever since the Ranma incident, she and Mikagame have gotten closer and  
closer. They finally realize how deeply they care for each other and how  
close they came to losing each other to that demonic youma who call itself  
Ranma.

"Mikagame-kun?" she finally utters. None of them have said anything since  
leaving her house. Just merely enjoying each other presence was enough for  
her.

"H-Hai?" he answered her back. He sounded a littler nervous but then so was  
she.

"Thank you for walking me to school," she said sincerely. Truly it was her  
most enjoyable experience up to date. Seeing no one her school front yard  
she balance herself on her toes and kissed him lightly on his cheek.  
Blushing beet red she ran into her school leaving Mikagame just standing  
there speechless.

She didn't know what she did it but it just felt right at the time. She just  
hopes that no one saw what she did. It took her a while to realize that she  
was in front of her classroom. Upon entering the classroom she was greeted  
with a very familiar scene.

"Mikagame kun," Usagi said in a poor imitation of her voice. "Thank you for  
walking me to school."

"No problem Ranko chan," said Makoto in a deep voice and to Ranko horror she  
saw Usagi stand on her told and give Makoto a kiss on her cheek.

"Y-you guys saw everything," she accused them. A grin on their faces was all  
the reply they would give her. She would never live this down she realized.

"Seem to me that you and Mikagame was getting a bit hot and heavy out  
there," Said Minako in a teasing voice. " I wonder what would have happened  
had it been dark out."

Ranko blushed red as hentai images popped in her head. "Quit it you guys,"  
she whined. When she wanted to she could whine as good as Usagi and that's  
saying something. However their only reply was more teasing and laughter. It  
felt good to see Usagi genuinely laugh again. It has been too long since the  
youma attack that Usagi banter with them like the old days.

"Damn that youma," she thought to herself. "I wish I can kill it again for  
hurting Usagi like it did."

***  
Outside in front of the school Mikagame was still stunned by what Ranko just  
did. He gingerly touched his cheek at the spot where Ranko kissed him and  
blushed again. It's almost time for Ranko School to start class; he can see  
a lot more students rushing in now.

So caught up in Ranko kiss that he did not notice being kicked from behind.  
Angered he spun around to see who it was only to go pale at the figure  
before him.

Recca had some how manage to enlarge his face to demonic proportions.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!!!" the demon head said.

"Wahh!" Mikagame yelled in fright. Recca wrath was truly awesome when he was  
mad and it seems like right now he was mad.

" I didn't, She kissed me I swear!" he explained to the demon head Recca.  
His explanation seems to pacify Recca somewhat because suddenly the demon  
head was gone and Recca face was back to normal.

"Sorry about that, brotherly duty and all that you understand," he said  
calmly. " I didn't realize you and Ranko advanced so far, maybe I should  
tell mom about this."

"No don't please!" he said. He fear Ranko mother would start to weight and  
gauge and re-evaluate him and if she finds him lacking she would disapprove  
and then he and Ranko will never be together.

"Such is the peril of love." He thought to himself. He looked back to Recca  
only to see him grin.

" Heh I was just kidding, you know I like it better when you thought you  
were better then everybody else, you were so much more fun back then," with  
those words Recca leaped on a roof top and start to make his way to school  
with Mikagame following. Feats such as that have earned them the reputation  
as the best Martial artist in the area, maybe even in the world to the on  
lookers below all except for one recent arrival.

"Whew! That was close," the figure said. "Lucky thing I arrived here with  
the crowd other wise they would have spotted me."

" I wonder what they were doing here, oh well as long as they are not here  
I'll be fine," with that the figure made it way toward the school.

***hr  
Usagi and her friends were still teasing Ranko when the teacher came in and  
told them to quiet down.

"Now class today we have a new transfer student coming in from out of the  
country, please make him a comfortable as possible."

Usagi watched as a figure walked in the room and gasped in surprise. Her jaw  
dropped open as she recognized the figure. She looked to her friends and saw  
that they recognize him too although none was as mad as Ranko is right now.

However what surprised her the most was the boys eyes widen in recognition  
when he saw her and as his eyes pass over the entire class room he seem to  
have gotten even more nervous.

She didn't know what he was nervous about, it not like they could act openly  
against him with this many people around. He had effectively for all intent  
and purpose, held the entire school hostage. Her friends' power right now  
might not be enough to match him or if they were the casualties and  
fatalities rate would numbers in the thousands

"Please introduce yourself to the class," her teacher prompted the boy.

"H-huh, oh right, ummm my name is Ranma Saotome please to meet you all," he  
said with a bow of his head. Most of the girls in class were staring at him  
the whole time. Usagi wondered if they knew they were in danger or  
something. Until she literally saw hearts in several girls' eyes, looking  
back at him she had to say he made quite a handsome figure. He was tall,  
with a muscular figure even his uniform can't hide. His blue green eyes were  
piercing and his face had a rugged look to him his stance was still loose as  
before but he seem to radiate danger. No wonders the girls have taken to him  
like bees to honey.

"Thank you Saotome kun, please have a seat right next to Ranko," The teacher  
pointed out to him where.

Usagi eyes widen at the seating arrangement, this would put him in their  
reach. To her left is Ami and to her right is Minako. Behind Minako was  
Ranko and to Ranko left is the empty seat assigned to the Ranma. Next to  
that empty seat is Makoto and behind is Naru.

She look over to Ranko only to see her clench her teeth in fury, she seem to  
understand if they do battle here many innocents will be hurt.

Ranma quietly move to his seat giving each of them a glance over and all of  
them returned his glance with a glare of their own.

Much to her surprise the youma fell asleep halfway during class and was  
promptly punish for it. Not only that but he apologize to the sensei for  
disrupting her class and quietly took his punishment.

"Psst, Usagi," Minako whispered in a small voice. However when she turned to  
replied the sensei caught them both and told them both to stand out in the  
hall with Ranma.

Minako paled and bit along with Usagi, who know what things he might do to  
them for revenge.

***hr

Ranma looked heaven ward and asked why on earth did Kami- sama would play  
such a trick on him. Not only did he met two of the boys that almost managed  
to kill him this morning but now the girls are here also. He doubted that  
Kami would answer him even in his goddess form.

Ranma reflect on what had happen three months ago. It was true that most of  
the southern area was now decimated courtesy of Ranma but he was only trying  
to defend himself. Not like he had a choice in the matter, those boys could  
have taken it some where else but they decided to challenge him right there  
and then and paid the price for it too.

Three months of living with Belldandy, Skuld, and Keiichi. They taught his Urd side  
the ropes to being a goddess and what spells she can use or not. Ranma being  
a quick learner was able to pick up on a lot of spells but millennium of  
knowledge cannot be learn in just three months time. He was still studying  
the rules and regulation book for his Urd side. He was convinced that the book was made by  
demon or something because everything he thought he finish the book  
Belldandy would tell him to turn to the beginning of the page and there  
would be more rules for him to read.

However he eventually decided to move out of the Morisato household. He  
didn't like freeloading off of other people and decided that he would earn  
his own bread and butter. He also decided that he needed to go to school to  
catch up on this world history and such so decided to enroll to the school  
closest to him. Who would have thought that he would meet the people who  
tried to kill him here?

"Oh well guess that is how my luck goes, heh I won't if there is a goddess  
of luck too," he pondered to himself. He then noticed that the door to his  
class open and two of the girls he fought against was coming out here to  
stand with him.

It was awkward silence at best with the three of them standing out there.  
Since he was a goddess now he had access to files up in heaven. First thing  
he looked up was information oh his attackers, the Sailor Senshi and the  
Hokage. Their history he found out was quite extensive and admirable. He  
would even have respected them more had they not try to eliminated him from  
history.

He knew that they weren't bad but they then to attack things they don't  
understand. Well make that Pluto, the others are more understanding  
according and had he had a chance to explain thoroughly he might not had to  
come to blow with them. At least he handed their asses to them good, though  
even his victory was a fluke. Had his goddess side not intervene and helped  
him he would have been dead at Pluto hand when she first attacked him. Also  
it was his goddess side power that mange to stop Saturn death reborn  
revolution attack not to mention getting his assess fried from the three  
outer Senshi combine attacks.

He looked to his classroom doors and saw the other girls come out to join  
their friends.

"Guess they were afraid that I might hurt their friends or something," he  
thought to himself. Once again the silence was deafening not one person  
talked in the halls nor did they try to attack him or looked at him.

Ranma however had enough silence and he would try to clear up this  
misunderstanding with the scouts, he do not want to have to look over his  
shoulder and wonder if they might get to kill him or not. They abilities  
were quite capable of that.

So with a long drawn breath he turn to them and say to words they would  
never thought come from him.

"I'm sorry."

Ranma looked at the reaction on their faces, they were surprise to say the  
least. He was about to say more when Ranko cut him off.

"Sorry? Oh you'll be sorry when we get through with you youma," she said in  
a quiet yet deadly voice. "We'll kick your sorry butt back to wherever you  
originated from."

Ranma just sighed. No one can ever say he didn't try to make peace. "Well I  
am sorry you feel that way, was it my fault you attacked me first?"

"Had you let me go when I wanted too ya might not have gotten your asses  
handed to you by me," he said and instantly regretted it. "Old habits died  
hard I guess," he though to himself. He can see Ranko fuming now. Just as he  
thought, anyone outside of their friend circle they distrust and with him  
they distrust even more.

"Guess I play the bad guy then," he muttered silently to himself. "Look, if  
you do not attack me here in this school no one will die if you do then I  
will destroy this school faster then you can pull out of henshin pens of  
yours and yell out your transforming words."

They looked at him in shock then, he had threaten them and their school,  
they won't be letting him off easy but at least he will not have to watch  
his back all the time. The rest, he'll deal with later.

***hr  
After Ranma got home to his apartment he saw he checked his heaven emails  
and found his first assignment.

"Well here goes nothing," he said and with that he turned into a she.  
"Yatta! I am out again," the now female Ranma said to herself.

She walked over to her mirror and inspected herself. Silvery hair flowed  
past her shoulders in delicate waves, framing her angelic, majestic face. A  
brilliant, fiery crimson streak of color ran down the center of the  
silver-white mass like flame, tinting the locks on either side of her face  
as well. The violet markings on her cheeks and forehead accented the  
icy-lavender hue of her long-lashed eyes, making them glow with unearthly  
light. Her goddess uniform only serves to heighten her beauty.

"Damn I'm good looking," Ranma-Urd said to herself. With that she past  
through her TV and was on her way to granting her first wish.

To be continued

Author Rants...

Well it has been quite a while hasn't it? I well I think I lost all of my  
editors so I had to do this one myself with no help so if the quality sucks  
well it will and nothing I can do about it. For those of you who waited  
early for this chapter you notice that not a lot of action is going on but  
that why I named the chapter title like I did. Well hope this chapter is not  
too much of a disappointment. Until then, a proud supporter of Couple  
crossover and Crossovers.


	11. Beastie Boys

Warp Realities

Disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi

Ah! My Goddess created by Kōsuke Fujishima

Flames of Recca created by Nobuyuki Anzai

I do not own any of these characters, all anime belong to their respective companies. Don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 12

Beasties Boys

* * *

Light was shimmering everywhere like a kaleidoscope of powers as Ranma-Urd just finish using hermethod of travel to go home. It was almost like a wormhole tunnel that you would see in those sci-fi T.V shows.

Ranma-Urd was feeling extremely content having just finish granting her first wish ever, she was surprise at just how good it felt.

"I hope Keitaro get into Toudai just like he wanted, though I wonder if having him become a Ronin again is cruel or not." Ranma wondered. "Ah well, what done is done trust in the ULTIMATE FORCE and all will be well.

With that final thought Ranma-Urd continue merrily on her way home through the wormhole.

**********Juban**********

Hinikawa Shrine

Rei Hino, also known as the Senshi of Mars was having fitful dreams. She was burning. Everything in her dream was burning.

"Where am I?" Rei asked in her dream scape. She looked all around only to see scene of devasation in a place she have never seen before.

Walking through the fiery path where the heat would be suffocating and the fire fatal to normal human beings. Looking down at her body she noticed she was in her Senshi suit the flames dancing all around her.

Rei was startled when she heard an explosion, looking up she noticed a tall mountain. It's was just as impressive as any of the major mountain she have ever read about. Fuji and Everest seem to be dwarf by this one. She trace her eye from the bottom of the mountain all the way to the top as another explosion shattered the top of the mountain again. Raising both of her arms to shield her from the falling rocks she ran to get some distance from the raining debris.

Still, her world was continuously burning thought it barely affected her. It did make it hard for her to see anything with any clarity. Walking to get away from the flame to get a clearer vision she trip over a log of some sort. Sitting up, she looked at the log only to find it was a body. A charred and burned body.

The hair was burn, empty eye socket remains, an open mouth expression of agony seem permanently etch to the face. Rei stared at the dead face for a while before taking in the other details. There was a tiara on the head of charred body, and the clothing seem like a sailor fuku. Eyes widening, she got closer using her hand she brush off the skirt soot to determine which Senshi this was, it was Ami. Gentle kind Ami.

Her dream 'shifted', looking up she notice she wasn't in the rural mountain range anymore, she was in Juuban and it was burning. Charred bodies were everywhere with varying expression of horror on their faces. Rei backed away from this only to bump into something, turning around she let loose a scream of terror.

"No..." Rei said backing away.

Hanging from a massive tree were all the remaining Senshi including the Hokage. Charred and still burning. Rei slump to her knees crying.

A sinister laugh made her turn around to face a fiery phoenix.

"Kurei..." Rei whispered out. Rei vaguely wondered why the evil Phoenix flame was red and white instead of the sickly purple like it was usually. Kurei shouldn't have been here, he had left.

The flame seem to get hotter and even though she was the Senshi of Fire, this fire was beyond her this corrupted flame. Burning everything away, threatening to burn her away. To destroy her. To..

Just as suddenly the fire was extinguish, the air felt colder, icier, and the phoenix roar as if wounded. A hand clasp her shoulder, putting the flames threatening to consume her out , even her Senshi fire seem to cool at the touch. Turning around she looked into the face of the Youma and woke up.

Rei was sweating from head to toe in her bed. Her heart pounding a mile a minute the dream had been so disturbing, so real. Could Kurei be returning? He was the only flame user with a phoenix that she knew of, the youma being there was strange to her. She hope it wasn't another prophecy.

******Juuban High*****

Next Day...

"I'm gonna KILL HIM!!!" Ranko Hanabashi step sister to Recca and Sailor Sun screamed in anger.

"Because of him I am in HELL!" Ranko loudly lamented.

"If you have simply left him alone, we wouldn't be in detention now would we?" Usagi Tsukino aka Sailor suit of love and justice half yelled at her friend.

"What ticks me off is he is not even HERE to share detention with us, it's all his fault!" Minako Aino Senshi of Venus growled. Although she was also blushing a bit.

"Who knew he could be so disgusting." Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter sighed out.

---------Earlier that day------

As the Teacher droned on, Ranma seem to be almost paying attention. Ranko was seething at the threat he directed to her friends the day before. Holding the entire school hostage was evil.

What got her angrier however his dress style matches hers A red silk chinese shirt and a pair of black pants. While hers were more feminine in design made to show off her figure his was the male version of it. Because of the similarity in their dress style people started to ask her if she was going out with him when it was finally lunch time.

"No I AM NOT!" She half yelled at the crowd of girls asking her that very question. "There is NO way I would go out with that- THAT- BAKA."

Ranma of course was oblivious to her outburst. This WAS lunch after all. While most people packeda bento, he brought an oversize lunch box. He was happily enjoying his meal when some of the boys trying to make small conversation with the new boy.

"Damn, that's cold, she dropped you before you even had a chance." One of the boys in classes said.

So engrossed in his lunch the boy question startled Ranma temporarily from eating. He wondered if someone attacked him for him to be dropped. Looking up he was surprise to find several of his classmate had surrounded his desk.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma ask, a clueless expression on his face. He didn't know it , but it made him look really cute.

"Is it true you are not going out with Ranko-san , Ranma-Kun?" Asked a Starry-eyed girl.

Ranma classmate was taken aback when Ranma choked on his food. He then look at them with horror in his eyes, his face getting paler by the second.

"Eww!" Ranma nearly spat out. "That's is absolutely DISGUSTING!"

Ranko Hanabashi, hottest girl in class, one of the school idols was just called disgusting by a handsome boy. Something was not right.

"Ummm....Are you...perhaps of the...same, err, sex persuasion?" asked a Yaoi-fan girl classmate. Hope glittering in her eyes.

Ranma threw up on that girl. "Bleaaagrrghhh."

Taking a couple of deep steadying breath while the lunch covered girl ran to the bathroom crying. He looked at this class mates.

"Read my lips, I AIN'T GAY! GOT IT?!" Ranma bellowed.

This confused the classmate. Ranko, hot girl, made Ranma sick. Boys judging by Ranma reaction made him_ really _sick.

"I..I don't understand." said an honestly baffled classmate.

"I like GIRLS moron!" Ranma yelled. No one question his sexuality. No one.

"But you just said you don't like Ranko!" said the same baffled classmate. "If you don't like Ranko,how can you like girls?"

Most of the boys nod in agreement, if one where to look up 'hot girl' in the encyclopedia, Ranko picture would probably be there, she was THAT hot.

Ranma threw up again on said boys." Bleargghhhh!" A few manage to escaped, the rest not so lucky.

"Absolutely DISGUSTING, GROSS, ugh." Ranma yellowed out again. " Don't ever mention Ranko in THAT light to me again!"

The Inners had been minding their own lunch when Ranma outburst was heard, seeing his extremely reaction one Inner Senshi in particular took great offense to it.

"And just what is wrong with me?!" Ranko had enough, while not conceited she didn't think she warrant making people sick. Girl had some pride after all.

Ranma gave her a sick look. Unfortunately, Ranma took his Saotome foot-in-mouth technique from his old reality. He really should think things through sometime, even if he was Urd half of the time.

"Everything! Your thighs are too thick, your hair look like cow lick, you're built like a brick and your face make me sick!" Ranma rattled off. He was going to make sure ANY rumor of him being a couple with Ranko get nip in the butt right now.

"Hey! Don't you talk about her like that!" Minako came to her friend defense. No boy will insults her friends looks,youma or no.

Ranma turn to look at her and his face suddenly lit up with a smile. It was as if he saw a life line the way he was looking at her, his smiled caught her off guard. So much so that she stop her stomping for a few second, that was all Ranma needed.

Smugly crossing his arms to his chest and looking at Ranko, then looking over at Minako he opened his mouth again.

"Now _that's_ a pretty girl." Ranma stated confidently. Pointing to Minako, who had stop on her way over to his desk. "Nice legs that won't quit, blond pretty hair, pretty oval face and pretty eyes, now that's a hot girl."

Minako was shock as his words registered in her mind. Her face suddenly got really warm, any anger she carried with her was gone under Ranma devastating attacked.

Makoto seeing Minako failed went to her friend defense, Usagi accompanied her , after all strength in numbers.

However before anything could be made of it, the bell rang and the teacher came back in. Grumbling Ranko stalked back to her seat. Minako was still blushing furiously from Ranma earlier attack. Usagi and Makoto glanced worriedly at Ranko.

Ranko was mad, really mad. Oh, she was so going to get her revenge. Opening her notebook, she quietly tore a piece of paper. Quickly balling it up she waited for the teacher to turn his back before she threw the paper ball at Ranma head. It was childish. It was petty. However short of transforming to kick his ass it was the next best thing she could get. Quickly she pretended to be studying as Ranma looked directly at her from his seat.

"Saotome, PAY ATTENTION." The teacher said sternly having found his new student not looking at the board.

The moment Ranma back was turn again another paper sailed his way. Only from a different angle. This time it was Makoto. Ranma turn around to glare at her only to get reprimanded by the teacher once more.

By now the students who saw this was snickering with quiet giggles, the teacher turn around but all of them were trying to maintain their innocent look. Even Usagi cracked a smile.

Ranma glare at the student body making them quiet down. Then gave a glare to Ranko (Who pulled at the part under her eye exposing the pink area under her eyeball in response) Makoto (who stuck her tongue out at him) and then Usagi (Who merely shrugged her shoulders in response.)

Ami, who was observing all of this wonder if her friends had forgotten that this was the Youma who nearly killed them all months ago. It's as if they forgot he was an enemy and treating him like a boy. Curious of all the youma did not make any real threatening gesture, her computer pick up no power signature charging up. With a nod, almost as if she solve something she went back to her study ignoring her friends antics.

Minako, in her corner just continue to blush. There were boys who have told her she was pretty before however they wanted something, always something ecchi and hentai to boot. However, Ranma had called her pretty without any mocking or lusting overtone when he was comparing her to Ranko. He had actually meant what he said. She didn't know how to take it, One on hand he WAS a Youma. On the other hand, he was a heartbreaking handsome boy. And so Minako private battle continues.

Ranma tried to ignore them, hoping they wouldn't bother him, but after the 12th ball, he had enough. His desk mates to the left and right of him were gathering up the stray ammo and passing it back to the girls. Well if this was a battle they want to fight, Ranma Saotome will win it.

"You want War? " Ranma silently mouth to Ranko as he turned to her, "You got it."

Calmly Ranma took out his notebook. He tore some paper from his notebook quietly as to not disturb the teacher or alert him to what he is about to do. Silently, he start putting the rip pieces of paper in his mouth. Taking out his pen, he open it up and dump the ink container out leaving only a long white tube. Grinning madly and still chewing, he turn around to Ranko who look at him, then with alarm as he raised the the tube to his mouth and let loose the first volley of spitballs at Ranko.

It's smack her high and hit her on her forehead. A futile effort to block with her notebook was in vain as he start to attack the expose area of her hands. Desperately she put her head down around her folded arms so she can protect any expose skin. She felt a few hit her head when the pressure eased off. After a few second of not feeling any attacks she glanced up tentatively she notice he saw Ranma attacking someone , looking to her left her she found Makoto being assaulted by Ranma spitballs. The girl look like she was on the verge of crying under Ranma humiliating barrage. Then just as suddenly he turn to Usagi and attacked the clumsy girl manage to dodge a lot of it before the first strike hit her nose. Second attached to her twin pig tails and the third smack her right beneath her chin. Satisfied Ranma turn back to face the front.

Gathering up another paper ball fast and this time chewing it to add her own saliva in there, Ranko prepare her assault. Makoto saw what Ranko was doing and mimic her movement , saliva and all. With his back turn the girls did not see Ranma donning his trademark smirk. Usagi also was preparing her own volley , so a rare streak of malevolence overrode her innate three girls eyed each other and almost on a unspoken signal prepare to deliver their disgusting vengeance when Ranma shouted.

"TEACH!" Ranma yelled. Then faster then anyone of them thought possible, he took the pen tube out of his mouth and casually flick it into Minako mouth, with a disgusting display he spit the rest of his ammo out and watch it land on Minako desk. Giving Minako an apologetic look her turn back just in time as the teacher turn to look at him.

He saw the three girl that was about to repay Ranma for his assault and then look at Minako with the pen tube in her mouth surprised. Looking at the four girls desk it was filled with little bite size spitballs. Drawing the only conclusion he could. He gave all four of them detention for one week.

--------Back to the present-+-+-

The four girls were lamented over their fate when they hear a polite knock at the door. Looking over to the door, they saw Ranma stuck his head , his face all smiles.

"Just remember, if you want to play dirty , I gonna play filthy. Ranma Saotome never lose!" Said Ranma his head promptly disappearing from view.

Ranko eye twitch in response.

* * *

Ranma was calmly walking down the street toward his house when he felt it. The familiar tug, smiling Ranma whistle softly.

"Time to go make a wish come true Urd-chan." Ranma said happily.

After getting his apartment, he look at the mirror and slowly concentrate. In just a matter of moments Urd was free again.

"Yatta!" Urd said. " Hmmm look like we had quite an eventful day today."

Checking her email quickly she didn't see any files for her ready yet so decide to take a nice hot bath.

Urd still couldn't believe she was alive. Too bad it for forbidden for realities to mingle or else she might cross dimension barriers and thank her counterpart.

After finishing her hot soak she stood up and view her body in the mirror. Giving her hair the appropriate strokes, she left to get dress in something more feminine. Taking one more look in the mirror she mouth the word 'thank you' and then blew a kiss at her image.

A beep at her divine computer told her heaven had her files ready. All she have to do is come pick it up. Urd loved being in heaven, loved the view, fascinated by the different Gods and Goddess she met. Too bad Ranma couldn't enjoy it.

Technically, Ranma is enjoying it with Urd but, when Ranma returns to being mortal, he would have no recollection of what she did in Heaven. The mortal mind could not comprehend such divinity without dying. Casting a spell she teleported to heaven,

*******Asgard, Heavenly Realm************

Urd opened her eyes as she took in the entire Realm of Asgard. This was the Pantheon she belonged to, it was home. Smiling she was about to fly to the Goddess Relief office when she heard HIM.

"Oh my fair Goddess of Love and War, come let us consummate your love with me!" Yelled a handsome Godling as he rush toward Urd.

Side stepping him casually Urd extend one of her foot tripping him. Using the skill of her counterpart she jumped up and did a divine knee drop to his face knocking him out. Without missing a beat she rose to her feet not a single hair out of place got up smoothly and went to the Goddess Relief office.

"Ouch Cupid, Think you would have learned by now." Eros said to his brother.

Cupid sat up slowly and woozily.

"She is so.." Cupid search for the correct words. "Magnificent."

Shaking his head, he help his half brother up. They suddenly see a white looking owl flying off in another direction toward Olympus.

"Oh no! Athena know Urd is back," Eros looking as storm cloud started to gather. "This could get ugly..."

-+-+-Goddess Relief Office+-+-+

"Hiya Peorth, got my file for me?" Urd asked. Dealing with baka Godlings just as she got into heaven was not how she wanted to start this day.

"Right here Urd," Peorth senior member of the Goddess Relief Office said.

Peorth was quite surprised when another Urd was found. The new Goddess, however, did not seem as obedient as she would have liked. Urd seem to like to stretch the rule to it's limit. Using unconventional means to get things done. Beside Kami-sama, no real respect for the hierarchy , intruding on other domains like Love and Martial Warfare. All in all, just one big head ache.

Watching the new Goddess scan the file at dazzling speed, even for a divine being, Peorth still wassometime amaze at just how quick the new Goddess rose through the ranks. What took other Goddess centuries to learn took Urd only a few months. The youngest of the three norns of fate, she was also the rising star in the heavenly plain. Is it a wonder why Ares, Thor, Osiris, set among others were trying to woo her. Of course having devastating beauty that rival Aphrodite didn't hurt either.

"Any stipulation beside the Belldandy Clause for this wish Peorth?" Urd asked as she closed the files and put it under her arm.

"No, just do the best you can do," Peorth answer shaking herself out of her introspection.

"Thanks then P-chan," Urd said as she turn and walk out of the office.

Peroth eye twitch as Urd walked out. Oh how she HATED that nickname.

+-+-+Out near the rainbow bridge.+-+-+

Walking toward the path back to Midgard while humming a tune to herself she notice something felt...off.

With a loud 'Kiyaah' a figure attacked Urd. Dodging she jumped back, however the mysterious fighter didnot relent but press it's attack. Urd may be a Goddess but she was also Saotome Ranma who was a master of the anything goes school of martial Arts. An anything goes master with divine power and speed. The figure lasted a decent minute before using a complex combo Urd disarm the assailant sword and knocked it back to the ground.

"Urd-sama!" A bubbly voice said.

"Ar-Artemis?!" Urd look at the cute blond Mistress of the Hunt.

"Urd-sama! I missed you," With that Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt launched her trademark Amazonian glomp. "You left poor Artemis all alone with no one to play with her."

Looking at the Goddess of the hunt pout cutely brought back her own memories of Ranma and Shampoo. Little beads of sweat form on the back of her head. Artemis was a handful. She didn't know that Artemis was the creator of the amazon tribes, nor did she know that it was Artemis who made up that stupid kiss of death and marriage law the amazons used on Midgard. She wish she HAD known before she defeated Artemis in single combat. Fortunately in heaven there is no killing, and with no killing any kiss would be of the marital kind. Unless of course you stated before hand no marriage laws would apply. Which would have benefit a young Goddess a lot had she known at the time.

"Ri-right," Urd said with bead of sweat still forming behind her head. "Why did you attack me just now?"

"Have to make sure Urd-sama was still strong enough to defeat Artemis-chan, Urd-sama is still as strong as ever, I'm so happy!" Glomping tighter on Urd then was necessary, Urd was trying to figure out the best way to disarm the girl when she heard an owl hoot.

Pushing Artemis out of the way Urd jumped back to see three daggers embedded in the spot she formerly stood.

"Oh crapola! Athena!" Urd said. As she start to look all around.

"So the fledgling young Goddess return to heaven finally to face divine retribution," The new arrival said, "I will punish you for stealing Artemis away from me!"

In decked out golden roman battle armor, the Goddess of Wisdom stood tall and regal. Glaring at Urd the Goddess in training of the past, side job Love and War.

"Hey I didn't want that crazy chick to begin with! Beside I'm a girl! I don't swing that way!" Yelled a furious Urd.

At least Ranma wouldn't remember this when she got back to would kill her if he knew she got him a fiancee in heaven. Not by choice of course.

"Enough! You will not insult my love! Prepare yourself NORN!" Athena yelled as she charged Urd.

Urd magically switched from her sexy outfit to her more tradition battle grab, a red form fitting shirt and loose stylish black pants. Jumping into the air, the goddess-in-training met Athena in mid air. Using the anything goes style she hooked her legs around Athena neck and slammed her down to the ground hard.

Standing up Athena threw her blade to the side and charge Urd again using her fist. Urd retaliated in kind as the Goddess of War and Wisdom battle the Goddess of the Past. On the side line, Artemis watch in wide eyed adoration of her two loves vying for her. It was enough to make the Goddess of the Hunt swoon.

Athena attack with an open hand strike toward Urd stomach. Using divine speed, Urd use her left hand to hit the offending hand down while flowing into the motion of a back handed strike against the other Goddess face. Athena hand whip up quick to stop the backhanded strike and with her freed right hand launch with a bunch to Urd face only to find her after image. Turning left quickly, she ducked her head down barely missing the knee attack from Urd having using her stopped back handed motion as swing.

Urd landing lightly on her feet was kicked in her calf as Athena delivered a series of blows aim at weakening Urd knees. Bending her knees forward to avoid anymore damage she rolled then flip to turn around and face Athena.

The Goddess of Wisdom and War glowered at Urd but as always with a hint of respect in her eyes. Urd got into a ready battle stance and drawing upon more of her life as Ranma Saotome, charged the Goddess of Wisdom and War.

**********Migard, Juuban********

In the Senshi HQ, aka The Ice Cream Parlor....

"Man, can't believe you guys got detention," Rei said with a shake of her head at her friends. Getting out smarted by a youma was bad enough but by THAT particular youma was worrisome.

"Well enough talk about that baka, I am going to enjoy this ice cream," Ranko said as she blissfully ate her sundae. It was after all one of her guilty pleasures.

"Maybe he's not a bad youma..." Minako said lightly blushing, "Remember Sapphire? He was decent even though he was working for a lost cause."

"Oh my God, girl, Ok the guy is cute we get that but don't go letting him off lightly, Remember what he did to us, to all of us. remember the cost," Makoto said in a serious note. She might be boy hungry but the youma wounded her pride.

"You know, I have been wondering about that," Usagi spoke up which was rare now a days what with what happened to her and Mamoru Chiba. "All this time since the day we met him, I have never felt any evil intention from him. Mischievousness yes, but not evil.

"I am afraid we were quite premature in assuming everything Pluto told us was correct," Ami volunteered. " I have been running the scenario over and and over something doesn't add up."

The Inner and Center Senshi looked expectantly at Ami as they ate their confectionery.

"The thing that bother me is that Setsuna actually agreed with the stranger when he said he was from a different reality. Remember what she told us? Remember how she said we should sacrifice one life for the betterment of all?" Ami looked around at her friends.

Some of them was trying to squint to remember. However, Usagi and even Ranko remembered it pretty well.

"It was only when she check with the time gate that she declared him a Youma, and assemble us to kill him, A gate that was getting faultier according to Pluto with the new arrival." Ami said walking them through her outline.

"Yeah but then he sucked Akane and Ryoga energy, heck he even sucked OUR energy, That's standard youma stuff right there," Ranko said. Everyone except Ami nodded in agreement having fought youma and Daimons enough time to know.

"I would normally agree but, did not Tendo-san and Hibiki-san woke up? Did we not wake up ourselves while the battle was still raging all around us?" Ami asked. She have had this crazy theory for quite sometime now and it was time she voiced it. Seeing the unsure look of her companions she pressed some more.

"Is he not still alive?" Ami pressed on. " From the youma that we had fought in the past , they never ever give energy unless they are dead and Ranma is still very much alive."

Ranko had a frown on her face while Usagi looked thoughtful.

"Well, what if he was a general, you know like Zoicite, Rubius or like any of the Witches? Maybe the youma are his lackeys and he doesn't need our energy?" Makoto was starting to not like the implication of what could possibly be now.

The other starting to look uncomfortable at what Ami could possibly be driving at, oh this was not looking good at all.

"Do you know how many Yuma, Daimon and others we have fought in the three months since our battle against Ranma?"

Ami asked. Seeing all of them shaking their heads.

"Forty Seven," Ami said. " Forty seven and not once have Ranma ever showed up to gloat, taunt or harass us."

"He was sure as hell taunting and harassing us today!" Ranko almost yelled out. Then remembering where she was blushed in embarrassment.

Ami grinned, this was pretty fun. It was time for her to present another piece of evidence.

"Exactly." Ami started to say a bit smugly. She smile at them wondering if any of them figure it out. Seeing the blank looks, she sigh, it hard being the group genius sometime.

"Ranko, why did you get mad at him?" Ami gently prodded.

"That baka said I was disgusting and horrid," Ranko snapped immediately remember all to vividly what Ranma said.

"Usagi-chan, you remember his story of when he said he was curse?" Ami looked over at Usagi who nodded. "Tell me what was he curse to turn into?"

Usagi was about to answer when her eyes widen. She looked at Ami who only nodded, Ami was so proud of her friend the first of the five who figured it out.

Tapping on her computer she rewind the data back to when Ranma was telling his story all those months ago at the Hikawa Shrine gathering. Bringing the file up she she turn the lap top to her remaining four clueless friends. Pressing the play button she let them watch it.

"So then baka-oyaji brought me to this stupid cursed spring in China even though he didn't speak a lick of chinese," The voice was clearly Ranma "Well we fought and next thing you know I kicked him down into a pool, imagine my surprise when a Panda jumped out at me."

*Ranma chuckle was heard in the recording.*

"Anyway, these springs were cursed, whoever fall into these spring take the body of whatever drowned their, for Baka-Oyaji it was spring of drown panda."

*Ranma chuckle could be heard in the background.*

"However, to my eternal shame, I was stunned to see a huge Panda barreling at me and so was knocked into a curse spring, myself."

*Silence as Ranma stopped talking on the recording looking thoughtful while sneaking glances at earn Ranko blush and Mikagami glare.*

"W-what were you curse to turn into?" Hanabashi Nodoka asked.

"Ya know, I thought there were better curses out there, but I have experience people who was curse to turn into a c-c-a-ca-cat, a duck a pig, a bull and flying yeti combine. Heck even an Ashura." Ranma suddenly turn softly. "Toward the end, there was even a spring of drown Akane."

*On the video feed he seem to be reminiscing.*

"What did you turn into?" Usagi voice could be softly heard.

*Ranma snaps out of it and smiled*

"Me, I got lucky, I got ..I got thrown into the spring of drown girl." Ranma said the last part softly while looking at Ranko.

*An audible gasp could be heard.*

"I actually look like you in my curse form to be honest," Ranma said as he was glancing at Ranko.

*There was sputtering out rage by Mikagami follow by small gasp.*

Ami stopped the recording and turn to look at her friends who seem kind of shocked. They didn't quite remember it like that at all.

"But he lied, he turn into...." Ranko started. If one listen closely enough, one could her a small twinge of jealousy in her tone.

Around the table other had similar thoughts as flashes of jealously show itself before they regain their composure. All of them found the girl in the water that day extremely beautiful.

"I thought so too until I saw this," Ami said as she turned her computer back around to when Recca have thrown Ranma out into the pond. "Look closely and pay attention at Ranma reaction."

*Ranma sputter out of the pond as an incredibly pretty girl outraged. She looked at them expectantly, frowning cutely at their inaction she look down and saw her reflection. Shock seem to registered all over her face. For a while she seem to be tracing an unfamiliar feature with her hands while looking at the water.*

Ami again stopped the recording. "We all know what happen afterward."

"Well, what does that prove?" Ranko huffed. She didn't see anything different. "He didn't look like me and he still acted like an asshole today."

Ami loved holding all the cards, she wondered if this was how Setsuna feels all the time. Could get addicting. Looking at Ranko and her friends, it's was time to connect the dot for her clueless friends.

"Tell me Ranko, if people thought you and Recca were a loving couple would you be ok with it?" Ami smiled as he friend took on a green sickly expression at the thought of incest even if they are not blood kin.

"That's sick!" Ranko said immediately. "That's DI-"

With an audible 'clack' Ranko jaw shut. Eyes wide she looked at Ami.

Ami looked around the ice cream table as it all register on their face.

"What Ranko?" Ami nudge. "finish your sentence please."

"Di-disgusting...," Ranko said in a small voice. Her head bow over her ice cream sundae.

"It-it can't be true can it?" Makoto asked a bit shocked too, it made sense it all made sense.

"I knew he couldn't be a bad guy!" Minako shout standing up with a fist pump into the air triumphantly.

The patrons in the store glance over in her direction as she slowly sat back down blushing.

"What have we done..." Usagi said in a regretful voice. They tried to kill an innocent man.

"Wait what about Pluto time gate and how he nearly killed us...?" Makoto asked. Rallying her effort one last time to discredit Ranma. She was the most headstrong of the Senshi, great in battle but sometime it made her inflexible.

"I was hoping you would ask that, the Time gate I have no idea but the way he fought us, Makoto, he never tried to kill us." Ami stated matter of factly.

"What do you mean he-" Ranko started.

"No, unknown to all of you every single time we transform and go in battle there is a recording from our perspective. Using the data from the recordings, I have determine his true goal when he engage the others in battle." Ami, click a few buttons on her computer as she show them the map and location of their fight.

For the next fifteen minutes, Ami out line Ranma basic strategy and show of mercy when he had defeated the first group and second group. He was making a bee line for the woods to, when the third group arrived. He actively tried to get away from them, but they kept cornering him not giving him a chance to explain, not giving him time to do much of anything. Shame permeated the table.

"We, we cornered him like an animal, as if..." Ranko shamefully admitted. She couldn't phantom it, when did the Senshi get so cold and heartless. They were suppose to be about love and compassion.

"Why did we ever listen to Pluto?" Makoto eyes was freely shimmering. The depth of her shame knew no bound even though their role were small in the fight. They still corralled him because Pluto said he should have been killed. The blood of an innocent could had on their hands.

"To hell with Crystal Tokyo if we have to kill innocents to get it or let innocent dies, I WILL not stand for it," Usagi said in a hard tone of voice.

Everyone look at their princess awed. Rarely does their princess have such a tone in her voice. Minako was the first one to break them out of their reverie.

"D-do you think he would accept our apologies?" Minako asked in a small voice.

Ranko look a bit uneasy, after what happened today he might not even really give them the time of day.

"I am sure he will," Usagi said confidently. She couldn't really say why but Ranma seem more like the forgive and forget type. Even though they did try to kill him.

+-+-+-+-+A while later+-+-+-+-+

Rei was silently pondering how the new found information applied to her dream. Rei and her friends have silently paid for their ice creams and left in a more mollified manner. Each of them seem to be in deep thought, although she knew that all of them will meet with Setsuna VERY soon. There were things to 'discuss'.

So lost in her thought that she fail to notice a blur shooting in front of her and lifting up her skirt.

"Wow ! It's red, and she have such nice size titties!"

Stunned and shock she look down on to see the blur move fast down the lines of her friends lifting up their skirts.

"Greed, Blue,White,Orange even pink!" The blur shouted enthusiastically. "The pink one have REALLY big titties!"

Her friends was just as stunned by the molester as she was, thankfully Ranko fuming mad launch a slap at the pervert. To her surprise he jump away from the slap and went back to Rei clasping her hands in his.

"Want to, like, go out for some Tea?" The strange figure asked hyperly.

Having seen him finally stop the girls finally took a good look at the boy. He seem to be about thirteen or fourteen years of age. Kind of short but the thing that was most strange about him was the wolf skin he seem to be wearing. Seeing Rei unresponsive after a couple of second he jump over to Minako.

"I like your golden hair and titties, wanna go for some tea?" He asked again in the same hyper tone.

By now the other girls was shock out of their stupor. Makoto was the first to react after Ranko miss slap.

"PERVERT!" Makoto said as she launch a punch at him only to have him blurred away. Ranko jump in swinging her book bag only to have him dodge it quickly at an impossible speed.

"So, no tea?" The wolf boy asked, sounding almost disappointed.

Rei and Usagi as one attack the boy with their book bags also while screaming 'pervert" and 'hentai'.

The boy seem to look at them sadly and his wolf ears seem to bend downward in disappointment.

"Stand still you little pervert!" Rei screamed as she was getting more and more frustrated. The boy was dodging ALL of their attacks.

"Mint, to me," A soft female voice called out and the boy blurred away.

Looking at where he bound to they saw a hulking man standing next to a diminutive girl. Her hair was unusual even by Japanese standard. Pink, white and blue swirls adorn her hair pattern, while she wear an elegant even regal flowing white pants. She appear to be wearing a breastplate made with dragon scale patterns.

"Hiya Herb!" The boy name Mint said enthusiastically to the exotic girl. "I was going to see if these girls would have tea with me!"

The girl, who has been identified as Herb look down at the wolf boy and stared. The wolf boy seem to back away slightly and grew nervous.

"We're leaving," The girl name Herb said. With that they all turned around as one and started to walk away from the recently molest group.

Makato however wasn't going to have any of that and started to make her way to the trio.

"Is this your pervert?!" Makoto stormed up to the group.

Mint seeing Makato coming over smile at her before before Herb rapped his knuckle on top of his head.

"Oww!" The wolf boy said as he clutch his head in pain.

Makoto saw the girl name Herb look at her with an annoyed expression. However, someone was going to pay for flipping up her skirt, she was going to give the wolf boy the thrashing of his life.

"Are you addressing me in that tone?" Herb said in a haughty tone.

Ranko was a split second behind Makoto and did not like the way Herb address her friend. Acting as if she was some kind of royalty, beside the little pervert have to pay.

"Step aside, that little pervert DIES now" Ranko said with a crack of her knuckle. She felt her friends standing right behind her, together they made a group of six very beautiful girls.

"Wow, they do have nice breasts Mint!" The hulking man said. "Nice job finding them!"

The boy name Mint just look proud, then he turn to the girls sort of openly leering at them.

Seeing this Makoto launch a punch at Mint. However, before she could connect with rigtheous fury Herb hand slap her hands away. Then with almost as an after thought push her down so she land on her butt.

"You will not assualt my retainer," Herb said calmly. Then turning her back to the girls started to leave.

"Did you see it Lime?!" The boy name Mint said. " It was a nice pretty green!"

Makoto 'eeped' and quickly tuck her skirt so not to give the group of perverts a view.

Ranko was not helpless, she was train in martial arts from the Hanabashi family and Soun Tendo. Her friend have just been humiliated by the stuck up girl. Those perverts just once against gotten away with their perverted ways. Conclusion? Unacceptable. Battle instinct took over and she jumped up silently to let loose a flying kick a the exotic girl head. Quicker then she could see , the girl turn around grab her legs, spun her around and deposit her roughly next to Makoto.

The girl, Herb, turned around and look at the rest of the girls. Then her eyes squinting almost as if she see something she turn to the boy name Mint.

The rest of the group of girls was stunned, their two best fighter was taken down with ease by this exotic girl.

"Ladle." the girl name Herb said.

Looking at Herb, they saw Mint hand Herb a ladle of some type. Unexpectedly, Herb dip into the ladle and toss water all over the girls.

Soaking wet now the girls sputter with rage and indignation before they noticed Mint and Lime looking at them hungrily. Like hungry animals really. Looking down they saw the water have made their undergarment really visible.

"Eekkk!" Usagi screamed girlishly while trying to cover up her chest area. The others also try to cover up their soaked chest.

The girl, Herb took one satisfied look at them before turning and walking away with her entourage.

Ranko was about to growl and got up to go after them.

"Stop Ranko!" Usagi command.

Ranko wheel around to face her princess. "We can't possibly let them get away with that!"

"We're no match for them in our de-powered form," Usagi said shaking her head.

"No match for who in your de-powered form?"

"Recca-niichan!" Ranko said identifying the new voice. Next to him stood his two friends, Mikagami and Domon. However Mikagami turned away as soon as he saw her while Domon took one look at the girls and develop a noise bleed. Even Recca cheeks took on a faint pinkish tinge.

"Uhh, Sis, you are umm...flashing," Recca stuttered out.

Ranko looking down at her shirt , saw that they can clearly see her breast outline covered her chest with a girlish 'eep.'

Looking at the state of the wet state of the other girls and then at the clearly blue sky.

"What happened?" Recca asked.

*********Heaven, Rainbow Bridge********

In heaven, there is a committee known as the War Council. All martial oriented gods must listen to them, a battle was fought in heaven long after to determine who would lead. The reason for the fight, for total dominance over all others, in the end only one stood. Thor, the thunderer, with his victory he selected four more of his fellow gods to rule over the martial aspect with him. Ares, the God of War, second to Thor. Amon-Ra, Egyptian Sun God, Raiden, Japan god of lighting and finally Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and War.

Together the Five rule the other aspect, battle in heavens were fought in the coliseum in Olympus. If there were a physical dispute between gods, it was to be settle in the coliseum under the watchful eye of the Five. So it was for centuries.

Urd appearance changed things. She was not known at the time, however she did have a dispute against a certain groping godling name Cupid. Artemis, Lover to Athena and her right hand enforcer saw the dispute and tried to reprimand the young goddess. To her shock the young goddess gave her a once over and turned her back on her walking away. Being an enforcer, she tried to take the young goddess to the Five for disciplinary action.

The young goddess had the gall to resist, as an enforcer she was authorize to use physical force if necessary. When she did she was shocked to discover she was outmatch. A few minutes later and Urd had defeated her in single combat. She herself made up the amazon law as a way to increase her amazon tribe strength. However, what kind of goddess would she be if she did not follow her own rules. Giving Urd a truly good look she discovered the young goddess was very attractive, her beauty easily rivaling those of Aphrodite. With almost a tinge of regret she apply the kiss of marriage to a very shocked Urd.

Much to Artemis amusement, the young goddess turned red and ran from her as fast as possible. Returning to the Five, she told Athena what happened. Athena was furious, but Artemis was still Athena lover, she just so happen to be Urd lover now also.

Athena however did not want to share and so in front of the other Goddess who worked in the Goddess relief office, challenge Urd to a duel in the coliseum. Had Urd not jumped up and accepted right away, Belldandy would had been able to warn her sister about the stakes in the battle. If Urd loses, Urd will belong to Athena, while Athena have sole rights to Artemis. If Urd win she get Artemis without have to share with Athena.

Had Urd known from the get go, she would had ran, ran and never look back. Unfortunately she didn't. All that was going through Urd mind was for the chance for her to use Ranma skills. She was after all still Ranma too.

Other warriors Gods from different Pantheon showed up to watch the fight, even Thor from her pantheon showed up. Bowing to one another what happened next stunned all of those in attendance.

Athena clearly had trouble with Urd. They had never seen anyone push Athena like Urd see Athena look confuse and apprehensive as she battle Urd was truly intriguing to the other warrior Gods. Of the Five she was their greatest strategist. Thanks to her ability one could never be sure if one was doing exactly what she wants you to do. Just as the battle was getting good Athena lost by stepping out of bound and Urd became the fifth divine being to had defeat the Goddess of Wisdom and War.

Athena for her part was disoriented from the fight. To see a hundred moves ahead and planned it accordingly was one thing. To see the hundreds moves she plan for vanish only to be replace by another hundred was disorienting. Every time she made the appropriate battle plan to counter, Urd would flow into a different style making Athena see a different set of attacks. Sometime she would execute five of the counter-moves into her current set only to have Urd change the flow and make her create counters for a hundred different others. On and on it went, planning while fighting, hundred upon hundreds too fast for her as Urd flow into one style after the other. It distracted so greatly that she did not realize she was forced out of bounds. She had lost but she had not been defeated.

The humiliation was almost too much to bear when Urd came over and offer her hand in a congratulatory manner. Urd had not truly fought the real Athena, Athena told herself, she was too busy planning to mount a proper offense. Next time she would. She would have challenge Urd again had Urd not been busy with her exam. She have been waiting patiently. With the blessing of the other four, she was told she could challenge Urd once more anywhere if she could find her. Athena vow to herself that she would get Artemis back the next time they fought. Unfortunately, Urd was alot more mature now and her style is even more refine now.

It was a brutal battle, but the Ranma side of Urd counter Athena as Athena made counters for Urd counters. In the end, it was only by the slimmest of margin that she was able to eek out victory against Athena. Ranma Saotome never loses, not even when he's Urd.

Athena fell down on her face with a loud 'thump' as Urd was slump down on her knees panting tiredly inhaling breath after breath of God-given air.

"Magnificent, Truly magnificent," Thor said as he walked over to Urd. "Truly, we would be a most fitting match."

As the fight escalated, the war aspect Gods came to watch the battle between the two skilled fighters. Thor was the first to arrive follow closely by Ares. In term of power when it came to war, Thor was supreme while Ares was more skilled. Athena, while physically weaker, was faster and had the ability to read ahead of her opponents to see what they would do. To be able to see the next hundred moves that your opponent made every single time they threw a singular attack was devastating to Thor and Ares. How do you fight someone that can counter your every move and strategy?

Urd usually would uppercut the baka God of Thunder but was not feeling up to it right now. Athena have given her all she gotten and Urd was the worse for wear of it. She truly was the Goddess of Wisdom and War. It was only the fluctuating style of the Anything Goes school that allow her to eeked out a victory against her. Making Athena wisdom and ability to read ahead almost useless.

This was the second time Urd have beaten Athena in a straight up fight. Kami-sama allowed it as long as no killing is involved. If Athena was this tough, how much of a difference is Ares and Thor she wondered.

The Ranma part of her thrill at the thought of battling stronger divine beings. Standing up a bit unsteadily, she looked over to the swooning Artemis. Grabbing her files and dusting herself off a bit she walked shakily to the rainbow bridge. Saluting the gatekeeper she made her way down to Midgard.

**********Migard, London***********

Urd slowly popped through one the night club smaller T.V as she made her way out. No one really paid that much attention to her. Those who did saw her chalked it up to the drugs they had been taking earlier. Urd took a look at her surrounding. Along with the loud music, the constant strolling lights and the occasional hand who try to smack her perky behind, it really wasn't that bad of a place. However, she was too tired to care, she needed replenishment.

Purposefully walking toward the bar, she gave the bartender a wink as he gave her a once over, promptly followed by a twice over. It's not every day you see a drop dead gorgeous girl that looked like she came from heaven come in a nightclub. Pretty girls yes, angelic hardly.

"What can I get for you honey?" The Bartender asked.

Before Urd could place her order an older gentlemen came up and sat right next to her. She took a glance at him.

The faint pink to his face told her he was already intoxicated. Deciding to ignore the fool she turn back to the bartender to place her order. Unfortunately, the man had other ideas.

"Heya beautiful," said the man. "Name's Rodney but all my ladies friend call me Hot Rod."

Rolling her eyes Urd purposefully ignored him and his lame pick up attempt.

"Did it hurt?" Rodney aka Hot Rod asked suddenly.

Urd sigh at this old lame old pick up line. Before she could rebuff him he spoke again.

"When you fell down from heaven?" 'Hot Rod' asked trying to giver her his most winning grin.

"As a matter of fact, it did, and I didn't fall I walked but yes it hurt all the same," Urd replied with a grin. She was going to teach this doofus a lesson that would even make Ranma proud. "How about we play a game?"

Perking up at the receptive nature of this woman, he continued on hoping to score tonight.

"What kind of game did you have in mind sweetie?" 'Hot Rod' asked grinning from ear to ear. He could feel it, he was going to score tonight.

"A drinking game," Urd said with an innocent look. "If I win you pay for ALL of my drinks."

"And if I win?" The now lust-filled Rodney asked.

Urd slowly, seductively, lean in closer to Rodney and whisper softly in his ear. "Anything you want, a-ny-thing."

"DONE!" The lust driven Rodney exclaimed.

"You heard that right bartender?" Urd asked to which the man nod in reply. "Well, let the games begin!"

Five minutes later and gallons of alcohol later Rodney, aka Hot Rod slump to the floor passed out.

"Lightweight," As Urd threw back another bubbly. Feeling better since before Athena fight. She stood up.

The alcohol clearly having revitalized her. Looking at the shocked bartender she winked at him and waved as she made her way to the entrance.

Standing on the streets of London, she went to the nearest payphone and waited. As if on cue the phone rang.

"Hello you have reached the Goddess Relief Hot line, I will be over there shortly for a consultation." Urd recited.

"Ummm, Sorry I think I have the wrong number, I was trying to order pizza," said the small voice on the other side.

"Is your name Negi Springfield?" Urd asked for confirmation.

"Umm, yes.." Negi said hesitantly.

"Then you got the right number, I will be there shortly for a consultation," Urd said and with that hung up the phone before the boy could say anything.

Strolling back into the club she walked back to the T.V and went to her next destination. Having read his files she saw how lonely he have been.

"Well, if he make the wish I think he will make, then maybe I can hook him up with a few girls," Urd grinned.

After all, she WAS the Goddess of love. She felt the Ranma side of her shudder a bit. If Ranma was there he would had pity the fool who's about to meet Urd.

**********Juban, Hikawa Shrine**********

It was late as the girls finished showering. The whole day today haven not been pleasant for the girls at all. First from Ranma spit pellet war, then the little revelation at Senshi HQ (aka Ice Cream Shop) finally the perverts.

However, even if they are perverts, Usagi didn't want them to get hurt too bad by Recca and his friends. After Ranko told the story of what happen, Recca , Mikagami and Domon went to find the offending trio promising them pain. Usagi wonder when did her friends get so hot headed. They weren't always like this, they weren't suppose to be like this, Usagi did not want them like this.

Ami is as sweet as ever, rational, Minako is loyal but Ranko and Makato have been hanging out with the Outers too long it seems like. With the exception of Hotaru, they were a lot more brutal then the Inners.

Usagi was the last one to use the baths to clean up, that gave her plenty of time to think about everything. First on the agenda, apologize to Ranma. If she had to beg so be it, what they did was terrible. The moment they see him tomorrow she will apologize and then if she have to work forever to get it, his forgiveness.

She's going to order the others to do the same, Ranko might have a bit of a hard time but she will come around. Toweling herself off, she went outside only to be greeted by the smell of tea and freshly baked cookies. Her mouth watered at the thought as she hurriedly got dress and rush out the bathroom.

+-+-+ A Short Time Later +-+-+

Rei look around at her friends and smile contently. She wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.

"Order, Senshi meeting called to Order!" Luna futilely said. The team mascot was trying to get some semi-balance of order to the girls meeting. It never works of course, but she could try.

Minako and Makoto was talking about boys, Ami was going over her homework, Usagi was helping herself once more to Rei manga. It was chaos and Rei loved every moment of it.

"Buuut Luuuuna," Usagi whined. " We already had our Senshi meeting, Now I just want to relax."

"Oh really?!" Luna said in a disbelieving tone. "What did you guys decided to do about the Youma then?"

Little beads of sweat drops form on top of Luna's head. At the mention of the Youma, the room stopped cold.

"Luna..." Ami, the first one to recovered started. " He's not a Youma, he not even affiliated with any dark forces."

"She's right," Usagi quickly agreed. "We made a mistake, a big one and-"

"We're going to apologize to him," Minako cut in. " After Ami showed us how wrong we were I think-"

"-It's time we make amends," Makoto said. " Our attitude toward him have been less then stellar I-"

"-don't think he'll really hold it against us, We were wrong Luna," Ranko said to the shocked look on their face. " What?"

Ranko rarely apologize for anything, she was like a wildfire, uncontrollable and anything but tamed. Luna could only stare wide-eye at her.

"We owe him much," Rei finally volunteered. She shared the group guilt.

Luna was flabbergasted, she didn't know what to think, they were finally beginning to think for themselves.

That was until Usagi took a cookie off Rei plate, who caught her in the act. A royal brawl ensued as a elbow to Minako, a knee to Makoto and a spilled water to Ranko turned it into a royal rumble.

"Girls! Girls! GIRLS!" The last yelled by Luna got their attention. The sight would have been funny if it wasn't so sad. These were princesses!

Ranko had jumped on Makoto back being the shortest of the Senshi, She needed all the leverage she could get against the tallest senshi. Rei and Usagi had each other mouth stretched by the cheeks and Ami, sweet gentle Ami had Minako in a sleeper hold with Minako trying to tap out.

"Tell me what is going on!" Luna demanded. Watching as the Senshi went back to their subdued mood.

So Ami told her, complete with diagrams and all, Ami was very very thorough. When Ami was finish

Luna was in deep thought. After a few moments of silences Luna got up and walked over to Usagi lap.

"I think you we need to have a talk with the Senshi of Time," Luna stated. They need to make Pluto see she was wrong. It could get ugly.

"Guys!" A male voice interrupted.

Everyone turn toward the sound. In the door way panting was Artemis, the other cat mascot. Catching his breath he looked at the girls.

"Daimon Egg remnants down town! We need the Senshi!" Artemis said between breaths. Daimons a gift left over from the Witches.

"Right , we'll finish this when we get back," Usagi said. With a nod to her friend who stood up with her she utter those magic words.

"Moon Crystal Power Make up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make up!"

"Sun Crystal Power Make up!"

And nothing happened.

To be continued.....

Author Notes.

Well no editor volunteered. So this is my self edit version. I did the best I could, probably missed alot of things on the 3rd run through. Anyway, firstly, my apology to those who wanted more but I never got around to finishing. This is for them, I always had an outline of what going to happen. I will be finishing this story. The main reason why would be because this was my very first fanfic. I wrote and so it is only fitting that it would be the first to end. Once again, sorry for not finishing ten years ago. You will find that I have revised Chapter 1 if you go back to read it now.

Special thanks-

DarkWolf- My very first editor. He was with me from chapter 3 and on. He had crap to work with and me made it work. Wherever you are good luck man.

Tannim- Ranchan Totally cross out. He was the first to every hosted my fic.

Lastly, the baka's over by Delphi. See ya around guys.


	12. The Locking Ladle

Warp Realities

Disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi

Ah! My Goddess created by Kōsuke Fujishima

Flames of Recca created by Nobuyuki Anzai

I do not own any of these characters, all anime belong to their respective companies. Don't sue me.

Special thanks to Scott Pike for helping me edit this chapter and hopefully future ones. :D It is only because of him that this came out as fast as it did.

* * *

Chapter 12

The Locking Ladle

* * *

"Araghh!!!"

The pained cry brought Recca back from unconsciousness as he slowly opened his eyes, his body was wounded from his fight with the exotic pretty girl. It felt like he went ten rounds with Kurei and lost every one. Slowly getting to his feet, he saw the exotic girl look at him while her hulking companion lifted Domon up by his neck. The brute slowly wound his fist back to punch Domon face.

There was a small booming noise as the blow struck Domon. Luckily for Recca's friend he was in his Iron from at the time, had he been flesh the blow would have killed him.

"Narde." Recca whispered softly as he got up slowly. His dragons once again answered his call as he threw multiple fireballs at the female. The female spared him a glance and with a flick of her wrist casually batted the fireballs away.

Standing up on unsteady feet Recca searched his surroundings for his third companion, Mikagami. He found him bloodied and bruised, his arm pinned against the bathhouse wall by long daggers. Recca noticed those daggers where the same ones the wolf boy was using.

Slowly the female made her way over to him. Her imperial and haughty looks only accentuated her exotic beauty. For some reason Recca couldn't discern**,** his dragon was attracted to her.

Gathering up his strength, he readied his newest attack. Engulfing his hands and body in searing heat using his flames, he attacked straight away with a feint to the outside, he would look like a massive fireball charging toward a small girl.

The girl wasn't even scared in the least, eyeing him curiously. Faster then he thought was possible she grabbed his flaming fist and with a strength that shouldn't had been possible, squeezed his hand causing pain to shoot up his arm.

Launching a quick counter, he tried a sweeping kick. Her foot immediately shot out and struck his knee caps causing him to go off balance. With a strength that belied her size she squeezed his fist breaking the bones in it bringing him to his knees gasping in pain.

"Recca!" Domon cried out.

Recca glanced over to where Domon was trying his best to rise. The other hulking brute was over him, both of his fists held up high preparing to smash down. Domon ,a fighter through and through, sensed the brute intent and shot up at his jaw with a headbutt in his iron form.

There was an audible 'crack' sound as the hulking brute grabbed his lower jaw bellowing in pain.

"Me Mroke my maw Merb," The tiger clothed brute whined.

Then with a speed that shouldn't have been possible for someone his size, he charged Domon and head butted him cross several of the hot springs. Letting loose a roar not unlike a tiger he pounced on Domon through the water.

Domon dodged the punch to his left, then pulled out his Beak King chain claw. Throwing it at the brute, hoping to pierce his skin, he was surprised to find it d**i**d just that, however the cut was not deep. The claws only left a shallow mark on his skin.

"What the hell is his skin made out of ?!" Domon asked more to himself.

Twirling the chain over head, he threw his chain true again, like before it hit it's mark. With a roar of rage, the brute charged him faster then Domon could dodge and he was clotheslined from the brute's massive arm. Even in his iron form he felt his body dent at the impact. Domon tried to fight him strength for strength but the brute simply overpowered him. Pinning him against the pavement, the brute cocked his fist back and start landing blows on Domon, the force of the blows was breaking the foundation of the hot springs. Feeling his body start to cave in, Domon was dimly aware that his Iron Ball elemental time limit would be over soon.

'Oh Fuko-chan," was Domon's last thought as he sank into unconsciousness.

The hot springs were almost totally devastated.

The hulking brute jumped on Domon and started to hammer him with vicious punches. The grounds they were on vibrated with the sound of power against metal. The rocks in the hot spring were cracking from the sheer force of his fist hitting Domon's head repeatably.

Recca decided to save his friend, flared his flame hotter, causing it to consume him hoping to burn the girl off of him. The girl looked a bit startled for a bit, her eyes strangely assessing him as she let go of his fist. Stepping back a little she punched her fist into the air.

"Hiryuu Shoten Ha!" The exotic girl said.

Recca was very familar with that move, it was the same move Ranma used against his dragons a few months ago. Recovering, he had figured out the attacks insidious purpose. Quickly he snuffed his flame out, cutting the source of power for that attack. Recca saw her eyes appraise him again, he could almost see a glimmer of respect from her eyes.

"So, this is not the first time you encountered that technique." The exotic girl said. "Interesting."

"How do you know that move?" Recca asked. Could this girl be related to Ranma?

"Why wouldn't I know that technique peasant," The girl said in her haughty voice again.

Recca engulfed himself in his dragons flames once more calling upon his ancestors for help. The girl looked at him and gave a small nod. She floated up, glowing as she did so, the spring started to boil from his fire while the girl hovered in the air like an angel.

Recca on the ground, charging up his dragons, wrapping himself up in their spirit, propelled himself upward with blinding speed at the girl. The girl smiled closed the distance between them. Just as he was almost upon her glowing form, she attacked him. He didn't know what happened, one moment he was charging at her, the next there was some kind of explosion, and he was falling.

Dropping, but still surrounded by his flame, he was rocked by a second explosion moments after the first one. The second force seemed to slam him into the ground. This caused heavy damage to him. His flames were flickering now, there were gaps all over the flame exposing his body in some areas. The third explosion occurred the moment he hit the pavement. Whatever protection his flames afforded him was all but extinguished. The pavement cracked up and Recca laid there, beaten and gasping for breath.

He felt more then saw the girl land next to him. He struggled to move but his body refused to respond.

"Enough Lime!" The girl said to her hulking companion.

The brute stopped his assault on her command. He almost casually flung Domon into a hot spring, letting his iron weight sink him.

With the battle effectively over, all Recca could hear was the sound of the air blowing and water of the spring flowing.

The girl knelt down on one knee over him, her face taking up his view. He still can't see why he would feel so weird around this pretty girl.

Then the girl did an unexpected thing. She slowly moved in close to him, almost touching him. She closed her eyes stopping mere inches from his face. He was startled when she suddenly inhaled, almost as if she was smelling him. For a brief moment, he swore he saw his red flame aura mixed with her soft multi-colored one. She opened her eyes and looked at him while smiling.

"Ah, so that's it," The girl said as she looked as if she just figured something out.

Almost tenderly she touched the Kanji on his arms. The eight dragons symbol flaring to life at her touch.

"A worthy imitation, but useless against one such as I," The girl gave him a nod of approval as she stood. She glanced at her surrounding once before she left with her two companions.

Recca, remembering Domon, jumped into the hot spring and dragged him out. His friends iron form was too heavy for him to lift so he forcibly deactivated Domons iron ball elemental. Domon woke up screaming in pain. Using the last of his reserve strength he summoned his healing fire; it start to dance at Domon wound. After a while his friend slumped down and breath normally again.

Recca laid on his back breathing hard, exhausted from the fight. He saw Mikagami stirring awake. His friends grimace of pain was immediate as he slowly removed the daggers that was pinning his arms against the wall.

Clutching his wounded arm, Mikagami leaned up against the wall breathing heavily.

What started as a little payback escalated into a battle for life and death. Mikagami punched his remaining good arm to the ground in frustration. He was unable to make the wolf boy pay for Ranko's dishonor. The boy was too fast. The boy might even be faster then Ranma..

Looking over at Domon's battered form, since the ending of the Uraha-ma a month ago, Domon had gotten stronger then before. He even had a form made out of pure iron. The wolf boy's companion did not look like he had any elemental weapons on him and yet he was able to best Domon in a test of strength.

He looked over at Recca. As hard as the his and Domon's fight was, Recca the strongest of the three, was bested easily by the exotic pretty girl. All of his flames and attacks were useless against her. He was certain they weren't youma, nor did they have any speed or strength elemental weapons he could found. They reminded him of Ranma, after his defeat he went back and tried to find any trickery that could have been used in that battle. He found none, They were defeated by martial arts, nothing more, nothing less.

This was the second time someone bested three friends in hand to hand combat. A lot more pride was lost in pain, he got up and staggered over to Recca.

"Come on," Mikagami said. Hooking his arms around Domon he started to drag the boy up. "Lets get out of here before the police get here."

With a heavy groan, Recca picked himself up and slung Domon over his arm on the other side. Together the two carried their third incapacitated member home.

***********Juuban*********

Stretching her legs out of the television languidly, the goddess of the past emerged from the television in her apartment building.

"Phew! That kid sure did have it rough," Urd spoke to herself. Stretching her arms out stifling a yawn she made her way to the bedroom. "Hopefully that little charm I cast on him will make him some new friends."

The charm in question was an adoration charm, it enhanced someone cuteness and adorableness by fifty times. It was cast on one Negi Springfield.

Moving around the room after yet another good day of work, she got dressed in Ranma' usual clothing. The trademark silk red shirt and black pants were soon on her, taking a look at her reflection in their mirror, she decided to change things up and wore a green silk chinese shirt instead.

"There you got Ran-chan," Urd say looking in the mirror. "You have to pizazz yourself up a little from time to time!"

With a wink Urd was no more and standing before the mirror was one Ranma Saotome. Shaking his head almost ruefully, he got to work on dinner after he turned on the television.

Ranma had to say, the way Urd and his soul was fused now, it wasn't so bad. He had been afraid he would act like a girl after the fusion but he was the same as he always been, he just now knew about Urd in every intimate little details. She couldn't hide anything from him, unless she went to heaven. Other then that,he felt fine, no girly instincts have cropped up yet.

For Ranma, fusing with Urd was almost like living with an obnoxious roommate. Whenever he was in control, he was in total control, he liked that, he liked that alot. The blackouts he get from when Urd visited Asgard weren't so bad. It wasn't really a blackout, more like a feeling of pure bliss in those moments. Anything she does on Earth he knows about and vice versa when he's on Earth. It was like she was his soul mate.

Grabbing a bottle of water to drink, he started to stir his stir-fry listening to the news as he cooked.

"So far the Daimon have been rampaging unchecked through down town Juuban. The police and their swat force have been barely able to slow it down."

_**Images of a female looking Rhino beast could be seen.**_

"Usually the Senshi would be here by now to do battle with them by now. So far, three minutes into this sudden attack, no one has seen shown up**.** The question on everyone minds? Where are the Sailor Senshi."

_**More images as swat team open fire on the Daimon, men screaming all the while.**_

"Huhnn," Ranma said as he start to toss the stir-fry up from his mini wok. "Wonder what those sailor bakas are doing?"

_**The scene change to a small hotspring bath house in ruins**_

"In other news, a bathhouse was destroyed after a battle of some kind **took place** here, eyewitness report that they heard some loud explosion. Some just believe it was a gas pipe exploding."

_**Scene of broken rocks and bath tiles fill the screen as the newscasters narrates.**_

"It is unknown if this battle had anything to do with the Daimon currently in Juuban. We will bring you more news as it become available to us."

_**Scene fade to commercial for a bit**_

Something tickled at Ranma memories about that bath house. Something about it was important. After frowning for a while with one eye closed his mouth not chewing and another eye looking to the ceiling, he shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. If it was important he'd remember it in time. Not for the first time the Urd side of Ranma agreed.

One side of the soul was careless and the other could say it was a match made in heaven. Sometime having two people completely similar wasn't such a good thing.

The telephone ringing shook Ranma out of his eating. Leaning his chair back he unhook the out of reach phone with his chopsticks. Using some fancy bicep movement he bounce the phone down the length of his arm to his ear.

"Hello, Saotome residence," Ranma said cheerfully putting the phone to his ear. "Oh Belldandy-neechan! How ya doing?"

_**Happy chattering**_

"Oh yes I'm fine, Urd also. How's the squirt?"

_**More happy chattering and a different indignant chatter in the background.**_

"Great to hear!"

_**Inquiring chattering**_

"Oh the wish went well, Would you like to talk to Urd?"

_**Contrite chattering follow by some happy ones**_

"Aww, you flatter me , I am doing fine in this new place, had a run in with those Sailor bakas, but nothing I can't handle."

_**Chiding chattering**_

"Ah, Gomen, Sailor Senshi then.."

_**Approving chatter noise**_

"Uh huh."

_**Gossip chattering**_

"Uh huh."

_**Tattle telling chattering**_

"She did WHAT in HEAVEN?!"

_**More gossip and tattling**_

"She fought WHO?!"

_**Reaffirmation chattering**_

"She got WHAT?!"

_**Sympathetic chattering**_

"Oh really..."

_**Confirmation chattering follow by more gossip ones**_

"Uh huh."

_**More tattling chattering**_

"Oh yeah, she going to know exactly HOW displeased I am getting me a fiance!"

_**Soft pleading chattering**_

"Don't worry Bell-Neechan, I won't discipline her much."

_**Happy chattering again**_

"Ok Bell-neechan, Tell the squirt and Keichi I said goodnight."

_**Even happier chattering**_

"Glad to hear form ya Bell-neechan."

_**Soft pleading chattering again**_

"Don't worry Bell-neechan, Goodnight."

_**Click**_

Ranma turned to face the mirror in the dining room. His face contorted with fury, Urd's side of Ranma's soul quailed before the sight. Taking several deep breath to try to calm himself down, he studied her image intently. His eyes kept locked on to the ones in his reflection.

"How could you had gotten me engage to a goddess in heaven?!" Ranma fairly yelled.

"You know how I feel about engagement and the like from my old reality!" Ranma said in a hard voice. The Urd side of Ranma's soul seemed to shudder with fright.

"Urd no baka!" Ranma vented. However his initial reaction over, he started to cool down.

He was still looking in the mirror and still as displeased. The Urd side of Ranma's soul felt incredibly guilty. That guilt turned into fear as Ranma expression changed from angry to calculating.

"You know Urd-chan," Ranma said with almost malicious glee. The fear of the Urd side of Ranma grew.

Deliberately making his way over to their "special" cabinet, he unlocked it and took out some fine vintage Sake. Slowly making his way to the sink, he start to pour the nectar of a goddess down the drain.

Ranma felt the despair of the Urd side of his soul. Half way through her collection he stopped. He felt Urd's remorse and relented.

"Try to keep yourself out of trouble, OK Urd-chan?" Ranma said in a soft voice. Making his way back to her cabinet he put her secret stash back.

"The senshi have finally arrived!"

Ranma turned to the television at that announcement.

_**The crowd kept by back the police was cheering loudly as the Senshi engage the Daimon in battle.**_

"Pluto,Saturn,Uranus and Neptune have showed up to battle the Daimon, these four mysterious Senshi are rarely seen! You are really in for a treat folks!"

_**Explosion rock the camera as the camera man falls down from the blast.**_

_**Tick**_

Ranma shut off the T.V as he walked out the door to go to the roof. With the arrival of the Senshi, the Daimon should be defeated within a few minutes.

Looking outside the window he still felt the guilt of Urd's soul and her remorse. He shouldn't have over reacted like that, he decided to make it up to her. Looking out the windows he saw it was a clear night sky. The stars were simmering like little diamonds in the night sky. Nodding he went outside, then in a feat of acrobatics jumped easily to the roof top of his apartment complex.

Closing his eyes, he seemed to meditate, he felt Urd's soul tentatively hope, as he started to breath in and out slowly. Smiling, he decided to give Urd a special treat tonight. He would do all the katas that he learned. Getting into his stance, he quieted his soul as he felt Urd quiet hers. Then, together, they began to move.

He opened up with The Flowing River ,when it neared the end, The Gentle Wind. One after another his repertoire of martial arts was used by their masters. His kata went from angry, to graceful, clumsy to controlled. It flowed through him, it surrounded him. As he shift to through more and more forms, his trouble left him, his thoughts abandon him. His body was no longer his.

He was flowed with the Art, he WAS the Art. The air felt heavier, the sound from the city was sharper, his senses were increased beyond normal human capacity and he shared it with Urd. Two existences, one soul, together they move as one under the starry night sky.

*********Downtown Juuban*******

"Dead Scream." The mysterious Senshi of Time said as her attack finished off the Daimon.

After a particularly vicious battle, the Daimon have been put down with that final attack by Sailor Pluto. As the Daimon's body started to disperse, one question plagued Pluto.

"Where's the princess?" Haruka aka Sailor Uranus asked. They didn't know they were voicing her thoughts out loud.

"I do not know." Setsuna Meiou aka Sailor Pluto said. "I tried to call them on my communicator, there was.... static."

That was perplexing to her, it wasn't jammed or muffled. It was static, like television static.

"How is that even possible?" Michiru asked as she came up to stand at Haruka side.

"I don't know, it's as if something is.... interfering with their signal," Setsuna said with a frown. It wasn't the best way to put it but it was worrisome.

"Oh no! Could she be in trouble?!" Haruka, the aggressive Senshi, always the first to assume the worse.

"Sailor Pluto!"

Setsuna turning toward a familiar voice searched for a familiar face. Haruka spotted the princess first.

"Us-oof!" Haruka was about to say before getting elbow in the gut by Michiru.

"Baka do you want us to be exposed?" Michiru asked her lover quietly.

Usagi gave Setsuna a thumbs up to let her know the Inner's were fine. Her princess knew she would be worried. Smoothly as if nothing happened she turned to her teammates.

"Let's go," said Pluto in a flash of light disappearing along with the Outers.

Back at the Outer House......

The Outers teleported back into their home with little fanfare. After de-transforming Setsuna readied some tea. She didn't need to have her timegate powers to know she was about to have company.

The other scouts de-transformed and got cleaned up. Fifteen minutes later the Inner's arrived.

"And just where were you guys?" Haruka demanded to know immediately upon their entry.

Usagi however didn't pay attention to Haruka as she stomped right up to Setusna, turned her around and lifted her hands high.

**_SLAP!!!_**

The entire room was stunned by Usagi's actions. Setsuna cupped her hand to her cheek as she slowly sank to her knees. Words failed her as she gazed at the hard expression on her future queen. All she could really do was give her queen a hurt expression.

"Never again Setsuna!" Usagi wasn't yelling but got closed. "Never again will we EVER sacrifice a single INNOCENT life to make Crystal Tokyo!"

Setsuna just looked at Usagi dumbly, still shocked by the slap. Her future queen's words rumbling in her ears. Hotaru came down to see everyone looking at Usagi. She saw Usagi standing over Setsuna with her hands on her hips. It would make for a laughable sight if not for the aura Usagi projected.

"Do you hear me Guardian of Time?" Usagi said in different voice this time. The voice of Serenity.

Setsuna was suddenly gathered up into Usagi arm as she laid Setsuna head on her shoulders.

"We must never become as ruthless as our enemies, we must never build our kingdom on blood and violence. If we do we become no better then those we have fought. Yes, we will fight, but never forget that we are the Soldiers of Love and Compassion."

Tears flooded Setsuna's eyes as Princess Serenity gently scolded her.

"Ranma was innocent, he was never evil nor did he have any connection to evil," Usagi/Serenity said as she pulled Pluto away to look deep in her eyes. "You knew this."

Setsuna could only drop her head to her chest in admission of her guilt.

"Surely, your highness if parad-," Haruka rallied to Setsuna's defense. However one look from the princess and her soul was laid bare. Princess Serenity saw every shameful deed, every sacrifice Haruka made in the name of paradise. The disappointed look in her princess eyes cut deeper then any sword could. Nothing else need be said.

Michiru was about to say something but she too was silenced by Princess Serenity's eyes. The depth of their sins shamed her.

"The old ways are dead my proud Outers, let them die. Build a new and better future with the Inner's, do not stand apart from us as before". "As you are now," Usagi/Serenity gently stated. "Will you stand with me and my ways?"

Even though the question was ask of Setsuna, everyone knew Michiru and Haruka were included also. There was ever one acceptable answer for them.

"Yes my Queen," Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna acknowledged as one.

"Good," Usagi/Serenity said with a smile, turning to Pluto. "Setsuna, we have a problem."

The difference in tone of voice was obvious, Usagi was herself again.

"What is wrong your ma-," Setsuna was cut off with a frowning look from Usagi. Sighing. "I mean, Usagi-chan."

Smiling winningly at Setsuna's correction she raised her hand up in the air and utter those magical words.

"Moon Crystal Power Make Up!"

And once again nothing happened.

Setsuna and the other Outer's gave her a looked startled by the lack of a transformation sequence. Grimacing, Usagi said those magic words again with no results. Behind Usagi the Inner's also said their transformation phrase. Nothing happened, no light show, no dancing ribbons, no nothing.

"Something happened Setsuna, we can't access our powers." Usagi said putting her hands down. "We even used our old transformation phrases..."

Setsuna stood up to straighten herself out as she walk over to her table to sit.

"The powers are still there, we can feel it," Rei piped in. Looking at the other Inner's who nod their heads in confirmation. "It's just something is stopping us from transforming."

"It's likes there's a wall separating us from our power. We know it's on the other side we just can't get to it." Makoto voiced her feelings.

"Thats' a most apt description Makoto-chan," Ami beamed at her friend.

Haruka and Michiru finally remembered their manners and invited their guest to make themselves comfortable. Hotaru went around serving tea to everyone while Setsuna appeared to be in deep thought. Everyone looked at her expectantly as she slowly sipped on her tea.

Setsuna went back to her usual calculating mode applying her vast knowledge to solve this dilemma. Her face showed no expression as she calmly sip her tea, her posture straight and her legs crossed in a lady-like fashion.

"There are very few powers that can stop us from transforming," Setsuna started to say, "Did you encounter any unusual enemies today?"

The Inner's looked at each other before turning back to Setsuna shaking their heads.

"Oh!" Ranko said suddenly. "What about that fight with Ranma we had?"

The other Inner's, except Rei, knew Ranko was referring to their school incident. It was a pretty humiliating memory for the girls.

"You fought Ranma and you didn't call us?" Haruka asked first before Setsuna could say anything. " I knew it was hi-"

"It wasn't a fight, fight," Ami cut in before Haruka could go on her little tirade against Ranma. Getting the Outers to accept that Ranma wasn't evil to was hard enough, she didn't want Usagi recent effort to get wasted. "It was a school-type fight, if it was a real fight the school would not still be standing there don't you think?"

Haruka clamp her jaw shut in mile embarrassment while Michiru just give her a gently indulgent smile.

"What did he do?" Setsuna asked calmly. Trying to give Ranma the benefit of the doubt per her queen's warm sting on her cheek didn't hurt as a reminder either.

Minako was the first one to blush followed by Ranko, though Ranko blush stem more from embarrassment then fluster.

"We, ah, umm *cough* had a *cough* ahem, spitballfightwithhim," Makoto hurriedly said.

Ami just raise a hand to her forehead massaging it with her hand. She was still embarrassed by her friends actions.

Rei raised an eyebrow and looked at her friends. They never did get around to discussing the detail of the detention.

"You, had a spitball fight with Ranma?" Setsuna asked in her calm manner.

Makoto and Ranko nodded.

"The kind where you a piece of paper in your mouth to..." Setsuna did not need to finish her sentance as she looked at them glowing red from embarrassment.

Hotaru was the first one to giggle, followed by Rei. Haruka and Michiru really tried their best to hide it behind their hands but were unsuccessful. The Inner's joined in as the tension melted away from the room. Even Setsuna, the normally stoic Senshi, cracked a smiled.

"I am sure Luna would be very proud of her princesses waging war against the forces of evil in such a manner," Setsuna said with a straight face.

Everyone was stunned at first. Setsuna aka Sailor Pluto, guardian of time and all around hard ass just cracked a joke. Then slowly one by one they laughed even harder as they could picture Luna being anything BUT proud with what they did.

"May-Maybe we could spit on the next Youma we see and see if that would do the trick." Minako said in between bouts of laughter.

As the laughter continued the Inner's and Outers felt as if something was solidified that very night. Wiping a tear from her eyes Usagi looked over to Setsuna again.

"So *gasp* we have a problem," Usagi said, her laughter slowly dying down.

"Well, I am certain that did not lock your transformations," Setsuna said from her mirthful giggles. "No other type of fight today?"

Laughter and humor dying off now the Inner all shook their head in confirmation.

"Any object that you might have bought off a street vendor or from a shopping mall?" Setsuna it wasn't a enemy it might have been an object they picked up, lord knows they had that happened to them enough times.

"Well, I can't speak for the others but after school the only thing I bought was ice cream," Rei said first.

"Yeah, the rest of us went straight from detention to the ice cream shop," Makoto confirming the other Inner's whereabouts.

"Hmmm," Setsuna ponder while drumming her fingers on the table. "Anything new or exotic bought since the last time you transformed like jewelry, brooch, weird looking clothes?"

The Inner's took a bit of time trying to see when was the last time they transformed and if anything suspicious was bought.

"Also include any strange books you might have bought." Setsuna added looking over to Ami. The bookworm could have accidentally come across the Necronomicon. You could never be to sure.

"Did you happen to desecrate any shrine, either on purpose or inadvertently since the last time you transformed?" Setsuna asked. If it was not items and materials things, it could be the work of old spirits. They still had some power in this world.

"Like that'll ever happen," Usagi said in a bored offhand tone. "Rei make sure we pay proper respect to those dusty old shrines."

"They are majestic and beautiful MEATBALL HEAD!" Rei said in an offended tone. "It's not my fault you can't see their spiritual beauty you shallow girl!"

"Waaahhh!" Usaid instantly turned on the wet works. "Rei called me shallow!"

Sighing Setsuna watched as Ami mediate the dispute between Rei and Usagi. Pinching the bridge of her nose to ward off any developing headache she cleared her throat to get their attention.

Rei and Usagi looked slightly contrite, while Ami gave Setsuna a look filled with gratitude.

"This is bad," Setsuna sighed. If only she had the timegate, things would have been solved already.

The Inners looked at Setsuna dejectedly, while they may not like her cold ruthlessness sometimes, they respected her for her vast knowledge. If it stumped Setsuna it's usually bad. The silence was broken a ringing phone. Michiru excused herself to go an answer it while the rest nursed their tea. They were waiting to see if Setsuna had any other theories when Michiru rushed back into the room.

"Ranko!" Michiru yelled frantically. The tone in her voice letting Ranko know she was needed.

The Inner's looked to where their friends disappeared. Michiru tone clearly indicated some kind of trouble.

"Hello?" Ranko asked worriedly as she put the receiver to her ear. Instantly recognizing the voice she got even more worried. "What's wrong mom?"

The Senshi looked at Ranko in sympathetic worry. They saw Ranko face went wide as the muffled voice seem to be telling her some bad news. Her face getting paler by the second seem to nod.

"I'll be right home mom, don't worry!" Ranko said as she hung up the phone and start to get her shoes. Her friends forgotten for the moment.

"What's wrong Ranko-chan?" Usagi asked. Worried clearing lacing her voice. Seeing Ranko didn't hear her question she attempted to get her attention again. "RANKO!"

"Huh?" Ranko said as she was putting on her shoes hurriedly. Usagi voiced had cut through her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked. Hands on her hip she made it clear that Ranko won't be leaving until she explained herself.

"Recca-Ni, Mi-Kun and Domon is hurt!" Ranko said , distressed clearly showing on her face and heard in her voice. "Mom said they're really hurt."

"Ranma?" Haruka was the first to ask. She knew she shouldn't have said that, but few people could hurt those three boys. The only other ones capable, barring their allies, was 'Him'.

"I-I don't think so..." Ranko said pensively as if a thought occurred to her. " I'm going"

With a bow Ranko left with Usagi following right after, Rei and Minako followed after a second. Ami was gathering her things when Setsuna stopped her on the way out.

"Wait, Why wouldn't Ranko think it is Ranma?" Setsuna asked. Seeing Ami hesitate, she pressed. "Ami..."

"Well," Ami stretched out. " For one he was no where near the area last I seen, and secondly, they were going after some perverts for us last we saw them."

"Perverts?" Setsuna asked confused. "Why didn't Ranko just pound them into the ground, isn't that what you girls normally do?"

Ami got pensive. "Well, under normal condition Ranko would have..."

Setsuna raise an eyebrow as she looked down at Ami.

"They were better then her, a lot better," Ami had clearly been outclassed by the strange exotic girl. "Kinda of like Ranma really."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at Ranma's name. She knew what she did was wrong thanks to her future queen, but she was certain the destruction of the timegate was linked to him. .

"They were really perverted Setsuna, " Ami continued. Ami face seem to be scrunched up as if remembering a bad memory. "A short boy in a wolf pelt skin covering flipped our skirt and then talked in a vulgar way about our..breasts."

Setsuna saw Ami blushing at the memory. The girl was so shy, vulgar could be pretty mild in Setsuna's book.

"Ranko of course did not stand for it, and neither did Makoto, we tried to attack him in groups but he just dodge us as if we weren't really worth the effort," Ami stated. "Then things got out of hand when the strange girl showed up. After few choice word, Ranko and Makoto attacked, the girl defeated them with little effort. For some reason she took out a ladle and splashed us with it."

Ami was blushing furiously now, the impromptu wet-shirts made the girls the target of many hentais. Getting to Rei's temple was quite a pain with cat calls and vulgar come on lines being shouted in their direction.

Setsuna's brow was furrowed together , thinking, remember something. Suddenly her eyes widen.

"Ami," Setsuna said shaking the girl out of her embarrassed memories. "Was that the ONLY water that hit you all day today?"

Ami thought about it for a second before replying. "Other then our using Rei's bath, yes."

"All six of you were splashed with the water from the ladle?" Setsuna pressed on. She suddenly went over to the table and started to draw something.

"Well, not at first, the girl-leader splashed Makato and Ranko first, then she tossed the rest of the water on us," Ami said. Curious she looked over to Setsuna who had just finished drawing.

"Tell me, whoever splashed you, did they do it from a ladle looking like this?" Setsuna showed Ami a picture of a pretty well drawn water ladle. Ami seem to scan her drawing and nodded.

"It seems to be," Ami confirmed. "Why?"

Setsuna suddenly felt like she was punched in the gut, her worse fears confirmed. Forgetting Ami's question for the moment, she leaned back on her chair. She messaged the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes in an attempt to ward off a growing migraine.

"Setsuna?" Ami trying to try her attention. "Setsuna!"

Setsuna's eyes got focused and looked over at Haruka. "Come on Haruka, we have to get over to Ranko place, we'd better pick the other girls up on our way."

"Setsuna?" Ami said. "It has something to do with the ladle doesn't it?"

Setsuna nodded as she grabbed her car keys as Haruka was getting her own. "I'll tell you all when we get there. I thought that Artifact was lost."

Both Outers only drove a short ways before they saw the groups of Inner's. After playing Jun Ken Pao to see who would go in Haruka car, they drove to Recca's place in relative peace.

********Juuban, Hanabashi Residence***********

Nodoka watched silently as her son was tended by his fiancee Yanagi. The pretty girl was one Nodoka and Houshin were proud to call a daughter. The girl would be good for Recca. Looking over at Yanagi again, she noticed already seem tired from healing Domon. The poor boy's wound was almost too grisly to watch, but Yanagi showed no emotion as she treated their gentle giant.

They were being tended in the Hanabashi Dojo, it was a private one, not one for teaching that Soun Tendo had built it for his long lost friend, he only told her it was what Genma would have wanted. Looking over to where the school name sign would have been, were five lovingly carved words. 'May you fly forever friend'.

Soun fulfilled his promise to Genma about joining the two Anything goes schools, trained Ranko with Akane. They quickly became friends, then fast rivals as Ranko learned at a faster rate. The two girls personality were as different as night and day. Akane hated boys. Ranko liked boys and Akane was physically stronger. Ranko was much faster. Where one could feel Akane attack power as she fights you. Ranko danced around her opponents.

The rivalry escalated when Soun named Ranko the heir to the Tendo School of Martial Arts. It was only when a certain lost boy showed up that the rivalry stopped. Both Ranko and Akane vied for the boys attention. In the end, Akane won. That fueled Ranko even more to defeat Akane in the martial realm. It was when Nodoka announced she was moving to Juuban that the rivalry died out. Faced with the prospect of never seeing each other again and realizing how stupid they were, they buried their rivalry.

Moving the Dojo intact was expensive, however thanks to her daughter and a few Senshi's magic, It was pretty easy. Smiling at the memories she was dimly aware that Houshin spoke to her.

"Everything ok No-chan?" Kage Housin asked.

Turning to her new friend she saw Recca's biological mother facial expression mirrored in her own. Recca was their son and they loved him. Her husband, unfortunately, had gone to work on a big job overseas. He's due to be back a year from now. She missed him, he was the second man to ever make her fall in love.

Where Genma was a wacky doofus of a man and made her laughed. Hanabashi Goban was strong and loving, he had a quiet strength to him that few could see.

"Yanagi-chan, is tending to him now," Nodoka said while walking toward the living room. "Her gifts will take care of him I'm sure."

Kage Housin .her friend, just nodded her worry frown noticeably lessening.

They had found the three boys bloodied and broken in the Dojo when she went to turn off the lights. She had feared the worse when she saw Domon shallow breathing. Very few could hurt the gaint boy, to see his body shattered and broken was disheartening. Fortunately for her, Houshin a warrior from another age quickly assessed the situation and called Yanagi. The girl came running hard and to her amazement calmly picked the most injured boy to heal. It must have toren at her to not be able to ease her sons wounds first.

The two women could only wait as Yanagi finished her ministration. Nodoka heard the shutting of cars doors and the chattering of girls as her front door swung open to reveal a frantic Ranko.

"Mom!" Ranko said as she saw her. "Where's Recca-ni?"

Nodoka looked toward the Dojo as more and more of guest stream into her house. This was beginning to turn into quite a gathering. Her daughter brought her Senshi friends. Nodoka had been worried when Ranko told her about her destiny and past lives. She was no fool, she knew about the good the Senshi did on a daily basis. However as fate would have it the day her daughter revealed her lineage to her mother, Recca revealed his also. Nodoka thought it was a fanciful story until the dragons came out to talk to her, her daughter simply transformed.

She seemed to be bless with two wonderfully heroic children. One a man among men, the other a paragon of womanhood. Ironically, those two had the same type of power. The power over fire. Even if Nodoka did not want to accept it, it was hard to argue with Fate and Destiny at that point.

Ranko seeing her mother turn to look at the dojo made a mad dash for it. Her friends greeted her before following the second Senshi of fire.

"Look like we should make some Tea Hou-chan," Nodoka said as she start to head for the kitchen.

Nodding, Houshin followed her friend. Hotaru and Usagi were healers, between the three of them the boys would be fixed up in no time.

------------------- DOJO--------------------------

Ranko walked in and gasped at the state her of her brother's appearance. The other quickly followed in behind her. Hotaru quickly went over to the boys and used her own healing abilities.

"Recca-Ni," Ranko said gently as she got close to her brother. Yanagi looked up to her as if seeing the her and the others for the first time.

"He'll be fine," Yanagi assured her. "I got the worse of it, tell Hotaru-chan to rest."

Hotaru took some coaxing but relented as she saw that she really wasn't healing any wound but the superficial type.

"Any idea who did this to them?" Ranko asked. She was hoping she wasn't correct in her suspicions.

A groan next to Recca got their attention. It was Mikagami. Sitting up slowly Mikagami looked at the girls before resting his eyes on Ranko. As always his heart pounded when he saw her. Ranko seeing this blush demurely in response.

"Oh for goodness sake you two get a room!" Minako said teasingly which caused the two to blush even harder.

Mikagami still blushing mumbled something as his head dropped to his chest in defeat.

"What was that?" Ranko asked having not heard what he said. She gracefully walked over to him to steady him as he sat up. The two made brief eye contract before he looked away from her.

"I... " Mikagami struggled to find the right words. "They got away."

Mikagami again could not help be feel deeply ashamed. Ranko honor was sullied and he was unable to extract justice.

"It's ok, I am glad you guys made it back," Ranko said with him looking downcast, she gave a gentle squeeze on his shoulders.

Another groan signaled Recca was waking up. He quickly sat up and assessed his surrounding battle-ready. Eyes sweeping across the room, he relaxed his stance as his eyes finally fell on Yanagi.

"Hi-ooff!" Recca uttered, as he was strongly glomped onto by his self appointed princess. He patted her back soothingly as she cried into his chest. "It's ok Hime, I am ok now, you fixed me, I could feel it."

Watching Recca comforted Yanagi warmed the Senshi hearts as they start to file in and sat against the dojo wall.

"Sis, I really , really would appreciate it if you didn't piss off powerful people, at least give me a warning the next time ne?" Recca stated while smiling at Ranko.

"Baka," Ranko said with tears in her eyes as she went to hug him. ".Baka."

Yanagi reluctantly pulled away to let brother and sister comfort each other.

"There there, but like Mi-chan said, we weren't able to avenge you," Recca said. He felt ashamed at not being able to defend his sister honor. "Gomen."

"Ahh, did anyone get the license off that truck," Domon groggily asked. He had woken up when he heard people talking. "Man, felt like I a bunch of bull**s** did a tap dance all over my head."

Everyone turn to see Domon sitting up blinking as if to clear his eyes. Then afterward they saw he got a good luck at them as hearts start to fill his eyes. "Senshi-chan!" Domon high pitch voiced let them know he was in pervert mode as his nostrils were flaring like a bull.

Too bad Fuku wasn't here to 'curb' his enthusiasm a few of them uncharitably thought, but kept it to themselves.

"So, who did this to you?" Setsuna said trying to keep them on track.

The three boys frowned instantly as if remembering something unpleasant. Before they could answer the two mother's walked in with tea and served them to all the girls. After a round of thanks they also sat down to hear what was going on.

"Well....," Recca started, "I don't know their names, but it was definitely the three perverts Ranko told us about."

"Simply put," Mikagami cut in, "They trounced us. We were over matched."

The Senshi and mothers stared at Mikagami. It took a lot for Mikagami to admit defeat. They could tell he found it hard to accept, but he wasn't known as one of their top strategist by being prideful.

"Yeah, that huge bastard with the tiger clothes nearly cracked open my iron form," Domon stated. He mood was dark now. Strength wise he could almost match the brute, but he could remember the feeling of his metal skin being cracked open.

The Senshi watched as Domon shuddered, whether it was in fright or anger they couldn't tell. The girls waited for them to continue, not really wanted to rush the boys.

"The one in the wolf-pelt was fast, too fast." Mikagami added ,his voice taking on a dim tone. He was probably remember the fight. "I've never seen anyone move and attack so fast, I couldn't keep up with him."

The Senshi knew that out of all the fighters, speed wise Mikagami was on par with Recca. They were fast, even faster then the Senshi in their Sailor forms. The only other person that they thought had that capability was Ranma. Not for the first time, a few of them began to reassess the strange boy who literally fell into their lives. A few of them wondered if the perverts were linked to Ranma.

"At least you two were able to do something, the girl I fought made quick work of me," Recca remembered darkly. "Every attack I threw at her had no effect. Hand to hand, my dragons, nothing ."

The girls could feel the bitterness in Recca's voice at his admission. Recca was always harder on himself then others, maybe he just felt like he couldn't do anything against the strange girl.

"I can't speak for the others, but the few times I got the wolf boy to stand still he was more skilled in the arts then I was." Mikagami remember with shamed. A boy younger then was able to brush off his attack easily. "Ensui abilities were worthless against his speed."

"The big guy was also faster then anyone I ever seen also," Domon interjected, "If I wasn't in my Iron form he would have killed me."

Alot of the Senshi knew how boisterous Domon could be, also how perverted. For him to admit that he was closed to death, just who were the perverts?

"When we were duking it out...." Domon voice falter. "You know, a fighter always know who's stronger them him instinctively.I had never felt that until today."

"At least you two could do something," Recca said. His impact, or lack of, still galled him.

"Even that youma didn't kick our ass this badly." Domon instantly regretted saying that, Recca mother was still sort of emotional about the late youma that had tried to impersonate her kin, something about a fantastic story about being from another reality. Domon thought it was utter crap.

Recca anger flared briefly when Domon mentioned the youma, but the nervousness of the Senshi intrigued him. Glancing at Mikagami, he saw his friend noticing the shift in the girls mood. Looking at Ranko he voiced his question. "What is it? Did you find something?"

Ranko briefly glanced at her mother and debated on how to explain. It had been hard for her to accept it earlier today, but Ami's evidence was compelling. A different reality, it all sounded like something you'd find in a science fiction show. However, it looked like she was going to have to accept it. He might be her counterpart in another reality, might be even be her brother. For the first time she realized just how little she knew about him. Her friends didn't exactly roll out the welcome mat .

"Ranma, is not a Youma," Usagi said confidently. She noticed as Nodoka gasped as if surprised. "According to Ami's findings, he appears to be who he said he was , a person from another reality."

There was a moment of silence as the non-senshi disgusted the new discovery.

"I was wrong," Setsuna admitted after the silence seem to dragged. "I knew that he could potentially be human and might have been telling the truth."

The Senshi looked uncomfortable, but slowly as if by some unseen signal they moved behind her giving her moral support. Recca's mind whirled at the implication This changed a lot of things, unlike Ranko he didn't have that hard of a time believing it. After all, was he not a child that was sent through time? Someone sent from another reality wouldn't be too big of a stretch.

Mikagami nodded his head as if finally making up his mind about something while Domon just looked dumb.

Nodoka felt numb, her thoughts spinning out of control. There was a errant son of hers, fathered by Genma out of love. She loved Ranko and Recca, loved them dearly. Ranma, however, gave her a look at how things could had been in a different life. Her children had felt the need to protect her. She did not hold it against them. Her emotions had gotten the best of her that day, Genma's memory long buried returned anew. Thankfully with time, she had composed herself and re-assured her children that she wanted no one else but them. She did not want them to think she wanted Ranma over them. She would have to mull over this piece of information later.

"So..." Domon started intelligently, " He's not a youma?"

Usagi shook her head 'no' in confirmation.

"Wow," Domon stated. What else could he say?

The room became silent, as the noise outside heard through the dojo halls.

"W-what do you intend to do about him?" Nodoka broke the fragile silence with her question. She saw Usagi turned to her and give her a beaming smile.

"Why, what else? Apologize until he accepts of course!" Usagi said confidently. "I cannot speak for Recca or his team, but everyone who is a Senshi WILL be apologizing to him."

Some of the Senshi clearly did not feel like doing it, but when Usagi used that tone of voice then it became a royal decree. Royal decree**s** were made to be carried out.

"If the Senshi are going to do it, who am I to argue? I will do it also. " Recca stated, similar affirmation was given by Domon and Mikagami. "What about Mamoru?"

"What about him?" Usagi asked testily.

Recca waved his arm in supplication at the angry girl. Mamoru was a sore subject now. "Last I remember, he hated Ranma with a passion, Ranma was making fun of Mamoru's abilities."

Mikagami and Domon have to crack a smile at that, at the time it wasn't funny but in retrospect they could see how it could've been.

"If the bastard gets back from his 'sabbatical' in America, he WILL apologize also," Usagi tone brooked no argument on the matter.

The Senshi looked at their princess, she could damn scary when she wanted to be, they pitied Mamoru.

"Before we go making amends, there is a more pressing matter," Setsuna started again. She couldn't believe how offtrack they got. "We need to go after the trio again."

"What?!" This was from the Senshi, the boys really didn't mind far as they were concern, payback's a bitch.

Setsuna held her hand up to stop them from jumping to conclusion. "This is not for a personal grudge."

Ami the genius of the group already made the connection to the ladle in the trio incident, she held her was Setsuna announcement.

"If we want the Inner's to continue fighting we need to get the ladle back. To be precise, we need the tea kettle that came with the ladle back," Setsuna told everyone in the room and she wasn't surprise when all but Ami looked confused.

"The Inners had their powers locked away by the trio, they used this item," Setsuna took out the drawing she made earlier and show them. The Inners recognized it immediately. "To lock away their powers."

"You lost your powers Ranko?" Recca asked her. Seeing her give a tiny nod he turned his attention back to Setsuna.

"We need the Sailor Moon and her soldiers to fight daimons and youma, we can't have her abilities locked away like this." Setsuna continue. "If only the outers fight then this world won't last long. I don't need to tell you guys, without Sailor Moon this world falls."

"How could a ladle do that?" Rei asked. To find that her power was locked away by a ladle of all things was embarrassing.

"The Ladle is an artifact from the Silver Millennium designed by Queen Serenity as a means to control criminal mages." Setsuna said.

The Senshi hung on Setsuna every word. Here was more information about their past lives.

"Magic was more widely used back then and sometime crimes would be committed by magic users. Like any governing body we had a justice system with an appropriate punishment for the crime committed." Setsuna said. "The Locking Ladle, was our execution method."

The Senshi had various look of horrors on their face.

"For those that does not repent their ways, the Locking Ladle was used lock away their magical abilities." Setsuna continued. "To a society heavily reliant on magic. That was a death sentence."

Setsuna stopped to let her words sink in.

"Well, that's not so bad." Rei said. Sure it sucked not being able to transform but it wasn't a big deal.

"You are correct." Setsuna started. "You were lucky to not get locked in Senshi form."

Setsuna stood up suddenly and utter her transformation phrase.

"Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!"

Immediately Mikagami looked away as did Recca, Mikagami and Recca both use one of their hands to cover Domon eyes.

"Set-chan!" Nodoka chide gently.

Setsuna seem to blush, she had forgotten she was in the company of men sometimes.

"Yeah, way to give them a show," Ranko egged.

"We saw nothing!" Recca and Mikagami denied at the same time.

"I wish...," Domon lamented.

"You better not have!" Ranko said evilly. " Or else, snip snip."

The three boys blanched at the implication.

"Ahem!" Setsuna now Sailor Pluto said. She swore they had the shortest attention span in the galaxy. "Well, as all the Senshi here knows when we are in this form we are channeling magical energy correct?"

Seeing them nod, "What happens when we run out of energy Ami?"

Ami hesitated at bit before replying, "Well, we de-transform so we can recuperate our lost powers." Seeing Setsuna nod she was happy she got it right.

"Now tell me this, what would happen if we are locked in our Senshi form?" Setsuna was happy when she saw ALL of them grasp the implication. "When our mana runs out, it will tap into our life force. Once that supply is exhausted, we would die."

The Inner's that did get splashed eyes widen. They were lucky to have been splash in their non-magical form.

"Why would Mother create something so ..." Usagi trailed off, she didn't think her mother was a cruel woman.

Smiling at Usagi, she replied. "You don't think your mother would create something like that without creating something to unlock people now would you?"

"Your mother created the counter to it, something that looks very normal by today's standards" Setsuna said. She then dug into her pocket and show them the second drawing she made of a normal looking tea kettle.

"That's the thing that will unlock our powers?" Makoto asked incredulously. No matter how she look at the picture it just seem like an old beat up tea kettle.

Setsuna nod made little beats of sweat appeared on the back of everyone heads. The imagine of a regal Queen like Serenity carrying around a beaten up old tea kettle does not seem right somehow.

"Whatever the case, we need that kettle." Setsuna said. "If I had to make a guess, I would say they have the tea kettle also."

"I concur, if they have one item maybe they have the other." Ami agreed.

"Not to be a soiled short but didn't they defeat our best fighters with ease?" Minako asked bluntly.

"Spoiled sport Mina-chan, but yes, she does bring up a point, Ni-chan got his ass kicked and he's alot better then I am. Heck he gives our Senshi form a run for it's money." Ranko stated matter of factly.

"I am not sure going in as Senshi form would be wise either," Rei added. "Imagine if Hotaru-chan, Haruka,Michiru and Setsuna get lock in their Senshi form."

The girls did not like it, they were strong but if the Outers get locked things could be very bad indeed.

"The Outer's have to remain here, we can't leave the city vulnerable to attacks." Usagi stated matter of factly. "Beside we shouldn't be planning to fight them. We should try to negotiate with them first."

"You negotiate from a position of strength." Mikagami said. "No disrespect against your peaceful way Tsukino-san, but these are hardens warriors they would mock your peaceful effort."

Mikagami statement made everyone silent.

"I will try your method Usagi, but if they say no and you are there..." Recca left the statement hung in the air. He figured he should try Usagi method just in case it did work, but a back up plan never hurts.

Usagi looked like she was slapped. She was just told she was useless. Tears welled up into her eyes as she ran out of the Dojo.

"That was harsh Recca," Yanagi having been quiet all this time spoke.

"Maybe, but also necessary." Recca said. "We should have tried Usagi's method with Ranma."

Mikagami sighed them nodded as he watched the Inners leave the dojo.

"However," Recca continued. "The trio would trample all over Usagi. I am not sure if I can protect her if negotiations fails."

Yanagi slowly wrapped herself around Recca's arms and snuggled up to him.

"Sometime it's good to talk first, but sometime it is also necessary to walk fight for what you need." Recca continued. He had blushed slightly as his Hime snuggled up to him. "We just need to reach a happy medium."

Setsuna having been quiet throughout the exchange discussed strategy.

"So tell me Hanabashi-san, What are your chances of actually getting the tea kettle back?" Setsuna asked.

"Well, I would have to take Fuko, so that would give us four. Even with her wind elemental, I am not sure we could beat them if worse came to worse." Recca stated honestly. "They are quite powerful."

"Tell me what you know about them Hanabashi-san." Setsuna asked. She needed to assess the trio's ability.

"Please it's Recca, just Recca is fine." Recca said embarrassed. "Hanabashi-san is my father."

"Ok then...Recca-kun. What can you tell us?" Setsuna said,smoothly following Recca's request.

Recca sighed 'well that was a bit better' he thought. Thinking hard, he tried to objectively analyzed the girl abilities. He really couldn't pinpoint it down.

"I can't speak for the other two but the girl I fought was incredibly fast and strong. I am not sure about her durability, maybe that's why she had that dragon scaled breastplate on." Recca started. "The girl could fly, and she seemed to be a very good fighter. She can also shoot energy projectiles."

"That's all?" Setsuna asked. Recca had fallen silent.

"Well, I am not sure if it is relevant or not," Recca started again. Something was bothering him. "She wasn't affected by my dragon attack. I don't mean she absorbed it, I mean it simply did nothing to her. She wasn't even singed and worse of all..."

Setsuna was surprised to hear that, the Hanabashi flame dragons would had been a powerful asset to Crystal Tokyo after Neo- Queen Serenity granted him a dragon form of it's own. To hear that it did nothing was baffling. She then noticed Recca stopped again. Sighing he prompted him.

"Worse of all....?" Setsuna asked.

Recca suddenly looked nervous and eyed the girl hugging his arm. Setsuna raised and eyebrow at this but smoothly bailed him out.

"Would you like me to go get you some water Recca-kun? You looked a bit parch there." Setsuna said, making a motion to stand up.

"Oh, Sorry Recca-kun, I'd get you some more right away." Yanagi said.

Recca sighed in relief.

"Tell me what you couldn't say in front of her before she return." Setsuna urged.

Recca eyed the door nervously and told her about the weird attraction his dragons seem to feel for the exotic girl.

"What?" Setsuna asked,unbelieving. She noticed both of Recca mothers had left the Dojo already.

"My dragons." Recca said again." They like her, they seem to bend to her will..."

Setsuna filed that away for now, she needed to know about the other two. Looking at Domon and Mikagami they nodded as Mikagami spoke first.

"My fight was pretty short," Mikagami started. "He was speedy. I know he throw daggers, and is very proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Truth be told I saw a blur most of the time. He did not shoot energy projectile like Recca's girl, but he was fast."

Setsuna nodded, thankful that the second enemy just seem to be good in speed. If they can anticipate where he moves next maybe they can make his speed useless. Looking at Domon she requested the last person's assessment.

Domon looked at her and sighed. "Nothing fancy with my guy, we just slug it out like good ole boys. He's stronger and faster then me. That's it."

Setsuna made a 'humming" sound as she fold her arm tapping her cheek with a finger.

"So we have one fast fighter, one strong fighter and their leader in addition to having speed and strength can shoot out energy projectiles. Am I right?" Setsuna simplified their fight.

The three boys nodded.

"I will be accompanying you also," Setsuna said. She saw Haruka and Michiru about to protest and held a hand up to stop them from doing so. "Recca dragons is useless, Fuko wind attack might make up for some of the difference. Domon was already bested in a contest of strength and Mikagami was out speeded."

Setsuna turn to look at the other two outers.

"They need someone to help even the odds. My Dead Scream could be launch at a safe distance." Setsuna stated. "I can give them support while they fight the three. We would also still have three Senshi back here to protect the city."

Haruka and Michiru didn't like it, but they can see the strategical advantage she could lend Recca's team.

-------------Out in the living room------

Usagi was drying her silent tears, Recca wasn't being fair.

"Usagi-chan.

Usagi turn to see her friends there, the Inner's. Rei went over quickly to her side and gathered her in an embrace.

"We know Usagi, we know," Rei quietly shushed her. "You must know that we are all willing to die for you."

"I wanted so much to change our ways," Usagi cried into Rei shoulders. "but once again we are going off to fight. Why won't anyone give the peaceful method a try?"

"Your way is not bad Usagi," Ranko cut in, " but sometimes people will only respect you if you have strength."

"Beside, not all is lost," Minako said, "While Recca inquire about the tea kettle, we will be trying your way of peace with Ranma remember?"

Usagi looked up from Rei arms blinking. She had forgotten about him momentarily.

"These negotiation will require your skills Usagi-chan," Ami said smiling. "We are about to go and make amends with someone we tried our hardest to killed not too long ago. How are we going to do this properly?"

Ami's casual dismissal of them threatening to kill Ranma in school all but forgotten now.

Usagi separated herself from Rei and in the traditional 'The Thinker' pose, worked over the problem in her mind.

"AH HAH!" Usagi said suddenly, jumping up in the standard victory pose."I got it!"

The Senshi already already mulled over the problems themselves. After what happened the other day, he would probably be extremely wary of them. However, seeing Usagi come up with a solution so fast impressed even some of them.

"Really now meatball head," Rei said trying to get the light mood back. "What did your ice cream filled brain think of?"

"Ice cream!" Usagi said triumphantly, " and don't call me meatball head!"

"Ice Cream?!" Rei said incredulously, "I knew it! You do have ice cream for brains!"

"Waah!" Usagi wailed again. "Rei being mean!"

The Inner's smile at the old familiar patterns things are getting back to normal it seems minus their powers of course.

"Usagi-chan, perhaps you care to elaborate?" Ami asked in her most diplomatic voice.

Ranko,Minako and Makoto all looked at each other before shrugging. Their leader works in mysterious ways.

"I am going to invite him to get eat ice cream with all of us as an apology!" Usagi said even more triumphantly, almost as if she's gloating.

"You think you can just apologize to someone you tried to killed with ice cream?!" Rei fairly yelled. "What if someone tried to kill YOU and then offered to take you out for some FRIGGIN ICE CREAM?!"

"I'd accept!" Usagi reply came back immediately causing Rei and crew to facefault, looking at her fallen compatriot she smirked, "Trust me guys, With the recent heat wave, ice cream's the way to go!"

*********Juuban, Ranma place*******

Rising his hands up and then lowering it with his hand as if pushing something, Ranma finished his katas. Lightly stretching by extending his legs he started to cool down. He rarely goes through every single kata like he did tonight, but he had felt the Urd side of his soul pushing for it. So together, they performed the Art in it's purest form. He went through his old katas and then show her some of his new ones he created on the spot. Urd was almost as bad in heaven as Ranma used to be on Earth. he smiled as he felt the Urd side of his soul rally at his assessment of her.

"Baka," he chided gently.

Hopping down from the roof he made his way back to his apartment. Getting out of his clothes he went to soak in the furo. Even now he still couldn't believe he no longer changed with an application of cold water. Enjoying the hot soak he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. When Kami-Sama had said Urd's soul would merged with his, he was sure he would had to give up his manhood. Funny thing was he can't even remember what Kami-sama looked like now. All he remembered was the warmth and love of the 'His' presence.

What surprised all of them was how fast Urd soul became whole. Ranma's life experience, craziness and all combined with the Art helped Urd grow. What should have taken decades of work normally was completed inside a day. One once said it was because a human life span was so short they filled their short life experienced with more then they could handle.

At first entrusted with her soul Ranma took great care to not hurt himself. He refused to watch anything but kiddies shows that taught moral was careful no matter where he went listening to soft music as he went out about his even gave up the Art for a while for fear of getting hurt. He had been told by Belldandy that anything he ate, she'd be eating. Anything he felt she'd be feeling and anything he learns she'll learn. Of course being new he had to learn some of the stuff for her.

"Stupid goddess training book." Ranma muttered to himself.

A week of acting paranoid Belldandy finally pulled him aside and let him know what Kami-sama really expected from him. Urd had to learn about pain and suffering. She needed to know life, both good and bad. She didn't need to be coddled by him. Ranma had to let go and not protect her. Ranma was afraid the Urd side of his soul would hate him after he lowered his darkest thoughts was laid before her. His pain was her pain, his nightmare was soaked it all up happily. Then he taught her the Arts.

For the first time since fusing with her, he practiced the Art. He felt Urd's joy as he launched into one kata after the other. Her child-like glee as she understood what he was going to do next and her delighted surprise as he surprised her with moves he never showed anyone. He shared his whole existence with her and she grew. He did not realized that when Urd learned things he also learned things. What she felt when she was around on Earth he felt. In a way he grew with her.

Ranma was surprised at Urd's inherent mischievousness. It had leaked to his side many time now and he come to appreciate it. The two of them sharing information at the most intimate level. They were almost two different separate people, but at the core still the same.

There was no vying for power, no dominance for control, it was truly an equal partnership.

Best of all, he could never really hurt or kill Urd indirectly. He had asked Belldandy once what would happen if he happened to die. She had over-reacted and thought he was dying. After assuring them he wasn't, he inquired about how his death would pertain to Urd. Belldandy was stumped, a phone call to heaven later and he had his answer. If he dies Urd will take control. She would permanently have a body. In time as he grow older he would eventually die. In that moment, his soul would be separated from hers and the body would become hers fully. The only part he cared about was if he died he didn't want her to feel the pain of death. He was assured she could feel everything but death. Death was for mortals.

Belldandy had also told him he couldn't use Urd as a shield either if he was in a battle. He wouldn't be able to switch between their bodies for divine protection. If he enters a fight, he would have to finish it either by winning or dying. For the first time he got angry with Belldandy for even suggesting such a thing. A few soft words later along with a meal of course placate him. He would never used Urd in such a manner, the thought never crossed his mind.

The only part of their relationship he felt remotely sad about was while she went to mortal world, he was not allowed to know the intricacy of heaven. His mortal mind would not have been able to process such beauty and the only thing he felt after one of Urd's visits was the sensation of being there, nothing when she was in heaven. On Earth granting wishes, he would share her experiences.

Too bad she went and got him affianced. Sighing deeply, he got out of the furo and dressed in his standard sleepwear. Then as if remembering something, he went to get a box under the bed. It was baby blue pajamas. Of course it had the standard chinese design that he liked so much, but it was still a p.j. The Urd side of his soul seem to urged him. Sighing, he put on the pajamas. He turned to look in the mirror. It wasn't bad actually. It was definitely cut for a guy. He felt the Urd side of his soul happiness.

"Baka," Ranma said again. He got into his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while before he felt sleep took him.

To be continued...

Author note- Well first off, I want to tank Scott pike. Well here chapter 12, alot of people will probably be going "WTF?!" However, it is what it is :D like it or hate it let me know at least :D


	13. Little Date

Warp Realities

Disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi

Ah! My Goddess created by Kōsuke Fujishima

Flames of Recca created by Nobuyuki Anzai

I do not own any of these characters, all anime belong to their respective companies. Don't sue me.

Chapter 13

Little Date

*********Juuban*******

++++++10:30 am+++++

A middle-age man suddenly walked head first into a power line pole momentarily forgetting where he was headed.

A teenage girl got highly irritated with her boyfriend and started to beat him up in public.

A young pubescent boy finally realized that girls were not 'yucky'.

A gentlemen driving his sport car barely dodged the semi-truck at an intersection. His focus not on the road.

An elderly man walking on the side walk could only wistfully wished he was fifty years younger.

An otaku on the same sidewalk developed a nose bleed.

Several little girls decided they wanted to get a different assortment of barbie dolls. One kind was not enough.

What was the cause of these events? Well, one would only have to look at the group of young girls walking on the sidewalk to understand.

Was it the eye catching blond with the red ribbon in her hair and long slim legs or the classical Japanese beauty talking animatedly? Maybe it was the tall graceful girl that stood a full head above the rest of her friends. It could also be the pretty shy-looking blue haired girl, she radiated an aura of helplessness that would make knights of ole do battle to protect her. It might even the the heart stopping busty red head that radiate a certain 'bad girl' vibe or possibly the cute looking twin pony tailed blond that radiated some unknown charisma.

There are many words to describe girls graceful,pretty,beautiful,cute,elegant,pretty to name a few. Rarely can one see all of those quality in a girl. Most girls were a combination of those words. However, the group of girls on the sidewalk encompassed all of above description. The men who saw them that day never stood a chance, their brains simply overloaded by the different warring instincts of warning and desire. The inability to make a choice frying their brains.

And the group was completely oblivious of their effect on their surroundings. Walking and talking they never glanced back to see the near misses on the road. Nor did they see the throng of angry girlfriends and wives left in their wake. Juuban Medical Hospital would receive a odd numbers of cases dealing with blood vessel rupturing in the nasal cavity. Later that day a toy store would sell an unprecedented number of Barbie Dolls, the owner of the shop would closed his shop later that night wondering why those little girls bought six set of dolls, the girls all had something more important to do that morning then pay attention to such trivial things. They were looking for the dwelling of one Ranma Saotome.

"You got us lost Meatball Head!" Rei said loudly. "Lemme see the address again!"

Rei Hino aka Sailor Mars made a lunging motion at the manila folder currently in twin pony tail girl hands.

"No way!" Usagi Tsukino said as she hid the folders behind her back out of Rei's reach.

"Can't believe none of us ever been to this part of Juuban." Makoto Kino aka Sailor Jupiter said. "Any luck Ami?"

Ami Mizuno aka Sailor Mercury was pouring over a map when she heard Makoto addressed her. Ranko was glancing over her shoulders all the while, their little Sunday excursion was taking longer then necessary. Sighing in slight frustration she shook her head at Makoto.

"If we had our Senshi powers we could have looked for it atop these buildings." Minako Aino aka Sailor Venus said.

The mood of the girls visibly got gloomier when reminded of their powerless state. They never realized just how much safer they felt with it.

"Have faith in our friends." Usagi said smiling. "Remember, we too have an important mission."

The remaining silent senshi, Ranko Hanabashi aka Sailor Sun, nodded in affirmation to her leader.

"Still sucks that we're lost." Minako said glumly.

"I thought we'd been all over Juuban enough times to know where everything was," Makoto said shaking her head ruefully. "Who knew that we would be more familiar with places on rooftops."

The Senshi having always travel the district of Juuban in their enhanced state found it difficult to navigate it while on the ground.

"The only thing that sucks is all this walking." Usagi said bending down to rub her sore calves.

The other nodded in agreement, they had gotten up early to wish their friends luck on their journey.

+++ Earlier that Morning+++

At Juuban train station a massive group of people could be seen. Alot of the morning workers were pleasantly surprised by the bevy of beauties that seemed to be at the train station.

"Setsuna." Usagi said, hugging the Guardian of Time. "Do you really have to go?"

"I do princess." Setsuna whispered back in her ears. "Even with Fuko it might be difficult. I will provide them with extra firepower if thing do not work."

"I'm sorry my mirror couldn't be more accurate." Michiru said. The Senshi of Neptune had been hanging back with her lover Haruka, aka Sailor Uranus.

They had tried to scry the location of the Trio using Neptune's talisman. The only image it showed them, blurry of course, was a mountain. After ten scryings and the same image they gave up.

"We'll just have to visit every mountain from the last place we saw them that's all." Recca said. He just finish saying his goodbyes. "At least we have Fuko, she's the fastest of us, between me, Mikagami and her we would be able to search any mountain pretty quickly."

Left unsaid was what would happen if one of them did encounter the Trio without their friends nearby.

"Man, I wish I was going with you." Haruka said, punching her fist into her open palm.

"You are more reliant in hand to hand combat Haruka, if you get splashed with the Ladle..." Setsuna left it hanging.

"I know I know, still doesn't make it suck any less." Haruka said, kicking her feet in an 'aww shucks' motion.

"I don't envy the task you have." Setsuna said consolingly. "You, Michiru and Hotaru-chan are all that protects Juuban now."

"Be careful Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru, aka Sailor Saturn, said through tears as she hugged the Guardian of time.

The other two Outers just looked on. Setsuna saw Ranko give her brother a well wishing hug. Glancing at the clock she sighed as it was time for them to go.

"Usagi." Setsuna said, catching her Princess attention as she too was hugging the remaining members of Team Hokage. Digging into her brief case she handed a manila folder to her princess.

"What's this Setsuna?" Usagi asked looking at the folder handed to her.

"Ranma's address." Setsuna said. Using her position as counselor she had accessed his files. "Didn't you say you wanted to go make amends with him?"

Surprised by Setsuna thoughtfulness, Usagi took the manila folder as she nodded.

"Your job is very important too. Just as important as ours." Setsuna said. "We're depending on you princess."

Usagi nodded proudly as she hugged the folder to her chest. "You can count on me Setsuna!"

Setsuna was no fool. Hard and cold, yes. A fool? Rarely. With the Time Gate gone and her princess's new attitude, Ranma would make a valuable ally. Something told her only Usagi had a chance of making amend with the stranger.

"Trains leaving!" Fuko yelled to the crowd.

The five, Recca, Mikagami, Setsuna, Fuko and Domon separated themselves from their friends and boarded the train. Their well wisher staying there until they were out of sight.

Usagi watched as the train became a dot in her view and silently prayed to any gods out there to protect her friends. Looking back at her remaining friends she took on a somber expression.

"Let's go find Ranma." Usagi said.

"Can't yet meatball head." Rei said. "It's still early in the morning he could be sleeping."

"So?" Ranko said. She didn't see any problem.

"Sure, if he was our friend we could impose, but he's not." Rei reminded. "In fact, last we saw him we WERE trying to kill him or have you guys forgotten?"

The other Inners actually had forgotten. When he was confirmed to be human and not a youma they automatically put him in the 'classmate' category. They forgot about trying to kill him. Nearly succeed too.

"You don't think he's still sore about that do you?" Minako asked. Seeing her friends incredulously look she got defensive. "What?"

Ignoring Minako comment Rei continued. "Now do you really want to face a grouchy Ranma who might just try attack us on sight, and need I remind you of our lost of powers."

Usagi got downcast as Rei explained. Sighing in defeat she couldn't help but agreed.

"Let's get some breakfast to kill some time then, We should be done by ten." Ranko asked. She still wasn't sure how she felt about the whole parallel reality thing, it was so confusing. "Who knows, we might come up with something better then ice cream."

While Usagi idea did have some merit, Ranma was still a guy. Most guys wouldn't be caught dead eating Ice Cream in public. It's a girly treat. Maybe they could take him to someplace nice as a way of opening lines of communication.

"Let's go!" Usagi said excitedly.

+++++Back To The Present+++++

"Excuse me Sir." Ami said politely, stopping an elderly gentlemen. "Could you tell me where the Lotus Blossom Complex's located?"

The old man started by the polite young girl request, stopped. "Why of course young lady. Two blocks down and to the right."

"Thank you very much!" Ami said with a bow.

Excitement and nervousness warred within the group. On one hand, they found where Ranma lived. On the other, well...they found where Ranma lived. Their anxiousness increased as they got closer and closer to their destination. Turning the corner they saw it, they had arrived at their destination.

The apartment complex was a nice sized two story complex, build as if it was carved out of one solid white stone. Upon closer inspection it seem to be town houses only bigger. From the front they could see a flat rooftop. Stair cases were placed on the side of the building, probably for the second floor tenants. It had no visible parking lot the girls could see, but there was a short little wall surrounding it. It looked very nice.

"Wow, nice." Makoto said appreciatively. Having to live on her own she knew a nice apartment dwelling when she saw one.

"So errr, which one is it?" Ranko asked. Her question was of course directed at Usagi.

"Umm..err." Usagi said while looking through the folder. "Unit number seven."

Makoto knew that meant the first floor. Eyes scanning quickly she found it the dwelling she pointed at their destination. "There!"

All eyes looked to where Makoto pointed and almost collectively gulped. This was it, the moment of truth.

Ranko suddenly got really nervous. "Err, guys..."

Usagi started to walk when Ranko got her attention.

"Maybe we shouldn't?" Ranko asked. "I mean...just what DO we know about him?"

"He told us remember, he's from another rea-." Ami started to said but Ranko cut her off.

"No, No, we know where he's from. " Ranko said to the confused looks of her friends. "But, what do we KNOW about him?"

"I don't get it." Minako stated. Ranko was almost the more cautious of the six. Rei could get really paranoid too. "What's the problem?"

"What do we know about him, as a person?" Ranko asked. "For all we know he could be a raging hentai."

The other Senshi started to look a bit worried. Ranko was right, they didn't really know anything about Ranma, they had assumed he was a good guy. However they had also assumed initially he was a bad guy. How did that old saying goes, once burned twice shy.

"I'm sure he's a good guy." Usagi said firmly. "He could have killed us when he had the chance but he didn't. He's not evil."

Usagi friends were relieved to hear their leaders words. Didn't Ami say Ranma wasn't trying to kill them? Ami was rarely wrong.

"It's not that I'm worried about..." Ranko said. "You do realized we are about to talk to someone who fought us in our powered up form."

"So?" Minako stated.

Seeing the other Senshi uncomprehending looks, she letted out a sigh. "So, we lost our powers if he wants to he could over power us and do anything he wants to us!"

Realization hit the other Senshi. Though not weak by normal standards, compared to Ranma they might as well be children. He really could do anything he wanted to them and they wouldn't be able to stop him or put up a fight. Anything. Some of the girls thought of the darker aspect of their helpless situation. Tension returned with a vengeance, uncertainty ran rampant through their minds. Maybe they should wait for Setsuna to return instead before dealing with Ranma. So lost in their thoughts they did not notice a presence walking up behind them.

"Excuse me ladies, gotta get to my place there." A VERY familiar voice said.

"EEEP!" The girls all chorus in unison. It was him! Turning around, they saw him. Ranma.

"You girls!" Ranma said in an accusing tone.

*********Ranma*******

Ranma was whistling as he walked back to his townhouse. It was a beautiful day outside, the wind was nice and cool. The sun was brightly shining in his face and the Urd side of his soul was content. He had absolutely nothing to do today and loved it. He had started the day out early like he always did:

5:00 A.M- Wake up to train.

7:00 A.M- Clean up from training and bathe.

7:15- A.M- Eat breakfast.

7:17 A.M- Go off to school.

Being Sunday however, school was not a factor so instead he decided to visit the morning market. He did not know when, but he had became very good at bargaining. He chalked it up to the Urd side of his soul. He could now haggle as well as a fisher wife. The funny thing was he enjoyed it, enjoyed out maneuvering people when haggling. It was like martial arts to him in a way, only more verbal. Nabiki from his old world would have been proud.

Ranma of course had also developed a soft spot for romantic ideas thanks to the Urd side of his soul. Seeing couples holding hands or leaning against one another no longer made him uncomfortable. In fact, it just made him grin at the young lovers. He had caught one such pair once kissing and let out a wolf whistle embarrassing the two love birds.

After a couple of hours of haggling, he finally made his escape with his bargains sales. He was on his way home when he noticed something odd, there were injured middle aged men near every telephone pole. At several intersections on his way home he saw drivers arguing with each other. It appeared to him as if they almost hit each other and were trying to place blame. He steered cleared of the men or guys his age that were getting lectured by their wives/girlfriends.

"The fools must have done something to deserve it." Ranma said. He knew that tone of voice the women were using on the men. He heard it enough time from Akane. "Perverts. Heh."

Moving aside tolet a mother and daughter pair pass he heard a strange conversation going on. The mother was looking exasperated.

"Can we please mom can we?!" The little girl asked, bouncing up and down.

"I can understand one but we do you need six dolls?" The mother asked condescendingly.

"But mommmmmm." The little girl whined. "It wouldn't be the same with just one."

Shrugging his shoulders as he went out of earshot he pitied the mother. Judging by the tone in the woman voice, she would be caving into her daughter demands soon enough.

Ranma was adjusting his purchases when he almost slipped. He quickly retained his balanced of course, this WAS Ranma after all. Looking down at his feet he noticed he slipped on blood. Alarmed he looked around for the injured person. He spotted the pimple-faced kid lying some place off, quickly rushing over he knelt down to check the boy's pulse. Everything appeared normal until he noticed the blood was coming from the boy nose.

"Ugh, pervert." Ranma said disgustedly. All concern left his system when he found out the boy was a victim of his own perversion. Turning the corner to walk to his street he noticed even more nose bleeders in the streets.

"What the hell? Some kind of pervert convention in town?" Ranma wondered. Scanning with his eyes and finding no direct cause for their state, he made his way home.

Ranma heard the girls voices before he walked inside the entrance leading to his apartment. They had their backs turned to him, more importantly they were blocking his way. Trying to get their attention he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me ladies, gotta get to my place there." Ranma said.

Ranma briefly regretted startling them seeing the way they 'eeped' and jumped. He was about to apologize to the girls when they turned around. Ranma eyes widen saw the group of young girls. It was THEM! They must have come to his place to finish what they started a few months ago.

"You girls!" Ranma said in an accusing tone. Briefly he scanned the area for a certain red-eyed bitch in the green dark green skirt.

Dropping his bags of groceries he had bought Ranma got into a battle stance. He was going to make them regret coming here.

*******Senshi*******

"You girls!"

Several girls flinched at the accusatory tone in Ranma voice. They had been thinking of worse case scenario when Ranma showed up behind them. They saw him scaning the area almost as if searching for someone before his eyes fell back on them. Alot of them were still nervous about their weakened state. The Senshi's hearts nearly collectively stopped when Ranma dropped into a battle stance. If he were to attack now....

"W-wait!" Rei said nervously. Being the first to find her voice she hoped she could talk reason with Ranma. "W-we didn't come here to fight! Eek!"

The 'eek" was because Ranma look like he was about to attack them. He had wound his legs back, not unlike a tiger getting ready to pounce on it's prey. Luckily Ranma seem to acknowledge her statement though he still looked ready to pounce.

"W-we-came here to apologize for attacking you and for our behavior." Minako said, having recovered enough of her wits to help Rei with the explanation.

"We'rereallyreallysorrywedid." Usagi rapidly fired out. The last part of that was said in a small voice.

Ranko who was preparing a counter move nodded. It was weird seeing him and knowing that he was her counterpart. Ranma for his part however still looked ready to pounce; though he didn't look as aggravated as when he first saw them.

*****Ranma*****

Ranma recalled the girls were projectile users and in a gun slinging fight like that he would had been at a disadvantage. His best bet would be to knock them out forcing them to fight him hand-to-hand. Instantly he drew up a battle plan. If he were to jumped in the middle of the group he would negate their long ranged weaponry. He'll need to disable his former girl side first of course. A hard punch into her solar plexus should do the trick for a bit. The blue haired one does look all that much of a fight a quick sweep should get her and the pretty blond. A head butt to the dumpling head should knock her out and if he move fast enough he could attack the pretty dark haired one with shiatsu points.

Setting his course of action he started to wound bend his need bracing himself for the leap when the dark haired one cried out.

"W-wait!" He heard the dark hair girl said. He crouched and was ready to spring at them as she continued remembered now this group liked to talk alot. "W-we didn't come here to fight! Eek!"

Ranma stopped. Had they made any aggressive moves he would have launched happily into them. Even if it was an insult. However an 'eek" was weird considering they were coming to finish the job. That's when the pretty blond started to talk.

"W-we-came here to apologize for attacking you and our behavior." The pretty blond said. She was taking a non-aggressive stance.

"We'rereallyreallysorrywedid." The meatball head rapidly fired out. He barely heard the last part.

Ranma cursed himself for a fool. He gave the girls enough time to get ready. His former girl side would had been taken by surprise had he struck like he intended. He saw her get into a combat ready stance. Although his girl side seem guarded she did not have the same viciousness in her eyes as before. Curious he locked eyes with her finding a familiar blue looking back at him. She briefly nodded as if to agreed with what her friends said.

Interesting...

Relaxing his stance, Ranma looked at his old girl side. If there is an obvious leader of the group it would have to be her. Beyond the limited dossier he had of their general abilities he did not know much about the Sailor Scouts. Perhaps it would not be too unreasonable to hear them out. He felt the Urd side of his soul emitted a feeling of anger, he couldn't blame her. It was their fault she was with him after all. Hmm, maybe he should thank them, shaking his head he had to focus.

Turning to his former girl side he addressed her. "Well?"

Ranma made sure his tone sounded terse. He was not going to lower his guards around these potentially lethal girls. He scanned once more for the red-eyed bitch just in case it was a trap.

******Senshi*****

"Well?" Ranma said. He obviously let the statement hang on purpose.

Ranko was a bit surprise when he addressed her. She was certain they were about to be attack no matter what they said. Usagi may have been right about her counterpart after all. Looking to Usagi for guidance she just saw her friend gave her a thumb up. She couldn't be sure but she swore Ami sort of pushed her in Ranma direction.

"Why me?" Ranko muttered to herself.

"What?" Ranma asked. He clearly heard her mumbling.

"Ah...We,umm...Geez." Ranko said while fidgeting. "We came here to say we are sorry?"

Rei slapped a hand on her face slowly dragging it down in exasperation. That was not how you apologized!

"What she means to say Saotome-san, is we deeply regret our actions all those months ago." Ami came to Ranko rescue. Ami saw Ranma reaction. It was one of surprise. "And we want to apologize for our unacceptable behavior."

" We're really sorry we mistook you for a Youma." Makoto said. Everyone had to apologize after all. "I regret what we did."

"Yeah, me too." Minako added. "We made a mistake, can you find it in your heart to forgive us?" she said batting her eyelashes cutely.

"I'm sorry also." Rei said fidgeting with her skirt she was wearing. "It doesn't excuse our action but...."

"We made a big mistake. We realize that now." Usagi started. Hope clearly in her voice. "We're hoping you'll let us start over. We're really sorry for what we did."

"Ima...I'm sorry too." Ranko said in a soft voice.

There, they said it. It felt good to apologize. Now all Ranma had to do was accept it and all would be right with the wor-

"No." Ranma said flatly.

"Wha?" Usagi asked. The other Senshi also confused.

"I said no." Ranma said. Folding his arms he looked at them. "Apology not accepted."

The Senshi was stunned. Of all the scenarios they thought about before they met him they did not considered the possibly that Ranma would refuse their apologies. Ranma refusal left them all speechless. Usagi was the first to recover.

"W-why?" Usagi asked close to tears. This was not going to how she planned. He was suppose to accept and they would all be friends. She was even planning to take him to go eat Ice cream.

"Are you going to try to kill me if I don't accept your apology?" Ranma asked flatly.

The Sailor Senshi collectively flinched at his question.

"O-Of course n-not." Usagi said, barely holding back tears now. Oh this was not how she wanted this to go at all.

Ranma just seem to nod as if to himself and started to collect his groceries. The girls did not know what else to do. They parted as he walked pass them not giving them a second look. Alot of the girls could feel power radiating off of him. They watched as he made his way inside never looking back as the door slammed shut.

Rei was the first one to comfort Usagi. Gently pulling her friend into an embrace, she figured her friend would be sad.

"Well...that sucks..." Ranko said. She couldn't fault Ranma, he was perfectly within his rights to do so.

The rest of the Senshi sighed in defeat. To be turned down so flatly, they never had a chance.

"No." A voice said.

"Huh?" Rei said. That felt like it came from Usagi. "Usagi?"

"No." Usagi said again. She firmly pushed herself away from Rei. "I refuse his refusal!"

"Usagi-chan?" Ami said worriedly. She had that looked. The same look she had against Beryl, Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90 and Galaxia the one that said she would do anything to win.

"I won't let it end this way!" Usagi said. Her friend grew alarmed as she marched up to Ranma door and loudly knocked.

"Usagi!" The Senshi said as one as the door opened they all stop and gasped loudly.

'.God'. Was the collective thoughts of the girls. Even Ranko.

******Ranma*****

"Honestly." Ranma said as he start to put his groceries away.

Seeing them at his place was surprising. Hearing them trip over their apologies was even sort of funny. However expecting him to just obediently accept their apologies was hilarious, even Ryoga and the crew didn't try to kill him. Oh, they might have said they were but he knew they were all playing around. They all knew they made each other stronger they just needed an excuse to continue fighting that's all. Ranma really believed this was the case.

The Sailor Bakas DID try to kill him however, what made it worse was they almost succeed too. It was only thanks to being in Urd's body at the time that he survived. That small girl had packed quite a lot of wallop. Of course what galled him was when HE apologized earlier in the week to them it was refused and now they just expected him to accept theirs?

"Feh." Ranma said. "Fat chance."

Ranma finished putting everything away. He was just going to watch a bit of T.V before going out again later. Then of course the nightly training. He was half way changing when the door knocked. Loudly. Shirtless Ranma went to open the door. It was no big deal for him, not like he was naked. Opening the door he saw it was the meatball head who looked like she was about to say something then stopped. Her falling jaw open.

'GASP'

The noise had came from the other girls that just finished catching up to the meatball head apparently. Looking at them, he saw them looking at him with eyes wide and mouths open. Annoyed he looked at the meatball head again.

"What?" Ranma asked in annoyance.

"Huh what?" The meatball head said looking like she was day dreaming.

Letting out an annoyed breath again and folding his arms to his chest he locked eyes with her which caused her to blush deeply. "What do you want now?"

The meatball head seem to remember something and shook her head fast as if trying to clear something up. Then with her hands on her hips she looked at him showing no fear.

"Why?" Meatball head asked.

Ranma instantly knew what she was referring to; keeping his eyes on her till he gave her his answer. "Why should I?"

The meatball head girl looked as if struck again. Then she seem to mentally rallied herself.

"Why not?" Meatball head asked. Her friends behind her looking confused by the conversation.

"Why does it matter to you?" Ranma countered.

"Because I don't want anymore enemies." Meatball head said. "Can't we start over and be friends?"

Ranma eye widen at those words. Only one other girl had said it to him before backing off on her offer. He suddenly laughed, a bitter tone in his voice surprising the meatball head and her friends who just now seem to gotten out of whatever day dream they were in. Looking at her and feeling an unusual streak of maliciousness he chose his next words carefully.

"With friends like you, who would need enemies?" Ranma asked softly.

There were guilty looks among the meatball head friends. However, he was surprised when her expression softened as if she figured something out about him. Oh he didn't like that at all.

"What can I do to make it up to for my friends action?" Meatball head asked.

Ranma was impressed. The meatball head had in one sentence told him she was going to shoulder the responsibility of her friends actions. She was trying to atone for them as well as her. His respect for them grew a bit more as he saw her friends instantly knew what she was doing.

"And if I don't want to?" Ranma countered.

"Then I will stay out here until you do." Meatball head said, her voice clear and firm.

Ranma was a martial artist. He could tell if someone was a fighter or not. The eyes tell all and Meatball head's eyes told him she would follow through with her promise. He saw the eyes of a fighter in there, not like his, but a different kind. What happening right now is also a fight. He was determined to win it.

"You said you would do anything?" Ranma said, a battle strategy formed. He wouldn't have had the balls for this in his old world.

"Yes." Meatball head replied immediately. Ranma was impressed, she had answered right away not even taking a moment to decide if anything might be too much for her. She was serious about getting him to forgive her friends. Ranma noticed her friends started to look uneasy.

Normally Ranma would have caved in by now. Mental battle of this caliber was not really his forte however the fusion with Urd had completed him. Her attitude and confidence on the mental battlefield was his to command, as was her mischievousness, pettiness and vindictiveness. He formed his battle plan, if she defeated him here then she deserved her victory. He would let bygones be bygones and let it end this. Looking at her he executed his plan.

"Come in." Ranma said getting out of the door way to make room for the girls.

Usagi impressed him once again by going through right away followed hesitantly by her friends. Ranma shutting the door loudly made the friends jump. Only his former girl side remained on constant battle-readiness.

"Excuse me." Ranma said as he went to his room and put a black Chinese shirt with his black pants. Walking back out his new clothes seem to make them more nervous. Ignoring them for now he looked at the meatball head girl. "Anything?"

"Anything." Meatball head replied instantly.

"Get naked. Right here. Right now." Ranma said. Thanks to the Urd side of his soul saying something that bold did not bothered him as much as it did before.

"Why you little per-." His former girl side started to say but was quickly cut off by the meatball one.

"Ranko. Quiet." The Meatball headed girl said with authority.

"Usagi-ch-." The blued hair one started but was also silenced. The meatball head girl seem to eye all of her friends one by one making them hold their peace.

Ranma felt five icy cold glares on him, but ignored it. He was not doing battle with them, he was battling the meatball head girl.

"If I get naked right here right now all would be forgiven?" Mea- No. Usagi asked.

"Yes." Ranma said. His expression hard and cruel even.

"And my friends too?" Usagi asked again her eyes not leaving him after she rebuked her friends.

Clever girl. "Yes, you and your friends. I'll let my grudge die provided you can do the same too of course."

"Of course." Usagi said, then to Ranma's surprise took off her shirt quickly showing off her bra.

"Ack!" Ranma said turning away instantly. Eye widening he cursed. "Shit!"

"I win." Usagi voice came from behind him. There was a giggle in her voice.

Ranma had lost. The Nabiki from his world would have laughed at him. Why did he get so jittery around girl flesh? Sure it was a bluff but she was a girl, she was suppose to get all shy and nervous, then he would have moved in for the kill and boot them out. Damn the girl for actually going through with it and damn him for giving her an opening. She must have really wanted to start over. Strangely he felt warmed at the thought, no one ever said they were sorry for making his life hell much less seemed willing to do anything to make it up to him. The only person that came close was Akane, but she had always been a double edged sword at best, her's was a grudging apology half the time. This girl was the first person in his life to offered unconditional surrender and because she did that, she won. Well, a promise was a promise and Ranma always keeps his promises.

Sighing deeply. "Fine fine. We're back to square one now. Forgive and forget." He turned back around only to still see her in her bra.

"Ack!" Ranma said turning around again. "Geez, put your shirt back on will you? You won!"

Didn't that girl had any sense of modesty? Could she be one of those, what they call them exabi-something?

"But Ranma-kun, a deal was a deal. I have to get naked." Usagi said in a voice that sounded serious. If it was serious though why were her friends trying to stifle their giggles? He felt the Urd side of his soul sigh almost dejectedly.

"Here let me help you Usagi!" Said a bubbly voice behind him. Ranma was starting to sweat bullets. This had back fired on him, not only did she win, but the other girls now know his weakness.

"Put your clothes back on!" Ranma almost yelled hysterically much to the amusement of the girls in his apartment. There were some things even the Urd side of him couldn't change.

"Awww, Ranma-kun, so shy!" He heard his former girl side said. He then felt a girl hand on his shoulders and nearly jumped out of his skin.[

"It's ok Ranma." The girl Usagi said, mirth clearly in her voice. "I'm dressed."

********Juuban, Ranma apartment*****

Ranma slowly turned with both hands covering his eyes much to the amused delight of the girls in the room. Slowly he cracked a tiny gap through his hand and glanced at Usagi. Sighing in relief as he saw her dressed he dropped his hand and looked at her cearly displeased.

Pouting cutely Usagi went over to Ranma. "Hey, you said you were going to let bygones be bygones."

"I did." Ranma said clearly miffed at her. "This ain't about that."

"Awww, we were just teasing." Usagi said sounding contrite. "Come on, don't be like that..."

Ranma was amazed how this girl could be cool as a cucumber one second and now seem like a ditzy air head the next.

"Come on, you'd say we'd be friends." Usagi continued to whine. Then remembering something. "Hey, wanna get some ice cream?"

The Senshi was amazed at the changed came over Ranma. He looked at her and talk in an almost worshipful tone. "Ice..cream?"

"Yepper!" Usagi said enthusiastically. "Shiori 131 Flavored Ice Cream! Name a flavor and we got it, is their motto!"

"One Hundred." Ranma said, licking his lips. "and thirty one flavors?"

Nodding her head furiously she could see it in Ranma's eyes. He was an ice cream connoisseur just like her.

"Usa-chan!" Ranma said suddenly holding Usagi hands. Stars shining in his eyes.

"Ran-chan!" Usagi replied back, stars shining in her eyes also.

"Oh, my GOD, there's two of them!" Rei exclaimed.

The other Senshi just sweat dropped. This was getting weird and out of hand really fast.

"I guess ice cream did work after all...." Ami said incredulously. How did her leader seem to know these things.

**********Some Where in Japan*********

Setsuna crossed her legs as she enjoyed the scenic view from her train seat. The others were still dozing right after they had gotten on board. Looking down at her map, the first mountain they had checked on their list was Mount Horai. She wondered if that would be where they would meet to determine the fate of the Senshi.

"Next Stop Horai stop Horai district." The mechanical P.A said.

Setsuna watched as her companions roused themselves up. Several of them yawned as they stretched out.

"Morning Setsuna." Recca said blearily. "We're here huh?"

Setsuna nodded. Gathering her belonging looking all prim and proper, the Senshi of Time ready to exit. The trip to the main town would take about twenty minutes by cab. Then from there the trip to the mountain at least another two hours.

"Arriving at Horai. Arriving at Horai." The mechanical P.A said again.

The Retrieval Team, as they dubbed themselves, felt the train slowed then stop. Waiting a bit for the rush of people to get off the train, they started to gather their belongings.

"Recca!" Domon said in alarmed.

"Huh?" Recca replied.

"LOOK!" Domon said pointing out the window.

Setsuna looked out the window to where Domon was pointing. She saw a hulking brute of a man, even larger then Domon, accompanying a small boy wearing a wolf pelt. Their leader, looking at a Map, was a pretty girl, her exotic feature accentuating her beauty. Her white hair had different color of swirls making her stand out even in a crowd of hundreds. She couldn't believer their luck, who would had thought they would have encounter the Trio so soon. There was something about them that seemed familiar to Setsuna. Something that niggled at her mind.

"What do we do?" Domon asked. He was digging in his duffel bag for his elementals.

"Bah, they don't look so tough." Fuko said. The girl had missed out on all the excitement and wanted to see the three who beaten up her friends. Punching a palm into her fist she started to stomp off the train, her intention clear.

"Fuko!" Mikagami said in a serious tone causing Fuko to stop. "Let's talk with them first."

Fuko couldn't believe her ears. Mikagami suggesting talking first. For a cool guy he was pretty hot-headed sometimes. Huffing she sat down.

"Err guys, they're walking away." Domon said.

Looking out the window, they did indeed see the Trio starting to leave.

"I'll go talk to them you three get ready if things get worse. Setsuna you should probably hang back you don't want to get splashed by the Ladle." Recca said. He watch as his friends grab their stuff.

Setsuna nodded her head. "I'll transform and wait for your signal if things go...bad."

Recca nodded as Setsuna left the train followed by the others. Steeling himself he went to confront the Trio again, he got to within their ear shot of their conversation before they noticed him.

"See Lime, I told you riding a train would be fun!" The wolf by addressed the hulking brute, Lime.

"Everyone was giving us weird looks though." Lime told the wolf boy.

"What did you think of the ride Herb?" The wolf boy asked the exotic girl.

"It was fi-." The girl, Herb, started to say. "You can stop hiding now. I know your powers."

Recca cursed himself for his carelessness and appeared in front of the girl known as Herb. Taking a deep breath he looked at her and felt his dragons shuddered in delight.

"Was not one lesson enough?" Herb said while looking curious. "You must know I only showed mercy toward last time toward your group was because of you."

Recca noticed the two bodyguard, Mint and Lime got into a battle ready stance. He didn't know what to make of the girl statement. However he didn't want to fight, raising his arm to show he means no harm he step closer.

"I didn't come to fight." Recca said, he bit his lip when he saw the other two sneered. "I came here on behalf of my friends to ask for your help."

Herb looked curious now. "What do you want from me?"

Recca did not know how to say this, so taking the picture Setsuna drew he handed it to Herb.

"I was told you used the Ladle item on my sisters and her friends." Recca started, he didn't want to tell Herb they were Sailor scouts. "We would like to borrow the unlocking Tea Kettle to...help them. We are willing to pay for the use of it."

Herb looked at Recca then suddenly closed her eyes, she took a deep breath then opened them again smiling. "I see you brought people of worth here. Your two companion from before and two new ones. One feels familiar." Herb said.

Recca looked startled, he wonder how Herb knew about the Retrieval team.

"Ah, I remember now, one is the same as those six insolent whelps from the day before." Herb said as if just figured something else. "Your sister was among them?"

Recca was about to reply when the wolf boy jumped in front of Recca.

"Oh wow, one of them was your sisters?! You're so lucky to have a sister with such big titties!" Mint said, oblivious to Recca anger.

"The answer is No." Herb said before she turned away.

Recca really didn't want to fight. Calming himself he tried the diplomatic approached again. "We are willing to pay any price for the one time use of the Tea Kettle."

Herb turned around looking offended. "I am no mere commoner for you to barter and bargain with." Herb started. "I am the future ruler of the Musk! Do not dare treat me like a common merchant!"

Recca started to say something to the girl. Apparently she was royalty of some sort and he accidentally offended her. "My sister is also a princess form a far away ancient kingdom, please let us use the kettle just once to help her and the other prince-."

Recca was cut off as Herb looked at him eyes widening in shock. He saw Herb take a look at her body and glared at Recca.

"Also a princess?" Herb said, her voice getting visibly madder now. "I will not be as lenient on you again goodbye."

Before Recca could react, Herb raised her hand and shot an energy bolt at him. Dodging right fast he counter with his own fire balls. Of course it did nothing to her. Sighing he shot several more fireballs into the sky signaling his team.

As if on queue, Domon ,Fuko and Mikagami showed up again. Thankfully the train platform had cleared and the train departed. The Retrieval team had made a strategy for battling the Trio in case thing did not go well.

Herb seem surprised when it wasn't Recca who attacked her but instead the duo of Mikagami and Fuko. Carefully launching a series of well placed fireballs in Domon's vicinity, he saw his friend turn Iron and engage the hulking behemoth Lime. That left him with Mint. Mikagami was right, the little bugger was fast.

Lighting the ground around him on fire tried to catch the wolf boy in the self made inferno. The boy seem to be slightly brunt as he closed the gap with Recca. Quicker then Recca anticipated the boy closed the gap and started to attack him. Recca immediately went on the defensive barely blocking most of those blows.

"This boy's fast!" Recca thought to himself. He knew about it, but still to face it in person was different. He quickly lit himself aflame causing the wolf boy to back up. Recca's respect for the boy went up several notches when the wolf boy did not seem surprised, but instead threw daggers at him. Dodging them quickly, he notice the boy bounced over his left side with a longer dagger in his hand and trust it at Recca's arm. Calling upon his dragons he made the flame blade that was attached to his arm. Quickly swiping it at the boy he was a bit surprised to see the boy's dagger block his flame weapon.

Meanwhile Domon started to slug it out with the hulking brute, as he had expected the brute was as tough as ever. Domon follow the plan that they had made and start to make his way over to where one of Recca attack landed earlier. At the start of the fight Recca shot several fire balls in Domon's direction making several small flaming craters on the ground. Domon stood to one side of the crater as the brute charged his chain into the air Domon smirked when he saw Pluto's Dead Scream strike the brute directly and blow him into the train station.

Setsuna was on top of a train pole looking down at the battle. So far their plans seem to be working. To ensure that Setsuna would not get locked by the Ladle, they had asked her to move away from the general area, a good couple of hundreds of yards. The Horai district was a mountainous area of Japan, lots of high hills. It just so happened one of those high hill was right next to the train path. She had jumped on top of the highest hilltop she could find and looked across to see her tiny companions battling. Sticking with their strategy she saw several explosion on the platform and knew Recca had made the signals for her. Because she was so far away, she would have trouble telling friends from foe, Recca would make several crater holes filled with flame for her to act as a homing beacon. When she saw Domon threw his claw up in the air she knew the other had to be the hulking brute. Launching her trade mark attack she was satisfied when the brute was blown into the train station.

Fuko was fast, but the strange girl was just as fast. Worse the strange girl was stronger then her, alot stronger. She charged her wind claw and funnel attacks and charged at the girl from the left side. Mikagami charged at her from the right. What surprise them was the girl yelled something and two energy like blade was in her hand. One she threw at Fuko and the other she threw at Mikagami. Fuko for her part condensed the wind at the point of attack and was rocked by the force of the explosion. Mikagami had trust his sword into the ground and block the projectile with an ice wall he created.

"Mi-chan watch out!" Fuko said trying to warn her friend.

The strange girl had closed the gap between herself and Mikagami and started to attack him viciously. Mikagami speed was the only thing that saved him as Fuko launched herself toward the girl. The girl dodged her again. It was frustrating to Fuko, speed wise she was just as fast as the strange girl but it seem the strange girl could read all of her attack before she launch it. True Fuko felt more of a brawler then a martial artist but hadn't her brawling ability worked for her in the tournament?

"Pathetic." The strange girl said suddenly. The girl then looked directly at Fuko. "All speed no skill."

Fuko was livid. She dropped back and launched her wind blades at the girl. Amazingly enough the girl just move from side to side dodging them casually.

"Mi-chan, clear the deck!" Fuko said.

Mikagami saw Fuko charged up and knew what she was going to do. Quickly bounding away, Fuko launched herself at the leader of the Trio and exploded with air spikes. It was a new move she recently made, it required Fuko condensing her power into a ball and then shoot out piercing wind spike not unlike a hedgehog. Mikagami noticed the Trio leader eyes widen in surprise and her aura seem to flare. He was impressed when the leader's aura seemed to absorbed the impact of Fuko's wind spike barrage. The leader's power flared again as if exploding and knocked Fuko out of the sky.

"How dare you!" The leader girl spat, an angry red aura glowing around her. "You know not who you challenge!"

Fuko looked on as the girl rose up into the air and realize this must be the attack Recca told them about, the three hit combo. It would have worked too if the Dead Scream had not struck the girl in the air knocking her clear across the train station platform.

"Nice shot Pu-chan!" Fuko said, giving a thumbs up in Setsuna general direction. She felt a few more of Setsuna's potent Dead Screams rock the platform as it was fired in the leader girl direction before it seemed to be aimed back in Domon direction.

Domon was actually hurting the brute now. The damage the brute sustain from Pluto Dead Scream was a great help for Domon. It helped slow the brute down immensely, Domon couldn't help but respect his opponent. The brute's strength was still as strong as ever, still as deadly. The brute seem to pay no attention to his wound as he charged him again. Domon charged back at the brute only to have him rock by yet another Dead Scream, surprisingly however the brute was still on his feet walking slowly toward Domon.

"You- guys- don't- play fai- " The Brute manage to get out as he collapsed before Domon feet.

Domon looked at the Brute and shook his head.

"Resshin!" Recca said, invoking his father's dragon to help him with the boy's speed. With a certain burst of fire the turned into a swirling tornado vortex he heard the wolf boy screamed before dropping to the ground.

Wiping a sweat away, that boy had been FAST. If Recca did not have his dragons he would have probably lost. The boy's fighting ability was off the chart. Looking around he saw Domon standing over the brute, Lime. He saw Mikagami and Fuko breathing heavier but no sign of Herb.

"Where's Herb?" Recca asked, then remembered. "The girl that is.."

"Her name is Herb?" Fuko asked. "That's a weird ass name."

Mikagami however was still on the alert, something did not feel right. He went to were the vicinity where Herb should had fallen. He heard the other three fall in behind him. They found an impact of where Herb landed a hundred yards out but no sign of the girl. They suddenly felt some energy field expanded everywhere suddenly shorting out everything electrical.

KA-THA-THOOMP!

Turning around, they saw the exploding coming from Setsuna's position. "SETSUNA!" The four said in unison.

When they arrived back to the batter platform they saw Herb dragging Setsuna by her hair. The Senshi uniformed was torn in several places exposing flesh in several areas. Setsuna was breathing raggedly as Herb casually tossed her to the deck and looked at them. Standing over a battered Setsuna, Herb started to pour water on her.

"The Ladle!" Mikagami said, as he saw the Ladle of Locking in Herb hand.

"Get away from Setsuna!" Fuko yelled charging toward Herb.

"Fuko wait-!" Recca started when the girl Herb blurred and grabbed Fuko by her throat.

"Hurk!" Fuko uttered. Her hands trying to futilely pry Herb hand apart.

"You no longer amuse me. " Herb said coldly. She took a look at the three remaining boys. "You will all die for your insolence."

Lifting Fuko higher , Herb started to choke the life out of Fuko.

"Let Fuko go or I WILL KILL YOU!" Domon said enraged. He started to charged toward Herb only to get shot by an energy projectile. The force of the blast knocking him back.

"You will regret the day you cross path with the Prince of the Musk!" Herb yelled with rage as Fuko start to turn a deeper shade of purple.

"Prince?" Mikagami asked.

"Herb is Prince of the Musk and you are all dead." The brute rumbled out from behind; he had gotten up again after the damage taken by Setsuna's assault.

"RAHHH!" Domon yelled as he attacked the brute.

What happened next horrified the two boys. The brute moving faster then Domon, grabbed their friend up and lifting Domon high in the air violently brought him back down across his knees.

Cu-CRACK

The sound of it was sickening, the sight even more so, the brute had broken Domon's back in Iron form. Domon let lose a scream of pain and then passed out. With the user of an elemental weapon pass out, it no longer works. They watched as Domon form reverted back to human form and bent in a horrifying fashion. Humans were not meant to bend like that.

"DOMON!!!" Recca yelled tears running freely down his eyes. His anger raging all around him, his dragons answering his call.

"Recca!" Mikagami said trying to get his friend attention. He had to back away from Recca sudden heat.

"Too me my kin." Herb said softly.

Recca was surprised when his flames were snuffed out. "What?"

"All dragons obey their masters." Herb said. Holding out his hand his said a word Recca recognized. "Saiha."

A blue energy blade jutted out of his arm just like Recca flamed one.

"Impossible!" Recca said. Making the appropriate symbols he called for his dragons. "KOKU!"

Herb looked at Recca with a smug expression.

"Narde! Modoka! Setsuna! Saiha! Rui Homura!" Recca said desperately. "Father..."

His symbols flared but no dragons answered him. Herb looked at the confused boy.

"Your dragons will not answer you, because they obey me." Herb said. "... Narde."

Recca stared as the impossible happened. One by one the human aspect of his teachers showed themselves, but they were all standing behind Herb. They looked at Recca with guilty eyes. None could face him.

Herb looked at him and uttered the final dragon name. "Resshin."

Recca father showed up as his human body and not his dragon aspect.

"Father..." Recca said dumbly. "Why?"

Recca father looked at his Son with deep sorrowful eyes. "Because, She is a descendant of the Dragon King."

"W-what?" Recca said more then asked. Confused he look at his father. "So what?"

Resshin walked over to his time lost son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All dragons are beholden to the descendants of the Dragon King my son. It is the only weakness we have." Resshin explained. "We had thought they were wiped out long ago so we did not considered the repercussion of the form we chose.

Recca could only stand there numb. His Dragons had betrayed him. Recca was too numb to think so much that he fail to noticed his father walking back over to Herb.

"My Liege." Resshin said kneeling. "Please exchange my life for theirs."

"My anger is great. Your existence will end permanently." Herb said in a measuring tone looking at Resshin.

"Resshin!" The other dragon aspects seem to say.

"If it would make you spare my son and his friends then I will gladly accept any punishment you deemed worthy." Resshin said.

Herb seem to measure him and his eyes turned soft. Dropping Fuko to the ground, she took the elemental weapon and with a concentrated burst of Ki, destroyed it. Fuko did not care as she sucked in deep breaths. Herb turn to Resshin again.

"Never seek to confront me again." Herb said in her imperialistic tone. "Mint, Lime. We're leaving."

"Thank you my liege." Resshin said kneeling. The other dragons doing the same.

Recca was still numb while Mikagami watch the Trio pass by again. He made no move to attack them. Again they had lost.

"Domon!" Fuko half yelled, her throat sounding raspy. "Domon!!!"

Mikagami quickly went over to Fuko side who was cradling Domon head in her arms. Tears flowing freely from her eyes falling down hit Domon on his cheek. Mikagami noticed Domon form was bent at an extremely odd angle. It was a sickening sight, a human body wasn't meant to bend that way. The only thing that let them know Domon was alive was the ragged breath he drew.

Recca slowly blinked as if coming out of a trance. He noticed his dragons were gone, the Kanji on his arms gone. Slowly looking around he noticed the entire train station was nearly destroyed, the people having fled a while ago. He saw Domon's broken battered form and rushed quickly to his friend side.

"Domon!" Recca said worriedly. His eyes met Fuko's briefly before she turned away. He can't think of how to move Domon without hurting him futher. For once he wished his Hime was here.

"L-let me." A familiar female voice rasped.

All eyes fell on Setsuna as she was leaning against her cracked staff hobbling over to them. She slowly closed her eyes and seem to be concentrating. Powers could be seen emanating all around her to gather at the tip of her staff. Opening her eyes again she lowered the staff and touched Domon's broken form. It was an odd sight as sickening cracking sounds could be heard and just as suddenly it stopped. Setsuna nearly dropped but was steadied by Recca.

"I-I used the last of my time powers to reversed his injuries." Setsuna between breaths. "His life is out of danger but Yanagi needs to cure him, his injuries might be too extensive for Hota-."

Recca caught Setsuna as passed out. Looking around he could hear sirens in the background. Looking over to Mikagami and Fuko he noticed those two were gently carrying their giant. Together with Setsuna cradled in his arms they disappeared before the local authority arrived.

***********Juban, Shiori Ice Cream shop************

The young man was the luckiest bastard the waiters had ever seen. Sitting at a table surrounded by six beautiful girls, it was enough to make anyone jealous. The girls in the shop however just eyed the young man hungrily, maybe they might have room for one more at their table?

"Oh man!" Ranma said. "They even have pastaicho mint with cookie and cream flavor!"

"Oh man oh man oh man" Ranma said excitedly.

Some of the girls giggled at his antics. He seem to genuinely forgotten about the animosity between him and them. His attention was riveted on the menu their waitress had given them earlier.

"They even have Natto flavor?!" Ranma said looking at them incredulously. He noticed they looked at him and giggled.

"One hundred and thirty one." Usagi said. "All of them EQUALLY delicious!"

"Oh man! They have sundaes, parfait, cones, oh man!" Ranma continued to say. "I can't decide!"

Giggling some more at him which he didn't noticed, they all look at one another. This was pretty strange but Ranma really did seem like a nice enough person. They had all assume he was a pervert when he told Usagi to get naked. However when he turn around blushing red, they forgiven him. He was just so shy.

"Well, you can always try the one you want the most and the rest later?" Ami said tactfully. To her it made perfect logical sense.

"Arggh! I must have them all!" Ranma said not realizing he was paraphrasing someone from his old reality.

"Now, Now, don't be greedy." Ranko said mirthfully. He was pretty silly in her eyes.

"Here lemme help you decide Ranma-kun." Minako said while cozing up to him. She had taken a position to his left while Makoto had taken his right side. As far as she was concern, when Usagi cleared him, he was free game. "I personally wouldn't mind the mint flavor one but if you want you can get something and 'taste' some of mine."

Ranma totally missing the innuendo as Rei elbowed Minako in her side, he turned to look at Makato. The girl looked startled by his sudden attention focus, a blush covering her face.

"What's your favorite?" Ranma ask the tall girl, completely missing her blush.

"Umm..I just ...errm. Like Vanilla." Makoto said. 'Boy was it hot in here?' she wondered to herself.

Ranma turned back to 'hmmm' at the menu some more before turning to the pretty dark hair girl. "What about you?"

Rei was surprised he asked her opinion. She had wanted to sit next to him but Minako was faster. They had taken a round table with a window view. Their seats was a long connected booth, not unlike a horseshoe shape.

"Well, I don't really eat the dairy products." Rei said. "I like the sherbert best."

Ranma looked at her wide eyed. Scanning the menus quickly he noticed in bold pink girly letters the word 'SHERBETS' .

"Ahh!" Ranma half yelled. "I can't decide!"

"Too naive!" Usagi suddenly said. Folding her arms she looked at Ranma, a serious expression on her face. "Tell me Ranma, what is the FIRST rule of eating ice cream?"

"Feh. That's easy!" Ranma said. "Enjoy it."

"That's right, PICK ONE and Enjoy it!" Usagi said smugly. "Not pick all and not enjoy any before they melt!"

Ranma looked at her wide-eyed. The girl was right! He should enjoy anyone of them first , but if he take too much he would be to worry about eating it then enjoying it. New found respect shone in his eyes as he looked at Usagi.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" Usagi laughed imperiously. "Now you see?"

Little beads of sweat formed on Usagi friends head as they heard her scary laugh. They all face faulted as they saw Ranma look at her, eye shining.

"I see now." Ranma said in a voice filled with respect. "Thank you for reminding me, it's just been so long since I been to a place like this...I forgot."

Usagi sat back down and waved to the waiter to come take their orders. He was a pretty cute guy by most girls standard but compare to Ranma he seem wimpier. It only natural they had cute guys here. Maid cafe had cute girls, Ice Cream and sweet shops had cute guys. It's the way things goes in Japan.

"My name is Tohru, I will be your server today." Tohru said with a bow. "What can I get you la- err you today?"

Usagi rattled off her order with everyone else. Ranma opted for something simple. Chocolate. After finishing they all looked at each other silence descending as their attention was now completely focused on each other. Usagi broke the ice.

"So...Ranma." Usagi started. "Since we are starting over, I think introduction are in order."

The girls realized that no one really properly introduced themselves as Ranma was too busy listening to Usagi explain the menu selection at Shiori's.

"Being the leader of the group, I'll start first. "Usagi said. Looking over at Ranma she gave him a heartfelt smile. "Usagi Tsukino, Age 16. I go to Juuban High and my best friends are all around me."

"Rei Hino." Rei said right Usagi. "Age 16, I go to TA Academy for girls and my best friends are these groups of bakas."

"Ranko Hanabashi." Ranko said after Rei. "Age 16 Heir to the Tendo School of Martial Arts and I go to Juuban High. I enjoy hanging out with my friends when we are not 'busy'."

Ranko looked around at the other girls and smiled, who smiled back at her warmly.

"Ahem! I'm Minako Aino!" Minako said cutely. "Age 16 of course, I go to Juuban, VERY single, my bestest friends are sitting at these tables and my three sizes are -oof."

The reason for Minako 'oof! was because Rei elbow was currently digging into her guts.

"I'm Makoto Kino!" Makoto said from Ranma other side. "Age 16, I go to Juuban also. I am very interested in martial arts also, Ranko been teaching me. On a personal note I think you kind of look like my old boy- Ow!"

The reason for Makato "Ow!" seem to be from across the table. Ranko had kicked Makoto in her shins. Makoto just gave her a glare.

"Ah. My name is Ami Mizuno." Ami said shyly. "Age 16. I go to Juuban High also as you know and I enjoy studying and reading books."

Having finished their introduction they all turned as one and looked at Ranma. Ranma looked at them back and then taking in a deep breath introduce himself.

"Ranma Saotome." Ranma started. "Practitioner of the Saotome School of Anything Goes. Age 17. I came here from a different reality and I wasn't looking for a fight. Also know that I can not return to my old reality. For better or worse this is home now."

The girls let Ranma introduction sank in, he had confirmed it again. He was from another reality and he can't go back.

"Ranma-kun." Ami started. "How come you can't return to your old reality?"

The question had been on everyone mind of course but Ami asked it.

"Because there would have been two of me." Ranma said, a strange catch to his voice. "I don't want to go into the details but sufficed to say, I got granted a wish and ended up here. The...Wish granter told me I could never return home if I made my wish. So I did.."

Ranma was obviously skipping over alot the girls could tell, but they seem to be able to hear a hint of pain in his voice. He was here to stay.

"Well, Let me be the first to Welcome you to your new home then! " Minako said. She had seem to be scooting closer and closer to Ranma.

"So what's with your super power-" Ranma started but was cut off by six set of 'shhhh'-ing noise. "Wha?"

Dropping her voice very low. "Those are our secret identity, no one knows who we are." Rei said.

"Oh? So you are some kind of superh-." Ranma started again only to be 'shhh'-ed down. Lowering his voice he continued. "-eroes?"

"This is not really best to talk about this." Ranko said quietly. "Can you just keep it a secret?"

Ranma heard the plead in her voice and shrugged his shoulders. If they wanted to kept a secret who was he to argued. "Sure."

"And here your order la- er orders." Tohru said quickly. He had forgotten there was a guy there.

"Yatta!" Usagi said enthusiastically.

For the first time there was no tension, just a nice aura that seem to be permeating the table. Ranma for the first time thought that things might not be so bad after all.

++++++++++A Little While Later+++++++++

The group made their way out of Shiori's Ice Cream shop obviously content. They all stood there awkwardly, not knowing what else to say or do now. For the girls the objective had been achieved. For the boy he hadn't planned on it but things seem to finally be ok now.

"So..." Ranma said. "What do you want to do now?"

The girls seem to have been caught off balance by Ranma. He was thinking of spending more time with them that day. They had wanted to do that also, but were afraid he might reject them, their friendship still fresh.

Ranma for his part had always seen the world in black and white. If you were his friends, you would do friends things. If you aren't then he would disregard you. So when Usagi asked to be his friend and beat him in a contest of wills, he placed the six girls on his friends list. As far as Ranma was concerned, the day was still young they could go have fun somewhere. Seeing their inaction he prodded them.

"Well?" Ranma asked. Ranma suddenly had a mischievous look in his eye and looked at the group of girls. "How else should we spend the day on our little date?"

Ranma smirked as he noticed all of them had a shocked look on their face before turning beet red. Cute boy, pretty girl. Spending the day together. It was a date. Never mind that there was five other girls.

'Revenge was sweet.' Ranma thought, they couldn't have possibly thought he was going to let them slide for their earlier teasing. Ranko was the first to recover, she narrowed her eyes as she caught Ranma's smirk. He was messing with them. The other girls seem to realized that also after having cleared their blush.

"Actually." Ranko said first. "If you don't mind. How about we spar?"

The girls was snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Ranko suggestion.

Ranma raised his eyebrows. "Here?"

"Actually, we could go to the park. I am curious just how well I measure up against you." Ranko said. Ranma was an incredible fighter from what she had briefly seen before. Before he was an enemy, now she could be a sparring partner. Judging by his skill, maybe even teach her some things.

"Ohhh!" Makoto said. "Can I spar against you after Ranko?"

"You are so gonna get your butt kicked Ranko." Rei teased her.

The girls started to warm up to the idea Ranko was their best fighter outside of Recca and Mikagami, Ranma of course had beaten all the boys. The Inner Senshi never did fight him. He did some crazy move and drained them of their strength, In a way, they were glad of it now, if they were still active, combined with the Outers, Ranma really might have been killed. A comfortable silent walk later and they arrived at the park. Picking an empty grassy spot Ranko and Ranma got ready.

Ranma eyed Ranko as she did her warm up. He was surprise to hear her say Tendo and not Anything goes, even if Happosai was an evil bastard here he always thought Soun was pretty useless as a teacher. Ranma would get to see first hand how well Ranko did. This was Saotome vs Tendo.

Ranko for her part blushed a bit as she saw Ranma eyed her as she was warming up. She had on shorts and a form fitting T-shirt. Taking off her shoes she got into a ready stance. Usagi volunteered to start the match.

"Ready?" Usagi said looking left then right. "Fight!"

Ranma flew immediately at Ranko. Ranko caught by surprise blocked Ranma's initial blow and countered with a spinning high kick. She was shock when Ranma seem to slap his hand against her leg and remained in the air as he sent a dragon kick toward her head. Ranko immediately countered by crouching down letting Ranma's kick fly over her head then did a rising dragon uppercut toward Ranma's mid section. Ranma saw the attack and to Ranko's shock blocked her punch with his palm and flipped her onto her back slamming her onto the ground. She was surprise when she didn't feel any pain from the slam only to see Ranma had his arms around her back stopping her mere inches from the ground.

"Not bad." Ranma said honestly. Ranma had always wondered what the Tendo school was like. The Soun Tendo in his world did not teach anyone.

Ranko blinked and then charged Ranma unleashing a combination of kicks and punches at him. Impossibly he ducked and weaved through it all. His hand shot out and push the area above her chest causing her to lose balance. Quickly recovering she streaked on the ground again saw Ranma's eyes raise up and nod. One of her punches was a mistake, she knew it the moment she did it. She accidentally over extended her punch letting Ranma get a good grappling hold on her. Luckily the Tendo school was very good in grappling. Using the skills she employed she quickly made Ranma unhand her as she grappled for his shirt hoping to get a grip to toss him to the ground.

Ranma was impressed. He always wondered why his school specialized in Mid-Air combat. Now he knew, the Tendo school was quick and nimble on the ground. Every time he attacked her on the ground she had a counter for his counter. The way she tried to absorbed his attack she seemed to use the ground to soften it. Like how he would deflect an enemy in the air, Ranko would try to channel any excessive force she encountered to the ground. Her leg moved in such a way that any punch she threw would be powerful using the ground as an amplifier while any punch she received would be absorbed by her body and channeled to her ground. He saw Akane in her moves. Where Akane attacked with the excessive force he saw Ranko using now, she did not master the defensive tenant of her school.

Quickly launching another counter that Ranko was barely able to counter he suddenly wrapped one of his arms around her waist to her startled look and tossed her into the air. Jumping up after her, his analysis was confirmed as she try to dodge his attack using her grounding technique. However the air afforded her no footing and Ranma broke through her defense in the air. Quicker then she could see, he touched the spots on her body that would signal her lost in a formal tournament. They both landed to the ground.

Power. The Tendo school used enormous power, kind of like Ryoga really. It's great for short a fight, enough power to break an opponents defense and enough speed to close any gap quickly. It would be like battling an extremely fast tank. Judging from Ranko's heavy breathing however you burned up your ki faster. Now he understood why the Soun Tendo in his world never teach Akane. He would have to have been willing to hurt Akane to build up her natural resistance. He looked at Ranko panting again and smiled. He bowed to her signaling their match was over.

"You held back!" Ranko said accusingly. She was storming up to him her face flushed with anger.

"Of course I did, I wanted to spar with you, not fight you." Ranma said. Seeing that she was still angry he decided to explain. "Look, I wanted to know your school's style, both it's strength and it's weakness. What good would it do you or me if I just end the fight with a punch?"

"So?" Ranko said. How dare he not take her seriously. Suddenly faster then she could see or react he poked her forehead above her breast, her two arms and her stomach with his index finger.

"If I moved like that what would I have learned anything about your fighting style or you from mine?" Ranma asked.

"Ah." Ranko said lamely. So he wasn't insulting her by not going all out. "Sorry."

"It's ok, your style is really interesting." Ranma said. "I never knew Mr. Tendo's style was li-."

Ranma suddenly clamped his mouth shut while the girls looked at him curiously. They knew he didn't know the Soun Tendo from this world, so that meant he was talking about his old reality. However he clammed up when he apparently knew that he spoke too much. They didn't really understand why he didn't want to talk about his old reality, but they respect him enough to no brooch the subject. Even during their first meeting they were sure now that he gave them a very abbreviated version of his life.

"It's ok Ranma-kun." Usagi said. That was all she needed to say and Ranma seem to visibly relax.

"Sorry, it's weird sometime you know?" Ranma said shaking his head. "Sometime this world was so close to my original that I forgot myself. Other times...."

"Other times what?" Rei asked, curious.

"Other times I realized how different it really was." Ranma said. "For example. I never heard of Sailor Senshi on my world."

The girls gasped. No Senshi in his world? The thought seem to baffle the lot of them. Who was it then that stopped the Dark kingdom or any other multitude of enemies. Was that why Ranma was so strong? Did he have to fight Youma day in and day out?

Ranma saw their look and quickly amended. "Oh no, don't get me wrong, my old world doesn't have the same problem as this one."

"Hey! What do you mean by problems?" Makoto asked now. He's cute but he shouldn't be dissing his new home.

Ranma looked a bit exasperated. "I mean, to say it doesn't have Youma or whatever else you guys fight on my world. It's relatively peaceful..."

Makoto looked mollified when she heard his explanation Like most of the girls however she heard a 'but' at the end of his sentence but chose not to pursue it. She was about to say something when there was a scream in the park. As one the girls turned toward the sound to see a ten year old boy staring at some weird looking baseball monster. It was a large baseball bat wearing a baseball uniformed. It had lanky arms with pitcher gloves for hand. It legs was lanky with the Umpire pants, he was throwing baseball all around causing minor explosion.

"Daimon!" Usagi said. Seeing no one around the part area she raised her hand to the sky and uttered her magic words. "Moon Crystal Make Up!"

Usagi belatedly remember about the lost of power. Her power. Looking around she saw her friends seem to have forgotten too cause their hand was just as outstretched as hers.

"Ranma- "Usagi turned around to say. If she can't do anything about it maybe he could help only to find he wasn't there anymore.

"Hey were did he go?" Minako asked. She didn't want to think it but could be be a coward?

"Argghhh!" A voiced bellowed in pain.

The girls turned to where the pain scream was coming and saw the baseball monster that looked like a giant baseball bat had it top severed. Ranma was standing in front of it glowingly faintly. Quicker then their eyes could follow Ranma seemed to blur and the monster was trying it best to swat at him. Unbeknown to the monster it was losing portion of itself quicker then it could regenerate. With a loud 'ha!' Ranma landed a blow that caved the monster face in blowing it out the back of what passed for it's head.

The girls was running to him as they saw he turned around to look at them his expression furious. That seemed to stop them in their tracks.

"Why aren't you transformed?" Ranma asked. Anger clearly evident in his voice. "I can obviously handle this monster but what if there had been more? Aren't you suppose to protect people?"

The girls looked downcast as his expression. Ranma thought they were cowards, his words stung.

"It not like we didn't want to..." Rei said bitterly.

It was one thing for Ranma to fight, it was a martial artist duty after all, but these girls had taken on the mantle of protector, and if they are going to claim that, by god they better act like it. When he saw them still untransformed after he finished the monster he was furious at them. Were these girls so lazy they didn't care that more monsters might be around? He was about to wash his hands of them if they didn't have a good excuse. The bitterness in Rei voice startled him out of his angry haze.

"Then why didn't you?" Ranma asked. He took a good look at all of the girls and all of them had a guilty look on their faces.

"We can't." Usagi said guiltily. If Ranma had not been there with them the Daimon would had hurt someone. "Something happened and we can't transformed anymore..."

"God damn perverts." Ranko growled out. Then looking at Ranma she said ."We are working on it however. Our other friends, you might remember them they were the boys that fought you, they are helping us solve this problem as we speak."

Ranma saw all of them looked downcast. If they can't transform then it wasn't really their fault. His expression went to contrite. "Ah sorry. I didn't know...sorry."

"Nah it's ok." Makoto said with small sad smile. "I would have been angry too if you just stood there while we did all the work."

"I am sure that Setsuna and Recca can get the Tea kettle." Ami said. She felt helpless without her powers, if Ranma wasn't there she wasn't sure how much damage would had been done. "Then we would be able to transformed again."

"Yeah, but on the other hand, I wouldn't mind them teaching those perverts a lesson." Minako said. "Especially that wolf boy, flipping our skirts like he did. Damn little pervert."

A chorus of nods when around the girls, they all turned to Ranma looked like he was thinking about something hard.

"Ranma?" Usagi said.

"Nah, couldn't be..." Ranma said mostly to himself. "Well, how about we get out of here before the police arrives? I don't know about you girls but I don't like to be grilled."

Nodding as one they group started to leave when they saw the three Outer Senshi arrived. The Outer Senshi looked around scanning the playground then looked at the girls smiling.

"Thank goodness your powers returned!" Hotaru said hugging Usagi. No one noticed Hotaru had a slightly distressed sound to her voice.

"Umm." Usagi started to said.

"You!" Haruka said pointing to Ranma. Then she suddenly remembered what they said yesterday. "Oh..you..umm..."

"Apologize Uranus." Usagi said in a commanding tone. She glanced over at Ranma and saw him falling into a battle stance. "Hey! Remember your promise!"

"You and your friends are forgiven, they are not!" Ranma said. He was about to strike when Usagi stood in front of him.

"The deal was ALL of my Friends!" Usagi said with her arms stretched out. "Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka are my friends."

"Usagi!" Michiru said. She just gave away their identities to the boy. She saw Usagi looked at her with a 'opps' expression on her face before turning back to face Ranma again. She saw the boy seem to consider Usagi for a while before sighing in defeat.

"Tch. Fine." Ranma said. Looking at the hugging girl and the two Senshi he extended his hand. "Let bygones be bygones?"

They three Outers were amazed, their princess had tamed the boy. Hotaru was the first to shake Ranma hand smiling, her expression was so innocent and genuine that Ranma couldn't help but smiled at her.

"My name is Ranma, Ranma Saotome." Ranma said at the small girl. "What's yours?"

"Sailor Saturn!" Hotaru replied. Hotaru then slowly lean into him and whisper. "But it's really Hotaru Tomoe, you can just call me Hotaru!, all my friends does."

"Well 'Saturn'! I remember you! How can a cute Senshi such as you pack so much fire power." Ranma said, he didn't notice the girl blushing when he called her cute or the slight shuffling of her feet as he complimented her on her powers. He remembered this girl her attack almost killed him, heck would had killed him if it wasn't for Urd divine powers.

"Sailor Uranus." Haruka said and pointed to Michiru. "Sailor Neptune, for obvious reason we won't disclosed our names yet, now lets say we get out of here before a camera crew catches us."

Ranma and the girls quickly made their escape as they heard sirens echoing in the background. After a suitable amount of distance, the three de-transformed. The group walked slowly as if nothing happen as police cars made their way toward the inner park area. Haruku wore a pants suit with a matching causal suit. Michiru wore an elegant green dress that flowed pass her knees demurely. Hotaru wore a cute blouse covered by a mini jacket and a short dress with cute floral patterns on it.

"Haruka Ten'ou." Haruka said pointing to herself. "And I am sorry for attacking you."

"Michiru Kaio." Michiru said pointing to herself. "And I am sorry for attacking you also."

"Bah. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to kill me." Ranma said waving them off. He was sorta uncomfortable now. "Heck, this girl I know used to try to kill me on a daily basis with her cooking. I'm over it."

"Very generous of you." Michiru said. "So prin-Usagi I see your powers and the rest of the Senshi powers have returned. This is good news indeed."

"Yeah, we were responding to a Daimon attack in Nerima when we got the call for this one." Haruka said. "Thankfully you were here otherwise...."

"So now we can call Setsuna-mama and the other back now?" Hotaru asked. "I hope they didn't find those bad people yet."

Ranma being politely pretend he wasn't listening as he just stood back with both of his hands behind his head walking along with them. Usagi seem to get noticeably depressed as the three new girls heap praises on her.

"It wasn't us." Rei said noticing Usagi mood. "It was Ranma, he destroyed the Daimon here and he saved the people in the park. We were ....useless."

Haruka stopped and looked at Ranma and then shrugged her shoulders. This was the guy who literally took it to the combine scouts and Hokage crew.

"So what cool powers do you have?!" Hotaru who had somehow out muscled Minako spot near Ranma asked. "Usually it takes alot of energy to bring one down. You must have been really strong!"

"Heh heh. It was nothing." Ranma said rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly. "I faced worse then that before, a small demon like that ain't no match for me."

"Be careful Ranma." Ranko said with a smirk. "Your ego is showing."

"Huh?!" Ranma said started as he started to pat his body to see if anything was showing or unzipped. "Where?"

Hotaru giggled at the boy antics as the other girls shook their head ruefully. When he was mysterious to them he seem cool and so assured, many of them assume he was like the others bad boys they had faced. Refine manners, arrogant and haughty in those high class way, the reality was much different. He seem rather normal; he was ruggedly handsome rather then cute. His manners left alot to be desired and the way he talked was anything but refined.

"I am curious though." Haruka said. "Where did you get your powers from?"

Ranma was about to answer then he decided to clam up. Instead he turned it around on them. "Well, where do you get yours from?"

Haruka blinked as the question had been turned around on her. She was saved from saying anything by Usagi.

"It's no big deal. He knows our identity already what does it matter if he know where it comes from." Usagi said. Looking at Ranma she told him about the Senshi and their affiliated planets.

"Wow." Ranma said, clearly impressed.

"So what about you?" Haruka asked again, their princess told him now it time for him to fess up.

"Well, it comes from...hmm. Me." Ranma said. Seeing their confused looks he elaborated. "All living thing have their own power, some people call it chi, some call it ki. Whatever it is it'sin everyone. Some people have alot some people have a little. However, there are people who start out having a little can turn it into a lot. That method is called Martial Arts."

"No way!" Minako said. "You mean like those chinese movies or animes?"

"Actually Mina-chan, it's more like those movies and animes stole it from Martial Arts." Ranko said. She was a martial artist so she knew, Ranma clearly knew the arts but what about those energy attacks he did. "However, I didn't think Martial Arts would really let you shoot our energy blast."

Ranma saw how they accepted his explanation but they didn't think a martial artist could get that strong. So he stopped suddenly and cupped his hand letting a blue ball of energy glow in his hand.

"Oh wow." Rei said, she could feel the life spirit in that ball of power. "It's...beautiful."

"Cool!" Makoto said clearly entranced by the light show now. The other girls around her was likewise impressed.

"I have been training in Martial arts all my life, until recently it was all I knew about." Ranma said, the remembered something. "Didn't I tell you guys about this at that shrine?"

"Ah... Well..." Usagi started embarrassed. "We ...errr..kinda thought you were lying after our...umm...errr....past dispute?"

Shortly after the destruction of the lower district, the Senshi and Hokage had sat and analyzed his abilities. They concluded it wasn't possible for martial artist to do half the thing Ranma did, and so classified him as a Youma.

"Well." Ranma said letting the energy ball fade away. "I see."

"Please don't be mad." Usagi pleaded when she saw Ranma got quiet. "We didn't mean anything by it and-"

"Oh it ok." Ranma said. He didn't really care if they believe him they would if not, it's was on them. "Bygones remember, but yeah, thats were my powers come from. You can do alot of things with Martial arts. Weird thing sometime but lots of things."

Ranma suddenly chuckled to himself as if he remembered something. The girls walked in companionable silence to the Outer's car. An idea had been chewing at Hotaru since Ranma said he was a martial artist.

"Ranma?" Hotaru asked. She saw him look down at her questionably. Steeling herself she shyly asked. "Umm...Would you...umm...teach me martial arts?"

Ranma suddenly stopped and looked at her. She blushed as his eyes seem to traced from her head down to her toes. Nodding in approval he pat her head. "Sure if you want. Although I might be busy sometimes for days on end so I can't teach you everyday like I would normally want to, that's ok?"

"Hotaru." Ranko said, she didn't know why but she felt a bit miffed that Hotaru asked Ranma to train her. She was a martial artist too. "I could have taught you martial arts if you wanted..."

"I know." Hotaru said smiling. "But Ranma's is a hotter teacher."

All the girls save one and a boy face faulted. Ranma was the first to recovered from it; he looked at her and tried lecture her in his most disapproving tone.

"Hotaru, the art is not something you learn because you want to see...err...good looking..um guys. It's sacred! It's the embo-di.." Ranma was about to continued his tangent when he saw Hotaru sad puppy dog eyes. Her lower lips seem to be quivering, her eyes shimmering with tears. Her entire face downcast. She looked like she just lost her best friend in the world. "Ah never mind. Just call me when you are free and if I am free I'll teach you."

"Yay!" Hotaru said ,her expression instantly beaming.

"Hey if Hotaru getting lesson I want some too!" Minako said cutting in. No way she gonna lose to a little girl. She noticed Hotaru giving her a glare and pulled her lower eye lid in response.

"Hey, no fair, me too!" Makoto chimed in. "I want lesson with Ranma also."

"Errr..guys." Ranko their resident martial artist said. "I'm still here."

Minako and Makoto looked away from Ranko guilty. Ranko just sigh at her boy hungry friends. She knew it wasn't a slight again her abilities, the girls were just hormonal that's all. Doesn't mean she won't use their guilt against them, maybe she could get them to buy her something. There was that new sale...

"I really don't have that much time with my errr...job. So whenever I train Hotaru you guys could come also." Ranma said. Being a goddess half the time means he was pretty busy already. Added to the fact that he HAVE to practice his art every day and there really wasn't enough time in the day for him.

"Well, thanks for escorting us to our car." Haruka told the Inner Senshi. "Hopefully we'll hear from Setsuna soon. She should be in Horai at the moment so hopefully we didn't miss her call."

"I'll let you know if we hear anything." Michiru said while start started to go over to the passenger side of the car.

"Thanks guys." Usagi said. Her heart was soaring, everything was going great today. Ranma was no longer mad at them, they might even make him a friend soon enough. Alot of her friends thought she was crazy when they thought she was going to comply with Ranma's demand. She don't know why or how but she KNEW he was not a hentai. She had giggled when she saw him get instantly red when she stripped. This was a battle and in battle she didn't care what she had to do, she'll win it. Beside, being naked like that no longer bothered her. She was buck naked for the majority of the Galaxia fight, not to mention flying around the city in that state of undress. Any such scruples she had before the fight was washed away in that fight.

"Ho- rai?" Ranma asked. His thoughts whirling. "Mt. Horai?"

The Senshi did a combine blink blink motion, Usagi was the first to recover. "What about it?" Usagi asked.

"Why are your friends going to Mt. Horai?" Ranma asked. He was starting to get a sinking feeling.

The senshi all looked at another and then at Ranma. It really wasn't any of Ranma business but he was a friend. Beside what does it matter. Rei was the first to talk.

"Well. Remember when we said we couldn't transform anymore?" Rei asked. She saw Ranma nodded to her in affirmation. "Well, yesterday we encounter three perverts. Well, really one pervert, one dumb brute who acted perverted and a girl. They used some weird magic item on us and locked us out of our Senshi form after we got into a fight with them."

The girls who was there got red in the face mainly from embarrassment, Makoto and Ranko just got red from anger. Their pride was still wounded from their inability to do anything to the Trio.

"They used a Ladle." Ranma said. "They splashed with water from the Ladle and that locked your Senshi powers."

"Wh-how did you kn-" Rei started to asked.

"It was a group of three, a small boy about 13 or 14 years of age wearing a wolf pelt. A big dude wearing some tiger skin clothing and a girl who was dressed in white, with multi-color hair." Ranma said.

The collective Senshi group was stunned. All of them was wondering how Ranma knew those people. Ranma was not asking them, he was telling them what they people were like. How did he know?

Rei saw Ranma expectantly look and just nodded. She saw Ranma closed his eyes, his jaw clenched from his thoughts. When he opened his eyes back up he gave a far away look to no one in particular.

"Herb." Ranma said.

To Be continued....

A/N: First off again, much thanks to Scott Pike , without his help this chapter would be barely readable. Hope you guys enjoy feedbacks are always welcome :D Good or bad.


	14. Enter the Dragon

Warp Realities

Disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi

Ah! My Goddess created by Kōsuke Fujishima

Flames of Recca created by Nobuyuki Anzai

I do not own any of these characters, all anime belong to their respective companies. Don't sue me.

Editor- Scott Pike

Chapter 14

Enter the Dragon

************Tokyo, Horai District-Forest Area **************

"Come on Setsuna." Recca said as he was supporting the girl to a nearby stream. He looked to see Mikagami just came back looking dejected. "No luck huh?"

"Whatever that girl did it shorted out the entire area and our cells, even the land lines are down." Mikagami said frustratingly. "The train also won't be up and running soon I tell you that much. Police are still all over the place."

"I can get it from here Recca-kun." Setsuna aka Sailor Pluto said. She painfully kneel down by the river bed cupping her hands to scoop some water to her mouth.

"If we could get Yanagi here or send words to anyone...." Mikagami said again. He looked over to Fuko who was gently cradling Domon's form. She had used a piece of her shirt to squeeze water through his lips. She wasn't even self-conscious at the state of undress she seemed to be in.

"We were lucky to have survived the Musk." Setsuna croaked through bloodied lips. The boys were looking at her with obvious concern. Groaning her body's magic was working to cure her but it reserves were pretty depleted. Worse she had gotten locked and knew she only had till the end of the day before she died. In a few hours her magical reserves would be gone and then her Senshi magic would start feeding on her life force. Looking at the boys again she continued. "There are few that could face them. Fewer still who can face them and win according to legends."

"Setsuna, you should be resting." Recca said concerned. He moved to her side to help her get comfortable.

"Rest or not it won't restore my mana reservoir. In a few hours it would start feeding on my life force and by the end of the day I will be dead." Setsuna said with no hint of emotion in her voice. "We still need to get the Tea kettle of Unlocking for the princess."

"So you know about these guys?" Mikagami asked. They knew little about their foes, every little bit helps.

"I know OF them." Setsuna said. Breathing easier now she looked at the boys. "During the Silver Millennium there were magical creature of all kind. Fairies, Elves, dryad, water nymphs, mermaids and most powerful of all the magical creatures, dragons. The dragons warred amongst themselves for dominance for many years across many planets. The forces of the Silver Empire did not want engage such creature in combats and it battled far enough away from civilization that we did not care. It didn't end until one dragon who we call the Dragon King, broke his brethren and emerged victorious. With his powers he bound all dragons to him so they and their descendants would forever be bound to him."

Recca and Mikagami sat riveted by Setsuna tale. It all sounded so majestic.

"Historians of the Silver Millennium are still not clear on what happened. Some said the Dragon King was tricked, others said the Dragon King fell in love with a human male. Whatever the case all agreed one thing. The Dragon King took on the form of a female and bore a child, the child grew up powerful and deadly thanks in part to his dragon lineage. He also had command of all dragons in existence making him a force to be reckoned with..." Setsuna suddenly coughed. Waving the concern of the boys away she cleared her throat water and continued. "The child who later became a man formed a kingdom known as the Musk. The Musk Dynasty was ruled by the Bloodline of the Dragon King for thousand of years. His warriors were said to come from magical beast themselves, so much so that they wore skins of animals they descended from, Judging from the girl's two companions I would say they are the descendants of a wolf and tiger."

Setsuna had suddenly gotten quiet after her last sentence. The boys looked at her concerned.

"Sorry. What happened next I do not know. I thought they got destroyed along with the rest of the Silver Millennium." Setsuna said.

"Not all of them." A voiced that wasn't Recca or Mikagami said. The group looked to see Recca's father, Oka, standing there, his form translucent.

"Father...." Recca said in a hurt tone. "You betrayed me."

"I am sorry son, but I had no choice in the matter." Resshin said sadly. "The blood of dragons flows through my veins and like your friend said, all dragons bow to the descendant of the Dragon King."

"Why was I not compelled then?" Recca asked. The sting of defeat was still bitter. "Why was I strong enough to fight off the blood of dragons?!"

"Because you have no blood of dragons in you. Their power does not flow through you." Resshin said simply. "Your flames have no form. Thus were you spared the compulsion to obey."

"You know what happened to the Musk?" Setsuna asked Resshin. She could see that Recca was about to say something biting to his father. However, here was a flame dragon who knew what happened to the Musk. She saw Resshin nod to her.

"Their people were shattered and the Dragon King was said to have died in the war against your Dark Kingdom." Resshin said while looking at Setsuna. "However, the lines still lived, though their line were weakened when they started to mate with humans instead of dragons."

"Why did they stop mating with dragons?" Mikagami asked fascinated.

"They all died." Resshin said. "They were hunted by the people of this world for elixirs, potions and others, the last of the dragon died ten thousand years ago though their kin lived on having taken human form."

"So that's why they are so good at fighting?" Setsuna asked.

"Actually, it was because they mated with humans that they are so well versed in the Martial arts. Had they mated with dragons they could have transformed into such a creature and laid waste to the lands. With all the dragon kind gone they decided to mate with strong human fighters adding martial prowess to their line. With the blood of dragons it was easy for them to grasp anything taught to them. In fact, they branched their fighting style out to include different style, mimic how an animal would fight, their people were the most ferocious in all of the land. When they were ready, the washed across the land to conqueror." Resshin continued. "Few armies could stand up to them, fewer still could fight them, the Musk however made a mistake when they struck westward toward Greece."

"Why, what happened in Greece?" Mikagami asked.

"There they met the beautiful and deadly Queen of the Amazons whose name is lost to antiquity. It was said that she was blessed by Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt, giving her unparalleled power among the tribes. Where the armies of men fell, the Amazon women fought back with pure savage fury. It gave the animal men of the Musk pause." Resshin said. "In the end the Musk King killed the Amazon Queen. but not before his army was broken. A broken king, he fled back to his citadel. It was said he died there of loneliness and that was why we thought they were extinct or so the story was told. Most of the tales recounted were fables and there are not real records of such things. However, I believe it to be true, the powers that runs through my very being believes it."

The two boys and the woman sat in silence after listening to the story.

"What happened to the Amazons?" Recca asked he couldn't help but be fascinated by this story. "Did they all die after the Musk army was shattered?"

"That I cannot say, All I know is they most elite of the Amazon Queens lieutenants took an oath to ensure the Musk empire did not grow in power. With a contingent of forty thousand they left the land of Greece never to be heard from again, taking with them their best fighters. Whether that is true or not, I cannot say." Resshin said. He then looked at Recca. "Recca."

Recca was snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes father?"

"Do not seek to challenge the dragon king descendant again. She will show you no mercy next time." Resshin said. "And we can no longer help you. Her words have bound us so we cannot take any action until she frees us or dies."

"We need that Kettle Father!" Recca said. "If we don't get it back the world will fall to darkness, you know this!"

"I know that is why I am here to warn you." Resshin said looking at Recca. "I have breathed in her presence and know the true extent of her powers. Know that she only used but a fraction of her abilities. You are on your own my son."

"Father!" Recca said as his father disappeared. "Father!"

"Well...what do we do now?" Mikagami asked. It was starting to look hopeless Domon wounded, they can't get in contact with Yanagi or Hotaru because the phone line was down. Fuko's wind elemental had been destroyed and Setsuna is weak on top of being locked in her Sailor form and she would die by the end of the day. Now according to Recca's father he can't use his flame dragons.

"I don't know..." Recca said in a lost tone of voice. "I have no idea."

It was only a little past noon and already they were nearly exhausted. The morning battle having taken their toll, together battered group sat, the sound of running water the only sounds that could be heard among the three.

***********Juuban********************

"Ranma!" Minako said almost accusingly. "You know those perverts?"

The Senshi were all looking at Ranma expectantly. Had they misjudged him? Did he know those perverts? Was he in league with those perverts? A million and one questions ran through their heads, but memories of Usagi's request to find things out before jumping to conclusions held them back. They would wait for Ranma to answer, and then they will judge. Usagi for her part just looked at Ranma with a neutral expression.

Ranma's mind however was in a whirl. He had thought he would get a do over and in a sense he had. Now stuck on a strange world he met many new faces. He hadn't seen anyone from his old life except for that one time when he first arrived. Now it seems an event from his old life had just played out very similarly in his new life, only this time the person that got splashed were these girls. After he got splashed he followed Herb to a hotspring and did battle there, his eyes widened when he recalled the news from yesterday. 'That was the hotspring!' Ranma thought to himself. How could he had forgotten and now if memory served him right there should be a battle at Mt Horai starting up pretty soon. According to the girls the boys that fought him that day ,and judging by her absence, the red eye bi- green skirt went to get the tea kettle back. He tried gauge their abilities from memories, so deep in thought, he did not hear Minako's inquiry.

"Ranma!" Rei shouted. Ranma seemed to not be all there. "RANMA!!!"

"Huh?" Ranma asked. He seem a little surprised to see them looking at him, all of them with either arms folded or hands on their hips. "What?"

"You know those perverts?" Ranko asked. She hoped for Ranma's sake he better not.

"The three guys that splashed you?" Ranma asked. He saw the girls nodded as one. "Well, yeah."

"Oh my god!!!" Minako shouted. "How could yo-"

"Are they your friends?" Usagi asked calmly cutting off Minako.

"Who?" Ranma asked.

"The three perverts. Are they your friends?" Usagi asked again. There was no emotion in her voice just a neutral expression.

"What? Oh hell no!" Ranma said remember the scare they gave him. Herb turned out ok after, but the asshole had wanted to curse him permanently. "Those sons of bitches nearly made my life a living hell!"

The Senshi all as one let out a sigh of relief they didn't realize they had been holding. Judging by Ranma's reaction, there was no way Ranma would be friends with those three, in fact he seemed to extremely dislike them judging by the tangent he was on. Usagi smiled widely and looked at her friends. Her friends looked at her and realized that Usagi just gave an example on how she wanted them to act in the future.

"Did they do something to you yesterday too?" Rei asked.

"Huh? Oh no, I err. I haven't met them here yet." Ranma said.

"I thought you said you knew them." Ranko said. "If you haven't met them how do you know about them?"

"Did you know them in your old world Ranma-kun?" Ami asked. The studious Senshi had been relatively quiet for a while now. However she was starting to put two and two together. Seeing Ranma obvious distaste she came to her conclusion. "You did didn't you?"

"Uh yeah. I did." Ranma said.

"Wow, what happened for you Ranma?" Hotaru asked. "What did they do to you?"

Ranma seem to make a face that seem like it was an unpleasant memory. "They. they locked me in my old cursed form..."

"Old curse form?" Ranko asked. Then she remembers his fanciful sto- fact she amended mentally. "You mean...they Ladle Locked you into a girl?"

"Yeah..." Ranma said. Surprisingly, only the ill feeling from the memory remained. The thought of being locked as a girl no longer bother him as much now that he had control over it. "Bastard was cursed so he decided I should be also."

"Wait, who was cursed?" Ami asked. This was new information.

"Who else, Herb." Ranma said, he then saw the blank look on their faces. "The Girl."

"Wait, the girl's name is Herb?!" Makoto asked. That was a pretty weird name. "What was she cursed to turn into?"

"Same as me, a girl." Ranma said, he saw their confused look and realized they didn't know. "Herb is a guy."

"What?! No way!" Usagi said. That girl was too cute to be a guy. "She so pretty though."

"Well, don't let Herb hear you say that, he'll kill you for it." Ranma said. Seeing expectant looks he continued. "Herb was raised in an all male society called the Musk. Remember that spring I told you about that turns people into various creatures? Good. He lived near that area. Being an all male society I have no idea what they did to the women, but he had never seen a girl before. He is next in line to rule his little kingdom, however being a girl probably hurt his manly pride so if you teased him about that he would kill you for it. He's petty and vindictive and right now thanks to being cursed, totally unreasonable."

"He's royalty?" Haruka asked. They were finding out more information about the Trio then ever, if only the group had waited one more day.

"Yep. Not sure where he lived myself, was kinda busy trying to get the tea kettle back from him to really give a damn." Ranma said. He saw the girls looked at him. "What?"

"You fought her, err him?" Ranko asked. Recca and their friend were nearly killed by the trio, Ranma was very much still alive and unscathed.

"Hell yeah I did." Ranma said full of pride. "Whooped the little punk too, well not whooped, but I did get him good."

The Senshi looked at Ranma again. Really took a good look at him again. If Ranma was to be believed, the girl Herb had been defeated by him. Just how strong was Ranma?

"H-how did you beat the three of them?" Ranko asked. She saw the state her brother was in, she wondered if he could give them any tips that might help.

"Three?" Ranma asked, then his eyes widen in realization. "Oh, you mean Mint and Lime. No I didn't fight Mint and Lime, Ryoga and Mousse handled those two, I just fought Herb."

"Wait a second, Ryoga was there? Not Ryoga Hibiki?" Ranko asked. Her old crush was on Ranma's world too?

"Oh yeah P-chan, yeah that pig was there, we were friends, rival of a sort." Ranma said. How do you classify someone that tried to kill you on a daily basis, but always fails?

"Who's the other guy, umm Mousse?" Ranko enquired. Now here was another small difference from his worlds and theirs. They never knew anyone named Mousse.

"Oh him? He's just some Chinese Amazon guy, crazy, heh, bit of a quack. heh heh." Ranma said. He looked at the girls and saw them not getting his private joke referring to Mousse's duck form. He mentally slapped him for forgetting he was not on his old world or in his old life. "Anyway, he's a hidden weapon master and him and Ryoga helped handle Herb's lackeys."

"Mint and Lime?" Ami asked. Such weird names did not fit such powerful people in her mind.

"Yeah, I know right? Herb, Mint and Lime. However, don't let the name fool you they are some of the toughest sons of bitches I ever faced." Ranma admitted. He briefly added a note to stop cursing in front of Hotaru, but the memory seems to bring it out of him.

"H-how tough?" Ranko asked faintly. If according to Ranma they were the toughest he ever face then Recca and her friends might be in trouble.

"Hmmm." Ranma said thoughtfully. He didn't see Ranko worried frown. "Well, Herb nearly killed me several time, hell he was trying to kill me, however thanks to a few nifty tricks up my sleeves I evened the odds out. Of course I am alot better now then I was then and I am not stuck in girl form, so it might be a different story now."

"F-fight evenly?" Makoto asked. Her voice sounded far away to her own ears. Ranma was monstrously strong, but Ranma just said he used tricks to survive Herb and his last comment...

"Yeah.." Ranma said a bit resigned. "I won't lie; Herb is a great martial artist. At the time I tried to beat him in a straight up fight and he smugly trounced me every time. He was always just a little out of my reach when I nearly got him. Then when he turned into a guy, boy was I in trouble. However, the tenant of Anything Goes was to use everything to his advantaged so that's what I did. Used a few...heh... dirty underhanded tricks I was able to negate him a bit. Heck Ryoga and Mousse told me they did too, that's how we were able to beat Herbs two lackeys."

"Oh my...." Ami stated. It seemed appropriate. Ranma was the strongest guy she knew and if he had trouble with Herb.

"So how were you able to beat him Ranma-kun?" Hotaru asked eye shinning. 'He's so cool!' she thought.

"Well, he's a ki dragon so-"

"KI-DRAGON?!" The Girls all yelled.

"Err yeah, didn't I mention that?" Ranma asked. He swore he told them that, ah well. "Well, not an actual dragon mind you just descended from one. That gives him unlimited control over Ki energy. He was throwing it around like it was going out of style, the ki-blast that is an-"

"He throws ki-blasts too?!" Haruka asked incredulously. All of this seemed straight out of those martial arts movies, her Senshi powers explain her energy, but ki-blasts from martial arts! She liked to fight but she never felt anywhere close to being able to throw ki-infused blasts. Her respected for Ranma seemed to grow in leaps and bounds, he had fought her and her friends to almost a standstill. She suddenly recalled the boys did say Ranma threw some projectile attacks at them, they had assumed it was magical in nature. Haruka eyes widen. Ranma could throw ki-blast as well.

"Didn't I tell y-"

"NO!" They chorus together.

"Ah, geez my ear. Anyway, as a descendant of Ki-Dragon he had access to nearly limitless Ki-Energy, I bet he could give you guys a run for your money in a shoot out." Ranma said. The girls looked at him eyes wide. "Anyway, he could throw big Ki-Blast he dug a thirty meter wide hole on Mt Horai trying to get at me-"

"THIRTY METER WIDE?!"

"Ahh geeze! Will you stop that, my ears will go if you keep screaming stuff every time you hear something new." Ranma said a bit annoyed. He took a finger and stuck it in his ear wiggling it as if trying to get hearing back. "Next one that interrupts I'll stop, got it?"

The girls all looked embarrassed, but nodded their acceptance.

"Good." Ranma said. "So anyway, there we were battling it out with him throwing ki-blasts like it was running out of style. I hit him with my own Ki-attack, yes I have ki-attacks, don't interrupt Ten'ou and can create a whirlwind. Yes, I can make whirlwinds Minako. Anyway turns out he could fly. Yes Ami, he can fly and no I don't know how. Anyway. He flew and hit me with a big one I jumped on him and he attacked me with a huge ki blast thinking he killed me. Don't worry Hotaru , I am fine and still alive. Anyway! So he thought he killed me and the bastard was gloating. Lucky for me he threw all these excess ki blast around, so I gathered it to me. Yes Ranko, I can gather left over ki-residue. Anyway I gathered it all together creating this huge ass ki-bomb and BOOOM right in his face!" Ranma said enthusiastically and he made the motion of smacking his palm together to mimic the impact of that day. It was one of his finer moment if he did say so himself.

The girls at various stages of Ranma's telling wanted to ask questions, but he already saw it and cut them off every single time. As his story went on their eyes grew wider and wider.

"Did you kill him?" Usagi asked softly. Ranma seemed incredible and she was even gladder now that she and he were no longer enemies.

"Nah, he almost did, but I couldn't let him die. The mountain top wasn't so lucky." Ranma said embarrassed. He had underestimated the power of the Hiryuu Kori-Dan and now his old world had a stubby looking mountain now.

"What do you mean by the mountain top wasn't so lucky Ranma-kun?" Ami asked. She had a sinking feeling but had to be sure. Surely it was impossible right?

"Well..heh. Let's just say I underestimated the power of the blast I had gathered and we were carving huge chunk inside the mountains and...Ummm. You know how most mountains are nicely tall and pointed here?" Ranma asked his chuckle nervous. He felt pretty bad about taking out a natural land mark. Seeing them nod he dropped the other shoe. "Well, in my world Mt Horai is nothing, but a small stubby mountain."

Silence reigned as a bird flow over tweeting. The wind could be heard blowing through the city. Traffic and the sirens of the police cars could still be heard in the distance. As one the girls blinked. Twice.

"You." Ami said.

"Destroyed." Rei said.

"A MOUNTAIN?!" Usagi asked incredulously.

"Aww geeze Usagi, my hearing! AND it wasn't a mountain it was maybe 1/4 of it. Maybe" Ranma protested, but the girls were looking at him. Anyway I sort of underestimated my own strength and the strength of the energy I had accumulated. I had gathered his energy while I was a girl and was pumping it with my Ki. Then Ryoga found the kettle and poured it on me and suddenly I was a guy again and pumping alot more into it. So..BOOM, bye bye mountain top."

"......"

"You guys ok?" Ranma asked.

********Tokyo, Horai Forest area**********

"I am going to follow them." Recca said suddenly startling the group out of their thoughts. He looked over to Fuko who just looked at him before going back to tending to Domon. "If I go after them I might die, but if I don't then Setsuna will definitely die."

"Alright, when do we leave?" Mikagami asked. He started to pack up his belongings then he saw Recca look. "What, you thought you were going alone? Idiot, you think I am going to quit now?"

"I'm want to go with you guys too..." Fuko said. "But I can't leave Domon..."

"Of course not Fuko." Recca said looking at her. "If you aren't here to protect Domon then I wouldn't be able to go after them. Thank you Fuko."

"I'm going with you also." Setsuna said standing up carrying her cracked garnet rod. She looked at them as if daring them to challenge her decision.

Recca looked at her and nodded, like Mikagami he understands why she was going. She was dead either way; best go out fighting if that's the case instead of silently waiting for your death. Her clothes had very patchy holes in it, the magic unable to reset her uniform to an undamaged one because of the lock. Normally Recca would turn away blushing but the seriousness of the situation did not permit such an action.

"We can't leave Domon out here." Mikagami said. "I have an idea; I just need you to play along Fuko."

Fuko looked at Mikagami questioningly and nodded her head. "What did you have in mind?"

"We'll tell the police you and Domon got hurt in the assault, that you were bystanders." Mikagami started. "When they question you, tell them what happen but only as if you were bystanders, then make the phone call to Yanagi. The important thing is getting Domon some help, can you do it Fuko?"

Fuko looked at the three and nodded. "Yeah."

"OK to make this look...convincing, I am going to knock you out." Mikagami said. "This might sting for a second."

"Do it." Fuko said nodding. She was still cradling Domon broken form when she felt Mikagami walking behind her. Then she knew nothing but darkness.

Mikagami caught Fuko before she fell on Domon form, then gently he arranged to her her body across Domon form. Looking at the others they took anything that could identify the two and left to go back toward the train area. Mikagami was the only one that showed his face as Setsuna and Recca went off into another direction.

"Sir!" Mikagami said when he spotted a fireman. Quickly running up to the surprised man he passed on. "People injured in the woods sir! Quickly follow me!"

The fire fighters instinct took over and a few of them nodded as they followed the boy into the woods. They saw the pair laying there heavily injured. Quickly the fire fighters reacted, first aid told some of them the boy was heavily wounded, while the girl had some type of laceration on her throat.

"Looked like someone tried to strangle her." The Fire fighter said. "You alright kid? Kid?"

The fire fighter looked around and saw that Mikagami was gone. Scratching his head and ignoring it, him and his partners gently raised Domon form while another gently cradled Fuko toward the ambulance in the vicinity.

Mikagami looked from the trees as he saw his friend being removed from the scene, wishing them luck he went over to his rendezvous point with his other friends. He spotted them a bit of a ways from the crime scene. Setsuna seems to have put another shirt over her sailor suit to hide her wounds.

"Ok, looks like they were in good hands." Mikagami said. "What now?"

"Now we find them." Recca said. He looked around and closed his eyes, if he was right then the connection should work both ways. Opening his eyes he felt it. It was a great energy not unlike his dragons and it was moving toward the mountain. How he could track them like that he had no idea but at least they can follow from a distance.

"That way." Recca said pointing at the mountain in the distance. "They are headed in that direction."

"What could they possibly want to do at Mt. Horai?" Mikagami wondered more to himself then his friends.

"I have no idea but if that's where they are going we should too." Recca said. He started to walk forward when Mikagami stopped him.

"What will you do when we face them again?" Mikagami asked. "Your dragons...."

"I'll figure it out." Recca said confidently. He nodded as Mikagami start to understand. He was sure an opportunity of some kind would present itself when they caught up to the trio. Sensing Mikagami and Setsuna falling in behind him he tracked he mad his way to the imposing mountain of Horai.

************** Juuban**************

"Hello~~~Yoohooo~!" Ranma said. The girl was looking at him but seem to be looking past him. "This is getting creepy."

"Su-sugoi!" Hotaru gushed and latched herself onto Ranma arm. "You're so cool Ranma!"

"W-what?" Ranma said looking at the small girl. "Th-thanks, I guess."

Hotaru nodded her head. "I never thought I met anyone as much destructive power as me!" Hotaru said beaming. "I'm no longer the only warrior of Ruin!"

"Uhhh...Thanks?" Ranma asked. This girl was weird he decided. Cute, but definitely weird. He looked at her smiling face again, she was obviously happy about something so he wasn't going to brush her bubble. He looked around to see the other girls seem to come back to their senses.

"Wow." Ranko said first. "Just...wow."

"That's sort of an understatement." Minako said. She looked appraisingly at Ranma. If his story is true his powers would be off the chart, and those arms of his and that chest and...whew was it getting warmer out here.

"Understatement." Rei said recovering. She gave Ranma an appraising look also but had to ask a question that was bugging her. "C-could you do it again? Blow up a mountain I mean."

"Nah...Well, maybe. I haven't tried to be honest." Ranma admitted. He saw the girls sort of look relieved except for Hotaru who was still beaming cutely at him. "The thing you had to understand is at THAT particular point and time, I did not have much in the way of ki-energy to expend. So Herb was able to out-ki me if that's a word, so what I did was basically borrowing his power and turned it against him. It was under very ideal conditions that I was able to do what I did, it's not like I can create that ki-bomb out of the blue, well maybe."

The girls listen to Ranma's explanation, on one hand it was good to know that he can't just throw around mountain leveling powers at random, on the other hand he said that maybe he could do it.

"You said you couldn't let him die." Usagi said. She was impressed like the others, sure there were more powerful powers out there, but to not do it with any magical assistance was amazing in her eyes. "What happened?"

"Well." Ranma said with a far away look. "After I dropped the ki-bomb on him it knocked him out along with the rest of the mountain. The mountain started to break all around us caving inwardly. He had lost consciousness and was going to be buried by the mountain, I couldn't let that happen so I saved him."

"After all the hell he put you through you saved him?" Makoto asked. She wouldn't have been so generous if it had been her. "Why?"

"Because I had already defeated him." Ranma said softly and looked at the girls. "Life is precious; it shouldn't be taken so casually. Once I defeated him and got what I wanted, I couldn't let him die. I learned martial arts to help defend the weak not kill, if I did I would be no better then a murderer. Yes I could do incredible things with my abilities, but killing had never been acceptable unless I really had no other choice...."

The girls finally saw Ranma, really saw him. With that statement the girls finally understood who or what Ranma was, and they felt guilty. They had, in their blind quest for crystal Tokyo, had been about to extinguish such a noble soul. A soul so gentle that he would saved an enemy who would had happily killed him rather then see them die. They truly saw him for the first time and were ashamed. He had forgiven them just as easily. There was no malice in his anger; he lived in the moment not tied down to the burden of the past.

"H-hey. Why the tears Hotaru-chan?" Ranma asked nervously. The little girl that was hugging him suddenly started to cry. Not the balling kind, but the silent type as she buried her head in his chest. Ranma just awkwardly patted her on her back trying his best to soothe her.

Haruka and Michiru understood why Hotaru was crying, hers was supposed to have been the death blow against Ranma that day. The others fought him and he had somehow against all odds won. When Hotaru arrived hers was the only weapon that would have guaranteed victory, they did not know how he survived, but it had been gnawing at Hotaru when she gave in to the Bringer of Silence that day.

"It's ok, Hotaru-chan." Usagi said softly as she went over to the girl. Softly she gathered Hotaru it her arms to comfort her while giving Ranma an apologetic look. She smiled as he just seems to shrug it off.

"Sorry the mood kinda got heavy there." Ranma said trying to lighten things up. He was still uncomfortable about these things, it like a shoujo manga or something. That was when Ranma stomach growled. "Ah. Heh heh heh, who's for some lunch?"

The Senshi all laughed the seriousness of the mood totally spoiled by the growling of one hungry boy. Spotting a nearby food vendor they all found segments of little tables around the park where they could enjoy the breeze. Ranma had ordered alot even by Senshi standards and was wolfing it down. Hotaru looked at him enviously for being able to consume that much while Ranko and Usagi looked at him in awe. The other Senshi just politely pretended they didn't see anything.

"Oh yeah." Ranma said contently while patting his stomach. "That hit the spot."

"So Ranma." Ranko said, a serious tone coming to her voice. It not hat she had forgotten it just the way the conversation flowed. "Any tips you could give that would help us battle Herb and his entourage?"

"Entou-what?" Ranma asked. "Ohhh, you mean his lackeys!"

"Yes, his lackeys." Ranko said shaking her heard. He's so simple sometimes. "Already the information you gave us was alot more then what we had known about them up to this date. Anything that can help our Retrieval Team gain an edge over them would really helpful."

The Senshi looked at Ranma as they saw Ranma went from a thinking expression to a realization expression only to settle on a nervous one. They watchrf him eye Ranko first then looked at the other girls and became alot more nervous. If they didn't know better they would say he seem ready to bolt from their presence.

"I-ah- I'm not sure you guys can do what I did." Ranma said with a nervous chuckle. His eyes was scanning left and right looking for an escape exit.

The girls all looked at each other and nodded. Ranma was a great martial artist he was doing things with his own power that they can't do in their Senshi forms. It would stand to reason that they couldn't break a mountain to defeat Herb and as far as they know Recca and none of the other was capable of breaking a mountain to do so.

"Well, we are not asking you to help us break open a mountain or anything. We're pretty sure we couldn't do it your way." Ranko said. "However, you did say you used some dirty underhanded tricks to help even up the odds. That is what we need, we seem to be over matched Ranma, any tips no matter how dirty would be appreciated. We are not above using such methods you know."

Ranma looked even more nervous and jittery if that was possible. He scanned the area for an escape route, being surrounded by these girls on all sides was making it tough. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew with a certainty, the moment he told them HOW he went about evening the odds he would get hammered. Sweating bullets now he saw them looking at him expectantly. Then a thought occurred to him.

"OHH!" Ranma said suddenly standing up. He was going to lived! "Tell your people they do not need to directly confront Herb!"

Ranko blinked. "Why not?" She asked.

"Herb doesn't have the tea kettle in his possession!" Ranma said excitedly. He was going to be saved! "If he did he wouldn't be a girl or be here! The Tea kettle is located inside Mt Horai surrounded by a wall of hot water."

"Shit!" Haruka swore. "Shit shit shit shit! If only we had known!"

The other Senshi though flinched at Haruka language couldn't help but agree. They could have avoided the confrontation all together had they known yesterday. Ranma was just a trove of information.

"Didn't they say they were going to check into one of the local hotels if no lead was there?" Minako asked. "Ummm, What was it called again?"

"I got it and I'll be right back. Shit!!!" Haruka swore again. She rushed off to find the nearest paid phone.

"Thanks' Ranma! You're a life saver!" Usagi said happily. They were going to be cured and no one needed to fight!

"Aww, it was nothing." Ranma said as the other girls start to happily thank him. He was surprise when Hotaru stood on her seat to give him a kiss on his cheek which made him flush as the girls laughed. "Happy to have been of service."

Ranma noticed there was a audible sigh of relief from the six girls this morning. He knew how they felt being locked like that and all the powers in the world being unable to change it. He smiled only lasted for a short while before Haruka came back looking worried.

"Did you tell them Haruka?" Usagi asked. She noticed Haruka's worried frown. "Haruka?"

"The phone lines are down." Haruka said. "I couldn't reach them; I keep on getting a recording of a woman saying the number is temporarily out of service."

"I-I'm sure they're fine." Makoto said trying to cheer up the group. She could taste the tension in the air.

"Let me call my mother she have some relatives in Horai, maybe she could call them to see." Ami said. She then proceeds to walk away with Haruka.

Ranma and the Senshi waited around in silence. After all, what could you say? With nothing to talk about they waited for Ami to return. After a few minutes they saw Ami return with a very worried expression on her face. The Senshi guts tighten as they prepare for the worst. Ranma looked on not really knowing what to do so he stayed silent.

"Any news Ami?" Ranko asked her worried expression matching Ami.

"Mother was able to call our relatives in that area. They were one of the few that still have a working phone line." Ami said. She looked at the other worriedly and told them what was told to her. "Apparently, earlier this morning a unknown burst of energy fried all the electronics in a mile radius then there were sounds of explosion near the train station. They think it was caused by a breaking gas line."

The other Senshi looked worried. This was not news they wanted to hear, for some unknown reason they turned to Ranma and looked at him. He was the resident expert on the Trio, maybe he'll have some insight.

"If you want to know if it was Herb who did that, then the answer would probably be yes." Ranma said with a sigh. "I remember him burning out electrical equipment when he flared his aura back during our fight in the hot springs. However if 1 miles was affected then, from my personal experience, must've been some fight."

Ranma notice the other Inners locked up as he gave his opinion.

"What do we do now?" Minako asked. Their team had engaged in a battle. They just didn't know the outcome of the fight. She had hoped for the best.

"We can't do anything but wait." Ranko said bitterly. She hated being so helpless when her brother and his friend was battling on her behalf.

"If they are okay, who do you think they'll call first?" Ranma asked. They looked directionless so he decided to give them a focus. He smiled as they seem to concentrate on that instead.

"Either at Haruka's place or my place." Ranko said. She looked over to him and nodded gratefully. "Let's go home and wait guys, Haruka can wait their house and we can wait at mine. First person who hears anything call the other ok?"

Haruka nodded.

Usagi turned to Ranma and looked at her new found ally. She gently gave him a hug to his surprise. No sooner had she let go that another Senshi came up to fill her spot hugging him. No words were said but he could feel the gratitude from the hugs. He stood there and endured it, he could think of worse things. He watched as the Inner left heading toward the bus stop making their way home. He saw the other three sped off in their vehicle. Ranma stood there for a few seconds and thought about his new predicament. As if making his mind up about something he looked to were the Outer's had sped off and started to roof hop in their direction.

**************Horai District. Hospital****************

Fuko had been grilled by the police just like Mikagami said, but her acting skill was superb. She started to babble incoherently then tears started to pour down. Relief and clingy-ness as the officer comforted her and worry and distraught over her friends state. The police fell for it hook line and sinker. After meekly asking a kindly officer if she could call her parents and friend she found herself using the hospital phone. She dialed the number and prayed to the gods someone would pick up.

"Hanabashi Residents, Hanabashi Nodoka speaking." Nodoka's gentle voice said.

"Hanabashi-san!" Fuko said relieved. She tried not to choke on her tears as she told Nodoka what happened. The woman was so strong, even after knowing what happen she was still clam and together.

"I will bring Yanagi over there right away, you just hold on Fuko." Nodoka said. "You did the right thing. Domon will appreciate it."

"Don't tell that baka anything. He'll never let me live it down." Fuko said smiling for the first time since Domon's injury.

" girls in love should be more honest with themselves ne?" Nodoka asked teasingly.

"Hanabashi-san!" Fuko said. Her face was as red as Ranko's hair.

"We will be there as fast as we can." Nodoka said. "Stay strong Fuko."

"Thank you Hanabashi-san." Fuko said as the phone hanged up.

With nothing else to do she made her way back to Domon's room. Not that she cared for him or anything; she just promised Recca she'd watch over him. Yeah. That's all.

+++++++++Horai Forest+++++++++++++

Herb, Prince of the Musk stared as the mountain started to loom into view. Her two companions had been injured from the previous fight. She did not want to, but the five she faced were worthy of respect. They had expertly divided their strength and used them to the best of their capabilities to even up the odds. They had even felled her two sturdy companion for a while which in itself was noteworthy. It would have been admirable if it wasn't so utterly futile. They did not account for her power.

"Ow! Watch it Lime." Mint said as his companion Lime applied some sort of salve on his skin. "Can't understand why you can't feel the pains from your wound."

"It's just the way I am Mint." Lime said as he applied more salve to his burnt companion. Already he can see Mint ki healing its own body, this salve would make sure there was no permanent scarring. "One day you will grow up to be as strong as I am Mint!"

"I hope so, then this probably won't hurt so bad." Mint said, his wolf ears drooping. "They were pretty good th-"

Mint and Lime raised their head up into the air sniffing.

"Herb! The-."

"I know." Herb said not looking at them. They had taken a break from their travels so that Lime could apply the healing medicine on Mint burnt form. The boy had sucked in his breath so many times it was starting to get annoying. Her healing ki had been able to mend Lime faster. Mint was regenerating his own wound at an extremely fast rate so didn't need Herb's help. "Bungling fools."

"Who us?" Mint expression took on a whipped puppy look.

Herb sigh exasperated by her companion, soon her journey would be at an end and she would be whole again. "No you idiot, I meant THEM!" Herb said pointing at the forest area. Herb felt them even before the other two smelt them. The fools only showed three this time. They did not know that she had marked them all with her imprint. To her they may as well be making loud noises through the mountain.

"Want us to-"

"No." Herb said to Mint. "That woman destroyed the map when she struck me. I do not know the exact location of the Kettle of Unlocking. They might stumble across it and if they do...."

"Oh I gotcha!" Lime sad in understanding. "You're so smart Herb!"

"Uh huh, you are smart, strong and have a nice size titt-Ow!" Mint started to said, however Herb's fist came down on top of Mint head cutting off his thought pattern.

"We'll let them be for now. If they so happen to find it first we'll take it from them." Herb said. She was disappointed that it was three and not five coming after her. They were persistent she'll give them that, however she had yet to meet a worthy opponent in this land.

"Then what Herb?" Lime asked as he finish applying the last of the healing slave on Mint.

"Then they die." Herb said matter of factly.

*************Juuban****************

The three Outers had been on their way home, each having various thoughts on their mind. Haruka and Michiru was worried about Setsuna, she had not made any call even on her communicator. Any attempt to reach her had ended in static and so Haruka Ten'ou raced home. Hotaru however was filled with day dreams of a certain pig-tailed martial artist. She was sighing and blushing as she remembers the feel of his body as she hugged him. To her, he was every bit as destructive as her, even more so, He even took out a mountain! So lost in their thoughts and focused on the roads where the three that they failed to notice a certain pig tailed martial artist tapping on their window.

"Huh?" Haruka had stopped at a red light waiting when her window made a tapping noise. Looking to see she was surprised to see the pig tailed boy. "Ranma!"

"Ohhh!" Hotaru said, It was Ranma outside. She quickly unlocked her door and scouted over. "Come in!"

"Ah, thanks Hotaru-chan." Ranma said as he slid into the car just as the light turned green. "Nice ride."

"Thanks, but what are you doing here and didn't I leave you back at the park?" Haruka asked. She wasn't known as the speed queen for nothing.

"Yeah, I caught up." Ranma said. He just spotted her car and took the most direct route no big deal. "Anyway, I didn't want to tell the others while they were there but..."

Hotaru noticed she saw Ranma glanced at her trailing off. Then he gave her the ultimate sign of respect when he decided to talk again. She was so happy, he was treating her like an adult.

Ranma for his part debated weather to tell the news in front of the small girl, and then he remembered her power. Power like that was to be respected and so he decided to proceed. He saw her smile and he smiled back in kind. She was pretty clever.

"But..?" Haruka asked driving slower now that her attention was on Ranma.

"But, I believe that your team got their butts kicked." Ranma said bluntly. The car swerved a bit before being righted by Haruka.

"How do you know? You weren't even there!" Haruka yelled. She knew he was strong but her friends were strong too. She had to defend them; she saw Ranma raised his hand in surrender in the back seat as if to placate her.

"Look, I know Herb and I know what he is capable of, trust me the one that walked away from the fight was Herb." Ranma said. He saw Hotaru looked worried and eased her fears. "Look, your friends made it out too, worse for the wear, but they made it out. Trust me if Herb killed someone, there would have been evidence don't you think?"

"So Setsuna-mama is ok?" Hotaru asked Ranma hopefully.

"Well, I don't know." Ranma said honestly. "I do know she's not dead. However if your friends are at tenacious as I believe they won't be if they challenged Herb again."

"Thank you for telling us." Michiru said. She was grateful to the boy, if he had told the other girls they would have probably felt guiltier. It really wasn't their fault; this entire incident had been one freak accident after another. "Would you like us to drop you off anywhere?"

"Actually." Ranma said. He didn't know why he decided what he did but there no turning back now. "I am going to need your help so I can go help them."

Haruka stopped the car abruptly and turned to look at Ranma. Michiru was also looking at the boy. Hotaru looked at Ranma her eyes shinning with admiration and adoration. Ranma was THE strongest person they know in term of melee combat. They never expected them to offer his help, if he helped then....

"What?" Ranma asked self conscience. Some cars was honking at them, two they were looking at him as if they saw a whole new side of him. "Something wrong?"

Haruka snapped out of her reverie and decided to find a place to park. Her stomach was fluttering with excitement; Ranma was going to help them. Wait until the others here about this, they'll probably even swoon. She looked at Hotaru and smirked. One girl was well on her way.

"Nu-Nothing. Just...Thank you, truly." Michiru was the first to said.

"I can't guarantee anything, but I am willing to help." Ranma said. He didn't want them to get their hopes us, he wasn't sure if this Herb was the same as his reality or a bit different. However, it was a martial artist's duty to help defend the weak. Well the people depended on the Senshi for protection and right now they are weak which in turn made the people weak. Rather then defend all over this city he'll just defend the defenders. Ranma couldn't help the irony of it all, of course there was something else he wanted to know and Herb would be the perfect guy to answer his question.

"So, what do you need from us?" Haruka asked. Anything she could do to help Ranma to help her friends she'd be willing to do it.

"Well...I don't know how to delicately put this." Ranma said. He suddenly remembered Hotaru was next to him and gently cupped her ears making sure she can't hear anything. He saw her look disappointed because he started to treat her like a kid again. For this part though she was still very much a kid, he then turned to face the two adult girls and told them.

"What?!" The two girls yelled. The car seems to rock from their outburst.

++++++Hanabashi Resident, A little while later.++++++++++

Ranko entered her house only to be greeted by a flurry of activity. Her mother and Recca mother was running all around the house gathering things up on suitcases and the lights. Yanagi was helping her mother when the two saw Ranko and her friends.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Ranko asked. Packed suitcases were not a good thing in her mind. Her mom looked at her as if unsure of her to tell her some bad news. "Just spit it out mom."

"Your brother and your friend encountered the Trio. There was a battle and they lost." Nodoka said calmly. She figures it was the best way to proceed. "All of them sustain some injuries but Domon was wounded critically. Yanagi-chan here can help him, but we must get there fast."

"WHAT?!" Ranko asked loudly.

"No..." Usagi said in a soft voice. "It's all our fault."

"Usagi..." Rei said comforting her friend.

"Usagi-chan." Ami said from Usagi other side.

The other two just looked sad and downcast.

"Fuko and Domon are at a hospital, but Domon needs Yanagi's gifts immediately." Nodoka said as she starts to move her luggage out the door. "We had only arranged transportation for the three of us Ranko..."

Ranko mind was numb. If only they never met the three stupid perverts. "I-I understand..." she said.

The six was startled when a horn honked from the street.

"Our ride is here Houshin." Nodoka said carrying the luggage out. Yanagi and Kage followed Nodoka out and pack their things in a car. The group watched as the car speed off toward the direction of Horai.

"You know, we could take an adjacent train to Horai." Ami said breaking the silence. "It won't be a direct path but it would be close and we could catch a cab or walk the rest of the way."

"What a great idea Ami!" Makoto said. "Ok what are we waiting for?"

"We should probably let our parents know we are going out of town." Ami said. They can't just disappear like that. "You don't want them to worry do you?"

"Should all of us really go?" Ranko asked. She smiled as she saw all the girl nod in unison. "Ok then, you guys can use my phone and let them know. I am gonna go make us a lunch to bring with us."

"I'll help." Makoto said enthusiastically.

"I'll let Haruka know what we plan on doing." Ami said also.

Those that finish making a call to their guardians spent time in the catch with Makoto and Ranko asking to help. Usagi was in a corner just drooling. They interrupted when Ami walked into the kitchen seemingly excited. Usagi saw her from the corner of her eyes. but was too entranced by the feel to notice the difference in her demeanor.

"Good news Ami?" Rei asked looking up from where she was packing the food into the bento.

"Ranma is helping us." Ami said. She dropped the bomb without any prodding needed. "He stopped Haruka on her way back to her house and asked her to get a few items before leaving."

"I knew he was a great guy!" Minako said with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah..." Rei said. She couldn't help it, she had saved people all the time, but never played the role of Damsel in Distress. Ranma seemed like he was playing the role of the roguish hero. Her face suddenly caught on fire when she realized if he did save her then she would need to reward him. Doesn't a hero always want a kiss as a reward?

"How do you do it Usagi." Ranko asked in wonder. "How do you keep on turning enemies into allies?"

"I knew Ranma was that kind of person." Usagi just said. "I just knew it."

"Wow, he remind me alot of my old boy-"

"Makoto!" The girls yelled together.

"Ack, Sheesh, my ears." Makoto said wincing. "Louder, I don't think the people in Tomobiki heard you."

The girls glared at her, but continued to chatter about Ranma. For the first time since incident, they felt really relieved.

"Oh Ami." Makoto said remembering something. "Why didn't Ranma ask for our help; but instead asked Haruka?"

"Yeah, why didn't he?" Rei asked. She blushed again. She would have gladly helped him with anything.

The girls noticed Ami face took on a disapproving frown. "Well, I mean for what he wanted, I guess only Haruka and Michiru could help him with. I guess boys will be boys."

"Errr." Ranko asked. "What do you mean?"

"It means that Ranma, even though he's a great guy, is STILL a guy." Ami said, her cheek suddenly took on a faint pink blush. She hopes her friends don't make her explain anymore then that, she should have expected Ranma to still be a boy.

"Explain Ami." Usagi whined this time. "Please?"

"Fine." Ami sighed. "Haruka helped Ranma buy certain items because only someone of Haruka's age could buy them."

"Oh is that all?" Rei said. "Ok so Ranma is a drinker, big deal. Sure we couldn't buy him alcohol but he didn't have to hide it from us. Heck with the craziness we glimpsed from him it would surprise me if he DIDN'T turn to drinking."

All the girls except Ami nodded in sympathy. Poor boy, oh well it just make him seem alot more mature for drinking alcohol so early.

"It wasn't spirits." Ami said flatly.

"What else could there be?" Usagi asked. "That's the only thing we can't buy because we are too young."

The other girls nod in agreement and for once Ami's patience ran out. Her friends could be SO dense sometimes, must she tell them everything?

"The reason why he needed Haruka was because she was the only one that can buy him pornographic magazines." Ami said. She saw the shock on their face and felt satisfaction. She drove the point home. "In particular he asked Haruka to buy. Busty Beauties. Perfect 10, Busty Wives. Big Breast Quarterly and last but not least Hustler Japan Great Breast Edition."

"W-w-wha-what?!" Usagi shrieked. She really, REALLY wanted to give Ranma the benefit of the doubt, but the evidence was just compelling.

"That pervert!" Ranko said face flushing red.

"Yeah! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I thought he was mature!" Minako said. "Oh my gawd! He's a breast man!"

"MINAKO!" Makato said. She was one of the more busty beauties of the Senshi.

"Minako what?!" Minako said. She knew her friend was a full cups size bigger then her. "He might have been ogling YOU the entire time!"

"How could I have misjudged him so?" Usagi lamented. Sure Ranma was a good guy but he was now a bit of a perv too. Maybe he wasn't joking when he said he wanted to see her naked.

"Usagi!" Rei said. She looked at her friend incredulously. "OK so he like girls with big boobs, so what? We gonna shun him for that? He's helping to return our powers or have you forgotten?"

The girls all felt immediately ashamed. Rei was right, the fiery girl had once again acted as their compass when things went wrong and burned away any ill feeling that was starting to developed.

"You're absolutely right Rei." Usagi said with a hug. "I would have forgotten if not for you. Thanks Rei-chan."

"Sorry." Ranko said. The other girls started to utter the same sentiments.

"Ah, it's nothing." Rei said then smirked. "Beside, something you ditz could use a swift kick in the butt to focus."

"Why you!" Makoto said she pretend to menacingly shake her fist at Rei. There was a clear laughter that rang out across room easing away the tension once again.

"Far as I am concern, if he can get us our power back, I don't mind if he looked." Rei said.

Rei was dub the 'yamato nadesico' by her school mate. Hers was a beauty unmatched by few. She had all the right curves and proportions, guys drool every single time they see her walk the street. People didn't come to the shrine to pay their respect, they came to ogle her wearing a Shinto uniform. If she didn't mind then why should they.

"Well, I guess if Rei ok with it, so am I." Makoto said. "Although we know Ranko is safe from his leering eyes."

"Hey!" Ranko said jutting her chest. "Mine are every bit as good as yours!"

"Ah true Ranko-chan." Makoto said. "But have you forgotten, you repulsed him my dear sweet friend."

"Oh yeah..." Ranko said. Then suddenly got livid. "Why that jerk!"

"Why so angry Ranko-chan." Minako decided to join in on the fun. "You wanted to be leered at?"

"Yes! I man NO!" Ranko said. Oh her friends how dare they, she fumed at them. "I'll get you back one day mark my words or my name is not Hanabashi Ranko!"

A flash of lighting streak across the clear sky at Ranko's pronouncement.

"Eeek! Thunder!" Usagi said hiding ducking low. Seeing her friends strang look she laughed softly. "Ah heh, sorry. Thought I saw a streak of lighting pass by."

"Well, we missed the first train because we didn't know but the second train is almost there, we have to hurry if we want to make it." Ami said. She had glanced at her watch and didn't realize how much time had passed.

"Alright lets go!" the girls Chorus as they mad their way to Horai.

"Hey, do you think we'll meet Ranma on the train?" Minako asked. Maybe she might reward him early, unconsciously she puffed out her chest.

"I don't think so..." Ami said. "Haruka offered to drop him off at the train station, but he declined, all he said he needed was to get to an electronic store but he told her he would definitely be faster that way."

The other girls gave her questioning looks.

"I dunno, Haruka was as confused as I am but if Ranma said he'll be there, I guess we'll have to believe him" Ami said nodding. The other girls look at and nodded. Looking the door they made their way to the train station.

***********Mount Horai **************

The three made their way up quietly up the mountain as they try to keep track of their quarry. The only person in their group that could track them was Recca, for some reason he felt a connection to the girl. The trip to the mountain had been relatively short just a few hours, however once they reached the mountain summit the other Trio did not move. Recca did not know what to make of that and so they made their way closer trying to be as stealthy as possible. Only Recca was barely making a sound having trained in the way of the ninja.

The mountain itself was impressive, tall and proud; it had lots of tress growing all around it. As far as they could tell it was never a volcano as the tip was sharpen not blunted. Small animals room freely among the trees and exotic bugs had made their home at the base of the mountain. Though not as big as some of the more famous one, Horai was famous for being a single solitary mountain in the middle of no where. No other rocks connected it to any neighboring hill or crevasses.

"Why are we stopping?" Mikagami whispered to Recca. Recca had suddenly stopped and gone rigid. Mikagami was about to say something when Recca held up his hand. Softly Mikagami called upon his Ensui elemental and gently flowed the water to his blade.

Setsuna looking tired glanced over at the two boys and nodded. She had put a pair of pants over her skirt and taken off the high heels, trading it for something better suited to climb the rocky terrain. She quickly levels her cracked Garnet Rod while slowly fading back into the trees her eyes searching for any movement. Though they heard nature sing to them, it was still quiet.

Suddenly Recca stood straight up taking out his throwing stars; he was bout to toss it till he stopped. It was one of the rare sights in Recca life. A Buck was looking at him; it cocked his head slowly as if curious about what Recca was planning to do with those sharp metal stars. Snorting as if it couldn't be bother to give the boy the time of day it turned it's back on them and walked away.

Setsuna let a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had to smile at the situation, they were about to do battle with a male deer. She gathered up her strength and noticed her magic reserved was almost gone now. Pretty soon it would be tapping into her power and then she'll die. At least she can fire off five more dead screams before her body shut down from the exertion. However if things go right she can punch all of her remaining power into 'that' attack.

Soon the three was back on their trail trying to get closer to the Trio when Setsuna slipped and fell. They had gone up a particular high slope when a vine she was holding snapped like a twig and fell.

"Setsuna!" Recca said in a hush urgent whisper. To Recca the snapping of the vine was loud in his ears among nature. Quickly he used his chain length and threw it toward Setsuna. The chain hit Setsuna around her abdomen and started to wrapped around her, it was only when she was mere inches from the ground that he stopped her fall.

Setsuna looked up at the two boys and grimaced. Grabbing the chain and holding it she signaled to the boys that she was okay. As they were dragging her to the top she noticed a damp feeling that steeped through her gloves. Looking at her hand she saw it was wet. She looked at the place where her vine snapped and was surprise to see water leaking from it. She was finally pulled to the top by the boys when she noticed their concern question.

"Setsuna, are you ok?" Recca asked.

"Yes, I am fine thanks to your quick thinking." Setsuna said bowing to show her gratitude. She then looked over to Mikagami. "Mikagami-kun. Can your ensui find water?"

"Yes, why?" Mikagami asked.

"Can you try to find water now?" Setsuna asked.

Mikagami nodded to Setsuna once before held his elemental weapon, the Ensui out in his hand and focus. He felt the earth rumbling as suddenly in their very spot small geyser formed and then wrapping itself to his elemental hilt forming a water blade.

"Wow, I didn't know mount Horai had any water in it." Recca said amazed. "I thought it was supposed to be a dust ball."

"Well if you don't mind, can you gather some water so I can wash the dust out of my face?" Setsuna asked politely. To her surprise they started to laugh at her. She didn't understand why until they told her.

"Well think about it, here we are ready to storm up there and do battle to the death against the Princess of the Musk and you are worried about how dirty your face is heh heh." Recca said holding his side laughing. "And you are using a prized elemental weapon to do it!"

Setsuna couldn't help but admit it was a funny situation. "Well. Can I get that water now?" Setsuna asked deadpan to the guys howling laughter.

After Setsuna cleaned herself up a bit and the boys doing the same, they continued to make their way upward their journey taking a few hours. The sun was setting when they reached the very top. They saw the Musk Princess tending to a fire by herself, her backs turned to them.

"So, you are here and you didn't find the kettle." Herb said. Her back was turned to the intruders. "Ah well, pity you couldn't make yourself more useful, now you die. Mint, Lime."

As if on cue Recca threw himself to his right to avoid the daggers embedded in his former spot. The ground then suddenly seemed to rise up as the hulking brute Lime burst from the ground grabbing Mikagami's neck. He casually back handed Setsuna when she leveled her garnet rod at him sending her flying off into a tree. Lime suddenly yelped as Mikagami's sword embedded itself into his arm trying to cut his muscle.

"My god." Mikagami thought as Lime dropped him. "The guy is a monster! Can't believe Domon went toe to toe with him."

Luckily Mikagami wasn't too lost in his thoughts as Lime threw a fist at him breaking the ground he was on. Meanwhile Recca and the boy Mint was fighting a battle of stealth. The ninja warrior versus a hunting wolf, Recca had to use his physical prowess in battle his dragons no longer giving him an overwhelming edge. He found his senses was on fire his body more alert then it's ever been. His dragons were no longer here to protect him; he would have to win this fight with only on his ability.

"Hah!" Recca heard said to him as he dead right and throw six small daggers at the blur. The boy Mint caught all six and stopped to look at him grinning. "You're fun!"

Setsuna thanked her lucky stars that her magic still had enough juice as they protected her from the worse of the tree crash. Rising to her feet she saw Mikagami trying to use his speed to cut the hulking brute while two blurs seem to fade in and out all around her.

"You should have never sought to challenge those more powerful then yourself." Herb said walking over to Setsuna.

Setsuna saw Herb and let loosed a partially charged Dead Scream. She was charging up another one when she felt Herb shooting an energy blast at her. She took the full force of the blast dead on as her magic reserved drain to keep her alive. Desperately she used one of the forbidden magic, this would surely end her life but if she was going to die anyway then it would be worth it to take Herb along with her. Charging whatever Chrono energy was at her command she utter on of the three forbidden spells.

"Dark Dome Enclosed." Setsuna said and instantly felt her life drain away. However to her horror it did not do what she wanted it to do, but instead blew a huge crater on the ground. She fell with the crater and landed in hot water, literally.

Setsuna sloshed around when the light cleared enough for her to see, she was in a small crevasse and in the center of the room was a... "Oh."

"So you found it for me." Herb said as she slowly floated down. "I knew letting you three lived would prove useful."

"You never had it to begin with." Setsuna whispered as realization hit her. "You're cursed. You're locked. What are you?"

Herb viciously kicked Setsuna in her stomach making her curled up into a ball. "What am I?" Herb stated imperious as she walked over to the tea kettle. She looked at it almost reverently. Slowly picking it up she slowly poured the water over her head.

Setsuna looked up to see Herb picked up the kettle and poured it over her. The girl started to grow taller, gone was the pretty face replace by a handsome arrogant one. Gone was he slim body replaced by muscles. And gone was the loose fitting clothes as she grew the clothes seemly adjusted perfectly to his size.

"I am the Prince of the Musk!" Herb said triumphantly as he poured the water completely over him. Finally after so long he was a man again and these insects will pay for aggravating him. Walking over to Setsuna he grabbed her by her throat nearly choking the life out of her. He had forgotten his strength as he loosened his grip. Looking up to the sky he fly out of it raiding power all the while, elated to finally be free again. "I AM FREE!" He roared to the heavens.

Recca was the first to feel the massive power overflowing from the crater size hole Setsuna made. It was terrifying, he looked to see Mikagami standing still looking at him. Lime and Mint stopped in their battle with the two to also watch. Then a figure came flying up. It wasn't the girl but a man. Gone was the pretty feature replaced by handsome ones. Gone was the dainty muscles replaced by the masculine ones. Where the girl seem to float sometime , this man hovered. He radiated untold power and for the first time Recca despaired.

"HERB! You're back!" Mint said clapping his hand enthusiastically. "You're like, really cool looking now!"

"I am Prince Herb of the Musk, Future ruler to the Musk Dynasty." Herb said over the area and looked at Mikagami and Recca. "By my decree you will all die, starting with this woman."

Mikagami was the first to launch his ice snakes attacked at Herb first only to have Herb casually melt it and fire a punch of spherical shape energy balls at him. Mikagami was only able to dodge a few as the barrage attacked him making him stagger to the ground. Recca had used that time to get at an high angle against Herb hoping to get his kodachi blade into the prince before was noticed. Impossibly Herb turned to him and moved left and swatted him casually. Quicker then Recca could react a stream of ki-beam struck him creating a depression in his area.

"Monster." Recca said slowly trying to get up. "Let her go."

"As you wish." Herb said mockingly and tossed her over the mountain.

"Setsuna!" Recca screamed. He willed his body to move, but the ki-attack was still fresh and he was still very injured. He watched helpless as she fell over the cliff. Tears of frustration in his eyes as he tried to kill Herb with just his eyes.

"She should be thankful I did not take my time to severe her neck." Herb said. "She quite vexed me, but no one shall lay a hand on the Prince of the Musk and live!"

"Hey Herb!" Mint said catching Herb attention because the wolf boy just came up from the Setsuna made cave. "How did you change back with no kettle?"

"What do you mean how, the kettles in the cave fool!" Herb yelled. Mint was stupid sometimes, but he was honest and he just came out of the cave. He quickly went down to the cave and saw no traces of it. "It was here!"

++++++A moment ago++++++++++

Setsuna was falling. She knew even as she fell that it was over, the Senshi magic was tapping into her life force now. She can feel its hungry motor trying to eat her life away. Her blessing a curse, an item made to imprison criminals was used on their queen champions instead. She regretted a lot of things as she realized she was falling to her death. Her in ability to trust and her single minded quest for crystal Tokyo, she had watched life and never took part in any of it. She had thought she had all the time in the world but now she found her time was about to end quite abruptly. She watched as the ground got closer to her, it seems it wouldn't be a flat part of the ground she would fall in but a jutting spike. She closed her eyes to prepare for the worst when she felt something wrapped around her waist and impossibly moved upward. She opened her eyes only to stare into _his _face.

"Don't worry I got cha!" Ranma said casually. He didn't even look at her as he searched for an area to land.

Setsuna watched as Ranma adjusted her so now she was being cradled in his arms, much like a newlywed couple. She tried to squirm free out of it, but Ranma just held on tighter.

"Stop fidgeting will ya or do you want to kill us both?" Ranma said forcefully. He was still jumping on the mountain side. There was still no flat area where he could set her down yet. "Can't believe it's you of all people I ended up saving, just my luck."

Setsuna for her part just remained quiet. Ranma was here and Ranma just saved her. Did the princess send him? How did he get here so fast and how did he know where to go in the first place. Most importantly of all, why was he still cradling her like this when they had obviously stopped.

Ranma had finally found an area to land on a few moments ago and seem to be scrutinizing the area with his eyes as if seeing something familiar.

"Hmm, this should be far away enough from Herb." Ranma said surveying the area with Setsuna still in his arms. He slowly, gently put her down on the ground.

Setsuna did not know why, but she felt a small regret when he let her go. When she was carried in his arms like that she was certain that no harm would have come to her. Now he just put her on the ground and before she knew it poured some water on her. She was about to sputter in outraged when she felt the familiar tingle of the de-transformation come over her. Instantly she was struck by a wave of fatigue and felt she was about to pass out when her body felt an on rush of energy. Ranma had cupped his hand to her belly and glowed blued for a few seconds she looked at his other hand and sure enough Ranma was carrying the kettle.

"You, how did you." Setsuna asked incredibly. She didn't see him at all in the area.

"Umisenken." Ranma said with a wink. "I'm got quite a few more tricks up my sleeve this time. Now I am going to get you back to the ground level and if I know Herb he will talk your two friends head off before he tries to kill them."

"What do you me-eeeekkk!" Setsuna started to say but started screaming instead. Ranma had suddenly scooped her up into his arms and jumped from point making them fall down to the base of the mountain. "You're going to KILL US!"

"Nah it'll be fun!" Ranma said with a laugh as he shifted his weight in mid air so they were falling at an angle and away from the mountain.

Setsuna for her part was terrified and hid her face in Ranma chest. Had she kept her eyes opened she would have seen Ranma take out a kerchief of some kind and blunt the wind with it. With a flip he was safely on the ground at the base of the mountain.

"You can open your eyes now scaredy ca- chicken." Ranma said. He's cure of the Neko ken but he didn't have to like the critters. "You're a couple miles walk from town, you think you can make it there with the kettle?"

Setsuna unburied herself from Ranma's chest and looked around, they were alive and in one piece. She let out a girlish eep as she wiggled to get out of his arms, she wasn't going to be cradled like a baby! She was a bit hurt when Ranma unceremoniously dropped her after she started to wiggle.

"If you want me to put down you just ask, don't act like that." Ranma said in an admonishing tone. "Anyway, can you bring that Kettle back to town?"

That's when an explosion seemed to rock the top of the mountain. Ranma quickly gave Setsuna the kettle and 'shooed' her on her way. Before she could protest or say anything he was already gone bounding up toward the mountain at an incredible speed.

++++++++++Top of Mount Horai++++++++++++

"Where is the kettle!" Herb yelled as he blasted the two boys with again, the force of which rocked the ground a bit. Without the kettle he could be locked in his cursed form again. He did not want that to happen at all.

"I don't know Herb!" Mint was bouncing around frantically making a blur wherever he went. "Ah I can't see it anywhere!"

Recca and Mikagami were still down, but slowly recovering their strength. Recca sat up only to see Herb standing before him eyes promising pain.

"You took the kettle didn't you?!" Herb yelled at Recca. "Answer me!"

Recca hurting all over looked at Herb and decided to get a last dig in. 'I'm sorry' Recca mentally said to his mother and sister. He wasn't coming back from this one. Looking at Herb he smiled his most open smile. It took Herb off guard.

"You know." Recca said between gasp of breath. "You were alot prettier angry as a girl."

Shock seems to registered on Herb's face before his look went from cold to furious. He cocked his fist back only to stop at the last second when he felt an enormous ki-build up and dropped Recca flying away mere moments before he saw the ki-blast cross the point where he was standing.

"Who dares?!" Herb said wheeling on the new figure. The stranger had an aura about him that Herb couldn't be sure about, he walked confidently toward him. He looked about his age maybe a bit younger; he wore an all black Chinese design shirt and matching pants. He had his hair tied in a pig-tail like braid. What captured Herb attention however was his eyes, they were crystal blue and they showed no fear. Herb noticed the stranger was carrying something tucked underneath his arms.

"Y-you?!" Recca said recognizing Ranma. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your bacon." Ranma said, he looked at Mikagami and Recca and couldn't help but admire their tenacity. These were fighters through and through, worthy of respect. The fact that they managed to chase Herb all the way up this mountain was quite admirable though Ranma did silently chuckle as it was someone else who did the chasing this time and not him.

"They are incredibly powerful." Mikagami warned Ranma. He staggered over to stand by Ranma's side with Recca.

"I know, I know all about them." Ranma said confidently as he saw Mint and Lime started to edge closer to him. "Most importantly though, I know their weakness. Here hold this."

Ranma then jumped toward Mint's position, the boy blurred with Ranma. Recca and Mikagami took one look at the items told them to hold and blushed red. If they weren't already bleeding from their nose it would have been now.

"Hey Mint!" Ranma said yelling loudly as the blur got closer to him. Confidently Ranma took out his month issue of Busty Beauties and held out the centerfold picture for Mint to see. "TITTIES!"

The blurred stopped fast in mid attack and stared at the busty beauty that Ranma was showing him. "HOTCH-URRKK!" Mint said only to be slugged incredibly hard by Ranma knocking him out cold.

Ranma land on his feet and dash back to Recca taking the magazine from Recca and Mikagami shocked arms he started to rip the naked picture out scattering it all over the air around Lime.

"Look Lime! BREAST, All colors, all sizes." Ranma said advertising the ripped periodicals. He grabbed a bunch out of the air and showed Lime.

Lime for his part was so entranced by the assorted breast colors and size that he did not notice Ranma expertly attack him with several shiatsu attack. It was an attack that normally would not have worked on Lime.

Lime always keeps his body infused with ki energy shielding himself from any pressure point attack, that one of the main reason why the tigers clan of the Musk is so dangerous. You must battle them head on or die, however if someone of the tiger clan is sufficiently distracted their ki-defense would drop leaving them vulnerable to such attacks.

Lime dropped to the ground covered in breast. It had always been his dream to go that way.

Ranma landed lightly on his feet again to look at an incredulous looking Recca and Mikagami. "What?"

Recca and Mikagami looked at the two companion of Herb and looked at Ranma again. The two hellish fighters got done in by porno mags. They thought Ranma was going to fight them straight up, they didn't realize he was so...cheap.

Herb looked at Ranma with hatred in his eyes; he had embarrassed his retainers and easily defeated them. He would pay. Slowly landing down to the ground he looked at Ranma.

"Those tricks won't work on me." Herb said looking at Ranma.

"I know." Ranma said back. "It would have been unfair if those two helped you, I just wanted to fight you one on one. If I win I want a question answered."

"I see." Herb said eying Ranma all the while. "And if I win?"

"Then I'll die." Ranma stated simply.

Herb narrowed his eyes. "I feel I must warn you." He started. "I have the blood of the Dragon King in me."

"That's okay, I got a goddess in me myself. Makes us even I say." Ranma said with a smirk.

Herb face redden in anger. This mortal dare to mock him! He promised himself that the mortal will die painfully.

To be continued....

Author Notes- First off thanks to Scott for editing this for me, I know it's torture as for this chapter. Nothing to say, it speaks for itself other then the fact that I am playing major havoc with Musk and Amazon history among others. :P Again it's all part of the outline! :) C and C always welcome, Flame away if you feel the need and as always reviews are appreciated.


	15. Battle of Mount Horai

Warp Realities

Disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi

Ah! My Goddess created by Kōsuke Fujishima

Flames of Recca created by Nobuyuki Anzai

I do not own any of these characters, all anime belong to their respective companies. Don't sue me.

Editor and Pre-reader : Scott Pike and Shannon Dee. Thanks you sooo much.

Chapter 15

Battle of Mount Horai

*********Mount Horai**********

Ranma smiled as he looked across the plain at Herb. He couldn't believe how strange it was to see Herb again, the dragon prince brought back bad memories, but also fond ones.

For Herb's part he tried to assess the stranger and found he could not. The ki-blast the stranger had shot at him was powerful, very powerful. However, if that was the case why was the stranger not radiating power of any kind? Herb tried his best to read his aura, but found he could not, although he did know the stranger was confident. The color of the stranger's ki-blast told Herb that much at least. Herb grinned as he looked at the stranger again, he would teach him a lesson about confidence.

Ranma and Herb stared at one another for what seems like an eternity. The princeling seems to eye his opponent, trying to assess the newcomer. Ranma's eyes held nothing but respect for Herb. He knew Herb only respected strength, the Musk was like that in his world and from the way the other two acted, probably this world too. That was why he named the terms of combats making it a wager and any who follow the code must either accept or swallow their pride, shaming them. Herb's pride would never let him say anything but yes. Ranma needed a question answered and he wasn't going to China to get it.

Almost as if by some unseen signal the two attacked. They met in the middle of the point that separated them, both noticing none of them was faster then the other not even by a slight bit. Herb punched, Ranma blocked. Ranma kicked Herb jumped. Each started off slow to gauge their opponent's speed and each increasing their speed as the martial attacks became more complex. Blocks, counters, grapples, none had been able to get a solid hit on the other. After a few minutes of this Herb stopped and leapt back.

'He is...adequate.' Herb thought to himself. He was, however, getting agitated at the inability to deal the newcomer a single blow as of yet. He didn't want to do it so soon, but he would be ending this now.

Herb took to the air having grown frustrated at the stalemate. Flying up, he had intended to teach this upstart a lesson when he noticed said upstart was missing. Searching the ground frantically he extended his ki sense all around him, a split second of battle instinct was all that warned him as a missed punched sheared a single lock of Herb's hair. Herb turned to look at his opponent who seemed to have jumped higher then him.

Herb looked as a lock of his hair floated down to the ground. Before he knew it Ranma was attacking him with great speed and strength. Herb felt the impact of the blows and it made his arms ache. It was like this in the air for a while when Herb realized he was in the air and Ranma was fighting him easily. Ranma was apparently just as good in the air as he was on the ground. Herb flared his ki and flew back to the ground quickly. Ranma landed back down and looked at him.

"I am Herb, Prince of the Musk and future ruler of our Dynasty." Herb introduced himself. He looked at Ranma waiting for him to do the same.

"Ranma Saotome. Practitioner of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." Ranma said back before he charged at Herb.

Ranma and Herb once again locked in combat, this time Herb infused his fist with hot ki making sure it could burn Ranma. He attacked swiftly and surely, this was a speed that rivaled the wolf clan, to his surprise, however, Ranma blocked each of them easily. No matter how fast Herb stepped up his attacks, Ranma matched him, that's when he noticed when Ranma blocked he was shifting Herb's punches away from his body.

'He's deflecting my attacks like that on purpose.' Herb thought. He did not respect Ranma yet, but he was starting to get impressed by him. 'Let's see him block this!'

Herb suddenly leaped back from Ranma and shot a multitude of explosive ki-spheres at Ranma. Ranma seem to vanish under a cloud of smoke as the landscape started to be torn up. Each of Herb ki infused energy ball was able to sever trees and create impressive craters in the ground. Each would have killed a regular human with a single hit.

"Hah!" Herb yelled as he shot more and more in that same spot confident Ranma had fallen under the barraged. Stopping he looked at the small craters and did not find Ranma's body anywhere. "Where is h-"

Herb was cut off as Ranma's leg nearly connected with his head.

Ranma had jumped back into the forest when Herb's ki barrage started. As the smoke started to pile up, he slipped behind a tree and climbed to the top then it was just a matter of switching trees and watching as Herb wasted his energy. He had to give it to this Herb, he was every bit as good as the one from his old world. Thankfully Ranma learned a few more tricks since then, not to mention his skills have increased as well.

Herb for his part was starting to get frustrated. This battle should have been over by now and yet this mere human had survived and didn't seem winded in the slightest. Herb was so occupied with his thoughts that Ranma nearly landed a hit on him again. Herb quickly separated himself from Ranma looking at him again. That was the third time an attack almost landed on him.

"I see I will have to show you my powers." Herb said. He started to float into the air and charged himself for the dive bomb ki- attack, the same attack that he used on Recca before.

When Ranma jumps up to meet him, the first ki bomb will knock him out of the air, the second will blow him down to the ground and the third will finish him off, as he lays on the ground helpless. The speed of the attack is what made it so efficient, it was a blitzkrieg attack but one that require precision.

Ranma smirked as he saw what Herb was going to do and happily obliged the prince. He jumped into the air just to see the start of Herb's descent, then faster then Herb could anticipate he twisted a bit to the left and made Herb miss. It was kind of cheating in a way knowing Herb's moves before hand, but Herb has more moves then this, he just haven't pissed him off enough yet.

Herb for his part just stopped and turned to face Ranma again. Yet another one of his attacks has failed. It was as if Ranma knew what he was going to do before he did it. It was maddening for the prince.

"You know what the problem with you is Herb?" Ranma said as he start to launch into another attack, this time quicker then the last.

Herb started to dodge faster trying to remain aloof as possible as he countered Ranma's attacks.

"You." Punch Blocked

"Are." Kick Blocked

"Afraid." Three hit combo deflected.

"To." Spinning kick combo deflected and blocked.

"Take" Kick and Punch combo barely deflected.

"A." Stronger punch that nearly broke though,

"HIT!" Ranma said as he victoriously landed a hit on Herb's face. The prince spun from the force of the punch and landed on the ground. "Now fight me for real damn it!"

That was the first blow in years that managed to strike him. Sure he had endurance to absorb those attack thanks in part to Lime and Mint sparring with him regularly, but in an actual combat only his father had been able to do so. Herb heard a roaring in his ear, a roar that would not be satisfied until it tasted blood. Infusing his body with ki, the dragon side of his lineage awoke. For the first time ever he felt the real call of battle with an equal, no maybe even a superior. His father was different, he was the King, it was only natural he would be defeated. However no outsider had ever struck him and Ranma did not seem in the least bit fatigue, suddenly Herb felt as if there was a wall of skill and experience separating the two. Ranma felt like an old combat veteran while Herb felt green.

Ranma stopped to look at Herb, he saw Herb's expression change. In his old world, Herb was more annoyed with him then respected. It wasn't until Ranma defeated him that he had earned Herb's grudging respect. He was surprised to see he had earned it so early in the fight.

"You." Herb said slowly. "Will die."

Ranma smirked at the way Herb said it. "Well come on then dragon b-oof." Ranma had started to say before Herb punched landed in his gut. He barely saw Herb moved, one moment he was there the next he wasn't.

Ranma felt another blow land on his back as a follow up. The strength of the blow was monstrous as he was slammed into the ground. His instinct warned him to roll left as moments later a foot stomped into the ground making a small crater. Ranma quickly infused his arms with ki as Herb's kicked landed sending him flying into a tree. Ranma flew through the air and moments before hitting the tree, shifted his weight so he landed lightly on its bark. He knew he only had mere moments before gravity took over and he would fall and using the momentum of the motion he ricocheted off the tree bark and right back at Herb. The only problem was Herb wasn't there; he shifted his weight again, landing lightly on his feet when he felt it. He looked up and saw Herb charging a ki blast.

"HAH!" Herb said from above Ranma shooting the ki blast down at Ranma position, the impact of the blast digging quickly into the mountain.

The moment Herb had sent Ranma flying he flew up into the air to charge a powerful ki strike. He knew Ranma was fast and he had to be faster, charging his blast quickly he aimed it toward the ground where he knew Ranma would land. The ground caved in under the powerful stream of ki energy, the impact sending waves of dust in all direction.

The ki stream was ten foot wide in a perfect circle, the intent was to maim if not outright kill ones opponent.

Ranma reacted solely on instinct, enveloping himself into the Soul of Ice, he barely dodge the attack. Before Herb would realize he had miss his intended target, Ranma touched his hand to the hot ki blast and created a small whirlwind that carried him up, shooting him like a cannon at Herb.

Herb stopped the ki attack as he felt the shift in the ki, a slight depression of pressure was all the warning he had when he saw Ranma's form shooting up from the ground toward him. He felt Ranma's fist impact where his gut would have been had he not crossed his arm into a blocking motion. He felt his arms were nearly broken by the momentum of the hit. Quickly he did a back hand attack only to have Ranma grab his wrist to propel himself higher. Looking up, he charged at his enemy. Ducking and weaving in the air like only one of his race could he was surprised when Ranma managed to keep pace with him. He did not understand how Ranma could stay in the air. Ranma did not seem to be burning any ki to stay afloat.

Ranma had used Herb's ki blast against him, the ki stream acted like an elevator for Ranma shooting him at Herb. Ranma did it before thinking, he saw the stream of hot ki blast, and he saw it connected to Herb. It was a simple matter for him to mix his cold ki creating a funnel effect. Ranma manipulated the funnel making it smaller and more concentrated instead of letting it grow into a big vortex. In that way he was able to use it like a cannon, he funneled the wind quickly below him and let it go when he felt enough pressure had built up.

Ranma nearly caught Herb by surprise, but the prince of the Musk was able to throw up his defense before Ranma's cannon blow landed on him. He smirked when he heard Herb grunt. Herb still felt pain from the block at least. Ranma then engaged Herb in combat. Herb did not know Ranma specialized in mid-air combat making him almost as proficient as an air combatant as Herb. Every single time Herb would block a blow from Ranma, he would fail to notice that the blow was aimed at a downward angle at him.

The Saotome School of mid-air combat focused on two main tenants, move like the wind and stay in the air for as long as possible. Being human one could not stay in the air for long, however one could prolong it by using one's opponent as a spring board. The way for them to do this is by doing little things. First they always attack closely, then using the opponent's punches, any blocks would propel them up a bit higher and any deflection would let them weave around like the wind. The laws of Mother Nature however are strict, man was not meant to fly and though the two combatants' can extend their stay in the air they will always fall back down because of gravity. To fight a flier like Herb was a dream come true for any practitioner of the Saotome School of Mid-Air combat.

For Ranma this was the longest he had ever stayed in the air fighting, not even during Saffron was he able to stay afloat this much. He loved the feeling of being in the air. Not only was he staying in the air he was flowing like the wind per his school tenant. Herb had flared his aura hoping to burn Ranma off of him, but Ranma would not relent. In all martial arts battles one can always see two combatants attack each other for a period then break apart. It was for the benefit of both fighters to break and gather their strength before engaging in combat again. Rarely would you see two combatants engage for over a minute without taking slight breaks so people could catch their breath.

Ranma and Herb had been fighting in the air for ten minutes and Herb was beginning to tire. It wasn't the physical tiredness, but more of the grind to do counters after counters, attacks after attacks. Ranma gave Herb no quarter as he refused to let Herb get away from him keeping him solely in the air. It was a mental endurance fight for the two now as they searched for the holes in each others defense. It was finally Ranma who ended the stalemate when he used one of his special attacks.

"Kachuu Tenshin." Ranma said after he managed to fling Herb arms wide leaving his upper body vulnerable. "Amaguriken!"

Herb's eyes widen as hundreds of blows landed on him in a single second and for the first time in his life he panicked. Using instinct long buried, he exploded with ki power flinging Ranma away from him and damaging the mountain underneath him. His flare of power surprised even him, recovering quickly he searched for his quarry. He saw Ranma standing looking at him from the ground, there were rips in his shirt from Herb's assault and cuts on his arms and face. Landing, he took at look at Ranma with understanding in his eyes.

"You're an Amazon!" Herb said venomously. The Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken was a move that was hated by the Musk. One really couldn't counter it unless one was extremely fast, they had tried to mimic it in the past, but unless you are from the wolf clan, you really had no way of countering it completely. It was almost as troublesome as the splitting cat hair technique.

"Nope." Ranma said looking at Herb. He was doing pretty well in his opinion and he had been able to hit Herb without resorting to any trickery like before. He felt he had improved greatly and it showed. "They taught it to me, but I am not one of them."

Technically Ranma didn't feel he was lying, but it was sort of a warped truth in a way. Briefly he wondered if the Amazons here were as crazy as the one in his old world.

Herb wondered what else Ranma would know from the Amazons. They had a multitude of abilities that sometimes boggled the numerical superiority of the Musk. Before this battle was between him and Ranma, now it would be between the Musk and Amazon representative. He was going to go all out again Ranma, taking off his Dragon scale breastplate, his powers seem to triple as his aura flared brightly.

Ranma eyes widen, he was sure the Herb from his reality never did anything like that before, if he was reading it right Herb's ki reserves had nearly tripled. Then he figured it out. "Your breastplate!" Ranma said. "Your breastplate dampened your powers!"

"That is correct." Herb said, again impressed by Ranma. He had worn the breastplate all his life. He was told he had to build his ki reserve the hard way, the dragon scale breastplate, made from the scale of the Dragon King, dampened their abilities. It was the same principle as weight training. Flaring his power and encasing himself in hot burning ki, he attacked Ranma.

Ranma had to use the Soul of Ice again as he battled Herb. Herb's aura was not just a single color it was a kaleidoscope of colors. He truly was a ki master in Ranma's eyes. The heat from Herb's ki was searing hot and he found that even with the Soul of Ice it could burn him if he let Herb touch him more then a second. Of course he could fully embrace the Soul of Ice, but that would probably kill the four bystanders. However, just because Herb was a ki-dragon didn't mean ki attacks didn't work against him. Ranma would just have to be smarter about how he would go about using it that's all. He knew Herb was familiar with the next attack he was going to use. Thankfully it was the one after that, that he would be relying on.

"Hiryuu Shoten Ha!" Ranma said as he punched his arm in the air.

"Of course." Herb said. He knew it was a possibility Ranma would use this technique and as he was sucked into the vortex he turned his aura completely cold and felt the wind pressure start to lessen. "Too easy!" he said disappointed.

"Honoryuu Shoten Ha!" Ranma yelled from below. It was the same move he used against Mikagami when he turned the entire area effectively into ice. However he had been able to use hot ki and created a flame like funnel taking out Mikagami. The same funnel that just smashed into a surprised Herb. The attack was designed to eat cold and Herb had plenty of it to spare.

Again Herb was surprised by Ranma; he did not expect Ranma to be able to launch a hot ki attack of this magnitude. Ranma had inverted the Hiryuu shoten Ha making it fueled by cold ki instead. Herb instantly cut his cold ki and watched as the wind funnel died down again.

Ranma, unbeknownst to Herb, had jumped into the wind funnel riding the vortex until he was higher then Herb. True to form, he saw Herb cut his cold ki and felt the wind dying down. Ranma had gotten to the apex of the funnel when it stopped. Without flaring his ki, Herb did not sense or see him which made the next part easy for Ranma. Angling his body so he was diving toward Herb, he waited until he was right on top of Herb as the cyclone cleared to launch his surprise attack.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled as he thrust his hands in Herb's gut and fired off the quick confidence infused ki-blast. He saw Herb's eyes widen in surprise when Ranma fell upon him. He was certain his attack had struck Herb dead on before Herb could raise his ki defense. However he wasn't done, even as Herb's body fell, Ranma charged a stronger ki attack, aiming it at Herb he fired. "Moko Takabisha twin shot!"

To Ranma's amazement he felt a massive incoming ki blast directed at him and making the necessary adjustment he charged the Soul of Ice and unleashed his counter attack. "Hiryuu Shoten Ha Diagonal Assault!"

Herb had been taken by surprised by the ki blast. The blast was weak. but he had not been prepared for it and thus he suffered damages from it. As he was falling he tried to readjust only to have twin beams of Ranma's ki blast strike him making sure he was nailed to the ground. Angered by Ranma's audacity he quickly charged his aura and sent a pure blast of hot ki toward Ranma, the same he used earlier on Ranma. What happened next should not have been possible for a human. Humans take time to charge up and cool down when they are doing ki assaults. Ranma went from burning hot with his Moko Takabisha to ice cold in a second. Herb watched in horror as his ki stream was converted to wind aimed directly back at him. Charging his cold ki again he was prepared to disperse the massive funnel when he heard Ranma yell again.

"Hiryuu Gyoten Ha!" Ranma yelled. He had taken the excess ki all around him and had fed it into his new funnel attack. Using another variation of the Hiryuu Shoten Ha, he was able to take control of the funnel and strengthen it like a rock fist. No longer absorbing any Ki to fuel itself, it closed in on itself and angled down toward a very surprised Herb. When the massive wind funnel crashed into Herb the very ground they were on seem to shattered as Herb was flattened by the powerful attack. True to form Herb had charged cold ki to stop the funnel, he did not realize until it was too late that the funnel itself was the attack. The winds swept wildly through the area before an eerie calm settled.

The four audience members stared in wide eyed shocked.

For Mint and Lime, it was impossible. Their liege, their future ruler had lost to a human. They had never ever seen Herb fight like that with anyone beside his father and even then it didn't get this deadly. Herb was the best in several generations, even the King said so and he was just defeated.

Mikagami and Recca stared along with the other two as the battle raged between Ranma and Herb. When the two beast boys had first regained consciences, Mikagami and Recca had thought they wanted to fight, the two beast boy had simply waved at them and watched the duel. They would have never imagined Herb was holding back against them that much. Perhaps had all the Senshi been active Herb would had been dealt with easily. However in pure martial skills he was nearly unmatched, nearly because Ranma had just defeated him.

Ranma blinked. That was not all he expected, he had imagined the fight would had last longer, but he had to admit, he himself was much stronger then when he fought Herb originally. When had he gotten so strong he wondered?

Ranma Saotome had won.

+++++++++++++ TICK +++++++++++++++++++++++++

Herb was drifting in darkness, Ranma Saotome, his foe had used the Hiryuu Shoten Ha in a most unexpected way. Impossibly his opponents had stopped the vortex from absorbing any new ki and instead strengthen it. It was no wind he was attacked with, no, it was as if a giant fist from the very heavens struck him. He had charged his cold ki instead of his ki defense in anticipation. That was another costly mistake, with no ki defense to speak of; he took all of Ranma's attack and was defeated. He wondered if he was dead as this black covered place was obviously not the mountain.

"Blood of my Blood." A Voice Rumbled.

"Who's there?!" Herb demanded. "Show yourself!"

The voice seemed to laugh amusingly.

"My line is still as head strong as ever I see. I am most amused." The Voice rumbled with mirth. "You want to see? Then SEE!"

Herb started when the darkness started to move to reveal a huge serpentine creature looking down at him. It was a dragon. A massively huge silver scaled dragon.

"By the ancestor!" Herb said in awe. He knew this dragon, knew it in his hearts of hearts.

The voice laughed a deep mirthful laugh. Then it wings spread out and it became even bigger, it must have been bigger then any dragon of myth.

"You let a mortal best you in combat!" The Dragon said accusingly. "No one of my line has ever been bested by a mortal!"

"Ancestor!" Herb said as he realized whom it was talking to him "You're the Dragon King!"

The voiced laughed a deep and hearty voice. "And you are all that remains of my line, tell me how did a mortal best a child of mine?"

"He is no mere mortal!" Herb said trying to defend himself, and then remembered something. "You of all people should not be so quick to judge ancestor for was it not you who was also bested by a mere mortal?"

He regretted the words even as he spoke it. It was unworthy of him. However to his surprise the Dragon King laughed heartily as if sharing some great joke.

"Ah, Yes." The Dragon King said laughing all the while. "Yes I was!" the laughing rumbled echoed everywhere.

"Forgive me my ancestor, I meant no disrespect." Herb said hastily. "This mortal is... difficult. I do not think I can defeat him."

"You are of my line and you do not think you can defeat a mere mortal?!" The Dragon King roared. "What makes you think he is beyond your abilities my child?"

Herb was shamed to admit it but this was his ancestor after all. "He is... cunning and crafty...and he ..." Herb trailed off. There was something about Ranma. Herb had never met his match until now and it felt like no matter what he used Ranma would always counter it immediately. He readjusted too quickly for Herb to counter effectively and the worse part is when he last saw the Pig-tailed martial artist he was not winded at all.

The Dragon King stared at Herb as if reading his very thoughts. Herb's pride made him stand his ground, he was no coward. The Dragon King looked at Herb again and nodded its massive head in approval.

"Do you want the power to defeat this mortal?" The Dragon King asked slowly. "Do you want to obtain the same power as the last Musk Emperor Wei Xing? The same powers he used to defeat the Amazon Queen Cassandra?"

Herb remembered. The Musk's legends told of the powerful Amazon Queen Cassandra who bested every warrior the Musk sent against her. It was said she was blessed by a goddess and that no man can harm her. It was only when the last Emperor of the Musk, Wei Xing descended from his throne that she was slain. It was also said he used power enough to sunder apart mountains that day but died shortly afterward after seeing his empire shattered.

"Ah, I see you realized the price of power, though it is not as bad as you think it could be." The Dragon King rumbled. His voiced seemed to shake the surrounding area. "For you see no child of mine has ever inherited their birthright until Wei Xing."

Herb was surprised, he always thought his power stemmed from his ties with the Dragon King, but the Dragon King just said no child of his had... "What do you mean honored ancestor?"

The Dragon King laughed even harder. "Your inherent abilities are common among rare dragon spawns. My time grows short. Do you want it?" The Dragon King voice rumbled. Herb seemed to think about for only a moment before replying.

"I want the power to defeat him ancestor." Herb said softly. "It is a matter of pride."

"Would you be willing to sacrifice all of your life and existence for pride?" The Dragon King rumbled, its sharp draconian eyes boring into Herb's very soul, measuring.

"Yes my ancestor." Herb said unwaveringly. "I would sacrifice my life and all that I am to defeat this mortal."

"No regret no matter the outcome?" The Dragon King said almost softly, an impressive feat for such a huge dragon.

"No regrets." Herb said looking at the greatest of his ancestors.

The Dragon King roared with laughter, it echo's vibrating through the darkness. Suddenly the Dragon King scales seem to shimmer like water. Each scale glowed a different color of ki emotion. Then suddenly it all shimmered to a silverish white and all darkness was gone leaving only Herb and the Dragon King.

Herb looked in awe at the Dragon King; this was pure power. Power he could never hope to attain, if he could only use a small part of this then...His thought was suddenly stopped as he found himself impaled by the Dragon King claws, the claws were removed as Herb's life blood spilled out.

"W-why..." Herb asked the Dragon King in a pain filled voice. Suddenly the Dragon king shrunk, smaller and smaller until it became a figure no bigger then him. He gasped as he saw the figure. "You-your a-."

"Female." The Dragon King said. "I have always been a female."

Herb looked confused at this revelation. "B-but the legends."

"Foolish historians, I was the very first of the Dragons and through me all dragons were born. When my brood warred with one another I stepped in to stop them. To ensure their loyalty I bind them all to me." The Dragon King said looking at Herb.

Herb was shocked at his lineage and though his life blood was still spilling from him he did not feel cold or weak. "W-wa-what about the man who wrestled you into the spring?"

The Dragon King's voice seemed to laugh in a musical way. "He was the most gentle of soul I had ever met. He was a bard and a scholar and though he did not know it he had captured my fascination. I decided to pretend to be a Jusenkyo cursed victim with amnesia. He taught me, and then grew to love me and together we had children. However, the powers of my line were too strong, and thus were only males born of my line. The fools, how can a dragon fit inside a small spring?"

Herb suddenly felt himself infused with a searing hot power. "Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed as he saw white ki energy starting to swirl around his form.

"Ah, the transformation begins." The Dragon King said softly. "Your soul is being remade, you are being reborn. You would be the second of my line to truly earn the power of your birthright, if you survive."

"T-th-the power..." Herb gasped in pain. His blood felt like it was boiling, his flesh felt as if it was being ripped off his skin and his bones felt like they were being crushed. He screamed in pain and knew that only through the pain could he obtain power. The white ki energy that had surrounded him started to solidify, he would have probably recognized it if had he seen it, it resembled a dragon's egg.

"Wei Xing was the wisest of all the Musk emperors you know." The Dragon King spoke softly now, whether to herself or the screaming Herb no one could know.

"He learned the ancient moon language and translated the ancient text. He willingly cursed himself to obtain my power and died of heartache, alone, when he saw his people nearly brought to the brink of extinction by the Amazons. Although he was wise, he was prideful and his people paid the price for it."

Where Herb once was there was only a glowing ball of energy shaped like an egg. The Dragon King light touched it lovingly. Then slowly she leaned in and breathed on it. The egg seemed to shudder as her breath infused the egg with power. It suddenly started to glow brightly, its shell cracking.

"So now my second child is borne into this world." The Dragon King said softly as she starts to fade away.

+++++++++++++++++++++ TOCK ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ranma exhaled a breath; he looked over to where the two guys were standing and nods at them. He saw something in their eyes that he did not see when he fought them all those months ago, respect. Mint and Lime had awoken and did not seem to want to interfere and instead they were also looking at him with respect. Ranma looked at his fist and could not believe it. Herb was difficult, but he did not feel the same sense of impending doom like when he fought the prince the first time.

"When did I become such a monster?" Ranma asked himself. Suddenly he smiled as he felt the Urd side of his soul emit a comforting emotion. "Ah that's right. I can't be a monster because I have you don't I?"

The Urd side of Ranma's Soul seems to send him another wave of warm emotion in agreement. He felt the utter warmth of her side trying to convey feelings no words could.

"Ok guess that's over wi-" Ranma started to say but stopped when he felt it, an incredible build up of energy making the hair on his neck stand on end.

A beam of pure energy about 20 feet wide in a perfect circle shot toward the sky parting the heavens and shaking the mountain the group was on. Its light was so bright that it looked like day time.

"What the hell?!" Ranma said looking at the beam in surprise. Nothing like THIS ever happened in his old world. The power radiating from where Herb landed was incredible; it was giving him goose bumps. He had not felt powers like this since Saffron.

"Ranma Saotome." A musical female voice said from the light. "I, the second child of the Dragon King, shall kill you."

"Herb?!" Ranma said incredulously as the light faded away to reveal Herb-chan only not quite the same. She still had on the clothes from before but she was taller then Herb-chan and he could feel a lot more power radiating off of her then before.

"Die." Herb, now female, said as she leveled her hand at Ranma and fired.

++++++++Horai Hospital+++++++++

Nodoka was one of the many people looking out the windows of the hospital. Her son and his companions were not too far off and Nodoka knew they were fighting for the world in their own way if the Senshi did no return. She looked at the imposing mountain and could had sworn that if she squinted hard enough she could see little bursts of light across the mountain top. Sighing as the sun started to set she placed a hand on the window almost as if willing her son to be there safe with her.

"Be safe my son." Nodoka said softly. She turned to look at the sleeping Domon and her soon to be daughter-in-law Yanagi.

When they had arrived here a few hours ago Yanagi had rushed to Domon's side to heal him as Nodoka comforted a relieved Fuko. After an hour, the worst of his injuries were healed.

Kage Houshin had saddled up to Nodoka's side looking out the windows also. Like Nodoka she was worried about her son's well being and was likewise relieved when Yanagi healed Domon. If not for Yanagi the boy would have been a cripple for life.

"How do you think they are doing?" Kage Houshin asked her friend. It was a strange friendship since the woman was her son's adoptive mother while she was his biological one. She had thought they would be at odds, but Nodoka's open manner surprised even one as old as her.

"I am sure they are fighting bravely." Nodoka whispered softly.

"That might not be enough." Kage said. She was giving Nodoka her warrior assessment.

"It will have to be." Nodoka said. "What other choice do they have?"

"Mom!" A familiar voice said.

Nodoka looked over to the door to see her beloved wild child standing there with her friends.

"Ranko." Nodoka said as she came over to embrace her daughter in a hug. "I am sorry for leaving you behind."

"Its ok mom, we made it here at least." Ranko said. She then looked at her mother." How's Domon doing mom?"

"He's fine. Yanagi healed the worse of his wounds." Nodoka said still embracing her daughter. She wondered when was it that her children no longer needed her to protect them. "Fuko-chan is fine also. Just no word on how your brother is apparently doing battle on Mt. Horai."

Ranko pulled away from her mom and looked Domon over. Sure enough he did not seem to be injured, however Yanagi sleeping on the chair next to him told her she must had exhausted herself healing him.

"We know mom." Ranko said. Seeing her mother look at her questioningly she answered. "We know most of what happening and the tea kettle is on Horai."

"How? You just got here." Fuko said as she walked back into the room. It was getting pretty crowded.

"We found out a lot about the trio Fuko." Ranko said. "They are from China and they did not have the Kettle of Unlocking to begin with, that was why they went to Horai, to get it."

"What?!" Fuko screamed. She refused to believe all that they had fought for was all for nothing, that it could have been avoided, that these girls didn't tell them sooner. Stomping over to Ranko angrily, Fuko grabbed the red head by her shirt collar. "Why didn't you say something?! DOMON NEARLY DIED!"

"Fuko!" Kage said. "Let her go!"

"Fu-fuko." Ranko said in a shaky voice. Fuko was her friend, but she was clearly angry with her. "The reason why we didn't tell anyone was because WE didn't know."

Fuko continued to glare at the Ranko disbelieving. "And you know it now how?"

"If you need to be angry with anyone Fuko, be angry at me. Please don't hurt Ranko." Usagi said as she stepped in between Ranko and Fuko. "Secondly we did not know about the Kettle until Ranma told us."

"Ranma?" Fuko asked confused. "What does Ranma have to do with any of this?"

"Everything and nothing." Ami interjected. She hoped to get rid of the anger in Fuko's tone by being calm. "Ranma apparently faced the Trio before on his world, in his old reality he was after the Kettle also. He told us the Kettle had always been on Mt. Horai and we shouldn't have followed them."

"Too late now." Fuko said bitterly. "Too fucking late."

"I-I'm really sorry Fuko." Ranko said sadly walking past Usagi. "If only we known sooner. I'm so sorry, I'd understand if you hate me forever..."

"Nah, I'm the one that's sorry Ranko." Fuko said with a sigh. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that...Damn..."

Fuko looked around and sat in a chair looking dejected. Ranko went to sit on the Fuko chair arm rest slowly leaning into her.

"It's getting crowded, we should leave the room." Rei said politely. "We should let Domon rest."

The girls started to shuffle out talking quietly amongst themselves. Ranko tentatively wrapped her arms around Fuko then got up to leaving also to find her friends in the waiting area of the hospital.

"Hey guys." Ranko said somberly. She listened as they all responded back with equally glum greetings.

"Maybe we should have told them about Ranma?" Minako ventured to ask.

"Nah." Ranko said after thinking about it for a moment. "He told Haruka for us to not get our hopes up remember?"

"Who told Haruka-chan that?" Nodoka asked as she approached the girls.

"Mom! What are you doing out here?" Ranko asked a bit nervously.

"Domon needs rest and Fuko needed to be with Domon." Nodoka said simply as she sat down close to the group of girls. "Now would you girls mi-"

"Excuse me miss." A handsome doctor with kind eyes said to Nodoka. "I am Dr. Shigure Honda. I was wondering if you were not busy later, if you would like to join me for a cup of tea?"

Nodoka blushed at the man's bold initiative.

Ranko did a wolf whistle. "Mom you fox!"

"Ha-ha Hot, Mrs. Hanabashi!" Minako said teasingly at the Matriarch of the Hanabashi clan.

"Mrs?" Shigure Honda asked as he looked at Nodoka.

Nodoka blushed demurely and held up her hand showing her wedding band. "I'm sorry." She said with real regret.

"Ah. No, it is I who should be sorry." The embarrassed doctor said. "You just looked so young and...Ah, sorry."

The girls all giggled as the man left, and watched as Nodoka got redder.

"I hope I can still turn heads when I get older like you Mrs. Hanabashi." Usagi said tactfully.

"Mom aged pretty well." Ranko said and laughed when Minako made a small wolf howling sound.

"Enough ladies." Nodoka said still blushing red. "Don't think I have forgotten. Who told Haruka not to get her hopes up?"

"Errr." Ranko started to say wondering how to break the news to her mother. Thankfully Usagi saved her.

"It was Ranma, Hanabashi-san." Usagi said. "He is going to help us retrieve the kettle. He left a few hours before we did, so he might already be there."

Nodoka sat in shock. She couldn't believe that Ranma was already here and helping her son. Her mind raced again on how to act around him. On one hand, he was her son from another reality, on the other she never bore him. She bore Ranko and she had no regrets over it. He was however still a legacy of Genma.

"You ok mom?" Ranko asked worriedly. She had felt jealous months ago when her mother seemed to casually disregard her for a supposed son from another world. Recca wasn't much better.

"I-I'm fine." Nodoka said. "Is he as strong as your friends made him out to be?"

Ranko nodded her head. "He's really strong mom and really skilled too. I sparred with him and did you know his school specialized in mid-air combat?" She asked.

Nodoka was shocked again. Not only was he a son from another world but he practiced the same style as her late husband. She looked at Ranko. "Ranko?"

"Yeah mom?" Ranko asked concerned. Her mother seem to recover faster that time

"That was the same type of combat your father specialized in." Nodoka said. "Your biological father."

Ranko was shocked now. Ranma practiced her fathers school, the missing branch that Soun Tendo had told her about long ago. Even Soun Tendo for all of his abilities could not figure out how to do what her father did. She started to try to remember how she sparred with Ranma. He had ducked and weaved around her gracefully and flew like a bird when they met in the air. Her father had invented that particular style and Ranma as an extension of him used it against her. As she went over the fight in her mind, her heart started to warm. Her father had created something beautiful and pure, graceful but powerful. For the first time in years she felt close to him.

"Ranko-chan?" Nodoka asked her daughter worriedly.

"It-I-It was beautiful mom." Ranko said in a reverent whisper. "His style of the art was so beautiful."

"Yeah, too bad he is a bit of a pervert." Minako said with a disappointed frown on her face.

"Pervert?" Nodoka asked , curious.

"Yeah, he seems to like girls with big breasts." Makoto said shyly. She had wondered if Ranma had been checking her out. "Before he left, he had Haruka buy him a bunch of porno mags."

"Mako-chan! My mom did not need to hear that!" Ranko said.

"Oh?" Nodoka asked in a neutral voice. "What type of 'MEN' periodicals did he buy?"

Ami blushed as she recalled the titles and told Nodoka. The girls felt bad about tarnishing Ranma image but what's done was done.

"Oh my!" Nodoka said her tone approving. "How manly!"

All the Senshi did a collective face fault shaking the hospital floor from the impact.

Nodoka smiled at her daughter. She was really pleased with how Ranma turned out. Glancing at her daughters friends she thought maybe if she could nudge one of them in the right direction they could be his practice lover. She was suddenly blinded by a bright flashing light that seem to permeate every room.

The Senshi saw the lights shining in every room and went to Domon's room to check up on him. They were through the door when they saw Fuko and Kage Houshin staring out the window.

"Oh my gosh look!" Usagi said pointing out the window. The sky had been lit up as if it was day time when it was clearly night. At the center of the brightness was Mt. Horai and from the top of Mt. Horai was an energy pillar of some sort shooting to the heavens.

"Ranma?" Makoto asked a bit awed.

"I-I have no idea." Ranko said uncertainly.

Just as suddenly the pillar stream stopped and it became night again. Some of the chatter in the hall way was that the Princess of the Moon had returned to Earth. Others speculated that a demon had been struck down by the gods.

"So,. The fact that it stopped," Minako said first. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

A silence was the only answer Minako had over the awed chatter going about in the hallway.

********* Horai, Main District *****************

Setsuna had been breathing softly when the pillar of light appeared and brighten up the sky. She was surprised by it but she could do nothing now even if she wanted to go back to help. An elderly couple had found her walking toward the hospital by herself as dusk was settling. She had tried to beg off but they would have none of it. It felt nice for her to be coddled, she felt weaker then she had ever felt in all her time as a Senshi. She wrapped her arms protectively around the Kettle as if it was a life line. In retrospect Ranma probably didn't realize he left her defenseless when he unlocked her. With her Senshi form unlocked, the safety measure built into the suit de-transformed her after sensing her depleting life force. Judging by the amount of life force it took from her she would probably wouldn't be able to transform for at least a month.

"Oh my!" The Elder Lady said as the light pillar shot into the sky.

"It's probably a UFO landing." The Elderly gentlemen replied jokingly, his tone clearly joking as he drove slowly along the road.

"Baka." The Elderly woman said with affection. "Are you ok dear, do you need us to get you anything else?"

Setsuna had watched the exchange and felt warmed by it. They looked to be about seventy years old, but she can still tell their love burned for each other.

"I'm fine." Setsuna said warmly. "I just need to get to the hospital to see my friends that's all, thank you for your offer."

The light pillar stopped just as suddenly as it began. The elderly couple to her surprise did not seem to be disturbed by it. Slowly she saw the hospital come into view and prepared herself to get out.

"Here we are Dearie." The Elderly woman said. "You take care ok?"

"Thank you ma'am." Setsuna said her gratitude genuine. "I'll repay you somehow one day."

"Don't mind us, helping a young lady such as you is the least we could do." The Elderly man said smiling at her warmly.

She stood there as the car slowly drove off into the night. She turned to walk into the hospital and inquired about Domon Ishijima at the front desk.

"Oh him, Yes. 3rd Floor." The male clerk said with distaste. He had also directed six pretty girls earlier to that man room. "Oh and miss!"

"Yes?" Setsuna said turning around to the clerk. He was clearly smitten with her judging by the redness of his face. He was not unhandsome and could probably have his choice of any girl he probably wanted.

"Why..um. Why are there so many pretty girl visiting a guy like that?" The Male Clerk asked. He couldn't understand it, the guy was ugly as sin, but one after another breath taking girls was visiting his room.

Setsuna eyes narrowed. "He is one of the greatest guys I know. ANY girl would be lucky to have him." She said as she left the clerk staring at her. She had walked to the third floor when she saw the Inner Senshi sitting around the waiting area talking.

"Setsuna?" Fuko said coming out of Domon room. She saw the Senshi of Time standing there with the Kettle in her hand. "SETSUNA! You did it!"

"Setsuna?" Usagi said, and then turned around to see the Guardian of Time. "Setsuna!"

The other Senshi saw their princess and followed their princess to their friend. She looked haggard and their hearts went out to her. Almost as one they started to crowd around her hugging her.

"Setsuna, where's Recca and Mi-chan?" Fuko asked. She was no longer eyeing the Kettle but instead looking around for the other two. Then her eyes widen. "Are they ok?"

"Set-chan, where is my son?" Nodoka asked. The Kettle they needed was clearly in Setsuna hands, but there was no sign of the other two. She felt light on her feet. "Where's Recca?"

Setsuna suddenly fell, it was hard enough trying to remain awake, but she had a duty to fulfill and she would be damned if she was going to fail. The other Senshi all crowded around the guardian of time concerned.

"Last I saw he was not doing so well." Setsuna said honestly. She remembered the transformation of the princess turned prince and his greater powers. "Neither was Mikagami. Herb had transformed into a man, apparently he was a man to begin with, and he needed the Kettle to unlock his curse."

"We know." Usagi said as she hugged Setsuna.

"Does the young lady need help?" A Nurse asked seeing the scene. The green hair woman was clearly haggard and in her medical opinion probably required assistance.

"I'm fine, I just need to sit." Setsuna said as her friends helped her over to the waiting area. "How did you know?"

"Ranma told us." Usagi said. "He faced them on his world before, and he said he was going to help us get the Kettle back. Was he too late?"

Setsuna was not at all surprised that Ranma faced these people on his world. She was surprised that he would help them retrieve the Kettle.

"Is my son..." Nodoka started to asked. Setsuna was the only one that returned. This does not bold well.

"First off let's unlock you girls so you can save the boys if they are still alive." Setsuna said.

The Senshi group could not argue with Setsuna's logic. Setsuna handed the Kettle to Nodoka who got water from the water cooler in the lobby. One by one Nodoka went to the standing girls pouring water over them. Each of the girls was drenched but smiling, happy to have their powers back.

"Ok first off, Herb is a boy, secondly he is stronger as a boy, and last I saw before I was tossed off the mountain was that the boys were alive. If you girls get there fast enough you can hopefully still save them." Setsuna said as the six girls all rushed off. She turned to Nodoka. "I cannot honestly tell you much more then that Hanabashi-san. I can say though that I feel hopeful that they may yet live if Ranma got back to them in time."

"Was that who saved you?" Nodoka asked.

Setsuna just looked away and blushed. It wasn't just that he saved her, it was how he saved her. She had been forced to totally rely on him to survive the fall down the mountain.

"He is turning out to be manly judging by your reactions and now he has the other girls smitten." Nodoka teased. She nodded as she came to a conclusion over what to do about Ranma.

"I am NOT smitten with him or anyone!" Setsuna protested. Nodoka just looked at her with a knowing smile and waved off her protest.

The two women were barely able to get comfortable and talk about what happened when they saw Usagi run back into the lobby and it appeared she had been running really fast by the way she was looking at them and holding out one finger, asking them to give her a second.

"Setsuna!" Usagi yelled having recovered, her eyes panicky. "It didn't WORK!"

"What?!" Setsuna half-yelled. "What do you mean it didn't work?!"

"I mean what I said!" Usagi half-yelled back. "It didn't wo-"

"You ladies are disturbing our guests, if you have issues with one another please kindly take it outside or we will call security to do so." The Nurse at the check-in station said.

Usagi and Setsuna looked admonished and started to whisper lowly to one another.

"What you mean by it didn't work?" Setsuna hissed. "It worked on me fine!"

"We went up to the rooftop to change and it didn't work." Usagi said lowly through gritted teeth. "You SURE you got the right one?"

"It's the one Ranma gave me!" Setsuna hissed loudly more from panic then anger. "I'm positive he gave it to me and told me to take it to you guys, it has not left my hands since."

"Is there a special word to activate it?" Ami asked. She and the other scout had finally got back to the 3rd floor.

"I-uh- Actually, it's been so long I am not sure." Setsuna said. "I just thought you poured it on people and it'll unlock. I swear that's all Ranma did to me."

The other felt frustrated beyond belief. They had thought to be cured only to have it turn out to be wrong. What was worse, they had the Kettle, but they just weren't using it properly apparently.

"It was just water." Setsuna said, and then she pulled her hair over her shoulders. "Look here, my hair is still damp and it felt just like regular water."

The other Senshi one by one felt Setsuna's hair. They first marveled at her hair's smoothness then felt the water. It did feel normal to them.

"Well we have a problem." Rei said. Her friend's brother was in danger and she couldn't help them.

"Ya think?" Ranko said annoyed. It just had to happen to them.

*****************Mount Horai******************

Ranma just stared at the girl. That couldn't possibly be Herb he told himself. The girl was pretty where Herb-chan was cute, tall where Herb-chan was short, and she was radiating enough power to level this entire mountain. Ranma saw Herb shoot at him and quickly dodged only to see her speed toward him at an alarming rate. Throwing up his hand quickly he absorbed her attack only to find himself in pain.

"Arrgh!" Ranma said as her fist seem to explode with power knocking him clear across the yard.

"That mortal, is my true power." Herb said in that melodious voice. "Now you die this time."

"Ain't happening girly man!" Ranma said as he stood back up. He didn't know what happened, but this was power he hadn't faced since Saffron, and he didn't walk away from that one. He felt the Urd side of his soul fear.

"Yes, I am a female, all TRUE descendant of the Dragon King are female." Herb said as she raised her hand swirling a huge ki sphere. "Males are too weak to carry this power!"

Ranma dodged as Herb threw the power ball at the end of her sentence. This was not good. The explosion from the sphere was a lot stronger then the old Herb's normal blast.

"So, you're saying you are a girl now?" Ranma asked as he continued to frantically to dodge her causally tossed ki infused power sphere.

"That is correct Saotome." Herb said as he threw more and more exploding spheres at Ranma. She was getting a bit frustrated cause Ranma seem to be dodging the attack.

"So if I called you a weak little girl..." Ranma taunted as he dodged more incoming ki spheres. "You gonna get mad?"

"Die Saotome!" Herb yelled in feminine raged.

Ranma dodged the attack again and using the Umisenken faded from view. Using it he got out of range of Herb.

"Coward!" Herb yelled while looking around searching for Ranma. "You run away from our du-off!" Herb started to say when suddenly she was hit by what felt like hundreds of fist all over her body.

"Ya know, I don't normally hit girls." Ranma voiced said still cloak in invisibility. "But since you are not a real girl, I don't need to hold back." With that last statement Ranma used the Way of the Silent thief to attack Herb. Herb was monstrously stronger now and Ranma realized he needed to take off the kid gloves.

Using the kerchief he disappeared and got closer to Herb. Using the Fist of a Thousand Ghost he attacked Herb making her realize too little too late that he was attacking her when a few moments later hundreds of blows landed on her. He quickly used the Sneaky Thief to silently, but quickly move out of her range of attack as she started to shoot ki blasts everywhere.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn Herb!" Ranma taunted from behind as he moved the instant he talked. Herb obliged him by shooting in his former direction. "Missed again!"

"Coward!" Herb yelled and she did a rapid spin firing all over the area not caring that a few of her stray hits almost struck her two loyal companion. "And you call yourself a man!"

"Hey!" Ranma said as he reappeared right in front of her face. "You of all people have no right to tell me that Herb-CHAN." Using the Demon fist from the Yamasenken he struck Herb dead on sending her flying backward into one of the craters made earlier.

The valley was quiet after Ranma's last attack and he did not see any sign of Herb as he cautiously got nearer to the crater. Thankfully he sensed her intent as once again a thirty foot wide ki beam was fired at him. Ranma shook his head as once again he used the stream to shoot himself like a cannon at Herb only to not find her there.

"Here." Herb said as she sent a vicious kick into Ranma's back. With her new found ability it was an easy thing for her to charge her ki up with enough power to fire at Ranma for a few seconds without her channeling it. It was a delayed ki-beam attack. Before Ranma could hit the ground Herb flew at him channeling her energy into a bubble and slammed into Ranma. The resulting action rocked the valley as Herb's ki bubble exploded against Ranma upon contact. Quickly before he could recover, she used her Dive Bomb Ki attack; the first one breaking him in mid air, the second blowing him back to the ground and the third he took point blank as the ground lost another portion of itself to the explosion.

Ranma's body groaned in pain as he laid face down in the crater unable to move, temporarily stunned. He felt Herb land next to him and using one of her foot rolled him on his back. Just a few more seconds and Ranma would get his second wind, he just hoped he could delay her enough. Pain shot through his head as he felt Herb lift him up by his hair.

"Where are your insults now?" Herb asked viciously. She looked down at Ranma as she lifted him by his hair. "Where are your taunts?" Herb said as she quickly let go of him and sent a vicious side kick to his side. She felt a satisfying crack as her leg connected before it sent him flying into the forested area of the mountain. Slowly deliberately she made her way to him, he was spent she knew it. He had fought her former form and now her true form, his reserves should be depleted.

Ranma had felt his ribs crack after Herb's kick, he sent his ki to quickly mending it. Gritting his teeth in pain he rose up as his second wind started to fill him, he was thankful that the Herb of this world shared the same arrogance as his old world. If she had tried to finish him off right there he was not sure he could stop her. If there was one thing Ranma was good at it, it was taking advantage of his opponents mistakes. He quickly angled his body upward with an arm as he felt Herb bring a foot down making her miss. Using his strength he shot himself forward and flipped away as Herb instantly kicked to where he was, he felt Herb's presence following him as he flipped and dodged her attacks.

Herb was getting angry again, she had Ranma dead to rights. Yet somehow, impossibly, this human had once again had a burst of strength from nowhere, and was moving quite spryly for someone who a moment ago was at her mercy. Herb was not pleased at all.

"I knew it!" Ranma said taunting as he deflected a few more of Herb ki-infused fist with his own. "You even kick and hit like a girl now! Oh the shame, the prince of the Musk is now a girly little princess!"

Herb did not understand how Ranma could irritate her so, it was true she was a girl, but his mocking tone grated on her nerves. She wanted to hurt him, to make him pay. Giving in to her anger she attacked him furiously.

"Hiyruu Shoten HA!" Ranma said as he raised his fist in the air and saw the whirlwind form again thanks to Herb's angry ki. He knew he only had a moment before Herb countered it and prayed that it would work again. Jumping out of the whirlwind fueled by Herb, he gathered up the residual energy and had it swirl into his hand. Like before, he focused the wind swirling around his fist like a punch, Ranma hand was no longer visible as winds started to gather around it. He looked up and saw Herb had cut her hot ki again and switch to cold, as the funnel wind start to fade to reveal an icy looking Herb he flung his attack at her. "Hiryuu Gyoten HA!"

Herb couldn't believe that he would dare use this move against her again. Quickly cutting off her hot ki again she switched to the icy cold and that was when she saw Ranma's attack. It was the same attack that defeated her male form, it was ingenious, she had to admit. The wind funnel was solid. Solid enough to break off a piece of this mountain if it was aiming for it, instead the wind funnel was aimed at her. Instantly powering herself up, she formed a sphere of pure white ki-energy around her and met the funnel attack head on.

Ranma saw what Herb did and felt the explosion as Herb met his Hiryuu Gyoten Ha head on. A massive gust of wind blew from the top of the mountain downward shaking the tree as it expanded. Ranma looked up to see Herb floating there breathing heavily, but otherwise unscratched. He couldn't say the same for himself. His ribs were mending, but he had multiple cuts and bruises all over his body. Parts of his shirt were also ripped and shredded as was part of his pants, even one of the sleeves of his shirt was gone exposing his arms. This Herb was ten times stronger then the one from his world and for the first time Ranma realized just how badly he had underestimated this world. That was when he saw the girl in the bubble of pure white light that flew into the sky. A moment later it started to rain ki beams.

Quickly dodging he felt the white ki blasts rain down around the area breaking the mountain's foundation apart, he saw the four bystanders running to take cover as it was mainly where he stood that was getting hammered. Each ki stream was no bigger then his fist, but the length of it was about forty feet long, and Herb was making the area rain with it saturating it with ki. He did have one attack left, one that he used back in the old world against his Herb. It would be his last ditch effort, but judging by how she countered his attack earlier he wasn't sure if the energy she was throwing around would be enough. He needed more to ensure victory.

Suddenly his world went white and he was no longer on the mountain, ki beams were no longer raining down on him.

++++++++++ Tick +++++++++++++

"What the hell?" Ranma said as he looked around the white area. A feeling of fear came over him as he thought that maybe he was dead, a quick mental check and he felt the Urd side of his soul was still there, but just as confused as he was.

"Urd-sama!" A feminine voice said as she tackled hugged Ranma enthusiastically.

"Urk!" Ranma said as he tried to push the person off. The girl was incredibly strong. He felt the girl reluctantly break her grip as he started to insistently push her off.

The girl was beautiful by any standards. She was tall with a figure that all men would want, she seemed to be clothed in some type of fur bra and bikini. He didn't know why, but he was sure it was durable in battle. Strapped to her back was a longbow that seemed too large for one such as her to use, her hair flowed golden all around her face, a face that was filled with familiar markings.

"You're a Goddess!" Ranma said recognizing the markings. The Urd side of his soul seemed to shudder as Ranma looked at the newcomer.

"Yep yep!" The Goddess said bubbly. "Artemis's Goddess of the Hunt, First class, limited, nice to meet you!"

"Y-You're ARTEMIS?!" Ranma eyes asked a shocked look on his face. Oh he was going to talk with Urd later and she'll get it. He felt the Urd side of his soul shudder again.

"Yep!" Artemis said happily, and then suddenly she cuddled up to him again one of her hand tracing small little circle around his chest. "Artemis must say that she is very, VERY pleased with how the male form of Urd-sama looks." She suddenly had a look in her eyes that Ranma recognize all too well. It was a hungry one that Shampoo always wore. "We're going to have SO much fun."

"Eep!" Ranma said. His body seemed to lock up when he felt Artemis start to nibble on his ears. Quicker then he thought possible he executed the Saotome Final attack only to find Artemis in front of him pouting cutely. "Ack!"

"Aww, so cute!" Artemis gushed. "Unfortunately, Artemis is here on business not pleasure." She seem to pout more then as she recalled something.

"What business do you have with me and did you pull me from the fight?" Ranma asked. The Goddess of the Hunt nodded to him enthusiastically.

"Uh huh! But don't worry you are still there." Artemis said. She saw his confused look and decided to explain. "We are in between moments. Tick, moments begin, Tock, moments ends. You are between tick and tock." Artemis looked at him as if it explained everything.

Ranma nodded. It was similar to martial arts in a way, kind of like a mediation to slow down time for yourself.

"So why did you pull me here?" Ranma asked. Then he remembered something. "And aren't you supposed to not interfere in mortal affairs? I remember reading about that in the Goddess handbook."

"Very good! Urd-sama is so smart!" Artemis gushed. She then looked at Ranma and smiled. "Now did read the part about the exception?"

"Err, let see. A God/Goddess cannot interfere in mortal affairs ever, the only exception to this rule is if a Divine being or a demonic being interfered. Only then may a God/Goddess use his/her judgment in the matter if the interference warrants it." Ranma ratted off having remembered it. Then his eyes widen. "Did a demon interfere in this fight? Was that why Herb got so much stronger suddenly?" It made sense to Ranma, Herb's sudden power boost and the difference in form. Herb was a demon in this reality!

"No, not a demon." Artemis said nodding her head approvingly. "A goddess, Ryuu Oh-chan to be exact."

"Ryuu-Oh- Chan?" Ranma asked confused. So it wasn't a demon that interfered with his fight but a goddess.

"Yep, yep! Ryuu-Oh-chan is known as the Dragon King on Earth but is really the Goddess of Dragons. She interfered." Artemis said. She stepped closer to Ranma and suddenly took on a serious face. "She cheated again."

Ranma mind was awhirl with the new information. Herb was the descendant of a goddess and not just any goddess, the goddess of the dragons. He was sure that wasn't the case in his world. In his world it was just a ki-dragon that Herb was related to, but in this world he was battling a goddess' descendant. "Wait a minute, cheated again? She did it before?"

"Yes. Oh my poor Cassandra, she fought bravely you know. She was my avatar and though they said I blessed her with power that was not the case. It was her own battle sister that could not believe she was so powerful and spread that lie." Artemis said in a sad voice. She looked back to Ranma. "But enough, Artemis is here to make a short term contract with if you are willing to accept."

Ranma felt like there were huge holes in the story. "Wait wait, time out, Who Cassa-err, and how did Ryuu-Oh cheat?"

"Cassandra was known on Earth as the Queen of the Amazon. When the Musk set out to conqueror the world it was Cassandra and her sister who halted their progress, it was then that the Musk Ruler at the time, beseeched Ryuu Oh for help and she granted it to him. You see all of the Musk rulers were male, but only a female could access her true heritage. It was divine will that no child of Ryuu oh would be born female for the world would suffer under her great powers." Artemis said her tone soft as if recollecting a story. "Ryuu-oh cheated when she granted Wei Xing power in his girl form and before Artemis knew it he slew my Cassandra, my sweet girl. Artemis was forbidden from taking revenge against them and Ryuu-Oh ended up being punished by the council."

Ranma listened to the story fascinated, he felt the story was true and was awed. "I'm sorry for your loss." Ranma said sincerely. He was not prepared when the Goddess hugged him and seemed to cry on his chest. Awkwardly he patted her back as if trying to soothe her.

"It wasn't fair." Artemis said between sobs burying her face deeper into Ranma chest. "She killed my little Cassandra. My Cassandra had such a beautiful soul, though they called her the Blood Queen it was because the times were so barbaric then. She cried after every battle you know, such gentleness even in such a ruthless era."

"So...Ryuu-Oh cheated again by giving Herb power and now you want to cheat back to get even?" Ranma asked having figured it out. He felt Artemis nod on his chest. Still soothing her and stroking her hair he went in deep thought. "So, how would you even the odds?"

"I will give you my blessing." Artemis said no longer referring to herself in the third person. "It will grant you divine power for a while, recovery, speed, strength. All will be yours until the duration of the battle is over. Will you accept?"

Ranma looked at Artemis who demeanor had changed and he even noticed she no longer referred to herself in the third person. Apparently his fight had higher stakes in it then he realized. The Urd side of his soul, like him was saddened by the story, he had felt Artemis genuine pain and so by extension did Urd. He looked at Artemis again who looked beautiful to him now, regal even and her heart was a gentle one judging from her tears. Grinning, he guessed he could be engaged to worse people. He felt her gently separat herself from him and looked at him.

"Ranma Saotome, Urd soul mate." Artemis said her expression serious, her face markings flaring with power. "Will you accept my blessing and become my champion?"

Ranma thought about it as he looked at the Goddess before him, no earthly words could really describe her. The aura she was generating was amazing and yet comforting. As Urd he knew what this power was, but he never felt it with his mortal flesh. He was awed by her. There was only one acceptable answer after hearing her story. Looking at Artemis he smiled and was delighted to see her smile back.

"No." Ranma said. "I won't accept your blessing."

Artemis face showed shock, her aura cut out, the power in the room fizzled out, her marking no longer flared. "W-wa-what? Why?!" she asked.

"Two wrongs do not make a right, but more importantly I don't want it." Ranma said. "If I took power from you I would be no better then Herb. I will defeat Herb for you and for Cassandra but I will do so under my own powers."

"You'll be killed." Artemis said. "You have no idea just how powerful Herb is with Ryuu-Oh's powers unlocked in her blood."

"Maybe, but I still have one more trick up my sleeves." Ranma said and smiled confidently at Artemis. "Trust me."

Artemis stared at Ranma for a while taking in all of his details. So much like her Cassandra in a way and yet so different. She could feel Urd's approval also. The will of one was the will of the other, Urd too had rejected her power. She smiled softly and shook her head ruefully.

"So can ya send me back?" Ranma asked. He started to charge his ki, crossing his arms above his head for when she'd sent him back.

Artemis walked up to him slowly and looked at him. "If you won't accept Artemis blessing, will you mind if Artemis wished you good luck?" She asked referring to herself in the third person again.

"Err sure, I don't mi-ummmph!!" Ranma was saying when he found himself locking lips with a goddess, her tongue invading his mouth.

"Mmmmmphhh!" he said as his arm was flapping up and down. The kissed felt nice, really nice. DAMN NICE, who was he kidding it was fucking awesome.

"Bawaahhhh!" Ranma gasped loudly as Artemis finally broke the kiss. He looked at her red faced as she smiled at him.

"Now Artemis is married to both sides of Urd." She said as she looked at him. "Artemis will give you a piece of advice. Herb is recently born so she is very highly emotionally unstable at the moment. She can be goaded into making mistakes other then that Artemis can offer no other help. Good luck Ranma."

"Thanks." Ranma said as he disappeared from the white world.

"Athena you there?" Artemis said as a golden robed female formed to shape next to Artemis.

"Hmmph, refusing your gift like that, I wouldn't have." Athena Goddess of Wisdom and War said. She had been watching the whole thing for quite some time now.

"Artemis still loves Athena." Artemis said as she snuggled up to Athena who hugged her back just as affectionately. "Artemis just love Urd too and now Ranma."

"Hmmph!" Athena said as she ran her hand along Artemis perfect back. "I don't want to talk about Urd when we are together."

"Artemis sorry." Artemis said sincerely as she cuddles up some more to Athena. "What do you think of Ranma?"

Athena took a moment to compose her thoughts. "He's worthy of respect. He would have made a great avatar of mine if he wasn't Urd." she said honestly.

"Artemis is so happy!" Artemis gushed. "Athena like part of Urd at le-"

The white area seems to flicker and shake as the two goddesses looked in amazement. Athena donned her golden suit of armor immediately as she heard a loud siren sound echo across the white room.

"Yggdrasil is under attack!" Artemis said as the siren sounded. She hadn't heard that sound since... "It can't be!"

"She is the only one capable." Athena said turning to face Artemis she held the other woman hand in her own. "Come, they need us."

A moment later the two figure disappeared from view, a split second after that the white room turned pitch black.

+++++++++++ Tock +++++++++++

Ranma thought he was still in the white room when he felt the heat all around him and knew he was back. Dodging around and being grazed by Herb-chan's blast he saw the area around him brimming with power. He needed more. Something in his instinct told him the same amount of power he used on the Herb of his world would not work with the new one. He'll have to get her much MUCH angrier with him, angry enough to not see the trap he had planned for her. However with her in such a frenzied mode of attack he'd need to get her attention then get her angry. Thanks to Artemis he knew how, it could get pretty ugly.

Dodging around he started to boost his confidence charging his ki, he had only used this move once and that was against Saffron. Suddenly he was absolutely sure he could defeat Herb, he started to glow yellow as he boosted his confidence so high it was crossing over into arrogance. After all, was he not Ranma Saotome? Did he not kill the Phoenix King? He started to glow brighter the yellow aura around him becoming thick and solid, the ki rain stopped. He had Herbs attention.

Herb stopped her attack as she felt it. It was a massive ki build up and the feeling of it told her it was confidence. What surprised her was it was coming from Ranma. A human could not do that, a young human should not be able to do that, yet there he was building the attack. For once she was a bit awed by the man, he had dared to challenge a child of the Dragon King and still he dared to think he could defeat her. She could taste his arrogance in the air and it made her angry. She would teach this prideful human a harsh lesson in humility. Gathering her power her aura danced a multitude of color before turning solid white.

Ranma looked at Herb and grinned, she was falling for it and he knew it. Confidence brimming he cupped his hand together and channeled all of it in his hand, tangible pride. Looking at her position in the air he aimed his hand there, the confidence in his hands the size of a small wrecking ball. When he could get no more prideful he let it all go.

"Moko..." Ranma said leveling the ball at Herb.

"Takabisha..." The energy was spilling everywhere now.

"PERFECT!" Ranma said as he let loose all of his confidence.

Herb looked on from her position and felt the power of the blast. He was powerful, that she admitted now. She watched as the sizable ki in his hand fired toward her expanding in all directions making sure she couldn't run. As if she would, this was his challenge to her, and to her lineage, she would not back down. She was the child of the Dragon and her power was unmatched!

Gathering the strengths of her blood she fired her counter blast just mere moments before Ranma's attack could take her. Her pure white ki hammered at Ranma's and for a few second the two met in a stalemate. However, Herb was not done, Ki was her power, her birthright, and she would be damned if she lost to a ki attack. Redoubling her efforts she threw more of her power into it as it slowly and inexorably started to push Ranma's back. Down and down it went as she found herself digging into reserves she did not know about until it struck its master and caved the mountain top in.

"Hiryuu Shoten Ha!" Ranma said as he converted both of their ki energy into a powerful wind funnel. He let himself be carried in the air toward Herb.

"This attack again?" Herb asked incredulously. "It is USELESS against me!" she said as she started to convert her ki to cold air; that was when Ranma shot at her and put her in a bear hug.

Herb tried to struggle out of his grip, but found it impossible. If this was an ordinary bear hug she would had broken out of it by now, but the way he had her arms locked was dangerous. If she tried to force it her arms would be broken.

"Hey Herb." Ranma said using all of his strength to lock her with the Kaishu Hojo Satsu. It was a Yamasenken attack. It's design was to catch an opponent unaware. "You ever been kissed before?"

"Wha do you-ummmph." Herb started to say before Ranma kissed her full on the lips. She froze up as she felt Ranma tongue invade her mouth in a way that would have made Artemis proud. Her confusion started to burn into a slow anger unknowingly fueling the ki induced Whirlwind. Her anger burned white hot when Ranma seemed to not only be content with kissing her but had a hand groping her butt. Her white hot anger turned supernova when Ranma slid a free hand underneath her shirt fondling her breast. She exploded with righteous fury fueled by the power of a Dragon.

"Awww Herb-chan!" Ranma said as he lost his grip and flew into the wind funnel. Using a bit of his ki he was able to anchor himself against the whirlwind so he wouldn't be spun around, it made him look like he was floating just a bit above Herb. Trying his best to sound like an asshole he looked at Herb again. "You mean you didn't like it babe?"

"DIE ENEMY OF WOMEN!" Herb yelled exploding with pure hot anger. She did not care if that the whirlwind was becoming stronger thanks to her ki, she had power to spare. She was focused on killing Ranma, channeling she fired her strongest blast she knew she had in her at Ranma. She saw him brace his arm and was satisfied when she saw it hit her mark hearing his satisfying scream in pain.

Pumping more power into her blast even as the wind funnel fed on her power she graze him against the solid wind wall that had solidified thanks to her powers. Enjoying his pained scream she pumped the rest of her power into the blast, she was confident this would kill him. It should, it would be everything she had, and watched as it shot him through the wind wall. The air currents from the funnel should be razor sharp by now, and Ranma would be sliced up into ribbons.

Herb had won. She was careful not to touch the wind wall least she herself got cut. Ranma Saotome was a worthy opponent.

Only the sound of the violent wind could be heard as Herb panted her anger tapering off. She had to give him his due, no one had ever fought her like that. However, the outcome was inevitable. How can one do battle with the Dragon King and live? She noticed the wind funnel had grown dangerously powerful sucking in trees, rocks, and loosened boulders. Her anger must have been great. Cutting off her power and turning it cold she would have to wait for a time before she could la-

"Heya Herb." A voice from above said.

Herb's eyes widen in shock as she felt it, the pure power from above, great power. She looked up to see Ranma falling down at her through the eye of the tempest. His hand held what looked to be a super sized sphere of wind. She flared her power again only to realize it fed the wind funnel some more. She did not care, the sphere that Ranma had in his hand could kill her she knew. Drawing on all of her power pumping the blood of the Dragon King in her to its limit she threw up the strongest protective battle aura she could muster before Ranma fell on her.

Herb noticed Ranma was not really using a Ki attack, the tornado was being fed by her. How had he gathered so much energy? How had he survived the tornado's razor walls? She marvels that his entire ki control was diverted to keep the massive sphere of wind contained. He was going to open up another powerful cyclone inside of a tornado. That was unheard of mainly because it was dangerous to do and he was going to hit her with it as she felt the sphere directed at her and using her massive ki power she tried to push the attack back in Ranma's face.

This was now a pure contest of wills now. On one side you have Herb who was bleeding off massive amounts of ki strengthening the tornado she was in. In addition to that, she was pumping more ki into the giant size wind compressed sphere that Ranma was trying to level at her. On the other side you have Ranma who was not bleeding off ki like Herb, but was instead focused on pushing the sphere into Herb. He was channeling his ki reserve directly into the sphere and had grudgingly respected Herb for trying to push it back toward him. Even the Herb of his world did not react that fast.

The two stayed like that for what seems like an eternity, the funnel vortex was howling, it's color no longer a bright gray, but instead a pitch black. The sphere attack that Ranma had leveled at Herb had grown massive thanks to the two combatants pumping their powers into it. However sooner or later one had to give and Herb who had been feeding two wind funnels could not maintain her concentration and her hold. Inexorable she was pushed downward and the moment she hit the ground she heard Ranma triumphant shout.

"Hiryuu Korin-Dan PERFECT!" Ranma said as he slammed the sphere into Herb.

This ball contained all the excess energy they had both been throwing around, he just converted it into a tornado ball opening another tornado inside the one already formed. The result? There was an explosion as a high pitched howling as the winds, the two forces of nature, could not be synchronized and battled one another for dominance. It was mutually assured destruction as the powerful force tore at the mountain breaking it apart.

Ranma watched as Herb fell through the breaking mountain and for the second time found he could not let Herb die.

* * *

Herb had been defeated, truly defeated. Her opponent had out fought her, out thought her and now out powered her. Shame filled her as she realized she failed, even with her added power she could not win.

"It is not such a sad thing to be bested." A voice told her in the winds. "You were greater then Wei Xing today."

"I failed you." Herb whispered back into the winds, and for some reason she could not fathom, her eyes shimmered with tears.

"No child of mine could ever fail me, I love you all." The voice whispers back. "Come let us join those that have gone before you, I will be with you every step of the way. After all, I can only live in the blood of my children."

"It would be my honor great ancestor." Herb said sincerely as she closed her eyes accepting her fate. The voice in the wind seems to laugh softly as the two fell to their deaths together.

Eyes closed she waited for the end when she found herself tackled in mid air, opening her eyes she saw him, her most hated nemesis. He seemed to look at her strangely for a while before with strength she did not know he still possessed, weaved their way out of the crazed turbulence. She could not help but marvel that even with her in his arms he was moving around effortlessly, as if the very sky was his home. He would find small purchase of rock to change their course or take a rest before bounding off again. Sighing and tired and exhausted from the day she closed her eyes and slept even as Ranma struggled to find a way out. She knew he would, after all did he not find a way to defeat her?

As Herb fell asleep she thought she heard Ranma complaining about destroying another mountain.

To Be Continued.....

Author notes- First off another Thank you to Scott and Himiko Dee for helping pre-read and edit. This chapter wouldn't be anywhere near this readable with out them. So..This was it, the battle. Scott did bring up a point on how do one anchor themselves to a whirlwind. The truth is I don't know, BUT I remember Ranma doing the same thing in the movie "Big Trouble in Nekonron China" When he finished of Kirin, In fact he even kinda floated in there and swam. As always, C and C welcome and Reviews appreciated.


	16. Aftermaths and Revelations

Warp Realities

Disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi

Ah! My Goddess created by Kōsuke Fujishima

Flames of Recca created by Nobuyuki Anzai

I do not own any of these characters, all anime belong to their respective companies. Don't sue me.

Editors and Pre-readers : Scott Pike and Shannon Dee. Thanks you sooo much.

Chapter 16

Aftermaths and Revelations

*********25,000 Years Ago*********

Pained cries echoed across the Valley of the damned as the sinners of the universe were processed through the black gates. Millions upon millions of souls were herded through it's massive gates as their demonic overlord whipped them through. If one were to look up one would only see the blood red sky, forever illuminated. Winged scaled reptilian beasts flew through the air making sure the herd continues to go through the gate. On the side of the masses was a sea of pure molten lava mixed in with blood. Any who were unlucky enough would literally burn for all of eternity, for any who was unfortunate to fall would endure the constant melting sensation of the lava, their immortal soul forever burning under the unforgiving heat.

On the ground strategically placed to ensure no rebellion took place were Anubis's elite troops. Standing at an impressive 25 feet in height and armed with wicked looking sickles they stood stoically as the throng uneasily passed by them.

"No! NO!!!!!" Kilar of the planet Certarn yelled. He had been executed for murder and rape on his home world. Beside looking humanoid he would had never passed for an earthling. Mandible instead of mouths, and bug-like eyes instead of pupils his species resembled overgrown house flies then normal bi-pedals. He had first arrived here and was instantly herded into the moving masses. He watched with increasing anxiety as he realized the religion of his world was true, he took all of it in until finally he snapped. Quicker then he thought he could move he flew away hoping to escape. The winged sky demons instantly intercepted him, using barbed chains and hooks, they reeled him back in as he screamed in horror. "Nooooooooooooooooooo!!"

"I am Dilgar son of Trexbas! Conqueror of worlds!" A hulking brute of about thirty feet bellowed. He stood towering over the Anubis guards no fear showing in his demeanor. Dilgar came to power at the age of ten and by the age of twenty he had murdered his entire family and conquered his world. By the age of twenty five his star system fell to him and by the age of fifty his empire spanned more then fifty worlds. He died on is death bed old and frail and found himself in this plain at the prime of his life. "I am no mere peasant to be he-urkkkk."

The Anubis guard had watched him impassively since it was given a directive that no belligerent outburst would be tolerated. They did not need a riot to ensue, so it orders were simple. Any outburst, deal with it swiftly and brutally, taking the sickle in its hand it pierces the conqueror of worlds throat, his yellow blood spraying everywhere. It was a blow that would kill any creature in the universe, but what happens when you were already dead? Dilgar gurgled blood as the other Anubis guards landed their sickle into the conqueror's of worlds flesh, ripping fresh wounds on his body. A winged beast flew down and impaled him on its pole arm as it lifted him up and flew him into the gate, the Anubis guard seeing its job completed, it stood impassively as it had before.

"I should have never made that deal..." Erik Tryhen of Saturn lamented as he moved with the masses. He was a man of science and he did not believe in the afterlife, his Queen after all could bring people back from the dead. He was devastated when his wife had taken sick and tried as he might science could not cure his wife of her wasting sickness. A supposed messenger of heaven had comforted him saying all will be all right and that she would be welcomed in heaven. He scoffed the seraphim's words, what divine beings could be so cruel as to take his wife away from him. That was when one of 'Them' showed up, dressed like a scientist they offered him a cure for his wife in exchange for his soul. Being a scientist he did not believe he had a soul, a life force yes, a soul, fanciful. So he made the deal. Now he was dead having lived out his life with his wife but ended up here. His contract bound him. His wife did not know what he did for her until she saw him being dragged to hell. He knew he would never see the love of his life again. And so it went, the damned, the easily fooled and the deserving all ushered through the black gate, all with no escape. Eternity waited for them on the other side.

For those that get processed, the first thing they see upon entering was the black citadel. At the very center, a tall spire, its ebony stones looked cruel and maliciousness and it was pointed heavenward as if defiant. They would all soon learn that in the ebony tower at the highest peak sat the ruler of the damned, The Lord of Hell, Hild.

On a normal day or what passes for normal in hell, one could see the demon lord Hild glancing out the window with her black piercing eyes and anyone who ever looked upon her face and in her eyes will tell you, it was nothing but a void waiting to consume you. Her cruelty was legendary, even among her subordinates, you could serve her loyally for a million years and in a momentary mistake she would have you flayed alive. People stepped around her nervously and her mind games even stressed the most hardened of the demon lords that ruled under her. You tread carefully around the master of hell least you garnered her attention, if her mind could design hell, think of what she could do to you.

Today however, her subordinate demon lords were nervous around her, even more so then usual. For the past few months their master had been acting weird, Bael had dared to comment on it and had not been heard from since. Anubis and Mephisto wisely kept their mouth shut as they observed their ruler pacing back and forth, she was anxious. Hild had always been devastatingly beautiful and she was vain about her looks, she knew what she had and she flaunted it. She had also taken many of them as lovers and she was insatiable, sometime even all at once when the mood struck her. However the Hild now is not like the Hild before, no one knew what happened, but their ruler had came back one day happy. In a few months they started to notice "it". It started as a small bulged on her belly, her retainer noticed it and looked away, slowly her body seemed to degrade in their eyes as she got...fatter. They remembered it was Bast the demoness who told them what was wrong.

"She's pregnant you assholes." Bast had said. "If she knew she thought you were fat..."

The group of demon lords blanched at their fate if Hild knew they called her fat. There are worse fates then being in hell, it was being on the displeased side of Hild. Though stranger still was along with her increase in mass and girth, her mood was strange. They would find her talking quietly to her belly all the time for days on end, covering it protectively, as if anyone could possibly harm her.

+++++++++++Hell Throne Room++++++++++++++

"I can't wait to meet you Urd." Hild said patting her stomach. She was almost ready now. The ruler of Hell waddles from her throne to a nearby table eating some crackers. She decided it was much too dark around here and ordered everything bright and lighted up. Any protest was quickly silenced by one look from her.

"Mistress?" Theria, Demoness, first class, unlimited asked.

"Ara!" Hild said smilingly. She couldn't believe how radiant she felt and the life inside of her seemed to kick in response to her earlier inquiry. "You like that name don't you?" another kick.

"Umm, Mistress, the file you requested?" Theria said before backing up quickly least Hild was displeased.

"Why, thank you." Hild said smiling to the shocked demoness. "That will be all."

"Uh-err--by your leave." Theria said faintly.

Hild had already dismissed her from her mind so distracted by the stages of her pregnancy. She and 'Him' had decided now was the best time to imbue a goddess with powers over the past. She had told him it was unfair for Him to make all of the Norns goddesses, for the past also had evil in it. So a joint union was formed to make a being half goddess and half demoness. She had wanted to influence the new tool and insisted she carry the child. She was not prepared for what she experienced as the life began to grow inside of her. She felt her and Him in the child a perfect blend, more then that, her child's life was attached to hers. For the first time in eternity a life depended on her. She was creating it and nurturing it, and impossibly began to love it.

"Ara Urd, you are so active today." Hild said as she sat comfortable on a sofa. Urd had begun to move more and more in response to her own voice and by her estimation Urd should be ready to experience life in a little over a week. She gently patted her belly again when it struck her. Eye widening in pain she clutched at her stomach. The shattering of the tea cup brought her elite guards in, the devils.

"Hild-sama!" They said as one.

Hild however was in excruciating pain, something was wrong. Again the pain radiated in her stomach and she collapsed to the floor.

"Hild-sama!" The devils said again as they had never seen anyone fell their queen beside Kami-sama.

Hild let lose a scream of pain as her blood started to leak down from her thighs to the horror of her elite guards.

+++++++ Silver Empire, Pluto++++++++++++

The mass of dignitaries cheered as the Time Gate was activated. The time gate represented the crowning achievement of the Silver Empire, together all of the rulers of the nine worlds built their greatest weapon. A weapon that can let them change the past or see the future, alter history how they see fit. With this their Empire would last forever.

"Here here!" A handsome man said as he held a glass of Tau wine up. "To the house of Serenity, who will insure our Empire prospers till the end of time!"

"To House Serenity!" The nobles yelled.

"For the Empire!" The audience yelled with gusto.

"My friends." Tabitha, current ruler of House Serenity and the Silver Empire said. She raises a hand as the applause washed over her. "Today marks the beginning of a new Era! Today marks the beginning of our ageless Empire! Thanks to the power of the nine houses, we have created the device that will ensure our enemies can hide nothing from us!"

The masses of nobility cheered once more. The Silver Empire spans fifty thousands light years and spread across three thousand and forty six worlds. The lives that depend on them numbered in the trillions. Tens of trillions even.

"There is nothing we can not do if we work together and together we have bent time itself to our whim!" Queen Tabitha said to the nobles. "In time we will find a guardian for it but for now let us enjoy this victory for the Empire!"

"FOR THE EMPIRE!" The masses yelled back.

+++++++++++Hell , Black Citadel++++++++++++

Hild woke up and instantly knew something was wrong. She was naked and her hair was all around her disheveled, the only thing that was on her was the ornate bracers Kami-sama had put on her after he defeated her all those years ago. Only Kami-sama could take them off.

"Hild-sama!" A succubus said as she tended to her master. "We were so wo-urrrk!" the succubus was cut off as Hild grabbed her by the throat and pulled her closer.

"Tell me everything now." Hild said still feeling something was off, not quite right. Then she felt for Urd. Empty. She looked down and saw to her horror her stomach was perfectly smooth and flat. No stretched marks, no bulged, her body had reverted to her pre-pregnancy condition. Letting the succubus go as she sat there in shock she noticed briefly the dried blood around her thighs area. Horror stuck her as she felt for any traces of Urd any...

The denizen of hell heard a high pitch wail of loss so deep they stopped whatever they were doing. The wailing continued for hours as the pain of lost echoed across all reaches of hell.

************** 20,000 years ago*************

Hild stared at Theria who just reported on the Silver Empire contraption, the Time Gate. She had turned her eyes away from that part of the Universe for a while now, never would she had thought they were the cause of her loss. They would pay for her pain a thousand folds.

"Gather our army we are going to the mortal world." Hild said coldly.

"But but we can't do-ahhhhh!"

An adviser was foolish enough to tell Hild what she could and could not do, she was going to the mortal plane and she was going to rip the head of House Serenity off her pretty neck. The adviser had been reduced to atomic particles by the time Hild turned her attention back to her entourage.

"NOW!" Hild bellow as the armies of hell prepared itself for war.

"What if....they intervene?" Bael said after finishing amassing his troops. They other demon lords looked edgy, if They stepped in it could get ugly.

"Then I would deal with them my-"

**THOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!**

A golden lighting flash down into the red that was known as Hell and the bolt struck the ground shaking all that was hell. The very sky opened up and the tortured souls of hell wept at the sights that they saw. At the forefront was a massive man with the sword, others had lighting bolts in their hands. Chariots that were used to races against suns were splayed about and at the back as far as the eye could see was an uncountable host of angels. However all eyes was riveted on the heavily armored one-eyed man with the powerful looking spear. Odin

"Help us!"

"Save us!"

"I am sorry, so sorry!"

"Please save us!"

"We didn't know!"

Odin floated down to stand in front of Hild.

"Lord of Hell." Odin said respectfully.

"Odin...." Hild said frostily. "You cannot stop me."

"He knows, that is why he sent us down here." Odin said. "We are to stop you at all cost."

"He does not care if Armageddon starts right now?" Hild asked a bit surprised.

"He does, but you are breaking the rules by entering the mortal world. In such a scenario, that would mean Ragnarok is here." Odin said unflinchingly. "Come, stop this, what's done is done."

"You cannot possibly understand!" Hild yelled at him. "My child, OUR child's life bled from me and he did NOTHING. HE KNEW."

"Do you not think it pained him too?" Odin asked looking at Hild. "He loves all of his children. Even those that are gone."

"Her soul is trapped by their device, I will go free her and I will go through you to do it Odin, make no mistake." Hild said again as she readied herself for battle, the demons at her back snarling at the heavenly host.

"And then what?" Odin asked. "She still doesn't have a body and you can't put her in a new body. It has to be her body or none at all, and you know this."

Hild seemed to consider Odin's words and sighed. "Damn him." she said. "And damn me for not doing what I should do, you can send your lap dogs back." She said waving dismissively at the heavenly host.

"You made a wise choice Hild-sama." Odin said with a bow. Turning he flew back and the blood red sky closed again as the wail of the damn cried at lost hope.

"Hild-sama, we could have won..." Mephisto said coming up behind her.

"Maybe." Hild said seriously. "However, it would do me little good to have my forces depleted. I will punish the Silver Empire. I will see them dead, their empire shattered, their worlds laid barren and bare. THAT I promise you." she said as she stalked off.

The demon lords looked at each other, Hild had just given the Silver Empire a death sentence.

***********16,000 years ago**********

The Lord of Hell was in her office doing what she does best, screwing people over in the fine print when someone knocked at her door. Looking up she saw it was Welsper first class, unlimited. So her special project has returned. Closing her file she invited Welsper to have a seat.

"So, did you find it?" Hild asked as Welsper sat across from her desk. He was still a young boy judging by demons years.

"Yes Hild-sama. The Chaos entity was on the edge of the universe like you said." Welsper said with a shudder. The thing was so evil and dark he was half afraid it would try to eat him.

"Did you implant the images of the Silver Empire in its mind?" Hild asked smiling evilly.

"Yes Hild-sama." Welsper said as he drank the water Hild offered him. He had searched for it just like Hild asked and fed the dark and hungry entity with images of the vibrant life of Silver Empire. The entity seems to moan hungrily as the thought reached it. It was only a vision, but he knew it would stop at nothing having seen such life. It ate the star seeds of worlds to sustain itself. "It sent one of it's greatest aspects, I think Metalia, in that general direction. I believe it should reach the edge of the Silver Empire in about two or three thousand years."

"Very good Welsper." Hild said evilly. Finally she would have her revenge. "Prepare yourself for the ceremony."

"Do you really have to doublet me with a god or goddess?" Welsper asked pouting. He didn't want to have such a weakness like that to hinder him.

"Everyone has one, even me. Are you greater then me to not get one yourself?" Hild asked her eyes brow aching.

"O-of course not Hild-sama!" Welsper said nervously. "By your leave!" he said.

Hild just waved him away. "You never know you might get a cute little goddess." Hild said as Welsper started to walk out the door.

Welsper turn to look at her dejectedly. "With my luck, it would probably be some loser." sighing he left her presence.

Hild called up the space map of the Silver Empire. It had spanned almost two full quadrants of the galaxy now, they would have owned 3/4 of the galaxy in a few more thousand years. Too bad it was all for naught, the chaos creature would take care of them all in the end. After she failed to incite a civil war earlier no thanks to that damnable time gate, she realized with it they can see every threat and counter every move. Ingenious, however, you can't prepare for what you can't see coming. Chaos is inherent to the entire universe, it would blind the linear time gate to its presence and fall upon the unsuspecting Silver Empire. Smiling evilly she returned back to the portfolio.

******************* Fall of the Silver Millennium **********************

Hild sat crossed legged on her throne as she watched the display. The hopeless battle being waged as the forces of the Silver Empire battled the chaos creature's minions and their own brethren who had given themselves over to chaos for more power. In her hand was a cup of some hellfire wine as she watched the destruction of an empire. Judging by the massive moaning she heard outside her new citadel she knew that Metalia was well on it's way to consume the Silver Empire.

"Revenge is a dish best served with cold wine." Hild said to no one in particular as she watched millions of heroic acts utterly failed.

Metalia had slowly corrupted everything on its way over to the Silver Empire. It started with the other life forms and warped and infused them with powers turning them into youmas. For some reason, only the women were able to survive the transformation while the men were consumed or use for mating purposes. By the time it reached the fringe of Empire space it had an impressive army.

Hild watched on another screen as yet another planet fell to Metalia's forces, the Uranus armada all but destroyed in their recent stand. The Empire fleets and cruisers were advanced and tough, but how do you fight endless waves of youmas.

At this point in time the Silver Empire had expanded. No longer in their own solar system, they had created fleets to patrol their space. Instead of numbers, each fleet fights under an armada banner. Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter Armadas' patrol the shipping lanes and solve planetary problems; though advanced they are more for keeping the peace. They were known as the Inner's. Pluto, Uranus and Neptune Armadas' were known as the Outers, their task was to patrol the fringes of Empire space, as such they were more heavily armed, and battle hardened than their Inner counterparts. Then there was the elite Saturn fleet. It did not warrant an armada, but instead comprised the best of all the others, they succeeded where others had failed. Lastly there was the Lunar Guard whose main purpose was to guard the home Solar system, tough and powerful in their own right, they comprised of retired soldiers who still have some years of service left in them. It was considered an honor to be part of the Lunar Guard. All of them were deadly, all of them powerful, all of them skilled and all of them were shattered by the forces of Metalia.

"I'll say." Mara said from Hild right side. Theria had recently been...demoted "Look at them telling each other that they love each other! Hah hah I love it!"

The scene in question was a husband pushing his wife into an evac ship to head for the inner Empire. The wife had hugged her husband as the army of youmas marched through the Empire's best marines leaving nothing living in its wake. It was a tender loving moment for anyone except the demons of hell.

"Hoo! Hahah! And there he goes!" Mara laughed as the husband in question just got decapitated by a youma.

Hild smiled as she called up the star map again looking at the territory of the Silver Empire. It had spanned three entire quadrant of the galaxy, all of the area that was high lighted blue were places the Silver Empire still held influences over, everything in red meant the empire was dead. A black blob on the star map represented the chaos entity. The only remaining blue area now was the Earth Solar system, the rest was a mix of blue and red. The black blob was making its way to the Earth system.

"And now for the grand finale." Hild said maliciously. Eating some of the fruits around her she watched as the chaos entity overwhelmed the Sailor Senshi of the system by corrupting its allies as it marched toward the moon where house Serenity sat. Suddenly there was a burst of silver light on the star map and the blob was gone. The galaxy still glowed a faint blue, meaning not everyone was dead, but it would be a long time before they recovered.

"Wha-what happened?!" Mara asked. She was greatly enjoying the devastation of the Silver Empire, a bunch of goody goody two shoes if you asked her.

Hild's lips pressed thinly together and she tossed the wine at the floor. That bitch had denied Hild her revenge. Growling, she instantly teleported herself to the dying Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity was gasping her last breath when she felt a powerful presence appear before her. She looked upon a woman who was breathtakingly beautiful, but seems to radiate heavy evil energy.

"Though you may save them Serenity," Hild said looking into Serenity eyes. "I will hound them, they will know no peace and I will see them dead and broken like your empire."

"W-who are you?" Serenity asked with her last breath.

"Your kin took something precious from me millenniums ago and I orchestrated all of this to see your house broken." Hild said with a sweep her hand to encompass all of what was the Silver Empire. Against the back drop of space one could see the broken warships of the Silver Empire littering the solar system. Most were burning up in earth's atmosphere. "You defied me by sending them forward in time thinking they are safe. I am here to tell you I will not let them know peace of any kind. I will let you know you sent them to a future full of pain and death."

"They are stronger then you know." Serenity said closing her eyes. "I have faith that they will defeat even your wiliest machinations." She said as she started to disappear.

Hild grit her teeth as Serenity died, that's when she felt a presence behind her.

"Odin." She said turning to meet the one eyed god holding his spear Gungir. Odin was a direct extension of Him, one of his many forms.

"Hild-sama." Odin said with a bow. "Is your thirst for vengeance not yet quenched? Their empire lies in ruins and so many innocents have died this day that Yggdrasil is having a hard time processing the death toll. Can't you let it die for her sake?"

Hild said nothing as she looked at the devastation she wrought and was pleased. The lush planet of Mars was starting to turn an odd reddish color. Jupiter's moons were becoming barren. Mercury had been flung so close to the sun that it's mass had been all but burnt away. Pluto was but a husk of its former self. Saturn's bases all destroyed. Neptune's water was now toxic and Uranus' magical atmosphere was all but gone. When its bio dome had failed billions were killed in mere seconds, but the most deadly of all was Venus. On the outside she looked normal, not unlike earth, but one would only have to walk on her surface to tell it was ruined beyond repair, pretty on the outside, but inhospitable on the inside. Metalia did its job well.

"Because of what you did the galaxy will shed more blood then ever before, this was supposed to have been their age of enlightenment." Odin said sadly.

"Too bad, I did not break any rules, sending dreams is something your side does too." Hild said smugly. "The fall into chaos will be great for business."

"We have been given special orders to assist with the rebuilding of the fallen kingdom. We will show ourselves once again to the mortals." Odin said looking at Earth. "We will let them know that gods still exist and that they are not alone."

"You remind them of the gods Odin and I will remind them of demons." Hild said looking at Odin.

"We will also teach them about Urd." Odin said and turned around to fly to the Earth.

"Why?" Hild asked in a bare whispered. No one knew she was going to name her daughter Urd. Then she chuckle, of course HE would know.

Odin looked at Hild with his one eye sadly. "Because, had she chosen to be a Goddess, she would have been part of my pantheon." he said then flew off.

****************** 5,000 years ago. Antarctica ********************

"It's freezing here Hild-sama!" Mara said as she dug into the ice.

"If you don't want to do it...." Hild said as she looked like she was about to blow a hole into Mara.

"Oh! No nononono! Just saying it cold that's all! Small talk!" Mara said quickly as she redoubled her effort to dig into the freezing arctic ice.

Hild had formulated her greatest plan up to date. Hell was getting progressively busier with the upgrade due to Nidhogg now and pretty soon she won't have time to make the scion of House Serenity suffer. Already she had nudged the other aspects of Chaos this way, Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90, and Chaos itself. They will land on Earth about the time the House of Serenity brats would live again. However if that didn't work this would be her insurance.

"AH! Found it Hild-sama!" Mara said as she held a small white object to her master. "Why him mistress? Wasn't he cast down from Heaven and stripped of his powers?"

"That he was, but even without them, he is still very formidable." Hild said as she held the object up to inspect it. "The fact that he suffered defeat at mortal hands means nothing. They could not kill him, that was why they trapped him here. After a few "modifications" he will be strong enough to finish off the House of Serenity."

"What sort of modifications did you have in mind?" Mara asked curiously, when Hild told her, her hair stood on end.

********************* Now **********************

Recca quickly made his way down along with Mikagami and his two unlikely companions as the very grounds they were standing on was ripped apart from Ranma's attack. His eyes were still awed by what he witnessed, his other three companions silent by what they had witnessed also. He had been in major battles before and had participated in some of them with his sister and her friends, but none of them had reached the full awesome scale of what he saw today. He was so lost in his thoughts after he landed that he failed to react in time as the ground instantly opened up underneath him. He would had fallen too if the hulking brute Lime had not grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to safety.

"T-thanks." Recca said. It was strange since he was saved by someone who just tried to kill him and his friends not too long ago.

"No problem!" Lime replied smiling. His smile was truly sincere.

"Wow! Herb was so cool, but your friend is really cool!" Mint said as he bounced off another flying boulder. "I want to be like him when I grow up!"

Mikagami was likewise surprised by the friendly demeanor the two former enemies seemed to assume. Shortly after they had woken up from Ranma's cheap shots they had quietly stood near Mikagami and Recca not making a move. The two had watched the fight just as Mikagami and Recca had. He saw the wolf boy lose his footing and instantly shot his hand out to steady him.

"Thanks!" Mint said enthusiastically as they almost reached the base of the mountain. "I owe ya one!"

Mikagami just looked at him and stared before the wolf boy shot at him and tackled him. Instantly grabbing for his elemental weapon he saw a massive boulder embedded in the place he formerly stood. Shakily he got to his feet and started to run again looking at the wolf boy. "Now we're even." He said unsure what to make of this strange alliance.

"No problemo." Mint said cheerfully darting around the falling boulders as if it was a game.

It was when they reached the base of the mountain when they noticed their problem. There seemed to be a hundred yard wide gap separating them and safety.

"Well that sucks." Mint lamented. His wolf ears bent downward.

Mikagami concentrating his will into Ensui and stuck it into the ground sucking all the moisture out of the raging air around them and formed a 3 feet wide ice bridge. Gasping at the exertion he fell to his knees.

"Wow, cool!" Mint said again. Then he saw Mikagami. "Hey, you alright?"

"F-fa-fine, building that just takes a lot of me." Mikagami said. Recca came over by Mikagami side to help him up when he was shoved out of the way by the brute.

"I got ya." Lime said picking up Mikagami with ease and putting him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

Quickly the three made their way across the chasm as they felt the ground widen up some more before being filled with rocks from the broken mountain. It was dark, but the stars seemed plenty bright, enough to illuminate the rest of their way to safety. The very ground still rumbled.

"There ya go." Lime said as he put Mikagami down.

Their flight for safety over, their thoughts returned to the two combatants. One was their leader the other an unlikely ally.

"I wonder if Herb is ok..." Mint said worriedly. "The king will be mad if Herb is hurt."

"He's fine." A voice said as it approached the four.

"You!" Recca said in a respectful tone. He saw Ranma carrying the form of his enemy in his arms.

"Yeah me." Ranma said. He gently put down Herb near Mint and Lime as the two started to fret over their fallen leader.

"Wow, you're really strong." Mint said worshipfully looking at Ranma.

Ranma smirked at him. "I'm da best and don't ya forget it." he said.

"No way I will." Mint said as he watched the breathing form of his leader who was apparently in girl form. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Mint I realize Herb is not the same, but I am sure he would be VERY angry if he knew you were playing with his breasts while he's knocked out." Ranma said as he saw Mint trying to take a peek under Herb's garment. Those two hentai were as perverted as ever Ranma thought ruefully to himself.

Ranma yawned and groaned loudly as he started to stretch. Suddenly wincing, he felt gingerly on where his ribs had been broken by one of Herb more vicious kick. She was a lot more powerful then the Herb from his world and again he had to resort to trickery to beat her. He smiled ruefully to himself as he though the more things change the more they stay the same.

"Oh my god, it's gone!" Recca said as he went to look back at Mount Horai.

"Err, heh, yeah." Ranma said lamely. He was able to avoid the authority once on his world before about this incident. Maybe he could do so again. "I really tried not to but ...heh..oh well?"

Recca looked at Ranma who appeared to look nervous. Which was strange in itself when Ranma didn't seem all that nervous when facing someone like Herb. For the first time Recca wondered what kind of person was Ranma. Then he suddenly remembered what his sister talked about and stood up. "Hanabashi Recca." He said extending his hand.

"Ranma Saotome." Ranma said back taking Recca hand. "Nice to meet ya."

"Mikagami Tokiya." Mikagami said extending his hand also as Ranma shook his hand and returned the greeting.

"Well, let's say we get the hell out of here before cops arrive?" Ranma asked nervously shifting his focus all around the forest.

Recca stared at Ranma. It wouldn't be the cops but the entire JSF and disaster teams that will be arriving. Losing a mountain was a pretty big deal.

Lime gently picked up Herb as the group made their way out of the forest and close to civilization. It was an hour or so later when the group silence was broken by a light female moan. Herb had woken up.

"Herb! You're alive!" Mint said happily. "I'm so glad!"

"Quiet!" Herb yelled back as she held her head. It was the mother of all headaches for her. She looked over and saw Ranma, she schooled her expression to not reveal anything.

Ranma looked back at the girl and waited. Herb would say something first then he would collect on the debt. "Evening." Truth of the matter was it was way past evening going on to midnight.

"You saved me..." Herb said sounding unsure. She looked at Ranma again. "Why?"

"Because I needed a question answered or have you forgotten?" Ranma asked. He knew that was not what Herb asked but he wasn't going to tell him.

Herb narrowed her eyes and sigh. "You defeated me only to get a single question answered?" she asked. She noticed that Ranma avoided her gaze for a second before looking at her again.

"Yes." Ranma said. He also did it for Artemis and Cassandra in a way but he wasn't gonna tell him that, he still thought of Herb as a boy. "You will answer?"

"Very well." Herb said sighing as she sat down against a tree in the lotus position. "Ask your question."

"Does Saffron still live on the mountain?"

Herb's eyes widen in shock as she looked at Ranma, Mint and Lime stiffen at the mention of the name. How did he know about Saffron? It was not a subject discussed with outsiders. "Once, but not anymore." Herb said. Ranma had earned the answer.

Recca and Mikagami noticed it. There was a fear in Mint and Lime's eyes and cautious respect from Herb. Who was this Saffron that seemed to even give Herb pause?

Ranma's eyes widen in shock, he had prepared himself for the eventually since he knew Herb was here, but what did he mean by saying Saffron no longer lived there. "What happened to Saffron?"

Herb saw the shock that registered on Ranma face when she told him of Saffron's fate. There are people who are hungry for power that might wake THAT up again. "Why do you want to know?" Herb asked masking her expression. Depending on the answer she would or might have to try to kill Ranma again for the good of all.

"Because if he is alive somewhere, then I will kill him." Ranma said, his fist squeezing together tight.

Mikagami and Recca startled. They felt it. Ranma clearly had killing intent, then what was that battle with Herb all about?

Herb once again was surprised by Ranma. The man continued to surprise her one moment after another. She noticed the anger in his voice, this was the first time she heard it, and she found she did not like it. She also realized abruptly that Ranma never tried to kill her as she tried to kill him. There was no malice or hatred when he fought with her, none of the clear anger she saw in his aura now. She decided to tell him after all.

"Approximately six thousand years ago, a thousand years after the great war between the Musk and the Amazon, A great host descended from the heavens setting the world aflame. They swept over the world sacrificing humans for their fiery God, Saffron. A great kingdom known as the Sahara's rose up and battled the winged creatures and they successfully repelled the invaders time, and time again. This angered their God so he descended from his throne and went to the Sahara's to teach them a lesson. The Sahara used to be lush and green with pure crystalline water according to legends. When the Phoenix King was done with it, it became a waste land, a harsh and unforgiving burnt land. Other kingdoms that did not submit to the God King were similarly destroyed."

Ranma was enthralled by the tale as where the others, Herb did not sound like Herb at all. Her voice had taken on an echo that seems to talk around them, while the forest seemed to quiet down wanting to listen to her tale.

"The world would have fallen had it not been for the combined armies of the Musk and Amazon, in the most unlikely of alliances they battled the Phoenix King. It was said the battle lasted for three days and three nights before on the fourth day when the Musk king sacrificed his life to kill the creature. Like the legends of long ago, the creature was reborn as an egg, they tried to smash the egg, but none of their weapons could pierce its shell. Though the Musk and the Amazons hated one another, with their king dead it fell to the Amazon ruling council to decide the fate of the egg. We do not know where it is, save only that the Amazon hid the egg away at the foot of the world where no man lives. Only in such biting cold could one such as the God King be imprisoned."

Everyone remained quiet as Herb voice faded, still enthralled by the tale. It was Ranma who broke the contemplative silence.

"Thank you." Ranma said honestly. It looked like Saffron in this world was already defeated. For the first time since learning about Herb and getting to this world, he felt relieved.

"It was the wager." Herb said simply. Gathering herself up she looked to Mint. "Ladle."

The wolf boy searched his person and then pulled out a ladle from somewhere. Herb took it from the boy and gave it to Recca.

"I am sorry about your sister and her friends. I lost the Kettle of Unlocking up in the mountain somehow and with the destruction of the mountain, I doubt if it was still there it would still be in one piece." Herb said, for the first time a bit of regret showing in her voice. "Maybe you can find some way to use the Ladle to reverse it."

Recca had forgotten about his sister's condition. They had failed and Setsuna was dead, grabbing the Ladle with an unsteady hand he bowed his head. "Ranko...Setsuna." he said softly to himself. He wanted to hate Herb, and Mikagami was already half way there, but it was a series of incidents neither side wanted or planned. Herb was not vicious until they crossed him. Although judging by Herb's tone, he/she had learned a great deal of humility today.

"Errr. Oh yeah, I already gave the Kettle to the red eye - err I mean long green hair girl." Ranma said. He thought he told them but judging by the look on their faces he probably didn't. "Heh, sorry?"

Herb began to laugh then, a nice hearty laugh. "Of course." She said to herself.

"Setsuna is alive?" Recca asked looking at Ranma.

"Yeah I thought she was locked too, so I used the water on her." Ranma said. "Then I gave it to her and told her to get away from the area."

Recca and Mikagami looked at one another and sighed in relief. Everything was ok. Domon got help, Fuko went with him and Setsuna was saved by Ranma.

"Oh before I forget." Herb said as she walked over to Recca. Slowly and tenderly she touched both side of Recca's arms and his Kanji came back. "I release you from your bind."

Recca felt the familiar rush of power again as one by one his dragons returned to him, he didn't know what else to say, but looked at Herb.

"I shall leave here." Herb said suddenly. She looked at Ranma. "I look forward to our rematch one of these days." She said honestly.

Ranma big sweated. "Maybe when I get a bit better." He said nervously.

Herb looked and him and did a 'blink blink' motion, then suddenly threw her head back and laughed. "You are an interesting man Ranma Saotome." she said and then walked away. Her two companions waved at the trio and left to follow their future ruler obediently.

"Say Herb?" Mint voiced echoed in the distance.

"Yes?" Herb soft voiced replied back.

"I am really glad you are a girl still, I would have missed your breast." Mint voice sounding further and further away. "owww!"

"There go three very strange individuals." Mikagami said as he watched the three leave under the cover of the night.

"Bah, I seen stranger." Ranma said honestly.

"Really?" Recca asked. "Like what?"

"Lemme tell ya guys I am pretty sure a guy named pantyhose will come here and he might have the curse to turn into a Yeti riding a bull while ho-"

So the trio's conversation went as they made their way back to civilization.

***********************Horai Hospital ****************

The girls were sleeping in the waiting area when the earthquake struck. They had gotten tired trying to figure out how to use the tea kettle, then they tried some of Rei's charms and that didn't work. They even called Michiru, but all her mirror would show her was the Tea Kettle. Making themselves comfortable around the hospital waiting area they huddled together to keep warm.

"Ahhh!" Usagi said screaming. "Earthquake!"

The hospital building shook violently, the magazines on the table fell, and the nurse's stand papers flew everywhere. There was a sudden rush of panic as patients woke up crying in terror demanding to know what was going on.

"Quickly girls stand in doorways or crawl under the table." Setsuna said as she herself tried to find a suitable spot.

The florescent lights were flickering wildly as the quake continued. Many of the girls had found safe haven underneath the waiting tables while a few went to stand between several of the room hallways when just as suddenly it stopped. Some of the people that had stayed at the hospital with their loves one fritter out of the room demanding to know what was going on while others just tried to reassure their family or friends everything was ok.

"What the heck was that?" Rei asked huffing.

"The earthquake?" Minako volunteered.

"It was rhetorical!" Rei said. Truth of the matter was she was scared out of her mind.

"It was probably a minor one judging by the length of it duration." Ami said. It would have been less funny had she was not saying it as she was crawling out from under a table.

Someone turned on the television hoping to gain any insight on the earthquake. It was 15 minutes later when there was a news flash alert showing the map of Japan and the impact point. At the bottom they also said where the quake originated from and how long it lasted.

"Oh my god!" Makoto said reading the point of origin. "Look at where they said it originated!"

"Horai mountain area?!" Minako shrieked. "Isn't that where-"

"Ranma and nichan are supposed to be." Ranko said feeling numb. She wasn't so sure it was an earthquake anymore.

"I can't see anything since the light show." Minako said as she peered out the window. "It's too dark out there."

The girls began to settle down after a while chit chatting, yet all of them nervous by the tension in the room. They had lost most of their sleepiness and decided to talk about things that didn't matter while thinking about things that did in their minds. It was close to 2 am when they started to get sleepy again.

"Look's like they are asleep." Recca said. "Look like little an-ack!"

Recca was cut off suddenly as Ranko hugged his battered and bruised form crying all the while.

"You're ok!" Usagi said as she went over to hug Recca also. Ranko still hadn't let Recca go while he soothed her small frame.

"Huh wha-what's going oh my god!" Makoto started to say blearily until she saw who the newcomers were. She rushed over and gave him a hug also. Her exclamation however woke the rest of the girls up who all hugged him. Follow by hugging Mikagami who was standing next to Recca.

"I am sure Mi-chan would like a hug too Ranko." Recca said to his sister as she was still latched onto his neck. "He might think you don't lo-oof!" He started to say but found Ranko fist buried in his gut.

"Baka!" Ranko half yelled. "Here I was worried about you and you go and crack stupid jokes like that!"

"Ah, sorry. My bad?" Recca said nervously. He then felt Ranko let him go as she went to stand in front of Mikagami nervous. She was slow and hesitant to hug him as her face was all flushed red. Recca decided to help her by tripping and falling pushing her off balance into Mikagami arms. "Ahhh I tripped!"

Ranko and Mikagami stayed there for what seemed like an eternity blushing beet red as they felt the warmth from one another.

"H-hello Ranko." Mikagami said softly. "You are doing well?"

Ranko could only blush and nod, she didn't feel the need to let him go. "You're ok?" She asked. She sank more of herself into him causing the other girls in the room to let out a loud 'awww' which only served to make her blush some more.

"Recca!" Nodoka said as she heard the girls chattering. She had walked out to admonish them for being loud when she saw her son and hugged him. She push him away after a while scanning him in the hospital's dim light to see if everything was ok. Other then a few bruises and minor cuts he seems to be well. "You made it back."

"I'm home mom." Recca said smiling to his mother. He watched as she went over to fuss over Mikagami. In all of the talking that ensued he went to where his mom emerged from and saw Yanagi, his princess sleeping in a chair near Domon. He smiled at her as he walked over and began to stroke her hair.

"Mmm OH! Recca!" Yanagi said as she hugged him as if her life depended on it. She slowly healed him automatically as they hugged before he pushed her away. "You're hurt!" she said accusingly.

"My dragons healed up most of my damage. It's all superficial wounds now Hime." Recca said softly. He looked over to Domon. "You helped him Hime?"

Yanagi nodded as she blushed at his nickname for her. She was trying to get him to quit, but it seems he felt she was a princess.

"Thank you." Recca said honestly as he held his princess close to him. Together the two enjoyed an intimate moment before Fuko interrupted them.

"Get a room you two!" Fuko said smiling. She was happy to see her friend back. "Mi-chans' ok?" she asked. She heard Mikagami outside and she wondered about his condition.

"Yeah, we're fine, both of us." Recca said honestly.

Mikagami was in the middle of reassuring people that everything was fine with the group when a nurse walked over to them.

"This is a hospital and again I must ask everyone from talking loudly as to not disturb our patients!" The Nurse scolded. Immediately they mumbled their apologies as the nurse stalk off back to her station.

"Hey where'd Recca go?" Usagi said suddenly.

"Heh, knowing him he left to go greet his princess." Ranko said still wrapped in Mikagami's arms. It felt too damn nice. She saw the group wink and nudged at one another as they talked in hushed whispers.

"So, everything ok now?" Mikagami asked. Ranma gave him a piece of information before he separated from the boys. "Did you girls get unlocked?"

"Oh, we tried, but it doesn't seem to work. We are trying to figure out if it had any magic words to it." Ami said tiredly. She had been up most of the night trying to figure it out.

"Did you try to using it with hot water?" Mikagami asked. The girls went silent for a while before Setsuna was the first to speak up. "Hot water?" she asked.

"Yes, Ranma said don't forget to use hot water if the kettle had been empty for more then twenty mintues, apparently once it get hot water inside it will continued to boil until it runs out." Mikagami said as he gave them the piece of information Ranma told him before parting ways with the boys. He saw the girls think about it then went over to the cooler filling it with hot water.

"I'll try it first." Usagi said as she stood still. Slowly the hot water was poured on her making her winced that was before she felt a roaring in her ears as she felt her magic return to her. It was as if someone just plugged her power back into her system. "Oh my god, it's back!"

"Oh me next!" Minako said as she got in line. One by one the girls were unlocked, each of them not needing to transform to feel the power returning. They were all chatting idly when Usagi stiffened and scanned the room.

"Mikagami-kun." Usagi asked, eyes still searching the room. "Where IS Ranma?"

"Hey you're right! Where did he go?" Makoto asked eyes scanning the room also. The girls all seem similarly concerned as they all scanned for Ranma's presence before their eyes feel on Mikagami again.

"He ah...he left shortly before we arrived at the hospital." Mikagami said. Ranma had waved goodbye to the boys begging off saying he was going home. Never mind that home was a few hours from where they were at, but he was insistence and so they let him leave.

"But why would he leave?" Rei asked a bit hurt. Weren't they friends?

"He said it was a family affair and that he didn't feel like intruding." Recca said coming out of Domon room with one arm around Yanagi. "It was not my place to stop him."

Ranma's words stung the group. They had only really known the boy for one day and already he had felt like a close member of their wacky family. To have him say he didn't feel like he was a part of it stung pretty badly.

"I-I see." Usagi said in a neutral tone of voice.

"That baka!" Ranko said. "That stupid dense perverted baka!" she fumed, she was angry at herself and Ranma. "What an insensitive jerk!"

"Maybe, but you owe him your life for getting that kettle back." Recca said diplomatically. "If it wasn't for him Herb would have killed us. We owe him our lives."

"What did he do that was perverted?!" Mikagami shouted looking at Ranko. She was the one that called him a pervert, did Ranma do something to her? "I'll kill him!"

Ranko saw the way Mikagami looked at her and felt flattered. "No he didn't do anything to me, but he umm...well we found out his perverted hobbies." she said blushing.

"What he do steal your girls panties or something?" Recca asked taking a seat in the waiting area. The girls, except Setsuna, seemed to blushed red.

"No!" They all yelled.

"Then what was it?" Recca asked genuinely confused.

"Apparently, Ranma has a healthy manly appetite." Nodoka said as she took a seat along with the rest of the girls. "Even before he went off to battle he bought gentleman's magazine to help him focus his excess energy."

"Gentle wha?" Recca asked. What was his mom saying?

"He bought a bunch of porno magazine baka!" Ranko yelled at her brother blushing as the other girls blushed too, a picture of Ranma looking really perverted, his nose snorting while looking at the porno magazine was a bit much. "They all feature women with -"

"Big breasts." Recca said. Then he looked at the girls and realized he said too much. "Errr..heh. Lucky guess?" He tried to play it off.

"Rec-ca-KUN." Yanagi said as she seemed to emit an aura of malice, unheard of for his princess. "How do you know about Ranma-san's pastimes?" She said, her voice promising pain.

"Umm...errr." Recca said sweating bullets until an idea hit him. "Mi-chan! Why don't you tell them!"

Mikagami who was enjoying his friend's discomfort suddenly felt seven pairs of glacial eyes on him. One pair, however, looked hurt and disappointed in him. "W-wait, it's not what you think!"

"Then explain. Mi-Chan." Ranko said coldly. She never used that nick name with him ever.

Mikagami sweated bullets. "Ranma used it against the perverted boys! We didn't see anything we swear! He used it to knockout Mint and Lime!" Mikagami said quickly.

"Used it." Ranko said looking at him." Against the boys? How?"

"Eerrrr. He flashed the magazine in their face stunning them, and then knocked them out!" Mikagami quickly confessed. "We didn't see anything he had us hold it for him for a while when he used them all later against the two guys."

"Why would he..." Ranko said starting to look confused now. "He fought them before so he said he knew their weakness and..."

"That's how he defeated them last time!" Ami said snapping her fingers. "He must have showed them porno magazines to distract them while he defeated them in his old world!"

"So...he's NOT a pervert!" Makoto said happily. She didn't know why, but Ranma stocks just went up in her eyes. He wasn't eyeing her breast after all.

"I knew it!" Usagi said triumphantly. "I knew he was a good guy and not perverted!" she seem quite happy with her summary.

"While a bit underhanded." Setsuna said deciding to pipe in. "It was effective right?" she looked over to the boys who nodded.

"Yeah, apparently they are really fascinated by womens br- err assets and it distracted them." Recca said eagerly. "If we had done that we might have all been able to tag team Herb."

"Crude, but effective." Setsuna said, she should have thought of it, but she guessed boys understood boys better.

"Wait a minute." Rei said, something was tickling at her memory. "Didn't he say he couldn't USE the same tricks to beat Herb twice?"

"That's true." Ami said frowning. "He did say that he couldn't do what he did back in his old world against Herb, in fact..." She started to recall his attitude. "He seemed nervous about something."

"Wait, Wait I remember, now could it be because he couldn't buy the hentai magazine because he was under age?" Makoto asked. "I mean he had Haruka and Michiru buy them for him remember?"

"Maybe he stole them and felt he couldn't steal them again." Minako ventured her guess. "But then again didn't he say he followed Herb and his friend directly afterward making no stops?"

"THE FUCKING ASSSHOLE!" Ranko said loudly and wilted under the nurse's glare.

"That fucking asshole!" Ranko said again through gritted teeth. She saw her mom disapproving stare, but the others confused looks so she told him. "What was he cursed to turn into at the time?"

"A girl, OH my god!" Ami said as she realized. "He flashed HIS breast at them! Oh my god!"

"Oh my naive friend, not just any breast." Ranko said angrily. "Who did he say he was cursed to look like at the time?"

"Didn't be he say he looked like you, oh my god that asshole!" Ami said, her friends shocked by her outburst.

"Wait wait wait, He used your body to distract them in a fight?" Minako asked.

"OH my god! He flashed your tits all over town!" Rei said in a hushed whisper after the nurse glare in their direction again. "That asshole!"

"No wonder he got nervous when he was reminiscing!" Makoto said in hushed tones.

The other Senshi all got it and looked at one another.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Recca said honestly. "I mean it was on another world and it was his body he used, what's the problem?"

"The problem!? The problem?!" Ranko would have shrieked if she could. "He flashed MY goods all over TOWN. Not only that he used a GIRL'S BODY as a weapon by EXPOSING it to perverts! What else did he do with my body?!"

"Oh my god!" Minako said as her eyes widen in realization. "He could have had some fun time with your body!"

"Nooo! Minako why did you tell me!" Ranko said close to tears now. Oh what perverted things did Ranma do with her body.

"No wonder he was disgusted by you in class." Makoto said fanning the flames while grinning. "He knew your body intimately!"

"Oh god!" Ranko said. "I feel so dirty now!"

"Settle down girls!" Usagi said in a commanding tone. "Now you are just overreacting. Granted he is a jerk for treating a girl's body like that, but at least he's not a pervert. We will ask him more about that LATER. Remember he HELPED us."

The other Senshi all settled down with that explanation. However Usagi promised herself to find out exactly what Ranma did when he had Ranko's body. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 3 AM.

***************Juuban, Ranma Apartment******************

Urd slid her legs back into her room as she exited the television. She stretched her body as if to get rid of a few kinks not unlike a cat and got out some of her sake to enjoy it slowly reflecting on the day.

"Oh, Ranma, Ranma, Ranma." Urd said softly. She felt the Ranma side of her soul's warm emotion as if answering to her voice.

"You know, I think Herb likes you. I mean REALLY likes you." Urd said grinning as she knocked back some more Sake. She felt the Ranma side of her soul shudder.

"Why not Ran-chan, she's quite cute don't you think?" Urd said grinning, then turned to look at the mirror, her eyes locked on her reflection. She was wearing a stylish white one piece with a leather jacket covering across the top of her breast and down her lower back. She had to admit she looked quite sexy. She smiled cutely as she grabbed her hair and pulled it up to see what it would look like in a bun. The Ranma side of her soul shuddered at her suggestion at first then warmed with approval when she played with her hair.

"You know I do believe we cheated using me to travel to Horai." Urd said smiling she was sure Belldandy would have disapproved, but shrugged her shoulders. What's done was done. "But since it wasn't for anything personal I don't think the Almighty would mind."

A comfortable silence ensued as Urd slowly enjoyed the Sake with her soul mate. The Ranma side of her soul still made her feel tense and battle ready.

"Ahhh!" Urd said as she finished her sake. She still felt Ranma's thrill of battle, it was a chess game at the highest level and she had won and she didn't do it with any goddess power, just under her own mortal power. Technically she didn't have any bumps and bruises, but she felt the aches and pains of the fight very vividly. She looked at the mirror and winked, she knew just how to calm down the Ranma side of her soul.

Walking to the bathroom she looked at the very out of place interior. Impossible as it may seem, there was a commercial size hot tube commonly seen in a public bathhouse in there and steam rose all around her letting her know the water was nice and warm for her thanks to an invention made by Skuld upon her request, the girl did her fancy calculation and enlarged the space in the bathroom exponentially. She even converted the power usages to run a facility of this size to a bare minimum. She had to hand it to the squirt since her inventions could be pretty useful sometimes.

Tentatively Urd stood near the edge of the Furo, watching the steam rise up and slowly walked into it.

"Mmmmm." She moaned aloud in ecstasy as she sank in the water. She let herself enjoy a few moments of guilty pleasure before she began her objective, the purification rites.

The purification rites were something every goddess must do to cleanse their body and soul of the conflicts that day. The purification rites were also the one thing she knew Ranma enjoyed doing with her greatly. After all, she loved it. Cleansing one's body and soul was important for all goddesses. Ranma's side of her soul was still unsettled as she had yet to be able to calm herself from the excitement of battle. Slowly, steadily she begins to quiet her feelings, not unlike how Ranma did for her the other day on the rooftop. She felt the Ranma side of her soul's trepidation as she closed her eyes hands cupped together as if she was praying, opened her mouth and sang.

When Ranma performed his katas for her it was in a way the most intimate experience the two could feel, their senses heighten and they moved and felt as one. For Urd singing was as intimate as Ranma performing his katas, and some goddesses do it all the time like Belldandy while others couldn't do it properly like Skuld. Urd had never sang for anyone save when she was alone with Ranma, the singing spells she could perform well enough, but to sing like she did in her, purification rites, not even Belldandy had heard her do. She sang only for the Ranma side of her and knew with certainty if she just sang for herself, she was sure it wouldn't have been as beautiful or sweet to her ears as it was now. Like Ranma performing his katas to unify them, she sang too for them as their souls once again perfectly fused with one another.

Little did Urd know as she sang people all over her apartment complex went into a restful slumber at peace with themselves. She continued like this for an hour until the purification was completed.

"Liked that Ranma?" Urd asked softly to herself. It was some new hymns she had come up with just then and she could tell Ranma appreciated it judging by the warmness in her heart. Luckily for the shared soul, they had no school tomorrow, something about some holiday, but she didn't care. She might go and visit Bell and Keiichi tomorrow, she knew she hadn't known them long, but it was maddening for her to see her favorite couple barely getting pass first base. According to Skuld they'd been living together for a while now, she may not know as much as she'd like thanks to the Ranma side of her violently objecting to her trying to experiment, but she did know you don't do more then just hold hands for four years!

Standing up and stretching herself she glanced in the mirror at her face and touched her lips. She turned her mind back to the other matter that had vexed her today. Artemis kissing **her** was one thing, but how dare she kiss Ranma. Artemis will face Urd's wrath the next time she saw her and she knew just the thing too. She chuckled evilly as she took a medicine ball with the (&) symbol, ( 0_0 ) symbol and the (%) symbol. Oh yeah, Artemis was going to pay.

Suddenly a wave of fatigue washed over her and glancing over at the time she noticed it was pretty late. Toweling herself and magically drying her hair she giggled as she wore the girl version of the pajamas she bought for Ranma. Where his was a baby blue Chinese style cut, hers was a light pink in the same cut only with pink hearts patterns randomly placed all over it. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she was pleased with how perfectly it fitted her. She felt a wave of warmth as the Ranma side of her soul seems to approve also.

Making the way to their bed room, she turned off the lights and crawled on their bed. It was a nice king size one enough to fit two or more, it seemed appropriate for her to purchase it at the time. With a quick hop she bounced on the bed and had the fluffy comforter wrapped all around her, she snuggled deeper on the bed trying to find the good spot and inhaled her favorite scent, Ranma. He had slept there the majority of the time so it would stand to reason that his scent would be there and for reasons she was not entirely too sure of, it comforted her like no other. Finally comfortable as she hugged one of Ranma's pillows she started to drift off to sleep.

"Night Ran-chan." Urd said faintly as sleep overtook her. In a matter of moments she was in deep slumber hugging Ranma's pillow tighter.

If Urd had bothered to check her answering machine, she would had notice she had fifteen missed calls in the span of two hours and seven messages. A look at the caller I.D would have revealed that it all came from one Keiichi Morisato.

To Be Continued.....

Author Notes- Much thanks to Shannon Dee and Scott Pike for once again pre-reading and editing this fic, without them it would be all but impossible. I was half afraid the begining was to graphic but what the hell, it's HELL it suppose to be dark and gloomy. No doubt this chapter might piss alot of people off, but this is where I deviated from the outline , simply because ten years ago I did not know about Hild's existance. Well the fic will speak for itself, C&C are always welcome as are reviews. Thanks for reading :D


	17. Mother's Daughter

Warp Realities

Disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi

Ah! My Goddess created by Kōsuke Fujishima

Flames of Recca created by Nobuyuki Anzai

I do not own any of these characters, all anime belong to their respective companies. Don't sue me.

Editors and Pre-readers : Scott Pike and Shannon Dee. Thanks you sooo much.

Chapter 17

Mother's Daughter

******* Horai District Hospital ******************

Usagi was the first to wake up as a beam of sunlight struck her eye. She only had a few hours of rest, but already she could hear the doctor and nurses bustling. Stretching out to yawn she looked at the waiting room area to find all of her friends there: Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Ranko and Setsuna. It felt like she just reached the end of a journey in her mind. What she did with the Outers' and her new focus will be her new priority now, that and boys of course. Oh, can't forget food.

"Mmmm-Morning." Ranko said as she started to rise up. She blushed as she saw she was leaning on a sleeping Mikagami. She always got up earlier to practice a few kata before school. Luckily there was no school today, long weekends rock.

"Mmmm Hmmm, guys." Minako said as she turned on her side and continued to sleep some more.

Quietly the two girls lowered their voice and went to clean themselves up. Everything was ok now, truly ok since two days ago. Usagi had just finished dabbing water on her face when she heard Ranko yelping.

"Oh my GOD!"

Usagi rushed out to see Ranko looking out the window, her expression shocked. Her friends were roused up, prepared for battle, while the non combatants looked sleepy but were blearily getting up. She followed Ranko to the window and looked out the window.

"GOD!" Usagi shrieked.

"OH GODDESS!" A man in a room said.

"OH MY GOD!" Another shriek from down the hall, oh and on it went exclamations of surprise and shock.

The rest of the girls and boys went over to the window and looked incredulously at the scene before them. Mount Horai known for it's notorious solidarity, being the only mountain without being near any mountain was simply put, gone. Instead what they saw is a crater like hole filled with rubble. They saw a stream of cars making its way to the once former mountain, probably news crews. There were also fighter planes and helicopters that bore the U.N insignia flying towards the mountain in droves.

Mikagami and Recca looked stunned. They knew the mountain was cracking, but they didn't think the entire mountain would be gone. Fuko and Nodoka ran into the room moments later looking wild eyed at the boys and the boys just looked dumbly back at the girls.

"What did you guys do?!" Fuko asked in a high pitch squeal.

"It wasn't us!" Mikagami and Recca said simultaneously. "It was Ranma!"

"Oh my god! I thought he was yanking our chain about blowing up a mountain." Minako said. "Oh my god!"

"Wait, you knew?" Recca asked her.

"Well, I mean seriously, could YOU blow up a mountain?" She asked Recca back, to which he shook his head 'no'.

It was a little while later; when everyone settled down from glancing at the missing landmark, they got ready to leave. Domon was fine and woke up hungry. He was bopped on the head by Fuko as he drooled over the Senshi. It was an hour later when everyone packed their stuff up and went to check Domon out of the hospital. He would be riding with Nodoka because his lower back was still bruised from the near fatal blow, which left the girls with the boys and only one topic which they wanted to discuss.

"So..." Minako said, breaking the silence. "What do we want to do about Ranma?"

"Well after I find out exactly what he did with my body when he had it…" Ranko trailed off not knowing either.

The group all trailed off thinking of what to do or say to Ranma. They owed him one, a big one, yet they had been enemies, he had thrashed them and in return they nearly killed him. Although it was all forgiven and forgotten already, it was still a new relationship. None of them knew just what to do with Ranma.

"I know! First off we should thank him before anything else." Makoto said. "What do you guys think?"

"I dunno." Recca said honestly. "I mean it's nice, but it also kind of puts him on the spot. Guys just like to play it cool you know, maybe Ranma does also."

"Geez, you're no help at all!" Ranko said to Recca who quickly stuck out his tongue back at her.

"Well, I don't know what girly stuff you guys would like to do." Recca said putting Ranko in a head lock. "Although not you, you're too much of a tomboy."

"Why you!" Ranko said as she quickly tickled Recca to get him to let go. The two looked at each other and fell in a battle stance.

"Geez, knock it off you guys." Minako said. "We're trying to think here."

Brother and sister both looked contrite before they both stuck their tongues out at Minako, who rolled her eyes at them.

"You know..." Ami said quietly. "We could always give him a thank you and welcome party."

The group stopped and looked at Ami. She sweated underneath their gaze when the girl suddenly hugged her.

"That's a great idea Ami!" Usagi enthused. "Ohhh, we can have umm, barbecue and ummm, okonomiyaki and...Oh my goodness my mouth is drooling."

"Good one Ami." Minako said with a wink.

"Well, where is it going to be held at?" Rei asked, seeing her friends look she quickly waved up her hands. "Oh, don't get me wrong; I would offer the shrine, but we are having a few priests and their students studying there for the next month. Can't really do it there..."

"Oh well, that's ok Rei." Makoto said. "We could do it at a park or Setsuna's house."

"Or our house." Recca said shocking the girls. "What? It's big enough to fit everyone. It has a dojo and not just any dojo, a dojo for Saotome-san."

Ranko looked at her brother and suddenly hugged him tightly. He could be so thoughtful sometime.

"Well, who's going to go invite him?" Recca asked. Looking at the girls he amended. "Besides me, since it is our house, I should be there as the head boy. Ranko too, but it could get awkward. Usagi would be nice."

The girls looked at Recca again and once again marveled at how he solved their dilemma.

"Wow, you were Team Hokage leader after all." Rei said amazed.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Recca asked giving her a strange look.

"It means you are a baka half the time ni-chan, but we love you for it." Ranko said walking by her brother's side. The other girls fell in behind around her as they made their way home. With their powers restored, they found themselves talking about the pig-tailed boy's party; after certain issues were discussed, of course.

**************************Juuban Ranma's Apartment***************************

**BRIIIING~~~**

Urd groaned and dug herself deeper into the bed, using Ranma's pillow she covered her head with it to block out the intruding sound.

**BRIIIIIIIINGG~~~**

Whimpering Urd used the comforter and curled herself in a protective ball trying to tune out the sound.

**BRRRRRINNNG~~~**

Urd blearily swam out from underneath the sea of blanket to look at the time. It was five thirty. She barely got any rest, who in the hell could be calling her at this hour?

**BRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNNG- CLICK-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP~~~~~**

_"You have reached Ranma's-" _Ranma familiar voice piped over the speaker_. "- and Urd's!" _Her voice _piped _in after a three second delay_. "Leave a message." _Ranma finished_._

Urd fell back on her bed huffing as she wrapped herself in the blanket again when she heard the breathing over the phone. There was something odd about it.

"_He-hey um, Ranma and Urd, this is.-err- the eighth time I have called, but I don't know who else to contact_." Keiichi voiced piped over the speaker. Urd again dug herself deeper in the comforter while the Ranma side of her seemed to insist she wake up.

"Hmmm, Just a few more min Ranma..." Urd whined softly.

"_Umm-I hope you guys are ok, Belldandy and Skuld didn't return last night after getting a phone call...I'm worried. She's usually back by now. Umm call me back please... Hope you are ok too… bye_" Keiichi said in a worried voice as he hung up.

Urd jolted awake in her bed and looked at the answering machine. Checking the number she noticed there were a lot of missed calls and messages, a press of a button later and she found out it all came from Keiichi. Awake now and worried she called Keiichi back.

"Keiichi, its Urd, what do you mean my sisters haven't returned?" Urd said over the phone. She had to hold the phone away form her ears as he shouted for joy over the speaker. After assuring him she was very much ok, she asked him to elaborate on his messages.

"Belldandy got a call yesterday from...errr Heaven?" Keiichi started unsure. "She looked worried and told me she would be back in a few hours. But by night time she haven't returned and Skuld got worried so she left me also looking for Belldandy." he said sadly.

"After a few hours I got worried and tried to call you, but you weren't home either. I ...I have a bad feeling and thought maybe I was over reacting. This is the first time I been separated from Belldandy in years, but she didn't even call. They-They didn't return this morning either...I'm worried about them Urd. Am I over reacting?" he asked her hoping he didn't sound to clingy.

Urd mind was thinking fast, maybe something was wrong with the system or a huge bug invasion. Though she never suffered through one she heard it could take days sometimes. Maybe she should check her email, but first she had to reassure Keiichi.

"Well it could be a massive bug outbreak, tell you what, lemme make a few calls and I'll let you know? I am sure everything's fine." Urd lied. Keiichi, a sap in her opinion, fell for it and sounded relieved. She almost felt bad. Almost.

"Thanks Urd!" Keiichi said happily. "I owe ya one!"

"Hah! You want to repay me you gotta get my big sis laid!" Urd said teasingly back. "Pop that cherry, you're not getting any younger, hate for you to depend on a blue pill at the rate you guys are progressing."

"Urd~~" Keiichi said and she could feel him blushing on the other side. "Errr--I'll think about it..."

"Just remember, you don't need those blue pills, I can make you something that's ten time more effective." Urd said over the phone. She could, she had taken to chemistry like a duck to water.

"OK, I'll let you got now bye!" Keiichi said hurriedly and hanged up on her.

"Bwhahahaha! He's so cute!" Urd said to herself and felt a protesting vibe from the Ranma side of her soul. She placed a hand over her heart and smiled. "Of course I'm a lot cuter in my guy form." that seem to placate the Ranma side of her soul.

"Now let see what's going on..." Urd said in a sing song voice. Taking out some sake she began to sip at it. It was early in the morning for that, but she didn't care. Turning on her Asgardian laptop she waited for the wireless connection to make contact with Yggdrasil's server.

**NO WIRELESS CONNECTION FOUND**

Urd blinked. Clicking the search button again using her wireless Asgardian card she waited and the same message popped up again. "The heck" she said wonderingly. "Maybe it's down for maintenance..."

Urd didn't really think so and the Ranma side of her seemed to agree. Well if she can't uplink with Yggdrasil time to place a call. Walking over to the phone she dialed Heaven.

"We're sorry the number that you are trying to reach is temporarily out of service. Please try again later. Again, the number you are trying to reach is temporarily out of service, Please try your call back later. Repeat. The number you have tried to dial 7-."

Urd hung up the phone and got really worried. Yggdrasil being down was one thing, but the phone was the hard line. It should never be down…Ever.

"Sorry Ranma, I am gonna have to go to heaven." Urd said as she magically transformed into her trademark black sexy clothes. She felt a warm sensation from the Ranma side of her soul, so warm it caused her to stagger. "Thank you Ranma." she said softly.

Concentrating she focused on the elemental powers and start to trace a pattern on the floor. It didn't take long, but she was still relatively new so making the teleportation sigil still took her a couple of minutes before she was able to used it. Finishing up, she stood in the center and chanted the incantation.

The sigil drawing was kind of like a recall beacon and that was why she was surprised when she did not reach heaven, but instead smacked straight into the heavenly gate.

The heavenly gate was a sentient gate that let gods and goddesses through to the mortal realm and while doing so it would also download any new information they had seen for itself. It rarely talked and except for a recent incident with Keiichi, it was supposed to be in working order. That was why Urd was surprised to see its body charred and burnt.

"Gate-chan?" Urd asked the battered Gate of Heaven. Part of it was broken off, she could feel its pain along with Ranma's side of her soul worrying.

"U-urd?" The Gate voice pushed into her mind. Before Urd knew it there was a flash of light and she was in Heaven, although it didn't look like Heaven.

"What the hell?" Urd said not caring she just said a foul world in Heaven. She looked around and she saw blackened and charred buildings everywhere, she could see smoke in the distances from the administrative sector of heaven. She was about to head in that area when she heard someone cough. Looking at the front desk in the entrance of a building she saw Chronos, the clumsy girl in the Goddess relief Office.

"Chronos!" Urd said as she rushed to the girl's side. Looking at the girl she noticed her goddess clothing was in tatters and fearing the worst she checked the girl's pulse, finding the girl was very much alive, though injured. Quickly taking out her medical kit, she swished around some odd looking pills in a vial of liquid and drank it. Letting it mix with her essence she bent down and kissed Chronos, letting the medicine flow into the girl mouth.

As expected the girl began to look a lot better as her wounds all began to heal up. Looking around she found a safe place and carried Chronos over ther; putting her in a comfortable position all the while wondering what had happened. What or who could attack heaven? Could it be Hell? Could Armageddon have started already? Ragnarok, as her pantheon liked to call it. She always thought it was far off, but from the looks of things, this looked very much like how she envisioned the Twilight of the Gods.

"U-Urd?" A weak voice said from behind her. Urd startled turned around and saw Lind leaning on her battle axe. Lind was also a goddess of battle, she trained brutally with the Valkyries of Asgard, and she was Thor's right hand in this pantheon. The battle goddess was proud, to see her in such a state was disconcerting. No matter, Urd quickly crossed the distance between them and supported her friend.

"Lind? Are you ok?" Urd asked. She started to take her medical kit out again, but was stopped by Lind.

"Save it, Thor and the other five need help. You are closest to the Five in terms of strength, you have to go and help them before She breaches Kami-sama's office and then Ragnarok will really happen." Lind said.

Urd looked confused. "What happened? Who's "she" and Ragnarok hasn't started yet?" Judging from the scene all around her, Urd had good reason to believe the End of All Things was well on its way to being completed.

"No." Lind said seriously. "Only Daimakaicho is here, but if she confronts Kami-sama directly her powers will be unsealed and all out war between heaven and hell would happen. We can't let that happen!"

"The DAIMAKAICHO IS HERE?!" Urd shrieked. The Lord of Hell, the enemy of all things was HERE in Heaven, for the first time in her life Urd was truly afraid.

**KA-THOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

The loud explosion made Urd looked in the direction of the administrative sector. That was one of the golden spires that had just been cracked.

"Where are the others?" Urd asked. She did not see any dead bodies around except for Chronos and she had only been badly hurt.

"It was only the Daimakaicho that showed up and she's making a bee line for Kami-sama's office. Everyone who was a non-combatant was cleared out as we moved in to contain her. It's been a brutal day and thankfully she is limited in what she could do." Lind said as she looked at the falling spire.

"Urd!" A figure said as she tackled Urd with a hug. "You're here!" Urd looked down into the eyes of her sister.

"Skuld! You're ok!" Urd said as she hugged the girl. The girl started to cry in relief as Urd tried her best to comfort her little sister. She wasn't good at this sort of stuff like Belldandy but she was good in other ways. "Glad to see ya made it runt."

The runt in question looked offended and was about to throw a bomb at her sister when Urd patted her head. "That's the Skuld I'm use to seeing." She said with affection. Skuld blushed at the compliment and put the bomb away. Looking around she noticed her other sister is missing. "Hey! Where's Belldandy?"

Skuld frowned and looked off in the distance at the administrative sector. "She was authorized to remove her limiters and she ...went to stop the Daimakaicho. Belldandy-nee could be hu-."

"I think she will be fine." Lind cut in and looked at Urd. "Really, you should clear the area like the rest of the second class goddesses, but your power is close enough to a first class that I think you could help us. All first class gods and goddesses have had their limiters removed. Things will be much better when Odin and Zeus get back from the antimatter plain, but that is not for a few more hours. We need your help Urd."

Urd looked at Lind as if she was stupid. The Ranma side of her was letting her know exactly what she thought of the situation. A martial artist duty is to defend the weak and a goddess's duty is to protect the flock. The two went hand in hand and Lind would have had to fight her to keep her away from the Daimakaicho. The fear she felt earlier only lasted a moment as the Ranma side of her soul asserted itself and made her tremble with excitement. She was about to throw down with the ruler of Hell! How many people can say that?

"A herd of Pegasus couldn't drag me away from this fight." Urd said looking at Lind and then hugging Skuld. "Take care squirt. I'll bring Bell-neechan back...Promise."

"You better!" Skuld said then affectionately hugged her younger sister.

"Feh! Urd never loses" Urd said confidently pointing to herself. Magically changing her suit to a hot pink leather shirt and matching black pants she went off in search of the Daimakaicho. She was close to the city when she felt the oppressive aura and suddenly her flight power was cut and she fell. Thanks to the Saotome mid-air combat technique she adjusted her weight and landed lightly on her feet.

"Clever, making sure no one can strike her from the air." Urd thought to herself and quickly bounded into the city where she saw Raiden's battered form. He didn't look dead, but he did look close to it. He was lying in a caved in building, groaning. She quickly made her way over to him.

"Yo Raiden, you ok?" Urd asked with real concern. Raiden groaned as his eyes focused on her.

"Urd?" Raiden asked perplexed. "Shouldn't you be hiding with the others?" He was of course referring to the evacuation of any divine being second class and lower.

Urd dropped him and looked over him insulted. "You think I'd walk away from something like this?" she said with a wave of her arm to encompass the entire city. "You must be kidding."

"But orders are-" Raiden started before Urd's foot found itself in his face.

"Order smorters, you gonna think you can stop me in your condition?" Urd asked archly. Sure she may be second class but she was as strong as any first class, just they wait until the day she earned her first class stripes.

Raiden looked at Urd and sat up resignedly, he couldn't help but admire her figure or the way that combat clothes hugged every inch of her. He was a god, but he was also male. "So...err...think you can help cure me?" Raiden asked blushing. Urd's method of curing was known as the best in Asgard for two reasons. One, it was better then your average healing spell by at least ten times and two, the only way to administer the dosage was by mouth-to-mouth transference.

Urd looked at him and grinned. "Sorry, no can do, I need my powers to fight the Daimakaicho; besides, Ranma wouldn't let me anyway." she said with a wink. Then slowly she leaned seductively toward him where he could actually see down her shirt and gulped. She got close to his ears and whispered softly. "Otherwise, I would gladly do it for such a stud like you." Raiden shivered in delight from the proximity and the whisper.

"Naughty boy." Urd said looking down at his crotch of his pants, causing Raiden to yelp and cover his 'attraction' to her. "If you are well enough for that you are well enough to go back and get healed." Urd said grinning and with a wink jumped to a nearby rooftop.

"Damn..." Raiden said regretfully. Urd was almost always more comfortable with females then males. Every time a male would ask her out she would always tell them Ranma wouldn't approve. The men of heaven was beginning to hate Ranma immensely, how dare he keep such a goddess like Urd for himself! What's was really weird was Urd made no secret of the fact she was attracted to men. The girl was so confusing.

Urd smiled as she felt the mirth from the Ranma side of her soul. Along the way roof hopping she found scatterings of First Class goddesses everywhere. She took the time out to place them in a more comfortable spot and safe zone and continued to make her way. She could feel she was getting closer to the Daimakaicho; the air of evil was getting thicker as she got closer to the heart of the city.

"Urd?" A weak voice said from where she just landed roof hopping. Urd looked around and saw the woman. "P-chan!"

"Don't call me THAT!" Peorth half yelled and winced. The first class goddess looked a little bit worse for wear. "Why are you here, shouldn't you be with the rest of the Seconds?" the goddess asked.

"Nuh-Uh." Urd said smiling. "I was asked to help halt the Daimakaicho advance by Lind."

"R-really." Peorth said. "Be careful, even with our limiters off her power is staggering." The goddess said again wincing. Urd gathered the goddess in her arms and roof hopped to a safer distance near to where some male first class gods were nursing their wounds. Mixing the potion again she gave Peorth mouth to mouth as other gods looked on enviously.

"Thanks." Peorth said feeling much better, her divine powers, however, were depleted.

"No problem." Urd said and bounded off for the Daimakaicho. She was maybe a mile from her destination when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Urd!" A voice cried from below causing Urd to look down. She nearly missed a step as she looked at a battered and white haired Belldandy. They weren't kidding when they said they took the limits off of her.

"Bell!" Urd said and quickly hugged her sister who returned the hug just as affectionately.

"Urd! What are you doing here? All second class goddess are to stay clear of the are-Oh!" Belldandy was saying, but was interrupted mid way when the ground shook, moments later they saw a huge gout of flame shoot to the heavens then the ground settled again.

"That's Apollo!" Belldandy said concerned. It certainly was his signature flame attack, Urd realized. It was also his last resort move, because contained in that blast was a supernova-like energy.

"No time to chat Bell-Ne!" Urd said as she hugged Belldandy and jumped her a bit of a distance away so she'd be safe. She could tell Belldandy had exhausted her powers already.

"Urd, you shouldn't be here, the Daimakaicho is not an opponent you can fight against." Belldandy said softly. For all her power the Daimakaicho proved to be exceedingly stronger. She truly was the ruler of hell.

"Maybe so, but I don't need to defeat her, just delay her long enough for Zeus and Odin to get back." Urd told her sister. "Besides, Lind requested my assistance and the Valkyries should be mounting another attack soon."

Belldandy looked at her younger sister as she was gently placed down near Peorth. Using the same transference method, she left Belldandy to recover not knowing that she had almost fulfilled most of the godling's fantasies involving sisters.

Urd quickly hopped the rooftops on her way to where the battle was being fought. As she got closer to the center the evil oppressive wave felt heavier, she could hear the supersonic sound of punches being thrown and blocked, the very air was vibrating from it. She couldn't sense any other god or goddess powers such was the heaviness of the Daimakaicho aura. The sky also noticeable got darker as she made her way to the center. Using her ki and manna she finally pushed through the aura and made her way to the center. It was a scene which awed her; the Daimakaicho was a solid black formless aura it seem. About ten feet tall its aura was like a dark flame burning wildly. Urd was sure there was a form underneath the aura, but she could not see what it was. In the aura's formless hands was the God of Thunder Thor, the strongest of the Five and he was being held high above the ground. Artemis was shooting her silver arrow into the aura, but it seemed to do little to shake it. Athena was on her back, her battle helmet beside her, a gash had opened on the side of her head. Her battle armor showed signs of battle and the armor itself was forged by the greatest smith in heaven, Hephaestus. To be broken like this, the Daimakaicho was truly terrifying, Urd realized.

Urd knew she was outmatched, she needed to fight smart not hard. Besides the objective was to delay not defeat, Ranma had a lot of tricks for delaying. Glowing in a white aura, she didn't know she obscured her own form by powering up like that.

"Moko Takashiba Ten!" Urd said as she fired a mixed attack of ki and divine energy. It struck the Daimakaicho dead on causing the dark creature to turn and look at her menacingly. Urd quickly dodge as a dark aura beam lanced out nearly taking her head off.

Thor used the momentary distraction by Urd, gathered up Mjollnir and summoned the seven thunders of heaven to slam into the demon lord. The demon lord dropped him in surprise before growling angrily.

"Amaguriken revised. Divine barrage!" Urd said still encased in a white light as she launched hundreds of blows at the Daimakaicho. Her arms blurred as each hit was infused with powerful divine energy. Other then creating little holes in Lord of Darkness aura it didn't seem to faze her as moments later a massive slap sent Urd flying through several buildings.

Urd was a bit disoriented as her aura flickered a bit around her before she regain her sensed to enveloped herself in the divine energies again. Dusting herself off she bounded back to the demon lord only to see Poseidon and Hera, flanked by Freya and Sfy attack the Daimakaicho.

Summoning her holy bolts in her hand she aimed and fired it at the demon lord every time she swatted one of the attackers away. Four was a crowd and Urd was not going to get in the divine beings way.

Hera attacked with some sort of feather attack. Urd had wanted to laugh initially when a huge peacock feather thing fanned behind the queen of the Greek pantheon. Mirth turned into respect when each of the feathers turned lose and fired directly into the Daimakaicho. Great explosions could be heard as the peacock feather impacted the Demon Lord's aura, the impact was so great it caused the surrounding area to shake.

"Charge!" Another voice yelled as another divine blast was fired upon the Daimakaicho.

Urd looked at the newcomer, it was the three eyed general from the Chinese pantheon along with their battle gods. Urd couldn't help but smile as she accessed Ranma's memories, his head had always been filled with tales of their myths. The new comers quickly assaulted the Daimakaicho and then much to Urd's surprised, started to draw a massive sigil on the ground.

The new general himself was engaging the demon lord with his saber staff. It attacks seemingly hurting the Daimakaicho as it started to back off. The other gods from the Chinese pantheon finished drawing their symbols on the ground, then before the Daimakaicho could react, was activated. A twenty foot pagoda was formed, the sigil on the ground wasn't a Norn one, but instead a Chinese one.

The sigil for the Chinese was the circular Ying and Yang symbol. Sometimes it was round other times it was blunted at eight edges. For this one it was actually blunted. Eight gods stood on a circle that was formed around the pagoda and each of them began infusing their energy into it.

"Erlang Shen!" Hera said addressing the general of the Chinese pantheon. "Thanks for the save." she said smiling.

"We came as soon as we could." Erlang Shen, the three eyed god, said honestly. "We won't hold her for long."

"I am surprised Sun Wokong did not come also." Hera said. It was awe inspiring for Urd seeing all these religious figures from different parts of the planet. "We could have used his help."

Erlang Shen grimaced, the rivalry between him and Sun Wokong was legendary. His dislike for the monkey king well known since the Buddha hand incident and the taking of the heavenly throne all those years ago. "He is busy preparing in case we couldn't stop Ragnarok, the armies of our pantheon are assembling."

"As are ours." Hera said nodding. "A pity we draw magic from different sources otherwise we would gladly share the burden of sealing the Daimakaicho." She said looking at the struggling gods holding the pagoda in place.

"How long will the binding last?" Urd asked jumping down to join the divine beings. She was sort of intimated, but then again they were fellow gods and goddesses. She saw Erlang Shen look at her and nodded his head in approval.

"It is hard to say, anywhere from 10 minutes to 10 hours." Erlang Shen said eyeing the pagoda. "It all depend on the Daimakaicho's will verse our will."

"Erlang Shen." Lind said as she flew in with an army of Valkyries at her back. Erlang Shen looked at her also and the two nodded to each other. They were both soldiers what more needed to be said?

"Lind, report." Thor said, the massive man coming up to Lind side.

"All second class goddess's are away from the area sir and the armies are being assembled in case ... Ragnarok happens." Lind said quietly. She had gone to the halls of heroes and told them to prepare for battle soon. Whether it was necessary or not will soon be determined.

"What about Father and Zeus?" Thor asked. "How soon before they arrived?"

"After the initial contact we have been unable to get in contact with them again." Lind said. "Susanoo and Amaterasu will be here as soon as possible."

"I see, good." Thor said nodding.

"Any idea on why she attacked now?" Athena said as she pressed a cloth to her head. "I thought Ragnarok wasn't supposed to happen for a long time."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Thor said eying the pagoda. "Finish evacuating the rest and tell our forces to prepare for when the Daimakaicho breaks free. This binding won't hold her forever."

"OK Thor-"

"Erlang Shen!" One of the Chinese gods yelled as the pagoda began to break.

Urd's eyes widen as the sickening aura flooded the area again. However, what surprised her was while other god and goddess looked ill from the aura, she felt…normal. In fact she didn't want to say anything, but it felt very comfortable to her.

Suddenly the pagoda binding exploded and fell, revealing the Daimakaicho's dark, sickly aura again. Urd and the rest of the gods and goddesses charged their auras and attacked as one, firing their divine attacks at it. It gave a roar of rage and the aura detonated. It knocked and hurt all of the god and goddesses in the vicinity. It was extremely powerful, Urd barely threw up her defense in time before it slammed her against a building wall and threatened to grind her into nothing.

"Divine Hiryuu Shoten ha!" Urd said as she mixed divine and evil auras together. Forming a wind funnel not unlike how Ranma did, she punched it sky ward and felt the aura blast power lesson. Of course now she had an extremely powerful tornado wrecking havoc inside of the city and the Daimakaicho was still standing there unmoving. It was as if all that power that was being bled from her didn't weaken her any. Urd and Ranma had never faced such an indomitable foe. That was when Urd realized her mistake, the Daimakaicho is feeding the tornado so it can get stronger, more powerful so she can destroy everything in her path to get to Kami-sama.

"What have I done?" Urd asked shocked.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Thor asked Urd as he was trying to hold his ground from the massive wind barraged.

"Not unless she cuts it herself, the thing is fueled by her power!" Urd yelled back to Thor and he looked her at her in understanding. A thought suddenly occurred to her, maybe there was a way to get the Daimakaicho to stop.

Gathering up her strength she charged her ki and manna all into her hands. Building it up, she ignored the wind as it became stronger. A massive powerful cyclone in the middle of Asgard could be seen from other pantheons she was sure. This attack would have everything she had in her focused in it, she wanted to fight the Daimakaicho some more, but if she doesn't stop her connection to this funnel then everything will be destroyed.

Cupping her hands together, she put all of her power and being into her one ultimate attack.

"Urd's Final Attack. Divine Raging Lion STORM!" Urd yelled as the ball expanded and shot at the Daimakaicho. The only show of surprise the purple aura blob showed was when it seem to turn toward Urd's attack.

Urd gritted her teeth as she pushed for all she was worth into the attack. She saw the aura from the ruler of hell ripped away, as it got smaller and smaller until it was gone and the blast struck the Daimakaicho directly. Urd felt a huge sense of satisfaction as her blast seem to burn the ruler of hell.

"HA!!" Urd yelled as she forces more of her energy into the blast, it continued for several seconds until she felt her reserves were depleted. Breathing hard she looked between the area where her hands were cupped and at the smoking smothering figure, the cyclone stopped with no new power to draw from. As the smoke cleared she saw a pile of melted flesh and grinned in satisfaction. She couldn't believe it she defeated the ruler of hell. It almost seemed too easy Urd thought suspiciously, a moment later she was proven correct.

**BA-BUMP**

The sound was like a heartbeat as Urd felt an incredible wave of power emitted from the pile of melted flesh. The pile of flesh exploded and a figured revealed itself, Urd eyes widen as she took in the woman that had just emerged. Wearing a purple dress with pink heart patterns, she radiated an aura of sexiness. The dress itself left little to the imagination and hugged her like a second skin. Though that was not what made her pause, it was the fact that the woman looked exactly like her that threw Urd off. Except for the star shape on her fore head and cheeks, she could have passed for Urd's sister. Dropping into a battle stance she realized this woman was the Daimakaicho.

The Daimakaicho, however, did not make a move. She stared at Urd long and hard, not moving a muscle. Emotions seem be running rampant judging by the little twitch on her body. Urd saw the ruler of hell scan her from head to toe with her eyes and before Urd could even react or anticipate the woman had her arms around her, Urd tried to break the grip, but the woman was strong, too strong. It was then she heard a sound she didn't think would be possible, it was crying. The Daimakaicho was crying on her shoulders and the attack didn't seem like an attack, but more like a hug.

"Urd-chan!" The Daimakaicho said. "My baby Urd!"

"What?!" Athena said just regaining consciousness.

"What?!" The other gods and goddesses yelled out shocked.

"What!?" Urd parroted after the other divine beings. Using all of her strength she tried to break the Daimakaicho's grip which prompted the Daimakaicho to release her and hold her at arms length. Urd tried to struggled as the Daimakaicho held her between her arms, then surprisingly, the ruler of hell reached her hand out and caressed Urd cheeks softly. Urd started to sweat bullets at that point.

"Oh my baby girl." The Daimakaicho said softly to Urd. "You are so beautiful, just as I knew you would be." what happened next stunned everyone. She smiled, all traces of malice gone, the heavy aura disappearing. Her attention solely focused on Urd.

"Do I know you?" Urd asked as she continued to try to flex her way out of the ruler of Hell's grip.

"You?!" The Daimakaicho said incredulously. "You will call me Mama or Hild-mama young lady!"

"MAMA?!" Urd yelled shocked. What was this woman talking about and-

"OH my baby girl!" Hild said hugging Urd tighter. "You called me mama!"

"Wha-what ar you talking about!" Urd yelled, that seem to take the Lord of Hell aback a little. "What's all this mama nonsense?!" Urd demanded.

Hild, the ruler of Hell watched Urd for a few moments and slowly, but gently let Urd go though she still kept a hand of her cupping Urd cheek. "Urd, my darling girl I am your mother silly."

"Im-impossible!" Urd tried to deny, but yet a small part of her couldn't help but feel that they did share some sort of connection, not just the looks either. "I was stuck in a time gate until recently no way you could be my moth- er?" Urd trailed off as she saw the furious expression on her 'mother'.

"Damn HIM!" Hild started to rage. "He brought you back and he didn't bother to tell me! Damn him from keeping you away from me!"

"Not today Hild-sama." A powerful voice said from the sky. Urd looked up to see the two strongest persons, beside Kami-sama of course, descend from the sky and face Hild. It was Zeus in full battle regalia with his lighting bolts and the one eye Odin in full armor with his sword.

"Odin, Zeus..." Hild greet frostily. "His lap dogs return I see."

"Hild-sama, we WILL eject you forcibly if you do not leave peaceably." Zeus said without any threat present in his voice.

Hild smiled coldly and cruelly as if daring the two supreme gods to try it. Audible power flared around and another battle threatened to ensued again when Urd put a hand on Hild's arm. Just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Urd, meanwhile, couldn't believe it and yet in her hearts she knew this woman, the Lord of Hell was telling the truth. She was Hild's daughter. She doesn't know how she knew, but she knew this woman loved her, had carried her around talking to her.

"Mo-" Urd looked at Hild and saw a smile beaming on the woman face. For a moment she felt love for the woman then quickly squashed it. "They do not stand alone Daimakaicho."

The look of hurt that crossed Hild's face shocked Urd. She took a half step forward to comfort the woman then stopped. She shouldn't be doing this and yet this woman made her feel funny. She had a mother, a mother who is the Lord of Hell. A mother who she knows loves her unconditionally. However she was still a goddess and this woman was the Ruler of Hell, and she wanted to start Ragnarok. Mother or not it was her duty to prevent the death of all of creation.

Apparently those thoughts must have been visible on her face, for Hild took one look at Urd and her face blossomed with a smile. Urd felt Hild take her into her arms again and embraced her in a gentle hug. Urd could feel the love this woman had for her, it radiated off of her in waves.

"I'll visit you soon." Hild said as she stepped back. Raising her hand, but still looking at Urd, she snapped her fingers summoning a black wind and disappeared.

Urd was staring at the spot where Hild disappeared when she felt Odin's arms around her. She looked up and saw a look of understanding on the god's face.

"It's true?" Urd asked softly as she was being led away. Odin looked at her with a sympathetic eye. She looked around and saw all of the other first class gods and goddesses looking at her strangely. Suddenly Urd felt very self-conscience, no one liked being told they were different. What angered her most was the pitying looks some of them gave her. She was about to yell at them and tell them to look elsewhere when a familiar voice called to her. Turning around she saw Belldandy racing toward her a worried expression on her face. Reaching her little sister, Belldandy enveloped her in a hug and looked at her with genuine concern. She only wondered for a moment if Belldandy would give her the same pitying looks as the other god and goddesses.

"You finally met your mother Urd, aren't you excited?" Belldandy asked.

Looking at her sister, Urd found nothing there but real happiness and suddenly felt another wave of love for her sister. If there was one person that wouldn't treat you differently because your mother is the Lord of Hell, that'll be Belldandy.

"I am in a way, but not..." Urd said honestly. What did that make her if her mother was the Ruler of Hell? "Everyone knows about what the Daimakaicho does, we battle her on a daily bases, to have someone that cruel and sadistic as your mother...."

"Urd." Belldandy said seriously. Urd caught a hint of disapproval in her tone, disapproval toward her. "I know she may be all of those things, but there is one thing I know with certainty. I know she loves you with all of her heart, I could feel it all the way here, in fact I would even say she stopped her rampage for you. So regardless of who she is to the rest of heaven, you should not think such uncharitable thoughts about your mother."

Urd just stared at Belldandy. That was the closest anyone ever heard Belldandy come to chewing someone out and the rest of the first class gods and goddesses just saw it. Urd for her part was shamed by Belldandy's words before she felt her sister hug her.

"Ahem..." A polite voice said from behind the two sisters. Urd and Belldandy turned to face the new comer. It was Kami-sama's secretary. "Sorry to interrupt, but Kami-sama would like a word with you Urd."

Urd felt nervous. Kami-sama wanted to talk to her again. The Ranma side of her had been sending her soothing and comforting waves of emotion the entire time, but now it seem to be excited. Figured Ranma would be excited to meet the creator of all things.

"Now." The Secretary said tapping her foot impatiently.

+++++++ Kami-sama's office ++++++++++++++++++++

This was the second time Urd had been in Kami-sama's presence and she felt awed now just as she'd been then. She felt like kneeling, but Kami-sama frowns on those sorts of things, so she just stood, shuffling her feet. The first time she met him he looked like a kindly old man, now thanks to her new divine status, she saw him in his true form. It was perfection.

"You have questions, many questions." Kami-sama said gently. "A lot of them will remain unanswered for I will only tell you what you need to know my child."

Urd nodded, Kami-sama had read her every thought and knew what they were, what's the point of asking them now. She looked at him, eyes still sad.

"My child, do not fear, you are as much my child as you are Hild's. Yes, Hild is your mother." Kami-sama said. "That does not mean you are destined to inherit Nifelheim."

That had been Urd's greatest fear, that if she was the spawn of the devil, then did that make her a princess of darkness?

"Do you think my divine half would be so weak that you would inherit all of Nifelheim? No my child, you and all of my children have free will, whatever you choose I will still love you." Kami-sama gently reassured her.

"But my mother..." Urd said sadly. She felt the love from the woman, but she and the woman are mortal enemies, at least she was part of heaven of that there is not doubt, how could she love a mother who was the ruler of hell. How...?

"-Loves you. She loves you dearly." Kami-sama said. "And you are able to do something a multitude of Urd's on a multitude of different worlds wish they could."

Urd looked startled. She knew about dimensional barriers and the like and she knew there were many versions of her running around, when she first learned it, it was mind boggling, but each reality was their own world and it effect it's own. She was in terms of the others youngest of the Urd's, she believed. What can she possibly do that other Urd's couldn't? Sure, having Ranma being fused with her was unique, but now she was also part demon. Looking back in Kami-sama's kind eyes, she looked at him questioningly.

"What can I do that they wish they could?" Urd asked.

Kami-sama smiled and looked at her. "You can love your mother back with no repercussion. The Ranma side of your soul will stave off any influence your demon side would have over you if you were close to her proximity. You do not need to fear giving in to darkness if you love her back, other Urds are afraid to love her fully because of the fear of giving into the darkness. You do not have that problem."

Urd blinked, twice. Did Kami-sama just give her permission to consort with the ruler of hell? She flushed in embarrassment as Kami-sama chuckled at her, clearly having read her thoughts.

"I must say, at first I thought I made a mistake when I fused Ranma and you together. Getting the god and demon side to interact in perfect harmony is quite difficult, and adding another soul to the mix was tricky." Kami-sama chuckles to himself. His creations always surprise him, by giving them free will he did not know what they would do next. Of course he could always know, but what would be the fun in that? "However, because a human is more used to the choice of good versus evil, Ranma resolved that part of your heritage quite nicely. Who better to decide when you get out of line, or go too far than a human? They walk that fine line everyday in their short little lives."

Urd's mind boggled. This was some heavy stuff Kami-sama was telling her, it was almost as if he was about to tell her about the secret behind all of creation.

"Ah, but that would be telling. Suffice to say Urd. You chose to become a goddess right?" Kami-sama asked.

Urd knew it the moment her asked her to be one. "Yes father."

"Then you are a goddess, why should knowing you are part demon now change anything?" Kami-sama asked with an arched eyebrow.

Urd face flushed with shame before she felt Kami-sama embraced her.

"My child, you are who you decide you will be, it is as simple as that." Kami-sama said, then letting her go he dismissed her with a nod.

Urd dazedly step out of Kami-sama's office to find Belldandy and Skuld there waiting for her in the lobby.

"Urd!" Skuld said as she tackle hugged Urd. "I heard you were half demon, is that true?"

Urd looked down at Skuld and blinked, she look at Belldandy who only smiled at her warmly. "Y-yeah. Yeah I am."

"I knew it!" Skuld exclaimed, and then she backed away from Urd and looked at her, eyes full of mischief. "I knew there had to be a reason why a lazy, good for nothing trouble maker like you gave me so much trouble." Skuld said with eyes twinkling.

Urd was shocked at first at the insult until she saw the look in Skuld's eyes. "Why you ..." Urd started and then stopped. Looking at Skuld, she had her own mischievous glint in her eyes. "Hey Skuld..."

Skuld suddenly was taken aback by the change in Urd's mood. She had wanted to lighten up Urd's spirits by treating her exactly like before and it had worked. However, Urd didn't seem to be retaliating like before also. "Y-yeah?" Skuld asked tentatively.

"Thank you." Urd said as she hugged Skuld.

Skuld was a bit surprised, in the short time they known each other, they had mixed like oil and water and yet loved each other. They would never admit it of course, but it was known. "Cheater." Skuld said as she hugged Urd back. "You're my sister no matter what."

"Thanks squirt." Urd said before letting Skuld go and patting her on her head. She turned to look at Belldandy only to find her sister already hugging her.

"We are the three sisters of fate, no matter what." Belldandy said softly pressing her forehead against Urd's as a sign of affection.

"Sisters forever." Urd said warmly. These were her sisters and she was a goddess, so what if her mother is the ruler of Hell. She'll figure it out later.

Together the three sisters made their way out to assess Asgard's damage. It was going to be a long day for them repairing everything that Hild damaged in her attack.

***********Nifelheim**********************

Mara watched as her mistress looked...happy. Hild-sama was happy. It was not the same happiness she radiated when she found a new torture method or when she got a particularly difficult soul. Oh no, the ruler of hell was positively glowing. Even the demon lords assembled were nervous about it.

Mara didn't know what had happened, she was on Earth as usual trying to screw over the goddesses, selling hopeless people hope in exchange for their souls and making people miserable when she felt the goddess's presence. She was in Tokyo at the time and was well on her way to suckering a poor sap, Keitaro, when the goddess ruined everything. Mara was preparing to offer Keitaro a chance to get into Toudai and meeting his true love in exchange for some services at a later date. She felt his potential, he would be a good lackey later on, and of course getting into Toudai was just a ruse. Oh, she would have gotten him in all right, but with his smarts he would had been bounced out quickly; then she would swoop him and make him another offer, this time in exchange for his soul. Desperate people are always fun to trick.

However, she changed everything. Instead of helping him get into Toudai, she made sure he would fail his admission tests for the next few years. Mara couldn't counter that magic at all and of course he ended up at some place call Hinata Sou. That place was so full of charms and wards there was no way Mara can go in and cause mischief, not to mention she felt a demon slayer was in the Inn. Nope. Damn goddess foiled her plans without knowing it.

Mara followed the young goddess and was surprised to find her transform back into a very human boy. It was interesting, there were always god-blessed humans or demon-augmented ones, but the reading she saw was clearly divine yet the mortal did not seem like he could tap into it. Splitting herself into smaller pieces she observed him and found out his Goddess half was called Urd. That in itself was interesting because Urd was supposed to be a myth in Norse myths, there was only two real sister of fate, not three. Following Urd around some more the Springfield file came across her desk, it was a simple enough thing. Make the boy miserable until he was willing to give up his soul in exchange for being like his father. However, that damnable goddess foiled her again. How do you break the spirit of a 10 year old boy assigned to teach at an all girls academy? Put him in compromising condition, have him get toss around a few times like a rag doll and of course have the girls brand him a pervert. The ten year old psyche would have cracked under the pressure, but that damn URD put a powerful adoration charm on him. It practically guarantees he would be free from harm if he ever found himself in any compromising condition.

Damn her. The only upside was making sure the sailor brats bump into the dragon goddess' descendant, losing their powers would had crippled them for what would eventually come for them. Mara's side job whenever she visits the earth was to try to kill the Sailor brats. It was Hild's assignment for her, find a daimon egg and get someone to activate it. The whole thing with Herb was suppose to be a way to cripple the sailor brats and watch them despair as people were killed around them. She even made sure to push Herb toward the spring and making him think it was the monkey. Technically that was cheating, but they were devils, cheating was in their nature. Beside it's only cheating if you get caught.

Unfortunately, two failures in a row were intolerable to Hild, and she was called in for a...meeting. After babbling about why she failed her mistress had the strangest look on her face and before she knew it Hild shot straight toward Heaven. She didn't even assemble the host of the damned as she was supposed to for Ragnarok. The demon lords were just as confused, but if Hild was in heaven, this was the end of all things. Funny that it would have happened on a Sunday, but who were they to argue. They had nearly finished assembling when Hild came back and seemed...overjoyed. She has been in that mood since then and no one dares risk her wrath by bothering her.

"Mara." Hild said suddenly causing Mara to jump.

"Y-yes boss?" Mara asked sweating bullets.

"Is the scion of Serenity locked?" Hild asked looking at Mara.

"Yes boss, however Herb was unable to finish them off, they had errr... help and were unlocked." Mara said trying to hide from her boss. Wouldn't really work, but she couldn't really stop fidgeting for the life of her.

Hild narrowed her eyes. The anger she felt for the brats really wasn't there anymore. Urd had returned to her and the lives of those in the Silver Millennium was enough of a payment for her wrath. Yes...everything was okay for now and there will be other opportunities.

"You no longer need to worry about them." Hild said. Best to put her personnel to better uses now. "Harass the goddess living with the human Morisato."

"Errr boss?" Mara said, but Hild was already gone. Mara's mission with Herb had just been a side job. Her main job was to plant the modified egg on top of Phoenix Mountain. Implanting the twin staffs she had set it for a steady flow making sure when he is reborn he would be at full strength with the mission firmly planted in his mind. Seek out the Sailor Senshi and kill them.

"Oh well... guess it doesn't matter." Mara said with a shrugged before disappearing also.

End of Herb Saga.

Author Notes- Well this was it, this segment of the Warp Realities. I already finished quite a few more chapters already but I need to go back an add more to each chapter. So with that said, I figure I release this early and give a ending of a sort for now. I have recently been swamp with work again and so will work on the other additions of the chapters sparingly. I hope Scott and Dee is still here when I get back :D So, yeah you noticed I drew upon lots of different gods from different religions. I figure, why the heck not right? I am not sure if I got it right but that is the English translation for each of the gods name so I went with that instead. :) Hope you guys enjoy thus far, I will update when I can. Special thanks to Dee and Scott as always!

Quick note- Lind and Chrono are goddesses in the OMG universe as was the gate, the rest I took from real world patheons. :D Oh and before people said I had Urd kissing Belldandy was hentai :P Read the manga, that how Urd cured Belldandy of the flu. Mix some of her weird meds with her own salavia and transfered it to Bell, Keiichi enjoyed that scene alot :D


	18. Light Bringer

Warp Realities

Disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi

Ah! My Goddess created by Kōsuke Fujishima

Flames of Recca created by Nobuyuki Anzai

I do not own any of these characters, all anime belong to their respective companies. Don't sue me.

Editors and Pre-readers : Scott Pike and Shannon Dee. Thanks you sooo much. I don't know how you guys keep on doing it but thanks!

Chapter 18

Light Bringer

************** Alpha ********************

Awaking with a start and frightened, it started to move around frantically, searching. It traveled for what seemed like an eternity yet there was nothing to see, everywhere it went there was nothing but darkness, and the oppressing dark void was terrifying to it. Stubbornly it moved through the void trying to seek out anything, with no idea what it was searching for, only knowing that it did not want to be alone.

How long it wandered it had no idea, there were no days, no measurement of time, only the dark, the fear, and the loneliness. Then it felt 'It', a powerful presence that dwarfed its own and though its loneliness made it desire to move toward that presence, the power of that presence was terrifying and it sought to run from it, but everywhere it ran it was surrounded by the presence, enwrapped in its power, its ….warmth. That was when it knew the intentions of the presence, that it was its creator that it had ran away from at the moment it had gained consciousness. In addition to the fear and loneliness it felt, it now felt sorrow for causing its creator to have to search so long for it.

As if its creator was reading its thoughts, it felt a wave of great love emitted from its maker that filled it with so much joy that it began to chase away the darkness. To its amazement the happier it felt the more the darkness fled from before it and it felt that its creator was very pleased with its new found ability, thrilled by it and it chased away more of the darkness.

Together the two traveled and it would chase away the darkness for its creator wherever they went. For an eternity it felt happy just being there with its creator, but slowly it sensed its maker's loneliness. That was when its creator would spend time away from it making it sad and the darkness would come back to surround it each time. Was it doing something wrong to displease its maker?

It was during one of these time wandering alone and sad that it felt its creator's presence return. Then it watched in awe as its creator suddenly condensed to becoming something solid with a form. Seeing how its creator had taken a form, it copied its creator's actions and took a form similar to that of its creator.

It did not know what was happening, only that this form was different from its previous existence. It felt pain. Never since it had first gained consciousness had it felt pain and was beginning to panic once more when its creator picked it up and squeezed it causing it to suck in something. Suddenly the pain was gone and it continued to suck in and exhale, no longer feeling the pain or panic that had seized it before. Now it felt wonderful, in fact it was feeling sensations that it had never felt before and it marveled at the difference in its new form and its former translucent form.

Its creator reached with his hands into the void of darkness and said. "Let there be light." Then a second later a loud roaring was heard followed by a multitude of lights of all colors exploding from its creator's hands.

It stared as the innumerable sparks of light scattered into the darkness illumination wherever they went. Then turning it saw its creator was now happy and that the loneliness was no longer in its creator's demeanor.

"Come my little Light Bringer, let's see what's out there." Its creator said and it was thrilled by its creator naming it, Light Bringer, how appropriate for it.

********* Bayankala Mountain Range, Qinghai Province, China *********************

"Hiyah!" Xian Pu yelled as she finished off another opponent. The republic of China had been more persistent of late trying to get this province under control, the loss of all their air force along with their ground army ought to deter them. The Amazons had feared the beast known as nuclear at first, but it turns out there was something about this valley that nulls electrical equipment, sort of like a dead zone. So while they did have technological advance equipment, they had to fall back to more basic ones to try and expelled the Amazon and Musk.

"Good job Xian Pu." Khu Lon said as she got rid of the last of the tanks with the breaking point. "Worthless men." she said as she watches as the rest of the Red Army run for their lives.

"I wonder if they will ever give up?" Xian Pu said. "They were hardly worth the effort."

"Never underestimate one's opponent." Lu Fah, a battle sister of Xian Pu, says as she walks over to join her. "If you do then they can surprise and defeat you."

Xian Pu surveys the battle ground and smiles with satisfaction. The Red Army brought to bear against the Amazons a force of twenty thousand soldiers with firearms and body armor, and yet had been defeated soundly by a force of only three hundred Amazon warriors armed only with bare hands, spears, and bows and arrows. With another ten thousand capable warriors in their village, truly the might of the Amazon's were nearly unmatched.

The walk back to their village had been comfortable, each warrior telling tales of their battles and of the honor their family would receive for what as done here today. Xian Pu looked on enviously, while she did gain honor for her family she was still the only child from her family. It was almost time for her to choose from the village a husband. Yet none of the males seemed worthy except Mousse and while he was impressive, he was not someone she could see herself with the rest of her life.

"Something troubling you great granddaughter?" Khu Lon asks. She wasn't getting any younger and grooming Shampoo for the job has been almost successful. The girl was wise beyond her years and in the past year her own training has gotten rougher thanks to Khu Lon. She had intended for Shampoo to have a few more years for enjoying her youth, but her time was growing short. At best she had another ten years before she joined her ancestors.

"It's almost time for me to choose a husband and I can't find any I like." Xian Pu says honestly. "Were you ever able to tolerate your husband great grandmother?"

"Most days I was." Khu Lon says looking at Xian Pu thoughtfully. "I am surprised you are thinking about marriage so early child."

"I'm not really getting any younger am I?" Xian Pu asks. "If I don't start now then if something happen to me our line would end."

"Tch." Khu Lon says and bops her great grandchild on her head. "You are too young to even start thinking about dying."

"It's not that I expect to die, but you heard about the recent shake up in the Musk balance of power." Xian Pu answers. "We don't know much about King Herb or his policies. The fact that he defeated his father to gain the throne tells me he might be power hungry like Wei Xing. The knowledge that he actually manage to defeat the former king is unsettling enough, but if he declares war then I will have to be there to fight. I have no children so best to get it over with now."

Khu Lon looked at her great granddaughter with pride. The girl had really thought things through and was really planning for the future. She was right, however, the Musk's shake up had been unexpected. Something happened to Herb on his journey to retrieve the Kettle of Unlocking, he came back stronger and by some reports different. What had happened, she wondered and what will Herb do? He had came to the Amazon village humble enough, of course he did give her an ultimatum, either give him the information he wants or he will attack the village. While Khu Lon was not afraid of fighting him, his death would result in war with the Musk. Xian Pu had taken great offense that day and was soundly defeated. Thankfully the fact that he was their hated enemy spared him the kiss of death.

"Well, if not Mu Tsu, maybe one of the others?" Khu Lon said tactfully. The village picking was all right, a lot of them were quite handsome but Xian Pu had the foolish notion of picking someone that was her equal. She saw her great granddaughter making a face.

"Eww! They are all spineless great grandmother!" Xian Pu says making a sour face causing the other girls laughed.

They were almost at the village when they felt it. They all turned to one another and then look questioningly at their Elder. Khu Lon looked around and her eyes shoot straight to Phoenix Mountain. There, the power was emanating from the mountain. That should not have been possible. Then the impossible happened, as the battle group looked at it in stunned silence, a pillar of fire shot from the tip of Mt. Phoenix toward the heavens. Then the gout of fire stopped and the valley was quiet again.

"Quickly back to the village!" Khu Lon yells as everyone bounded toward their home at the best possible speed.

When Khu Lon and her warriors arrive back to their village they find it in chaos with soldiers running back and forth trying to keep order while the council Elders all look as one toward the mountain.

"Xa Ng." Khu Lon said as she bounced toward the group of wide eyed elders.

"Khu Lon!" Xa Ng says looking at her fellow elder. Her eyes narrow and she hisses. "How did this happen?"

Khu Lon looked taken aback. "I- I don't know." she said honestly.

"Yours was the family entrusted to go to the foot of the world all those years ago! Did your ancestors lie?" Xa Ng accused.

"No!" Khu Lon defended. "It was written we went to the foot of the world and placed the egg deep in the ice, we took the oath of binding, had we failed then we would no longer be able to have children!" she said.

The other Elders looked at each other and nod. It was true, the oath of binding was a powerful magical oath, and if you failed to do whatever you swore to do then your entire family tree dies out with you. Suddenly the valley shook again as another pillar of fire shot up into the sky, this time instead of the red and white flame it was a dark flame. They stare at this flame, as it too tappers out after firing heaven's ward.

"We must evacuate our village, Saffron is a cruel and petty god and he will no doubt try to come here to seek restitution." Khu Lon says and sees her fellow Elders nod. "I will stay back and try to delay him when he comes."

"No. We will all stand together." One of the other Elders, Tao Oh said, "We are all that is left of Cassandra's legacy, we will not falter!" as the other elders all nodded in agreement. There were eight of them each one of them specialized in a different style of art, each one of them powerful in their own right. Only Khu Lon had mastered all.

Many of the Amazons protested about needing to flee, they wanted to stand with their Elders. It was Snow who put a stop to all of their protests. "Fools! Do you even know what you are up against?" She berated her own granddaughter. "You are facing Saffron! He and he alone laid waste to a kingdom a thousand times bigger then ours. It is said just being in his presence is like being in a raging inferno, you know our history, you know why we created the Soul of Ice and if you have not mastered it then you would die simply by being in his presence."

Many of the amazons looked away guility, the Soul of Ice was a particular hard technique to master; one would have to get rid of all of their emotion and channel icy cold into their body. The human body could only take so much. After learning it though, it was said you can even change the air around you into freezing cold. However, few these days could master such a technique and after thousands of years, the need to master it seemed more trouble then it was worth. That was why the Village Elders were the only ones staying, since everyone else would just be burned to death.

Snow's granddaughter looked sad. She shared the village blame for the laxity. "Go and don't look back." Snow said as all the elders turned to see a gout of fire shoot heavenward again, this time the first red and white fire.

It took them several hours to gather the village's money and history, but soon enough they were well on their way. The Village Elders watched as their people's caravan cleared the valley. During this time the fire shooting form Mt Phoenix had changed once from black then to a fiery red and white. Each blast fired heavenward seeming stronger then the last. They would try their best to kill the Phoenix King. but barring that, at least buy their people enough time to flee his wrath.

"Do you think our letters reached the Musk?" Zhiya Zhao, another elder, asked. "Technically they should honor the old pact."

Khu Lon hoped they did, any more fighters that they could bring to bare would help them greatly. It was then that a massive fire pillar shot forth from the mountain, the explosion rocked the valley as the mountain top blew. The fire this time was not red-white or black-white. It was a mix of the three. In the distance they heard an inhumane scream echo throughout the valley and felt the oppressive power emanating from the mountain. The Phoenix King lived.

As one the elders all embraced the Soul of Ice, their emotion locked away as they felt the center of the power move closer to them at breakneck speed.

Khu Lon watched icily as sudden fires sprouted from the forested area, the sea of fire getting closer and closer to the village. She turned to look at her battle sisters and saw them look as disinterested as herself. It was then that their village suddenly caught on fire and the ground beneath them felt hot that they knew the Phoenix king was here. Looking up she saw a figure in white at least seven feet tall looking down at them. He had white wings protruding from his back, his white hair flowing down his back, his eyes red with fire and hatred. In his right hand was the Kinjakan and in his left the Gekkaja. The Elders stared at him and he stared back at them. Slowly hovering to the ground he looked at each of the Elders.

"So, this is all that is left of your pathetic people?" Saffron the Phoenix King asked. The only reply he received was icy glares. "Any last words before I destroy you and your kind like you destroyed mine?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You will die." Snow said emotionlessly as she looked at the Phoenix king.

Saffron laughed a loud and hearty laugh. "I have felt your powers old crones and I am NOT impressed. None of you are as powerful as your ancestors were, this would be almost too easy." he said chuckling. "However, I will not kill you now because I want you to know you failed your people as they all die in agony."

"We will stop you here." Xa Ng said as she and the others start to fan out around Saffron. "They will be long gone when you get through us." She said determinately.

Saffron laughed again. "You think I need to be there to kill your kin? Watch and learn old woman." he said as suddenly feathers from his wing ripped from it and flew up into the air. There must have been thousands of feathers as they suddenly all caught fire and expanded until they were no longer flaming feathers, but instead looked like demonic beings made out of fire. As one they flew toward the direction of the village caravan.

Khu Lon was the first to attack strengthening her staff with ice ki she stabbed Saffron with it, the other Elders all quickly followed suit.

"Argghhh!" Saffron yelled in pain. The other Elders then began to flow ice ki into Saffron hoping to hurt and damage him. It seemed to work as Saffron writhed in pain, and then he stopped and smiled at them all evilly. "Is that the best you can do?" He said as he flared up with fire threatening to burn out Elders. As one they all jumped back their staff's still embedded in Saffron.

Impossibly, Saffron flared up once more and their magical staves, passed down for generations, burned to ash. The wounds they had inflicted upon Saffron burned and healed.

"Amaguriken!" Zhiyi Zhao said as she jumped onto Saffron and unleashed a barrage of fists. The Phoenix God took it all and was thrown bodily across the village smashing into several buildings.

Xa Ng saw her advantage and jumped to where Saffron was and used an attack that was passed down through her family since the legendary condor hero. "Dragon Palm Strike!" she yelled as nine small ki dragons struck Saffron.

"Rrrrh." Saffron grunted out as the attack had hurt him, but like before any damage done to him just regenerated. "You annoy me old crone." Saffron said drawing himself to full height again. Suddenly a burst of flame flares from Saffron again, this time causing a major explosion, and reducing any timber in the village to ash. The Elders barely maintained their Soul of Ice under such an assault.

Then to their surprise, Saffron threw the Gekkaja away. "That staff was used for my people's protection only so my powers wouldn't burn them, but there is no need with you." He said. The Elder eyes widen, as the air around them got thick and heavy. Oxygen was being burned and one small slip and they would be dead.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" One of the elder said shooting her fist into the air, the result was a massive tornado, but at least now they have some air flowing. Saffron looked disinterested and turned to the elders.

"It won't avail you much." Saffron said as he floated up again and with a wave of his staff heated ALL the air around them cutting off the tornado's vortex supply. It needed cold and warm air to start and to fuel it, but what happens when there was no more cold air for it to maintain it body, it dies.

Khu Lon quickly jumped over to the discarded Gekkaja and putting her hands on it she suddenly felt safe and cool from Saffron's oppressive heat. The staff seemed to work in conjunction with her Soul of Ice and she propelled herself toward Saffron cutting him quickly with Amaguriken speed.

Reeling back Saffron threw the fire disc at the annoying elder. His disc struck the Gekkaja and Khu Lon desperately pushed the fiery disc back to it's sender. That was when she noticed that the Gekkaja kept getting colder and colder. It was turning her hand into ice, freezing up her blood. It was a constant source of cold, but one that a human could not wield for that long. Quickly she dropped the staff and felt the oppressive cold stop, but moment later Saffron searing heat was felt even through her soul of ice.

Turning to her battle sisters she yelled out. "My sisters if we use the Gekkaja wisely we might be able to defeat him. We cannot hold onto it for long or else we would get ice burned." She said. The Elders understood immediately and as one they charged Saffron again.

+++++++++++++++++++ CARAVAN ++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Xian Pu was busy pushing the others forward when they felt it, Heat. The villagers all looked back at the village and despaired as they saw it caught fire.

"We go forward now, we don't look back!" Xian Pu admonished them. "If we stop here now we would be squandering their efforts!" She yelled. The other villagers nodded and started to move forward again.

"You did good Xian Pu." Kah Xai said. She was a fellow warrior and at least older then Xian Pu by three years. "Khu Lon would be proud."

Xian Pu just nodded her head and moved. She had volunteered to be rear guard along with her battalion in case Saffron got through, but if Saffron did get through it would mean they were all going to die anyway. At least she would see it first and die honorably.

The group had been traveling for an hour and could still hear massive explosion echoing throughout the valley. The Elders were truly great they all thought in respect.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH-URK."

Xian Pu looked around only to see a half torn body dropped near her. She stared and nearly got sick when another scream caught her attention. Suddenly people started to flee as some dark burning creature was ripping the villagers apart. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was a creature made of dark flame, the same dark flame that had been spurting into the sky not so long ago.

In battle mode now she bashed it with her Bonbori, as she felt her battle sisters fall in behind her. The creature looked dazed until another spear and several arrows found their way into the creature. Briefly the creature flared darkly and then to Xian Pu amazement turned into a harmless looking feather, although one that had been severely damaged.

"Xian Pu! Look!" Ling Ling said worriedly as suddenly the forest they were traveling through caught fire. Red-white fire creatures flew toward the fleeing Amazons creating panic and havoc. The veteran soldiers stood their ground and before everyone knew it, a massive battle had ensued.

"Aiyah!" Lu Fah said as she killed another dark flamed one. "There must be thousands of them!"

"It doesn't matter!" Xian Pu said as she bashed one of the flying ones' head in. "We'll kill them all, tell the people to form up and protect the children!"

Lu Fah looked at her strangely and then smiled. "Whatever you say Village Chief." She said smilingly. Turning back she shouted orders and pretty soon the battle was more controlled and not as chaotic.

++++++++++++++++ Amazon Village +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"SNOW!!!!" Khu Lon yelled weakly as the diminutive Elder in Saffron's hand struggled to get free. Her struggling ceased a moment later as Saffron laughed and burnt her to a crisp.

Tossing Snow's ash cover skeleton toward Khu Lon he sneered and said. "And then there was one." as he stared at the last Elder of the Amazons.

"Monster!" Khu Lon said as she fell to her knees. Her hands had been ice burnt, she had held onto the staff too long trying to form a variation of the Hiryuu Shoten Ha. The only thing that was keeping her alive was her constant channeling of the Soul of Ice. However, her ki reserves were starting to drain, using all of the Amazon battle knowledge will do that to one such as her. The creature had regenerated after every attack, looking none the worse for wear. Worse she feared they had toughened the creature by mistake.

Every time it regenerated it seem to be less and less affected by their attacks. It also seems to learn and adapt to their technique after being hit with it a few times. It was as if it had let them attack on purpose.

"Good!" Saffron yelled back. "If you have any other attacks I suggest you use them now." He said. Raising a hand to the air he formed a massive fireball.

Khu Lon had nothing left Saffron had survived all of their techniques. He truly was a phoenix. Even maneuvers such as decapitating his head had proved futile, as he would simply regenerate another one. He only looked human but it did not share any of the weakness of a human.

"Well, pity. At least your villagers are putting up more of a fight, but I do believe their numbers have been reduced by half now." Saffron said smiling evilly. "Another hour or so and they will all join you."

Khu Lon wanted to attack him with a ki blast, but that would prove fatal if she dropped her soul of ice. She prayed to her ancestor and her patron goddess Artemis as Saffron threw the fireball in his hand at her. Closing her eyes she waited for the end an end that never came. Khu Lon slowly opened her eyes and stared into beauty.

"Artemis." Khu Lon whispered softly, reverently.

"Khu Lon." Artemis said softly. "I am so proud of you." She said as she kissed the old woman on her forehead.

Khu Lon heart bursts with joy. Suddenly she was no longer an old woman but a young one. She looked around and saw the dead Elders all standing young and beautiful again. She looked down to see a withered old corpse charred and burnt. A green shirt was the only thing that identified it. Khu Lon stared in horror, but was quickly hugged by Artemis.

"Your children will survive, I promise you." Artemis said gently.

"But Saffron..." Khu Lon started to say, but Artemis put a finger to her lips.

"Saffron is but a tool of revenge for Hild." Artemis said. "Come, I will escort you and your battle sisters to heaven where you will no longer have to fight." She said with a beaming smile.

Rising into the air, Khu Lon felt the love radiating off her patron goddess, but from below she felt pure hatred. She looked down surprise to see Saffron looking at her with hatred in his eyes and asked. "H-how?"

"Saffron was once from Heaven." Artemis said sadly. "He was cast out for trying to take Kami-sama's place and he has been reaching for Heaven ever since. He looks at you with hatred because you are going where he can never venture again."

"Saffron was a god?" Khu Lon asked in amazement. She thought it was an idle boast.

"The strongest of us, and the most noble before Hild corrupted him. In the old language his name used to mean Light Bringer." Artemis said softly.

Khu Lon watched as the enraged Saffron, unable to reach her levels, destroyed what was left of her village.

++++++++++++++ CARAVAN +++++++++++++++++++

Xian Pu had just finished delivering a killing blow to a fire creature when tears came unbidden to her eyes. She knew that her great grandmother had just passed on. Bashing yet another flame creature's head in, she notices that half of the village warriors were dead, the male population had scattered and Mu Tsu was dying.

"Xi-Xian Pu." Mu Tsu said quietly. A fire demon had stabbed its claw into the Hidden weapon master chest. The fire demon's intended target had been Xian Pu.

"Stupid Mu Tsu, why did you do that?" Xian Pu asks with tears in her eyes, although whether it was all for Mu Tsu or her great grandmother she didn't know.

"B-because I lov-" Mu Tsu started to say, but was kissed softly by Xian Pu. The boy shuddered, releasing his last breath happily. His love had kissed him.

"Stupid Mu Tsu." Xian pu said softly.

"You loved him." Ling Ling said softly.

"No." Xian Pu said softly. "I wish I did, but I didn't, however he was dying...and he died for me. Giving him the kiss of marriage before he...it was the least I could do." she said sadly.

"Well now you are a widower." Lao Tan said. She was a weapon master of the spear. The last of the fire demons had been slain, but the battle had raged too long, the civilian population had broken and ran. Only the warriors remained and there were only a little over one thousand of them having survived the battle. "You are also the one in charge, what do you want us to do?" she asked.

Xian Pu was shocked and looked at all the remaining warriors who looked at her expectantly. Since when did she become the leader? Shaking her head, this was what her Great Grandmother groomed her for, to lead their people and she would make her great grandmother proud.

"We are going to Japan, we need allies. They are rumors of magical girls who fight demons in Japan, we should seek their aid." Xian Pu said. It was Ling Ling and Lung Lung who were huge magical girls fan. However if they could do half the things the magazine say then they might be the Amazon's only hope.

"Mind if we join you?" a feminine voice said.

"MUSK!" One of her spear sisters said. True enough the girlish looking Herb and her two companions had showed up and they looked battered and worse for wear.

"Why should we let the Musk join us?" Lao Tan asked menacingly. Amazons and Musk were ancient enemies after all.

"Because I can help you survive once Saffron is done with our Kingdom." Herb said bitterly.

"Why aren't you with your people?" Xian Pu asked suspiciously, only thing worse then a Musk was a cowardly Musk.

"I told them to come here with me!" Herb said raging. "However, my father chose to stand his ground and the people followed him. So either I could kill him and get them to follow me or Saffron could, the FOOLS!"

Xian Pu still wasn't convinced. "Why do you flee and not stand with your people then?" she asked.

Herb narrowed her eyes at the Amazon. "And why aren't you standing with yours?" Herb asked haughtily. "Most likely you got ordered away by your Elders, well so was I!"

"Liar you just said your king-"

"Fool, not the King, my ELDER, my ancestor, the Dragon King." Herb said looking at the other girls. The Dragon King's blood had not spoken to her since her defeat at Horai a month ago. However, when the fire gouts had started, the only warning she had from her ancestor was flee and seek help. Her father had been a fool and chosen that time to dethrone her saying only a girl would flee from battle. She had wanted to order her people to follow her, but they stood behind her father, they will all soon be dead.

The Amazons bristle at being called fools, but Xian Pu stopped them. She was about to reject the girl when a golden light shimmered and before her stood Artemis, patron goddess of the Amazons.

"Let them come with you, you will need them as allies for what is to come." Artemis said as she glanced at the remaining Amazons. "My proud, proud girls."

All of the Amazons were in awe of seeing their deity in front of them and more then a few genuflected in front of the Goddess of the Hunt. Turning to Herb Artemis looked at the girl. "Ryuuoh." she said.

Herb suddenly lost control of her body and felt another presence take over, a bigger presence. "Artemis." Ryuuoh-Herb said.

"We're even." Artemis said simply and Ryuuoh-Herb nodded. Turning to the Amazons she looked at her people. "From here on forth hostility between Musk and Amazon ends." Artemis said and then before she vanished she cast a healing spell over the remaining Amazons and Musk.

At the same time as Artemis vanishes Herb regains her senses and looking at the last of the Amazons nods.

"You need hot water?" Xian Pu asks. The girl was a guy after all.

"I am not a male anymore so it would not do me any good." Herb said simply. She didn't mind being a girl since she was now closer to her lineage then any before her.

Xian Pu was shocked, but then let it go, stranger things had happened today already. Beside, they could all feel the power radiating off the girl in waves. She turned to her remaining sisters. "Those who have not run are true Amazons. Those who have are cowards, since all of them were civilians we will not be weighed down by them anymore. Carry our gold and our scrolls, burn everything else."

The Amazons carried out the new leader's orders immediately. Turning back to Herb she noticed the princess's two champions looked somber. When they first came to the village they were quite lecherous.

"I am seeking out the Sailor Soldiers of Love and Justice. You are welcome to join." She offers formally.

"I know where they are." Herb said nodding. "There might also be another ally we can gather if he agrees."

Xian Pu took a look at the girl and cocked her head to a side. The Sailor Senshi are all women and thus worthy of respect, their only male companion seems to stay in the back like males are suppose to, according to Ling Ling and Lung Lung.

"You mean the male that throws roses?" Xian Pu asked curious. She was surprised to see Herb look confused.

"No, I don't think I have met that one." Herb said. "No, the one I am talking about is Ranma Saotome."

"Ranma Saotome?" Xian Pu asked. "I never heard of a warrior by that name before, is he powerful?"

Herb looked at Xian Pu puzzled. "You Amazons trained him, shouldn't you know how powerful he is?" The Dragon Princess asks.

Xian Pu looks at her battle sisters and all of them had the same curious looks on their faces. Hesitantly she spoke to Herb. "We do not know of such an Amazon, nor have we trained any outsiders in our ways especially a male."

"How can that be?" Herb asked puzzled. She had been sure Ranma was linked to the Amazons somehow, since those were clearly Amazon's moves he used against her in their battle.

Xian Pu saw Herb's puzzled looks. "What make you think this Ranma would be an Amazon?" She asked, curious now.

"He knew your Amaguriken technique, his fighting style had a hint of Amazon Wu-shu in it, and he had a mastery over the Hiryuu Shoten Ha that I had never seen before." Herb said and was curious now to see her audience look incredulously at her.

"A male-" Lao Tan started. "-knowing how to use the Hiryuu Shoten Ha?" she said as she looked at her battle sisters.

"That is not possible." Xian Pu said. "No male in our village or outside our village was taught our secret arts, especially those two." She said surely.

"How old is this Ranma?" Cao Fah asked. Cao Fah was known as the village archivist, history books were kept with her. She and her family also kept track of who came and visited the village. She had couldn't remember such a person named Ranma in the books.

"Maybe about my age, maybe younger?" Herb said very curious now. These Amazons did not know Ranma, yet clear as day he knew Amazons arts.

Sun Mi a harden warrior of the Amazons looked at Herb to see if Herb was lying.

"That is not possible, if there was a male of that age he would have definitely had to be train by one of the Elders, and all of the Elders have not left the village since I was 10 years of age. Those technique are our most secrets of attacks and mastering them is difficult, especially the Hiryuu Shoten Ha." Xian Pu said. How had a male learned their art and a young one at that, Herb looked no more then nineteen.

"What ever the case is, he is very formidable, I shall try to recruit him after we gather your magical girls." Herb said nodding.

The majority of the group was destroying their wagons as Xian Pu and her self appointed personal guard talked with the Dragon Princess.

"Just how formidable is he?" Lao Tan asked. The Musk respected strengths, in that respect, they are like the amazons.

Herb hesitated to tell the Amazons, it was a defeat, but it wasn't a shameful one. She had use all her strength against the male and he had survived and defeated her, he was worthy of respect.

"He defeated me." Herb said honestly. "And even then I did not think he used all of his strength against me."

Xian Pu eyes widen in surprise. Herb was powerful, she could feel it. When he was a male he was impressive, now that he was a she, the Dragon Princess was even more powerful. It was the correct way, males were weaker then females. Judging from the looks around her, Xian Pu saw her battle sisters had a hard time believing it also.

"We will have to meet this Ranma Saotome." Xian Pu said as the caravan was set aflame. "For now we must get out of here."

Herb and her two companions nodded as one, and the remnants of the Amazon and Musk nations fled the area as fast as they can.

++++++++ 3 days later ++++++++++++

Saffron strolled through the throne room and sat on the Musk throne. Where the Amazons were ki users the Musk were more physical fighters. Keeping his powers low he fought them all via hand to hand combat and slew them. The only power of his he used was to summon his minions and make sure no one escaped. It had been a long and tedious process, killing off a few hundred thousand people all by yourself always is, but it had been worth it.

Fighting the Amazons had made him used to ki attacks, while battling the Musk helped him take damage and of course learn their fighting style. Once one figured out each animal person's weakness it was a simple matter to exploit it. Even the younglings had chosen to fight, but to his disgust they died so easily. The only one to give him any real fight had been the Musk King who was a ki user and was almost as troubling as the Elders of the Amazons were, but he too fell quickly enough. Relaxing on the throne Saffron looked around and surveyed his handy work. Corpses littered the ground and blood smeared the walls and pillars of the citadel.

Closing his eyes he looked through his spy eyes as the Amazons and Musk princess boarded a ship. Saffron knew they were heading to Japan. He would have some time to enjoy his handy work before he carried out his mission. He briefly wondered if those Sailor Senshi would put up more of a fight then the Musk and Amazons. Let the Amazons warn them of his coming, it will avail them nothing. Six thousand years ago he had been felled by their abilities and martial prowess, now he knows there isn't a single mortal alive that can challenge him anymore.

He heard the distant rumble of thunder, looking up to the sky he growled. "Strike me down now if you dare father." Saffron said opening his arms wide. He waited for a few minutes and sensed no incoming attack. "You were always too soft."

Standing up from the throne he walks outside and raising the Kinjakan, he slams it down setting the valley ablaze.

***********Juuban********************

It had been one month since the Herb incident and the Inner Senshi found themselves being quite vexed by Ranma. They had initially tried to invite him to his welcoming party, but couldn't find the boy to throw the party in his honor. In fact, he skipped school an entire week. Several of the girls were worried at first and grilled Recca and Mikagami on the physical status of Ranma when he departed from them.

"I mean he was injured, but he looked fine, he was walking!" Recca said as the girls gave disapproving stares at the boys.

"You should have insisted!" Ranko said, she referring to of course insisting her came back with them.

"I'm sure he's fine." Mikagami cut in only to be stared down by the girls. Had the girls been there they would had hauled Ranma back with them despite his protest. These boys were too easy going.

So the girls fretted, but the next week Ranma came back looking tired.

"Where have you been?" Ranko asked Ranma but he didn't respond. Feeling like Ranma was ignoring her, she poked him in the side and got no response, the boy was sleeping in class. They tried to catch him during lunch but he just hopped out the window and was gone.

The entire week followed the same routine; he came to school, slept during class, left for lunch, then bolted away after school, rinse and repeat.

"We should go back to his place." Usagi suggested and so on Sunday that week they went to his house. Unfortunately, he wasn't home so they decided to stay there the entire day and still he didn't come home. It was only when it was dark out that they left his dwelling.

It was finally during the third week that they found him looking a lot better.

"Wassup?" Ranma asked as the girls confronted him.

"Where have you been?" Makoto asked with her arms on her hips.

Ranma looked around to the other girls and saw similar expression on their faces and then he did something they didn't expect he glowered. "None of your business." he said pointedly then turned away.

The girls looked shocked by his reaction, but Ranko wasn't going to be put off.

"I thought you said you forgave and forgot what happened." She said accusingly.

"I did." Ranma said bored.

"Then why are you treating us like enemies?" She asked again.

"Why you trying to be nosy and getting in my business?" Ranma replied turning back toward the girls. "What I do is none of your business."

"But we are friends aren't we?" Usagi asked. This could turn ugly she thought.

"Yeah." Ranma said.

"Then why are you treating us coldly?" Usagi asked again.

Ranma seemed to have an exasperated expression on his face. "I am not treating you coldly, if we are friends we are friends. It doesn't mean I need to tell you everything I do. I mean it's not like we are even close friends for that matter." Ranma said oblivious to the fact that he was hurting the girls' feelings.

"Bu-But...I mean, you said you would give friendship a chance." Usagi said. She felt hurt and betrayed.

"And I am, but does that mean I have to work on it exclusively?" Ranma asked pointedly. "I told you guys I had a job to do and when I have free times sure we can hang out, but my work is important."

Ranma saw the expression on Usagi face and softened.

"I mean look girls, I know we were friendly and that's friends enough for me, but ask yourself this, do I really know anything about you guys and do you guys really know anything about me to warrant being close friends?" Ranma asked.

"Jerk!" Ranko said and tried to hit him with her book bag to which he blocked and tore it out of her hand and tossed it to the side. Giving her a baleful look he turns to look at Usagi who looked at Ranko in admonishment.

"Look, I am sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, but something big really happened with the people I worked for, so I've been busy, but it's starting to die down now that a lot of the problems are...solved." Ranma said tactfully. "So what can I help you girls with?" he asks smiling once more.

The girls looked at Ranma, and while that day they spent with him was fun, they didn't know much about him, just as he said. Of course maybe throwing that party would help if they could get Ranma to come. All of the scouts became fast friends with each other, they had expected the same from Ranma, but apparently Ranma still harbors some deep seated mistrust against them. He was their friend, but it not like a friend you trust implicitly and could they say, he trusts them implicitly after their attacks on him?

So not knowing what to ask Ranma they quietly sat down and later discussed this dilemma at their next Senshi meeting.

"I think I know why this seems difficult for us." Ami said softly.

The girls had been discussing Ranma weird behavior but it was Ami who was the first to offer a theory.

"How many friends do we really have outside of our group?" Ami asked. The answer was beside Usagi and Naru no one had anyone. Seeing their realization she pressed. "I think the reason why we became friends so easy is because we had a shared past to make the transaction easier, before we met each other we were all outcasts of some sort right?"

The other girls nodded, they didn't really want to be reminded of the loneliness they felt before Usagi came onto the scene.

"Even Mikagami, shared a past with Ranko so they were almost immediately comfortable with one another off the bat." Ami said, drawing wolf whistle and howls from the girls. Ranko just blushed.

"Ranma is not connected to us by any stretch of the imagination, in fact the only person he is even remotely friendly to, is Usagi and that's just because she was more open." Ami said as the other girls start to digest what she said. "Simply put, we are taking Ranma friendship for granted, we are assume that just because Usagi has it, we all have it by extension and so treat him accordingly."

By this time everyone eyes lit up in recognition.

"The truth of the matter is we don't really know how to make friends." Ami said softly. Then she turned to look at the two Outers. "I mean look at Haruka and Michiru, we love you girls to death, but you remained aloof until Usagi brought you into the fold so to speak. Otherwise you wouldn't really give us the time of day or any respect."

The two Outer Senshi had the decency to look embarrassed. However, what Ami said was true, they didn't know how to make friends. Make people admire them sure, want to be friendly with them of course, but to make friends, No. That is a skill they have yet to acquire.

So the entirety of next week was spent trying to befriend Ranma slowly, to gain his trust so to speak. It was not a simple thing to do, but Makoto earned it first.

+++++++++++++++HR ++++++++++++++++

Ranma was looking bored eating under his tree when Makoto sat down next to him. He was surprised that these girls seem persistent in trying to be friendly to him. He knew their intentions were good, but they overstepped their bounds sometimes.

"What can I help ya with?" Ranma asked Makoto.

Makoto felt shame faced by Ranma's question. It seems like anytime the girls talked to him he asked what he could do for them, as if they only came to him when they needed something.

"Actually, I don't need anything." Makoto said to Ranma's curious looks. She steeled herself. "I notice sometimes you make your own food, but most of the time you just buy it from the store."

"Ya, when I have time to cook I do, but if I am busy I just buy it, no biggie." Ranma said as he continued to eat his melon bun.

Makoto turned to Ranma and put a large bento next to him. "I don't think you should eat too much process food so I made you something...if you like it I would gladly make more for you." She said honestly.

Ranma eyed her food suspiciously. He was sure the brown haired girl wasn't like his fiancées from his old world. Opening the box he was amazed to see the assortment of good looking food before him. However, just because something looks good doesn't mean it is good. He glanced over to Makoto again who looked at him eagerly awaiting his verdict. Taking the pair of chop sticks offered he tentatively placed a squid in his mouth.

Makoto was concerned when she saw the pig tail boy physically stagger after taking a bit. She worries that she might have done something wrong until Ranma suddenly picks up the bento and pours it into his mouth. He didn't even use the chopstick.

"Wow!" Ranma said exuberantly. "That tasted GREAT Makoto-chan!"

Makoto blushed at his sudden nickname for her. "Th-thank you Ranma." Makoto said blushing.

"That's the best food I tasted since...well...since I moved here!" Ranma said nodding while patting his stomach. He had resigned himself to eating self made or takeout food for a while now. He could have eaten at Belldandy's, but he didn't want to impose, not on Belldandy. Only a demon would want to impose on Belldandy.

"If you want, I can make you more everyday." Makoto said blushing.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly-" Ranma started to say. It would have been alot more sincere had he not been wiping the drool off his chin.

"I insist, I love cooking." Makoto said smiling.

"Well, if that's the case, then it would be mighty rude of me to refuse now wouldn't it?" Ranma said laughing, who was later joined by Makoto.

The other girls in the background just marveled at how fast Makoto was able to build a bond with Ranma.

+++++++++++HR+++++++++++++++++

Other girls who tried to cook did not work out so well. Ranko was actually as good of a cook as Makoto, but Ranma refused to let her make anything for him. She didn't know that Ranma thought her food was quite delicious, but that in turn brought back memories of when HE was Ranko and his mother complimented him on making someone a good wife.

It was only by the end of the month when Ranma was actually a lot friendlier with the other girls that Ranko confronted him on several issues. The first, and foremost was why did he flash her body all over town against Herb. The answered surprised all of them.

"Let me ask you something." Ranma said looking at the glaring girl with a glare of his own. "What if one day you girls grew a penis?" he asked bluntly.

The Inner Senshi all looked embarrassed at his vulgarity, but they learned a long time ago that without a mallet to control Ranma he spouted off anything he wanted.

"Ra-Ranma!" Usagi said chidingly. They were girls!

"No, answer me." Ranma said and glared at each and everyone one of them. It's time someone thinks about this curse seriously. "Tell me what if one day you guys woke up with a penis hanging between your legs and found out you were a boy?"

The girls thought about it, but it was too perverted, they just couldn't imagine it. To have such a male body part or to be a male was repulsive to them.

"Exactly." Ranma said seeing the expressions on their faces he then turned to Ranko. "You, what if you have my body right here right now. Manhood and all, do you think you'd like that?"

Ranko stared at Ranma body then imagines herself wearing it and blanched. To be a guy was...as a girl was...

Ranma nods then asks. "Now imagine if Herb came along and locked you into guy form. Keep in mind you would be spending the entirety of your life a guy. Does that appeal to you at all? Would you like living as a guy, make babies with a girl and become a father?" Ranma asked bluntly much to the other girls' embarrassment.

Ranko thought about it, to become a guy and then have to stay as a guy permanently? She would still like guys, so would that make her gay or if she wanted a family she would have to meet a girl and do…THAT and…Ranko looked green.

"Good." Ranma said approvingly then finished his argument. "Now what if you didn't have to be stuck in my body anymore, what if all it took was a little hot water to change you back, but to do that you have to fight someone that was clearly superior to you?" Ranma asked and looked into Ranko's eyes not breaking eye contact. "How far would you be willing to go to become a girl again?"

The other girls blinked, and try to imagine themselves in the same situation just how far they were willing to go to regain their womanhood, if they were a guy. Ranma saw this and presses the point home he asks, "Keep in mind, this is your one and ONLY chance to become a woman again, how far would you go for it?" it was time someone finally saw things from his side.

The girls realize to become a girl again, to get their own body again they would go pretty far, do anything, especially with a cure so close. Understanding lit up their eyes and Ranma smiles at them satisfied.

"Now you get it." Ranma said and then turns around and starts to walk away.

"Wait. Then why didn't you tell me this that day and explain it to us like this?" Ranko asked. She understood why Ranma did what he did now and she would have done the same.

Ranma turned around slowly. "Because of your attitude just now." Ranma said simply. "Really the only reason why you are giving me the benefit of the doubt NOW is because I defeated Herb. Had I just told you then you would have scorned me and don't think I don't know it." Ranma said daring them to tell him otherwise.

The girls were ashamed, Ranma was absolutely correct, they would had jumped to conclusions and thought he was being a pervert, in fact the only reason why they were giving him the benefit of the doubt now was because they heard how effective it was against Mint and Lime. Ranma smiled. Satisfied he left them to their own devices as the girls faced the ugly truth about themselves.

All of the girls tried to comfort one another, but Ranma had read them like a book. Thanks to his old fiancée brigade he was more then knowledgeable in girl's attitudes and how they would react to certain things. The girls resolved to change that facet of themselves and so they invited Ranma to the welcome and thank you party they had intended so long ago. Ranma was surprised at first and then grinned.

"Maybe." He had said but Usagi insisted.

"Ok fine but no funny stuff." Ranma said.

+++++++++ Now ++++++++++

Urd woke up stretching lightly on their bed. It had been a long month, but Asgard was finally back together in one piece. She turned on her side only to nearly jump out of her bed as she found the Damiokaicho herself laying on her side while looking at her smiling.

"MOTH-Daimokaicho!" Urd yells clutching her heart.

"Ah! My baby girl!" Hild said bounding over and hugging Urd. "You slept so cutely!"

"Gack!" Urd said as she tries to push her demon mother off of her. She failed of course the woman was too strong.

After a few minutes of struggling she tentatively hugs her mother back, which in turn shocks the demon queen. Suddenly, the demon queen pushes her away, turning her back to her daughter.

"Something wrong Daimo-." Urd started, but remembers Kami-sama's words. "Mother?"

If anything the last words seem to make her shudder more. "You ok?" Urd asks her mother. She heard soft crying coming from the Demon Lord and without knowing why wrapped her arms around her mother comfortingly.

The mother and daughter pair stay like that for a while until the demon queen regains her senses.

"I'm sorry Urd-chan, I didn't want you to see me like this." Hild said softly. "It's just when I thought about what happened to you and now you are back...I...I'm sorry it took so long."

Urd blinked. She had thought she would have had a visit from the ruler of Hell soon after the battle in Heaven, but it turned out no one came for her. She had started to wonder if the Daimokaicho did not have any ulterior motive, but judging by her emotional reaction, maybe it was a good thing the demoness waited to see her. Suddenly remembering her manners, she went into the kitchen to make some tea.

"How would you like your tea?" Urd asked nervously. How many people can say they have the ruler of Hell in their house?

"Dark please." Hild said smiling as she took a seat.

Urd finishes the brewing and served her mother her darken tea while Urd drank the white one. The two sat in silence as they enjoyed their tea.

"Quite good." Hild said as she sipped at her tea. "But then, of course that is to be expected from a daughter of mine! Oh ho ho ho." she said laughing gleefully.

"Uh- Thanks..." Urd said. Then she decided to go straight for the jugular. "So...why...ummm are you here? Surely you can't just be here to visit me." She finished.

Hild's expression drops, as she suddenly gets teary eyed. "Oh my sweet girl! I am only here to see you!"

Urd was unconvinced, even though this woman was her mother she was still the ruler of Hell, also known as the prince of lies, surely she can't be the only reason. Sipping her tea she remained non-committal. Hild apparently saw this and looked chagrined.

"I swear to God that's all I am here for!" Hild said smiling.

Urd spit out her tea. "That make me trust you even less!" Urd half yelled.

"Well, I do have some business in the area, but no I am here to see you and to ask if you would like to come visit Niflheim." Hild said as Urd facefaulted. "Are you ok dear?" the demon queen ask her voice filled with concern.

"You want me to visit Hell?" Urd said as she felt the Ranma side of her soul shudder. Hell was forbidden "I'm going to WAR with you" territory. No god or goddesses was allowed in that area.

Hild nodded, and sipped some more of her tea.

"It is your birthright you know." Hild said chidingly which brought Urd up short.

"I'm a goddess." Urd said firmly and she saw Hild eyes twitched.

"Surely you would like to see what you could rule over?" Hild said again sweetly. "I mean I see you are second class limited here, in Niflheim you can be first class unlimited, and wouldn't that be grand?"

Urd blinked at her, while the offer was tempting especially since she did sort of want more power she was still a goddess. "No thank you. I'm sorry Mother, but I like Heaven and I intend to stay there."

Hild stood up fuming and glaring at her. Urd had to say the woman look frightening. "You're going to Hell and that's final!" Hild said firmly.

Urd was staring wide eyed at the demon lord, but it was the Ranma side which filled her with confidence. "No." she found herself saying. "I am not going to Hell and you can't make me!"

"Ara!" Hild said distressed. "My daughter hates me! Where did I go wrong raising her?" She dramatically draped an arm over her eyes lamenting to the heavens.

"You didn't raise me at all!" Urd protested back.

"True ,but I love you all the same." Hild say hugging her daughter. "You should come visit Hell one day, you being a goddess and my daughter means you are pretty safe from any of my generals"

"Errr...I err... think about it." she says wonderingly. Could she go visit her mother? The idea seems absurd. She'll have to find out more about the repercussions later.

"Good, now be a dear and let me talk to Ranma." Hild said smiling.

Urd narrows her eyes, "What do you want with Ranma?" she asks suspiciously.

"Ara! My daughter is so mistrustful of me." Hild said dramatically again. "I just want to see the man my daughter is shacking up with, I AM a concerned mother after all, what if he is a bad boy type."

Urd blushed. "It's not like that!" she protested.

"Ara ara." Hild said with a wink.

"Anyway, no you can't see him." Urd said firmly. She didn't know why, but she had a funny feeling that whatever reason her mother wants to see Ranma for, it can't be good.

Hild pouted cutely. "Fine." she said. "Well daughter dear, I am glad to finally be able to sit down and chat with you." Hild said smiling.

Urd looked at the demoness's smile and found it to be a genuine one. "I-er...Um...I guess it was...kinda...nice...also." Urd stammered out and was quickly hugged by Hild. The woman loved her, she realized.

"Your soul has fully recovered." Hild said nuzzling Urd. "I can feel it."

Urd stiffen as she heard what the Daimakaicho said. "What do you mean by that?" Urd asks pushing her mother away from her firmly.

"Ara. It just wouldn't do to have a human soul bound to you like this." Hild said smilingly. She then cocked her head to a side. "Surely you realize that Ranma is the one holding you back from obtaining your true power?"

Urd gave her a confused look, what was the demon lord talking about, she wondered. Hild however read her expression.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you were never offered an angel egg?" Hild asked. Her face showed she knew something that was pertinent to Urd. "Ara, he didn't bother to tell you? What a bad father he is!"

Urd bristled at the way Hild talked about Kami-sama. "Oh dear, you can't have an angel egg until Ranma dies." Hild said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Right now he is taking the slot of your angel along with your soul slot. He is also separating my side from His side making sure the two don't mix. In other words, he has crippled you."

Urd looked at her mother and digested the new information. She had wondered why even though her power was sufficient she wasn't offered an angel egg. The wish granting angel-less goddess, she was somewhat embarrassed by it, but now she knew why. Looking at her mother she smiled.

"Well, thank goodness." Urd said, relief filling her voice. "For a moment there I thought something was wrong with me." She said smiling. Apparently that was not the reaction Hild was expecting.

"If it's a choice between having an angel and having Ranma, then I'll choose Ranma any day of the week." Urd said smiling. She saw her mother expression turn to one of surprise.

"But he is holding you back from your birthright, your heritage, not only on my side but on your father's side. You can't become a first class Goddess or Demoness as long as you have him." Hild said. Everyone wants more power, her daughter shouldn't be any different.

Urd looked at her mother. "Mother, I don't care. If it's a choice between Ranma and more power, then it will be Ranma. He will always come first to me, Always." She said looking at her mother, a serious expression in her face.

Hild narrowed her eyes. Without Ranma influence Urd would truly be her daughter. It was a simple process to excise Ranma out, although it might be painful for a human, since the modified angel eater wasn't designed to excise human souls, annoying human souls. She sighed as she realized Urd really won't be showing her Ranma.

Mother and daughter stood and stared at one another and felt the distance between them. Urd looked sad while Hild looked disappointed, the two women may share similar looks, but their personalities and values were as different as night and day.

"Well daughter dear, I'll see you the next time I pass by." Hild said slowly. To her surprise, Urd gave her a genuine happy smile.

"Anytime mother." Urd said. It's a weird relationship, but Kami-sama had approved. She watched her mother's expression drop for a moment, then a matching smile adorned her face.

"Urd-chan." Hild said once more then disappeared in a dark fire.

Urd stood in one spot, staring at where her mother had left from when she felt two familiar presences.

"Urd!" Two female voices chorused.

Urd turned around to look at her two sisters and smiled. Skuld had Banpei mark IV with her while Belldandy looked concerned even in normal clothes.

"Banpei-kun detected a strong demonic presence in the vicinity." Skuld said as she starts to scan the area with her radar.

Belldandy and Urd looked at one another and Urd felt as if Belldandy knew what happened. "How are things?" Belldandy asks. Urd knew she was referring to the meeting with her mother.

"We came to an understanding I think." Urd said softly. Her sister Skuld looked up at her and frowned. "Its ok squirt, the demon presence is long gone now."

Skuld scanned the area one more time and then looked half satisfied with the result.

"Tea?" Urd offered to her two sisters. The two sisters looked at each other then smile. Together the three sisters of fate made their way inside Ranma's apartment.

********* Niflheim, Throne Room **************

Mara sweated as her master angrily entered the throne room. Someone was going to pay for her displeasure today and Mara hopes it wouldn't be her.

"Ungrateful daughter," Hild said angrily, then suddenly changes to a happy expression. "That's my baby girl though!"

Mara sweated some more from the sudden change, only thing worse then an angry Hild is a happy Hild. She had intended to report about their little side project but seeing Hild in this mood she wasn't so sure anymore. She started to slowly back away when her master called for her.

"What do you have to report Mara?" Hild asks as she went from a happy persona to an all business persona. Mara was sweating so much that a puddle was beginning to form where she was standing.

Mara seriously debated about lying to the Daimakaicho, but Hild was an expert on lies. Lying will get you several millenniums in the pit. Theria was due out sometime soon she guessed and not wanting to take her place, Mara panics when her master eyes narrow at her and quickly reported, since one does not waste Hild's time.

"Umm Boss, you remember the project to kill the Silver Empire brats?" Mara said quickly. She noticed Hild's expression turn to one of mild distaste at the mention of the Silver Empire and their scions. Her expression then turned to realization and she smiled.

"Ara! He's awakened already." Hild said happily. "The programming stuck?" Hild asked her servant.

"I have to say that using him as a vessel worked quite well, there were no irregularities, the program is one hundred percent working." Mara said. Even she was amazed that something like that worked.

Hild clapped her hands together happily. "Wonderful news, just wonderful!"

The Daimakaicho then waved her hand and several translucent display screens showed a burning valley. Taking out a remote she rewinds it and watches in gleeful delight as the people of Artemis and Ryuu-Oh was slaughtered. "It's almost time!" Hild gushes.

Mara eyes widen and she nods. This was after all an event the demons had long hope for after all. "Boss, you saw how powerful he has become? Do you think the Sailor brats have what it takes to kill him?" Mara asks uncertainly.

The ruler of Hell looked at the image of the flying phoenix and smiled. Drawing up another map of Earth, she tracked his movement, and expects him to be in Japan sometime in the next morning. The blood bath that will ensue will be great for business.

"One thing I noticed is the brats have a tendency to survive like cockroaches." Hild said in distaste then looked at the screen again. "However, this is no longer about them, this is much, much bigger."

Mara nodded again. "What about your daughter boss?"

Hild looked stunned for a bit, then switched to a pensive look and finally she smiled. "You know, I think this will work out for the best after all." Hild said her eyes calculating. "Yes, this was an unexpected boon."

"Boss?" Mara said as she jumped when Hild clapped her hand together gleefully.

"Hiding this from his eyes has been quite challenging, he will not realize what has happened until it's too late." Hild gushes. "It's almost enough to make me believe he planned all of this…almost." Hild said with a grin.

Mara shuddered as her mistress laughed mirthfully, but at the same time felt excited. It had taken very careful planning, if the Gods knew they would go and stop Saffron right this instance, but the rule of non interference still made the slaughter that is to come a mortal affair. Oh no, when they realized what was really going on, any response will be too late.

************ Hanabashi House Hold ***********************

It was a busy scene to the casual observer as they watch the traffic go in and out of the Hanabashi house hold. To the boys lucky enough, sometimes they would see visions of loveliness exit the house hold.

Inside the house hold there is a tangible excitement, today was the day of Ranma's party. It had been a month, but he had finally accepted their invitation and would arrive later today, the prep work that is going into the food however was quite elaborate.

In the Hanabashi kitchen was a line of girls, all in aprons preparing massive quantity of food. At the center of it all was the Hanabashi Matriarch, to her right was her beloved daughter Ranko, to her left was Makoto Kino. The two girls to Ranko right was Minako Aino and Rei Hino, while the two girls to Makoto left was Hotaru Tomoe and Usagi Tsukino.

Helping to set up the grill and gas was Domon and Recca. Michiru and Setsuna along with Fuko were busy with decorations, and Mikagami had left earlier with Haruka to get more supplies for such a gathering.

"Usagi-chan! No licking the dough!" Nodoka admonish the bunny rabbit eared girl. To her left was the dessert preparation table while to her right was the meal itself. She smiled as she saw the scene around her. It felt so nice to be surrounded by all of these girls and they were all like her own daughters in a way.

"Meatball head is too hungry." Rei said giggling from the opposite end of Usagi. "Told you it was a bad idea letting her help, she'll eat everything before it gets finished."

"Rei!!!" Usagi said, and then grinned evilly. "If you don't treat me better I won't let you have any dessert."

Rei snorted. "Thanks, I'll get to live after all!" Food made by Usagi was almost as bad as Akane's. Almost.

Nodoka bopped both girls on the head with her knuckles to silence the two girls. She didn't need their squalling right now. "Enough girls, Usagi's cookies will turn out fine and you WILL eat some." she said firmly. The other girls around her giggled at the two friends' antics as Rei got a slightly sick look while Usagi just didn't like to be hit on her head.

Nodoka turned around to the stove where a huge vat of soup was cooking. Stirring the content of the soup she added more miso in it to adjust the flavor. They had initially thought about catering, but it was Makoto who brought up a valid point. If Ranma had been living all by himself these past few months, chances are that he had to make his own food or eat carry out. She had gathered that he hasn't had a real home cooked meal made for him and so suggested instead for them to cook the food themselves. The other girls took to the idea like a fish to water.

"Where do you want this Hanabashi-san?" Mikagami asked as he walked in with several items, a mix of fish and beef could be scene in the bags he was carrying.

Nodoka smiled at the young man. Yes he would be a great addition to her family, cool where Ranko was hot, the two worked well together. "On the counter top would be fine Mi-chan." she said smilingly.

Mikagami got a slightly strained smile on his face at the nick name. It was all Fuko's fault that everyone started to call him Mi-chan. Her reason? His name was a mouthful to say. He set the food stuff on the kitchen table top and before he left gave Ranko a once over.

"Ohhh! Your boyfriend was checking you out!" Minako teased. She saw the way Mikagami had glanced at Ranko before he left, he thought he did it fast, but Minako was the master of checking boys out, something like what Mikagami did was too amateurish. She was rewarded when Ranko blushed prettily.

"Baka!" The red head said as she suddenly focused harder on her food prep. Ranko had worn a hot pink color apron, matching her Senshi uniform. The other girls seeing that, decided to wear their senshi apron colors. Ami had a light blue, Venus an orange mango color one, Usagi a navy blue and white with little hints of red, while Makoto had green and Rei had, oh a red one.

"Ohh damn it smells good in here!" Domon said peeking through into the kitchen. He was carrying more meat stuff into the kitchen.

The girls looked at him and smiled. He nearly died for them, they were in his debt, and each of them had given him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for all that he did for them. Fuko was angry, but it had made Domon extremely happy that day. It was shortly afterward that Fuko and Domon became an official couple, to their surprise, once that happened Domon only had eyes for Fuko.

"Not yet Domon, you wait like everyone else!" Nodoka admonished as she shooed the big boy out of the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am!" Domon said as he hurried out.

"And just what were you doing trying to go in the kitchen with the other girls hmm?" Fuko could be heard saying sweetly. A moment later they her Domon yelp in pain and knew Fuko had dragged Domon away by his ears. Who knew Fuko could be so possessive?

The girls started to gossip and make small talk as they continued to work through the food preparation. Nodoka helped keep the girls focus, but her thoughts where else where. Ranma for all intents and purposes was the heir of the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts. She was in a quandary as to what to do with that fact since Ranko was already the heir to the Tendo school, because Soun did not know the Saotome branch. This had left the Dojo in her house without a master until now. Earlier she had gotten together with Ranko and Recca and the three had a family discussion. She was surprised by Ranko's and Recca's approval, she would had thought they would be angry with her for suggesting it. Recca had told her he could see no better master for the dojo then Ranma, and Ranko had said since it was Ranma who knew the Saotome School it should belong to him. She told them how much she loved them then and said any thing she felt for Ranma could not compare to the love she felt for them. She was happy that they had been very understanding. That of course left the last obstacle in her plan, Soun Tendo himself.

After consulting with Setsuna, Nodoka was told by the once time guardian that she could do whatever she wanted, Pluto was not sure if Crystal Tokyo even existed anymore in their future. Anything they do now will have unforeseen consequences or benefits, she simply did not know. She did say if Soun Tendo was a trust worthy man then it would be okay for him to know about the Senshi, she would of course have to ask the other girls' permission. The Inners and Outers readily agreed after Ranko vouched for the Tendo family. Beside Nabiki, everyone else was someone she would trust with her life.

So with the Senshi blessing she went to the Tendo household and talked with Soun and Hinako. Soun had remained impassive throughout the entire conversation, but Hinako and Akane was quite awed by her former sparring partner. There was no jealously in the sweet girls voice, Kasumi had been a closet Senshi fan and to think Sailor Sun had been her favorite. Soun however was expressionless.

********** Flash back *************

"Soun?" Nodoka prompted.

"Anata?" Hinako prodded her husband.

"Daddy?" Akane looked over to her father questioningly.

"Father, are you ok?" Kasumi asked. The last time she saw him like this was after his sparring buddy had been killed.

"The boy is truly of Saotome's line?" Soun Tendo finally asked. There was something in his voice that was unmistakable. Hope.

"From a different reality Soun, remember he was not of Genma blood here." Nodoka reminded him.

"Still, he carries the blood of a Saotome in his veins, like Ranko's?" Soun asked turning to look at his ace student. He had been very proud to find out she was a sailor suit soldier of justice and love. He was glad to have been able to help her.

"I am a Hanabashi, Sensei, I may carry Saotome blood in me but I am a Hanabashi." Ranko politely reminded. She loved her stepfather and her real father had been dead to her for quite some time now.

"Of course, I did not mean any disrespect." Soun said apologetically, the redhead then went to hug her sensei.

"None taken Sensei." Ranko addressed Soun.

"So, do I have your blessing Soun?" Nodoka asked. "I mean it was a dojo you built-" she started but was stopped by an upraised hand from Soun.

"No Nodoka, the Dojo is yours and only yours. You could demolish it if you choose. I built it for you when I built it and it has always been yours to do it as you pleased." Soun said softly. "It was the least I could do for Genma."

The ladies in the room smiled, everyone could feel the love in Soun voice for his deceased training partner and the sadness that his partner was no longer alive. Hinako hugged her husband followed by Akane then Kasumi.

"Ahem." Soun said clearing his throat he was uncomfortable with such a display while a guest was present. "I would like to see the boy perform the Saotome Style for myself, although you say he refer to it as Anything Goes?" Soun said darkly.

"Unfortunately, Yes." Nodoko said. She knew why Soun hated the name Anything Goes, it was after all Happosai's school, and when Genma killed the old leach Tendo had abandoned the name saying it was not worthy of remembrance. That was when Soun began to simply refer to his school as 'Tendo Style School of Martial Arts'. He also took off the 'Anything Goes' in the Saotome dojo and simply called it the 'Saotome School of Mid Air Combat'.

"Hmmmm." Soun said wonderingly. "Can I perhaps meet him?"

Nodoka and Ranko looked at each other, they knew it had been a possibility that Soun might have wanted to meet Ranma.

"He is not exactly on the greatest of terms with us and after what he did to Akane-chan and Ryoga-kun, he might think he would be attacked by you on sight." Nodoka tried to say tactfully. She saw the youngest Tendo bristle at the memory of the attack.

"Perhaps, I can tell him that we bare him no grudge for the incident?" Soun said. "After all, Hinako and I knew what that attack was called. For a moment we though the ma-er...I mean Happosai had returned from the grave some how."

Soun had been in a panic, after Ryoga and his daughter had been drained by the Happo go en setsu technique he had waited for his master to return, he would of course have fought for his family. Hinako knew the technique intimately, she had been treated by the leach and it took Soun reading through all of his old masters scrolls to find the cure her for her condition.

"We bare him no ill will, I assure you." Soun said honestly. "Maybe if this is a welcome and thank you party as you say, then perhaps we can welcome him to this world also?"

Nodoka looked at Ranko who looked pensive. Her daughter would know how Ranma would react to seeing a different version of people from his old reality better than she would, since Ranko had dealt with him more.

"I think he would be surprised at first, but I don't think he would mind it." Ranko said after a few moments of silence. "He really seems to take things in stride, it's only when he is forced into a corner will he strike back."

Akane looked at her father and step mother and saw them nodded. She was curious about this other Ranma, who apparently knew her father and was the son of her father's best friend. She hopes Ryoga would return in time for the party.

++++++++ End Flash Back+++++++++++++++++++

Nodoka was shaken out of her reverie when the door bell rang again.

"I got it mom." Recca said as he went to open the front door. There were polite greetings at the door as she recognizes the voice of Soun and his family.

Nodoka washed her hands and went out to greet the Tendo house hold. Soun, Hinako, Kasumi, Akane and Ryoga were just finished returning Recca's welcome.

"Soun." Nodoka said pleasantly. One by one she greeted the Tendo house hold. "So glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this Nodoka." Soun said, and then cleared his throat as Hinako and Akane gave Recca the house warming gift.

Nodoka turned to eye Ryoga who seemed to squirm under her gazed. This was the boy that broke Ranko's heart after all, and of course she would make the boy sweat a bit, because no one turns down her daughter.

"Mrs. Hanabashi." Ryoga stammered out.

"Ryoga." Nodoka greeted politely. She then turned to Soun. "Please make yourself at home. The girls and I are preparing the meals even as we speak."

"Oh my!" Kasumi said smilingly. "Can I help?"

"Oh me too!" Hinako said offering also. The pretty brunette was quite good at cooking.

"Can- Can I come too?" Akane asked meekly.

Nodoka looked at the youngest Tendo and saw her eager expression. Nodoka knew about the girl's inability to cook well, they couldn't figure it out why she is so horrible at cooking, but the expression she gave now was one of longing.

"Sure Akane-chan." Nodoka said smiling and was rewarded by Akane famous beaming smile. "However..."

Akane, who had been happy before, looked worried when Nodoka seem to want to tact on a stipulation.

"You will follow my instructions to the LETTER young lady." Nodoka said smiling.

Akane looked relived. She thought she had to do an unimportant job, like boil water or something again. She didn't want to be treated like an invalid in the kitchen.

"Yes, Mrs. Hanabashi!" Akane said enthusiastically. Ranko looked sick, but a bop on her head from Nodoka changed her mood.

Akane was greeted by fear from the Senshi initially, but Akane proved to be very competent under Nodoka guidance. The guys after setting everything up had gone to the dojo to talk. Setsuna and the other two Outers joined the girls in the kitchen after finishing the decorations.

"Damn that smells good doesn't it?" Domon asked sniffing the air.

"Oh man." Recca said as he too was drooling with Domon.

Mikagami looked disinterested but deep down inside he was about to break down, the smells coming from the kitchen were heavenly.

"Indeed young man." Soun said smiling. The men had gather around the Tendo patriarch like a life line. Too many girls and not enough men had made them seeking out the oldest male for guidance. Soun was secretly pleased that he could inspire such confidence.

"Anata." Hinako said as she came into the Dojo. "The food is ready, we are finishing up now, would you and the boys help us set it out?" The pretty brunette asked seductively. Domon responded first followed by Soun then the others, in record time all of the food was set out.

It was a feast fit for kings. Entrees after exquisite entrees were set along a twenty foot long table. It was set out in the yard being the most spacious of place to hold that many people. Pretty soon all of the delicious items was set out, all that needed to be place at the table was their honored guest.

**DING-DONG**

Everyone minus the Tendo seemed to freeze up at the sound. Nodoka, followed by Recca and Ranko went to door. It was their home, so it would be they who will greet their guest.

Nodoka took a deep breath, smoothed out her kimono and then opened the door. Standing at the door, dressed in what could be called blue Chinese formal wear was Ranma. The clothing was cut in the traditional style, but was longer and straighter, and made from heavier materials. While the clothing was very formal the person wearing it and standing taller than her smile was genuine as he looked at her.

"Welcome to the Hanabashi household Ranma." Nodoka greeted formally. "We thank you for your help in saving my son and daughter." She said formally and then her and her children bowed to Ranma.

Ranma fidgeted when the person that could had been his mother greeted him formally. He guessed her offer from when he met her has been retracted. Strangely, it did not hurt him any. Disappointed yes, but now that he had Urd, Bell and Skuld, it didn't seem to matter as much. They were his family now.

"It is my pleasure." Ranma replied back as formally. "Mrs. Hanabashi." he then said with a bow. He then took out a wrapped item and gave it to the matriarch of the Hanabashi household.

Nodoka graciously accepted the offer and her and her two children parted the doorway and extended their hands inside in an inviting manner.

Ranma bowed once more then stepped through and noticed immediately it looked nothing like his real mother's house. It was bigger, more spacious and it had a dojo attached to it. Stopping he waited for Recca's and Ranko's mother to lead. She was their mother, not his, the appearance is similar, but they were not the same.

Nodoka looked at Ranma's reaction and saw that nothing in the house looked familiar to him. He truly was from a different world. She had offered to be his mother before, but that had been when memories of Genma had flooded her, she guessed she never made her peace or got to say goodbye properly to her late husband. She formally led him to the yard where the rest would be waiting. She might not be able to be his mother, but she will try to be someone close to him, maybe like an aunt.

Ranma followed the head of the household into the yard and was greeted by a very familiar sight. It was not unlike the sight that had greeted him the first time upon his arrival into this reality. There was his former enemies and nemesis, the Sailor Scouts, the Ninja like team and surprisingly all the Tendos. He was most surprised to see Hinako leaning against Soun Tendo in a very intimate way. What nearly made his heart stop was the familiar way that Akane was leaning against Ryoga also. All of this did nothing but help to serve as a reminder of how different this world was from his old world.

"Come, join us." Nodoka said as she pulled Ranma to the honorary guest spot. She saw him eye all the decoration and the welcome banner as he walked into the yard.

One by one the people at the table greeted him until they returned to Nodoka. Ranma was now red faced from being the guest of honor, but each of their greetings were genuine, even Akane's and Ryoga's. Nodoka then motioned for the others as they formally bowed to Ranma before she herself turned to him, smiled, and said.

"Welcome to our world, Ranma Saotome."

To Be Continued

Author Notes- Well first and of all much thanks to Shannon and Scott for helping edit and pre-read this chapter. Without them it would not be readable. We'll here chapter 18, This was my very intention from the start when I cross OMG/SM and Ranma. I hope none get offended by it but it will get more...well, that would be spoiling. Anyway! Hope you guys enjoy this, as always C +C welcome as are reviews.


	19. Guests

Warp Realities

Disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi

Ah! My Goddess created by Kōsuke Fujishima

Flames of Recca created by Nobuyuki Anzai

I do not own any of these characters, all anime belong to their respective companies. Don't sue me.

Editors and Pre-readers : Scott Pike and Shannon Dee. Thanks you sooo much. I don't know how you guys keep on doing it but thanks!

Chapter 19

Guests

*********** An Eternity Ago *************

Hild looked on as the Light Bringer placed the seals of Kami-sama on her. She had been so close to victory, so close to ending all of creation. She knew she could not destroy Kami-sama herself, but she sure could destroy his creation. She had attacked with the primal force of chaos and brought incalculable destruction. Her army fueled by hatred and anger had fell upon the unsuspecting godlings. They barely even put up a fight as she slaughtered them. All they wanted to do was talk and make peace. They were mostly all dead now, she had breached all the way up to heaven's door, a bit more and her army would had washed over all of HIS creation returning the universe to it's once orderly state. Nothingness.

Hild winced as the Light Bringer tightened the braids in her hair with the seals further reducing her powers. Hatred coursed through her. "Look like we made quite a mess?" Hild taunted. She made a gesture showing her eyes tracing the once pristine halls now covered in blood.

She felt the Light Bringer stop his braiding then looked at her. She wasn't really trying to illicit a reaction from him but she saw it, something flashed in his eyes. Before she could give it anymore thought he savagely punched her across her face, she could feel her jaw breaking as blood started to pool in her mouth.

"Silence." The Light Bringer said as if nothing had happened and continued to braid her hair with the seals again. The dark miasma she emits was too powerful and corrupting for the other young gods to be near. Only the Light Bringer's fire was strong enough to stand in Hild's presence.

Hild glared with hatred at the Light Bringer. She had thought the Gods and Goddesses weak, they were, she did not account for the Light bringer or his six brethren. Together with their angelic host they turned the tied of battle against her generals. The Light Bringer himself killed her second in command the Prince of Darkness.

Hild lamented over the lost of her second, the Prince of Darkness was a sadistic creature, the most cunning and vile of Hild's generals, even the demonic legions feared him. He took great joy in corrupting the pure lights of the goddesses breaking and bending their pure light to his whim. His mastery over the darkness was unmatched by all even Hild's, so complete was his control he could snuff our stars just by being near them no one had been able to challenge him, that was until the Light Bringer showed up. The Light Bringer aura had cut through the darkness rendering the Prince of Darkness mode of attack obsolete, it became a contest of will as both battled for years until finally the Light Bringer burned the Prince of Darkness away. Using his twin spears of Light and Void, he decimated her demonic host.

"Just how many of your kind had died today?" Hild asked through her broken jaw, she felt satisfied as he swung the back of his hand across her face causing her to spit out blood once more.

"I said be quiet." The Light Bringer said softly.

"Look at how much he sacrificed for his precious creation, pretty soon he will make creatures that he'd love even more then you, all of the dead today have died in vain. He doesn't love them as much as you think." Hild said with a manic grin on her face. She was again rewarded when the Light Bringer punched her face almost caving it in.

Hild dropped to the floor in pain, she could see it, the death of his companions was hard on the Light Bringer, he cannot be corrupted, but he could be lead astray, she would have to work on that as soon as she recovered. She felt herself dragged by her hair toward another room.

"I have finished father." The Light bringer said dragging Hild before his creator, the dark miasma that she had emitted no longer was present.

Kami-sama watched with sorrowful eyes and shook his head. "Anything to say for yourself Hild?"

Hild glanced up and grinned. "Watch your back." She said and felt the wind knocked out of her as the Light Bringer fist embedded itself in her gut audibly breaking her ribs.

Spitting out dark blood she look up defiantly at the Light Bringer, she felt his anger his hatred for her. She would find a use for that, she wondered if Kami-sama noticed the bit of darkness in his first creation and if he did would he ignore it.

The Light Bringer again dragged her by her hair and pulled her over to the dimensional rift that she had created to gain entry to heaven.

"Do you know why he didn't destroy me?" Hild said through her broken face. She was disappointed when the Light Bringer did not respond to her but only tighten his grip on her hair. "It's because he needs me." She said smugly, or as smug as she could make herself sound in her present condition.

The Light Bringer stopped and then laughed. "He needs YOU?" he said with barely contain mirth.

"Just you watch him plan further ahead then I do, he needs me for something otherwise he would had destroyed me long ago." Hild said grinning. "That leaves me free to kill more of your kind when I recover." she said with glee. She rejoiced as she felt the Light Bringer pick her up by her neck and start to squeeze.

"He's -not-done creating." Hild said through gasp of breaths. "He will create others that he will cherish more then you." she finished wheezing. Before she knew it the Light Bringer had tossed her down the rift back to her plain of existence. She smiles, as the last image she sees of the Light Bringer was rage.

********** Xuan Gung Rural Village, China ********************

The villagers of Xuan Gung had always lived away from the world, they preferred the simple life, one were they were dependent on each other and not on technology. That was not to say technology did not have it uses, just instead of a glut of buildings they tried to balanced things out and love in harmony with their surroundings.

"Come on Pia, you're too slow!" Her boyfriend yelled as she chased after him. The two were betrothed with one another, at first she didn't like him but in time to her surprise she found herself coming to love him.

"When I get my hands on you ..." She said menacingly. They had been picnicking a bit away from the village, her betroths had chosen a romantic spot for such an outing. She had to admit he never cease to amaze her with what he would do for her. Thing where going well until she had gotten up to get some water. A frog had leap out from the stream at her causing her to lose her balance and fall inside the riverbed. Of course Yao had found it hilarious and teased her about it, she had decided to pull him in with her, but her hand had been wet and so she ended up sliding back into the river bed alone much to her fiancée delight.

"Catch me if you can!" Yao said grinning. Slowing down so she could almost touch him then speeding up at the last possible second. He was slowly making his way back to the village when something seem out of place, there was something hovering in the air. He stopped abruptly looking at the majestic creature.

"Got you now you jerk!" Pia said as she tackled her fiancée expecting him to pretend to fall after having been caught. She was surprise to see him rooted to his spot and even more surprise when she ran into him knocking her back. "Hey! What's the big i..." she started to say when she looked up into the sky also.

The couple looked at the thing that seems to be hovering in the morning sky. It looked human, but no human ever had wings like a bird, in truth, Pia thought it looked like one of those westerner angels. Yet, in all the pictures she seen she never seen an angel with clawed hands, though his face looked angelic enough. It just seemed to be hovering there basking in the morning light. Its hands were extended and outstretch toward either side, its eyes closed contently.

Pia slowly went over to her husband and watched in silent awe as the being continue to hover there still as a statue, the only motion it gave away was the light flapping of it's wings.

"What do you think he wants?" Pia asked her fiancée in a hushed whispered.

"Maybe he's came to visit the mortal realm?" Yao replied also in a hushed whispered.

The two stood like that watching the creature still unmoving for another ten minutes when Yao curiosity got the better of him. Separating himself from his fiancés he approached the winged person and cleared his throat.

"Umm, if you are looking for something maybe we can help?" Yao asked looking helpful and honest. The creature eye snapped open suddenly and looked down at him. Yao was about to say something else when he saw the creature eyes. It had murderous intent in them, turning around quickly he wanted to tell his fiancée to run for her life when he felt a blazing heat and knew no more.

"Yao!" Pia screamed in terror as her fiancé was killed in front of her. She looked up at the creature fearfully, she wanted to run, but she found she could not since fear had locked her legs rooting her to the spot. She saw the intent in the creature eyes as it sent a wave of fire at her. Not wanting to see death come for her she closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

******************** Juuban, Japan **************************

"Umm..Hi." Ranma said blushing red after the welcome. He felt embarrassed for some reason when all the attention and focus seem to be on him. It felt weird because none of them had the look of trying to kill him or even marrying him. They were simply welcoming looks.

Recca seeing Ranma's clear embarrassment went to his rescue. "Come sit, and let us eat." He said as he showed Ranma his chair. Being the guess of honor he was at the head of the table directly opposite from Nodoka who was the head of the house hold. Since the Tendo's were also guests they were seated to Ranma's right while the Senshi girls were to his left.

Ranma look surprised when it was Soun who chose to sit closer to him leaving Hinako to his right along with his two daughters. To his left was Usagi followed by the rest of the Senshi. Looking across the table he saw the woman that could have been his mother smiling at him, everyone seem settled in when Nodoka made a motion for Ranma to help himself. None could eat unless Ranma gave the signal. He flushed even more in embarrassment and it must have shown because he heard girlish giggles all around the table. Luckily for him, the Urd side of his soul helped him calm down and the embarrassment no longer showed, looking at his once mother he nodded and broke the chopsticks signaling for everyone to begin.

"Itadakimasu." Ranma said politely. There was an audible shuffling of chopsticks and bowls as they replied in kind.

"Oh my goodness, it's so good!" Usagi squealed in delight as she popped a shrimp in her mouth. "Mmmmm!"

"Nice job Mako-chan." Rei said as she too helps herself to various items.

"You have out done yourself No-chan." Kage said as she put another slice of Kobe beef on her plate.

"Your tempura is quite amazing Kage-chan." Nodoka replied in turned eating a fried item.

"Hey, can you get me some of the soup Ami?" Minako asked as Ami was closer to the soup bowl then her.

"Say 'aah' Michiru." Haruka said as she turned over to her lover to feed her. No one missed the exasperate looks Hotaru and Setsuna gave the pair.

"Say "aah" Fuko-chan" Domon said seeing Haruka being bold and turned over to his violet hair girlfriend. He found her fist embedded in his cheek.

"Stop doing such embarrassing things!" Fuko fumed blushing madly.

"You're turn Mi-chan." Recca said slyly looking over to the ice elemental user, then looking over this his sister he grinned. "Say "Aahh" for your boyfriend Ranko-chan!" he said trying his best to give girlish sequel.

"Oniichan no BAKA!" Ranko said blushing as hard as Fuko. Angered she took out her trademark mallet and leveled her brother.

"To-tomboy." Recca said as he picked himself from the ground and sat back in his chair. There was a noticeable lump on his head as he looked at Ranko who gave a self satisfied smirk.

"Oh Recca-Kun." Yanagi said in concern as she healed the lump on his head.

"Ppfff." Ranma said trying to contain himself. He thought it was going to be awkward silence but there seem to be more then enough chaos around to keep the attention off him. The mallet was just too funny in his opinion and he nearly lost it when he glanced over to Akane who he saw her looking at Ranko in disapproval.

Several of the girls close to the sound turned to look at Ranma, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide his laughter. He looked over to them and glance away quickly his feature twitch upward sporadically.

"Some teriyaki chicken Ranma?" Rei asked. She had flambé the chicken herself, and really wanted the pig tailed boy to try some.

"Umm, sure." Ranma said extending his bowl so she can get him some of the food stuff.

"Oh you have to try my dumplings!" Minako said taking Ranma plate from Rei and putting some of her made dumplings on there.

"My Korean beef should be fine also." Ami said as she stacked Ranma's plate with some of the items she made. One by one each of the Senshi filled Ranma's plate up with things they made even Setsuna much to people shock, especially Ranma's.

"What?" Setsuna asked defensively. Everyone was doing it so why not her? She was spared an answer and any more luck as the plate was passed back to Ranma piled with food.

The Tendo girls looked on at this with interest while Ryoga looked at Ranma then the Senshi. He leaned down to whisper something in Akane's ear which caused the long haired girl to giggle.

The Senshi looked away guilty as they saw Ranma's plate had food stuff at least a foot high. Now all the flavors and food was too mixed and it looked sloppy to boot.

"Thanks!" Ranma said happily as he started to eat. He had wanted everything from the table and was dreading asking each of the girls to get stuff for him, now one from almost every dish was piled on his plate saving him having to asked people to do things for him.

The Senshi blushed and looked away in embarrassment as Ranma started to devour their food. It wasn't like how he normally ate at school, but it was fast. Nodoka was once again reminded of the way Genma had eaten when she remember there was another person at this table who would recognized it also. Quickly looking over to Soun she saw the Tendo patriarch ignoring Ranma and seem focused on eating himself.

Ranma had been eating vigorously when he felt it, danger. He didn't know how he knew he just knew it and he hadn't felt danger like this since his old world. In fact, the danger was getting closer, still eating he felt the incoming strike and using skills he had not to use since his old world he slammed his chopstick down and pinned another set of chopstick from getting to his food. Ranma looked at offending chopstick and traced it back to its source, one Soun Tendo.

"Ah, sorry son, I was going for another plate." The Tendo Patriarch said innocently. The older gentlemen proceed to take his chopstick away from Ranma's and grab some item from a plate next to the pig tail boy.

Ranma looked at him suspiciously before looking to see the table had quieted and everyone was staring at him and the elder Tendo. "Ah... Sorry?" he said. The rest of the group at the table decided that everything looked okay. Only Nodoka narrowed her eyes at Soun.

Ranma went back to eating but berated himself. He had forgotten to do that quietly as to not attract unwanted attention. He had finished his dish much to the girls' amazement and wanted seconds. The girls happily obliged him as he went back to eating once more.

"So, Ranma." A voice said. Ranma froze at the familiar voice addressing him. "What was I like in your world?" Akane asked.

Ranma just stared at Akane in shock. Never would he have thought he would hear her call his name again much less even see her. He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt a wave of jealousy emanating from the Urd side of his soul. Grinning to himself he patted his heart and shook his head. "Baka." He whispered softly to himself.

"What was that?" Akane asked. She saw him mumble something, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Oh umm, nothing." Ranma said looking at Akane and smiling. "As for my world. I assume everyone knows I am not from here huh." Ranma said ruefully.

"Maybe you weren't, but your home is here now." Nodoka said quickly. She did not want to make it seem like Ranma was an outcast. "If anyone has any problem with it they will answer to house Hanabashi." Nodoka said putting her family honor on the line.

"Yeah and me!" Usagi said puffing her chest up.

"And us!" The Inner Senshi chimed as one.

"Us also." The Outers said.

"I-I didn't mean anything by it." Akane said a bit ashamed. She was curious she wasn't trying to make it sound like Ranma didn't belong.

"It's ok." Ranma said waving it off coming to Akane rescue. "Let's see what were you like on my world..." He said thinking.

"Yes?" Akane asked. The thoughts that different realities out there still boggled her but Ranma was living proof of that.

"The kindest girl I knew with the shortest temper." Ranma said softly as if remembering something. "Although half the time the reason why you'd lose your temper was justified."

"Gee sound like a dead ringer for you Kane." Ranko said smirking.

"Ranko no baka!" Akane yelled and tried to mallet Ranko with her mallet.

"Nya nya." Ranko said pulling her eye lids down as she blocked Akane mallet with one of her own.

"Girls!" Hinako and Nodoka said together, both had the maternal chiding tone in their voice. The effect was instant as both girls looked instantly ashamed and put their mallet away.

"Hmm, Interesting." Soun said as he twiddles with his mustache. Then he turned to Ranma. "Tell me son, just what was your relationship to my daughter in your world?"

Ranma looked at Soun, then at Akane then at Soun again. He did something then that he didn't do too much in this world, he panicked. "Ummm, let's just leave it at that ok?" he said hurriedly.

"I see." Soun said nodding but something in his demeanor told Ranma he got what he wanted. "Very interesting." He said as he popped a tuna in his mouth.

Ranma looked at the tuna and looked across the table to the tray of tuna too far for Soun to have gotten. In fact the only person on his side of the table that had tuna was himself. Looking down at his plate, sure enough a tuna was missing. Glancing back up at the Tendo patriarch, he saw the man eyes were twinkling with mirth. Oh it's on. Using the tenant of the Saotome style of anything goes eating he attacked Soun's plate silently and masterfully, making sure to never draw attention to himself. To his surprise the Tendo patriarch defended his plate well.

"Good but, not good enough." Ranma thought darkly. "Anything goes eating revised. Anything goes eating Kachuu Tenshi Amaguriken!" He thought loudly as his hands blurred passed Soun defense and took all the food off the Tendo patriarch plate.

Soun stared at his now empty plate and looked over to Ranma who was smugly eating one of the chicken drum stick.

"Mmmm." Ranma said exaggeratedly. "So good!" he said again this time looking directly into Soun eyes.

Soun however was not one to give up and had an ace up his sleeve. "Really? You enjoyed it?" Soun asked sweetly, instantly throwing Ranma on alert. Soun then turned to Akane. "He likes your cooking dear."

Ranma eyes widen as he choked on the Akane made chicken. He tearfully swallowed the rest as it was too far gone down his throat to regurgitate, all he could wait for was his eventually doom. After a few seconds he notice no stomach ache, cramp and no small black alien creature bursting out of his chest.

"I gathered from your reaction the Akane on your world was not the most superb cook?" Soun asked raising an eyebrow.

Ranma however was still checking his ki flow and eying his chest just in case something did decide to break out of his chest. Seeing as nothing happened for a few minutes he decided the worse was over. Suddenly he gained a new appreciation for life. That was when he heard Soun question, not really thinking about his response he replied automatically. "It could kill lesser men." Ranma said still checking his body.

"Gee Akane, in either world you're still bad at cooking." Ranko teased.

"Awww shut up!" Akane said fuming. Surely there must be a world out there where she could cook. She looked up to the heavens whose only reply was a rumble almost as if saying no.

Ranma then noticed what he said and was fully expecting to get mallet again, instead all he saw was Akane's dejected face. Old instincts rose up, and his protective nature around this girl reasserted itself once more. "Well, the Akane on my world might have sucked, but I must say the food you made here was really good." he said honestly.

Ryoga was slightly put off by the familiarity of this Ranma guy. Being from another reality was one thing but this Akane was his, he had better keep his hands to himself Ryoga thought. He was further incensed when Akane seemed to blush at his compliment.

Ranma however saw all of this and felt that horrible familiar sinking pattern. "Anyway, that was all in the past and that's where I am going to leave it." Ranma said eying Ryoga. "I have no intention of repeating my previous life." He said this time eying Soun.

The rest of the meal was eaten in comfortable silence by Ranma as the rest of the group antics were the entertainment at the table. Ranma for once found that he enjoyed not being at the center of things. In fact it seems the person taking the mallet lumps in this world was Recca.

"Dessert time." Nodoka said happily as the girls who had a hand in making the sweets got up to help the Hanabashi matriarch get the items. The remaining people got up to help clear the table; Ranma himself was getting up to help when Recca put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're the guest of honor, sit." Recca said firmly pushing Ranma back down. So that left Ranma at the table with Soun.

"So Nodoka tells me you call your style of fighting Anything Goes." Soun said, though Ranma sense a quiet anger underneath his light tone.

"Yep." Ranma replied simply.

"You must change that of course, now that you are on this world. It wouldn't do for the Saotome living heir to fight under the school that killed its founder." Soun said firmly as if it was a natural thing.

"No." Ranma said.

"What?" Soun sputtered. "The Anything goes was created by Happosai, he killed your father and my friend surely you can see it is wrong to fight under its school banner!" he half yelled.

"If I was from this world, yes, but I am not, the Happosai from my world never killed anyone, acted perverted yes but mostly harmless groping." Ranma said. "He also taught me some things and refined my style. I would do him a disservice if I simply discarded his school because it made someone uncomfortable."

Soun balled his fist up in anger his battle aura starting to glow slightly. "He killed your father." Soun said darkly. "He's was a perverted sadistic rapist, how can you support his legacy."

"No, he killed Ranko's father." Ranma replied softly. "While tragic, it was the Happosai of this world that did that not mine, in fact my old man was, no IS very much alive in my old world."

Soun stared at this boy in shock. For the first time he realized just what it meant to be in a different world where everything was different, what he wouldn't give to see his old friend again, yet to this boy there is no such sense of loss. He had wanted to unite the two branches of the Saotome and Tendo, but he could never bring himself to unite it with a practitioner of Anything Goes, even if he was from a different world. Soun sighs softly at the lost of a dream.

"What am I like on your world?" Soun asked the pig tailed boy. The pig tail boy seems to look at him with a variety of mix emotion on his face chief among them was disinterest. "Please be brutally honest." He urged the pig-tail boy.

Ranma seem to debate with it for a while and decided what could be the harm in letting him know. "Basically, you're useless." Ranma said finally. "Since your wife died all you do is cry and lay around the house. You didn't do much else and left your daughters to tend to things themselves, not to mention you bow and cower down to the Happosai of my world a lot even going so far as to let him live in your home."

Soun had listened to all of this in shock. What a difference a world made, when his wife had died he had been inconsolable but he had manage to rise up above it, there were dark days where he wanted to just give up and die. His promised to take care of his old friend's family was all that kept him going and his daughters' love and patience fueled him giving him the strength to carry on. To find that the Soun on Ranma's world had given up shamed him.

"Look, I for one am pretty impressed with how you turned out on this world then my old world. Heck I was even amazed that the Tendo knew more then karate and kempo." Ranma said smiling.

"What do you mean know more then Karate and kempo?" Soun asked suspiciously.

"Well the Tendo style on my world is dead, the heir was Akane and she didn't know much more then advance karate and some Kempo. She got better later on but that was self taught. You no longer took any students." Ranma said. "What Ranko showed me when we sparred blew my mind."

Soun could not believe his counterpart went so far as to quit the arts. What a broken man the Soun from Ranma's world must have been. "Ranko is my heir, she would be a lot better if she did not have others distracting her, but given her secret I can see why she was not able to dedicate herself to the art."

Ranma looked at Soun and nodded. Ranko was basically his counterpart, anything he could do she should be able to do the only difference would be drive.

"Son, I don't know wh,y but I feel it is my duty to show you what the Tendo School of martial arts is capable of-" Soun says looking at Ranma. "-Care for a friendly little spar?"

Ranma couldn't help but grinned back in excitement. Finally he will see what the Tendo School was capable of, he had always wondered. "Done." he said then he remembered something. "Oh, I can't spar in this." he said looking at his formal Chinese wear.

"I got a gi set you can use." Recca said surprising the two. Ranma turned around and saw the entire household standing there with dessert trays in their hand.

"Uhh, how long were you guys standing there?" Soun asked sweating.

"Long enough Anata." Hinako said softly. "Honestly, picking a fight with the guest of honor." she chided. To which her husband blushed in embarrassment.

Ranma had been so focused on Soun that he didn't realized others had been eavesdropping on his conversation. He mentally kicked himself for his laxity. Nodoka was the one that surprised them all.

"Why don't you two spar in the Dojo?" Nodoka suggested. "It has never seen a master of the Saotome Style grace it's halls before."

Ranma blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, just a practitioner, I never got certified by pop or the old freak." Ranma said softly.

"I will certified you if you are worthy." Soun said standing up. "Let's go."

Ranma followed Soun to the Dojo as Usagi looked at the dessert tray in her hand. "What do we do with these now? She pouted.

"We can snack while we watch them spar." Makoto said looking in the direction of the Dojo.

"Ohh, we get to see Ranma in action with someone of his caliber." Minako said eagerly.

"Hey! What about me?" Ranko said having sparred with Ranma before. She felt her brother hand ruffling her hair.

"You're three hundred years to early to fight Ranma seriously." Recca said grinning before heading up to his room to get his old training gi. Since he became a ninja he no longer needed it much to Ranko disappointment.

"This should be interesting." Setsuna said to Michiru as Haruka and Hotaru already made their way to the Dojo.

"Indeed." Michiru replied.

**************** Capital of the People Republic, China ***********************

President Mao of the people of China pinches the bridge of his nose again as more reports came in about these wild fires starting up inside his country. It had started in the accursed Amazon and Musk valley their satellite had picked up a sudden heat bloom. No doubt the Americans were spying on his country again as word gotten out about the forest fire and already the Red Cross was asking to be in the devastated areas, more bureaucratic crap.

"Can someone tell me why those fires haven't been put out yet?" He roared at his cabinet members and generals. "The whole world is watching how we respond to this crisis and still it continues to burns and is spreading in an easterly direction. Can someone tell me why?" he asks coldly.

"I err, I don't know, the fire fighters in the area had not responded to our inquiry yet." The minster of domestic affair said.

"Well someone better get me a report or else!" Mao yelled as he looked at the satellite images his people satellite took, it showed the fire was spreading by the hour as it make it way toward Beijing.

"Could be the Amazons and the Musk." General Yang said. He was still fuming over the recent lost of twenty thousand men.

"Why would they burn their valley?" The minster of domestic affair asked. "No I think it is a natural one."

"Who know what they are capable of, should just flood the valley with troops and overwhelm them with our numbers." The general growled.

The president narrowed his eyes at his general. "That valley as you know is immune to all technological attacks, we even shot a nuclear device early on when we first acquired it and it did nothing. If we want to clear that valley out the loss of life would be incalculable and that is unacceptable."

"But now they are burning their valley and forest!" The general retorted.

"Mr. President, we should just let the fire fighters do their job sir." The minster of domestic affairs said again. The Amazon and Musk had never done such a thing before he was sure it was not their attacks.

"Well tell them to do it faster gather more from the cities if you have to but I want the fire stopped before the Westerns say we can't even take care of our own people!" The president said slapping the London Times down in front of his cabinet members, in big bold letters it reads, "Fire rages as China leaders do nothing".

"Yes sir." The minster of domestic affair said. He knew he couldn't do much else it's the fire fighters job to stop it now.

"Now let's turn back to the other issues..." The president started when a frantic aid came barging in. The president was about to have the man taken out forcefully when he went over to the minster of defense and handed him a report. The president looked on as the minster's face went from stoic to pale and sweating.

"Well...what is it?" The president asked impatiently.

"They're all gone sir." The minster of domestic affairs said in a whispered.

"Who's gone?" He asked.

"The firefighters, search and rescue team, emergency response unit, all of them ...gone." The minster said horrified.

"Gone where?" The president asked, did they defect to America he wondered, was this some elaborate fire started by the Americans?

The minster not knowing what else to tell his president handed him the report. The president scanned the report and his eyes widen in shocked.

"What's this?" The president eyes read line after incredulous line. Turning to his cabinet he looks at them, his face stern. "I want communication black out from the public starting now. I want the army mobilized in one hour and I want the Amazons and Musk dead by the end of the night."

The cabinet members stared at him in silent shock before they scrambled to do their job.

The president looked at the report again. It was a transmission of the fire team before all communication was locked out.

We're under attack by something! It's burning us! It's burning u-

The president looked out over the horizon he was perfectly content to leave those backwater people well enough alone. However when they start attack his people they had declared war. One he was going to win, he will bring the entire might of the Chinese people on the Amazons and Musk.

******************** Juuban, Japan ********************************

Ranma felt the gi as if it was a second skin. When Recca said it was an old gi, he didn't mention it was one from when he was fifteen year old. Where a gi was suppose to be loose and form fitting this one was snug. He couldn't even tie the front together properly opting instead to just tied the two string together and leave his chest exposed. Soun wearing his tradition gi was ready wherever he went so he was well prepared.

Ranma glanced over to the audience members seated against the Dojo walls. Normally food wouldn't be allowed inside these scared hallow walls but there were more girls then guys so it mattered little to them. Only Ryoga, Akane and Ranko sat in the proper form when in a Dojo.

"Are you ready?" Soun asked as he stretches his muscles out.

Ranma eyed the girls again who seem to be eyeing him and whispering to each other. All of them had little blushes on their faces which made him sweat dropped. Hearing Soun question he snapped back to alert mode and gave Soun a respectful courteous bow.

"Ready when you are." Ranma said.

Recca was to be the referee in his match as he raised his head up looking at both men and chop it down. "BEGIN!"

Soun flew at Ranma at break neck speed catching Ranma off guard, throwing his defenses up he felt the impact as it sent him sailing away. Anyone else would have flounder in the air from the hit but not Ranma. Using his school tenant he twisted a bit in the air and landed lightly on his feet.

Ranma saw Soun breath almost as if infusing himself with ki again and charged at Ranma, Ranma however charge back this time as he deflected a blow from the Tendo patriarch only to feel his arms was nearly torn off from the impact. Flowing with the attack to dampen its impact he sent a kick underneath the Tendo master chin sending him flipping bodily to the floor.

Soun got up and looked at Ranma grinning. Ranma gave a grin back of his own. The Tendo patriarch charged again this time not as fast almost as if testing out Ranma defense speed and reflexes. He was surprise to see Ranma doing the same thing to him, the two broke apart after feeling each other defenses out. It was Soun who initiated combat. Dashing across quickly again he was surprised when Ranma jumped toward him. Spinning around to create momentum he struck out quickly with his hand only to feel it block by Ranma arm. Grinning he pushed forward feeling Ranma give ground. He was surprised when he looked and saw Ranma had block his attack in mid air making the momentum he gathered useless as Ranma used the momentum Soun gave him and implanted both of his feet in Soun chest.

"Ugh." Soun said as the blow landed. Before he realized what was happening Ranma, still now holding on to his wrist, kicked him a few more times in his stomach and finished with a flip kick sending Soun flying away.

Ranma landed down on his foot and notice Soun getting up once more looking none the worse for wear. Before he could analyzed what the Tendo patriarch did, he felt the air pressure change and felt Soun slammed into him with his shoulders knocking him back.

"Off-" Ranma grunted as he grab Soun and try a reverse throw only to have his throw counter then reverse as he found himself to be the one thrown away. Twisting away so he could land on his feet he saw Soun was in front of him as he unleashed a rising dragon uppercut. The impact of the punch made Ranma see black dots for a bit before he landed bodily on the floor.

Ranma shook his head clear and flipped to his feet only to drop down quickly as a punch from Mr. Tendo sailed over his head, dropping himself to one foot he angled his foot upward and kicked his opponent a few time in his stomach before switching over to his other foot finishing the combo hit. He jumped back as Soun pushed back by the assault lunges forward to bring both of his hand down toward Ranma.

Ranma quickly caught Soun over head strike and returned it with a head butt of his own. He was surprised once more when Soun met his head butt and over powered his knocking him down instead. He was quickly put in a submission hold and had it not been for his constant daily fighting he did back in his old world, he would have been taken down by Soun's counter attack. Using the Saotome school flexibility he jumped into the air and untangled the hold, then follows it up by a spinning heel kick knocking Soun away.

Ranma got up to look at the Tendo patriarch and realized that the man had been infusing himself with ki since the start, the strength was not natural just ki-enhanced. Just like Akane and her wild battle aura back on his home world. He smiles at the challenge. He had planned to use other attack moves but decided right there to not do it, this would be a battle between Tendo and Saotome.

"I don't think I ever seen half of those moves before." Ranma said to the Tendo patriarch.

"You are quite well versed in the Saotome tenants." Soun said in a fond way. "Now shall we continue?"

Ranma grinned as he charged toward Soun even as Soun blazed across the dojo floor to meet him head on.

*********** Niflheim, CEO Room *************************

"Uhhh, Boss?" Mara says having gotten to the throne to report on the status of Saffron progress.

"Yes?" Hild said not looking up from her desk.

"He's deviating course boss." Mara said looking at her computer terminal.

"Oh?" Hild said looking up. She was dressed in a black business skirt, her hair was tied up in a bun with an officer clerk glasses adorning her face. "Where is he going?" she said putting down her pen.

"I think he is still heading toward the direction of Japan but he seems to be detouring toward Beijing." Mara said confused.

"Bei Jing you say?" Hild said blinking in surprise she leaned back in her leather chair cupping her hand to her chin when she remembered. "Ah. I see."

"Boss?" Mara asked puzzled by her master reaction.

"It's appears he going to resurrect her." Hild said perplex. "I guess he really did love her."

"Her? Who?" Mara asked.

"His second." Hild said nodding.

"H- his SECOND?" Mara asked fearfully.

"Not THAT second." Hild said amused by Mara's fear. "No his mortal second, the leader of his armies six thousand year ago. His high priestess."

"Oh. Thank Go-" Mara was about to say but saw the disapproving stare of Hild and shut her mouth.

"I guess his will is stronger then I thought to fight over our programming." Hild said grinning. "Typical of the Light Bringer."

"SO should we do anything to nudge him in the right direction?" Mara asked.

"No, leave him be, he still going to Japan correct?" Hild asked.

"Yes boss." Mara said nodding.

"Then leave him be, once he has her he'll be back on track." Hild said going back to her work once more.

Mara looked over her computer terminal which was showing Saffron's path in real time via a live feed. She saw several of the Chinese fighter craft racing toward Saffron position and true to form they were destroyed by him.

************ Capital City, China ********************

President Mao stared at the reports on his desk. An entire day had gone by, an entire day of slaughter and carnage. They had thought it was the Musk and Amazon but when they saw the live feed they were stunned. Whatever it was destroyed anything that flew at it, it even spawns fire demons to deal with them. The president slump into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Survivors?" President Mao asked wearily.

"N-none sir." General Yang said softly. It was suppose to be a three prong attack, Superior air force now that the Amazons were out of their protective valley and three separate ground armies consisting of five hundred thousand troops each to completely surround the rouge group. This was the biggest mobilization they could muster in such a short time. It was suppose to have shown the power and might of the Republic, instead it all went horrible wrong.

A moment of silence permeated the air, whether in respect of the dead or just because there was nothing to give voice to the horror was unknown. It was general Yang who finally spoke up first.

"What do we do now Mr. President?" General Yang asked.

"We leave and go to safety, mobilize our remaining force and have them help keep order in the city, wherever that thing is heading I want people to delay it long enough to get our people out." Mao said looking out his window. "Then when we are safe we will contact the U.N. this is no longer our problem."

"Mr. President?" The general asked shocked. His pride in the people of China would not let him admit defeat this easily.

"Tell me general, do you think there is anything short of nuclear weapons that can stop that thing?" The President asked.

The general had started to protest but he was a general for a reason, he could analyze a situation and make the necessary choice. Sighing softly he realized that if he sent any more troops out there it would be to a massacre. They had plans in the works but for the moment there was nothing that could stop that winged creature rampage in their homeland.

"No, Mr. President." The general said sadly.

"We are not even sure how we can deliver the liquid nitrogen directly to the thing." The president said. "Maybe the Americans might have something that can help. I will not stand by and watch as it slaughters more of our people."

"Sir."

Glancing over the phone the president picked it up and called for help.

******************* Juuban Ranma's apartment ***********************

Ranma walked into his apartment and plopped onto his bed. It had been quite a day today meeting everyone again and finding out exactly where he stood with those people. He felt the Urd side of his soul stirring as she did what she did best, support him. The merger was as complete as ever, but it was kind a weird, two yet one, yet two. It was confusing but very nice.

"Who would have thought Mr. Tendo had it in him eh?" Ranma said aloud. He knew his only company would have been Urd. Soun Tendo proved to be very surprising. After they had eaten and made small talks, Soun asked him for a sparring session. What started as a friendly sparring match turned into a full blown match.

Soun Tendo had massive ki reserves and he attacked Ranma quickly and decisively. Ranma was barely able to counter on skill alone, using his school fighting style he took to the air and battled the patriarch of the Tendo's. Every blow Soun landed on him felt like a massive three ton boulder, where as every blow Ranma landed on him was like a bee sting. By itself it was negligible, but all together and accumulate it was capable of bringing down the toughest foe.

Of course, that was when Ranma found out why his father made the Yamasenken and the Umisenken. Soun Tendo also had a secret art like his father. Soun Tendo had use a ki infused shield and slammed into Ranma it stunned and surprised him. It was like Herb blitzkrieg attack but more powerful and faster. He found that the Demon fist was created to blunt that particular attack. He also discovered when Soun created such a shield, it left his back open, and that was why his father invented Fist of a Thousand Ghost. The ki shield could block ki attack but not air pressure. Then of course the Tendo style is better at grappling then the Saotome branch, and that was why his father made the unbreakable bear hug. Each of the Yamasenken was specifically design to neutralize the Tendo's attack ability while the Umisenken was created to break though the Tendo defensive ki attack.

Not for the first time he felt respect for his father. By himself Soun would have dismantled his dad, but his dad focused on adaptability and slowly yet surely did a million things to ensure victory if not a stalemate. The kerchief had seemed silly until he found out that it gave his father an edge in grappling against Soun Tendo. Then of course scooping the dirt with the Kerchief move had seem silly by itself until he found out what it's true use. The Yasha Tan Kai Hou was design to destroy the advantage of a Tendo practitioner ground speed. Since the Tendo style relied on quick movements on the ground a massive a change in their environment would weakens their attacks. Creating a hole in the ground would stop them from directly charging at you, and you can use that same pile of dirt to change the landscape somewhere else.

It was ingenious really, too bad his pop and the Soun Tendo of his world was absolutely useless when it came to displaying martial skill, well, at least Soun Tendo anyway. So when it came down to it, the Tendo branch at a glance was superior if you had massive ki reserve you were damn near unbeatable. However the Saotome branch was made with one goal in mind, dismantling their opponent by attrition. Since the Tendo School was superior to many of the other schools, anyone less skill would only be a minor nuisance to the Saotome branch. The two had ended the fight in a stalemate, had Ranma wanted to he could have won, but that would mean using other skills he learned. He fought Soun strictly with the Saotome style alone.

When their fight ended everyone was amazed by the display of skill and to his amazement also, Soun Tendo treated him like an equal. Ranma had been worried about the pact between his old man of this world and the Soun of this world, but he was again surprise to find Soun considered the pact fulfilled when he trained Ranko. He then made small talks with everyone and when it was getting late begged off. He felt he might understand them a bit more now, though he still did not agree with their old method he had found out they were trying to curb their aggressiveness.

"Ranma-chan." A voice said making Ranma jumped and turned around in a defensive position.

"Bell-nee!" Ranma said as he recognized the intruder. Slowly he lowered his guard, and saw that Skuld was also here. "I thought you went back to the temple."

"We did, but we had a problem in Asgard. Do you mind if we take Urd with us?" Belldandy asked. If it had been anyone else they would had complied but something was off in Belldandy voice.

"What's wrong Belldandy?" Ranma asked. He saw Skuld was also starting to shift uncomfortably. "Skuld?"

"It's important that we talk to Urd, Ranma." Skuld said but not quite meeting the young boy eyes.

Ranma looked at the two and nodded slowly; closing his eyes he shifted over into Urd form. The moment he turned into Urd, Skuld and Belldandy grabbed the silver hair goddess and teleported.

************ Asgard **************

"Woah!" Urd said as she was suddenly teleported, she landed on her butt as the teleportation spell finished. "What's going on Belldandy?" Urd demanded.

"Saffron." Belldandy said sadly.

Urd looked at if she was struck, she still remembered how Saffron attack felt when Ranma battled him on his old world. Ranma had failed to protect his loved ones and it had eaten at him. "What do you mean?" Urd asked though she had a sinking feeling.

"Someone freed him and he is on his way now to Japan. I put Keiichi in a relatively safe spot, but anyone whose working cases in Japan had been recalled back to heaven." Belldandy said sadly.

"Wait a second I thought Herb said Saffron was sealed in the Antarctica." Urd said slowly recalling Herb story.

"He was, the mortals had done a superb job locating a suitable place of imprisonment for him but he was moved." Belldandy said then she looked away form her youngest sister. "It was your mother Urd."

"Mother?" Urd asked confused. "Why?"

"Because she wanted someone or something that would be able to kill the Sailor Senshi. Saffron is her tool to achieve that." Belldandy said softly.

"Why would Mother want to kill the Sailor bakas?" Urd asked. Thought she was not as fond of them as Ranma, she failed to see why her mother would have a grudge against them. Unless... "You mean...she wants to kill them for me?"

"I read the file, it was highly classified, not even other gods and goddesses knows this, but your mother wanted to take revenge from the Sailor Senshi for your death thousands of years ago." Belldandy said in a small voice.

Urd looked at Belldandy and looked incredulously at Skuld, if she had to guess it was Skuld that hacked into those confidential file.

"So why did you bring me up here?" Urd asked.

"To protect Ranma." Belldandy said. Urd felt the Ranma side of her soul bristle. "Urd, this Saffron is different from the Saffron Ranma fought in his reality. This one really is a god or at least use to be...if Ranma seek him out he will die."

"Wait if he was a divine being then surely we can interfe-" Urd started to say before Belldandy cut her out.

"He was a divine being, but he couldn't be killed and Kami-sama himself refused to destroy his creation." Belldandy said softly. Her father was kind beyond measure. "He is a mortal affair now, though we can sort of bend the rules of interference, we can't confront him directly."

"But if mother set him loose didn't that mean she was cheating?" Urd asked. "I mean if she cheated we should be able to even up the odds."

"She...she wasn't caught. We didn't expect her to set him free." Belldandy said sadly.

Urd sighed. Gods and Goddesses were bound to do right; even if someone else cheated they themselves can't, though bending the rules would mostly likely make a lot of them ill. Urd of course would have no problem doing such a thing.

"Well then I'll go and stop him myself." Urd said charging up her power only to have it fizzles out. "What the..."

"No interference Urd, especially from you. Kami-sama requested your presence here directly." Belldandy said softly then hugged her sister. "There is only one way in which you CAN directly interfere."

"Oh? What way would that be?" Urd asked, a sinking feeling appearing in her gut.

"Urd...you know what way." Belldandy said as she looked at her younger sister. She saw Urd finally realized how she could interfere.

"R-ranma?" Urd asked softly. Belldandy and Skuld nodded.

Urd slowly sank down to her knees, Ranma would have to fight Saffron. That was the only way she could help the mortal world. The last time Ranma faced Saffron, the Urd from his world gave him a second chance. It was against the rules to cheat death like that, very messy. She knew that Ranma would definitely not care and would gladly take on Saffron, the question is can Urd let him? She suddenly felt a great warmth from Ranma and yet a sense of urgency. She could keep him here and he would be none the wiser.

"Skuld you can see the future, surely things are different now, we have the Sailors and the others helping, surely they can make a difference and help Ranma if I let him go?" Urd asked her sister hopefully. Skuld may be young, but she can transverse the paths of the future, her heart sank when she saw Skuld shaking her head.

"Every possible future I traveled shows Ranma dying if he faces the Phoenix King." Skuld said softly. "I tried, Urd, I really tried but not a single future show him living if he went."

For the first time Urd was confused. She knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to go down there and fight Saffron, however she can only do it as Ranma and if Ranma went then...

"Are the Sailor Senshi powerful enough to defeat Saffron?" Urd asked softly. She was surprised to see Skuld look less pensive.

"That is different, as you know the Sailor Senshi have raw power then battle skills, half of the future I had calculated and seen showed the Senshi prevailing at great cost while the other half showed them failing." Skuld said softly.

"And if Ranma were to join?" Urd asked softly.

"Then the Senshi prevail, but at the cost of Ranma." Skuld said with tears in her eyes. Seeing Ranma die over and over again was heart wrenching, each time his death spurred the Senshi on to unlock all of their power and there they defeated Saffron, imprisoning him again. "His death inspires them to fight harder and dig deeper into themselves. Without him the death of their friends would do that for them, but in all the futures the death toll is the same."

For the first time in her existence Urd was conflicted. If she let Ranma go and he dies she would kill herself for it. If she doesn't go then that means she was condemning untold amounts of people to death. It had gotten bad enough where Belldandy had pulled Keiichi and put him somewhere safer, why couldn't she do the same? Ranma means too much to her for her to sacrifice him.

To be continued...

Author's Note- Like I said earlier I had a big project to do and it would take most of my time. I finally got around to adding the meat to this story and then ran it through my editors. Like wise I have a couple of more chapter complete but still need to put the finishing touches on it. Hope you enjoy!


	20. Landfall

Warp Realities

Disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi

Ah! My Goddess created by Kōsuke Fujishima

Flames of Recca created by Nobuyuki Anzai

I do not own any of these characters, all anime belong to their respective companies. Don't sue me.

Special thanks to Himiko and Scott :D

Chapter 20

Landfall

********************* Time immortal ***************************

He stalked purposefully toward the Throne room. As he passed his brothers and sister in the hallway they moved aside fearfully in respect and awe. He had not been in these hallow halls for a few millions star dates. It was obvious as many of the things he saw were new and many of the people in this building were new faces. He was at the door when he was stopped by the guards.

"Halt, who goes there?" The god asked drawing himself up to full height.

"Move aside youngling. I would speak with him." He said.

"Young? I am one of the oldest of Kami-sama's creations, who are YOU to call me young!" The god said meeting the new comer's challenge. In response the newcomer flared brightly, brighter then any sun. "Light bringer!"

"Yes." The Light Bringer said secretly pleased that they recognized him.

"Of course." The god said and opened the door to the Heavenly throne room.

"My son, you have returned." Kami-sama said looking up from his builder table. On it was several different looking life forms that were moving animatedly and in the distance a massive tree in the back ground towering over their city. The Light Bringer looked at it for a while then brought his attention back to Kami-sama.

"Father." He greeted warmly then his face got serious again. "What is this I hear about a doublet system?"

"Ah so you heard about that." Kami-sama said in a pleased voice. "Ingenious is it not? With it no more war between the Heaven and Hell thus leaving my creations to live and thrive freely."

The Light Bringer had heard about it, but he did not believe it, surely his Father would not love his mortal creations more then his Heavenly host. It appeared the news was true however. He looked hurt, betrayal clearly etched on his face and Kami-sama saw it.

"My son, it would also free you, your brothers, and sisters from an eternity filled with war." Kami-sama said sadly. "Since your first breath you have known nothing but fighting. As I made more of your kind, your brothers and sisters were all that stood between my creation and total darkness again. It is time your job came to an end so you can enjoy the fruits of your labor."

"Have you lost faith in us Father? We have beaten them back every single time!" The Light Bringer said dejectedly.

"No, my son, never have I lost faith in you nor your brothers and sisters. I always knew you would win, you are the Light Bringer for all of creation." Kami-sama said smiling. "Although it would behoove you to share your light with more of my creation. I have freed Prometheus from his imprisonment."

The Light Bringer looked shocked. Prometheus had stolen part of his fire while he was sleeping and spread the knowledge to the mortal races long ago. These gods and goddesses are so bothersome. It was a crime worthy of severe punishment, for when Prometheus gave the mortals races fire he gave them an advantage over all other beings. Instead of evolving naturally as they were supposed to, they can now dominate stronger foes. For his crime he brought Prometheus to a secluded place and infused the godling with a bit of his regeneration ability. Using chains forged by the very Heavens he bound him, then he set two demonic birds to feed on Prometheus, Since he was a god he couldn't die, but eventually he would run out of things to feed the birds, the regeneration ability would ensure that he would recover every day for fresh feeding.

"He upset the balance!" The Light Bringer said vehemently.

"He did, but I think he also showed compassion in a brutal existence, you would do well to learn mercy." Kami-sama said softly.

"Mercy? We have no time for mercy, the forces of Hild are relentless." The Light Bringer said, then looked shock. "That's why you are doing it." He said looking at Kami-sama horrified.

"My son, how many galaxies were lost in the last skirmish?" Kami-sama asked softly.

"Forty Seven." The Light Bringer said automatically.

"Forty Seven Galaxies worth of life forms. Life forms who would never have a chance to thrive again." Kami-sama said softly. "It will be for the best, I should have seen how war-like we had become. I wanted it to be a more peaceful existence for all of my children. The doublet system will give you a chance."

"No! I won't do it!" The Light Bringer protested. That was when he saw Kami-sama draw himself to his full height and then his presence became suffocating.

"I am not asking your permission, or have you forgotten who made you? You WILL be part of the doublet and that is the end of that!" Kami-sama said in a ground shaking, earth rending voice. The lights of existence flickered several time before they regain their normal hue.

The Light Bringer stared at his father, his creator in shock. Never had his father used that voice to him, never. These new creations of his father had changed him, changed him for the worse. Hild's words came back to haunt him. More and more his father's time seemed to be spent on creating the mortal races while his host tamed the universe and now he is binding them to Hild's forces simply because his creation was getting destroyed. An epiphany struck him then. He school his face clam and looked at his father, his creator.

"By your command Kami-sama." The Light Bringer said formally. Kami-sama looked at him with sad eyes and nodded.

"It's not only for the mortals my son, it is for you also. It's time for you to lay down the sword." Kami-sama said, almost as if he was appealing to him.

"Of course Father." The Light Bringer said bowing low before he turned and walked out the celestial throne room.

A few moments after the Light Bringer left Kami-sama looked out his window and sighed. He knew he should stop Light Bringer before he did something they would all regret, but he couldn't or rather he could. If he wanted to he could have bent Light Bringer to his will easily, but that would defeat his very purpose, free will. Everyone deserved a chance to make a choice, everyone. The heavenly host was different from the mindless forces of destruction, once the doublet system was in place the demons instinct to destroy would be curbed and for once since the very beginning they would be forced to think for themselves.

There was a sudden flash of light as Kami-sama felt Light Bringer leaving for the edge of the Universe. Just before he left Kami-sama felt clear emotion emanating from the very first of his creation, pure and utter rage.

"Don't do it son." Kami-sama said softly.

********* Present Day, Morning, Japan Harbor ****************

Tetsuya the custom patrol was surprised to see the cargo ship. It wasn't so much the cargo ship. but the hundreds of people on it that made him look twice. However before he could call in for reinforcements he felt a presence behind him. Turning around quickly he saw a drop dead gorgeous exotic looking Chinese girl with white hair looking at him.

"You no call for back up." The girl said before her finger shot out and all he knew was darkness.

"Did you really have to do that?" Xian Pu said in mandarin.

"He was going to call for reinforcements so it was best we nipped that in the bud. Besides…" Su Quan said. "Nothing formula `177 won't fix, he wouldn't even remember we were here."

Xian Pu nodded to her battle sister as she turned to the cargo ship. All through out the harbor scouts Xian Pu had sent ahead disabled the guards of Japan. Herb had helped them further by emitting a powerful ki aura. It turns out ki aura cripples their electronic gadgets, so for now this entire area of Japan was blind. She felt Herb's presence as the former princess landed next to her.

"Quick and efficient." Herb said nodding to the knocked out guards. It wasn't praise but it was something.

"Where do we go now?" Xian Pu asked. The girl Herb knew where the magical girls were located.

"I believe it is called Juuban district of Tokyo city, how to get in contact with them I have no idea. I can search for them since I had felt their ki signature before." Herb said talking to Xian Pu like an equal. "As for Ranma Saotome, I believe he was their ally."

"Big sister, I believe the Sailor Senshi only show up when there is a monster attacking. They like to keep their identity a secret." Ling Ling said as she had eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Is that the only way they show themselves?" Xian Pu asked. It would not do for her to only find the Senshi when Saffron arrives. They needed to plan and prepare for the monster's arrival.

"Yes Big sister." Ling Ling said. She had been sad when their village and people were slaughtered, but the prospect of meeting these female heroes was too good to pass up.

"I will get their attention then, meet me in Tokyo." Herb said as she flew off in the direction of Tokyo.

Xian Pu turned to watch the last of her battle sister disembark from the cargo ship. The three day trip had been relaxing and Saffron had apparently given them a reprieved when they ran. Now all of them were strong enough to hop over to Tokyo. It was time, Xian Pu felt hope as she went in search of her new allies.

**************** Juuban, Hanabashi residence ************************

"Mmmmm." Ranko said as she nibbled on Usagi's meatball hair style.

Nodoka had quietly gotten up and prepared some tea. Since the guests had all stayed back for the night, except for Soun and Hinako, it became an impromptu slumber party after Ranma had left. The boy still baffled Nodoka, she had given him the Dojo and offered to retain it for him, but he declined. He had told her the Dojo belonged to this Genma and he wouldn't feel right taking it over. Shaking her head, at the boy, The battle against Soun had also been surprising, but before Soun left he told her that Ranma had been holding back against him. Not everything was useful, certainly not anything that could destroy a mountain.

The Dojo was the biggest place in the house so all the girls ended up staying over there even the Outers. Nodoka was so used to those girls staying aloof from the rest that it was strange at first to see them there. What was surprising was when Rei decided to do a fire reading enhanced by Michiru talisman to watch Ranma's old battle of Mount Horai. Nodoka was hesitant at first but it she was curious as to what Ranma was like in his world.

Rei told them that normally they wouldn't be able to pry directly like that, but since they were all linked to the incident with Ranma they could watch that part of his life. At least she had hoped that was the case. What happened when she cast the reading was the household treated to an impromptu martial arts movie, at least that what it looked like. She had been a bit weirded out when she found out her counter part liked Ranma and Ryoga had unrequited love for her. They watched Ranma's journey in fragmented bits and pieces and saw how his original fight happened. It was impressive even by their standards and once Ranko saw that Ranma really had no choice, she became fascinated at how much alike his girl form and her body looked like.

Several of the boys had nearly developed a nose bleed when they watch the bath house battle between Ranma and Herb. However it all came to a head when the battle of Mt Horai happened, not a single person left the room and all attention was focus on the battle that ensued between Ranma and Herb. The Ranma in the fire reading was much weaker then the current Ranma the girls realized. Herb had been the same and they could see why Ranma was nearly defeated by Herb and had to resort to trickery, but in the end he won when it mattered the most. Rei was exhausted,went to bed and that started everyone else going to bed. The boys shared a room with Recca who had ample space in the attic.

"Well, that was enlightening." Kage Houshin said smiling. Her life had just gotten weirder and weirder.

Nodoka greeted her friend and gave her some tea to start out the morning. Slowly the two started to prepare breakfast, Makoto and Setsuna joined a few minutes later to help. Pretty soon the aroma of the cooking woke the house hold.

"Wow, that smells soo good!" Usagi said drooling.

"Need some help mom?" Ranko asked poking her head in the kitchen.

"Just set the table dear." Nodoka said as they decided western style omelet would be the menu of the morning.

"Kay mom." Ranko said, she heard Minako, Rei, and Hotaru offering to help. The sound of running water told her the boys were awake, as they got ready in the upstairs bathroom.

"So Setsuna-chan." Nodoka said flipping over the omelet and adding some sprinkle cheese on the first one. "What do you think of Ranma now?" she asked teasingly. She was rewarded with a blush by the green haired woman. Many of the girls were clearly smitten with the pig tailed boy now if they weren't before. The way he defended Akane in his old world, the intensity in his motion made more then a few girls flushed.

"To be ripped away from all of that..." Makoto said softly. She knew what it was like to not have anyone in the world, Ranma lost everyone from his world when he came here, not for the first time she felt shame again.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it was my fault." Setsuna said as she starts to garnish the plate with hashed browns.

"You two girls should let it go, he already has, just make it up to him later that's all." Nodoka said softly as she saw the two girls nodded firmly. It was a shame that Yanagi couldn't be here, a relative of hers had died and she went to visit them in Osaka.

They sat around the big family table and passed out the food. As one they said their thanks and dug into their breakfast. Recca being polite turned on the T.V morning news. The family had been making small talk when the T.V suddenly beeped.

BREAKING NEWS! REPORT!

"Hello, this is Shizuru Kage reporting live from downtown Juuban. Apparently another youma or daimon has made its presence known as it went into the old district and started to level the buildings." The reporter said as explosions could be heard in the back ground.

"Luckily no one has yet been hurt as the old district contains mostly warehouse storage. However the damage could number in the millions if the youma is left unchecked." The reporter said again zooming into a figured cloaked in white flaring energy blast at the empty buildings.

"Hey!" Ryoga said as he watched the T.V "Since when do Youma use Ki blasts?"

"Well whatever it is, it's wrecking the area, it's our duty to stop it." Usagi said as she stood up. One by one all the scouts stood to attention.

"I'll shadow ya." Recca said as he prepared his ninja gear. Mikagami quietly followed.

"Don't you think it is overkill bringing that much firepower?" Fuko asked eyeing all the girls. With the lost of her elemental weapons she had been taking lessons at the Tendo Dojo.

"Hey, this is the first time we will stand united again. Have to go in style." Ranko said grinning, looking to her left and right a similar grinned adorned Haruka and Michiru face.

"Have fun." Nodoka said, hugging her daughter. "Be safe."

"I will mom." Ranko said embarrassed by the public display of affection.

"You girls too!" Nodoka said.

"You got it Mrs. Hanabashi." Most of the girls said, the others just nodded and with that, they were gone.

"Well, things are starting to look up wouldn't you say?" Nodoka asked her friend.

++++++++++ A few minutes later, Juuban Old District ++++++++++++++++++++++

Usagi was in the lead and enjoyed the sights of her friends roof hopping with her, it had been too long since they moved together unified like this. Since the battle of Mt. Horai no youma or daimon had appeared to make a nuisance of themselves. Then of course, very importantly, they had made Ranma an ally if not a friend, they will have to work on it for him to get him to trust them completely, but yesterday was a good step in the right direction.

They were nearing the warehouse area when they saw the youma or daimon. Leaping on the roof top she cleared her throat happily and felt her friends flanked her.

"Destroying people property is a crime and any who would take so careless an attitude over people possessions clearly do not have the ability to respect personal possessions. I Sailor Moon-"

"Sailor Venus" Venus said grinning.

"Sailor Mars" Mars said smiling.

"Sailor Jupiter" Jupiter said winking.

"Sailor Mercury" Mercury said softly.

"Sailor Neptune" Neptune said imperiously.

"Sailor Uranus" Uranus said aggressively.

"Sailor Saturn" Saturn said shly.

"Sailor Pluto" Pluto whispered.

"Sailor Sun" Sun said firmly.

"-Together as the Sailor Senshi, in the name of the Moon we WILL PUNISH YOU!" Sailor Moon said as she did her trade mark pose. As one they did their pose as the Juuban Anti Youma force looked on, not with a little bit of lust. It was rare to see all ten of these girls together.

The cloaked figured stopped it attack and to their surprised raised its hand in surrender. "It's been a while Sailor Senshi." The melodious voice said.

"Herb!" Recca said. He had made himself a fly on the wall watching for any threats that would try to sneak up on the Senshi. His role in things to come was for him to become House Serenity's ninja in Neo Crystal Tokyo. At least that's what Pluto had said, however he had recognized the girl's voice.

"Herb?" Moon said as she looked at her future kunochi. In response to being identified, the figure pulled her cloak back and revealed her face. She no longer wore the white suit as before, but instead a battle dress cut in a Chinese design with the emblem of a dragon tailored from her leg till it wrapped around her shoulder. What surprised them the most was where she was once cute before, the dragon princess was absolutely gorgeous.

"Greetings again Sailor Senshi." Herb said raising both her hands in surrender. "We need to talk."

*********** China, Beijing **************

Tai Seng ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The city was in flames and he still didn't know what happened to the main force that was supposed to be here. Being a Colonel in the People's army he was in charged of this front, but it didn't matter, his troops were all dead and if he didn't run faster to water he would soon join them.

It had all started as reports of random villages being destroyed and set on fire overnight, any scouts that were sent in were never heard from again. They had thought it was the Americans; those people would have been able to sneak in and do a surgical strike of that nature. It was when they sent a fighter craft in that they first saw their true enemy. It looked like one of those angels in the western world, yet it saw the fighter and destroyed it. That was the last image that the fighter transmitted, a few minutes later hundreds of fighters took to the air to destroy the creature only to be destroyed. That was when President Mao ordered the full scale mobilization of the people's army. It availed them not, as hundreds of thousand burned before the creature might. They tried fighting it with liquid nitrogen but it only seemed to anger the creature. Those people died also.

"This is Colonel Tai Seng, Can any of the People's army hear me?" He shouted into his radio transmitter. Hopping over some rubble he came face to face with a fire demon. He quickly aimed his Ak-47 and fired at it, the creature to stagger back from the force of the impact. Taking out a grenade he threw it at the creature and ducked for cover, the explosion rocked the area a while later. He breathed softly as he slowly poked his head up to search for the fire creature. He smiled as he saw it was injured and pieces of it was missing, standing up he emptied the rest of his ammo into the thing. Slowly, the creature flames died out and Tai Seng breathed a sigh in relief.

He started to wipe the sweat off his brow with his sleeves. It felt hotter then before, he knew the city was on fire, but he was in one of the non burning area. Taking off his helmet he started to fan himself faster, the heat was rising exponentially and he still didn't see how it could be possibly. Suddenly he found himself choking as air became harder to breathe. Falling and gasping, he felt his skin starting to burn as if it was on fire, yet no fire was near him. His last thoughts before his brains and blood boiled were of his family.

+++++++ Sky Over Beijing +++++++++++

Saffron looked on as his army destroyed the last of the resistance in the city. He found it funny as he started to lower himself into the center of the city. If they weren't dead before they would be now as his was an unforgiving flame that burns all within its vicinity. He could not believe the land dwellers would build a city here of all places, this was the site of the final battle between him and the Musk/Amazon alliance.

He knew Kiima, his ever loyal vassal's body was here, he just needed to find her. Charging up his fire he shot a stream of flame so hot that it melted the area around him into molten lava. Kiima was blessed by him, being blessed should make her remains immune to regular decay along with his fire. She had been his lover back in the past and he would have her back. He was rewarded when he saw a skeleton floated around in the newly created lava pit.

Swooping down he gathered her bones gently and arrange it into her shape. Taking off the feathers from his wings even as they grew back, he wove his feathers over her bones completely covering her from head to toe. Gathering the Kinjakan and the Gekkaja in his arms he infused it with his power and brought the butt of the stave down upon Kiima remains.

A huge gout of fire, reddish white and blackish white fired up into the sky and then dance all over the corpse. At first it was one big blurred fire, slowly it was refined until he could make out her feature. Traveling along her body as it created new legs and hands for his vassal he watched as she was remade. No longer flesh but of fire, a fire blessed by him. When it was finished he leaned down and kissed her gently infusing his essence into her body. He never shared power, but for Kiima he would share the world.

'The Kiima corpse inhaled deeply with an audible gasp as it fluttered its eyes open. "My lord." Kiima breathed out.

"My love." Saffron said as he picked her up. Her wings were made of fire as was most of her body, yet she was solid, not like the creatures he created. Her hair was aflame, but in her color as was her skin, but only slightly. She had a redder tinge to her then before, but she still looked beautiful to him. He would kill the Sailor Senshi in time, but for now he would enjoy his lover's embrace once more.

The two made love even as the entire city died.

********** Juuban, Japan **************

"What are you doing back here?" Moon asked warily. She had been surprised when Herb flew up to their area but that was to be expected.

"Peace, I did not come here to fight." Herb said raising her hand again and holding them open to show she had no intent of fighting.

"Yet you were destroying that warehouse." Rei said. This was the guy or was it girl, who locked her power.

"My apologies, but I had no way to contact you and I needed your attention fast." Herb said apologetically.

The Scouts and Team Hokage looked at Herb incredulously.

"You attacked this area because you wanted to get our attention?" Jupiter shrieked.

"It was the best way since I was told you girls respond only to attacks upon this district." Herb said looking at the girls. "However time grows ever short, I came here seeking your aid."

The girls looked stunned especially Sailor Moon, all of this was done to call them. It was Rei who glared at Herb with her hands on her hips. "And why should we help you?" She asked angrily.

"Because if you do not your entire country will burn." Herb stated simply. She saw the wary looks the scouts were giving her and sighed. "Not by me, but by an ancient foe. He has already slaughtered my people and the Amazon's." Herb stated.

The Senshi looked at each other while Uranus and Neptune looked at Herb mistrustfully, Setsuna just tightened the hold on her time staff. Recca could tell she was holding herself back from attacking the prince turned dragon princess.

Herb sighed. "I speak the truth and if you asked Ranma he will know who it is I speak of." she said. The girls seemed to brighten up at the mention of Ranma, but still eyed Herb with mistrust.

"Who is this foe you speak of?" Ami asked as she was scanning the Dragon princess, the power the princess held was staggering according to her computer.

"Saffron, The Phoenix King and self proclaimed god." Herb stated. She saw Recca's face gain an understanding look and then a questioning look.

"Wait a second, didn't you say your people sealed the Phoenix king in Antarctica?" Recca asked.

"It was the Amazons who were responsible for sealing him away and we thought that was the case too until three days ago when he reawakened on top of Phoenix Mountain." Herb said softly. "Against his power we were unable to do anything, my father died for his pride as did the Elders of the Amazon who died in defense of their people, we are all that is left."

The girls heard the pain in the dragon princess's voice and to everyone's surprised Sailor Moon put a hand on the girl's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry for your loss." Sailor Moon said honestly.

"You must also warn your people to evacuate this district or else they will burn." Herb said looking slightly comforted from Sailor Moon's touch. "Saffron is a being unlike any other. We know he is magical in nature, but he radiate heats on an immeasurable scale."

"We didn't say we would help you." Uranus said bitingly. She was silence when Sailor Moon glared at her.

"We will help and we WILL join in this alliance." Sailor Moon said in a voice that brooked no argument.

"What if they are lying?" Uranus protested.

"They aren't Uranus, Ranma specifically asked about Saffron after his battle with Herb here. I had never seen killing intent in Ranma until that very moment. Ranma knows the threat and was going to end it himself. If it makes someone like Ranma edgy, I think we should take Herb seriously." Recca said.

"I concur." Mikagami said. The two boys had been at the mountain when Herb told her tale.

"That settles it then, we will work united." Sailor Moon said. Her friends were surprised to see her taking charge of the situation, What happened to the air head from a few weeks ago?

"You are not alone." Herb said smiling, she had sensed these girls power and that she was lucky as a male. Had they transformed then she would had been defeated. Of course she was not the same as before, but it mattered not, these girls were powerful. It might be enough against Saffron. "Even as we speak a thousand Amazons are making their way here to join up with you Senshi."

The girls all looked surprised by that, a thousand Amazons were coming here?

"What about your Musk?" Recca asked and saw Herb flinch.

"Before we numbered in the hundred of thousands, now beside me, there is only Mint and Lime left." Herb said sadly. Her Dynasty has ended she knew that now.

The girls gasped, the horror of so many dead was staggering.

"We had planned to face Saffron at the harbor, but the truth is we have no idea where he will be coming from." Herb said honestly. If they can fight Saffron with an ocean at his back it would help them greatly.

"Unfortunately, the best of the Amazons were killed by Saffron so they would not be able to survive battle with him. I myself will be standing by your side along with a few Amazons." Herb said as the girl looked at Herb.

"So what will those Amazons be doing in the mean time then?" Uranus asked. It was as if Herb was throwing the entire problem at the Senshi's feet.

"They will be protecting your district from the flame creature along with Mint and Lime." Herb said looking at the girls.

"Besides having mastery over flames that can turn rocks into molten lava, he can create an army of fiery demons from a single feather of his." Herb said.

"Wouldn't that limit his ability to fly?" Ami asked. Even if this Saffron turn his feather into a fighter he would lose one wouldn't he?

"His ability as was written in our history includes fast regeneration, only by attacking him with overwhelming power as my ancestors were able to, were we able to defeat the self proclaimed god." Herb said softly.

Ami's eyes widen, an enemy that can regenerate would prove very difficult indeed.

"However, we still need to get your people to evacuate just in case Saffron tries to destroy everyone. He is that powerful, I sensed it from miles away." Herb said softly.

"If you do a public announcement princess the people would listen to you." Pluto said to Sailor Moon. She saw Sailor Moon look at her and nod.

"Now, where can I find Ranma?" Herb asked a bit blushing.

The girls looked at the dragon princess and suddenly found themselves not wanting to give out the information. Unfortunately Recca felt no such thing and gave Ranma's addressed to the dragon princess.

"Why are you asking Ranma's for help?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"Because, he is powerful, against Saffron we will need all the power we can get." Herb said, it would have sounded a bit more truthful if she wasn't blushing like mad.

"I'll call him." Ami said quickly. The girls were all disappointed that they wouldn't be able to go to Ranma's place again. It was a nice and cozy place. Ami opened her mercury computer and dialed Ranma.

"Hey since when can your computer do that?" Ranko asked.

"Since I just tried it now." Mercury responded to the other girls' facefault. They listened as the phone rang six times and then hit the answering machine.

"You have reached Ranma's -" Ranma voice sounded out. "…and Urd's-" A sultry female voice said. "Leave a message." Ranma machine ended with a beep.

Several of the girls were shocked, who was this Urd and why was she living with Ranma.

"Well he's not home." Mercury said looking at the machine. She dialed three more times before she gave up.

"This does not bode well, with his ability to use the Soul of Ice I had hoped he would have been here to help." Herb said with real regret in her voice.

"Hey, maybe Neptune can find out where he is at the moment?" Jupiter said. The other Senshi all looked at the water Senshi as she got her mirror out and focus on finding Ranma. All it showed her was a pleasant white color. She hit the mirror on its side a bit then shakes it but sadly she still got the same image. Looking at the girls she shook her head in defeat.

"Well, looks like we are on our own for this one, if Ranma specifically asked about this Saffron like Recca said he did then most likely he fought him on his old world too." Pluto said to the rest of the scouts. They all remembered what happened when they fought Herb without Ranma's knowledge backing them up. It nearly resulted in the death of five very dear friends.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by his old world?" Herb asked curious. The Senshi all looked at the dragon princess and remained tight lipped.

"That is something Ranma will have to tell you if he wants to, we will not." Pluto said.

"I see." Herb said nodding. She could understand their reluctance, it was an issue of honor.

"Very well, I think we should get ready now." Herb said and turned to Team Hokage. "Saffron generates a lot of heat, I believe besides Recca the other two cannot survive what Saffron will use against us."

Mikagami and Domon nearly protested but were silenced by Recca. He had his fire dragons so he's heat resistant. It made sense. Mikagami was ice, but he's still only human. Domon was a piece of metal if it could turn rocks into lava, Domon might be melted in it.

"As for the rest of you girls, I believe your magical nature can protect you from the worst of it, anything more and I am not sure." Herb said honestly. "I on the other hand can generate cold ki on top of being a descendant of the dragon king, my heritage makes me quite resistant against heat." Herb finished.

The girls looked at the dragon princess and nodded, the tone in her voice was quite serious.

"The next step is for you to warn the populace Sailor Moon, although I will be honest. If we fall then nothing will survive Saffron's assault." Herb said. "If we fall everyone dies."

********** U.N Pacific Fleet, Midway point between China and Japan ************

Admiral Roger Stern commander of 5th Fleet sipped a cup of coffee as his personnel got ready. The call for help that had came from China was surprising as their satellite images showed a straight trail of fire starting from some remote mountain area of China leading into Beijing. They sent a fast automatic raptor but the heat around the city area had impossibly melted the spy craft. So now by orders of the President they were going over there to take a look, that meant several fly bys and lending humanitarian aid if necessary.

"All of this for some forest fire?" Captain John Helmsely said. "Bet you some bright eye local got the idea to start a bonfire and it escalated out of control." He said contemptuously.

Admiral Stern looked at the Captain disapprovingly. The man had always been a bit of a racist, it was only because he had worked hard up the ranks that he earned his stripes.

"We are close enough now Captain." A helmsman said. "On your orders."

"Launch." Captain Helmsely said flatly.

++++++++ Over the Sky's of Beijing +++++++++

Twelve F-22's roared over the blackened cloud that hung over the capital of the People of China.

Colonel Mike Douglas and his squadron had been waiting for the launch orders when it came through, now twenty minutes in he discovered that a black cloud had covered most of the area making visual confirmation difficult. Using his radar he decided to fly as close to the city as possible before he sank through the dark cloud that was obstructing their views.

"What do you think going on Cap'n." Sergeant Sara Mitchell, Douglas wing man asked. Sara was one of the few women that get to fly in the air force as such she felt proud whenever she was part of a sortie.

"Bet it some Chinese fire cracker going out of control, chink probably started a fire that got out of hand if ya ask me." Tim "Eagle" Williams said. The man wasn't quite a racist, but he had no qualms about using racist slang.

"Cut the chatter, we're closing in on the city." Douglas said as he looked at his radar. Beijing should just be over the horizon. "Begin descent."

In perfect unison the twelve fighters throttled back and pointed their control stick down, Colonel Douglas was the first to see the once massive city and was stunned by the sight, his other wing man wasn't.

"Holy Mother of God." Tim said in awe. They had been told to prepare for anything but nothing could have prepared him for this, he didn't think anyone could have prepared them for what he saw before them.

The city of Beijing once lit with tall sky scrappers and towering buildings was in flames. The city didn't look like it was attacked by conventional weapons, it was as if someone decided to take millions of tons of napalm and dumped it right on top of the People's city. Together the twelve fighter craft angle left then right so they can circle the city to take in the damage.

"Damn it's fucking hot." James Gordon said over the tact com. He was quite a distance away from the burning city yet the heat was intense.

Michael had to agree, the heat seem to be rising exponentially, Whatever happened Beijing was clearly gone. What was weird however was no fighter craft had came in to greet them, surely the Chinese fighters should have tried intercepting them. Even if this was a humanitarian scouting party, one simply does not leave their guests unescorted.

"Colonel Douglas to U.S.S Texas." Douglas started to say. "The city is gone. I repeat the city is gone."

"What about their military?" Admiral Stern asked through the tact com.

"Look captain, over there!" Sara said. "Nine O'clock."

Colonel Douglas looked in the direction his squad mate pointed and jaws dropped. Thousand upon thousand of fighters craft most if not all with the People's Army marking were broken and aflame scattered through the country side. "You guys stay here, I am going to do a fly by." he said as he banked his fighter away and flew toward the direction of the ruins fighters craft.

"Douglas to Texas, I am sending images to you, I can't make it out in this light." Mike said as he turned on the spy cam and went for maximum magnification, after getting a good fix he started to take the images on the ground.

"What the fuck!" Tim shouted in shocked. The tone in his voice made everyone look up in alarmed.

Sara, who was flying with the rest of the squadron turned to her right and saw something on Tim's cockpit window. It was red and seemed to emit fire of some kind. It looked like something out of the Bible with it's Hellish looking claws and it wings made of fire.

"AHHHHH!" Tim started to scream in pain. Shortly afterward his fighter exploded.

"Tim!" Sara said only to become alarmed herself when a red dot shot out and flew toward her fighter.

"What is going on Williams?" Douglas shouted over the tact com. Banking his fighter craft back he flew toward his squad and saw Tim's fighter explode. "Tim!" he shouted when he heard Sara start to scream.

Mike Douglas was not a religious man. but the creature that was stuck to Sara's cockpit seem like one of the fire devils his priest use to preach about, he crossed himself as he flew hard toward his squad mates.

"It's another creature!" Another squad mate yelled as several more lights started to swirl around the squads.

"Fuck it, kiddy gloves off, blow them back to Hell!" Douglas said as he peeled out of formation. He was surprise to see the thing, whatever it was lighted up and flew away.

"Where the fuck it go?" A gruff voice said over the tact com.

"Focus!" Douglas reminded his team mates.

"I think I se-" One of his squad mate started to say before his fighter blew up.

"Switch to infrared!" Douglas ordered as he realized, if that thing was heat, it could be tracked easily. His radar lit up as he saw the creature signature. Burning his thruster he was able to get a lock and fired his missiles. His squad mate cheered as he scored a direct hit. "Take that bitch!" he yelled elated.

"Uhh captain." Bullock another of his squad mate said in an awe voice. "Look."

Douglas looked up from his radar screen and out his pod to see what looked like an angelic being flapping its wing. Douglas again was not a religious man, but if he had to bet he would have sworn that was one of God's angels. Then the being turned to him, it looked at him and said something, before he knew it, it wave its hand and he knew nothing.

+++++++++ Capital Ship U.S.S Fergus ++++++++++

The bridge crew sat stunned at the images their recon fighter team had brought back. What they thought was an angelic being turned out to be a demonic one as it destroyed their fighters with a wave of its hand. Even Captain Helmsely looked shocked.

"Well, that's no forest fire." Admiral Stern said. "Report what happened and send them the video feed, they need to see it with their own eyes, fall back to the Japan Base, we will NOT be engaging that thing."

The bridge crew looked stunned, twelve of theirs had died and the Admiral did not order a sortie.

"I must protest Admiral!" Captain Helmsely said. "With all due respect its attack is a declaration of war against the United States!"

"We were not told to engage until the Chinese government or military asked." Admiral Stern said calmly.

"Admiral, we just received the images from Col. Douglas ship sir." One of the bridge crew said.

"Display." The admiral said as he walked over to the computer screen, he was the only one who didn't gasped as they imaged uploaded to their impressive computer screen.

Colonel Douglas had taken multiple pictures of the ground that was too dark for him to see, with the night vision camera they ship could see what was on the ground as if it was clear as day. What was on the ground shocked all of them to their core. Thousand upon thousand of tanks and fighter craft littered the grounds. There were jeeps, vans and land assault craft of all kinds or at least what was left of it.

"Order the ship to leave the immediate area NOW." The Admiral commanded swiftly.

"What about the men who died?" Captain Helmsely said bitterly.

"If we don't get out of here now those twelve won't be the only ones dead. My guess is the People's are about to irradiated all of Beijing." The admiral said to the stunned crew. "Get to it!" he snapped and they immediately fell in line as they were trained to do.

"The images-" Captain Helmsely started to say but was cut off by the admiral.

"-is a warning, if the Chinese Army can't destroy whatever that thing is, using conventional weaponry what makes you think we can?" The Admiral said. The images had been horrifying, if those were just the equipment he guessed the men who died must have numbered in the hundreds of thousands.

"Do you think the U.S will say anything about China launching their nukes?" The Captain asked.

"Who the Hells know, maybe we might even join in if it doesn't take that damn thing down." The admiral said. Looking out to sea he couldn't help but think that the Chinese response might not be enough.

+++++++ Sky over Beijing +++++++++++++

"My love, yet more landlings who think they could fly." Kiima said contemptuously. "The world has changed much since you last showed yourself."

Saffron nodded. "Amusing that something so big and clumsy could even fly in the first place." He said chuckling. He had wasted enough time here now he needed to go find these Sailor Senshi. He did not know who they were or what they were, he just knew they were there on the huge island off the coast and he just knew he had to kill them.

"Come, lets us embark for the-" Saffron started to say when he heard something in the air. Turning around he thought it was more flying landlings when he saw spear shaped metals coming straight at him. There must have been hundreds. He watched it curiously, while he did not know what it was he did not want to get hit by it, using the Kinjakan he threw the disc toward one of the metal things and was surprised to see it literally blew apart, whatever that explosion was apparently set off another chain as the entire sky around them lit up burning.

"So, what do you suppose that was supposed to do?" Kiima asked as the nuclear fire passed by her harmlessly.

"Landlings, who could understand them?" Saffron said with a shrug. It was foolish of the mortals to try to attack fire with fire. He was a being of fire so you might as well try to stop a tidal wave by throwing a bucket of water at it.

"Where to my lord?" Kiima asked affectionately. From anyone else he would have killed them, from Kiima, it thrilled him.

"I believe the land mass is now call Japan." Saffron said looking across the ocean. "Once these Sailor Senshi fall so too will the rest of the world. All landlings will die, that is the price they will pay for defying us so long ago."

Kiima had a sudden idea. "My Lord, if I may be so bold as to make a suggestion." She said humbly.

"Speak." Saffron said.

"My Lord when you create your fire army it takes powers from you if I am not mistaken." Kiima said. "Instead of wasting your powers like that, why not use the fire the landlings so generously gave you?"

Saffron eye widen a bit then smiled evilly. "Excellent idea, Prometheus once stole my fire to give it to man, now I will steal man's fire and use it against them." He said grinning.

Saffron closed his eyes and concentrated as his feather shot out into the nuclear inferno. However instead of using his essence he bent the nuclear flame to his needs and slowly but surely formed an army that numbered in the hundreds of thousands, all made with the nuclear energy the People's of China had thrown at him.

Strangely, because Saffron did this, all the nuclear radiation was absorbed leaving the area free and clean.

************ Juuban, Hanabashi Residence **************

Nodoka and Kage watched in horror as the breaking news came in, a disaster of some kind had struck China, the Chinese had asked for Humanitarian aid in assisting with the problem. That was when to their even greater horror words came in about hundreds of nuclear missiles being launched at Beijing. At first Nodoka thought this was the mutual death scenario, but a confirmation from the news media report that the missile fired at Beijing came from China itself.

No doubt the Russians and Americans had been ready to retaliate but it never came, instead more news came in about the destruction of the People's Republic of China. Nodoka worst fear about surviving a nuclear holocaust was assuaged somewhat after the U.S and the Russians did not launch their missile immediately. That was when the news turned to static and a moment later was replaced by the image of Usagi in her Sailor Moon outfit.

"Ahem, is this thing on?" Usagi asked glancing to a side.

"Yes, you are on live all over Japan!" A voice from off screen said.

"Uh right. Ahem." Usagi said as she turned and faced the camera. The picture quality was cutting edge even on an old television.

"Hello people of Japan, as you may or may not know, I am Sailor Moon and these-" Usagi panned the camera around to show the rest of the Senshi. "- Are my fellow Sailor Senshi's. For a few years we had defended this world from extra dimensional threats whenever it arisen. Unfortunately today we received word that another threat was on it ways here to Japan. We have been told that the creatures name is Saffron and it is an evil phoenix. It apparently wants to burn everything in the world because a few thousand years ago our ancestors defeated him."

Nodoka stood glue to the T.V. In fact all across Japan people was staring at their television.

"I have here with me Princess Herb of the once Musk Dynasty. She will tell you more." Usagi said as she stepped aside and the audience saw another pretty girl stand in front of the camera.

"So I just talk and they will hear me?" Herb asked to the people off screen apparently as the girl turned and looked at the camera.

"I WAS Princess of the Musk Dynasty, my people used to number in the hundreds of thousands, now we are reduced to me and two others." Herb said sadly, her sorrow clearly evident. "My people died because they were foolish and did not heed the warning, they thought they could defeat Saffron, well they are dead now. Even the Amazons, our powerful neighbors thought they could defeat the Phoenix king. They too are dead now, only a thousand of them remain now."

Herb seemed to steel herself. "I implore you do not be as foolish as our brethren were, heed these Sailor Senshi's warnings for they will fight on your behalf. Even now I feel Saffron coming closer. Thank you."

Usagi was shown getting back on the screen. "If you can please move away from major city areas as the battle might move into the cities themselves. Really there are no safe spots, but if you can move inside a mountain, the cold and damp caverns should provide some measure of protection. Basements works too if you have them. We will stop this threat, but safety precautions will never hurt. Thank you."

The signal abruptly cut out and the regular news cast was replaced again. The news anchors themselves seem shocked by what they just heard.

"Tenzakawa?" The male anchor said to the female.

"Shinta?" The woman asked.

The signal cut off abruptly with a message that said they would be right back.

"What do we do Houshin?" Nodoka asked worriedly.

"We do what the girls say, we should go and try and find safer grounds and away from the city." Kage said to her friend.

**************** Heaven, Asgard *********************

Urd, Belldandy and Skuld finished watching the news broadcast from the mortal world. Urd was feeling extremely guilty, the Ranma part of her wanted to go down there badly yet she knew that if she did then the Ranma part of her would die. Normally death is not that big of a deal to the Goddesses. However, the section reserved for mortal souls were placed in a different area from the gods. The two cannot cross boundaries, the mortals deserved a chance at rest and Kami-sama gives it to them. So if she loses Ranma, she'll lose Ranma for good.

"Would Ranma being there change the death toll any Skuld?" Urd asked her big-little sister. Skuld was older then Urd, but Urd felt older the Skuld.

"Not in the slightest. The time when he could have made a difference has passed" Skuld said sadly. "What ever happened today, millions will die and if the Senshi fall, billions will join them in death."

"And we can do nothing to help?" Urd asked.

"Not unless we want the demons involved." Belldandy said. "While they respect the doublet system, they are sticklers for the rules in some aspect. They cheat and sometime we do also. Mostly harmless, but direct involvement spells the end of everything."

"We will have to trust in mortal hands. After all this is a battle between demi-gods and demi-goddesses. The scales are balanced." Belldandy said softly.

Urd turned back to watch the screen in Yggdrasil. Apparently many of the gods and goddesses had the same idea as they started to crowd around waiting for the inevitable battle to happen.

"I-I..." Urd tried to explain and reason with herself but found she could not. The Ranma side of her soul still was not angry with her, he should know and she should have gotten some reaction from him, yet he had remained oddly silent. Only the constant thrum of warmth let her know he was still there.

"Come, let us watch and have faith in their abilities, after all they are supposed to be Earth's protectors." Belldandy said with a smiled.

"Bell-ne..." Urd said guiltily.

Belldandy said nothing, but instead turned to the projection of what was happening on Earth. A great event will soon take place on Earth, though the Light Bringer was no longer a god, his powers were stronger then most of the universe's mortals. Kami-sama in his mercy let his first creation lived, Belldandy could only pray for the Sailor Senshi's success.

***************** Earth, Coast of Japan **************************

"The sea feels so calm you would never know that something disastrous was happening." Michiru said as she gazed across the coast.

"I guess." Sergeant Patrick said in Japanese as he looked at the Senshi of Water. He was with the United States Army that was station here in Japan. Whatever happened in China apparently got the upper echelon of the world scared shitless. Never before had there been a world wide state of emergency called and never before had a nuclear strike of such a massive scale been used.

The United States in conjunction with Russia, received word about a being of untold power destroying their country, after China fired their nukes the Russian and the Americans did the same. The result should had been a nuclear winter around the Beijing area, instead, nothing happened and satellite feed showed that while the city was still burning the nukes that were sent there were gone.

Patrick had never heard of these Sailor Senshi, having been station in the European sector, but apparently the world leaders had decided to throw their support behind these ten girls. Ten beautiful girls from what he gathered, he wanted to talk more to the green haired girl but she seem to be scanning the horizon, for what he didn't know. He was to be her liaison since he spoke Japanese fluently.

"My commanding officer would like to know if you would like something to drink?" Patrick asked. His C.O didn't but that didn't stop him from trying to be polite. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile from her as she nodded her head.

"A coke please." Michiru said. Turning on her communicator she spoke to over the Senshi tactical communication. "Anything yet Mercury?"

There was a moment of silence as she waited for the response.

"Nothing yet Neptune, My tracker still shows traces of nuclear fall out over Beijing sky's, it is scrambling my computer." Mercury replied.

Michiru sighed and then looked out at the sea again since she couldn't do much else but wait.

+++++++++ Japan, Tokyo harbor ++++++++++++

Usagi watched as American ships sailed back and forth around her harbor. This would be the first time since World War Two that such a large American naval presence was in Japan's sea. This time however, they were here as protectors.

Usagi had been surprised when she received a request to meet with the Emperor of Japan, she was pretty nervous when they ushered her in, what she was not prepared for was the level of respect they gave her. In all manner of things pertaining to Saffron, they deferred to her. It turned out China had been nearly destroyed by Saffron and Japan was apparently his projected path. The world leaders had launched their greatest weapons, the nuclear missiles only to have them disappear when it reached their intended target.

"Ranma..." Usagi lamented. She wondered if Ranma had to go through this on his world. The pig-tailed boy was no where to be found, they even broadcasted his name over the news channels but so far no luck. There was a multitude of Ranmas that showed up but none of them the pig tailed martial artist.

Usagi frowned and thought about what happened with Mamoru Chiba. Apparently going to America changed him since people over there knowing that he had a sixteen year old girlfriend labeled him a pedophile. When his closest American friends found out he had been going out with her since she was fourteen, they started to look at him as if he was a monster. Usagi did not care and she figure Mamoru shouldn't, but apparently he did. Their eternal love was supposed to transcend all of these petty concerns yet he found that he could not, so he dumped her until she was 'legal' for him.

Usagi gripped her fist tight and if Mamoru was there she might have punched him. The conversation with him was terse, but she had asked him as the princess not Usagi, the hard part was explaining to the American that a guy in a tuxedo needed to be transported to Japan. All air flight had been grounded by the Americans save for military ones.

"Ms Moon?" Lt. Kathy Reich said. She was the U.N Task force liaison for Sailor Moon. Unlike others, she was a huge fan of the heroine. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing Kathy." Usagi said smiling at the woman. It was weird seeing adults defer to her but the Japanese government had vouched for her. After all she did save them from one world ending threat after another. "Just thinking. Any word on Tuxedo mask?"

"One moment." Kathy said and went to check on Sailor Moon request.

Kathy was a bit taken aback, there was some confusion as the American Air force was told to escort a guy in a Tuxedo and fly him over to Japan. They had grabbed several by mistake until the top hat man showed his ability. That of course did not stop the U.S AF from laughing at his choice of attire and the situation could be said to be tense at best on the transport plane.

"He should be arriving in a few hours." Kathy said as she went back to Sailor Moon's side.

There was a massive roaring noise as several more F-22's flew over head and out to sea. They were supposed to scout but not engage until absolutely necessary.

Usagi nodded her thanks and went back to watching and waiting for signs of Saffron, so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice it was getting darker.

"Maybe he wasn't headed to Japan?" Kathy said. Their fighters had returned and no signs of Saffron were found. The U.S was normally not so generous with their military force, but if there was a battle to be fought it was best done away from American soil. To that end, their orders were simple. Keep the creature known as Saffron contained here on Japanese soiled, whatever the cost.

"The moment he arrives, I want you to run Kathy-san." Usagi said. "You aren't protected from his heat like the rest of us."

Kathy was wearing a heat resistant suit, as were the artillery men with her battalion. They knew about the creature ability to manipulate fire so they figured the suit should give them some small measure of protection. At least it was more then the short skirt the blond girl was wearing. Suddenly Kathy found it hard to breathe, it was as if the air itself was being burned away, quickly putting on her oxygen mask she looked at the short skirted girl only to find her perfectly fine.

"So, this is all the landlings can muster against me." A deep voice said.

Usagi shot her head up and looked toward the sound of the voice, as did Kathy. They stared as a figure clothed in pristine white hovered on angelic wings look down at them, in his right hand was a staff with a metal disc on top and in his left hand was a blue staff shape like a crescent moon. He shot Usagi a look of recognition.

"You, I am supposed to kill you." The creature called Saffron said. "You and nine others..." he said as if trying to remember something.

Usagi narrowed. "For murdering countless millions and bringing about untold suffering and Pain, I Sailor Moon will punish you!" Usagi said as her face took on a determine look. This being was responsible for the massive slaughtered that happened in China. To her surprise the creature laughed.

"I only killed THEM to get to YOU." Saffron said smiling evilly. "Why search for you when I can just burn everything and find you that way, if you are as powerful as I know you to be, you should be able to survive my cleansing fire."

Usagi eyes widen in horror. "You killed those millions to get to us? Why? We have never even see you before!" Usagi screamed, for the first time in anger. All those people killed just to flush her out.

"I never met you either, but I must kill you. I need to kill you, and then I will be free." Saffron said almost as if he was talking to himself. He looked at her again and smiled. "You have the blood of the gods in you, you must be blessed."

Usagi turned around only to find Kathy gone, probably to tell her battalion to get ready. Tapping her communicator, she let her friends know that she had found Saffron. She just needs to delay him long enough for them to arrive.

"I am not sure if I am blessed or not-" Usagi started to say but was cut off.

"You know, I was blessed once." Saffron said happily. "I was his first creation and his most favored son. Before there was anything there was me, we lived happily for a time until he decided to create more. However, I did not begrudge them they were my brothers and sisters, they all looked up to me and I loved them."

Saffron had a happy expression on his face as he told his story, then suddenly it turned savage. "Then he made them, filthy disgusting mortals!" Saffron growled. "Weak and frail they break and die so easily, but did you know he loved them?" Saffron said in disgust.

"He loved those filthy mortals, then even worse he made landlings, earthers, and favored them when all they do is wage war upon themselves. Filthy things, best to burn them all away you see, the entire Universe would be much cleaner for it. He would have seen that in time, I know he would." Saffron said angry now. "But No! He cast me out and my brothers and sisters turned their backs on me!"

Usagi just stared at Saffron who seemed to be getting incensed now. Just need a few more minutes.

"After ALL I did for them, taught them, set example for them to follow, THEY DARE TURN THEIR BACKS ON ME?" Saffron roared in anger. "I who was the dubbed the Morning Star such was my light, I who was there for the start of creation, I who help fought in the first Heaven/Hell War! Without me HILD WOLD HAVE WON!" Saffron bellowed.

Usagi was getting more concerned she was starting to feel a bit warm even though it was suppose to be a cold night. She hoped her friends would make it here soon since Saffron had a manic look in his eyes that troubled her.

"That is why I promised to burn all of his creation, you I might have let live at one time but I need to kill you." Saffron said softly. "I'm sorry."

Usagi dodged as a fire streamed was fired at her. Quickly getting back to her feet she took off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" She said as she threw her magically enhance tiara at Saffron.

"Ha!" Saffron said as he batted her tiara away with the red staff in his right hand.

"Mars Fire Soul!" Mars said. She had arrived on the scene first in the nick of time.

Saffron grimaced in pain as he was attacked. "Who dares!" he asks turning around to face the Senshi of fire.

"I am Sailor Mars and you will pay for your crime!" Mars said as she attacked. She sensed it, he wields a different fire from her fire, she knew he could be hurt him her fire. Whether it would be enough she did not know. "Mars Burning Mandela!"

Saffron looked offended by her attacks and fired a more powerful stream of fire at her knocking her against a building. "You dare attack me with fire?" Saffron said venomously.

"Without Prometheus, you would have never LEARNED how to use it. He stole the fire from me and gave it to you and I made sure he paid in kind for his thievery." He spat. That was when he sensed even more powerful presences converging on his position. He saw them, all ten girls that he needed to kill.

"Kiima!" Saffron bellowed as a sudden red fiery streak cut from the clouds to stand in front of him. "You know, I was there when he created everything and I remember the very first words he said, when he first invented language."

The other girls that had arrived had heard everything and they watched as Saffron flew up a bit into the sky and raised his staff.

"Let there be LIGHT!" Saffron said as suddenly he shot a stream of fire into the cloud and ignited it. The entire sky was set ablaze as far as the eye could see.

"Oh my god!" Ami said as she scanned it with her computer. "Those are the nuclear radiation that didn't detonate! He somehow took the uranium part of it and turned it into a harmless cloud and just ignited it!"

"Meaning what?" Venus asked her friend.

"Meaning that before the radiation was harmless in a cloudy form, now it has just been ignited and the nuclear fall out from that alone will destroy Japan." Ami said frantically.

"Look!" Hotaru said pointing to Saffron who was still hovering there, they saw him raised his sphere and touched it to the rapidly expanding fire cloud.

"Now the world burns." Saffron said, as small spheres of flame seem to break out of the sky heading in the direction of America, moments later hundreds follow in the same direction then thousands.

"What's happening?" Uranus said when one of the fireballs hit her. It was about her size, but rather then exploding it took on a shape. The creature was made out of fire but it had jaws and bat like wings. It growled at her to her amazement. Reacting fast she punched through it face destroying it.

Then the Senshi realized in horror what those fire streaks where, Usagi turned her head upward and watch helplessly as more fire spheres formed and shot out.

"No!" Usagi said as she watches hundreds of thousands streaked through the skyline in all direction. "No!"

********** Heaven, Asgard ************

Urd was sitting alone hugging her knees to her chest, she had seen what Saffron had done and knew that with Ranma abilities he wouldn't have been able to stop that even had he been there. Based on Ranma's memories this Saffron was completely different from the one Ranma faced on his world. She knew her Ranma side would die if she faced it. Surprisingly her Ranma side had been silent this entire time. All her Ranma side kept on doing the entire time was send comforting emotion to her. He was leaving the decision up to her. It wasn't fair.

To be continued...

Author notes:

First of all thanks to Himiko and Scott for taking time out of their busy schedules to help me edit this without them none of this would have been possible. Where here is 20 in all of it's entirity and glory :D As always C and C welcome as are reviews.


	21. Warpath

Warp Realities

Disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi

Ah! My Goddess created by Kōsuke Fujishima

Flames of Recca created by Nobuyuki Anzai

I do not own any of these characters, all anime belong to their respective companies. Don't sue me.

Special thanks to Himiko and Scott :D

Chapter 21

Warpath

****************** Vatican City, Italy *****************************

The Cardinals talked in hushed whispers amongst themselves as news of the forest fire in China reached them, naturally they would be sending humanitarian aid, after all, it was their mission in life. One cardinal in particular had studied the Old Testament and found the fire pattern disturbing.

"Why the pensive look Radolf?" Cardinal Awbee asked. The African man had risen to Cardinal rank despite the civil war that was taking place in his homeland.

"I can't quite put my hands around it, but I don't believe this is a natural fire." Radolf said pensively. There was something that was niggling at the back of his head something he once read about.

"The Lord wills what the Lord wills." Awbee said smilingly. "It is also his will for us to help those of his children who had been displaced in China."

"You are right my friend." Radolf said patting his friend on the shoulder. "Perhaps I am thinking too much of-"

"They launched their nuclear missile!" A loud cried could be heard shouting. "China launched their nuclear missiles!"

Radolf and Awbee looked at one another in wide eyed shocked. What could have happened to warrant the world's leaders using such terrible weapons of destruction? Was this the fate of mankind to die in a fire by their making? Already they could hear the masses' hysterical screaming out in the quiet city even as the priests and their guards started to move about hurriedly. Walking into a T.V lounge they watched with many others as the news was broadcast.

"-Reports are confirmed, China has launched over one hundred nuclear missiles toward their own city, Beijing. We are updating information as we get them but I repeat there is no need to panic, stay where you are, the nuclear missiles were fired by China on their own city." A man with a slightly British accent said. The scene switched over to a computer generated map of China showing the missile launching up from the country only to land in Beijing.

"My God, all those poor souls." A fellow priest said as the rest bowed their head in silence for the lives lost.

"Looks like we need to get into China faster then we anticipated, the fallout must be devastating." Awbee said to which Radolf could only nod.

++++++++ Rome Airport, A few hours later ++++++++++++++++++

Radolf and Awbee had acquired 12 cargo planes to load up with food and supplies for those that would undoubtedly be affected by this disaster. Already their medical priest had loaded up with the medicine cargo planes waiting for the signal to go. Naturally the twelve planes would only be the beginning but for right now it would have to do.

Radolf was in the cockpit saying prayers with the pilots for their safe trip when a concerned voice filters over from the control tower.

"Flight 983-995 stand by there seems to be some unidentified flying objects in the sky. Too small to be planes, settle down and wait for it to clear. Over." The air traffic controller said from the control tower.

"Roger that, probably over size geese." The pilot responded. He turned to Radolf. "Thank you your holiness."

"No problem my so-" Radolf started to respond when a ball of fire struck the watchtower blowing a hole clear through it.

"My god!" The pilot said. "This is 983 to control tower are you ok?"

Dead static was on the other line as they all stared in shocked at each other only to be snapped out of their shock when another plume of fire ignited in another section of the airport.

"Heaven have mercy on us." The co-pilot said as he stared out the window. Radolf looked out and his eyes widen, running out to the cargo hold he saw Awbee looked at him with wide eyed shock. Together they open the latch and stared as the sky was raining fire.

As far as their eyes could see, the balls of fire struck all over the city blowing things up and setting buildings ablaze. In the background they can hear the siren wails in response.

"Meteor shower?" Awbee asked in concern.

"I would thin-" Radolf started to say when one of the fireballs crashed near their plane. Radolf stared at the ball of fire that had landed near them, then the impossible happened; the ball of fire started to unfurl revealing a fiery demonic looking humanoid bat creature. The fire creature stood taller then a regular man, but it's arms had bat-like wings attached to it. It had a sharp, long, pointed tail that was at least it body length if not longer. The bird like claws and demonic looking face snapped at the two holy men as it started to stalk toward them. With a roar of fury it whipped it tail out and impaled Awbee onto it and to Radolf horror it ripped his long time friend apart. The creature turned back to him, he knew then what it was what had been niggling at the back of his mind.

"Light Bringer ." Radolf whispered naming their foe, the name seemed to incense the demon. Radolf got on his knees and prayed even as the fiery creature jumped toward him.

**************** Tibetan Monastery, Asia ******************

They needed no names, no titles, no words, they just lived simply and were content on their path of enlightenment. It was easy to communicate with words or hand gestures, the challenge lies in communicating without, such was their tenant, such was their belief.

The mountain had been cold as the one that was in charge sat and mediated. The cold air constantly reminded them of the life they have here, making them stronger, that was why he was surprised to feel the air change, at first he thought he gotten use to the cold but a quick look around the room showed his brothers and sister sense what he sensed, heat. A bit concerned he got up and walked over to the pillars showing the outside world, his brothers and sister falling in behind him as he walked.

The Head was the first to see the pillar and widened his eyes in shock. His brothers and sisters behind him felt his shock and in turn grew concerned. This brother of theirs was not prone to such emotional outbursts, tracing their vision to where their brother was looking they too saw the sight that had rattled their brother. Audible gasps could be heard, as a thousand years of silence was broken. The sky was raining fire.

Suddenly several of the balls of fire raining down broke off and slammed into their monastery. The head brother turned around and saw the fire creature unfurl itself and growl menacingly at him. He looked at his brothers and sisters who looked on impassively, he would never say it, but he was proud of them. Turning his head back to the creature as it stalks toward the group he did something not done since the founding of his order. He talked in their most ancient language and named their foe.

"Light Bringer ." he said as the creatures fell on his brothers and sisters. No one made a sound.

****************** Sahara Desert, Africa *********************

The Shaman Zabya of the Tiger clan village had been attending to the local hunters when he saw it. Streaks of fire raining upon the world, the children all gathered and shouted as they looked at the amazing spectacle.

"Look momma!"

"It's so pretty!"

"It's like those western fire works."

Marie Leblanc, a missionary working with the village to lend humanitarian aid, stared wide eyed at the sky. She was a pretty, middle aged blond, but dressed heavily least she catch the eye of some of the local war lords.

"What's going on Zabya?" Marie asked in fear as she watches thousands upon thousand of fire balls streaking across the sky. She had known the old shaman as a friend, though they differ on religious beliefs they had respected one another. She had been living with these people for five years and had grown to love them. In all her time here however, she had never seen the look of sadness and despair in the shaman's eye.

"The Musk's and Amazon's have failed." Zabya said sorrowfully as he continued to watch the fires streaks across the sky.

"Musk? Amazons?" Marie asked. Amazon's she had heard of but Musk's was a new word.

"Ancient allies of our people, the lord of light returns to burn the world once more." Zabya said as he turned to Marie. "You best stay here until it's over since I doubt the lord of light would bother to come here again. Not when there are so many fertile lands out there to scour."

Marie stared in confusion at her friend, but did not see any of the fire streaks deviate from their course. She was not due to report in for at least another 3 months, she hopes her loved ones will be okay.

************* Tokyo Japan ********************

Machine gun fire could be heard in the distance as Specialist Jimmy Spencer drove through the streets of Japan with his caravan. This was the first time ever an American army presence was fighting in Japan. Of course the things they were fighting were a first for Japan also.

"Where we going Ayumi?" Spencer asked his translator. She was a pretty Japanese girl and he promised that he would ask her out when this was all over.

"Make a right over there Spencer-san." Ayumi said. Her homeland had seemed to be the focal point of the weird for so many years now, but this time it was something different, this time the world was in danger along with Japan. She had volunteered to be a translator for the American as had many others, this was the least she could do. Her parents were not too happy with her choice, they felt it was too dangerous for her.

Spencer had discovered that it was rude to call Japanese people by their first name, most likely an Asian thing he thought, but Ayumi had let him call her by her first name mainly because he butchered her last name badly.

"Incoming!" Specialist Thomas Hicks yelled from the back of the caravan as several of the fire balls streaked toward them. He had joined the army to pay for his tuition, he knew combat was a possibility but the enemies were something different from the conventional forces he was told he might go up against in combat.

"Let her rip!" Thomas said as he and his squad open fire upon the fire creature. The impact of the bullets quickly destroyed the creature, but that wasn't their only concern.

"Don't get near that thing!" Hicks yelled. They had discovered too late that the creature was made of nuclear fire, even if they killed it the body would leave the area soaked with radiation. Not dangerous by itself as much, but if the body count keep on piling it, it could be.

"My mom always told me to take the Bible seriously, wish I had paid more attention." Tremaine Jackson said. He was newly enlisted also and came from the southern part of the U.S. Like many here, he also enlisted because he wanted an education, but was not rich enough to afford it, the army would pay for it when he got out.

"Hey eyes opens, there could be more of those things." Hicks warned only to be right a second later as dozens of the fire creatures streaked down toward the caravan. Turning to another of his squad mates who controlled a heavier type of gun he nodded. "Let her rip Sanchez."

Pablo Sanchez swung around a wicked looking .belt fed 50cal machine gun that required two hands and had to be mounted on the truck. Turning toward the demonic creature he fired the armor piercing rounds at them. "Yeah baby!" he said grinning with glee as the fire creature was cut down like grass.

Banging his fist on the back of the truck Hicks signal for Spencer to move them out of the immediate area even as more of the fire creatures attacked.

"Make way for the QB baby!" Jackson yelled as he pulls his grenade pin and tosses the grenade not unlike a football into the creature mouth. He was rewarded when the explosion blew it apart. "Wooo fuck yeah!" he said grinning.

"Oh shit TANK KILLER!" Private Mark Smith yelled as he saw a hulking fire demon burst up from the ground lumbering toward them. It must have stood an in impressive ten feet in height with a heavier type of body frame. Its body rippled with muscles as big as cannons its weight apparently so heavy that every step it took could crack concrete. Reports had came in that, after the fire demons were pushed back initially by superior tank firepower, many of them started to merge together to become such a creature and faster then a tank could move leap upon their armored division and ripped it apart. That was not to say it was impervious to tank firepower, the army had learned the creature itself could only take three direct hits from a tank before it breaks down again. The problem comes when it can move as fast as the smaller fire creatures. With enough strength to peel back a tank's armor and the speed of the small fire demons the tanks by themselves were overwhelmed.

"Fu-." Spencer said as he turned right and tried to drive away from the creature. He looked back and saw Jackson loading up a RPG round.

"Kill this bitch." Jackson sad as he felt Hick load the RPG. Aiming it he squeezed and felt the missile fire and strike the tank killer dead on. There was a cloud of fire for a while before they saw the hulking thing run through it's mouth open in a roar and it speed quickly gaining on them.

"Shit!" Thomas cursed as he loaded another RPG round for Jackson.

Sanchez used his mounted .50cal machine gun against the creature, but the impacts of his bullets seemed to do little against something of that size and density. He could see his bullets impacting the creature and see the visible ripples that ran through it, but the creature barely seem phased by it.

"No good man!" Sanchez said as he went back to destroying the smaller ones that had appeared with the hulking brute.

Jackson felt the RPG being prepped and loaded up again, squeezing the trigger he watched as once more the RPG struck it target. "Reload!" he yelled. He didn't need to, because Hicks was already doing it. Each convoy had ten rounds. By the time the tenth was gone there was nothing but a blazing ball of fire. He saw the creature try to keep its form but was unable to and whooped in joy.

"Tank killer ain't shit." Sanchez said hi-fiving the other guys.

Spencer smiled as he saw in his side mirror as the hulking behemoth went down only to see the ground burst up in front of him as another of the Tank Killers showed itself. Picking his car up it tore it apart sending his squads mates in all direction.

Spencer snapped out of his dazed state and found himself on the ground the creature not too far from him holding the torn truck he had been driving as if it was a toy. He looked over to see Ayumi with a bloody gash on her forehead, the creature roared at him as it made its way over to him. Standing over him it balled it's fist together and was about to smash him when he heard gun fire. A moment later he saw little ripples across the creature's chest, turning he saw it was Sergeant Hicks who was doing the firing as his other squad mates were trying to get themselves out of the wreckage.

The creature roared at the annoying human as it whipped it's tail out and speared the sergeant.

Hicks looked down at where he was speared in sick fascination as he felt the life drain out of him.

"Hicks!" Jackson yelled in helplessness. Even though his leg was broken he tried to make his way to help his commanding officer. He shivered as the creature roared in rage once more before he saw something fall on top of the creature. It seemed to bounce on the creature lightly and to his surprise turn out to be an Asian girl. In fact, one of the prettiest Asian girls he ever laid eyes on, her face was sharply different from the Japanese, if he didn't know better he would have said she was Chinese. Of course the way she wore those sexy silk Chinese dresses and was carrying around two fans he had always seen in those Chinese restaurants might have been a dead give away. The odd thing was the color of her hair it was a light pinkish color.

The girl turned her back on the creature and closed her fans. Jackson had to wonder about the stupidity of the girl's actions when he saw the creature's head slowly sliding from its body. He watched in amazement as the creature fell back decapitated and apparently dead as its form start to break up.

The girl walked toward the group and to his amazement lifted the concrete piece from the truck that was pinning Sanchez casually. The expression on her face made it seem effortless.

"Americans too too stupid." The pink hair girl said to them in broken English. The girl had a cute voice but her tone was chiding. "Putting Amazons with other women and children, they regret now." She said softly.

"Who are you?" Jackson asked. With Hicks dead command fell to him.

"I Baba Gan of Chinese Amazons." She said proudly, she couldn't be anymore then nineteen.

"Bubblegum?" Smith asked incredulously. "Your name is bubblegum?"

"Is good strong Amazon name." Baba Gan said menacingly. "Now come with me, get you weak men to safe place." She said without malice.

Jackson noticed Spencer carrying Ayumi gently, he briefly wondered if he was able to get Bubblegum's number.

********************** Japan's American HQ *************************

General Hubbard clenched his jaw as reports filed in about what was happening in Japan then all of over the world. He had wanted to pull his troops the moment he saw those fire things headed in America's direction. However, any thought of escape was quickly silenced when all of Japan's major cities seem to be under attack, for better or worse the two peoples needed each other now to survive. He couldn't abandon them now, and to get his people out unprepared like this would be to still have the home guard along with most of it naval fleet, they should be able to put up a stout defense.

"Sir! The Chinese women have left the safe camp." One of the communication officers said.

General Hubbard just muttered under his breath about the stupid Chinese. "If our men see them, tell them to protect them, other then that they are on their own." he said. The girls, all of them no more then 30 years old, had offered to help fight, they weren't even armed with guns and he couldn't spare the resource to gear them either. They had all been quite pretty and not more then a few of his men were thinking lusty thoughts about them. No, best they stay with the other women folks and feed the children, let the men do the work.

"What about these...Sailor scouts?" He asked hesitantly. He had laughed when they introduced the blond looking girl, she couldn't be older then his daughter yet the Japanese had put her in charge of their defense. He wondered what could those girls could do?

he knew they were pretty, but apparently they had super powers or some sort.

General Hubbard snorted. "Give me a good 9mm over short skirts any day." He muttered to himself.

"The front is reporting they are obliterating the Phoenix King army." The communication said incredulously as if he had misheard.

"What?" General Hubbard said shocked.

"No-" The communication officer was silent for a few more seconds as he listen to the reports filtering in. "The Phoenix King's army is no match for the girls, they are clearing the Harbor area with ease."

"And the Phoenix King?" The General asked. He waited as the communications gathered the information.

"He is hanging back sir, he has yet to participate." The comm officer said.

"Are the girls showing signs of fatigue?" The general asked. Once more he waited as the comm officer relayed his message.

"No sir, some of the creatures like the tank killers are killed by a single punch from the girls." The comm officer replied.

"He's testing them. Warn them, attack imminent." The General said. Once again he waited for the message to be relayed, but was startled as a blinding light illuminated their camp. Walking outside he was surprise to find it looked like day time instead of the familiar night sky. Gazing into the distance he felt dread as he saw the blinding light came from the harbor.

+++++++++++++ The Harbor +++++++++++++++++++++

"Moon healing escalation!" Moon said as she saw thousands of the creatures exploded on contact with her magical attack. The healing escalation to her surprise cleaned up the nuclear fall out from the creatures also making the area free of radiation.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury said as hundreds of ice water spears pierced the hides of the fire creatures.

"Solar flare!" Sun said as a ban of fire, like a solar flare, whipped out and absorbed the fire creatures cleansing them into a purer type of flame.

"Burning Mandala!" Mars yelled as hundreds of Ofuda emerged and attached themselves to hundreds of the creatures. The creatures writhe in pain before they too burn out along with the Ofuda.

The Sailor Senshi had been battling the innumerable creatures for a while now, it had been Pluto who told Usagi to focus on the problem at hand. The princess had despaired as she saw the creatures spread in all direction all over the world.

"Defeat Saffron and the creatures will go away." Pluto had said. Usagi had been determined to battle the Phoenix King, but to their surprise he just hovered out of reach and instead sent his armies after them.

"When is he coming down to face us for real?" Uranus asked as she used her magically enhanced strength and speed against the horde of creatures.

The girls had sent a few attacks his ways, but every time they did hordes of his creatures would bunch up in front of him absorbing the blow. In the distances they heard loud artillery booms, it was so much different from in the movies. Over head they could see an air battle taking place, the American fighters along with their navy had been annexed from the main land of Japan. They were on their own for now, if the Senshi went to help them then the creatures would flood through in waves of hundreds and thousands.

Mercury had informed them they were keeping Saffron's attention and it was only because he was focused here that he wasn't out there destroying everything else. The ones that he had already sent out were but a fraction of fire demons that Saffron could create from his uranium gas cloud. So far he had sent out more to fight the Senshi then he had sent out into the world.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we blunt his attacks here." Usagi said determinately. Again she tried to send another moon healing escalation wave but it was once again unable to breach thought Saffron's guards.

"Remember keep it to level one attacks." Pluto said softly over her communicator so only they can hear. "I'm positive he sending these waves to see if we do anything different."

Silently the Senshi nodded as one, they had waved Recca and Herb back telling the two to stay in the shadows. Herb had been surprised to see another figure join them wearing a tuxedo and a top hat.

"Who are you?" Herb asked the new comer, the energy he radiated was similar to the Senshi. Herb noticed the man was not un-handsome by any stretch.

"Tuxedo Kamen." Mamoru said eying the new comer from head to toe. She was quite pretty.

"This is Herb, former princess of the Musk Dynasty." Recca said introducing the two.

"Then I guess I should tell you I also go by Endymion, prince of the Earth." Mamoru said eying the girl. Something about this girl attracted him.

Herb nodded and turn back around to watch the battle not noticing the tuxedo clad vigilante was still eying her backside now. "Saffron is waiting for something." Herb told Recca. She felt a kindred soul in Recca mainly because he was the only other dragon user in existence.

"Most likely testing their defense, good thing we are their ace in the hole if something comes up." Recca said. He then turned around to Mamoru. "Excuse me for a second Herb." he said.

The dragon princess nodded then turned her attention back to the battle.

Mamoru followed Recca silently over to a private place, the moment Recca turned around he gave Mamoru a vicious right hook. "That's for hurting Usagi." Recca said silently, and then followed it with another punch to Mamoru stomach. "That's' for letting the other girls down."

Recca words hurt worse then his blows to Mamoru as he struggled to gasp for breath. "You wouldn't understand." he said bitterly.

"I don't need to, all I know is I consider those girls to be like my little sisters, you hurt one you hurt them all." Recca said venomously. "I thought you were a respectable guy, but right now you disgust me." He said.

"You don't know what's it's like in America." Mamoru said. "If they find out you've been with a 16 year old and loved her before that they won't give you a chance, they will judge you and any opportunity you have will be gone." He said voice full of bitterness.

"But to tell it to her like that, really?" Recca said. "You could have said it differently instead of being a dick about it by ignoring her." He said angry again now. Many a nights Usagi had came over to Ranko's place to spend the night crying over Mamoru, even before he went over to America. (Editors Note: I agree with both Recca's and Mamorou's viewpoints)

"It's better that way, only two more years and then we can spend an eternity together." Mamoru said drawing himself up to is full height. Recca was one of the few guys he respected.

"She might not wait for you that long." Recca said softly before turning back around. "You should know that youma we fought all those months ago was not a youma at all, but a very powerful ally."

Mamoru was shocked and looked at Recca to see if he was lying. He wasn't. "How?" Mamoru asked and listened wide eyed as Recca told him. He felt self loathing for not being there to help the girls regain their power, but from what Recca said, he doubt it would had availed them much. He was also surprised to find that Herb was a guy in the first place and not a girl. He flushed at how he reacted toward the pretty girl.

"Ah, it's nothing, every guy I know had that same reaction initially, especially now...well almost. Ranma just seems highly disinterested." Recca said chuckling. He had seen Ranma being surrounded by the girls at the party, but he showed no signs of real embarrassment or being uncomfortable. It's as if he was used to having pretty girls around him.

Mamoru's hand clenched together and tried to let bygones be bygones as Usagi had ordered. If she gave one to the Senshi he would be expected to follow also. The pig tailed boy along with beating him had insulted his man hood and questioned his sexuality in full view of the public. He had to work hard over the weeks to repair the damage done by Ranma's slanders.

"Recca!" Herb yelled, the tone in her voice concerned. Recca quickly rushed over to the dragon princess and felt it, tangible power, fire and something else.

Suddenly night became day as the sky was lit up, the stars gone from the sky. The scene was surreal as he looked toward Saffron and found it was the Phoenix King that hovered down to the harbor level. Everything was set ablaze, the American army had wet the entire area with water, yet it was bursting into flames the closer he got to the harbor. His thoughts turned quickly to the soldiers that were in the area, this fire would kill them. Herb apparently saw the same thing as together they created a fire break that would let the soldiers retreat, several of them looked like they had severe burns from the sudden flash of burning light.

************ Asgard, Heaven ***************

In the futuristic room amongst the blend of nature and high technology thousand from the Goddess relief office gathered to watch the horror unfolding on Earth. Many of them dressed in different styles some Nordic designs, some wore togas, while other wore business suits, all attention was riveted on the battle happening between the legendary Light Bringer and the Demi-goddess of the Sol system. There has not been wanton destruction like this since the last time the Light Bringer graced the world. All save one, even among the goddesses, she was lovely, with long luxurious platinum hair and dark skin tone only helped to accentuate her exoticness. Her amethyst eyes shone like sparking jewels giving her an ethereal look. Even the sad expression on her face as she made her way out the door way could not detract from her beauty.

Urd had left the chamber filled with self loathing, she couldn't bear to look at the battle raging on Earth and if she was to understand it correctly, it was all her mother's fault. She would have gladly gone down to battle Saffron herself if she was allowed, but the rule of non-interference made that all but impossible. The simple truth was in the power levels of the Senshi and Saffron were almost the same. They were the same type of demi-gods now, a bastardization of gods and mortal flesh, some were able to attain god-hood like Hercules while others live for a long time only to eventually die.

"Urd." Belldandy said coming up behind her little sister quietly. Technically Urd should be the older sister, but she was only four months old eighteen if you combine her mortal years. "You are not the only one that wants to help."

Urd looked as if struck and then turned to her sister, was she so transparent she wondered. "Yeah, but it's my fault, my mother did this all because of me." Urd said bitterly. She had read the files, never would she have thought that the death of trillions would be on her head, yet her mother had broken an empire and scattered its people to the winds for her. Her mother truly was the Daimakaicho.

"You can't carry the blame or burden of your mother's action." Belldandy said gently. "You are no more responsible for what she did then I am for what Kami-sama did with the flood so long ago."

Urd sighed in defeat. "Doesn't make me feel any better." She said softly.

Belldandy looked at her sister and her heart went out to her, slowly embracing the younger goddesses the two stayed like that for a while. It was Urd who pulled away first.

"I..I think I've come to a decision Bell-ne." Urd whispered softly.

Belldandy heard the tone in Urd's voice, she knew what her little sister was talking about and the pain it might bring her. Belldandy hugged her baby sister trying her best to comfort the younger Norn.

Skuld had followed Belldandy after discovering both of her sisters missing while the other gods and goddesses looked on with sadness at what was transpiring on Earth. She found her sisters, Urd looking sad and Belldandy trying to comfort her, the only thing that mattered to Skuld was her sister was feeling sad. Wordlessly she moved over to her younger sibling and slowly wrapped her arms around her two sisters.

********** Japan, Earth ********************

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled striking Saffron with her attack. It seemed to push the Phoenix King back briefly before he turned his attention back to her. He wordless leveled his hand at her and shot a massive wave of flame at her, dodging quickly she retaliated with another one of her attacks.

"Space Sword!" Uranus yelled as she throws multiple slice strikes at the Phoenix King seeing him distracted with her partner. To her chagrin the Phoenix King turned around and block all her attack waves with one of his two staff's.

"Blazer!" Saffron yelled as massive fire aura shot out threatening to burn everything within the immediate vicinity erupted from his body.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn yelled as a inky dark energy extended all along the coast of Japan blunting its attack. The firestorm lasted a few seconds in which time it two other members of the Senshi had charged up their attacks.

"Dead Scream." The beautiful Senshi of time whispered as she launched her attacks.

"Jupiter Thunder." The tall and elegant Senshi of lighting uttered as she drew enough power in to easily level an entire city block.

Saffron was struck bodily by the two attacks and sent flying into the sea, a few moments later the sea glowed a fiery red and exploded upward as Saffron emerged with murderous intent in his eyes.

"Venus love me chain!" Venus said as she wrapped Saffron up preventing him from moving momentary.

"Rainbow moon heart ache!" Moon said as a nine foot giant purple heart struck the Phoenix King, the attack seem to hurt him more then any of the others.

"Damn, he's still not down?" Mars asked in frustration. "Mars flame sniper!"

"He's a tough one that's for sure. " Sun said as she attacked with one of her bigger attack. "Sun spot!" Hitting Saffron with a blinding light attacking.

"Moon gorgeous meditation!" Moon said as a swirl of silver-ish energy washed over Saffron causing him physical pain.

"GNATS!" Saffron screamed in rage. He couldn't believe these ludicrous attacks were hurting him, flexing his muscled he broke free of Venus' chain and swooped down faster then any of the Senshi could counter. He was moments away from impaling Saturn when a blast of cold ki struck him from the side sending him flying away.

"Who?" Uranus asks then turned to see Herb. She had been rushing over to try to get Hotaru out of the way, but the Phoenix King had been too fast.

"We must continue our assault on the Phoenix King." Herb said hurriedly as she flew over to where the Phoenix King had fallen.

The ground burst opened as Saffron stood in the center surrounded by flames once again and eyed all of them briefly before he threw the flying fire disc at the girls. The group tried to dodge it frantically except for Saturn who ducked under it and leap at Saffron trying to impale him on her glaive.

"A planet destroyer." Saffron said in an impressed tone as he blocked her attack with the Kinjakan. "You are quite dangerous." He said admiringly. Before Saturn could react he swung the Gekkaja into her side to the other girls' horror.

"Saturn!" Uranus and Neptune yelled horrified as they charged at the Phoenix King.

Saffron quickly pushed the young girl back with the Kinjakan while leaving the Gekkaja embedded in her side. He turned to the two outer Senshi and struck Neptune across her face with his staff while at the same time stopped the blade's descent with his clawed fingers.

"Space swo-argh!" Uranus was about to say when the flying disc from Saffron's staff whirled back embedding itself into her back, digging into her flesh. Luckily her magical suit was working hard to push the foreign object out of her back even as it went about healing her wounds.

"Venus Crescent BEAM!" Venus said as she struck Saffron with her planetary power knocking the Phoenix King out of their immediate vicinity.

"Recca!" Herb prompted as she flew off in the area where Saffron was knocked away to again. Recca wordlessly followed the Dragon Princess followed by Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Mars.

"Hotaru-chan!" Usagi cried at the down Senshi of Silence. Using her hand she grabbed the Gekkaja only to be ice burnt by it. Surprised she doubled her resolved and grabbed it again ignoring the intense cold washing through her. It felt like she was pulling the staff from a stone so deep was it embedded in Hotaru's body.

"Usagi-hime." Hotaru whispered. "It's so cold, so very cold..."

Venus and Mercury went down and grabbed the staff of ice also, tugging on it hard the three girls fell back with the staff being held by Mercury. Moon ignored everyone else for a while and went about healing Hotaru with her magic. There was an open wound on her side, but no blood had dripped out, in fact any blood splashed had become frozen. Tiny crystalline red specks covered Hotaru's side as Usagi slowly healed her.

"Stay with me Hotaru-chan!" Usagi yelled as she noticed Hotaru's eyes were starting to close.

"Prin...ces..." Hotaru said faintly.

A loud explosion rocked the land as they saw Mars's body come flying across their area slamming into a warehouse roughly.

"Mars!" Venus and Mercury called rushing over to their friend. They saw several bruises on the pretty raven haired girl, her eyes looking vacant she was probably dazed. Gently, Venus picked up the Senshi of fire and brought her next to Hotaru. To their amazement the proximity the Senshi of fire to Hotaru melted the ice magic inflicted upon Hotaru as her blood started to flow freely.

"Hotaru!" Usagi said and went about mending the wound now that she had blood flowing through the body again.

"Lets go." Uranus said having removed the offending disc and tossing it away. She had to leave her adopted daughter as the Outers rushed to where the battle was taking place.

Meanwhile, not far away from the concerned girls, Herb, Recca and Tuxedo Kamen were battling the Phoenix King.

"Annoying dragons." Saffron said contemptuously as several flame dragons try to attack him with fire. Using his Kinjakan he sliced one of the dragons head off making it howl in pain and disappear.

"Ice breath!" Herb said as she opened her mouth shooting a magical ice mist attack at Saffron.

"Another demi-god." Saffron said wonderingly. "Why are you fighting me, we should be on the same side."

"Never! You will pay for the slaughter of my people!" Herb said coldly, cupping her hand together she shot pure beams of ice infuse ki into the Phoenix King who cupped his own hand and shot a massive fire ball at her.

"What people, you're a demi-god you do not belong among these mortal insects." Saffron said contemptuously. "Look at them, they die so easily. Hardly worth the effort to kill."

"I am Herb, former princess of the Musk Dynasty." Herb said imperiously drawing in more of her power infusing her body with cold ki. "We defeated you once before, we will do so AGAIN."

"Musk?" Saffron said venomously. "You're a Musk?" he raged.

Herb made to respond, but was surprise by the blur of speed Saffron displayed as he slammed her through multiple walls before finally pinning her to the ground. Grabbing her jaw with his claw like hand he lowered his face closer to hers.

"I enjoyed killing your country men." Saffron said in a low voice filled with pleasure. "They fought well, but the valley ran red with their mortal blood as I slaughtered them, the younglings though, were so weak their necks snapped quite easily." He said to Herb, his breath caressing her face now.

Herb eyes turn into a reptilian slit as she gathered her powers and blasted Saffron off of her. "You will pay, I, Herb of the Musk dynasty promise on my ancestor I will do so." Herb said softly.

"There that's more like it." Saffron said smilingly. "Show me what a dragon of the Musk can do-" He had almost finished saying when he found several roses embedded in his body. Looking down incredulously at the new mode of attack he was not prepare for when they exploded puncturing holes into his body.

"Keep your hands to yourself you filthy mongrel, I, Tuxedo Kamen the prince of Earth will show you that there are still people who will resist your evil at every turn." Tuxedo Kamen said in a voice that had made hundreds of women swoon before.

Herb turned and gave him a strange look then turned back to Saffron. "It was written how Jin Jaj defeated you in our history hook. He was born in the mountainous cold and had an unprecedented control over cold ki. It was said he defeated you by turning the area into an arctic wasteland." Herb said determinately. She knew she could do it, the price would be her life. It was a price she was willing to pay. She was the last of her kind, she would defeat the Phoenix just like her answer did so long ago before her.

"You can try." Saffron said menacingly. "I was extremely weakened by that point, I must say it was clever of him to do that, but I don't think you know how he really did it." Saffron said smugly.

"Koku!" Recca said as a beam of pure fire energy shot into Saffron making him grimace in pain.

"Hiryuu shoten Ha!" Herb said mixing her cold ki with Recca's flame to create a barrier of wind trapping Saffron.

Saffron looked at the tornado that formed around him, encasing him. This one was stronger then the amazons one, however it will avail them nothing. Grabbing the Kinjakin he gathered it into his hand and then concentrated.

Outside of the tornado was the Senshis who had just arrived and Herb. "That won't keep him for long." Herb said softly. "I need to use the arctic attack Emperor Jinja used so long ago to defeat Saffron, but I don't want to do it here, when he breaks out of the funnel I need for everyone to push him out to sea then I will finish him off."

"Wait didn't you say that move will kill you also?" Recca said in alarm.

"Yes." Herb said softly. The other Senshi looked at the dragon princess in shock while the Outers looked at her in respect.

"No!" Usagi said having finished healing Hotaru. "We can still defeat him." She said firmly.

"We might." Herb said to Usagi, one princess to another. "However, by the time that happens the world could be scarred for all eternity. We must defeat him now to stem the loss of any more life. Know that once he is dead he will revert to an egg form, if your magic can break the egg and kill him permanently do so, if not return him to the foot of the world."

"Here he comes." Mars said as she felt the heat rising all around them. The tornado had taken on a red hue then suddenly burst into flame itself, the spin continued like that for a while until it burnt itself out. Standing in the center was Saffron looking a bit fatigued, but none the worse for wear.

"Kiima to me." Saffron said as a streak of red flew toward him.

"My lord." Kiima greeted.

"The Amazons are still hiding, lead the rest of our troops and slaughter them and bring their heads back to me." Saffron said never taking his eyes off the assembled fighters before him.

"It shall be as you will it my lord." Kiima said before her and the flaming cloud flew off in the direction of Tokyo.

"Oh no you don't!" Sun said as she was about to fire an attack when they felt air thrummed with power before everything was set aflame.

"SCORCH EARTH!" Saffron yelled as a fire not unlike a nuclear blast shot out in all direction leveling buildings and turning the landscape into glass and magma.

The Senshi felt the intense heat as Rei realized this was the fire bird from her dream, the one that she saw killing everyone. Fear gripped her heart as she felt the flame threatening to burn everything, even over powering her fire resistant body.

"Musk Emperor Final Attack, Arctic Dragon Breath." Herb said as inside the inferno a powerful wave of freezing ice shot out in every direction swallowing the flames and snuffing it. The blast wave hit Saffron, who stared at her in wide eyed shock as the blue wave of ice energy began to encase him in ice. For an entire five mile radius everything was frozen at sub zero temperature. Luckily most of the civilians had evacuated the area including the army when the battle had escalated.

The sky returned to night as Herb, Princess of the Musk fell backward. Usagi was the first to rush to the fallen Princess as the others started to shiver in the magical ice attack, even Mercury.

"So-something- no-not- r-right." Herb stuttered through ice cold lips. Her reptilian eyes narrowed as whips of cold air was exhale from her lungs. She was freezing to death.

Usagi looked at Herb still form and suddenly glowed a silvery white, leaning down she place her head on the dragon girl and brought her back. It normally would had been harder on Usagi, but Herb already had divine blood in her system, the power that was given to jump start the dragon princess was quickly and efficiently heating the dragon princess blood once more.

"Herb." Usagi said softly a happy expression adorning her face.

"Sailor Moon." Herb croaked out. Even though her body was jump started it did not replenished her magical ki reserves, she would need bed rest to fully recover. "Something is wrong, I should have died instant-" Herb started to say when the ground shook.

The encasing icing that was suppose to hold Saffron's remains sudden exploded as an inhumane cry of rage, pain and hatred echo across the harbor. The Phoenix King drew himself to full height again, he was panting hard as blue residual energy was leaking from his body. He looked at the girls once more and with a scream of rage fired a fifty foot sphere of fire in the girls' direction.

"Dead Scream." Setsuna countered right away.

"World Shaking!" Uranus said taking a queue from the Senshi of silence.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune said finally finish charging up her attack.

The three Outers attack combined to strike at the incoming sphere. The attack stopped Saffron's incoming attack, but they still needed more, the Inner Senshi added their attacks to the fire ball.

"Mars Fire Soul!" Mars said as a stream of fire lend it self to the Outers powers.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury said as magical waters attack tried to extinguish some of the fire from the sphere.

"Super Nova!" Sun said adding her own fire sphere to the fight hoping to push Saffron's attack back.

"Jupiter Supreme Dragon thunder!" Jupiter said as a giant dragon made of lighting slammed into Saffron's fiery attack and started to push it toward him.

"Venus Kiss!" Venus said as an orange heart shape energy attack spinning furiously pushed the fire sphere back toward Saffron.

"Earth Bind!" Tuxedo Mask, the prince of earth said as roots and veins broke from the ground and added it to the power of the Senshi's attacks.

The combined attacks not only stopped Saffron's fire ball, but started to push it back slowly toward him. Saffron in response pumped more of his fire attacks into the sphere of fire halting the Senshi's progress.

Sailor Moon stood in front of the Dragon princess protectively and started to charge up her moves. "Moon~~~~"

All were surprise when Saffron flew underneath the fireball letting the Senshi's attack push it away as he swooped toward them in the blink of an eye. He slammed into the cluster of girls flinging them away in all directions and before they could get back on their feet slammed the butt of the Kinjakan down and bathed all of Tokyo harbor in flames.

******************* Asgard, Heaven *********************

The three Norn Sisters of Fate moved purposefully toward the goddess academy. It was a place that had tall beautiful curved spires as far as their eyes could see. In front the academy was a vast expanse of green grass kept perfectly trimmed and neat, many young gods and goddesses could be seen walking barefoot on the lawn, some were even enjoying picnics. At the entrance of the academy were the gracefully kept garden, many young goddesses were also helping keep it up. All in all, the place radiated elegance and serenity. It was here that a goddess gets her limiter removed or advanced to the next rank.

"You think she will grant us an audience?" Skuld asked flanking Urd side.

"She will." Belldandy said smiling.

"What makes her so special?" Urd asked. She had taken the test, but never attended the Academy. In fact it was Belldandy who tested her so she didn't know much about how the ranks were assigned here. It would have taken her a few millennial just to go through school here, a life time Ranma did not have.

"She's one of the remaining Archangels." Belldandy said in a reverent voice.

"You mean like the one we get?" Urd asked.

Belldandy turned to look at Urd, for a goddess of the past she didn't study history that thoroughly. Ranma of course made her study the important part, the book of rules and regulations.

"Urd, angels were the first creation of Kami-sama then came us gods and goddesses." Belldandy said remembering her history lesson. "Among them number seven powerful angels, such were their power that they were named archangels."

"Oh." Urd said.

"During the war of Heaven, the Light Bringer convinced all the angels to rebel against Kami-sama. Such was their power that the gods and goddess were defeated by them. Before they were stopped, they wrecked havoc on every inch of creation nearly causing Kami-sama to remake the universe." Belldandy said softly. "When they were finally stopped, Kami-sama sentenced all to death after a fashion. Their memories were wiped clean and they were reverted to their infant forms placed in eggs and were to be bonded to a god or goddess."

As if sensing they were talking about her Holy Bell showed herself and so did Skuld's angel. "They are quite happy now, as you can see their memories of death and destruction are all behind them." Belldandy said reaching out her hand to Holy Bell who took it and smiled.

"I bet mother was happy about that." Urd said quietly.

"Though she was the one that convinced the Light Bringer to do what he did, she did not account for an angel host lead by a relentless foe vs an angel host that was kept in check by Kami-sama's will. Whatever creation suffered, the forces of Hell suffered a hundred times over, such was the angels' fury." Belldandy said. "Why do you think she readily agreed to the doublet system?"

The three sisters made their way through the white stone walls to the head mistress's room. The secretary saw them and opened the door. In the room were hundreds of goddesses studying for their exam, each of them so focused on what they were doing that they ignored the new comers. All the way in the back, sitting on an impressive seat was an angelic woman with beautiful white wings behind her. Dressed in a simple toga she motion for the three Norns over to her side.

"Great Seraphim." Belldandy said with respect.

"Pish posh." The Seraphim said. "It's Amitiel." she said with an open smile, then she turned and looked at Skuld. "Have you been studying?"

Skuld blushed. "Yes ma'am." she said shyly.

"Great to hear." Amitiel said smiling warmly at the young goddess of the future. "Now what can I do for you?" she asked the three Norns.

"We did not want to trouble Kami-sama so we came to you, we heard you were the masters of dreams." Belldandy said in place of Urd. "Urd would like to communicate Ranma."

Amitiel looked at Urd as if searching. "Is this about bro- Saffron?" she asked. The slip was not lost on anyone, but they were all too polite to point it out.

"Yes." Urd said softly.

Amitiel looked at Urd for a while then nodded, before they knew it Amitiel spread her wings out and Urd found herself standing someplace else she noticed she was standing in a valley with endless rolling green grass as far as she could see. She then looked down at herself and saw she looked no more then fifteen years old, though not dressed as daring as she'd like she was wearing the pink Chinese pajamas that she bought for Ranma and her. Her long hair ran straight down her back though there were wavy curls in it.

"What the heck and where am I?" Urd wondered then chuckled at how much she sounded like Ryouga. She was about to tell Ranma just that when she noticed the absence of his presence. Paniced, she search deeper and found herself empty.

"Urd?"

Urd turned around and saw Ranma. It was one thing to see Ranma through a mirror through his eyes, but it was quite different when she saw him as a separate entity, another person. A bit taller then she and wearing his trademark red Chinese shirt and black kung fu pants, the black haired pig tailed boy with his steel grey eyes and maturing face grinned boyishly at her. Urd knew she was hot, she knew was desirable, and while Ranma had always been a comforting presence to her she had never quite experienced separation quite like this. Her knees felt a little rubbery as Ranma started to walk toward her, his posture confident and graceful all at the same time. Before she could mentally brace herself he stood in front of her, his eyes searching her face as if seeing her for the very first time. She blushed and forced herself to look at the ground.

"Urd?" Ranma asked again, concern evident in his voice.

Urd opened her mouth to speak to try to answer, but her voice failed her and never had she felt so flabbergasted, so confused and uncertain. It was as if the foundation of her personality was gone. She let out a loud eep when she felt Ranma hug her and as if by magic the moment she touched him she felt right again, less unbalanced, his scent was just as she remembered it and his body felt nice even as she molds herself to him. Being near Ranma stabilized her emotion, her senses, for the first time she realized she needed Ranma more then he needed her. He was still the confident cocky arrogant boy while she was the flustered unsure girl. It occurred to her then that the reason why she could deal with the other gods and goddesses so surely, be so confident, and vain about her looks was due to Ranma. He was the foundation for her personality and as such the stabilizing force within her.

"Where are we Urd?" Ranma asked looking around.

"We're in Heaven." Urd said, her voice sounding surer of itself now, her confidence returning. She looked up at Ranma and saw eyes light up like a kid in a candy store.

"Really!" Ranma said as he started to look around.

"What are you looking for?" Urd asked trying to follow Ranma's gaze to whatever he was searching for, he had let her go, but she still clung to him protectively.

"Other gods and goddesses of course!" Ranma said looking around still.

"Baka, we're in a dreamscape in Heaven." Urd said bopping Ranma on his head.

"Hey! Whaddado that for?" Ranma asks putting his hand on his head rubbing the place she bopped him gingerly. For a dreamscape it sure felt real enough he thought darkly.

"You seen Heaven before, why do you want to see it again anyway?" Urd asked questioningly.

"Because it's Heaven!" Ranma said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Seeing his other half confused look he sighed. "Baka, us "mortals" as you classified us rarely get to see anything so beautiful and elegant. The fact that I saw it once doesn't mean I don't want to see it again."

Urd blinked at Ranma's explanation and for the first time realized just how much she took going to Heaven for granted. Ranma was right, if a mortal saw Heaven it would be perfection in their eyes, once you gaze upon perfection how could you not want to continue being there?

"This is important!" Urd said clearing her thoughts, she needed to focus, she didn't know how much time she had in this dreamscape.

"Saffron right?" Ranma said much to Urd's surprised.

"What, we are still in Heaven and I still exist inside of you, you know." Ranma said grinning. "I know bits and pieces, but more importantly I think I know why you want to talk to me." He said softly.

Urd looked at Ranma in surprise and started to tear up despite the steady control over her emotions Ranma had given her.

"Cry baby." Ranma said hugging Urd. "If I die it won't be your fault, it would be mine."

Urd's lower lip quivered in response and she averted her eyes from his. "If I stay up in Heaven you would be safe." She said softly, pleadingly.

"A martial artist protects the weak. If I can help in anyway then it's my duty to do so." Ranma said firmly.

"Even if Skuld said you'd die?" Urd asked angrily. "Don't you care that I need you?"

"Baka." Ranma said bopping Urd head soundly shocking her out of her guilt-ridden depression. "I won't die, Skuld can make a million and one prediction, but I promise you won't die." He said softly.

Urd looked at Ranma and searched his eyes, he really believed what he said. "Promise we will be together?" Urd asked softly.

"Until the day I die." Ranma said softly and hugged her again, seeing Urd's horrified expression he sighed. "I meant by old AGE baka."

Urd pouted cutely and hugged Ranma harder for assurance, she felt his arms squeeze her tighter. "Now lets say we go kick some Phoenix butt." Ranma said grinning.

Urd was about to respond when she saw a flurry of feathers and she was standing next to Belldandy again. Disoriented she staggered a bit before righting herself.

"Are you ok Urd?" Belldandy asked concerned. "You think you would be able to go through with the dream world?"

"What?" Urd asked confused.

"Will you be ok going through the dream world?" Belldandy asked sounding confused.

"But I already went..." Urd said to herself, the meeting with Ranma still fresh in her mind.

"What are you talking about, you've been here with us the whole time." Skuld said.

"We're done." Amitiel said softly. "Please have some tea on the way out."

Skuld and Belldandy looked shock. "How?" Belldandy asked. "I didn't feel any power..."

"We old fogies got our tricks you know." Amitiel said smiling secretively she then turned to look at Urd. "The moment you enter the mortal world as Ranma that dream sequence will play over in his head. He will know."

The three Sisters of Fate looked at each other and then turned to talk to the head mistress only to find themselves staring at the door.

"Ready to go in?" The Secretary asked the three goddesses.

"Uhh..I think we already did." Urd said a bit freaked out.

"Oh. Amitiel-sama must have known you were coming then." The secretary said then sat back then. "If you'd excuse me." She said as she went back to her duties.

"Archangel." Belldandy whispered reverently.

************* Japan, Earth ****************************

Rei awakened to find her mouth dry and her lips cracking with blood. Saffron had unleashed wave after wave of flame at them, she did not know how long she lasted only that it couldn't have been long. Saffron did not simply stop with one burst of waves; he continued to detonate constantly, charring the harbor. Trying to move her legs she realized her legs was in water while her body was laying on a piece of concrete. Opening her eyes she saw darkness, using a bit of her Senshi power she lit the area and found herself enclosed underground. Somehow she had fallen into a hole during the course of the battle.

"Nnnggh." Rei groaned out as she pushed herself up. She looked down at her red uniform and noticed it was ripped in several placed. She stood up to full height, gathering her strength she punched a hole through the rocks and pulled herself out of the hole only to find herself in hell.

As far as Rei's eyes could see everything was on fire, here and there she saw her fellow Sailor Senshi, many of them looked beaten and unconscious the rest seem to be in pain. The sound of battle drew her attention, squinting through the blazing inferno she found Usagi battling Saffron in her princess power up mode, the angelic wings the free flowing white pristine dress was suppose to be immaculate. Her princess looked haggard and bedraggle, her dress charred and ripped in places, blood was flowing freely from various wounds on her body, one of the wings on her back was blackened.

"Mars Flames Sniper!" Mars screamed her attack. Willing her power into it she struck Saffron just as he pulled one of Usagi's wings out causing her friend to cry out in pain. The force of the blast struck true, causing him to slide a bit before he turned his attention to her. Throwing Usagi's wing to a side he flew up and swoop down toward her, she braced herself for impact as she felt his hands wrap around her throat.

"Fire user." Saffron says contemptuously. "I'll show you how to really use fire." He said as he started to flare up once more a tendril of dark fire dancing from his body curving along his arm, moving to strike at her like a viper.

Rei felt the heat start to rise up past her comfort level along with Saffron's hand trying to choke the life out of her. She decided if she were going to die, she would struggle to the very last, using her fist she punched him repeatedly much to his amusement. She saw a flash of movement from the corner of her eye and before she knew it Saffron had let her go.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Usagi yelled unleashing her powerful attack.

Saffron was suddenly surrounded by white feathers everywhere and felt a powerful magical energy rushing toward him. Turning around and tossing the fire user to the side he crossed his staffs to block the incoming attack. It was powerful cleansing magic, it should only work on demons or a host that demons had possessed. Much to his surprise it actually hurt him, he shouldn't have been hurt by cleansing magic, after all, what was there to cleanse? He had existed like this for untold millennial. Roaring in anger he charged up the Gekkaja and the Kinjakan and created an explosion of fire and ice knocking the one winged girl's attack back.

"Lovely attack." Saffron said mockingly. "But like the rest of your servants, utterly useless against me."

Usagi stared up in defiance at the Phoenix King, after his first detonation Usagi had transformed into her princess mode with the real wings, using the Ginzuisho like never before she was able to contain Saffron's attack from spreading much further while protecting her friends and the dragon princess. Where Galaxia was powerful, Saffron was sadistically brutal. The methodical way he had gone about defeating her friends was heart wrenching to the twin pony-tailed blond girl.

Saffron had intended to charge in and skewer the girl when he felt Kiima's distress through the fire connection. Looking out into the distance he looks to where his beloved was battling the amazons to see what was troubling her.

"My princess." Setsuna said weakly as she regains consciousness. Her body was charred and parts of her were severely burnt. "I think I know why the great ice happened." She said getting a far off look in her eyes staring at Saffron.

"You mean because of him?" Usagi asked in shock. She was surprised, Saffron seem distracted.

"Yes, you must use the Silver crystal and freeze the world or else everyone on it will die." Pluto said in a hoarse tone of voice.

"I-I can't!" Usagi said shocked and horrified.

"You must!" Pluto said firmly then looked sad. "At first I wanted this to happen more then anything, but now I don't want it to, I don't want to sacrifice the world for Crystal Tokyo anymore." She said as tears fell down her eyes.

"She's right Usagi-chan." Ranko said emerging limping closer to the two Senshi. "He's powerful and worst of all uncaring. He has no purpose, he just wants to destroy everything."

"If we don't stop him here then all will be lost Usagi-chan." Ami said coming near the group. She briefly looked up to see Saffron hovering with his eyes closed, she debated whether they should attack him now, but seeing the battered state of her friends, she figured it would be wiser to give them a moment respite.

"I love this world Usagi, but if we don't save it, we will have nothing left to love." Venus said as she limped over also.

"We can fight him indefinitely." Haruka said limping up supported by her lover. "But at what cost?" she finished and as if to make her point took a look around the battlefield.

"What is worse is how he can regenerate, unless we hit him with overwhelming power we can't defeat him and as much as I am loathe to admit it, we are even with him right now Usagi-chan." Michiru said softly.

"You can tip the scale in our favor meatball head." Rei said softly having gathered around her friends. "His fire burns eternally, it can get low and dim but it will forever burn."

"Everyone..." Usagi said looking at all of her friends.

"If you do not do it princess I will." Hotaru said clutching her side as she went to join her family. "If everyone is going to die anyway I might as well give people a peaceful death. Not a loud cry of despair, but of comforting silence."

"Hotaru-chan." Usagi said looking at the smallest but most powerful of the Senshi. The look in the girl's eyes showed that the girl was now the Warrior of Ruin and not her friend.

All the Senshi looked at her expectantly. Surprisingly it was Recca who swayed their princess.

"Usagi." Recca said coming up to the group of girls, behind him Tuxedo mask carried the weakened dragon princess. "I will tell you this, humans will fight to the bitter end, but it will still be an end."

"If the whole world is going to die then the path that will allow people to live would be the wisest choice, search in your heart Sailor Moon." Tuxedo mask said softly. "You know my words to be true."

"Long ago the Musk and Amazons were all that stood between Saffron and world, we suffered heavy losses knowing the price of defeat would mean the end of all." Herb said softly. "Today you are all that stand's between Saffron and the total destruction of the world. If you have a way to stop him, no matter the cost, you must use it!"

Usagi felt her heart constrict painfully as air became harder to breath, it wasn't from Saffron's flame, but the weight of the decision she had before her. They had truly done all they could have done to fight the Phoenix King, but how do you fight someone that can match you so evenly. Not to mention he constantly has energy while they had to take small breaks. As long as they stood together he couldn't kill him, but they couldn't kill him either, she looked down at her crystal and knew that would be the deciding factor.

"I'll do it." She said a soft whispered. The crackling of the flame was the only other sound present. "I will need a few minutes time I think he will sense my power when I start to use it, when that happens..."

"We will give you your five minutes princess." Haruka said kneeling before Usagi. One by one the other Senshi and their allies kneel before the future queen.

"For the world then." Usagi said softly then closed her eyes as her body thrummed with power.

Saffron had still been watching his lover battle the Amazons when he felt it, power, pure raw power and it was rising. Looking down pass the Senshi and focused on the blond haired winged girl. Judging by her look of concentration she was preparing another attack and from the energy crackling in the air, it might be impressive. He wasn't stupid, however, as he swooped down straight toward the girl with every intention of gutting her with the Gekkaja.

As one the Inner Senshi true to their name sake stood tall in front of their princess to protect her.

"Jupiter Oak Revolution!" Makoto said sending a barrage of lighting ball at the Phoenix King.

"Super Nova!" Ranko said sending out a powerful stream of fire blast toward Saffron,

"Crescent Beam!" Minako yelled, her job always to protect the princes fire a yellow beam of energy at the lord of light.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Ami yelled determine to not be the weak one of the group, to stand her ground against the fallen lord. Her attack turned the air around them to sub zero degree.

"Burning Mandala!" Rei added her own holy fire to the mix pumping everything in her attack for she was all that stood between her dearest friend, her princess and the fire lord.

Saffron was struck with a multitude of powerful attacks that sent him flying away damaged. As before the open wound area closed itself quickly as he readjusted in mid air and glare at the princess's defenders. Tearing off his wings even as new ones took it place, he connected the two wings together making it into a big longbow. Using his fire power he ignited the feathers the bow as a thin stream of fire appear making it look like a bow string. Pulling back on the bow string he let it snapped back as hundreds of sharp fiery feather arrow shot towards the princess's defenders.

The Senshi saw the feathers rushing toward them and shot their attacks out, what they didn't expect was for each of the feather to contain enough explosive power to destroy an entire block.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn said as she extended the inky blackness across her friends protecting her princess. The force of the explosion taxed her however as hundred upon hundreds slammed into her shield chipping away at her willpower.

The Senshi had to squint as the explosive light of the feathers hit Saturn's shield when it was over though they saw no sign of the Phoenix King.

"Where did he-" Ranko started to say when a high pitch whistling sound interrupted her. Recognizing the sound, she pushed Mercury to the ground and kept her pinned as moments later the spinning fiery disc pass across where the blue haired girl's neck was moments ago.

The Senshi turned their attention toward Ranko for one second before turning back to the sky. It was a moment they couldn't spare as he was among them wrecking havoc with his twin staffs. He took care of Saturn first by slashing across her face with the disc-less staff, they heard the sound of Saturn's jaw bone breaking as she was flung bodily away. Next was Pluto who had his other staff embedded in her gut, pulling the staff out he whirled and brought it down on Jupiter's shoulder blade cutting into her bones, taking the Kinjakan he parried Haruka's space sword and ran her through with the staff with a powerful thrust.

"Uranus!" Michiru yelled as she found the Phoenix King's claw embeded in her gut. She felt his fingers move as he viciously tore out of her.

Saffron turned to face the remaining defender, all that was left was Ranko, Rei, Ami, and their princess.

"Monster!" Ranko spat through teary eyes. Seeing her friends brutalized tore at her heart.

"God!" Saffron said as if offended. He charged toward Ranko when Usagi opened her eyes.

"No!" Usagi screamed as she leveled the massive power she been building up at Saffron.

"Princess!" Ranko yelled.

"No!" Ami said. "She didn't finish charging!"

Saffron was surprised at the power of the attack as it hit him, using his own power he counter as the entire area was engulf in one destructive wave. Silver metallic energy intertwines with black- red flames as the area was once again bath in destruction.

********** Juuban ***************

The people of Juuban district have had their fair share of weirdness, from book sucking Youmas to Daimons and even weird sailor girls recently. There was always the occasional part of town that would be isolated due to a Sailor Senshi battle, but it would always be over by the end of the day and everything would be back to normal within the week. However their protectors have left them as the people knew they would one day, the girls had a greater destiny then protecting their small town, they just never realized how much better they had it when the girls were here as the sound of motorize tanks and artillery fire could be heard all over town.

For some weird reason out of every city, town and prefecture, Juuban was where the fire demons attack the hardest and it was there were the Amazon-American force were battling the creatures with great success. War, however, was a fickle mistress and just as victory seems within their grasp a new enemy showed up.

Xian Pu and her Amazon sisters had been helping the Americans soldiers battle the fire demons when Kiima showed up. Dressed in the ancient battle style of old, Kiima broke through the American defensive position as tiny feather darts found their marks among the soldiers instantly killing them. Some of Xian Pu's Amazon sisters tried to go to the Americans defense and were cut down by the fire woman. After having cleared her immediate area Kiima organized the fire creatures into one cohesive fighting force inflicting considerable damage on the American/Amazonian forces.

"We have to fall back!" Colonel Trevor, a bulky impressive man in his forties of the 401st battalion yelled in English at the Chinese girls. He had been hard pressed when these lovely girls arrived and started to take out the hulking tank killers, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth he immediately ordered his men to lay down cover fire for the girls keeping the smaller demons away from them as the girls took on the tank killers. Things had been going well until the bird woman showed up with a massive amount of fire demons.

Xian Pu turned to her Amazon sisters for the translation.

"He saying we need to fall back." Cao Fah translated. Xian Pu nodded and using hand signal of the Amazon tribes ordered a steady retreat.

"That's Kiima!" Cao Fah the Village former historian said pointing at the fire bird woman.

"Saffron second in command?" Lu Zing , another Amazon sister said in concerned.

"He must have brought her back to life." Cao Fah said in horror.

"It doesn't matter, I will send her back to her grave." Xian Pu said firmly. "For the honor of the Amazons!"

Her battle cry seemed to rally her sisters as they started to fight the fire demon army with greater intensity.

"Well if they can do it so can we, give em hell boys!" Colonel Trevor said as his men finished regrouping and start to lay down suppressive fire for the Amazon girls once again. The American men not wanting to be out done by the pretty Chinese girls concentrated on the battle at hand like never before soon the advantage Kiima had enjoyed from her initial surprised attack was blunted, neither side giving or gaining ground.

Kiima noticed this and her eyes narrowed, seeking to break the spirit of this human rabble she sought out the one that looked like the leader.

"You, Amazon." Kiima said pointing to purple hair girl. "You lead your people?" she asked.

"I do!" Xian Pu said defiantly. She dodged left as several fire arrows were fired from the fire woman wings.

"Then you die." Kiima said flying towards the purple hair Amazon. Unsheathing her fire blade she quickly whipped it toward Xian Pu's head only to find it block by the purple hair girl Bon Bori.

"I will kill you again." Xian Pu said firmly. "Then I will kill Saffron for what he did to my people."

Kiima laughed. She had to admire the girl's spirit and bravado. "You and your people will be burnt to ashes before the night is over." She said as she charged into Xian Pu.

Both sides continued to fight neither side receiving command to stop. Xian Pu frantically dodged the fire woman blade, dancing out of her reach almost always at the last second. Using her Bon Bori she managed to deflect a blow and then charge in with another one hitting the fire woman in her face. Kiima, stunned by this did not see the mace that had deflected her sword swung in a wide arc and knocked her clear across the street.

"Amazonian Bitch." Kiima spat as she cleared her head only to see Xian Pu coming down on top of her. She quickly rolled to a side as the battle mace shatter the street she was on.

"Flying slut." Xian Pu said not taking her eyes off the fire woman. Xian Pu charged again only to have the woman fly sky ward and shoot more of those sharp fire arrows at her.

Kiima was about to gloat when she felt Saffron's presence in the vicinity, she knew he was watching her. Drawing herself to her full height she looks down at the girl, she will show her lord she is worthy to be by his side. Swooping down she attacked the Amazon girl ferociously.

"Kachuu Tenshi Amaguriken!" Xian Pu yells as her Bon bori blurred taking Kiima by surprise as hundreds of blows landed on the bird woman.

Kiima was stunned and dazed before she felt a more powerful Bon Bori blow land on her body. She knew had she been mortal she would had died. Unfortunately for her Amazonian opponent, all it did was knock the wind out of her. Rolling to her side she stood up once again and flew off to perch herself high on top of a building. She did not expect the Amazon girl to follow her.

"Hi-yah!" Xian Pu yelled as she launched an attack at the girl on top of one of Juuban tallest buildings.

"Fool! On the ground you might have had some advantage but here with you boxed in, I have it all!" Kiima laughed gleefully as she flew out quickly then sped into where the Amazon girl was and cut her.

Xian Pu realized her mistake the moment the first attack landed. Kiima was a quick flier and using the speed her wings granted her she could swoop in from anywhere. She turned left and right frantically each time a split second too late as Kiima was able to land yet another blow on her.

"Great Grandmother." Xian Pu said in frustration. She wanted to make her great grandmother proud, but she knew she had made a novice mistake. She did not look before she leapt and grimaced as the side of her leg was opened up by Kiima. Falling to her knees she tries to staunch the wound only to feel another slash against her upper left arm.

Kiima had been enjoying toying with her opponent when she felt an incredible burst of energy being set loose. Looking over the horizon she felt her lord's power explode, a silvery white energy intertwining with his black-red flames. For the first time she was worried for her lord.

Xian Pu bloody from her wounds saw the bird woman distracted instinctively she charged at the bird woman who was surprised to see the Amazon girl leaping at her. Tackling the bird woman in mid air the two fell down to their doom or so she though as Kiima extended her wings and flew up. Xian saw she was high in the sky they having flown higher then any sky scrapper in Japan and knew that her time was over there was only one thing left for her to do this high up. The two grappled viciously with one another. Kiima, still ascending upward, gouged at Xian Pu's eyes, clawing at the defenseless Chinese girl trying to get the Amazon to let her go. Grimacing from the pain Kiima was inflicting with her claws she grabbed the flying woman wings and tore them off viciously.

Kiima let out an inhuman cry of pain as felt her wings ripped brutally from her back. She tried to create new ones, but only realized too late that only her lord had such ability.

Xian Pu saw the ground close up on her quickly, if she didn't die from the impact the horde of fire demons down on the ground level surely would take care of that small matter for her. She held her two winged trophy close in case Kiima could reattach them back somehow. Kiima had flown quite a ways from the battlefield and so her Amazon sisters were too far away to lend her any aid. She saw them shift their forces in her direction, but it would be quite some time before they made it through the fire demons. Suddenly she was tackled from the side and found herself being cradle in a most gentle manner. Thinking it was one of the fire demons she started to struggle and put up as much resistance as possible.

"Shampoo." A voice said gently.

Xian Pu ceased her struggle and try to peer at the mysterious stranger through blood tainted eyes. She wanted to see the stupid male that could butcher her name so badly. Blinking her eyes clear she felt her heart skipped a beat as crystal grey blue eyes look down at her. Suddenly she realized she had been cradled by him and could feel the strength in his arms as he landed safely with her in his arms.

"Are you ok Shampoo?" The mysterious boy asked in Japanese.

"Shampoo ok." Xian Pu said cursing herself for butchering her own name and how stupid she sounded. Before she could say anything he started to glow blue, curiosity turned into recognition as she realized what he was using. The soul of ice.

"Hiryuu Shoten Ha, Diagonal blast!" The mysterious boy yelled as he sent a funnel into the throng of fire demons snuffing them out like flame on a candle. The attack also made a clear path for the Amazon-American force to clear through.

"That amazon technique!" Xian Pu said in shock. "How you know!"

The boy smiled at her as he grinned. "Cologne taught it to me." He said grinning from ear to ear. Xian Pu was too shocked by the familiarity he addressed her late great grandmother to notice he butchered her late great grandmother's name.

"Impossible, Shampoo no see great grandmother teach anyone secret Amazon technique." She said cursing herself for her poor Japanese.

"She did but she didn't. Where is the old bat anyway?" The boy said looking around warily. He looked down at her and suddenly his features soften as he saw the expression on her face. She suddenly found her vision clouded by tears.

"Damn." The boy said honestly. "I'm- I'm sorry."

Amazons doesn't cry Xian Pu thought to herself. Tried as she might though she couldn't stop it, it was as if for the first time she felt it was safe enough to lower her guard and indulge in one weakness.

"I gotta go now." The boy said softly as he gently placed her on the ground. "Your peoples coming."

Xian Pu watched as the boy bounded away before her Amazon sisters arrived. She distantly wondered before she passed out if she would see that boy again.

++++++++++ Harbor Remnants ++++++++++++++++++++++

Rei struggled to get up again looking at the scene of destruction around her. The Phoenix King had been killed she rejoiced, it had taken every effort, but they have prevailed.

Her joy turned into ashes, however as she spied the fire light of the king spill all over the sky taking the shape of a phoenix . She watch in horror as the scattered flames moved as if each had a life of their own. She watched as the fire pulled itself together condensing tightly before it exploded letting loose another wave of energy. She despaired as she felt the power of the Phoenix King once more.

"No." Rei said despondently. She looked at the Phoenix King, though batter and bruise and his body wounded in multiple spots, she felt his power spilling out from the wounds in his body. Then in sick fascination she watched as he gave out an inhumane roar and condense the flame all over covering himself into a tight ball of fire.

"Wh-what is he doing?" Usagi asked from behind Rei. She had woken up shortly after Rei and now watched as the Phoenix King condensed himself into a ball of fire.

"Healing himself." Rei whispered softly. Being the Senshi of fire she could see what was going inside the fire, Saffron with his limitless power over fire was regenerating himself, healing.

"Then we have to finish him before he can finish healing." Setsuna said surprising the two girls.

The two girls turned to see the Senshi of time looked haggard beyond imagination. Half naked with cuts, bruises, and limping the Senshi of time never looked worse. Even her eyes normally red now had blood pooling into it from the physical punishment she had suffered from Saffron.

"Mars flame sniper!" Rei yelled out willing her energy to gather itself and strike the recovering Phoenix King. She watched as the fire gather sporadically into her hand then fizzled out. She needed rest before she could use high level magic again, her suit won't let her draw anymore. Turning back she gazed as all the other Senshi, some on their backs, some face down on their side, all of them were trying to gather enough energy to fire at the Phoenix King and like her all of their power fizzled out. They were still young and so their magical reserves could not keep up with someone as ancient as Saffron.

"Sun flare!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"World Shaking!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

As much as the girls willed their magic attack to strike at the fire cocoon it always fizzled out. Tears of frustration could be seen in Ranko, Makoto and Haruka eyes as their powers failed them. Being the tough girls of the group they could not accept the fact that they had tapped out.

Rei saw Saffron's flame lick out and literally inhaled the uranium gas cloud and felt his power levels raise once again as his body continued to recover.

"Nooo~~~~!" Usagi yelled in frustration as she too felt the rise in power and found herself unable to summon the silver crystal to help strike Saffron at his weakest.

The Harbor area of Japan have been completely ruined, the once lush forest on the edge burned to cinders, the land shattered and broken up from the explosion and still Saffron lived and regained his strength,

"If we can't do anything about him its best we run until we regain strength ourselves." Tuxedo Kamen suggested and saw the girls all glaring at him.

"He's right, when he comes out he will try to kill you Usagi." Recca said standing on unsteady feet, his left arm was broken his eyes swollen from the battle. "I hate to do it, but right now none of you girls have anything left to give, you will be slaughtered and this world's only hope would have died with you. Do you want that?"

"It's not fair!" Minako said through tear filled eyes. However she slowly got up to help her other friends.

"War never is Minako, war never is." Setsuna said softly to the Senshi of Love before she help carried Hotaru over her shoulders.

Unfortunately they tarried too long as the egg condensed tighter then before turning white hot and exploded revealing Saffron looking none the worse for wear. Raising his head up he looked directly heavenward and gave an inhuman cry of defiance, finishing that he turned his gaze toward Earth's defenders.

"I must said, I'm impressed you girls almost managed to kill me." Saffron said as if impressed. He let lose a flurry of punches and kicks in the air almost like he was stretching his muscle.

Saffron smiled a benign smile at the assembled fighter. "Come on, you gave it your best effort, you are truly warriors I will give you a clean death in honor of your resistance." He said graciously.

"You were killed once you can be again, the Musk proved that!" Uranus spat bitterly. To her chagrin Saffron let loose a mirthful laugh.

"The Musk king at the time channeled his ki with the Gekkaja." Saffron said grinning as he lifted up the staff to show Herb. "That was the flaw in your attack dragon princess. It was ingenious of him I assure you, but a second attack like that won't work. My flame back then was nothing compared to what it is now and I have you to thank for it. Without you to help me exercise my power I would still be weak and blind to most of my abilities. So as promised a clean death, thank you all."

Suddenly Rei found it hard to breath and she looked up at Saffron who was flaring out. She realized what he was doing judging by the impassive expression on his face he was burning the air out. He was trying to suffocate them all to death. Rei tried to gasp for air but it felt too heavy, too oppressive for her lungs to inhale. Looking around she saw the expression of her team mates the same way, the suffocation of air was killing them.

Rei saw Saffron looked at all of them curiously and knew that he was studying the expression on their faces as they tried to fire their attacks to will something to come out but once more it fizzled. The loss of oxygen was making her head fuzzy she dropped her head face first to the ground, not even registering the pain. Slowly extending her hand she held onto her best friend's hand in their final hour.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" A cleared voice called out as suddenly a strong gust of wind sucked the oppressive air away and let a cool breeze through.

"Haaah!" Rei gasped in the sweet air as her other team mates did the same. There was no more oppressive heat, but a comforting chill, it should not have been possible. The flame that was burning the area were now dimmed, the Phoenix King's eyes narrowed looking at something passed her shoulder. She turned around just in time to see a hand placed on her shoulder instantly cooling her down, so powerful was this new cold that even her normally raging Senshi fire was cooled. She looked from the arm all the way to the person and felt instantly safe as she saw Ranma looking at her with cold icy eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late." Ranma intoned emotionlessly. "Get the others out of here, I'll deal with Saffron."

Rei nodded and looked behind Ranma to see a wind funnel held in place by some unseen force, she could feel a lot of ki generation from the vortex. Amazingly enough the vortex was sucking in all the heat from the area.

The Senshi all looked at Ranma and moved toward the funnel and away from the battle field. It was Uranus who stopped to look at Ranma with respect and admiration clearly evident in her eyes.

"How did you beat Saffron in your old world?" Uranus asked. She figured Ranma would do something like he did with Herb and saved the day again. She was surprise to see him hesitate and look at her with those cold icy blue eyes.

"I didn't, we killed each other." Ranma said turning back to Saffron.

Uranus and the other Senshi eyes widen in shock at Ranma's reply. He walked passed them and got closer to Saffron who was still staring at Ranma since he arrived.

"You are new." Saffron said looking at Ranma. "Impressive Soul of Ice, I haven't seen such control over it since I was last on this world."

Ranma, however, remained impassive channeling the Soul of Ice to its very core tenant. He had used different things when battling the Saffron of his world, but this time he knew the way to be most effective against the Phoenix King. At least he wouldn't be wasting energy anymore. Digging deeper and deeper into the Soul of Ice he merged his soul with the technique and felt the area around him go to freezing arctic level.

Saffron startled at the sudden change in the air and looked at Ranma incredulously, despite his constant burn the air was still cool. The two eyed each other for a second before charging at one another.

*************** Niflheim – Hild's Office Lounge *********************

The demon lords were all startled as Hild started to clap vigorously.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Hild said clapping her hand. Nodding as Ranma and Saffron prepared to battle each other she turned around to look at each of her demon lords and smiled sinisterly.

"Now, implement phase two." Hild said turning her attention back to the screen as her generals acknowledged her command and fade away.

"Everything going according to plan boss?" Mara asks coming up beside the Daimakaicho.

"Not yet." Hild said softly while looking at the screen. "Not just yet."

To be continued...

AN: First of all thank you to Himiko and Scott without whom this fic would NEVeR ever be finish. I kid you not, secondly I had this done quite sometime ago but I left it on the back burner to make sure this is what I want to do, after a month of not looking at it I decide this is as good as it can. So here it is, Warp 21, hope you guys enjoy as always reviews are appericate so is C and C. Love it or hate it lemme know :)


End file.
